The Ryuukin
by DayDreamer-BleachLover
Summary: Jyuushiro smiled faintly and a single word passed through his lips as he fell into dark oblivion. "Kimi…" UkitakeXOC, ShunXNanao, ByakuyaXOC, YoruichiXUrahara, many pairings to come/be decided...R&R...editing in progress, on semi-hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_Editing__in__progress__**!**_ Due to the fact that my dividers disappeared...and there are a few mistakes I've missed while editing chapters...

**A/N2:** I like to use Japanese terms, I always have the translations at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach or any of its ideas or characters.

* * *

The Ryuukin

CHAPTER ONE

Ukitake Jyuushiro fought to stay conscious as he watched the scene above him play out.

Shunsui had managed to kill Starrk. Soi Fon and a man he believed was once the fukutaicho of the Kidou Corps had successfully dispatched Espada number 2. And the traitor Aizen had killed the third Espada himself.

He felt himself fading as someone cloaking their reiatsu stepped up beside his defenseless and bleeding body and crouched down.

He squinted, trying to make out the face hidden in the hooded shadows of the golden haori.

Cool fingertips rested against his cheek with a butterfly light touch.

"Hang in there for me Aki," whispered a husky voice he hadn't heard in quite some time. "I'm going to take you to safety. Help will be arriving for the Gotei 13 shortly. But I need you to hang in there, alright?"

Jyuushiro smiled faintly and a single word passed through his lips as he fell into dark oblivion.

"Kimi…"

* * *

Kyouraku Shunsui tensed suddenly and turned his attention away from the three traitors when he felt his closest friend's reiatsu completely disappear.

Up until now, he had known that Jyuushiro was still alive thanks to the weak pulse of his reiatsu.

Shunsui scanned the ground below him, searching for his friend's body.

He spotted the glint of a lone katana and used shunpo steps to go and retrieve it.

It was definitely Sougyo no Kotowari, Jyuushiro's zanpakutou.

He took a moment to sigh in relief.

The zanpakutou still held a reiatsu, which meant Jyuushiro was alive.

Storing the katana beside his own sheathed zanpakutou, Shunsui made his way to stand slightly behind Yamamoto Soutaicho.

"Be on your guard Shunsui," Yamamoto told him. "It appears help will be arriving for us shortly."

"Who is there left to help?" Shunsui wondered in his usual lazy drawl, hiding away his doubts.

"I am amazed you did not sense the presence of the one who extracted Jyuushiro. But then perhaps she was careful about who she allowed to sense her. She has grown stronger."

Shunsui was about to see if he could feel any residual traces of the reiatsu when a group of five people cloaked in gold haori materialized between them and the traitors.

There were two women and three men in the group and each of them wore their hair in samurai ponytails, the ends of their hair meticulously beaded in painted white ceramic beads.

They also wore white half masks which could easily have been mistaken for broken Hollow masks except for the beautiful patterns that decorated them.

One man had a black dragon circling around his right eye. Another had silver thunder clouds shadowing his forehead. The third man had the black wings of a Hell Butterfly spreading from above his nose and over his eyes.

One of the women had red flames dancing around her eyes.

The final woman, Shunsui finally noticed, had her hair completely beaded in silver with her hair tie and headband an emerald green. Her mask had pink sakura blossoms flowering on their branches from the tip of her left eye, while orange Japanese maple leaves fluttered around her right eye.

A feeling of familiarity swept over Shunsui.

_'It__can't__be__her_,' he thought to himself as he watched the man who was apparently the leader step forward from the group.

"Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname. By order of the Spirit King and the Ryuukin, we hereby place you under arrest for crimes committed against the Gotei 13 and Seireitei, as well as for acts of treason intended for the royal family. A formal trial will be held. Come quietly and your sentence may be lessened."

Aizen reached for his katana and the five in golden haori moved faster than Shunsui realized was possible as they unsheathed their own katanas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**unfortunately I do not own Bleach

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Ise Nanao was waiting by the gate as the troops returned from the real world.

She gave the waiting members of the Hachibantai quick instructions to help deliver the still unconscious fukutaicho; Hinamori, Iba and Matsumoto to the yonbantai facility; Kira following with Hisagi who seemed barely able to stand.

Soi Fon Taicho, Komamura Taicho and Sasakibe Fukutachio led the bound former Kyuubantai taicho, Tousen Kaname.

Hitsugaya Taicho and Yamamoto Soutaicho were the next to exit the gate.

Nanao breathed a sigh of relief as the gate closed behind her taicho.

"Taicho," she moved up beside him, finding it strange that he no longer wore either of his haori nor his ever present hat. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Daijobu, Nanao-chan, minor injuries," Shunsui's lips tilted slightly in his usual lazy smile, which Nanao had seen many times before.

It would have tricked anyone else, but she could see the worry hidden in his eyes.

"What is it Taicho?"

"Many things Nanao-chan, many things,"

"Shunsui," Yamamoto turned to him. "Have the Yonbantai look you over. That is an order," he stated when Shunsui opened his mouth to argue. "I want everyone who fought today to be looked over. Aizen and Ichimaru are still free, we need everyone at their full strength as soon as possible. Unohana Taicho should be returned soon enough."

Shunsui began to walk towards the Hachibantai offices.

"Taicho!" Nanao hurried after him. "You need–"

"–Sake," Shunsui interrupted her.

Nanao frowned worriedly and followed him into his office, where he unarmed himself and searched for his stash of sake bottles.

"Care to join me, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui looked up to see Nanao's usually composed features replaced by a look of horror as she stared at Sougyo no Kotowari.

"It's alright Nanao-chan, Ukitake is still alive," Shunsui told her.

"He didn't come through the gate…" she trailed off.

"A small portion of the Tatsu Gunryo* came to our aid. As far as I know, one of them must have moved him before they appeared."

"As far as you know?"

Shunsui shook his head. "It's a long story, Nanao-chan," he poured himself some sake.

Nanao sat with him as he began to practically inhale the alcohol and explained everything that he had seen.

He told her about battling the Espada; about how he and Jyuushiro had been overpowered and how the Vizard had arrived. He told her about how the five members of the Tatsu Gunryo had appeared.

"Who _are_ the Tatsu Gunryo, exactly?"

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui's eyes widened in mock surprise. "I found something you don't know about."

"_Stop_ calling me Nanao-chan," Nanao pulled out her fan threateningly and he cringed a little. "Now, who are they?"

"Do you know about the Ryuukin?"

Nanao nodded. "The Ryuukin is supposedly a member of the royal family who gains all the spiritual power of the Golden Dragon, a powerful and beautiful spirit entity who was sealed away thousands of years ago by the royal family in order to protect the Soul Society from its attacks."

Shunsui nodded. "The Tatsu Gunryo answer directly to the Ryuukin. I'm told they can ignore the Spirit King's orders if they go against the orders of the Ryuukin. Seems to me that they are exceptionally powerful. Aizen tried a few tricks on them and they released their combined reiatsu, Aizen was totally freaked. He and Gin managed to get away but not before the Tatsu Gunryo retrieved the Hougyoku. And Tousen, he seemed to give himself up. One of the women stood before him, just stood there and stared at him. He fell to his knees and held out his katana to her. It was one of the most frightening things I have ever seen."

Shunsui frowned at the memory.

"Perhaps he recognized her?" Nanao suggested.

"Perhaps," Shunsui reached for the sake bottle again. "It is going to trouble me though," he sighed heavily.

"Why, Taicho?"

Shunsui looked over at the woman he had come to love.

"I thought I recognized her too,"

"A past girlfriend perhaps?" Nanao's eyes shadowed. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Before he could respond, he heard footsteps approaching his office and the feeling of a reiatsu he knew almost as well as his own had him jumping to his feet even as Jyuushiro pushed the office door open and entered the room.

He was pale, and from what Shunsui could see, his chest was bandaged beneath the loose pale blue sleep shirt he wore.

"Jyuu," Shunsui reached for his friend, pulling him into a hug that made his tired muscles ache. "What the hell? When did you get back?"

"I woke up here just now," Jyuushiro told him. "Shun, how did I get back here? And why do I think that Kimi came to save me?"

"Did you say _Kimi_?"

Jyuushiro watched Shunsui's eyes widen.

"That explains so much," Shunsui moved to stand beside a window. "Jyuu, you disappeared from the battlefield. And right after the Tatsu Gunryo arrived. I knew one of them looked familiar, but I couldn't make out her reiatsu. People can't _feel_ Kimi's reiatsu, that's why I didn't believe it would be her."

"So she did save me," Jyuushiro sat quickly, placing a hand over where his wound was. "But she didn't wait 'til I woke up. All these years and she didn't wait."

"Are you sure?" Shunsui watched his friend carefully.

Jyuushiro looked down at the inside of his left wrist and traced his thumb over the tiny tattoo that marred the skin there.

An orange koi fish, a grey koi fish and a pink koi fish chased each others tails.

He looked up to see Shunsui glancing down at the same spot on his own wrist.

"Sumimasen," Nanao drew their attention to her. "But who is Kimi?"

* * *

**A/N:** reviews appreciated. I'd love to know what you think as this is my first fanfiction in at least three years, my first Bleach fanfic and my first published fanfic…

*Tatsu = dragon

*Gunryo = army, soldiers, war


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**unfortunately I do not own Bleach

**A/N:** this chapter is a flashback, therefore I have put it entirely in italics…I hope you enjoy it

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

_* FLASHBACK *_

_"Kyouraku-san, Ukitake-san," a fellow classmate rushed up to join them._

_"Matsu-san," Jyuushiro nodded in acknowledgement._

_"Why the rush?" Shunsui wondered._

_"Some of the new students have arrived," Matsu informed them. "They are saying a female of the Ryu-Kin family has started here. They're saying she's really something to look at."_

_"Did you say the Ryu-Kin family?" Jyuushiro's eyes widened in surprise. "The royal family actually allowed one of their hime to study to become a shinigami?"_

_Matsu nodded._

_"Shiro-chan, let's go take a look,"_

_Jyuushiro winced at the nickname. "I wish you wouldn't call me that."_

_Shunsui, of course, ignored him, already following Matsu to see the hime._

_Jyuushiro followed at a slower pace._

_They found the hime in a classroom, already surrounded by admirers._

_Jyuushiro took one look at her pale blonde hair (a shade that was famously known as the shade many royals had) and her coy smile, and knew she was just the kind of woman Shunsui would fall for._

_He glanced around the room and found that only one person wasn't among the admirers._

_The girl was sitting away from the commotion, seeming uninterested and unimpressed._

_She had tanned skin and had her hair completely covered in emerald green cloth._

_Jyuushiro went to sit beside her._

_"Konnichiwa," he smiled down at her as he took a seat._

_She looked up at him, blinking in surprise, and Jyuushiro found himself being drawn in by her eerie gaze._

_Her left eye was a beautiful shade of amber, almost orange in colour; while her right eye was a vivid shade of blue._

_"Konnichiwa," she responded._

_Jyuushiro was surprised by the husky tone of her voice._

_"I'm Ukitake Jyuushiro," he smiled politely._

_"Why are you not among the princess's admirers?"_

_"She seems to have enough as it is. What about you?"_

_The girl glanced back down at her books and Jyuushiro felt the heat that had been put off finally spread across his cheeks._

_"I've known Sakura-hime for a long time. I've never been impressed by her antics. Nor by most nobles. They are almost all selfish and arrogant."_

_"You weren't forced to join the academy to cater to her needs were you?" Jyuushiro wondered._

_"I signed up first, then she decided to join me," she sighed heavily. "And I thought I would finally be able to live my life in peace," she looked up at him again._

_"You know senpai, she will find you irresistible simply because you show no interest in her. It will annoy you to no end."_

_"You needn't call me senpai, I'm only a year ahead of you; and don't worry, it takes a great deal to truly annoy me," Jyuushiro grinned. "For example, you still have not told me your name and I am still calmly sitting here."_

_"Gomen-nasai," she blinked in surprise again and a radiant smile more beautiful than Jyuushiro had ever seen spread across her face, making her eyes crinkle into crescent moons and her face glow._

_"I'm Inari Kimiko,"_

_That smile was infectious._

_Jyuushiro's own smile widened and the heat returned to his cheeks._

_Suddenly, Shunsui appeared beside him._

_"Baka, I turned around to introduce you to the hime and you were gone, now I find you over here flirting with someone else,"_

_Jyuushiro glanced up to see the infamous hime had followed his friend over and was now staring coldly at Kimiko._

_"Nari-chan," she greeted coldly._

_"Suki-chan," Kimiko greeted innocently._

_Sakura's eyes narrowed but then she turned to Jyuushiro and her face lit up._

_"Ukitake-senpai, Shunsui-san told me you were his closest friend. You are very lucky. I love your silver hair, is that natural?"_

_Jyuushiro nodded, distracted, as he watched from the corner of his eye as Kimiko picked up her things and mumbled something about needing to get to go, before she made her exit._

_"Sumimasen," Jyuushiro excused himself and hurried after Kimiko._

_"Inari-san," he greeted as he caught up with her._

_She blinked her surprise at him._

_"Strange," she frowned. "Few members of the male gender ever wish to leave Sakura's presence once she has smiled at them."_

_Jyuushiro blushed and avoided eye contact as he said, "Perhaps it's because I've already been blinded by your smile."_

_He felt Kimiko's eyes assessing him._

_They walked in silence for a moment._

_Jyuushiro suddenly felt a fit seize him and stopped, the coughs raking his body._

_"Are you alright?" Kimiko frowned and placed a gentle hand on his upper arm._

_The touch was light and comforting, but felt like it was burning through his uniform sleeve at the same time._

_He smelt the spicy sent of cinnamon suddenly envelope him and the fit calmed._

_Still surrounded by the scent of cinnamon, Jyuushiro felt, for the first time ever, completely fine after a coughing fit._

_His gaze moved to Kimiko's concerned face._

'It's her_,'__he__thought,__realizing__belatedly__that__the__scent__came__from__Kimiko._

_He couldn't feel her reiatsu, but he could definitely smell the scent of cinnamon from her._

_"I'm fine," he smiled. "It seems it wasn't a bad one this time."_

_"It's happened before?"_

_Jyuushiro nodded. "I'm rather weak of body and am frequently prone to these fits."_

_"I've never been sick," Kimiko admitted. "It doesn't seem fun."_

_Jyuushiro smiled. "You get used to it, I'm afraid."_

_Kimiko blinked and finally remembered to remove her hand._

_Her cheeks flushed faintly in embarrassment and she glanced away._

_Jyuushiro felt the loss of warmth straight away._

_* END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

**A/N:** reviews appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Inari Kimiko was a very close friend to Shunsui and I," Jyuushiro explained to Nanao. "Everyone believes it was always just Shun and I who fought and survived together but that isn't true. She was the third in our group. She used to be the taicho for the ninth squad back before Muguruma Kensei. She graduated the academy the year below us and became a taicho not long after we did, though truthfully I believe she may have achieved bankai first."

"You were probably too young to remember Nanao-chan," Shunsui told her. "Kimi left before you joined the eighth."

"She left?"

"There were a few contributing factors," Shunsui looked back out the window. He had a nagging suspicion that someone was watching them. "Kimi loved being a taicho for the Gotei 13. For her, Seireitei was home; Jyuu, Yama-jii, me, and her squad were her family. And everyone loved her. You've seen how Ukitake's subordinates adore him, right?"

Nanao nodded.

"The way the members of the ninth squad felt about her was pretty much the same. They were devoted to her and she was devoted to them. She personally oversaw their training, making sure they could survive without her if the need ever arose."

Jyuushiro took over. "She was a combination of me, Shunsui and Hitsugaya Taicho. She was kind but stern, friendly yet cold; she was a bit of a klutz while still being intelligent; she was often lazy yet always managed to stay on top of things; she hated fighting but was unbeatable in battle. She never expected anything of her subordinates if she couldn't achieve it herself."

Shunsui nodded. "She was everyone's friend while still being their commanding officer. I still have no idea how she managed everything without going crazy."

"It was her nature," Jyuushiro sat back, placing a hand over his wound when it throbbed.

"We should take you to the fourth. Make sure you're healed up alright," Shunsui frowned.

Jyuushiro shook his head. "I'm fine for now."

"So why did she leave?" Nanao wondered.

"She didn't have much choice," Shunsui replied. "There were two contributing factors. The first was because of family troubles. Her family never formally acknowledged her, but they never hesitated to drag her into their messes when they needed her abilities."

"The second was her health," Jyuushiro looked sad. "The last family matter she was unwillingly pulled into caused her to become gravely ill, even Unohana Taicho didn't know what was wrong with her. Kimi was forced to take time off so as not to overexert herself but she didn't seem to get any better. Next thing anyone knows, her father had taken her home and handed over her resignation from the Gotei 13, and she wasn't in any condition to stop him."

"Jyuu and I tried," Shunsui continued. "Yama-jii even refused to accept her resignation at first. In the end, it seems her father won. No one had seen her since then. I guess they decided she was better off becoming a member of the Dragon Corps."

Shunsui stiffened as a shadow outside his window separated and began to leave.

He reached to open the window but paused when the shadow stopped and looked back over at him.

He smelt the faint scent of cinnamon even as his grey eyes met a sad, multicoloured gaze.

All of a sudden, Jyuushiro appeared beside him, eyes wide; he unknowingly clutched his abdomen.

Shunsui looked at him in surprise. "Jyuu, I didn't know you could move that fast,"

"Ukitake Taicho?" Nanao questioned worriedly.

Kimiko was already gone.

"Did you see her?" Jyuushiro turned to Shunsui.

"Barely," Shunsui's eyes turned sad as well. "I'm sorry Jyuu. How did you sense her?"

"She let you sense her, I was close enough that I sensed her too."

"Jyuu, you were on the other side of the room," Shunsui was shocked. "If she only wanted me to sense her, you shouldn't have been able to."

"Baka," Jyuushiro glared. "As if that would ever make a difference to me."

Nanao didn't know why she suddenly felt things were turning nasty, but she quickly insinuated herself between the two friends.

"I don't know what's going on here, but you don't seem your usual selves," she glared at the two of them.

"Gomenasai, Ise Fukutaicho," Jyuushiro apologized, facing out the window again.

"Gomen, Nanao-chan," Shunsui smiled sheepishly.

Jyuushiro sighed heavily. "I think maybe I should go get some rest," he picked up Sougyo no Kotowari and left the office.

Shunsui watched him go before picking up the sake bottle and cup.

"Nanao-chan, I'll be on the roof, should anyone come looking for me."

* * *

Shunsui took his seat on the rooftop, not even remotely surprised to see the black-clad figure already sitting there.

"Sake?" he offered.

She took the bottle from him and took a swig before handing it back.

"It was too close Shun-chan, I almost lost him."

Shunsui cringed at the nickname, but nodded at her statement, pouring himself a drink.

"He wants to see you," Shunsui told her.

"Has he forgiven me for the way I left?"

"Baka," Shunsui watched her from the corner of his eye. "You couldn't help it."

She was dressed entirely in black, the silver beads in her hair twinkled in the fading sunlight, and she still wore her mask.

"He's missed you. We both have. Seireitei isn't the same for us without you."

"My father has agreed to let me return, if I wished to."

"Return?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow, facing her as she drank from the bottle again.

Kimiko nodded once. "He said something along the lines of, '_I'm sick of seeing the lack of expression on your face. The Gotei 13 needs Captains. Reclaim your squad if that will put an end to your sulking._'"

Shunsui chuckled at her impression of her father and her lips twitched into a half smile.

"I didn't believe him at first, but then he said that it really would be beneficial to have me back in the Gotei 13."

"Do you want to return?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I never wanted to leave in the fist place."

"Then shouldn't that answer the question you keep asking yourself?"

Kimiko's teeth flashed as one corner of her mouth tipped into a rough grin.

"I guess it does."

They continued to drink in silence for a moment.

"Should I talk to Aki about it, do you think? Or should I surprise him?" Kimiko wondered as she stood up. "My father finally agreed to let us tell the truth about certain things."

"Hmmm…" Shunsui scratched his stubble in consideration. "That's a tough one. Jyuu will be ecstatic either way, but I'd love to see the look on his face if you chose to surprise him."

Kimiko finally smiled her radiant, infectious smile.

"Arigato Shun-chan, I'll have to think about it."

"Where are you going? We haven't even finished the bottle," Shunsui pouted.

"Some other soldiers of the Dragon Core went to retrieve the other taichos along with the shinigami-daiko and his friends from Hueco Mundo, they should have returned by now. Then, it seems, I'll be needing to have a chat with Yama-sensei," She smiled fondly down at him. "You should get yourself cleaned up. We can drink all night once I'm reinstated taicho of my ninth squad."

With that she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** yay…my first review, thank you…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

CHAPTER FIVE

One Week Later

Nanao frowned as she watched her taicho walking ahead of them.

He had been unusually good-spirited this last week.

"Ise Fukutaicho," Jyuushiro leaned closer to her, speaking quietly. "Has he had any sake yet today?"

"Not that I'm aware of, Ukitake Taicho," Nanao replied. "He has been like this since the day you all returned. He hasn't even flirted with me that much lately."

"A sure sign something is up," Jyuushiro frowned thoughtfully.

The taichos of the Gotei 13 had been summoned by Yamamoto Soitaicho for a meeting.

Those who had been in Hueco Mundo helping Kurosaki Ichigo had been safely returned to Seireitei, and all those who had been injured in various fights had been healed and were recovering.

The Dragon Corps had possession of the Hougyoku and had taken the Vizard into custody.

Tousen Kaname had been sealed inside the Shrine of Penitence for the time being, until his sentence could be decided.

"I wonder why the Soitaicho has called this meeting," Nanao said her thoughts out loud.

Jyuushiro nodded his agreement.

They heard Shunsui snicker and frowned at his back.

"Ise Fukutaicho, why are you walking with us?" Jyuushiro wondered.

"The fukutaichos were told that we would be having a meeting as well. Sasakibe Fukutaicho is addressing us with the same information you taichos are receiving."

"Hmmm," Jyuushiro frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

Shunsui began to snicker again.

"Shunsui! You know something," Jyuushiro accused.

Shunsui looked back at them over his shoulder, a wide grin spreading across his face.

He tipped his new hat forwards to shadow his eyes.

"I could tell you…but it would ruin the fun of the surprise."

"Taicho!"

"Shunsui!"

Shunsui snickered and sped up his pace.

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei was running late.

He paused as he turned a corner and spotted a woman with silver beaded hair and wearing a purple haori decorated with pink sakura blossoms and orange maple leaves.

She was standing before a wall that was clearly a dead end.

"Sumimasen," Hisagi approached her carefully.

"Ah," the woman faced him, a sheepish smile covering her face. "You have wonderful timing. It seems I shouldn't have pushed my luck and wandered aimlessly when I haven't walked these paths in such a long time. I managed to get lost and am now running late," she admitted. "You wouldn't be able to point me in the general direction of the first squad offices would you?"

"I'm headed there now, you can follow me…"

* * *

There was absolute silence in the taichos' meeting.

Yamamoto Soitaicho had just announced that the ninth squad was getting a new captain, but all of the other taichos knew that no one had tested anyone, as was the requirement to become a captain of the Gotei 13.

"Soitaicho," Soi Fon began to speak.

"You are clearly aware that no one has been assessed to fill the position. There was no need. This particular shinigami used to be a taicho among us. From that time I believe few of you were even shinigami yet."

There was another moment of silence as many of the captains imagined an old man returning to his former position, before they heard the faint tinkling of silver clinking softly against more silver.

"I believe she has arrived."

The doors opened.

"May I present Inari Kimiko, former and newly reappointed taicho of the ninth squad."

"Yo," Kimiko greeted with a bashful grin. "Sorry I'm late. It seems I'm still pretty good at getting lost in Seireitei."

This was greeted with more silence.

Kimiko had removed her purple haori and now carried it slung over one arm. Her black shinigami kimino and white taicho haori were sleeveless, the lining of her captain's haori was a pale yellow, and her obi was emerald green. A small black tattoo of the symbols of the ninth squad (the number within the diamond and the symbol of the buttercup) was printed on her right bicep. Her katana was worn on her right hip, the sheath an imperial purple, the hilt guard was silver with emerald green ribbon tied around the hilt. She still wore a green headband, but now wore her beaded hair loose. She didn't wear tabi and a small red gem winked from a toe ring on the middle toe of her right foot. She also wore black fingerless gloves that barely managed to cover her whole hand.

Shunsui was surprised to notice a jagged white scar that marred her left temple.

He had certainly never seen that before.

Kimiko's smile faded and she slowly scanned the quiet assembly.

Her dual coloured eyes rested last on Jyuushiro.

Their gazes locked.

Seeing the relief in his eyes made Kimiko smile in relief herself.

Jyuushiro looked as though he was about to speak when Unohana spoke up.

"Welcome back Inari Taicho," she said calmly. "I trust your health has improved enough for your job to no longer be affected?"

"That is why I have rejoined you, Unohana Taicho," Kimiko bowed her head in acknowledgement.

Yamamoto spoke up. "I suggest you all take this time to introduce yourselves. I will return in a moment. Kimiko-chan, welcome home."

Kimiko's smile was radiant. "Arigato, Yama-sensei," she swept into a formal bow as Yamamoto left the room.

Shunsui moved to embrace her briefly.

"The expression of surprise was brilliant. I swear he almost choked," he commented jokingly before releasing her and moving to stand beside Jyuushiro, who hadn't moved.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri approached Kimiko and studied her intently.

Kimiko blinked under the scrutiny but bore with it, studying him in return.

"Fascinating. I sense no reiatsu from you."

"Then you are using the wrong sensors," Kimiko informed him with a smile.

Kurotsuchi frowned. "Perhaps you would allow me to study you further?"

"No!" Shunsui interrupted at the same time Jyuushiro said, quite forcefully, "Absolutely not!"

Kimiko just continued to smile. "I'll allow you to study me the day you walk around Seireitei completely naked and without all that weird makeup and the extravagantly ugly headpiece."

Kurotsuchi gave her one of his darker glares but Kimiko's smile didn't even falter.

Kurotsuchi huffed and made his exit.

Kimiko blinked at his departing back.

"It seems I didn't catch his name,"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, twelfth squad taicho," Toshiro stepped forward and held out his hand, clearly impressed by how she handled Kurotsuchi. "And I am Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Kimiko clasped it in return. "Of the tenth squad," she nodded. "You are the young genius, I've heard of you. I'd love to sit down and have a chat some time."

Toshiro nodded.

Kimiko's gaze moved away and to the uncovered eye of Zaraki.

She smiled, recognizing the look in his eyes.

"I guess you are the newest Kenpachi. And no, I will not seriously fight you."

"Afraid?" Zaraki goaded.

Kimiko shook her head calmly, smile still in place.

"You misunderstand. I'd happily spar with you for practice, but serious fighting usually leads to death or serious injury when a Kenpachi is involved."

Zaraki tilted his head to the side, studying her for a moment.

Kimiko's eyes were next drawn to Komamura.

Her lips parted slightly, a sign that she was fascinated.

Kimiko approached him.

"Seventh squad taicho," Kimiko held out her hand and Komamura shook it.

"Komamura Sajin."

"Do you…" Kimiko's cheeks flushed. "Do you mind if I feel your fur?"

Komamura frowned at her for a moment but then leant down slightly and Kimiko ran her hand along his neck lightly.

"Wow," her eyes widened in delight. "It's so soft, and warm," she grinned her infectious smile and Komamura's ears twitched slightly.

Kimiko next turned to face Byakuya and she cringed.

"Which noble house are you from?"

Byakuya's eyes widened a tiny amount in surprise.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Kimiko bowed formally, and when she straightened there was a twinkle in her eyes. "Learn to lighten up. Even nobility is allowed to smile from time to time."

Byakuya gave her one of his more frightening glares but Kimiko just smiled in the direction of Shunsui and Jyuushiro.

"Seems the young noble has truly mastered the ability to think himself above everyone else."

Kimiko faced the two female captains.

"Hana-sempai," she smiled. "How's the S.W.A going?"

"We practically run Seireitei these days," Unohana smiled.

Kimiko perked up. "I'll have to rejoin."

"That's going to be dangerous," Shunsui muttered to Jyuushiro and Kimiko shot him a glare that made them both flinch back and put Byakuya's to shame.

Yamamoto rejoined them as Soi Fon and Kimiko were getting to know each other.

"Kimiko-chan, you seem to have annoyed Kurotsuchi Taicho already," he observed. "Have you made any more enemies?"

"Possibly the noble Byakuya,"

Yamamoto sighed heavily. "We really need to cure you of your tendency to pick fights with noblemen."

Kimiko pouted. "But they are just so annoying, with their attitudes and rules."

"Have you greeted everyone yet?"

"No," Kimiko shook her head and turned to face Jyuushiro. "There's one person left to greet."

"It can wait," Yamamoto said and Kimiko's face fell for a moment.

"Line up," the Soitaicho ordered and the captains quickly stood back in order.

"One last announcement before I dismiss you. The Dragon Corps have requested that Urahara Kisuke be brought forward so that he may confirm that the Hougyoku is, in fact, the real thing and Aizen hasn't tricked us into a false sense of security. Hitsugaya Taicho, I request that you dispatch someone to take the request to Urahara. Also Ukitake Taicho, when you find a moment send Kuchiki Rukia to invite the Shinigami Daiko and his companions here so we may extend our thanks."

"Soitaicho," Soi Fon faced him. "May I ask a question?"

Yamamoto nodded once.

"What is going to happen with the Vizard and Tousen?"

"At present, the Vizard are in the custody of the Dragon Corps. Tousen shall remain where he is for the moment. A decision has not been reached regarding his fate, as of yet."

There was once again silence in the meeting room.

**A/N:** I apologize if my chapters seem a little slow at times…I have a tendency to write really boring bits on occasion…R&R please, love to know what people think…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach…if I did, there would likely be a lot more romance…

CHAPTER SIX

Jyuushiro hung back outside the doors to the first squad offices and Kimiko stopped in front of him.

They didn't notice, but the other captains paused to see what they were doing.

For a moment they just stared into each others eyes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Jyuushiro informed her.

"I know," Kimiko smiled hesitantly. "Have you forgiven me though?"

Jyuushiro rolled his eyes and reached out a hand.

His fingers curled into the front of her haori and he pulled her into his arms, their lips colliding forcefully, turning quickly into a deep, passionate kiss.

All the other captains, save Shunsui, gapped in surprise.

Shunsui turned away, a grin tipping his lips up lazily.

"Move along, nothing to see here folks,"

Even Unohana seemed too shocked to move.

"Kyouraku Taicho," she looked to Shunsui for an explanation. "I never realized they were more than friends."

Shunsui's smile widened.

"Much more than friends, I'm afraid, but they were forbidden from telling anyone. Seems they're allowed now."

"What about his illness?"

"We all know he isn't contagious."

Soi Fon faced him now as well.

"They're kissing in public."

Shunsui nodded. "Yes, they are, I see it. Kimi mentioned to me last week that they were now allowed to tell everyone that they are married, but I'm not sure if she meant her fellow captains or _everyone_."

"Ukitake is married?" Byakuya frowned.

Shunsui nodded again.

"How long have they been married?" Unohana wondered.

"Since the year Jyuu and I graduated, while we were still at the academy."

Shunsui looked away from the shocked faces and saw that Jyuushiro and Kimiko were still locked in their embrace.

"Alright, break it up you two," he went over and forcibly moved them apart. "I get that you're happy to be reunited after all these years, but it's Kimi's first day back. She needs to go meet her squad and get settled back in."

Jyuushiro and Kimiko's faces turned bright red as they noticed the other captains watching them.

"I'll go speak to Kuchiki," Jyuushiro quickly left, the ghost of a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I guess I'll be going to meet my squad than," Kimiko slung her purple haori over her shoulders, wearing it in much the same fashion as Shunsui, only where often he slumped down, drooping his shoulders, she stood tall and proud.

* * *

Kimiko stood and stared up at the barracks of the ninth squad for a moment, a pleased smile on her lips.

She felt as if she was finally returning home.

She stepped into the courtyard and was met by the serious face of the young man who had helped her earlier.

He now wore the armband that indicated his rank as a vice-captain.

He looked surprised but then bowed formally.

"Taicho, it is an honor to meet you, I am Hisagi Shuuhei, your fukutaicho,"

"Ohayo Hisagi-kun, there's no need to bow," Kimiko smiled, stopping in front of him. "Bowing is for the pompous upper-class, if you ask me. I can already tell you are from Rukongai, am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Hisagi straightened.

"Those from the lower strands of Rukongai understand the need to fight to survive; that's why I like them," she stopped and frowned for a moment. "That '69' on your cheek? Does it have anything to do with Muguruma Kensei?"

Hisagi nodded. "He saved me once. It made me want to become a Shinigami."

Kimiko smiled again. "I helped train him; he was my fukutaicho for a time."

Hisagi nodded, amazement plain on his face. "It was mentioned that you were our past taicho, but you don't really seem old enough to have already been one and retired, Inari Taicho."

Kimiko laughed, the sound pleasant and contagious.

"I'm going to like you Hisagi-kun, but please, call me Kimiko if you insist on saying taicho each time you say my name."

"Kimiko Taicho?" Hisagi frowned.

She smiled and nodded. "That's it. Inari was my mother's name. My father has another, and my husband has a different name again. So I prefer to be called Kimiko."

"Understood."

"So, feel like introducing me to the squad?"

Hisagi nodded and led her inside.

Kimiko pulled off her purple haori as she scanned the gathered squad members.

"Where can I put this?" she asked Hisagi.

He took it. "I'll put it in your office, Taicho."

"Domo," she turned back to the squad.

"Konnichiwa," she waved at them, a serious expression on her face. "I am Inari Kimiko, your new Taicho. Now, I understand how you will all feel about me at first. Many will be hesitant about having a female taicho. Many will be hesitant because of Tousen's betrayal. Let me tell you now, I am not soft because I am female; from the looks of you, I could whip you when I was falling down drunk."

She paused for effect. "Whether you choose to like me or not, I am going to run this squad my way. I will train you personally and make damn sure _you_ can fight when _you_ are falling down drunk. I will not ask you for the impossible in any way; if I can't do something, I won't expect you to. The only thing I ask of you is that you respect me and my ways, and that you do your best, not for me, but for you. I hate losing men who were incompetent because they didn't try hard enough. Is that clear?"

There were a lot of shocked faces, but people nodded.

"Good," now she smiled. "Over the next few days, I'm going to run a series of programs and interviews to test your strengths and weaknesses and to get to know you all. So, until then, bear with me."

Kimiko turned to Hisagi.

"I'd appreciate your help with a few things, Hisagi-kun," she requested.

He nodded and she faced the squad again.

"For today, I would like you to go about whatever business Hisagi Fukutaicho had you assigned to do. Tomorrow I will have everything organized and I can start to get to know you," she smiled before heading to the taicho's office, Hisagi trailing behind her.

"Hisagi-kun, you were in the Karakura Town battle, yes?"

"Hai,"

"I'm glad to see you are healed and recovered. Going on what Yama-sensei told me, you have been doing a fabulous job as acting taicho."

"Arigato gozimasu,"

"Now, to work," Kimiko faced him. "Do you have records of all the current squad members?"

"Hai,"

"I'd like to see them…"

**A/N:** R&R please…also, I said in the summary that there would be many other pairings to come…I'm open to suggestions (Ichigo and Rukia are not debatable), I know a few characters I'm thinking of pairing together but I really love to hear other peoples opinions…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own bleach…*sigh*

CHAPTER SEVEN

Shunsui arrived at the ninth squad barracks as the sun was beginning to set, and paused to chat to some of the squad Shinigami, laughing at how intimidating they already found Kimiko.

He assured them that things would work out well and headed into the taicho's office.

He cringed at all the stacks of papers that surrounded the room.

Hisagi appeared to be returning the files to where they belonged, while Kimiko sat at her desk writing.

"Kimi," Shunsui greeted her.

She glanced up. "Shun-chan,"

He cringed and weaved his way towards her.

"Time to go," he told her, removing the pencil from her hand. "You promised to go out drinking with me once you were reinstated."

"But I wanted to spend some time with Aki," Kimiko pouted.

Shunsui rolled his eyes. "I already spoke to him, he'll join us there. Hisagi," he looked up as the fukutaicho reentered the room. "Want to join us for a few celebratory drinks?"

"Ahhh…" Hisagi frowned.

"Hai, come with us," Kimiko nodded, standing up and closing her notebook. "We have everything organized for tomorrow. We can finish putting the papers away tomorrow."

Hisagi still looked hesitant.

"Our usual drinking buddies will be joining us as well," Shunsui told him. "They all want to meet your new taicho. Kira, Matsumoto, Abarai, Iba, Ikkaku, and a few others."

"I don't mind if you go out drinking, so long as you're here tomorrow," Kimiko admitted. "I used to go out drinking with Kensei and our squad all the time," she grinned, then frowned thoughtfully. "Although, now I think about it, Kensei never did drink all that much when I was around. And he always got really mad when I started impersonating him with others around," she chuckled.

"I guess it couldn't hurt then," Hisagi grinned.

* * *

Jyuushiro had sent his two third seats, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro to inform Kimiko and Shunsui that he would be a bit late, only for them to never return.

Now, entering the crowded bar, he saw that they too had been drawn into the merrymaking that centered mainly around his wife.

He smiled and approached the group.

"Taicho!" Kiyone gasped, upon noticing his arrival, her cheeks already flushed from the sake.

She and Sentaro jumped to their feet, swaying slightly and bowing, apologies gushing from their mouths.

"Daijoubu," he grinned. "Enjoy yourselves."

Jyuushiro's eyes moved to his wife, who was currently doing impressions of people, something she had a tendency to do when drunk.

Her current impression was of Yamamoto, and she had him pegged, facial expression and all, sending Shunsui and the Shinigami surrounding her into peals of laughter.

He couldn't help chuckling himself.

Someone requested she do one of Shunsui next and she had them in fits again at how good she was at replicating him.

Kimiko looked up, clearly having felt his presence now.

Her grin was radiant and she jumped up onto her seat, beckoning with both hands for him to join them.

He smiled and weaved his way through the people to her side.

"Shuu-kun, Shun-chan, can one of you shuffle down a little?" she requested.

"Don't worry about it," Jyuushiro shook his head when Hisagi started to move. "I'll grab a stool at the bar," he pointed.

Kimiko pouted and glared, looking as if she was three years old.

"I know," she brightened. "Sit here," she tapped the seat she had vacated. "I can sit in your lap," she looked pleased with herself.

Jyuushiro raised an eyebrow. "Is that wise?"

"Baka, my father gave us permission to tell everyone. So quit being a party-pooper and sit already."

He held his hands in surrender and took her seat, Kimiko landing in his lap as soon as he sat down.

She handed him a cup of sake and smiled around at the shocked faces.

She winked and said, "Bet none of you knew that Ukitake Taicho had eloped with his lover before he even graduated."

"I knew," Shunsui held up his hand. He was clearly just as drunk as Kimiko, and still in his '_Happy_' phase.

And so the night went on.

Finally, around three in the morning, Kimiko ordered Hisagi to bed so he could be ready for the coming day.

Jyuushiro, not entirely sober now himself, managed to send a hell butterfly to let Nanao know where she could find Shunsui in the morning, should she need him; and he hoisted Kimiko onto his back for a piggyback ride home.

With her arms around his neck and her legs supported by his elbows, Kimiko snuggled against Jyuushiro's back.

She sighed contentedly. "I missed you Aki."

"I missed you too Kimi, you have no idea how much."

"I hate tha' they dragged me inta their mess again," she whispered. "Stewpid royals. Why did my father h've t' be th' king? Life would h've been so much simpler. I woul'n' h've needed t' go away fer so many years. Th' only good thing tha's come of any of this was tha' you married me 'cause ye didn' wanna lose me."

"I married you 'cause I love you Kimi,"

"I know tha'," she rolled her eyes. "Bu' we wouldna married quite so soon if not fer my wicked stepmother's sudden desire t' save Suki frem havin' t' marry tha' no-good, pompous, _arrogant_ nobleman."

"I guess you're right."

"Course I am," she moved his hair aside and kissed the back of his neck. "'N' I love you too, Aki," she hugged him tightly. "Now hurry up home so I can show you how much; it's been 120 years; that's far too long, after all."

* * *

Nanao frowned down at her taicho, asleep on the table, drool beginning to pool from his parted lips.

She knew Ukitake's message was only for if she needed to find Shunsui, but she had decided that it would be far easier and safer to fetch him now.

She shook his shoulder none-to-gently in an effort to wake him up.

"Five more minu's Nanao-chan," he muttered sleepily.

Her temper flared and she slapped his shoulder with her closed fan.

He made a noise of pain and lifted his head slightly. "So cold Nanao-chan," he whined. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Home," Nanao said through clenched teeth as she helped Shunsui to his unsteady feet.

"Kimi and Jyuu left too?" he chuckled. "Nanao-chan, I rhymed."

"They let me know where you were before they left."

"Guess it woul' be bes'ta leave th' lovebirds alone tenigh'."

"Lovebirds?" Nanao carefully supported her captain's swaying body.

Shunsui nodded. "S'prised not everyone's heard yet tha' they're married. Shame," he sighed heavily. "I could've had her if I weren't an idiot."

"Could have had who?"

"Kimi, Nanao-chan, Kimi," Shunsui sighed as if he were stating the incredibly obvious. "Kimi always seemed so cold, 'n' most of us were blinded by Suki-hime; but not Jyuu. I saw too late how great she was, 'n' they were already in love."

"Did you love Inari Taicho, Taicho?"

He nodded and almost fell over.

"She was the first girl I ever truly loved," he sighed again. "But it was only just young love, it wasn' mean'ta last 'n' my feelings fer her became tha' of a big brother as I saw how much she and Jyuu were made for each other," he stumbled.

Nanao caught him and led him the rest of the way to his office where she lay him down on the couch.

"Ye know, Nanao-chan, how sometimes people are just _made_ fer each other."

"I understand, Taicho."

"Ye wanna know who the first _woman_ I've ever loved is, my lovely Nanao-chan?"

"Not really, Taicho."

He pouted. "But it's you, Nanao-chan," he sat back up.

"I don't believe you, Taicho,"

Shunsui suddenly took hold of her arm and drew her into his arms, his lips finding hers.

Warmth spread through both of them and Nanao found her mind had gone blank.

Then Shunsui sat back with a sigh.

"I love you, my sweet Nanao-chan, it would be real nice if you had been made fer me," with that he drifted off to sleep.

Nanao touched her fingertips to her tingling lips.

She had wondered for a long time now, what it would feel like to have him kiss her.

She wasn't entirely sure if she was better off now that she knew just how good it made her feel.

**A/N:**…sooo, what did you think?...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

_* FLASHBACK*_

_Shunsui fought with his heavy lips and won, managing to crack them open enough to see the dim classroom he was lying in._

_He flinched as he felt the ache in his injured leg and thought back to what had happened._

_He remembered the academy had been suddenly attacked by what seemed like hundreds of Hollows; but the last thing he remembered was his thigh being slashed and his body flying backwards as he tried to fight them back._

_Leaning up on his elbows, he saw that his thigh had been bandaged with what appeared to be the sleeve of a female student's uniform._

_He heard movement and glanced over to see Inari Kimiko bandaging her right arm with her remaining sleeve._

_Her katana was resting beside her, blood dripping off the blade._

_She glanced over, feeling his eyes on her. The usual cold, blank expression still occupied her eyes._

"_Kyouraku-san, I'm glad you're awake. I'm afraid I'm not very good at healing just yet, so your leg is only bandaged."_

"_I take it you saved me?"_

_She nodded. "That was one fair-sized Hollow. I doubt I would have been able to get it if you hadn't injured it first. You slowed it down considerably."_

"_Why did you save me?"_

_She blinked in surprise. "You were in trouble, why wouldn't I try to save you?"_

"_Almost everyone else would have run."_

"_Well I'm not 'almost everyone else', am I?" Kimiko frowned. "Besides, they'll make lousy Shinigami, acting like that. I certainly hope I don't have to work with them any time in the near future."_

_The makeshift bandage she was still trying to tie on her arm slipped again and she started muttering curses under her breath._

_Shunsui sat the rest of the way up._

"_Here, let me help you with that," he indicated she should come closer._

_She let him tie the bandage and then tried picking up her katana._

_She cursed again, wincing, as it dropped back to the floor._

"_Looks like you won't be any good if we need to fight again,"_

_Kimiko gave him a chilling glare that sent shivers rushing along his spine._

"_I wouldn't be so sure," she sighed and sat beside him. "Thanks for this though," she indicated the bandage, which was already being soaked through by her blood._

"_Just returning the favor."_

_They sat in silence for a moment._

"_Do you know what happened to Jyuu?" Shunsui wondered._

"_I'd hoped that you would tell me; you're his closest friend."_

"_But he's been spending more time with you lately."_

_Kimiko looked shocked. "The two of you share a dorm room, how could he spend more time with me? We don't even have any classes the same. Besides," she sighed. "I was in class when all this started."_

_There was silence again and they heard the distant screams of Hollows and students._

_Kimiko cursed. "I can't just sit here and do nothing while everyone is getting attacked. Not to mention I'd feel better if you were with Ukitake-san."_

_Shunsui frowned. "Me?"_

_She nodded. "You seem to be lazy and a bit of a womanizer, but there's more to people than their outside appearances. You and Aki would do anything to protect each other; you're a team, and you're best friends. If he were to have a fit, you'd back him. I always feel better knowing that."_

_Shunsui could tell she was being serious and completely honest with him._

"_Wouldn't_you_rather be there to back him up?"_

_Kimiko shook her head. "I would, but men in general concern themselves with protecting the women, even if those women are more than capable of protecting themselves."_

"_So who backs_you_up when you fight?"_

_Kimiko smiled sadly, and it softened the cold set of her features._

"_I'm afraid I have to make do with Kiyoshi, as I don't really have a best friend."_

"_Kiyoshi?"_

_Kimiko held up her katana in her left hand._

"_Ah," Shunsui nodded his understanding. "Your zanpakutou already has a name? That's impressive for a first year so new to the academy."_

_Kimiko nodded. "I'm afraid we're still getting to know each other though, so I'm only just able to go into Shikai form now."_

_They heard the scream of a Hollow close by._

"_It's getting closer," Kimiko observed._

"_I'm not sure how good I'll be in a fight at the moment," Shunsui admitted, pushing himself into a standing position and testing his injured leg, cringing at the twinge of pain and weakness. "And you can't even hold your katana, let alone fight with it."_

"_I've already told you one secret, and my ability to go into Shikai_is_a secret," Kimiko glared at him. "If I tell you one more, will you swear on your life not to tell?"_

_Shunsui nodded. "Obviously you've worked out that I hold my life very dear to me."_

_Kimiko stood also and held out her katana in her left hand._

_She looked Shunsui in the eye and told him, "I'm not right handed."_

_He frowned in confusion. "I've seen you fighting in class and practices; you always fight right handed."_

"_And I always draw it right handed even though I keep my sheath on my right hip," she rolled her eyes. "I write with my left hand but fight with my right. I do it to throw off my opponent but also so I hold the advantage. If my opponent is weaker then I can easily defeat them without using my full strength, thereby not exhausting myself. If my right arm is injured beyond use, like right now, I will also still hold the advantage because no one would suspect that I can still use my left arm. And I_am_stronger when I fight left handed."_

_Shunsui stared in shock. "How many people know this?"_

"_Everyone knows I write left handed and fight right handed," she frowned. "For some strange reason I can't seem to write right handed," she shook her head, getting herself back on track. "I've never told anyone that I can fight left handed."_

"_Why are you telling me?"_

_She gave him a look that clearly stated she was wondering if he was an idiot after all._

"_Unless I want you trying to protect me while you're also injured, I think I'm doing the right thing. I refuse to let people die if I can help it."_

_Shunsui watched her carefully for a moment._

"_I'm sorry to say that I think I misjudged you."_

_She grinned and Shunsui's heart skipped a beat._

"_I'm the kind that's easy to misjudge, and I like it that way. Besides, most people are so easily blinded by Suki-chan's 'charms' that when she says I'm not a nice person, they tend to believe her."_

"_Why does she not like you as much as she does?"_

"_You've heard more than enough of my secrets to last a while. But Suki's only mean when it comes to me, so it's not as if she's a truly cruel person," Kimiko shrugged._

_They heard a Hollow scream almost right outside the door to the classroom._

"_Shall we go kick some Hollow butt?" Kimiko grinned._

_Shunsui nodded, grinning himself._

_* END FLASHBACK *_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

CHAPTER NINE

When Hisagi arrived at the ninth squad's training grounds the next morning with an uneasy stomach and a pounding head, he definitely didn't expect his new captain to be grinning quite so brightly.

"Cheer up, Hisagi-kun, we're going to whip this team into shape," she said cheerfully.

"Hai, Taicho," Hisagi tried not to cringe, perplexed by how she seemed completely unaffected by the amount of sake she had consumed the night before.

She had had just as much, if not more, as Hisagi had had.

"Ohayo, Taicho, Fukutaicho," one of the seated officers greeted loudly, bowing to them as he arrived.

Hisagi fought off a smile when he saw his taicho's eye twitch just a little.

It seemed she was simply very good at hiding the evidence of a hangover.

Kimiko was quick to get started, having the present squad (some officers were on duty) doing katas so she could study their form.

The morning was spent with Kimiko viewing their abilities as she moved among them, speaking to each Shinigami individually and writing in her little book.

When she let them take a rest and get lunch, Hisagi took the opportunity to question her about the book.

She showed him a series of notes on every member of the squad, accompanied by an amazingly accurate drawing of each person.

"I can remember everything I read after reading it just once, but I'm not so great at putting names with faces and such, so I keep a record."

When everyone returned, she had them sit along the sidelines.

"Now I've seen your form, and it's quite good," Kimiko smiled at them all. "Now I just want to see how you all hold up in an actual fight. I realize you are probably tired already, but stamina is important, so learn to fight past exhaustion. Those of you with seated positions must earn the right back in these battles. Those of you who are unseated, this will give you a chance to earn a seat. You will all fight me one-on-one using whatever means necessary. I don't care if you use hand-to-hand techniques or kidou. Now, who's first?"

They all stared at her, shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you all too scared to fight me?" she goaded.

"Taicho!" there were many protests.

"We don't want to risk hurting you,"

Kimiko's left eye started to twitch.

"I'll fight ya," Zaraki spoke up.

Only a few people had noticed the presence of a few curious captains and vice-captains watching on.

"Zaraki Taicho!" Hisagi protested, but Kimiko waved him off.

"If you want to spar with me so they'll understand I'm not weak because I'm a woman, nor fragile because I am a captain, then sure, fight me."

"Taicho," Hisagi protested. "Zaraki Taicho is like an animal when he fights."

"Even better," Kimiko grinned. "I have to show you all that I'm more than fit to command you, and lead you in battle. Kenpachi-san," she faced Zaraki. "Understand that this is _not_ a fight to the death."

"I'm curious about ya," Zaraki admitted. "I can make an exception and not fight ya t' the death if ya promise it'll be a fun fight."

Kimiko just grinned and took up a spot near the centre of the training ground.

"No moving out of the lines of the ground," she told him. "I don't want you messing up my squad."

Zaraki nodded and took up his position across from her, his fukutaicho jumped off his shoulder to join the spectators.

Zaraki was the first to draw his weapon and rush her.

Kimiko took up her stance and everyone watched her reaching for her katana with her left hand, only to be surprised to find it already being drawn out with her right hand.

Zaraki was surprised when his attack was not only solidly blocked, but when it only moved her back a little over a centimeter.

Zaraki glanced down at her weapon, seeing strange symbols carved onto the blade near the hilt guard.

Both captains pushed their weapons forward, trying to move the other person.

Zaraki put a little more reiatsu behind his attack and Kimiko skidded backwards.

Zaraki rushed her again, trying to catch her when she was still off balance, but Kimiko dodged.

Their pace picked up speed and the constant clang of steel rang out.

"Your bells give you away Kenpachi,"

"That's what they're there for," Zaraki grinned savagely. "I can hear yer beads too. They don't slow ya down, do they? They sound heavy."

"Not at all. And they certainly aren't worn for the same reason as your bells."

"So they're decorative? How disappointing."

Kimiko grinned slightly. "Oh, they aren't just decorative."

This time, Kimiko dodged his blade entirely and swung around, twirling in the air.

Zaraki went flying when the beads hit his face.

He rose slowly, fingering his jaw.

Kimiko stood smirking at him.

"I see, a secret weapon," Zaraki grinned. "I like it."

"They're hardly a secret. Many people have regretted getting so close to me in battle," Kimiko chuckled. "The first time I hit someone with these, I knocked our four of his teeth and broke his nose."

Zaraki took the opportunity to rush at her again.

She smiled and moved aside, their blades clashing.

"Not going to bring out your Shikai?'

"Kiyoshi doesn't really like to be shown off," Kimiko informed him.

The next swing they cut each others right cheeks.

"Kimiko Taicho, Zaraki Taicho," Hisagi spoke up suddenly. "I'm going to cut in now. Zaraki Taicho, my taicho's point has been proven. Would you please stop the fight now? I know I would like to get back to our training."

Zaraki glared at him and Kimiko chuckled.

"Some other time than, Zaraki Taicho," Kimiko bowed respectfully as she sheathed her katana.

"Yeah yeah," Zaraki sighed and moved off the training field.

Hisagi moved forward to examine his taicho's wound.

She waved him off. "This is nothing. I received worse injuries when I was still at the academy. So who's first?" she asked her squad.

As her testing started, Shunsui and Jyuushiro watched on.

"Zaraki Taicho didn't seem to put much effort into that fight," Jyuushiro observed.

Shunsui nodded. "I agree. But then, Kimi wasn't even using her reiatsu to help her out."

"The two of you can sense how much reiatsu she is letting off?" Soi Fon asked curiously.

"Hai," Shunsui and Jyuushiro nodded.

"Kimi has the most amazing control over her reiatsu," Shunsui told her. "She has always had amazing control. She doesn't even let any off unconsciously. If you ever sense her, it's only because she wants you to."

"I wasn't able to sense any at all, I thought she was a joke; being a captain when she doesn't even have a reiatsu."

"Don't worry," Jyuushiro smiled. "Over time you'll realize how to sense the little bit you always feel when standing beside someone with even minimal reiatsu."

"I think I worked it out," Zaraki came to stand beside them, still watching Kimiko, Yachiru hanging from his shoulder as always. "She mentioned something t' Kurotsuchi about usin' the wrong sensors. When I was fighting her, I could smell the faintest bit of cinnamon, that's her reiatsu, isn't it?"

Jyuushiro and Shunsui nodded, surprised.

Everyone knew Zaraki wasn't very good at sensing reiatsu.

"Her reiatsu has a smell rather than a weight?" Soi Fon frowned.

"Iie," Jyuushiro shook his head. "It has weight when she wants it to. But because of her zanpakutou's abilities, her reiatsu is hard to sense. It's hard to explain, but it's like, Kiyoshi thought it was unfair no one could sense her power and so gave her reiatsu a scent."

"Kiyoshi?" Soi Fon wondered.

Shunsui nodded. "Kiyoshi. The name means bright, shining, clear; or it can mean quiet child."

"So you're trying to tell me her reiatsu is pretty much clear because of her zanpakutou?"

They nodded.

"Except when she releases it," Shunsui added. "The effect is pretty much the same as when she lets down her hair."

"What does her hair have to do with anything?" Zaraki seemed lost.

"Kimi has always kept her hair covered," Jyuushiro explained, frowning at his best friend. "There are many reasons for it. What Kyouraku Taicho is trying to say is that Kimi is extremely beautiful with her hair out."

Shunsui rolled his eyes. "The only men I know to have ever seen her hair uncovered, that aren't related to her, have all fallen hopelessly in love with her."

"Yeah, with her appearance," Jyuushiro muttered darkly.

Shunsui snickered. "You're one to speak. You fell in love with her smile before ever seeing her hair."

Jyuushiro's eye twitched and he started glaring at his friend.

Soi Fon and Zaraki frowned in confusion…it looked suspiciously as if the ever-calm Ukitake Jyuushiro was about to lose his (believed to be non-existent) temper.

"Now now," Shunsui chuckled. "You should have accepted this already. It isn't as if women in general don't fall hopelessly in love with _your_ smile," he teased.

The glare got darker.

"You're the prettiest couple in all of soul society, and the most passionate…" Shunsui laughed and danced away as Jyuushiro lunged for him.

Soi Fon watched them go.

"Things in the Seireitei have started to get stranger than usual," she observed. "The Kenpachi is sensing reiatsu no one else can sense; Ukitake has a wife and loses his temper; Tousen hands himself over; the new taicho has a reiatsu that can be smelt but not felt; next someone will tell me Kuchiki Byakuya has a secret long-lost-love, Yoruichi-sama is marrying that no-good, lazy-ass ex-taicho, and everyone is slowly coupling up while we're still at war…"

Zaraki watched silently as Soi Fon also left.

"Ken-chan," Yachiru peeked at him. "Do you think Bya-kun could really be in love with someone?"

Zaraki groaned. "Who cares?"

**A/N:** The next chapter sees a little action…and the fate of the Vizard will also come in the next few chapters…thanks for the reviews, love them…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I still wish I owned Bleach…

CHAPTER TEN

That night, Jyuushiro went by the ninth squad in the hopes of walking his wife home, only to find her drinking with her entire squad.

She had trained and tested them hard all day; but they had gained some modicum of respect for her and her abilities.

"Aki," she smiled as he joined her. "My squad has been catching me up on some of the gossip of the Seireitei. I really have to meet this Shinigami-daiko."

"He's a good boy," Jyuushiro nodded.

"Did you come to fetch me?" Kimiko asked abruptly.

"No," Jyuushiro looked away to hide his blush.

Kimiko grinned and stood.

"If you'll all excuse me," she addressed the assembled squad. "Enjoy the rest of the sake and be here on time tomorrow," this was accompanied by a look that said '_Or else_…' "I have to go home and make love to my husband."

Jyuushiro's face wasn't the only one going bright red.

He quickly stood and dragged her out of the room.

"I think maybe you've become a little _too_ open about our relationship,"

She pouted. "It was just a little fun," she sighed and linked her fingers with his, hugging herself close to him as they slowly began to stroll back to the house they had once shared, not only with each other, but with Shunsui (on the rare occasions he was actually home).

"Isn't the moon pretty tonight?"

Jyuushiro nodded his agreement.

"Aizen and Ichimaru are most likely planning a new attack; Yama-sensei really doesn't want to send anyone back into Hueco Mundo to search them out?"

"No," Jyuushiro shook his head, glancing down at her.

"You're wondering why I was gone so long, aren't you?" Kimiko searched his eyes.

Jyuushiro wasn't surprised, she had always been very adept at guessing what was on his mind.

"More like, wondering why you took so long to contact me," Jyuushiro responded. "I know how your family can be; but I was worried; it isn't like you to not let me know you're safe. I wouldn't have put it past your family to not tell me if you had have died or something, but 90 years without word..." he sighed. "It was hard."

She quickly hugged him tightly.

"I was in a kind of coma for those 90 years," she admitted. "My body was ravaged by a horrible fever. I wasn't aware of it though. Kiyoshi likes to remind me that I would have died if not for him keeping my body alive. The whole time I was fighting an inner battle; Kaida was a tough opponent and I almost lost myself on more than one occasion. Since then, I've spent the last 30 years training and learning to control my…_newer_ abilities."

Jyuushiro was frowning now. "Your fever was bad when they took you away. You suffered that for a so many years?"

Kimiko shook her head. "My body suffered that; as I said, I was not aware of it."

"You seem as healthy as you always have been."

She nodded now and smiled at a group of Shinigami they passed by.

"I am healthy now. When I woke from my battle, however; I was so weak that it was a struggle just to get my eyes open. Recovering my previous strength took some time."

Jyuushiro sighed heavily. "The things your family put you through."

She smiled up at him briefly before concern shadowed her eyes. "What about _your_ health?"

"It has it's moments," Jyuushiro sighed. "Sometimes I'm bad, sometimes I'm really bad," he shrugged it off. "I haven't had a single attack since you pulled me from the battlefield though, so that's a promising sign, considering I was wounded."

"Or perhaps it is simply being in my regal presence," she joked.

He smiled, but they both knew that it _was_ partially because of her presence.

They didn't understand any of it, but they had worked out a long time ago that something about her reiatsu calmed his illness, causing fewer attacks or fits.

Yamamoto had suggested that perhaps she was somehow able to lend him some of her health and strength because they're abilities had a small affinity, but Kimiko didn't believe this as the similarity was far too small.

Shunsui liked to say that it was their love for one another that soothed him and kept him going. Jyuushiro liked to ignore those comments.

They walked on in silence for a time.

"This war has only just begun," Kimiko sighed. "If the Hougyoku we retrieved is the real thing, who knows how long it could be before Aizen finds a new way to attack us," she paused. "I wonder if some other enemy will spring up in his place."

They reached their home.

It was a small manor house of traditional Japanese style, surrounded by high walls. The garden held many trees and flowers surrounding a small lake.

"The housekeeper told me that in the time she has been caring for this place, you have never come here…and Shunsui is, as always, hardly ever home."

Jyuushiro looked sheepish. "There were just so many memories surrounding this place, good and bad. I found it hard being here without you," he shrugged uncomfortably.

Kimiko smiled and took his hand, drawing him inside.

"I found it hard being without you too; but I'm back now," she removed his haori and took his katana from him, moving through the house to place them in their bedroom, hers soon joining his.

The housekeeper, a young woman named Koto Mao, approached them hesitantly.

"Ukitake-sama, Inari-sama," she bowed politely. "Do you desire dinner?"

Kimiko and Jyuushiro wore twin smiles of kindness.

"I believe we have both already eaten, thank you Koto-san," Jyuushiro replied.

Kimiko nodded. "You may withdraw for the night Koto-san. We are not very high maintenance, which is why you are the only one looking after the house, besides the guards."

"Thank you, Inari-sama," she bowed again.

"Arigato, Koto-san," Kimiko smiled and she pulled Jyuushiro into their room.

"I'm not used to there being a servant living in _this_ house," she sighed. "Perhaps we should see if she wants to only come by a few times a week to clean the place like Umeko-san used to do…whatever happened to her?"

Jyuushiro shrugged. "She decided to retire, it seems. Koto-san is, I think, about the twenty-somthingth housekeeper I've hired since Umeko-san left. Shunsui seems to scare a lot of them away on the rare occasions he comes home."

He looked down at his wife and noticed the glint that had entered her eyes.

They reached for each other at the same time; lips locking and hands yanking at clothes.

* * *

They were woken by the distant echo of the emergency gong sounding.

Despite being disturbed from their sleep, they were dressed in mere seconds and parting ways at the gate, using shunpo steps to reach their squads.

"Hisagi!" Kimiko reached him, expression serious. "What's the status?"

"Unknown Taicho," Hisagi replied.

Takahiro, the current third seat who had been placed on commanding duty that night approached them.

"Kimiko Taicho, Hisagi Fukutaicho," he bowed his head.

"Report," Kimiko demanded.

"A large group of Hollows appear to have broken into Seireitei," Takahiro stated. "The eleventh squad has been deployed, but the report says there may be too many to handle, the Hollow have broken in from several points sir."

Kimiko frowned.

"Our orders?" she questioned.

"Prepare for battle, sir,"

"Right," she moved to higher ground to face her squad.

She separated them and gave them orders to patrol the area for signs of Hollows, telling them to keep together and in touch at all times.

One team had been ordered to stay and guard the squad house.

"The most important thing for you to do is stick together and report something the minute you see or sense it, understood?"

"Hai," was the collective reply before they separated and moved out.

"Hisagi-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Contact Yama-sensei," Kimiko told him as she watched her squad go. "Someone should be sent to the Shrine of Penitence in case Aizen is trying to extract Tousen. Find out if he has done this."

"Hai, Taicho," Hisagi did as ordered.

When he turned back to his captain, Hisagi saw that she was watching the distant horizon. The scent of cinnamon was strong as she appeared to be assessing the situation.

"Hisagi," she said quietly. "We can't let anything happen to our squad, understood?"

"Hai."

"Good. We're going to patrol from the surrounding rooftops; the Hollows seem to just keep coming, each one seems stronger than the last. The eleventh will be stretched thin and even the Kenpachi can't take them all. Soon enough they will begin to reach us. I want you on guard and communicating with the teams at all times, understood?"

"Hai, Taicho,"

"Good, stick with me; let's move," she jumped to the nearest rooftop and began running along the top, assessing the surrounding landscape.

After a moment, she paused.

"Hisagi-kun, did you sense that?"

"Hai, it's an arrancar," Hisagi looked in the direction the reiatsu had come from.

"It's nearest to here. Come, Hisagi, we're going to meet it before it comes across our weaker squad members."

**A/N:** okay, slightly boring chapter…hopefully the next one won't be…R&R please


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** we all know how this goes…I don't own Bleach, you don't own Bleach…*sigh*

**A/N:** okay, there are a few things in this chapter that are in Japanese (release command, etc.)…that is because I thought it sounded cooler…now, be warned if you know Japanese that I have only ever done a semester of the language and therefore used the internet to translate…so some things may not be in the right order, or even the right context…translations are at the end of the chapter…

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Kimiko ran at full speed, intercepting the arrancar by colliding forcefully with him and sending them both flying.

Hisagi hovered not far behind his captain when she quickly regained her footing, facing off against the arrancar.

He was tall and lanky, with pale skin and a long crimson braid. His mask looked a great deal like thin framed glasses with what appeared like long thin fangs stretching down his cheeks to his lips from his silver eyes. He was dressed entirely in dark blue and his sheathed katana rested at his back.

"I don't have time for you," he sneered.

"You've disrupted our peace," Kimiko replied coldly. "_Make_ time for me."

The arrancar glared at her, assessing her with his frightening eyes.

"You are a taicho."

"Hai,"

"That wasn't a question,"

"I know," Kimiko smiled.

"Have you ever faced an arrancar before?"

"No," Kimiko shook her head. "But judging from your power level, you shouldn't be too difficult to defeat. Are you a follower of Aizen?"

"Never!" the arrancar sneered.

"Then why would you sacrifice so many underlings to come here?"

"I want your prisoner, Aizen's follower. With him, we will take back Las Noches and Hueco Mundo from Aizen."

"How could Tousen possibly help you do that?"

"By speaking."

"He will not speak," Kimiko informed him. "And you will not reach him. Either leave now or draw your katana," she placed her hand over the hilt of her own weapon.

The arrancar sighed heavily and in the blink of an eye the two had their katanas pushed against each other as they struggled to subdue the opponent.

For a moment Hisagi lost sight of them, only to see his taicho sent flying with such force, that when she crashed through a wall, several of her silver beads shattered.

The arrancar turned to Hisagi.

"Do you mean to stand in my way too? I only hope you are stronger than your taicho."

As Hisagi reached for his katana, the ground suddenly quaked and gravity seemed to get heavier.

"You've succeeded in pissing me off,"

Kimiko stood, blood staining the visible section of her hair dark red.

The air around her seemed to have distorted and small rainbows shimmered in and out of focus around her.

Hisagi finally came to understand a small amount of his new taicho's true power. And he was glad he was not to be on the receiving end of whatever she still held hidden.

At the nearby eighth squad, Shunsui tensed and glanced in the direction of the ninth squad as the ground trembled and the Hollows his own squad fought, cowered and retreated.

"What is that?" Nanao frowned.

"Kimi seems a little pissed off," Shunsui informed her. "She's found herself an arrancar…"

* * *

Kimiko's eyes began to glow eerily. Her right blue eye glowed white and her left brown eye blazed red.

"Mamorinuku kuseni nabikasu* Kiyoshi," she chanted and a blinding light engulfed first her katana and then her.

* * *

Jyuushiro felt her release even all the way in the thirteenth sector.

"What was that light?" Kiyone asked nervously. "Was that the powerful hollow I sensed?"

Jyuushiro shook his head. "That was Kiyoshi being released."

"Kiyoshi?" Sentaro wondered.

"My wife's zanpakutou," Jyuushiro frowned.

He thought he had felt her reiatsu tremble through the earth, scattering the Hollows they had been fending off.

She must have been injured if she was annoyed enough to release Kiyoshi so soon in a battle.

He fought the urge to go to her as Hollows once again descended on his squad…

* * *

When the light faded, Hisagi saw that her once emerald green obi, head scarf and hilt ribbon, had now all turned as silver as her blade.

The blade itself had lengthened and sharpened, the tip squaring off so that the katana had a third small, yet sharp, edge, causing it to vaguely resemble an asymmetrical triangle.

The strange markings towards the base of the blade took on a ghostlike red glow.

The air around Kimiko continued to shimmer as she watched the arrancar.

The arrancar pursed his lips and blew a cero towards her.

"Kikanki tate*," Kimiko said quietly, holding out her blade as a clear wall that looked like crystal or glass held off the attack.

With a sweep of her katana, the shield and the cero vanished.

"Mewokuramasu*," Kimiko commanded with another sweep of her zanpakutou, sending a flash of pure white light at the arrancar.

In the second that the light blinded him, Kimiko disappeared and reappeared in a flash step behind him.

Blood spurted from the arrancar's left shoulder and his arm thumped to the ground.

He screamed in agony and quickly retreated into a garganta.

Kimiko sighed heavily and resealed her zanpakutou, and Hisagi watched on in amazement as silver returned to green once again.

Suddenly a man and woman joined them.

"Kimiko Taicho," Mugurama Kensei saluted her stoically.

He wore a loose indigo blue kimono over a tank top and cargo pants.

"Kimiko-kyou*," the woman bowed.

She wore a red sleeveless kimono and black hakama that stopped at mid-thigh. Her obi was a violent red and her tabi were black and stopped above the knee. She wore soft-soled shoes rather than sandals.

Kimiko glared at her.

"Rin-chan, how many times have I told you _not_ to address me that way?"

"Sumimasen, Kimiko-dono, I forgot again."

Kimiko's eye began to twitch. "You seem to forget that a lot," she muttered.

"Reiko-san," Kensei stepped between his old taicho and his new acquaintance. "You've known Kimiko Taicho for quite some time now; you know she hates when her friends address her as if she's above them."

Reiko flushed.

Hisagi took the moment to look her over.

Reiko had ebony hair, which she wore in a samurai ponytail with the ends beaded, and he realized that she must have been a member of the Dragon Corps. And upon closer inspection, he saw that the white beads were decorated with red flames.

She had tanned skin and glowing amber eyes.

The sheath of her katana was black with a pink sakura blossom blooming at the bottom, it's loose petals drifting towards the hilt of the zanpakutou.

The hilt had red ribbon and the guard itself was interesting. It was silver and oval shaped except for on the side of the blade's sharp edge. There, it swirled around what looked like a fiery ruby.

Kimiko sheathed her own katana and stumbled to Kensei, leaning against his arm.

"Kensei, I need t' in'roduce you t' someone," she frowned when she realized her voice had come out slurred.

She touched a hand to her wound and studied the amount of blood that came away on it.

"Damn," she swore. "Los' too much blood," she stumbled again and three sets of hands reached out to steady her.

"This has happened before," Kensei informed them. "She has a tendency to get hurt, release too much power, and then, once she's defeated her enemy, the blood loss catches up to her; and head wounds bleed more than most."

Kimiko giggled. "Everytin's started spinnin'."

Kensei felt his eye twitch a little.

"She returns after 120 years and gets injured in her first real fight," he muttered, shaking his head and picking her up. "I'll take her to the Fourth. Looks as if the Hollows are clearing out. Unohana will be swamped soon."

Hisagi and Reiko trailed behind him.

"I'm Shikamaru Reiko, by the way," Reiko held out her hand to Hisagi.

"Hisagi Shuuhei," he shook the proffered hand.

"Hisagi Shuuhei?" Kensei turned and studied him closely, a frown etched into his brows. "I've heard that name before."

He peered at the '69' on Hisagi's cheek for a moment.

Hisagi found himself speechless in front of the man who had changed his destiny.

"You sa'ed him," Kimiko mumbled. "I proud of you Kensei; he my fu'taicho now."

Kensei's eyes widened. "I remember ya now. You were that kid who wouldn't stop crying."

Hisagi flushed red. "Not one of my finer reactions," he said awkwardly. "I've come a long way since then."

"I see that," Kensei nodded. "100 years and you're a fukutaicho to a very powerful taicho."

Kimiko giggled. "Don' flatte' me tha' way Ken-kun," she slurred.

Kensei made a valiant effort in the fight against his temper.

"The truth isn't flattery, Taicho, it's fact," he glanced down at her and started moving again. "Time to get ya to Unohana."

"I'm no' your taicho anymore, Ken-kun," Kimiko drifted into unconsciousness.

"I _hate_ when she calls me that," Kensei muttered.

"She gives out some strange nicknames, she was calling me Shuu-kun the other day," Hisagi told them.

"She must have been drunk. Was she drunk?" Kensei asked.

"Hai," Hisagi nodded.

"She gives almost everyone nicknames they generally hate when she's drunk. The most annoying part about it is that she only seems to remember the nicknames when she's drunk or has lost enough blood to be out of it…that's when not even other taichos are safe. She once dubbed Ukitake '_Ushi_*_-kun_'," Kensei shuddered.

"Ah," Hisagi's face lit up when he remembered Ukitake. "I should let Ukitake Taicho know Kimiko Taicho is okay," he was quick to send off a Hell Butterfly.

"Why would you be doing that?" Kensei frowned. "He and Kyouraku were always close to her, but they were never overly protective or anything."

Reiko looked to Hisagi. "She was really allowed to tell everyone?" Reiko smiled, flames danced happiness in her eyes. "I'm glad."

"Allowed to tell what?" Kensei's eye was twitching again.

"Kimiko Taicho and Ukitake Taicho have apparently been married since their academy days," Hisagi informed him.

Kensei's mouth dropped open and he stopped mid-step.

"_Married_?"

Hisagi and Reiko both nodded.

"They told everyone the other day," Hisagi confirmed.

"How did _you_ know about this?" Kensei asked Reiko.

"I used to be a Shinigami," Reiko told them. "When I left Seireitei quite a number of years ago, I was asked to join the Dragon Corps, and, at the time, I was happy to do anything to get away from here. That's how I met Kimiko-dono. I've been one of her closest companion's since we met and she requested that I tell her everything about Soul Society since she had left. I remember she was proud when she heard that you had replaced her as taicho to her beloved squad, and sad to hear about your…disappearance. She asked a lot about Ukitake and Kyouraku and eventually confided about hers and Ukitake's relationship."

"You used to be a shinigami?" Hisagi frowned. "And Kimiko Taicho is from the Dragon Corps?"

Reiko smiled her faint smile again. "You never really stop being a Shinigami, Hisagi-san," she told him sadly. "And yes, Kimiko-dono was pretty much forced to join the Dragon Corps."

"By her father?" Kensei wondered. "Or her stepmother?"

Reiko looked surprised. "Almost all of the royal family, I believe. You know about her parents?"

"Only a small amount," Kensei admitted, as they reached the Fourth. "She used to bitch about them a lot. Nothing specific, just enough that I understood she was born illegitimate, was refused to be acknowledged, and yet, was constantly dragged into the family's troubles…unwillingly. She used to like to say that as far a she was concerned, they weren't her family."

Shunsui joined them suddenly, giving them all a fright.

"I intercepted your message to Ukitake," Shunsui informed them, inspecting Kimiko's wound. "He had a fit right at the end of the battle and is laid up under Unohana's watchful eye. I hoped Kimi's injury wasn't too bad so we could avoid telling him. He knows she was injured in some way and is refusing to rest until he knows she's all right; seems he felt Kiyoshi's release even at the Thirteenth."

"I'm sure if you bend the truth a little he won't notice," Kensei suggested. "He never used to."

Shunsui sighed heavily. "Mugurama-san, Kimi just returned from a 120 year absence…he'll be far more cautious for some time to come…but I'll try anyway. Get her patched up as fast as possible," he left them.

"You heard the Taciho," Reiko grinned.

**A/N:** okay…my translations are below, I hope you enjoyed the chapter…next chapter is another flashback…the chapter after sees Ichigo, Rukia and a few others returning to Soul Society and after that you will find out about the fate of the Vizard…also, Reiko is going to play a bigger role in the coming chapters…

* Mamorinuku kuseni nabikasu = Protect to the end and yet conquer

* Kikanki tate = Unyielding shield

* Mewokuramasu = blind the eyes of

*Kyou = Lord, Lady, Dame

*Ushi = carries, cattle (n), cavity (n), cow, decayed tooth, second sign of the Chinese zodiac (the Ox) (n), tooth decay …reference= .info/2/english-japanese_?word=ushi


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine

**A/N:** Zanpakutou speaking will (for flashback scenes) be in **bold** italics and peoples thoughts are written normal…also, this flashback takes place during Jyuushiro and Shunsui's final year at the academy…by this point, Shunsui (though he _did_ love her) now sees Kimiko as a sister as Jyuushiro and Kimiko have been secretly seeing each other for the last few years…whew, it's taken me something like four tries to get this flashback to a point where I was satisfied with it…

CHAPTER TWELVE

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Kimiko watched the hairs as they were reduced to ashes, the flames mesmerizing her._

_Her zanpakutou was still in her hand._

'I _won't_ marry him,_' she thought to herself._

'_**What are you going to do?**__' Kiyoshi spoke inside her head, his voice soothing. '__**You can't run around the Seireitei forever. The shinigami will catch you in no time.**__'_

'Then I will go where they won't go,_'_

'_**You can't possibly mean…**__'_

"_Rukongai," Kimiko spoke aloud now, interrupting him._

_She sheathed Kiyoshi and picked up her small bag, setting out into the darkness once again._

'_**This is insane,'**__Kiyoshi stressed. '__**All this because they want you to marry a man you don't know?**__'_

'No,_' she smiled faintly up at the crescent moon. '_All this for my freedom._'_

'_**Are you really any more free if you spend your life on the run?**__'_

"_Yes," she spoke aloud again. "They will no longer be able to control me."_

'_**If you are always looking over your shoulder, they will still hold some amount of control.**__'_

_Kimiko chuckled dryly. '_You sound so wise. Did you really want to be placed on a shelf somewhere, gathering dust because my husband disapproves of women fighting?_'_

_There was a moment of silence._

'_**Run as fast as you can…**__'_

_Kimiko chuckled again._

_She moved through the maze of the Seireitei in silence._

'_**I**_ _**can feel the daylight approaching,**__' Kiyoshi said suddenly, making her jump._

_He chuckled humorlessly but continued. '__**You need to find cover. If you travel during the day, someone will spot you.**__'_

'But where do I hide,_' Kimiko glanced over at the horizon._

_She could tell that the sky was beginning to lighten._

_Suddenly a hand covered her mouth from behind and she reached for her katana in panicked reflex._

"_Shhh, it's alright," the sound of Shunsui's voice and the familiar feel of his reiatsu didn't make her any calmer._

_He released her and she turned to face him._

"_I barely recognize you without your hair covered," he said quietly. "What the hell do you think you're doing, breaking Jyuu's heart and running off into the night?"_

"_How long have you been following me?"_

"_A while," Shunsui said dryly, hinting that it was far too long for his enjoyment. "I wouldn't have caught you if you hadn't stopped by that fire."_

"_You should go back, before they realize you're gone," she frowned. "You don't need anymore marks against your name, especially this close to graduation."_

_Shunsui just frowned and shook his head. "First you'll tell me why you broke the heart of one of my best friend's, then you'll tell me why you're running off…and then I may consider going back."_

"_I don't have time for this," Kimiko shook her head, looking away. "I'm truly sorry about Aki, but he has a big heart and he's young, he'll recover and move on."_

"_Do you really believe that?"_

_She didn't respond._

"_Do you intend to move on?"_

_Again she didn't reply._

_After a moment Shunsui sighed heavily._

"_They want me to marry someone else," Kimiko admitted before he could speak._

_She paused._

"_They want me to give up my life, my dreams, myself…all to marry someone so that Suki can live out_her_dream," she told him sadly. "She doesn't know about that part. She just knows I'm being forced to marry; the same as Jyuu."_

"_So you're running away?" Shunsui frowned again. "I never pegged you as the kind to run away."_

_She faced him and he saw the shimmer of unshed tears in her eyes._

"_I've tried_everything_I could think of,_ everything_; and still they won't release me from the contract," she laughed bitterly. "They're even willing to formally acknowledge me just so I can be married off in Suki's place. Running away was my final option. They're coming for me today; I want to be as far away from the academy as possible by then. You and Jyuu will have to become dragons_*_without me."_

_There was silence again._

_Then they felt another familiar reiatsu approaching them._

_Kimiko went pale._

"_He followed?" she said in a whisper._

"_Did you think he wouldn't?" Shunsui questioned._

_Jyuushiro joined them a second later, wheezing slightly as he caught his breath, anger burning in his eyes._

"_You shouldn't have come," Kimiko frowned at him._

"_Shut up," he ordered and Shunsui and Kimiko blinked in surprise._

"_You don't get to speak," Jyuushiro went on. "You broke my heart when you told me we were over and you were marrying someone else. I've felt like I was dreaming, everything's so hazy. But then you go and leave me this letter," he held up a sheet of parchment and the green cloth that had served as her headscarf. "And you expected me to just let you leave? Clearly I didn't succeed in teaching you what it's like to have someone love you."_

_He broke off as he let out two rasping coughs._

"_I'm_not_letting you get away. I'm coming with you."_

_Shunsui and Kimiko were truly astonished by that announcement._

"_Aki…I can't let you give up your dream," Kimiko shook her head._

"_But I'm expected to let you give up yours?" Jyuushiro frowned and shook his head also. "I have two options for you…either you marry me as soon as possible and return to the academy with me–"_

_She started to interrupt, startled by this, but he held up a hand to silence her._

"–Or_we run off to Rukongai and you marry me…but either way you marry me. I'd like to see them force you then."_

_Kimiko shook her head again, mouth still hanging partially open._

"_They'll kill you for sure,"_

_Jyuushiro shrugged. "They can try, but I won't go down without a fight."_

"_Jyuu," Shunsui spoke up now, staggered by his friend's speech. "Are you sure about this? There's no going back if you marry her."_

_Jyuushiro nodded and a smile split across Shunsui's face._

"_Then I suggest you try giving her a more romantic proposal," he grinned._

"_Shunsui!" Kimiko looked appalled._

"_What?" he shrugged. "Third wheel or not, I'll come with you…I can't let the two of you have all the fun."_

_Jyuushiro chuckled and turned to face Kimiko again._

"_I love you Kimi, marry me? I don't ever want to lose you," then he frowned again, messing up his proposal once more as he demanded. "And what_the hell_have you done to your hair?" he looked horrified as he reached to touch her now short locks._

_She couldn't help but laugh as she was pulled into his arms._

_She shook her head against his chest. "I shouldn't let you do this," she said. "What if they punish your family or something?"_

"_Then they don't deserve to be royalty," Jyuushiro's voice was kind again, back to normal, a smile in his tone. "My family loves you. You're already one of us…and we protect our own. They'll be just fine."_

_He continued after a moment, Shunsui, at this point having turned his back to them while they sorted it all out._

"_Kimi, I love you, as I didn't know I_could_love another; and I don't care that we're young, or haven't graduated, or even that your family may try to kill me if I eloped with you without their permission…I don't care about any of it...I just want you with me."_

_She smiled up at him. "I love you too, Aki," a tear trickled down her cheek and she moved to quickly swipe it away, embarrassed. "Look at me. I'm acting like such a girl…crying over something like this."_

_Jyuushiro laughed and wiped the tears from her lashes._

"_You_are_a girl, after all," he grinned. "This single tear leaves me with no doubt that you love me, that you tried to protect me; and I'm honored…but_never_do it again."_

_Kimiko grinned, a twinkle in her eye._

"_I'm afraid I can't promise not to try and protect you again, just as you can't promise not to protect me,"_

_He frowned and opened his mouth to speak._

_Kimiko rolled her eyes and drew his head down for a deep kiss, effectively shutting him up._

_Shunsui peeked over his shoulder when they went silent and rolled his eyes, heaving a sigh._

"_Look at what I'm in for," he mumbled to himself._

_Jyuushiro rolled his eyes at his best friend's back and untangled the green headscarf Kimiko had left him with the letter._

_He wrapped it around her hair once again, tying it off with practiced ease._

_He knew how she felt about her hair, why she kept it covered, and for her to leave him the scarf and cut off her beautiful tresses proved to him just how serious she had been about leaving._

"_You seem awfully good at that," Shunsui frowned. "There's been more to your relationship than I believed, hasn't there?"_

_The couple's faces went an interesting shade of red._

(**A/N:** and that is the way Kimiko and Jyuushiro decided to get married, etc…lol…while it wasn't entirely romantic, I think it fit, as Kimiko, while loving, is the kind of modern woman who would first advance her career before thinking about marrying…even if it is the love of her lifetime…)

* * *

_They stood at the fenced off yard and watched the children playing out the front of the house._

_They had all agreed that, if someone was going to try and kill Jyuu for marrying her, they should be the ones to choose where the confrontation would take place…that way they could know all the possible means of escape._

_Following up with Shunsui's suggestion, Kimiko had volunteered her mother's house, where she had spent the early years of her life growing up._

_They had been travelling through Rukongai, to the country for the last four days._

_Kimiko and Jyuushiro had married their second day in Rukongai._

_Now Kimiko shook her head._

"_We can't do this here. Children shouldn't be dragged into this."_

_Some of those children had eyes in shades Kimiko recognized as having come from her mother._

_Jyuushiro took her hand, an unspoken offer of comfort._

"_Are they your siblings?" Shunsui wondered._

"_Those two have eyes like my mother's," she nodded her head in their direction._

"_Didn't you say you grew up here?" Shunsui frowned. He had been appraised of who her father was a long time ago but didn't know all of her life story as Jyuushiro did._

"_I was only here for a short time when I was young before my father found me and took me to have a "better" education with Suki and his other children. I haven't seen my mother since, nor been back here. Obviously she moved on and had other children. I'm happy for her."_

_Jyuushiro pulled her to him, inserting her back to his front, arms wrapped around her for comfort._

"_You're no longer alone," he whispered to her. "You have me and Shunsui," he extended his left arm, reminding her of the fresh tattoo on all their left wrists that symbolized their newly made pact._

_She smiled and nodded. "Let's find somewhere else."_

_They were turning to leave when a ball was kicked their way._

_Kimiko caught it and approached the fence again._

_She smiled kindly and held out the ball to the boy._

"_Here you are, you don't want to be losing that," she handed it over as the children all stared at her._

"_Domo," the boy who had taken it nodded._

_He paused and glanced to her waist, where her katana was shadowed by the black travelling cloak she wore._

"_Is that a zanpakutou?" he wondered._

_Kimiko frowned, unsure as to whether she should answer truthfully or not._

"_It's my katana," she settled on._

_Now the boy frowned too._

"_He_knows_it's a zanpakutou," a girl who didn't look much younger than the boy marched up to the fence and glared at Kimiko, who blinked, taken aback._

"_Nana!" the boy shushed her._

_Kimiko chuckled. "It's okay. It is a zanpakutou, but you'll have to keep it a secret," she smiled and winked._

"_Are you shinigami?" the boy asked now._

_Kimiko shook her head._

"_Hey, you have two-coloured eyes as well," the girl pointed in awe._

_Kimiko nodded and smiled again._

"_But my eye is blue, instead of green like yours is."_

"_And that one has white hair?" she pointed to Jyuushiro._

_Jyuushiro laughed. "Hai, though my hair used to be as black as both of yours when I was younger than you."_

"_Are you old then?"_

_Now Shunsui laughed._

_Another little boy joined them._

"_Are you traveling?" he wondered._

_All three nodded._

"_We're playing hide-and-seek with my wicked stepmother," Kimiko grinned and winked again._

"_Why is your stepmother wicked?"_

"_Because she wanted me to get married to an ugly prince with no sense of humor,"_

_The children looked fascinated._

_A man appeared at the end of the road, headed towards them._

"_Oto-san!" all the children grinned excitedly and took off in his direction._

_Kimiko smiled as she watched them go, then took Jyuushiro's hand again._

"_Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Shunsui asked._

_Kimiko nodded and reached into her kimono, pulling out a carved wooden hair comb decorated with dragonflies._

_She placed it on the fencepost and turned away._

_Jyuushiro wrapped his arm around her shoulders while hers went around his waist and Shunsui took her hand as they started walking again._

"_So, where to now?" Shunsui wondered._

"_Inari Kimiko-sama?" a male voice asked from behind them and they spun, hands going to the hilts of their zanpakutous automatically._

_The man held up his hands in a nonthreatening manner and they saw the comb Kimiko had just left behind in his hand._

"_Sumimasen," the man bowed. "I am Kosuke Yuuta. I am your mother's husband. She would not forgive me if I let you leave, she speaks of you so often. What my children told me of you just now, and when I saw you leave this," he held up the comb. "I knew it had to be you."_

_Kimiko nodded. "The comb is part of a set."_

_Kosuke nodded. "Would you come in and see your mother? Meet your siblings properly? Your companions are welcome too, of course."_

_When Kimiko didn't reply, Jyuushiro moved forward. "She would love to come, wouldn't you Kimi?"_

_She glanced up at him and he saw the uncharacteristic nervousness that shimmered in her gaze._

_He smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her hand in his. "We'll be with you the entire time. You handled my family; you can handle yours."_

_The oldest of the children, the boy who had first spoken to them, joined his father._

"_Are you really Kimiko-neesan?" he asked._

"_She is," Shunsui nodded and they watched the boy's face light up excitedly._

"_I always wanted to meet you," he bounced on the balls of his feet in his excitement. "I'm Kosuke Hotaru, the oldest," he bowed._

_Before long the five children present had been introduced. Nanami was the oldest of the girls; Yasunari was the second brother; Hatomi the second sister; and Kohana the third sister._

_Amidst the chatter of the siblings she had never met, though they seemed to know her, Kimiko lost Jyuushiro's hand, and when her mother appeared in the doorway of the house with a child on either hip, Kimiko felt the air leave her lungs and her limbs froze up._

_Kimiko's mother, Kosuke Maeko, had long ebony hair, tanned skin, and eyes much like her daughter's, the left eye the same shade of amber, though her right eye was emerald rather than blue._

_Tears filled those eyes as their gazes met._

_Kosuke quickly moved to take the children from her and Kimiko was in her arms in the time it took to blink._

_Before she knew it, Maeko had them all sitting at the dinner table with the family, eating dinner and Shunsui was regaling them all with tales of their exploits at the academy._

_Kimiko had been placed between Maeko and Nanami, and far away from either Shunsui or Jyuushiro, and was feeling overwhelmed by the whole experience._

_Jyuushiro and Shunsui were fitting in well, as they always did, Jyuushiro helping to feed the male twin, Suoh; his twin sister, Emiko, sitting in Maeko's lap._

'_**He'll certainly make a good father**__,' Kiyoshi snickered suddenly, startling Kimiko._

"_Neesan? Are you okay?" Nanami frowned._

"_Hai," Kimiko nodded quickly, smiling at her sister. "My inner voice startled me is all."_

"_Your inner voice?" Hatomi frowned on Nanami's other side._

"_Hai," Kimiko nodded again. "You see, zanpakutou have spirits, which come from the person who summons them. The person who wields the katana is their master and can communicate with them inside their minds. Mine is a quiet one and so it often startles me when he decides to speak."_

"_Your inner voice is a_boy_?" little Kohana piped up._

"_Hai," Kimiko laughed. "I have a boy inside my head. But Shunsui tells me he has a_ girl_ inside his," she whispered it for effect._

_The girls all started giggling and Kimiko glanced up to meet Jyuushiro's tender gaze._

_They all helped clear away the dinner dishes and as the sun went down the young ones were sent to bed._

_Without the children around, Kimiko found herself unsure of how to act._

_She always knew how to act around children, but throughout most of her life, the adults had treated her like an annoyance._

"_You didn't come by to see me," Maeko stated as they sat and poured tea Kimiko feeling safer now Jyuushiro was back at her side._

"_I didn't originally plan to, no," Kimiko looked down, embarrassed._

"_Tell me the story?" Maeko requested. "Yuuta-sama will leave if you don't want him to hear it."_

_Kimiko shook her head at this. "Saika-heika* planned to force me into an arranged marriage because she didn't wish for her own daughter to be forced into it. When I couldn't find a way out of the contract I decided to run away. One thing led to another and we decided to come here."_

_Maeko glanced over at her daughter's companions. "And two from the noble-class of Seireitei decided to run with you?"_

"_We're her family," Shunsui said, far more serious than usual. "We couldn't let her just up and disappear on us."_

"_Her family?" Kosuke frowned._

_Both young men nodded._

"_Technically Kimi is now a Ukitake," Shunsui informed them._

_Two sets of eyes darted between Jyuushiro and Kimiko._

"_You married someone else because of this?"_

_Slowly everything was explained._

* * *

_It was daybreak the following morning when Kimiko sensed an all too familiar reiatsu approaching the house._

_She had woken before the sun, when Jyuushiro had started coughing beside her._

_She had calmed him, and he slept peacefully now._

_The entire house slept peacefully._

_Kimiko got up and dressed quickly, taking her katana with her to greet the single person who had come to fetch her._

_She met him at the gate and bowed low._

"_Kimiko-chan," her father smiled faintly down at her, his amber eyes sad._

"_Zentaro-heika,"_

_He cringed. "I suppose, at this point, I don't deserve to be called your father," he spoke gravelly, running a hand through locks as pale as her own. "But I need to tell you that Saika planned all this without me. When my man informed me of what had happened, and that you had disappeared into Rukongai, I came myself to speak with you."_

"_You didn't approve of the marriage?"_

"_I didn't approve of you being forced into it, considering you aren't acknowledged as a hime. And I needed to apologize, for not knowing what was going on, or being able to stop it before now."_

"_Then you never received my letter?" Kimiko frowned._

_The king looked surprised. "It's been quite a long time since I received anything from you."_

_Now Kimiko looked surprised._

_Zentaro's eyes turned angry and his reiatsu fluctuated. "Saika is going to have a lot to answer to when I return home."_

_Kimiko looked about awkwardly._

"_Ah…" she started. "I'm going to need to be released from the marriage contract."_

"_Of course," her father nodded. "But I'm going to need to get you and your friends to sign contracts of silence. I can't have Saika's actions reflecting badly, nor risk someone finding out the truth of your birth."_

_Kimiko's face flushed. "There's just one problem," she paused nervously. "I kind of…married someone else…the other day…" she trailed off._

_The king looked surprised. "Well that complicates things," he frowned thoughtfully. "Is he a noble?"_

"_Lower class aristocracy," Kimiko informed him._

"_You were forced to marry another," her father sighed regretfully._

_Kimiko shook her head now. "I wasn't forced to marry Jyuu, not really. I imagine that, had these events not taken place, we would have married someday anyway."_

"_You love him?" Zentaro asked._

_Kimiko nodded. "More than my life."_

"_Marrying for love is a truly rare occurrence," his voice was regretful. "But, under the circumstances, you may need to keep silent about your marriage."_

_Kimiko nodded. "So long as it's acknowledged and no one tries to kill him for it or force me into another marriage, I really don't mind."_

_Jyuushiro exited the house suddenly, startling them._

_He was still wearing his sleep clothes and his hair was rumpled, but his eyes were wild in their need to find Kimiko safe._

_He stopped when he saw them, relief crossed his face first, closely followed by wariness._

_He approached them, realizing self-consciously, what he looked like._

_Jyuushiro reached Kimiko's side and bowed, having realized astutely that this man had to be related to her, and somehow royalty, from his hair colour._

_Kimiko smiled reassuringly and reached to smooth out some of his hair._

"_Aki, this is Ryu-Kin Zentaro, my father," Kimiko grasped Jyuushiro's hand and faced her father again. "Father," the word seemed rather foreign to her tongue when addressing this man. "This is Ukitake Jyuushiro, my husband."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

**A/N:** whew, that turned out longer than I thought it would…R&R please…

*This is in reference to something I have yet to cover in the story but will explain now so you will understand…In Japanese symbolism the koi represents perseverance in adversity and strength of purpose. The strongest koi swims upstream until it reaches the final waterfall, where it vaults into the mists and becomes a water dragon…Kimiko likes to say that everyone starts out a koi fish, but those who fight and make there dreams/aspirations come true are the ones who become the dragons (I will cover this in greater detail later on)…

*Heika = means His/Her/Your majesty and is used for the Emperor or Empress (King or Queen)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach…

**A/N:** Just so everyone knows…the age of Ukitake and Kyouraku is unknown; some estimate approximately 500, some say well over 1000 (and I certainly can't seem to figure out the aging system of Soul Society as something throws me off every time I think I _have_ finally worked it out)…I'm going with the latter of the two and saying that they are somewhere over 1000, in case I ever bring it up but avoid it at the same time in this fic; also, it makes things more interesting…and as I'm pretty sure I touched on earlier in the tale, Kimiko is only a year younger than Jyuushiro and Shunsui…

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The morning after the attack on Soul Society saw the arrival of Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo, along with Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi.

Stepping out of the gate with their shinigami guide to find no one waiting for them, but many shinigami running around frantically, trying to patch up Seireitei, was more than a little surprising.

"Looks like we missed the excitement," Yoruichi frowned as the gate closed behind them.

"There's a lot of residual Hollow reiatsu," Urahara observed.

"Ichigo," Rukia turned to the orange-haired Shinigami Daiko, worry evident in her violet eyes. "I'm going to check in with Nii-sama and Ukitake Taicho."

"Ichigo, go with her," Yoruichi ordered. "We'll head straight to the Soitaicho."

The two ex-captains disappeared quickly.

Ichigo and Rukia headed in the direction of the nearby Sixth Squad, where they (Rukia) could sense Byakuya's reiatsu pulsing.

As they passed a fork in the maze, they saw three people, clearly arguing, headed their way.

"Kensei?" Ichigo called and waved.

The Vizard nodded in acknowledgement and spoke briefly to the two women he was with, before they moved forward to greet each other.

"This is Inari Kimiko Taicho, she just reclaimed the Ninth Squad," Kensei introduced. "And Shikamaru Reiko, of the Dragon Core."

Kimiko was now without her hair beads, her hair covered in emerald coloured cloth, the end of which she was playing with as she studied Ichigo.

Kimiko smiled sweetly then. "Rukia, right? Aki was telling me about how you brought forth the Shinigami Daiko; you've done Seireitei a huge favor if you ask me," she smiled at Ichigo. "And my squad has been regaling me with tales of your adventures. I couldn't wait to meet you," she frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Kurosaki Ichigo; you are much younger than I expected, but you hold great power, and there's something about you that suggests you truly haven't gained said power for your own benefit…considering that scowl."

There was silence for a moment before Kimiko paled and swayed slightly.

"Taicho!"

"Kimiko-dono!"

Kensei and Reiko both took a hold on one of her elbows.

Ichigo and Rukia watched on worriedly.

Kimiko waved her companions off. "I'm fine, sheesh."

"You aren't fine," Kensei scowled. "You have a head wound. You think hiding the bandages beneath a piece of cloth will make people forget?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes as she and Kensei started bickering.

Reiko turned to Rukia.

"I hate to be too forward," she started hesitantly. "But are you, by any chance, a relation to Hisana?

"Byakuya-nii-sama adopted me as his sister because Hisana-sama was my sister…did you know Hisana-sama?"

Reiko nodded and Rukia thought she saw a deep sadness flit through her eyes.

"I'm the one who introduced her to her husband," she sighed. "It all seems so long ago now…"

Rukia wanted to question her some more but Kimiko and Kensei finished their argument (Kimiko won of course) and soon the three were back on the path to the Ninth Division, with the promise that they would meet again soon.

When they reached the Sixth, they found various seated and unseated Sixth Squad Shinigami alike frantically running around and repairing the surrounding buildings under the instructions of a stressed out Renji, while the imposing presence of Byakuya stood on the shaded porch, silently watching them work.

"Nii-sama," Rukia greeted.

"Byakuya," Ichigo greeted solemnly.

Byakuya frowned for a moment, staring at Rukia, before shaking his head as if to clear it and returning their greeting with a nod.

"Rukia, Kurosaki,"

"Is there something wrong, nii-sama?" Rukia wondered when he frowned again.

"I am sure it is nothing," Byakuya replied stoically. "I just seem to be imagining a reiatsu lingering around yours that couldn't be."

"We met the new taicho," Rukia frowned now too. "She had a companion with her that seemed to know you and Hisana-sama."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. "Who was her companion?"

Renji interrupted then, bounding over to greet them. He began to tell them all about the new taicho and how she had fought the arrancar last night.

Byakuya took the moment to close his eyes and send out his reiatsu, searching for one familiar reiatsu in particular.

He found it in the Ninth Division and his eyes flew open as he gasped in surprise, old feelings bubbling to the surface.

"Nii-sama?" Three faces were turned to him worriedly (though Ichigo seemed more curious than worried).

He swallowed and locked down his emotions.

"It's nothing, will you all excuse me?" he headed off.

The others watched him go in silence.

"We should go see Ukitake Taicho," Rukia said, as Renji was pulled away by his responsibilities.

When they reached the Fourth, they bumped into Kiyone in the hall.

She took one look at Rukia and burst into tears.

"Rukia-san," Kiyone threw herself on Rukia. "It's over!"

"What's over?" Rukia seemed unsure of how to handle the situation.

"He's ma-ma-married," she sobbed.

Ichigo looked on in horror as the girl seemed to cry louder.

"Who's married?" Rukia frowned in confusion.

"Th-the t-taicho, a-all the-these y-years, h-he's been m-m-_married_–" she broke off with a wail.

"Ukitake-san's married?" Ichigo frowned, making his usual scowl more frightening.

"H-h-hai," Kiyone wailed.

Jyuushiro himself appeared in a nearby doorway, frowning worriedly, still pale and dressed in his bed clothes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his concern evident.

Kiyone's tears disappeared as suddenly as they had come and she hurried over to her taicho's side.

"Taicho, you shouldn't be up," she fussed, trying to lead him back to his bed.

"Konnichiwa Kuchiki-san, Ichigo-kun," he smiled at them. "It's good to see you."

"Ukitake Taicho, should you be out of bed?" Rukia frowned in concern.

"Why does no one believe that I can tell when I'm well enough to move about?" Jyuushiro sighed heavily. "I feel fine. But Unohana Taicho won't let me leave. She's let Kimi go with an injury, but she won't let me go and I'm fine," he looked put out.

"Kimi?"

"Ah, gomen, Inari Kimiko, the ninth squad's taicho," Jyuushiro took a seat on the bed when Ichigo and Rukia sat in the chairs.

"We met her," Rukia nodded. "She seems…nice?"

Jyuushiro chuckled. "That is rarely anyone's first impression of her."

"I liked her," Ichigo volunteered.

Jyuushiro smiled brightly. "Good to know, she was looking forward to meeting you. According to Kyouraku, she's already intimidated most of her squad."

"She's made quite an impression on everybody," Kiyone agreed hurriedly.

Yachiru bounced into the room suddenly.

"Ukki*," she landed on the bed beside Jyuushiro. "Icchi," she waved at Ichigo.

Jyuushiro produced some candy for the pink-haired fukutaicho.

"What can I do for you, Yachiru-chan?" he smiled kindly.

"I came to play with Miko-chan, but I can't find her," Yachiru chirped.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her, but I know she came by earlier when I was still sleeping," Jyuushiro smiled. "I'm sure she'd love to play with you though."

"Yay," the little girl beamed and disappeared from the room.

"Has anyone warned the new taicho about Yachiru?" Ichigo wondered.

Jyuushiro nodded. "Kimi's really good with kids though. Plenty of adults have avoided her in her lifetime; but children always attach themselves to her."

He paused remembering when she had first met his younger siblings.

He tuned back into the present.

"You said you met Inari Taicho, how was she? No one will tell me, they just keep saying she's fine and changing the subject. Which proves something is wrong."

"Kensei said something about a head wound…" Ichigo trailed off when he noticed Kiyone waving her arms and shaking her head violently.

A dark expression passed over Jyuushiro's eyes as he faced Kiyone.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop. I have every right to know how badly she was hurt," he turned back to Ichigo who was shifting nervously. "A head wound, you say?"

"She did seem fine," Rukia told her taicho, slightly frightened now herself. "A head wound was mentioned, and she seemed a little wobbly, but over all she was walking by herself and arguing with her companions."

Relief flashed across Jyuushiro's face. "Now I believe she's okay. And see, no impact on my health."

They discussed the night's events for a time before falling into silence.

"How is Karakura doing?" Jyuushiro wondered.

"It's as if nothing ever happened,"

"Your friends didn't accompany you here?"

Ichigo shook his head. "They decided not to come this time, seeing as how Yoruichi and Urahara had to return as well. They wanted to make sure nothing happened in our absence."

Jyuushiro nodded his understanding.

He asked Kiyone to fetch them some tea and she hurried out of the room.

"Taicho," Rukia started hesitantly. "Kiyone said something about you being married…?" she trailed off.

"Hai," Jyuushiro nodded. "It's a long story, but Inari Taicho is my wife of many centuries."

There was surprised silence until Shunsui burst into the room and threw a pile of clothes at his friend.

"Get dressed," he grinned mischievously. "I'm breaking you out."

* * *

Hisagi waited uncomfortably outside the Shrine of Penitence.

Reiko and Kensei had left to see the soitaicho an hour ago.

Kimiko had made sure everything was running smoothly at the Ninth before telling him she had to speak to Tousen.

She had been speaking to him for half an hour now; they were going to be late for the meeting if she didn't hurry.

As he waited, Hisagi thought of how quickly the squad had already accepted her as their taicho. She had shown up today with a sheepish grin despite the head wound everyone knew wasn't fully healed yet, and set about helping them restore the Seireitei.

Hisagi was snapped out of his thoughts when Kimiko rejoined him, her face wiped of emotion.

They reached the meeting room in the First's barracks as the other captains and fukutaichos were lining up to await Yamamoto's arrival.

Kimiko touched Jyuushiro's hand lightly in passing before she reached her place in line.

Ichigo also stood beside Jyuushiro.

Hisagi took his place standing slightly behind Kimiko as the Soitaicho, his fukutaicho and Kensei arrived.

Yamamoto took his seat and Kensei stood to the right of him, Sasakibe to the other.

"This meeting was called because of the events of last night," Yamamoto began. "All but Central Seireitei has suffered serious damages. "Restoration should be under way for every squad. Inari Taicho, you faced the arrancar among them; report," he ordered.

Kimiko took a step forward.

"The nameless arrancar claimed to be after Tousen Kaname in order to obtain information on Aizen. The arrancar also claimed that he was not in league with any of the traitors, and his efforts were in order to reclaim Hueco Mundo from Aizen's grasp. I received no information on how multiple garganta were opened throughout Seireitei, but he appeared able to open one himself, as he did this in order to escape. My fukutaicho was also present and may account for this."

Yamamoto waved that away.

"You also did as I requested?" he asked her.

"Hai, I spoke to Tousen."

Noises broke out from the others gathered.

"He confirmed that there were several arrancar who refused to join with Aizen," Kimiko went on once there was quiet again. "He knew little else though. No one had yet to try a full scale attack on them."

"Arigato, Inari Taicho,"

Kimiko nodded once and stepped back into line.

"This presents new concerns for Soul Society," Yamamoto continued. "We have no way of knowing if we are to be attacked again. Urahara Kisuke is also presently with the Hougyku, so we have no way to say what Aizen will try next. All squads are to remain on alert and battle ready at all times."

Yamamoto motioned Ichigo forward.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm afraid Soul Society requires your help once again. If you would remain on alert in Karakura Town?"

Ichigo nodded.

"We will send some people to support you. You will also have the presence of countless others. I received a communication from the Dragon Core; the Ryuukin declared that the Vizard be given their freedom, and they have agreed to lend Soul Society a hand until such a time as Aizen is defeated. The Vizard will be coming and going from Seireitei in the mean time, and will be using the Ninth Squad as their means of communicating with us. Is that acceptable, Inari Taicho?"

"Hai, I'm more than happy to accommodate them."

"The Dragon Core will also be around to assist the Shinigami Daiko in the Real World. Along with this, it has been decided that Tousen Kaname will remain alive for the time being in case we need to gain more information from him."

This was greeted with silence.

Yamamoto scanned the gathered.

"On another note," he went on. "A former shinigami of the Tenth squad whose contract recently ended with the Dragon Corps, has requested to return to Soul Society and been accepted. A message from the Ryuukin asked that this shinigami be tested for the rank of Taicho as she is qualified for the position and, considering our state of need, willing to take on the role. Who would like to be present for the examination?"

Toshiro and, much to almost everyone's great surprise, Shunsui both volunteered.

"Good," Yamamoto nodded. "The Dragon Core will communicate via whichever squad their person becomes taicho of. Before you are dismissed, Kimiko-chan, I would request that you take a small team to the Academy to help repair their damages as well as to inspect the students, as the Ninth Division suffered the least amount of damages and casualties."

"Hai, sir."

"Kyouraku, Hitsugaya, I would request that you remain behind so testing details may be arranged. The rest of you are dismissed."

**A/N:** R&R please…they are much appreciated and encouraging…

*Ukki = I'm pretty sure this is what Yachiru calls him…but correct me if I'm wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach…but we all know I don't…

**A/N:** …random question; does anyone know how long ago Byakuya and Hisana married? I was trying to work it out but kept finding different answers…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Taicho," Hisagi walked beside Kimiko as they headed to the Shinigami Academy from the Ninth Squad. "Can the Dragon Corps afford to lose two taicho-class soldiers?"

Kimiko waved her hand dismissively. "Depending on the wants and needs of the Ryuukin, sometimes there is as few as four guards in the Corps. The current Ryuukin believes in only hiring willing soldiers. You are required to sign a contract dedicating a certain number of years to the protection of the Ryuukin and there are few outs once it's signed. For example, Rin-chan has been loyal to the Ryuukin for a little over half a century; she signed on for fifty years of service and has spent the last few years after the ending of her contract trying to decide whether she wished to return to Seireitei or continue to protect the Ryuukin. She's hopelessly loyal to both. But back on subject; the current number of the Dragon Corps isn't the largest yet, but it is certainly enough."

Kimiko paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "These days they don't teach about the Ryuukin in the Academy, so usually only those born to noble families are told. You see, the spirit of the Golden Dragon is _incredibly_ powerful. The objective of the Dragon Corps is simply to make sure nothing happens to the royal unfortunate enough to carry the burden of that power."

"Burden?" Hisagi frowned in confusion. "Most would be glad to be able to wield such a great power."

Kimiko shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not really allowed to tell you much else about it, Hisagi-kun. Just know that there _is_ such a thing as _too_ _much_ power."

There was a pause of silence.

"Taicho? Does this mean _you_ had a contract that expired recently?"

Her face turned sad. "I'm afraid I was the exception to the rule. I never signed anything. But enough about this. We're headed to see the students, tell me a bit about your experiences at the Academy? It has been a long time since I visited and much, _much_ longer still since I was a pupil there."

* * *

Toshiro scanned the records on Shikamaru Reiko.

"Anything interesting Taicho?" Matsumoto asked from her reclined position in a nearby chair.

"Her father was a descendant of the Shihouin-ke* and, upon his death over a century ago, he was fukutaicho to the Sixth squad's taicho Kuchiki Ginrei. Her mother was from Rukongai and went through the Academy, but never became a shinigami. Reiko-san went through the Academy and graduated in the top five of her year. She wields a fire-type zanpakutou named Raiden*. The records show that she was the Fifth seat of the Tenth squad when she left. The reasons for her leaving are classified."

Toshiro sat back with a sigh. "_That_ was _un_helpful," he commented dryly.

He sat for a moment, deep in thought.

"Matsumoto,"

Toshiro spoke so suddenly, that Rangiku jumped.

"Don't scare me like that Taicho," she reprimanded. "_They_ will fall out one of these days if you keep startling me."

Toshiro felt his eye tick.

"Find me anything you can on Inari Kimiko Taicho," his voice came out strained.

Rangiku grumbled as she went, but was far too curious not to do as ordered.

"She's lived for _centuries_ and this is all they have on her?" Toshiro blinked in surprise and began to read.

"Her mother was banished to Rukongai from the royal plain before Inari Taicho was born. There is nothing listed about her father…he isn't even named…" he felt his mouth fall open in surprise. "Matsumoto, this claims that she summoned her zanpakutou when she was only six-years-old…she was the first one to ever attend the Academy with a zanpakutou already summoned."

"So she really is quite powerful," Matsumoto read over her taicho's shoulder. "She may have summoned it young, but she didn't reach Shikai until halfway through her first year at the Academy. This says that it took her another year after that to discover it's hidden abilities."

"Here's another strange thing," Toshiro pointed. "Her zanpakutou has two classifications. '_Primarily a Light-type zanpakutou with a second ability entirely unique to Kiyoshi that has never been seen before, nor likely to be seen again_'," he read.

"I'll see if I can find out what it is, Taicho," Matsumoto stood but was interrupted.

"I know already," Nanao spoke from behind them and they swung to face her.

"I was curious about her the first time I heard my taicho and Ukitake Taicho speak of her, so I made an effort to find out," Nanao went on, ignoring their surprised (and rather guilty) expressions. "It seems that Kiyoshi is a one-of-a-kind zanpakutou. It's second categorization is as a Diamond-type zanpakutou."

"Huh?" Toshiro and Rangiku looked confused.

"I don't know anything else about it, it isn't as if its abilities are listed, and a diamond-type classification hasn't even been heard of," Nanao paused for a second. "It was also _really_ hard to even find the information, so I assume it's something they hoped people would give up on before they found it."

There was thoughtful silence for a moment.

"Seems there really isn't much information on her anyway," Toshiro sighed and pushed the records away.

Nanao nodded. "But if you read about all of the battles my taicho and Ukitake Taicho were in, there are always mentions of Inari Taicho but she never seems to have had as central a role."

"Or the writer purposefully downplayed her role," Matsumoto said as she picked up another book she had been flicking through. "This image is from a battle not long after Ukitake, Kyouraku and Inari were all named taicho's. It was drawn from memory by a victim they were saving in Rukongai."

The image was black and white but the magnificence of the three was clearly portrayed. All three stood not far from each other, facing off in battle stances against an unseen enemy; they had their shikai's out and _shared_ power swirled around the them.

"That must have been one hell of a sight," Toshiro stared wide-eyed. "I didn't know you could share power like that."

"Apparently they have some kind of blood bond," Nanao frowned. "I couldn't find anything else out about it. There is so much more to the three of them then anyone has realized, I think."

A heavy feeling hung in the air.

"Nanao," Rangiku changed the subject, hoping to lighten the mood. "Why are you here? Surely you have all of your squad's paperwork to do?"

Nanao's cheeks flushed and she looked away nervously.

"I'm kind of…hiding…from my taicho,"

* * *

Over in the Eight Division taicho's office, Shunsui was opening the parcel that had been left on his desk with a hastily scribbled note.

He grinned when he saw what was inside and pulled it out.

"My lovely Nanao-chan, you _do_ care," he happily slung the new pink, sakura-decorated haori over his shoulders, a pleased expression on his face.

Watching his friend admire the gift from his position in the doorway, Jyuushiro chuckled.

Things seemed to be strangely peaceful since Kimiko had returned, despite the many threats of war.

* * *

Kimiko glanced up at the place that held many happy memories for her.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Kimiko watched on from the doorway as the first years did their warm up katas._

_Yama-sensei had decided that a surprise visit from one of the Gotei taichos would be a nice surprise for the students and Kimiko had volunteered, curious about what the Soitaicho's new scheme would be._

_The instructor finally noticed her and stopped the students._

"_It seems we have some honored guests."_

_Her fukutaicho bowed to the instructor and then addressed the students._

"_I am Washi Makoto Fukutaicho of the Ninth Gotei Squad," Makoto introduced. "This is Inari Kimiko, my taicho."_

"_Konichiwa," Kimiko waved to the students, a friendly smile on her face as they twittered excitedly and nervously._

"_We are here by order of the Yamamoto Soitaicho–"_

_Kimiko interrupted him. "Makoto-kun, don't bore them. We are simply here to watch. You shouldn't be nervous, both Makoto-kun and I have been in your place in the past. Just pretend like we are your instructors and feel free to ask for our help. Sensei, please continue."_

_The students were soon working in pairs, their bamboo bokken clacking together._

_Just as the instructor did, Kimiko and Makoto walked among the pupils, complementing and correcting._

_Kimiko stopped by one pair and addressed the grey-haired boy thoughtfully._

"_You don't seem to like working with a bokken?"_

"_No sir," he shook his head. "I prefer hand-to-hand."_

_Kimiko smiled kindly. "Me too, but there are times when hand-to-hand will get you dead. And I can see you are holding back when fighting your partner, which means you're afraid to hurt them. How would you feel trying to use your full power against me?"_

_The boy blinked in surprise._

"_But–"_

_Kimiko stopped him from protesting. "I would like to see your true potential, if you wouldn't mind showing me?"_

_He shook his head._

"_You don't want to show me?" Kimiko teased._

"_I-I'll…show you,"_

"_Good," Kimiko grinned and turned to his partner. "Do you mind if I borrow your bokken?"_

_It was quickly handed over and everyone stopped to watch, clearing a space._

"_Taicho," Makoto protested. "Is it wise to fight a student?"_

"_Shush Makoto-kun, he won't hurt me,"_

"_But–"_

_Kimiko shot him a glare that definitely silenced him._

_She took up her stance._

"_Don't worry about the onlookers; don't concern yourself with hurting me. Fear is your friend, it keeps you alive, even if it is your own power you fear. Come at me with everything you've got," Kimiko instructed the nervous boy._

_He came at her._

"_I know little girls who hit harder than that," Kimiko mocked._

_His eye twitched and he came at her again, harder._

"_Move faster boy,"_

_He came at her with all he had and the thwack that resounded through the training room sent shivers down some of the other students' spines._

_Both bokken they were holding shattered._

_Kimiko grinned, pleased. "Now_that_was something. Potential like that is what we like to see in the Ninth. I don't like to fight, but I know that, when the occasion calls for it, I can wield a sword that can protect hundreds, and those moments are when you_never_hesitate. You understand?"_

_The boy nodded._

"_Good, I hope one day, you will consider joining the Ninth. Just learn not to hesitate because of a little thing like fear, it will get you killed," she winked and turned away._

"_Inari Taicho?"_

_She turned back. "Hai?"_

"_Have you ever hesitated because of fear?"_

_She grinned. "Of course. I learnt through trial and error though," she indicated the scar that slashed between the two tattoos on her right bicep. "It got me this, I couldn't hold a sword for three weeks."_

_The boy nodded. "So fear, but never hesitate?"_

"_Hai," she moved to him and ruffled his short hair. "I like you, what's your name?"_

"_Kensei, Muguruma Kensei,"_

"_I expect great things from you Kensei-kun, great things…"_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Kimiko smiled and turned back to the men that had volunteered to come with her.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

"Hai," was chorused.

**A/N:** okay, this chapter didn't turn out very long, but it turns out I'm going away and won't get a chance to update for more than a week…so I thought this will have to do for now…I'm making an effort to make my chapters longer now, and when I get back I should be able to update a bit faster…R&R please…

*ke = family/house

*Raiden = the name means "God Spirit" but the word means "thunder and lightning."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** if I owned Bleach, I'm sure I wouldn't be writing this fic…

**A/N:** so i'm posting on my first day back home, i'm not sure if that makes me sad or whatbut yeah...okay, I'm going to start this chapter by finally thanking a few people (something I meant to do earlier but forgot about…). Thank you first to those people who have added _The Ryuukin_ to your Favorites or Alerts Lists…

Thank you to vivvy09 for being my first and second reviewer , to Kira440 for reminding me of an issue I had almost forgotten I needed to address…I hope I addressed it to your liking for now. Thanks heeps to Oceanee for your very long review, it certainly made me smile and continue writing (and ironically I don't usually like OCs either, but I don't think Jyuushiro and Shunsui are gay just because they have been friends for so long (though they may be…who really knows?) and I hope you don't mind an OC potentially (in my head atm) being Byakuya's love interest (believe me, there will be lots of messing with him…)). And finally, thanks to anihana for being my most frequent reviewer so far…I hope I don't disappoint…

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Susumu-sensei, you're still here?" Kimiko teased, greeting the only instructor that had been at the academy since its beginnings.

"Kimiko-san, I see you have returned," Susumu observed.

"Hai sensei, Yama-sensei has me doing all kinds of jobs for him already and I haven't even been back a month yet," Kimiko grinned. "And so my men and I are here to help restore anything that may have been destroyed in the attack."

Susumu scanned the gathered shinigami, his eyes resting last on Hisagi.

"Hisagi-san, I see you have had the misfortune to be stuck with one of the Troublesome Three for a taicho, how ever are you getting along?" there was a note of teasing in the old instructor's voice.

Hisagi frowned in confusion.

"He is talking about Shunsui, Jyuushiro and I, and the nickname we earned ourselves when we were still causing trouble within these walls," Kimiko spoke cheerfully. "We were troublesome indeed," she seemed to drift into her memories for a moment.

Susumu and Hisagi waited patiently until her attention returned to them.

Kimiko smiled, unabashed. "What is it you would like us to repair?"

Susumu quickly put them all to work.

Two and a half hours later Kimiko stopped what she was doing and frowned.

"Why has he got us cleaning the floors?" she wondered.

Hisagi glanced up in surprise. "Taicho! You only just noticed?"

Kimiko's cheeks flushed. "I'm afraid that I got rather used to cleaning and fixing things in these halls when I was a student…so I didn't notice."

"They made you fix things?"

The blush got brighter. "After the first year of Jyuu, Shun and my pranks, they started to run out of original punishments to teach us our lesson…took them a while to realize that by making us fix things…they allowed us to find even more ways to muck with the school. I don't think anyone knows these halls as well as the three of us."

All the present men stopped to listen on in interest.

"Tell us some?" one man requested.

"If any of the mentioned things happen in to our squad…or other squads without my permission…I'll know who to look to…" Kimiko threatened.

The men just nodded.

"Okay, we once…no," Kimiko shook her head. "I can never repeat that one…" she frowned in thought and shook her head again. "That one would make Yama-sensei mad…hmmm…" her face lit up. "I know…we were once made to fix some roof tiles and dropped beehives in all the classrooms. It took them a week to get all of them out," Kimiko chuckled at the memory of the entire school running around frantically as they tried to avoid getting stung.

"Then there was the time we were made to cook everyone's dinner and laced every food with a different concoction of…actually I probably shouldn't finish that particular story, though it produced some very interesting results," Kimiko grinned. "We learned some _very_ interesting things about Yama-sensei that he'd kill us for repeating," she chuckled.

Susumu returned suddenly.

"Are you done?"

"Well see," Kimiko started. "I seemed to recall that this is the job of the servants."

"You once got very used to _this_ particular servant job,"

Kimiko grinned. "Which is how we managed to paint the floors indigo."

Susumu sighed. "Yes, I remember that one. I also remember your punishment, I believe Yamamoto Soitaicho gave you lot a good battering with his reiatsu."

A shiver ran down the spines of the listening men.

"Didn't stop us from painting them aqua a week later…actually that was just Shun and I, Jyuu was still in the infirmary because of the attack Yama-sensei's reiatsu brought on."

Susumu nodded. "As I recall, it was also only you and Shunsui-san who somehow frosted over the grounds in the middle of the hot-season."

"I remember that," Kimiko laughed. "I'm pretty sure that was Jyuu's idea. Shun and I were just the ones who carried it out…come to think of it, I can't remember how we did that…"

Susumu frowned and hurried to change the subject. "Moving on from that, a few of the students were hoping to show off some of their talents, it isn't every day that a taicho of the Gotei stops by."

"Of course, what do you think men?" she faced her squad members. "Want to watch the students?"

They all seemed more than happy to stop working.

The entire student body had been gathered in an outside training ground.

"Students, we have present several shinigami of the ninth Gotei squad, including Hisagi Fukutaicho and Inari Taicho," Susumu addressed the gathering. "They very kindly helped repair our battered school and have agreed to examine your progress."

Kimiko snorted. "Susumu-sensei, you make it sound as if they're being assessed," she stood and addressed the students. "You are _not_ being assessed by me. Let's call this a showcasing during which time you just happen to have the opportunity to show off your talents to a taicho and her fukutaicho. I am not here to single people out or make them uncomfortable. I would simply like to see what they are teaching these days."

She bowed to them and sat back down.

Hisagi frowned. "Kimiko Taicho, you certainly know how to make a speech."

Kimiko shrugged and grinned. "I tend to babble on a bit though. I meant to tell them to pretend they were in class," she blushed a little. "Jyuu makes sense when he talks, though he isn't a very good liar; Shunsui is the good liar…I'm the one that rambled on until the teachers forgot what they were saying. That's why we only got into trouble for half of the pranks we pulled."

The "showcase" began with the first years and went from there.

When they were finished and Kimiko stood to depart, she felt the blood rush to her head and she swayed slightly.

"Taicho?" hands reached for her and Hisagi frowned worriedly as he took her elbow in his hand.

"I had forgotten about that," Kimiko frowned, referring to her head wound, her free hand going to her head.

The world spun and she swayed again.

"Perhaps I should pay Unohana Taicho another visit, I may have overexerted myself, Hisagi-kun,"

"Of course, Taicho," Hisagi nodded and started to lead her away, but they were stopped by a female student.

"Um…" she blushed nervously. "Inari Taicho…"

Kimiko stopped and smiled at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I've read about you in the library," the girl's blush got brighter. "Is it true you summoned your zanpakutou when you were only six?"

Hisagi looked surprised, he hadn't realized it was even possible to summon a katana so young.

"Hai," Kimiko nodded and paled when the movement made her head spin more.

"How?"

Kimiko smiled softly. "Same way anyone does. Out of necessity."

"Taicho," Hisagi was surprised. "How could it be necessary to summon a zanpakutou at such a young age?"

Her smile turned sad. "I was taken from my mother when I was four, after that I became a very lonely child, Hisagi-kun. I had seven older half-siblings, but because of their mother's influence, they either ignored me, or treated me like rubbish, which is why I sometimes can come across as cold. Kiyoshi became my best friend, I could materialize an…image of him even before I summoned my katana, but I was the only one who could see him, so everyone assumed I was just imagining him. After one particularly nasty session with one of my brothers, I cried so hard that I summoned my katana. Kiyoshi was born of my loneliness, and with his summoning, I set myself apart even more…" she trailed off then.

Those who had been listening, felt a deep, unexplainable sadness for the girl she had once been.

"Gomen-nasai," the girl bowed and apologized. "I didn't mean to bring up such a painful subject."

Kimiko smiled again. "It's okay, I've come a long way since then. I have many people who simply refuse to leave me alone now. Becoming a shinigami was one of the best things I ever did. Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

The girl nodded hesitantly. "Your reiatsu…?" she trailed off.

"That's a hard one to explain," Kimiko grinned. "I have always had absurdly good control of it…it makes it all the scarier when I release it, kinda like with Yama-sensei, only his fiery reiatsu is a hell of a scary thing."

"Many noble shinigami use their reiatsu to intimidate those around them. You don't do that?"

"Of course not," Kimiko looked appalled. "A reiatsu should only ever be used to intimidate someone in battle, any other way is just arrogance and ego on the person's part if you ask me."

Having said that, Kimiko wobbled a little.

"Sorry girl," one of the men spoke up. "Our taicho really needs to see Unohana Taicho at the Fourth as soon as possible, so you'll have to excuse us."

With that, the present members of the Ninth squad used shunpo to escort their taicho back to the Fourth.

*

Nanao didn't know how, but she found herself in Jyuushiro's office at the Thirteenth Division.

"Ise-san," Jyuushiro smiled his devastating smile when he glanced up to see her hovering in the doorway. "Still hiding from Shunsui?" he guessed.

"Something like that," Nanao blushed.

Jyuushiro's grin widened and he placed his quill aside.

"Have a seat," he motioned. "Kiyone? Sentaro?" he called and two heads poked around the doorjamb.

"Hai, Taicho?" they spoke in unison, causing them to turn and glare at each other.

"Would one of you please bring Ise Fukutaicho and I some tea?"

"Hai," they saluted and moved off.

Jyuushiro and Nanao could hear them arguing loudly about who would fetch said tea.

"That should keep them busy for a while," Jyuushiro smiled, facing her again. "Shunsui was quite pleased with your gift."

"That's the problem," Nanao was clearly trying to hide her embarrassment. "I didn't want him to read too much into it, but he isn't Kyouraku Taicho without his pink haori."

"I agree," Jyuushiro nodded. "I know that sometimes we put up with a lot to make sure those we love are happy…but would it be so bad if he read into your gift?"

Nanao's face grew redder as she tried to protest.

Jyuushiro waved those protests away. "I've lived long enough to know a thing or two about this. You shouldn't be embarrassed by your feelings," he advised. "Shunsui may tease you, but he _is_ honest in his affection for you. He doesn't act serious because he doesn't want to risk losing you in any way. Losing the woman you love most hurts far more than any blade."

Nanao frowned at this.

"You say that as if you've experienced it," she commented. "I thought you and Inari Taicho…" she trailed off.

A twinkle formed in Jyuushiro's eyes.

"Make no mistake, I love Kimi more than any woman…but there have been instances when I have almost lost her, but that comes with the job," he waved it off. "However; the time Kimi told me we had to end our relationship and she was being forced to marry another, and the look in her eyes as she told me…nothing has ever ripped at my insides quite like that."

Jyuushiro paused for a moment.

"I've often heard it said that you don't realize how much you love someone until you lose them. I knew almost from the start that I loved Kimi, but that was the time I realized just _how_ _much_ I loved her. The idea of living the rest of my life without her," he shook his head. "For now, you may be content to pretend you don't love Shunsui, but I suggest that you truly take some time to analyze your feelings for him. Many centuries ago, Shunsui had said many times that he wanted to find what Kimi and I had…but I think he has always feared being hurt and so he has…given up and become content to be the womanizing bachelor. But he's been different since you became a woman…"

Jyuushiro let that hang in the air for an instant before continuing.

"We're in the middle of yet another war, and none of us can say who will still be standing at the end of the next battle; heck, I almost didn't make it when we last faced Aizen. If it hadn't been for the Dragon Core, I may not have been here to see Kimi return to where she belongs."

Now he frowned, realizing the conversation had taken a rather depressing turn. "Let's just say that you don't want to be in the position where you would realize too late and regret never having said the words."

They sat in thoughtful silence.

"Ukitake Taicho?" Nanao started, but paused. "That time with Inari Taicho…"

Jyuushiro grinned again. "She ran away to Rukongai to avoid being her stepmother's puppet," he chuckled at her expression of surprise. "Shunsui and I both followed her and I refused to let her go anywhere without me; we were married before the week ended, and I haven't ever regretted it."

He smiled off into space for a time.

"We've had tough times; fought in many wars and such. We had to keep our marriage a secret and that was hard on us. We relied on Shunsui a lot to help us divert rumors and whatnot, and that's been pretty hard on him. But the good times outnumber the bad. I could die tomorrow and still never regret a thing,"

He took a moment to frown. "Except perhaps the fact that Kimi's been gone for so long and I wasn't able to be there for her."

"Why _was_ she gone for so long?" Nanao wondered. "If you don't mind me asking."

Jyuushiro shook his head. "It seems that she was quite ill for most of her absence, more so then when they took her away. But I _would_ prefer if I didn't have to think about that."

"I understand," Nanao nodded. "Perhaps you could explain to me instead why there are so few mentions of Inari Taicho in the records, despite the fact that she became a taicho around the same time as you and Kyouraku Taicho?"

Jyuushiro grinned, a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. "I'm afraid I couldn't say."

Nanao narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Jyuushiro chuckled. "It is highly likely that you were reading reports that Kimiko wrote herself."

"What?"

He nodded. "Kimi wrote a lot of the tales about my and Shunsui's exploits – ehm – I mean battles; and she usually left out her role in them. She loved to make out that the friendship Shunsui and I shared was like and unbreakable wall, a resolute union – I blame her for all the gay rumors that were forever going around. But part of why we stayed so close was because of her and her influence. We made up the first true family she had had since she was still a child. Kimi is the one that always pushed us. '_We need to be dragons_,' she'd say, '_We can't remain koi forever. We're stronger than that_'."

Nanao looked confused.

"Gomen, you know the legend of how the strongest koi fish climbs to the top of the waterfall to become a dragon? Well it's part of Kimi's philosophy in life; that we all start out as koi, and those of us who want it enough, fight for it enough, and climb hard enough, are the ones who become the dragons…or in our case taichos."

Nanao nodded her understanding.

"Kimi was always the one who pushed us to better ourselves and to be good to others, to keep our feet firmly grounded so as not to become arrogant of our power. She's the only one I know who can make Shunsui do paperwork without a fuss…I don't know how she does it though," Jyuushiro looked as bewildered as Nanao was amazed.

"You know that hat he's always wearing? She gave him his first one – admittedly it was to keep Genryuusai-sensei from realizing Shunsui was falling asleep in classes," Jyuushiro chuckled at the memory and Nanao couldn't help but crack a smile. "She was the first to tell him he looked good in pink and claimed that only a real man would never be ashamed to wear pink…of course, Kimi herself would never be caught dead wearing such an '_immature colour_', her words."

Now they both laughed.

"But Kimi is confident enough in her abilities, and insecure enough, that she says she feels as if she is bragging if she writes about herself and the situations we have found ourselves in in the past."

"I read somewhere that the three of you have a blood bond?"

Jyuushiro glanced at his exposed left wrist and Nanao followed his eyes, managing to catch a brief glimpse of a tattoo she had never noticed as he moved his sleeve to cover it.

"That's something we avoid talking about, for various reasons. In your case, it is up to Shunsui to tell you."

Nanao frowned.

"It's part of the conditions we set when we made our pact," Jyuushiro explained. "We couldn't have just anyone knowing the truth. As Shunsui is the one who loves you, and you being his subordinate, it is up to him to tell you about it."

"I understand sir,"

They went silent when Kiyone and Sentaro returned with two lots of tea.

"Arigato," Jyuushiro smiled at them.

When they left, Jyuushiro poured the tea and handed a cup to Nanao, before sipping from his own.

"So…about Kyouraku Taicho…?" Nanao started hesitantly.

Jyuushiro chuckled, understanding.

"How about I explain the situation to Kimi and have her talk to you? This sort of advice really should come from another woman, and Kimi's been asking to meet you,"

Nanao's cheeks flushed.

"In the meantime, I can talk to Shunsui…as subtly as possible, of course."

Nanao's face turned a brighter shade of red.

"Perhaps I can even convince Kimi to tell you how she makes Shunsui do his paperwork," Jyuushiro said thoughtfully.

Now Nanao laughed and nodded, "that would be very useful sir."

Jyuushiro's hand flew to his mouth as he coughed lightly.

"Should you really have left the Fourth already?" Nanao frowned worriedly.

Jyuushiro waved off her concern. "I really am fine," he smiled. "Besides, it would be best if I avoided Retsu-san for a while, she isn't likely to be too pleased with me for leaving without permission in the first place."

There was a knock at the door and Kimiko and Hisagi entered, arguing lightly among themselves.

Jyuushiro frowned. "What's going on?"

"She's refusing to go and lie down," Hisagi's voice was pleading. "She almost passed out when we were leaving the Academy," he explained. "Unohana Taicho thinks she may have overexerted herself and told her to rest, but Kimiko Taicho is refusing to let me take her home so she _can_ rest."

"Kimi?" Jyuushiro questioned.

"I compromised by getting him to bring me here so I could sit down with you," Kimiko told him.

"But you brought half of your paperwork with you," Hisagi retorted.

"Well it has to get done some time," Kimiko rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to waste the rest of the day lying about being bored when I have things to do."

Hisagi looked as if he was going to protest.

"It's okay Hisagi-san," Jyuushiro smiled. "Leave her here and I'll keep an eye on her."

Hisagi nodded. "Arigato Ukitake Taicho," he bowed.

"Make sure to come speak to me if need be," Kimiko called as he left.

She sighed heavily and took a seat on one of the small couches, placing her papers on the table, and muttering to herself about seeming like a lousy taicho already.

Jyuushiro chuckled. "Kimi, I don't believe you've met Shunsui's fukutaicho yet. This is Ise Nanao-san."

Kimiko finally seemed to notice the other presence in the room and her face brightened.

"So you're the famous Nanao-chan? It's a pleasure to meet you," Kimiko came over to shake her hand. "Shun's told me about you. Good job keeping him in line, it's a pretty harrowing task."

Nanao just nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Inari Taicho."

Kimiko smiled once more and backed away.

"You two carry on your conversation, pretend like I'm not here," she tripped over her own heel and landed hard.

She let out a snort from the ground. "That was as graceful as ever."

Jyuushiro chuckled and moved to help her up.

"It's really good to have you back," he commented when she was standing again.

She smiled again and moved back to her seat.

"So is your head really all right?" Jyuushiro wondered.

"Unohana let me go, didn't she?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "The wound is all healed up fine. Hana-sempai thinks I was perhaps up and about and doing hard tasks too soon and so succumbed to dizziness after sitting for too long at the Academy. The students are pretty accomplished these days, they all seem far more driven than we did, back in the day."

Jyuushiro nodded, looking unsure.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and reached to undo her headscarf.

"Here, you can see for yourself."

Jyuushiro glanced at Nanao in surprise.

"From Shun-chan's talking, Nanao-chan is practically part of the family, she is welcome to see my hair," Kimiko pulled away the emerald cloth and Nanao was surprised by the pale shade of her hair.

Kimiko's eyebrows were a dark brown, leading you to believe her hair would be a similar shade, but the plaited bun that rested at the base of her skull was the palest shade of blonde Nanao had ever seen (paler that Kira Fukutaicho's), and where the light touched it, it shone like spun gold.

She could feel herself staring, but couldn't seem to look away.

Jyuushiro, meanwhile, was examining Kimiko's head.

"It _is_ completely healed," he agreed.

"What about you? Your chest feeling better?"

Jyuushiro smiled affectionately down at her in a way that made Nanao feel as if she was intruding.

"Thanks to your presence at my bedside, it feels great."

His lungs however, were being uncooperative, and he coughed once.

The scent of cinnamon grew stronger within the room and he smiled again.

"Domo, but that isn't necessary," Jyuushiro told his wife.

"Bare with me then," Kimiko sighed. "It makes me feel better to know you aren't suffering."

Jyuushiro ran a hand lightly over her hair.

"Want some tea?" he wondered.

Kimiko nodded and started to sort through her papers.

As Jyuushiro poured the tea, Nanao stood.

Making her excuses, she quickly exited the room.

Jyuushiro, having seen her to the door, spoke to his hovering third seats.

"Inari Taicho and I both have quite a bit of paperwork to do, I know I'd prefer to not be disturbed, and I'm sure Kimi would agree,"

"Of course taicho," they both nodded and bowed. "We'll keep everyone away unless it's an absolute emergency."

"Arigato Kiyone, Sentaro," Jyuushiro closed the door behind him and went back to his desk and paperwork.

Jyuushiro and Kimiko worked in comfortable silence, the scent of cinnamon hanging in the air.

After an hour of the silence, Jyuushiro found himself distracted by her presence and kept stealing looks over at her.

When she noticed, Kimiko glanced up, a small, expectant smile on her lips.

He smiled and looked away.

She was still watching him a second later when his eyes were drawn back to her again.

"What is it?" she inquired.

Jyuushiro grinned and moved over to her, taking a seat beside her.

"It's nothing," he smiled. "I just like having you back," he reached up and unbound her hair, running his fingers through the silken waves as she turned back to her work.

"That's _really_ distracting," she commented a moment later, her voice huskier than usual.

"Really?" he spoke innocently, but continued his combing.

Kimiko's breath escaped her when his fingertips began to trace lightly over her jaw and down the line of her neck.

"Your thoughts have turned perverted, haven't they?" she said on a sigh.

Jyuushiro grinned and guided her lips to his.

Another hour after that, Shunsui barged in (despite the third seats' protests) and snapped the door closed behind him.

He frowned when he didn't immediately spot anyone.

Moving around, he found his two friends curled up asleep together on the floor between the paper decorated table and couch; their bottom halves the only part of them even remotely covered by Jyuushiro's abandoned haori.

Kimiko's back was to Jyuushiro's front, his left arm her pillow; his right wrapped around her front, covering her breasts, fingers intertwined with those of her right hand. They looked wonderfully peaceful.

Shunsui smiled despite himself, glad to see a scene he had repeatedly and accidentally become familiar with on frequent occasions over the centuries.

He sat on another nearby couch and whistled loudly until they jerked awake, guilty expressions on both their faces as they glanced up at him.

He could have laughed at just how familiar the scene was, instead he settled on giving them a toothy grin.

"Haven't I told you both before that you should be careful where you leave things lying around?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow as their faces flushed.

Kimiko sat up, pulling her nearby haori up to cover her front.

Jyuushiro sat also, pulling her back against him and resting his chin on the top of her head.

Shunsui took a moment to take in the sight.

With both their hair long and unbound, content expressions on their faces and love in their eyes, they truly were the most beautiful couple he had ever set eyes on.

"You came for a reason Shun-chan?" Kimiko wondered.

Shunsui nodded. "I was passing by and realized that my Nanao-chan was here earlier?"

"She was here when I arrived," Kimiko moved her head to look up at Jyuushiro. "She was chatting to Jyuu."

Shunsui looked to Jyuushiro.

"We were just talking," he shrugged. "Nothing really important, but I wanted to discuss something with you later…you really should be a bit more…what's the word…tactful, about how you present you affections to Nanao-san, and perhaps a little more discreet."

"Did she say something?" Shunsui's eyes lit up.

"She seems…unsure, a little," Jyuushiro admitted, frowning.

"Do what Aki said and be more discreet, Shun-chan," Kimiko nodded her agreement. "Don't shower her with silly gifts like you usually do when seducing some women. Do things you know she'll love and have a hard time refusing."

"You could try doing your share of the paperwork for once," Jyuushiro suggested.

"Shunsui!" Kimiko was appalled. "You've been avoiding you paperwork again? No wonder the poor girl's unsure, you probably hardly ever show her the real you that's hidden under your lazy, uncaring guise.

Shunsui flushed in embarrassment.

"Why don't you start with that then?" Kimiko sighed. "So that she has less to do tomorrow? If you succeed in completing it tonight I'll even pay for your sake intake tomorrow night."

Shunsui nodded, resigned.

"Is that how you get him to do it?" Jyuushiro wondered. "You bribe him with sake?"

Kimiko shook her head and grinned. "Nope, and it will always remain our one secret from you my love, right, Shun-chan?"

Shunsui quickly nodded his agreement, hearing the threat in her voice.

"Speaking of paperwork," Kimiko sighed and leaned forward, reaching for the clothes that had managed to be thrown within reach.

Shunsui noticed a tattoo on her back that he had never seen before, and, in different light, wouldn't have seen to begin with.

He moved to get a better look at it.

"When did you get that?" he questioned, keeping her leaning forward with a light touch on her shoulder.

The tattoo was a shade of yellow that almost blended in with her skin tone. It's tail was nestled between her shoulder blades and ran down along her spine until the bulk of it was curled in the small of her back.

A golden dragon that seemed to slither with the slightest twitch of her body.

"A result of her time away from us," Jyuushiro sighed, tracing his fingertips over it.

Kimiko glanced back over her shoulder at Shunsui as she pulled her clothes over and pulled on her kimono.

"Put the dots together Shun-chan, please," she said sadly. "I don't want to say it out loud."

He thought over the events of 120 years ago for a moment, turning away as his friends regained their clothing.

There was the royal gathering she had not been invited to, her sudden illness, the Spirit King himself coming to get her when said illness had seemed to consume her, the absence of over a century, and her return as part of the Dragon Corps.

"Oh," his eyes widened as he glanced back at Kimiko. "Kimi-chan, they really pulled you in big time, didn't they?"

Her smile was sad. "Let's talk about it another time, okay? We all have things to do."

Jyuushiro wrapped his arms around her reassuringly and Shunsui was quick to add his arms to the comforting warmth embracing her.

"My boys," she sighed, a happy tone returning.

She sighed once more. "Off you go Shun-chan; you have a girl's heart to woo."

He grinned. "That I do," he turned back to them at the door and winked. "You two be good now…remember what I said about leaving things lying around," with that he was gone.

**A/N:** wow…that seemed to go really long…and I was going to write something else here…but I can't seem to remember exactly what…so I'll settle for why I chose to name Kimi what I did as well as Kiyoshi…R&R please...

The first place I found the name Kimiko, it said it meant "_she who is without_ _equal_", the same meaning applied to "Kimi"…later I found when "Kimiko" is broken up, "_kimi_" means "empress" or "senior, noble" (depending on which method of writing you use) combined with "_ko_" which means "child"…the first place I found Inari the meaning was "_successful one_"...and finally, the first place I found "Kiyoshi" the meaning said "_Bright, shining, clear_", I also found "_quiet child_" and "_pure_" and possibly another, but I don't seem to have it written down anywhere…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach I wouldn't be struggling to find a job…

**A/N:** okay, this chapter may seem kind of pointless, but it does have purpose…Reiko will start to be more central and more about the Ryuukin will be revealed in the coming chapters, I do have a plan…however, I'm a little stuck on which squad I should name Reiko taicho of…3rd or 5th? I have ideas for both squads but just _can't_ seem to make up my mind…it's very frustrating and so I would very much appreciate your thoughts on which squad a.s.a.p. or else my next chapter will be seriously delayed as I try to make up my mind…for now enjoy this chapter…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The following morning, when she finally braved going into the office, Nanao was unsurprised to feel her taicho's reiatsu nowhere nearby.

She was, however; shocked to find that her desk was entirely devoid of paperwork.

Frowning, she moved back out into the hall and addressed a passing seated officer.

"Where's my paperwork?"

"Today's paperwork hasn't come yet, Ise Fukutaicho,"

"That's not what I meant. Where's all the paperwork I didn't finish yesterday?"

The officer frowned.

"Never mind," Nanao sighed and reentered her office, moving to her (for once) empty desk.

There was a single slip of parchment with her taicho's handwriting.

_Lovely lovely Nanao-chan_

_I hid your paperwork_

_Come find me_

She sighed heavily. So that was it.

*

Byakuya was doing something he never did…he was hiding. And in the shadows, no less.

But he just couldn't seem to decide what to do in his present situation.

He couldn't believe Rin was back in Soul Society.

She had left without a word and now she returned without one too, it seemed.

Byakuya could feel the old anger at her bubbling up unbidden, and beneath that, the hurt at how his closest friend had abandoned him when he could have used her guidance the most.

"Taicho," Renji appeared beside him, startling him enough that he jumped, causing Renji to frown.

"What is it Renji?" Byakuya was quick to regain his composure.

"Just reporting in sir…like you requested,"

"Then report and get back to work," Byakuya spoke in clipped tones that would have caused most lesser shinigami to turn tail. Renji just shifted nervously and gave his report.

Byakuya nodded when Renji was done and gave him a few new orders before dismissing him.

Renji headed off even more confused than usual by his taicho's actions.

Byakuya turned back to watching Reiko, only to have his heartbeat speed up when he realized he had lost sight of her.

He was about to send out his reiatsu to relocate her when someone kicked the back of his head, sending him skidding across the ground.

"You don't seem to treat your fukutaicho very well," Reiko observed, standing with her arms crossed where he had previously been standing.

Byakuya's body was tense as he stood and faced her.

They both wore emotionless expressions.

"How long were you planning on stalking me from the shadows?" she broke the silence.

"How long have you known I was here?"

"I felt you the first time you sent out your reiatsu and found me."

They watched each other silently for a while, taking in all the changes of over half a century.

"You've changed," Reiko observed.

"So have you,"

"I don't mean physically," Reiko shook her head.

"It's been a long time," was his only response.

Now she nodded and her eyes turned sad. "I'm sorry about Hisana, I heard about it the other day."

"Only the other day?"

"I haven't exactly been around now, have I?"

Byakuya felt the hurt taking precedence.

"I did notice that,"

Reiko frowned at the flash of hurt that glinted in his grey eyes.

There was silence as they continue to stare at each other.

"Che," Reiko looked away first. "What's up with that expression?" she muttered.

"You left without word, I had to find out from your taicho,"

"Kind of like how I had to find out about your engagement from a servant?" she raised a single eyebrow, watching the flutters of a passing butterfly.

"That's why you disappeared without word?"

Reiko sighed and shook her head. "Does it really matter anymore?" she faced him again, her face and eyes as expressionless as his usually were. "It's in the past. We're different people now and that's that."

Byakuya was about to speak when Reiko suddenly ducked and a flash of red flew through the spot abandoned by her head.

"Baka," they both looked over to see a frowning Kimiko approaching them.

"You were supposed to catch it," she accused. "What a waste of a good apple…though I guess I should be pleased that you're reflexes are staying sharp enough for you to dodge."

"Gomen-nasai, Kimiko-kyou,"

Kimiko stopped, her left hand balled into a fist and her eye twitched.

Reiko cringed. "Gomen, I forgot again."

Kimiko sighed heavily. "Whatever,"

She glanced at the frowning Byakuya and then back at Reiko, then slapped her own forehead lightly with another sigh.

"How very tactful of me, I'm interrupting."

She started to move off again but paused.

"Rin-chan, thanks for getting me more beads," she indicated her re-beaded hair.

"No problem Kimiko-dono. Where are you headed?"

"I have shinigami to train," she grinned excitedly and waved her fingers at Reiko, "so bye-bye Rin-chan," she saluted Byakuya, "Kuchiki," and she was gone again.

Byakuya turned back to Reiko, frowning. "You treat her with far more respect than I've ever seen you show anyone."

Reiko shrugged. "Kimiko-dono deserves respect in more ways than one, but no matter what she always makes sure to earn it."

Byakuya's frown deepened.

"'Careful there Kuchiki," Reiko taunted. "Your mask seems to be cracking," she chuckled when his eye twitched. "There's a hint of Byakko*."

Byakuya's heart skipped a beat at the old nickname.

Reiko smirked. "You shouldn't get so happy over an old nickname you didn't like to begin with."

"But it proves the teasing, taunting, sarcastic Rin-chin I was always friends with is still there."

Her smirk faded and she turned away slightly.

"We were friends, huh? I'm not so sure anymore."

Byakuya frowned. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

She glanced over at him sadly and shook her head. "It's nothing, but I need to get going. I have an examination to prepare for." She turned and paused. "It was good to see you again though, Kuchiki Taicho."

She was gone.

Byakuya remained, frowning and pondering her comment.

Not long later, when he tried to seek her out again, she had completely hidden her reiatsu.

*

It had taken Nanao half the day to track him down, but she finally found Shunsui at the Ninth Division's training grounds.

He sat beside Jyuushiro, a sake cup in his hand while Jyuushiro sipped at a steaming cup of tea as they both watched on.

Hisagi stood on Jyuushiro's other side and various people had stopped by to watch the training session.

Nanao paused to observe for a moment.

Kimiko held her katana but didn't seem to be using it as she fended off attacks.

"What's going on?" Nanao asked a nearby ninth officer.

"She wants them to learn to work together as a team," he explained. "She has the entire squad divided into groups and each group needs to work together to in everything they do. The task is to come up with a strategy that plays on the strengths of all the group members to steal her headscarf away from her."

"They don't seem to be doing a very good job," Nanao observed.

"No," he shook his head. "She hadn't had to use shunpo or kido or her Shikai, or even her katana really, all day and this is the third group today."

Nanao watched a little while longer before going to stand menacingly behind her taicho.

He just patted the ground beside him without turning until she knelt beside him.

"I thought you would have found me faster," Shunsui admitted, seeming unusually serious as he watched the 'training'.

"I don't like playing hide-and-seek, sir," Nanao donned her usual haunty tone. "Where's my paperwork, taicho?"

He glanced at her briefly from under the brim of his hat.

One corner of his mouth crooked up.

"I hid it,"

"I got that from your note," Nanao glared. "Where did you hide it?"

Now his grin spread.

"In the files, cute Nanao-chan,"

"Huh?" Nanao gasped in horror.

Shunsui turned frightfully serious again and turned his attention back to the training as he admitted.

"I thought I would do something nice for my lovely Nanao-chan and so I did all the paperwork and filed it away."

She sat in stunned silence for a second.

"Oh no," she sighed.

"Daijobu, Nanao,"

She gasped in surprise when he left off the 'chan'. He rarely did that.

"I _do_ know how to do paperwork; you won't have to redo it all."

There was silence as Nanao sat, unsure of how to take this news.

"Oh," Shunsui straightened slightly as he remembered something and reached into his kimono. "I have a present for you," he pulled out what appeared to be a very old book. "I know you don't usually like fictional stories, Nanao-chan, but I've had this for a long, long time. It's part of a series that was quite popular with the ladies back when I first became a shinigami. I thought you might like to try and read it, now that I've done your paperwork for you."

He handed her the novel.

She took it and read the title on the front cover.

_The First Chronicle of the Tale of_

_The Resilient and Indestructible Love of Two Samurai_

_By an Affectionate and Loyal Companion_

"It's a samurai love tale," Shunsui stood and stretched.

"Jyuu-chan," he addressed his friend. "I'm rather tired and have to assess the taicho candidate tomorrow. I'll see you and Kimi at home. Tell her she's doing well but has a _long_ way to go."

Jyuushiro nodded and smiled at his friend. "You did good Shunsui, I'll make sure to tell Kimi she owes you while I'm at it."

Shunsui grinned and nodded before he headed off.

Nanao looked over at Jyuushiro when she felt his eyes on her.

He grinned and winked.

She blushed and glanced back down at the book.

"Ise Fukutaicho," Jyuushiro spoke quietly. "You are very levelheaded and may not generally like fictional tales, but that series used to be extremely popular. Kimi loves them; she laughs and tears up in all the same places no matter how many times she reads them. I believe Unohana Taicho also has a copy of every chronicle. Even I was drawn in by the telling of them. And I've always had a sneaking suspicion that Genryuusai-sensei read them at least once to see what the fuss was about. Shunsui wouldn't hand that book to just anyone, you know."

With that, Jyuushiro turned his attention back to the field in front of him.

"Ooh," he winced. "Kimi didn't hold back much on that one. He'll be sore for days."

Out of shear curiosity, Nanao opened the cover and found a coloured illustration of the two central characters.

They stood back-to-back, clearly as opposite as night and day.

The male samurai had flowing black hair, honey coloured eyes and bronzed skin, and he stood tall and strong, looking out over a spring 'scape of falling sakura petals. His clan colours were a vivid blue and beautiful green, his clan crest that of a peacock. The writing in the corner named him Yuuma Kichirou.

The female samurai looked sad but serene, her 'scape one of winter and the crashing waves of the sea. Her hair was as white as the snow surrounding her and her downcast eyes the same grey as the sea, her skin pale. Her clan colours were white and silver with a small pale shade of blue, and she wore a purple scarf loosely around her neck. Her clan crest was of a white tiger and the name in her corner stated that she was Toru-Yuki Hitomi.

She flipped to the first page and read:

_To fully and completely understand the truth of the resilient and indestructible love of the samurai Toru-Yuki Hitomi and Yuuma Kichirou, you must first understand their beginnings and the circumstances of their lives._

_They did not, after all, love each other from their very first meeting, though the seeds could have easily been planted and misunderstood, but at the end of the day they were still only children._

_Upon their introduction, she found him strange in his kindness while he found her cold in her loneliness._

_He came from the peaceful Yuuma-ke who were famous for their mercy, while she came from the Toru-ke who were as temperamental as the waves of the ocean, and was isolated by the fact that she was the last living being of the Yuki-ke who had been overcome and exterminated in the last war by those that feared their power._

_Upon their second meeting many years later, she saved him from the chilling cold of the winter snow in her family mountains and with a single smile relit warmth in his war-frozen soul._

_As he passed out the snows in her company, love quickly took a hold of them and a passion that burned brighter than any sun was born._

_But with the blossoming of the first spring flower and the safe return of him to his family home brought the beginnings of a battle they could never have foreseen._

_And so I begin our tale…_

Nanao glanced up in surprise when a roar went up from some of the onlookers.

It was true…she was already being drawn in by the tale, it seemed.

She glanced at Jyuushiro, seeing he was completely focused on the battle below, and stood, making a quick getaway to her favorite hidden reading location.

**A/N:** okay, last update before Christmas and possibly for a little while to come (though hopefully I'll have a chance to update before the new year) as I finally found a new part-time job and hey…it's Christmas…the busiest time of the year for some of us…so Merry Christmas to you all…reviews and thoughts are appreciated…

*Byakko = albino fox (n), white fox (spiritual)

The peacock symbolizes the goddess of mercy. The name '_Yuuma_' means (_yuu_) gentleness, superiority and (_ma_) real, true. The name '_Kichirou_' means lucky son.

The white tiger is a symbol of serene strength and power. '_Toru_-_Yuki_' = '_Toru_' means sea and '_Yuki_' has many meanings including snow and happiness; (_yu_) reason, and (_ki_) valuable or chronicle. '_Hitomi'_ means (_hita_) wisdom, intellect and (_mi_) beautiful; meanings I have found have also been "abundant beauty," "prosperous beauty," or "generous beauty."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** As usual I don't own Bleach

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The following morning dawned cold and Kimiko was content to remain curled up in Jyuushiro's warm embrace for a few more hours, but luck wasn't on her side.

She was woken by a message that stated some of her squad was currently involved in a confrontation with some of the Eleventh.

Leaving her home in a foul mood, Kimiko travelled quickly to the site of the disturbance.

Two of her designated groups were facing off against a large number of Eleventh Squad Shinigami, katanas all drawn.

Kimiko landed between them and the lack of expression on her face as she stared around at them all sent chills down many a shingami's spine.

"What is the meaning of this?" she questioned, tone icy.

There was a moment of silence.

"They insulted you, Taicho," someone from the Ninth finally replied.

"And you all rose to the bait? It's the _Eleventh_ Squad for Kami's sake. They are the one lot of people you always ignore insults from," she glared slightly, but that lightness was more than enough to make them all freeze up…though what was most frightening was the frost in her tone that accompanied her glare.

"And you lot," she turned a deadlier glare on the Eleventh and they all shrank back in fear. "Your insults caused all this and made me rise from my nice, comfortable, _warm_ bed. If this happens again I'll make damn sure your taicho gives me the right to punish you, and believe me you will not like the results when I get my way," the glare managed to get even darker.

"Now go back to your own business," she ordered and they all hurried off. Kimiko dropped the glare as she turned back to her squad. "I thank you all for trying to defend my honor, but it isn't necessary…no matter what they said or ever will say."

"But Taicho– "

"No!" she interrupted forcefully, then in a softer voice. "You should avoid fighting among yourselves at all costs. One day you may find yourselves fighting beside each other on a battlefield, you can't be rising to petty insults then. Listen, there is a reason I separated you into the groups you've been training in. Everyone holds great strength or great potential for strength in at least one element; whether it be hand-to-hand combat or the abilities of their Shikai. You have to learn to rely on each other and each other's abilities, but most of all _learn_ from each other's strengths."

She paused for a moment.

"I could have taught you any number of group strategies that you could have defeated those Eleventh Shinigami with, but that wouldn't do you any good. You need to learn them for yourselves. Make them up to utilize everyone's strengths."

Kimiko sighed heavily. "Get back to work. It seems I need to come up with a better way to teach you these things."

They nodded and left.

Two hours later, Kimiko was sitting at her desk at the Ninth, quill in hand, staring blankly at her paperwork as she continued to ponder what to do.

Over the centuries the numbers in the squads had grown to extreme proportions as those from Rukongai had been trained at the Academy as well. But great numbers were also lost in the countless wars that had passed.

Kimiko had learnt from painful experience that teamwork benefited all and avoided many unnecessary and pointless deaths.

Very few of her school friends had lived anywhere near as long as she had; and the same went for Jyuushiro's and Shunsui's friends.

Kimiko glanced up from her musings when Kensei entered the office.

"Kimiko Taicho," he greeted her, pulling a chair over to the front of her desk and sitting. "You seem concerned about something?"

She nodded. "When you became taicho, did you continue to train everyone in groups like I did?"

Kensei nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"No one seems to understand how to work in a team anymore," Kimiko sighed, sitting back in her chair and dropping her quill.

"I was only a taicho for 19 years, obviously they lost it after that…of course Tousen was part of _my_ team and he betrayed me, perhaps that's where the problem started."

"I don't understand Kaname-kun's betrayal; he always seemed so…honorable."

"I have a theory on that," Kensei admitted. "I think Aizen got to him early on and made him transfer into the Ninth, but your influence made him hesitant to betray you, seeing as how he surrendered to you without hesitation when you confronted him, your influence over him must have been greater than Aizen's ever was. I also suspect that if it hadn't been for your sudden illness and unexplained disappearance he may have been inclined to never betray us in the first place."

"You think my leaving had something to do with this?" Kimiko frowned.

"Only in a small way. I think it's the nature of how you left. Tousen was one of the one's who were extremely upset about your disappearance and from what I understand; he once lost a friend who was a shinigami because of something that had happened within Soul Society. I don't know the details, but perhaps he thought that you had somehow been unjustly affected by something…if any of that even makes sense."

Kimiko nodded. "If this friend of his was unjustly treated or something along those lines and he decided to betray Soul Society because of it, then he must have found my actions satisfied his sense of justice…otherwise what you're saying wouldn't make sense and he would have betrayed me as easily as he betrayed you…you mustn't have been a very good taicho," she grinned at the face he made.

Then Kimiko stared off into space for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Taicho?" Kensei drew her attention back to him.

"I think I'm going to have to take the Ninth squad out on survival training for a while…that never failed to teach anyone before."

Kensei seemed surprised by this. "The _entire_ Ninth Squad?"

"Yup," Kimiko nodded, seeming to be satisfied with her decision. "If I can get Yama-sensei to okay it for me, do you think you and the Vizard could help me out a little?"

"Well, you know Mashiro and I will, Lisa and Shinji probably both will as well,"

Kimiko chuckled. "I miss Shinji's wit, it's a shame he didn't stay in the Ninth for very long," she reminisced. "And Lisa-chan could actually get Shunsui to listen to her on occasion."

Kensei nodded.

"Well, I can do more with just four of you then with just me, so whoever is willing to help me out…"

Kensei nodded. "I'll ask them."

"And I'll ask Yama-sensei," Kimiko stood and stretched. "I'll go now and speak to him before I need to go help with Rin-chan's exam."

"She's taking the taicho exam?"

Kimiko nodded. "I trained her to bankai myself; she's more than capable of taking on the role. It's not as if she can't lead a division."

Kensei nodded yet again. "She commanded some of the Dragon soldiers, right?"

"Hai," Kimiko pulled on the dark blue, orange koi decorated haori. "I hate when it's cold," she grumbled as she wrapped it around herself.

"Hey, didn't I give you that haori?" Kensei frowned.

Kimiko glanced down at it. "Probably," she shrugged.

Kensei stood also and Kimiko glanced down at what he was wearing. "You really should dress in something other than Real World clothes while you're here. People may be less wary of you."

"Well I'm _not_ putting on a shinigami uniform ever again," Kensei looked down at himself as well.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Did I say you should? It was just a helpful suggestion."

They started arguing as the exited the Ninth.

*

_Kichirou fingered the purple scarf and picked up the letter that lay with it._

My Beloved,

Do not be sad. I will always be here by your side if you need me. Can you feel me? When I think of you or touch you in our dreams, you will feel my warmth even if you can't place where. Perhaps it will be feather light on your lips. Who could ever erase such a moment?

But there are those who try, and there will never be an end to them, don't you see?

I believe what we were meant to do for each other we have done, and believe me my love, we have done it forever. So if it should serve your happiness, do not hesitate for a moment to forget me, and burn this scarf with my memory, as I now say, without a shred of regret,

Sayonara

_A tear dropped onto the paper and Kichirou shut his eyes for a moment._

_When he opened them again, there was a stubborn resolve._

_He would find her. And he would make her see that love was a strength that others could only take from you if you let them._

"_Hitomi," he wrapped the scarf around his neck and smiled. "This isn't the end."_

Nanao flipped the page over as tears leaked from her eyes.

She made a noise of distress when she saw the next page was only the blank back cover.

She flipped it closed and stood, heading straight in the direction of her taicho's reiatsu, which led her to a small manor house she had never been to.

She knocked at the door until Jyuushiro answered.

"Ise Fukutaicho," Jyuushiro greeted in surprise.

"Where's Kyouraku Taicho?"

"I think he's still asleep," Jyuushiro stepped aside and let her come in.

Nanao entered and looked about the room.

"Ukitake Taicho, what is this place? I've never been here before,"

"It's our home," Jyuushiro told her, leading her further in. "Kimi's father bought it for her when she signed up at the Academy. After I married her, Shunsui and I moved in as well."

"This is Kyouraku Taicho's home?" Nanao blinked in surprise. "I thought he lived in that small house near the Eighth Division?"

Jyuushiro nodded. "He's usually out. That house became the place he went to when he was too tired or drunk to make it all the way back here…or when he wanted to leave Kimi and I alone together for a while."

Nanao nodded.

"Wait here a moment? I'll go wake Shunsui," Jyuushiro indicated a table where Nanao could take a seat.

Jyuushiro returned five minutes later with a groggy looking Shunsui, who still wore his sleep clothes and had his hair unbound.

Nanao blinked in surprise, she'd never seen him with his hair down…the sight gave her a warm feeling.

"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui collapsed onto a pillow across from her at the table.

Jyuushiro left them in silence for a moment before returning pulling on his white haori.

"I'll be off then," he commented, straightening himself out.

"You should probably take a scarf, it looks pretty cold out, and I heard you coughing earlier," Shunsui suggested.

Jyuushiro grinned and nodded. "Kimi already left one out for me," he held out a navy-coloured scarf.

"Where is Kimi?" Shunsui wondered. "She usually leaves around the same time as you."

"She left early," Jyuushiro shook his head. "She got called to some disturbance or something," he shrugged and said goodbye before he left them alone.

There was a moment of silence.

"Ne, Nanao-chan, you don't look as if you've had much sleep," Shunsui commented.

"Of course I haven't," Nanao almost shouted and slapped the book against his chest. "I was up all night reading your stupid book," she glared.

Shunsui glanced down at the book and then back up at her.

"You liked it then?"

The uncertainty in his voice made her frown.

"Hai," she nodded.

He grinned. "I'm glad."

There was another moment of silence.

"Perhaps you should get some rest, Nanao-chan, before I give you the next volume," he suggested.

"Huh?" he eyes widened. "But I wanna know what happens. Hitomi left him. That letter she left for him…" she trailed off.

Shunsui nodded. "How about you catch a bit of sleep in our spare bedroom and then I'll give it to you?" he suggested.

Nanao frowned at him for a while, then, realizing he wasn't going to give in, nodded her head in agreement.

Shunsui grinned and stood, leading her to the spare room and laying out a futon for her.

"Sweet dreams, Nanao-chan, I'll be next door if you need me,"

Nanao frowned when he closed the door behind him.

He didn't seem to be acting himself.

On the other side of the door Shunsui laid his forehead against the doorjamb.

He had to be careful, take things slow, he reminded himself as he moved back to his own room.

He didn't think he would be able to sleep with her presence so close by, but a restless two hours later Nanao was shaking him awake.

"What?" he bolted upright as he came awake.

"It's alright Taicho," Nanao frowned. "Except that if you don't hurry you'll be late for the examination."

"Huh," Shunsui ran his fingers through his hair and stood with a yawn.

He stretched.

"Give me a moment to change, Nanao-chan?"

Blushing Nanao quickly exited the room and waited at the table as she had done earlier.

He came out ten minutes later looking like the man she had known for most of her life.

Shunsui motioned for her to follow him and led her to a room filled with bookshelves.

He went to one as Nanao scanned some of the titles closest to her.

"Here you go," he grinned and handed over the second chronicle. "Don't read too fast, lovely Nanao-chan, or you'll be missing out on a lot of sleep. There were twenty-three chronicles written. Though you should feel free to come and borrow them any time."

He and Nanao parted ways at the front gate as Shunsui head straight off to the exam and Nanao had decided she would try to get her paperwork done before she continued to read.

*

By noon, Reiko was wearing the haori for the Fifth Division.

"Konnichiwa," she greeted her new squad with a small wave. "I'm Shikamaru Reiko; your new taicho…which of you is my fukutaicho?"

"That's me," Hinamori stepped forward. "I'm Hinamori Momo."

"It's nice to meet you, Momo-chan," Reiko smiled. "Is it okay for me to call you Momo-chan?"

Hinamori nodded.

Reiko addressed the squad in general. "As I've never been a Gotei taicho before, you'll all need to bear with me while I catch my bearings and get the hang of the role. I hope you'll all help me learn the ropes and I'll make sure to be the best possible taicho I can be. Are there any questions?"

One man raised his hand.

"There's a rumor going around that you are part of the Dragon Core?"

"_Was_ part of the Dragon Corps, past tense," Reiko smiled. "I had a 50 year contract with them and now that my contract has ended, I have returned to the Seireitei and am now your taicho. Though as you may have also heard, whichever squad I gained captaincy of would also be the squad that the Dragon Corps uses as a base of communication in the joint effort of bringing this war to an end as quickly as possible."

She paused for a moment. "I realize that it's going to be hard to get used to all the changes that have been brought on by your past captain's betrayal, but I am no longer a Dragon Soldier, I am your taicho, and that comes first."

After this speech, everyone went about their day and Hinamori began to show Reiko the ropes of the Fifth Squad.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_30 YEARS AGO_

"_Konnichiwa Shikamaru-Fukutaicho," her team captain greeted her as he joined them._

"_Ohayo, Fumio-Taicho," Reiko saluted. "How did the meeting go?" she wondered, referring to the emergency meeting that had been called that morning._

"_You aren't going to believe this, Shikamaru, but apparently the Ryuukin has awoken,"_

_Reiko gaped in surprise, the infamous Ryuukin had been said to have been in a coma for the last 90 years._

"_What does this mean Taicho?"_

"_We will be having to present ourselves in his presence before the week is out."_

"_Us?"_

_Fumio nodded. "All soitaichos, taichos and fukutaichos."_

_Reiko gulped. "Have you ever met the Ryuukin before, Taicho?"_

_Fumio shook his head. "I met the last Ryuukin…he was rather mean and arrogant I'm afraid, not very pleasant to be around at all…but then again he was also pretty old. No one has met the new Ryuukin, no one except the royal family even knows who was chosen. But the Ryuukin is always a direct descendant of the current King and the strongest of his children."_

"_So it has to be one of Sakura-hime's brothers?"_

_For the past 90 years, Ryu-Kin Sakura had been the head of the Dragon Corps. She commanded them and led them in the Ryuukin's absence. They often refered to her as the General_

_Fumio nodded. "Sakura-hime is the only daughter and we know it isn't her."_

"_Will Sakura-hime stay on as our General?" Reiko wondered._

"_We'll have to wait and see, Shikamaru, we'll have to wait and see."_

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

_Reiko straightened her uniform out yet again as they waited nervously outside the doors to the Ryuukin's chambers._

_Sakura opened the door and smiled at them._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting. The Ryuukin is still rather weak, as I'm sure you've heard and unable to leave the bed. You'll have to bear with the cranky mood," she allowed them entry. "It's just being stuck here and in bed, no less, that's caused it."_

_Sakura led them further into the room._

"_Sister dear," Sakura cooed. "You have more visitors."_

'_Sister?' Reiko wondered in her head. '_I thought the king only had one daughter_.'_

_She was even more startled by the groan that followed Sakura's announcement._

_They approached the bed as a woman with the same shade of hair as Sakura's pushed herself into a sitting position._

"_You keep bringing people to see me when I'm still in bed," she complained in a surprisingly husky voice._

"_Well since you wont leave the bed I don't have much of a choice, do I?"_

"_I'm recovering. I can't recover when you keep disturbing me."_

"_Hai hai," Sakura rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed._

"_This here is Fumio Junichi, taicho of the Eighteenth Team, and his fukutaicho Shikamaru Reiko. This is the Ryuukin, Inari Kimiko," Sakura introduced._

"_Inari?" Fumio frowned._

"_Hai, she is my father's daughter. The first illegitimate royal to ever gain the seal of the golden dragon," Sakura spoke proudly even as Kimiko was rolling her eyes._

_Fumio and Reiko both bowed low._

_Kimiko's eye started to twitch. "Suki-chan, they're _bowing_ at me."_

"_Right, you had best get used to it too. Now that you are the Ryuukin many people will be bowing to you."_

"_But I don't _want_ people bowing, and I _don't_ want to be the Ryuukin. I just want to go home and see Aki and Shun-chan."_

"_But you aren't even strong enough to leave the bed yet. And besides that, you can't go home at present, it's too dangerous for you to leave without learning to control you abilities."_

_There was a moment of silence._

"_Are they even still alive? Has anyone let them know that _I'm_ alive?"_

"_Reiko-san," Sakura turned to her. "I realize you haven't had any contact with Soul Society since you joined us 25 years ago, but perhaps you could put my sister's mind at ease on a few things."_

"_You're from Seireitei?" Kimiko looked at her hopefully._

"_Hai," Reiko nodded. '_What strange eyes_,' she thought to herself. '_They draw you in. They're actually rather frightening._'_

"_Are Kyouraku and Ukitake still alive?"_

"_Hai, they were when I left."_

_Kimiko looked greatly relieved._

"_And Ukitake's attacks, are they bad?"_

"_I was in the Tenth Squad. I'm sorry but I don't know all that much about his health."_

"_What about the state of the Ninth Squad? Is Muguruma Kensei the taicho?"_

"_He was for a short time," Reiko nodded. "But there was an incident before I became a shinigami. The Gotei lost six taichos and three fukutaichos as well as the taicho and fukutaicho from the Kidou Corps. Muguruma Taicho was among them. I'm afraid I don't know anything else about it."_

_Kimiko's face fell into a worried frown…_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

**A/N:** I've just realized that it seems to be taking me a while to get where I want to go with this story so you'll have to all bear with _me_ for a while as I try to hurry a few things along and not get terribly off track as I sometimes do…hope you all enjoyed Christmas and have a very Happy New Year…I'll update a.s.a.p but in the mean time…please review…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach…*sigh*

**A/N:** so the first part of this chapter was better the first time I wrote it…but my computer decided to play up when I tried to save it and didn't auto-recover…stupid computer…but I've tried to get it as close as possible to what I remember writing the first time around…personally I think that certain lines I may have used were better, but I just can't seem to remember them with my tired brain (I had a cold, despite it being summer in Aus, when I wrote this)…

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

It had been five weeks and three days since the Ninth Squad (the _entire_ Ninth Squad) had packed up and gone off into the outskirts of Rukongai for special training with their taicho, fukutaicho and the help of five of the Vizard.

In this time there had been a serious lack of nothing happening around the Seireitei.

There had been no attacks and none of the reports from the Real World suggested anything was amiss.

Reiko had spent the entire time divided between her workload as the new taicho for the Fifth, learning the ropes on how to be a good taicho, avoiding Byakuya, and sleeping…the latter being the one she needed most but had little time for.

Byakuya was driving himself batty pondering Reiko's actions since her return, as well as trying to remember (or in this case failing to remember) the events leading up to her leaving. His progress in this matter frustrated him to no end…his squad in general tried to avoid him.

Shunsui was fast losing his resolve about doing the paperwork while Nanao continued to read the samurai love tale, and was starting to fall behind.

Toshiro along with a few other taichos were getting annoyed at the female shinigami population in general as (thanks to Matsumoto reading over Nanao's shoulder one day) the samurai love tale had again become a widespread popular phenomenon among them (even Soi Fon had deigned to read them).

Urahara had spent the entire time locked up somewhere with the Hougyoku doing god-knows-what…many people had even forgotten that he was still even in Soul Society.

Ichigo and Rukia had returned to the Real World the same week the Ninth Squad disappeared.

Jyuushiro was missing Kimiko and was moping around about the fact that she had been gone for so long after having only just returned, but remained in good health.

At dawn on the fourth day of the sixth week of their absence, the tired yet encouraged Ninth Squad returned, stumbling straight to their comfortable beds to recuperate.

All except their taicho, that is, who decided to try to catch up on her paperwork…though that proved unsuccessful.

She was accompanied by Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa, Shinji and Hiyori who (seeming to be energized by the long training session) energetically and rather loudly discussed having a barbeque as soon as they returned to the World of the Living.

Kensei was quick to notice the annoyed twitch of Kimiko's eye and hastily shushed his comrades and hurried them out of the office.

"What's the matter Taicho?" Kimiko rarely lost her temper, but when she did it was truly frightening.

"It's been a long few weeks," Kimiko sighed. "I honestly thought they would never get the concept of teamwork. After the first week and a half I was beginning to doubt my abilities as a teacher. I thought they would never understand what I was trying to get them to do."

"Of course it wasn't you Taicho," Kensei smiled at her, a rare true smile that never ceased to warm her heart. "Shinigami these days are just extremely incompetent."

Kimiko burst out laughing at that comment.

"Ah…" she sighed when she calmed down. "The Vizard surely can't hate _all_ shinigami now, can they?"

Kensei shrugged.

"Naw, don't tell me you hate me just because I'm a shinigami," Kimiko pouted.

Kensei glanced away, the strange expression on his face making Kimiko frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she wondered. "You don't really hate me, do you?"

"You aren't like other shinigami, Kimiko Taicho," Kensei muttered. "You draw people in and make them want to better themselves for the sake of everyone else as well as themselves. Seeing disappointment on your face makes people feel like shit and they work harder so they won't have to see it again."

Kimiko's frown deepened. "You're making me sound like some kind of saint."

"What I'm trying to say is that you care more about others than yourself, and to you being a taicho is more than just a job, and that reflects in your subordinates actions…it always has…you aren't _like_ other shinigami," Kensei repeated. "You obviously don't realize how everyone sees you. Of all the shinigami in the current Ninth Squad, I don't think I remember anyone being the same, Hisagi hadn't even started at the Academy when I was taicho and he's the fukutaicho…you wouldn't know a single one, which means most of them would never even have heard of you before, let alone have met you. Not to mention they were recently betrayed by their last taicho…yet they all already follow your lead, fight for you, and try to better themselves no matter how long it takes."

Kimiko stared at him, face blank, when he finished, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"I guess that means you don't hate me," she said lightly, her expression never changing.

Silence hung in the air.

While Kimiko took some time to think about what Kensei had said, and Kensei drifted into memories.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Why do you want to transfer out of the Thirteenth so bad?" Shoji asked. "You haven't even been here that long…you only transferred in last year."_

"_I have my reasons," Kensei shrugged. "I've wanted to be in the Ninth Squad since my first year at the Academy. I got transferred straight into the Seventh when I graduated. I couldn't get transferred into the Ninth but I heard that–"_

"–_That the taichos of the Eighth, Ninth and Thirteenth are close companions and you're more likely to get transferred into the Ninth with the help of one of Kyouraku or Ukitake?"_

"_Hai,"_

"_Well, both taichos are notorious for not being around much…" Shoji trailed off and pointed with his mouth agape. "Ah!"_

"_What?" Kensei glanced in the pointed direction and spotted the two aforementioned taichos, Kyouraku and Ukitake walking and talking._

"_I guess Ukitake Taicho is feeling better today," Shoji observed._

_Ukitake smiled when they met._

"_Konnichiwa," he greeted._

"_Konnichiwa, Ukitake Taicho, Kyouraku Taicho,"_

"_Ohayo," Kyouraku tipped his hat._

"_Aki, Shun-chan," Kimiko suddenly barreled up to them._

"_Kimi?" Kyouraku eyes widened in surprise._

"_Something wrong Kimi?" Jyuushiro wondered._

"_Yes, big problem," she glanced over at Kensei and Shoji and away, before doing a double take. "Ah!" she pointed at Kensei. "I know you," she frowned as she tried to remember his name. "Hmmm…" the frown deepened. "Something to do with six…and Ken…"_

"_Muguruma Kensei, Inari Taicho," Kensei reminded her._

"_That's right!" she grinned. "From the Academy a while back, you broke the bokken…why aren't you in the Ninth?" she pouted._

"_They wouldn't let me transfer in,"_

"_Well that's just silly. Do you want to be part of the Ninth?"_

_When he nodded she turned to Ukitake._

"_Aki, will you let him transfer into my squad?"_

"_You don't like it at the Thirteenth?" Jyuushiro wondered._

"_It's not that," Kensei shook his head. "It's just that, I've admired Inari Taicho since I met her in my first year at the Academy."_

"_We all admire Kimi," Jyuushiro smiled over at her and she grinned back, a look passed between the two that said they cherished each other. "Muguruma-kun, if you want to fill out the paperwork, I'll have you transferred over in no time," Jyuushiro smiled at him._

"_Kimi," Shunsui spoke now. "What was the big problem?"_

_Everyone looked at her as her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment._

"_Well, ah…you see, I thought I'd brush up on my kidou, you know, make sure I wasn't getting rusty, seeing as how I rarely ever use it,"_

"_There's a good reason for that," Shunsui rolled his eyes._

"_Yes, well, see…turns out I should really practice more…" the blush darkened. "Jyuu…I kind of…accidentally…setsomeofyourbonsaionfire," she spoke really fast but they all heard her._

_Jyuushiro's eye twitched and Shunsui started laughing._

"_Shun-chan," the way she said it made Shunsui stop abruptly, his face going pale…_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Kensei?" Kimiko's hand waving in front of his face brought him back to the present.

"Good, you're back with me," Kimiko was standing beside him now. "I just realized I have things to do…I missed Aki's birthday again," she pouted.

"I'll talk to you later then, Taicho, I'll drop by training or something," Kensei stood also and walked with her as they left the Ninth.

"See ya Taicho," Kensei smiled and watched her walk off, lifting her hand in farewell.

He sighed heavily and headed in the opposite direction.

Sometimes he really missed the old days.

*

That night found Kimiko taking a moment to take Reiko out for a celebratory drink…along with most of the Fifth Squad, those of the Ninth who were still standing after more training, Shunsui and Jyuushiro and some of their squads, and several others (such as Kira, Iba, Ikkaku and the usual drinking gang).

Kimiko had had the foresight to book out a place for their exclusive use (a _big_ space).

By 11 o'clock almost everyone was half past drunk and laughs, jokes, compliments and truths were spilling out.

Kimiko and Jyuushiro had been avoiding the sake, having been meaning to leave early for a romantic evening once the party got under way, but were still wedged between Renji and Reiko with Shunsui and Hisagi directly opposite them, when Shunsui leaked one of their carefully guarded secrets.

"…like that time the two of you made love on the roof of the Academy?" Shunsui grinned darkly.

Kimiko chocked on her drink (several others did the same) and Jyuushiro dropped his cup as both their faces blazed red.

"How did you know about that?" Jyuushiro demanded.

Kimiko stopped choking abruptly (stopped breathing actually) and he turned to her in surprise.

"You _told _him that?"

"I was drunk, I didn't mean to…he managed to get it out of me," she muttered, her cheeks growing even hotter, then turned to Shunsui. "You swore you'd never tell!" she accused Shunsui, her voice louder and hoarser from the choking.

He grinned and she glared.

"Fine then, I guess you won't mind me telling everyone about that time you professed your undying love to Yama-sensei?" she raised an eyebrow.

Shunsui went completely pale.

"What about that time you set fire to his office?" Jyuushiro suggested, siding with his wife. "He still doesn't know who was responsible for that."

"Actually," Kimiko blushed. "That was me, remember, by accident…" she trailed off. "Shun was the one to decorate the cane that houses Ryujin Jakka in sakura blossoms and pink paint."

"Oh yeah," Jyuushiro smiled at her.

"Taishow?" Hisagi squinted at her through his alcohol induced haze. "Hoe did ya manage t' set Yamaco…Yamamoe…Yama's off's on fire?"

Kimiko blushed again. "I was practicing Kidou…you don't need to hear the rest," she faced Shunsui again and he held up his hands.

"I surrender, no more dangerous secrets."

Kimiko and Jyuushiro grinned and stood.

"We'll be going then," Jyuushiro started.

"Before you think of something else to tease us about," Kimiko finished.

As they left they encountered Byakuya entering, intent on finally having it out with Reiko.

"Rin?" he approached her.

"Byakko," she greeted happily (and rather drunkenly). "Sit down," she patted the empty space beside her.

"Taicho," Renji glanced at him in surprise.

Byakuya shook his head at them both. "Rin, I want to speak with you…in private."

"Can't Byakko," she said his name in a sing-song voice. "I'm too drunk t' speak seriously," she grinned.

Byakuya frowned.

"Byakko, sit and have some sake," Reiko patted the space again.

"I don't drink,"

"Sit," she ordered darkly. "And have a drink, or I will tell them all about the time I tied your hands above your head with a kidou resistant rope and ran off with almost all of your clothes."

Byakuya paled considerably and chose to sit, taking the drink she handed him.

"Naw," Shunsui pouted. "But I wanted t' hear about it."

That night, Byakuya got thoroughly sloshed.

*

The next morning, Reiko woke with a huge hangover.

She sat up slowly, only to notice that she wasn't in her own room…and she wasn't dressed.

Someone shifted beside her on the futon and she glanced over, eyes wide.

She gasped quietly when she saw who it was and was out of bed, dressed and leaving in a flash.

A second later Byakuya opened his eyes and frowned.

He couldn't remember her ever having rushed out like that before…Reiko wasn't afraid of anything, let alone the morning after repercussions…they'd had those too many times in the past for her to be afraid.

Something had really gone wrong before she left, and Byakuya was determined to find out what…just as soon as it didn't hurt his head to move.

*

"Shikamaru Taicho?" Hinamori put some paperwork down in front of her new taicho. "Did you really grow up with Kuchiki Taicho? Everyone is saying that you managed to get him drunk and he kept telling everyone you had been his best friend growing up…I also heard he said and did some interesting things while he was inebriated last night."

"I'm afraid I don't remember too much from last night," Reiko admitted, just thinking about it making her head hurt. "And we did partially grow up together…but I don't really think, from what I understand now to be the true meaning of friendship, that we were true friends."

Hinamori frowned, Reiko hadn't ever been this distant with her, always trying to get her fukutaicho to open up about herself.

"Ne, Momo-chan," Reiko didn't look up as she spoke. "I realize it hasn't been easy for you, Aizen's betrayal seemed to hurt you the most, and from what I've heard, you joined the Fifth to be close to him…but Momo-chan, why did you want to become a shinigami? I mean, before you met Aizen."

Hinamori frowned at this question.

Reiko looked up and smiled half-heartedly.

"You don't have to answer," she said. "I was just thinking about some of my past mistakes…and current ones," she added, quieter, and mostly to herself.

"Current ones?"

Reiko sighed and nodded. "Kuchiki Byakuya has always been far out of my league, in more ways than one…what I dreamed of when I was young I came to realize were childish dreams that would never come to pass…you reached your goal and dreams and were betrayed, I simply realized I could never obtain mine and I was made to realize it in a way I felt was cruel, which is why I originally left…to find myself and discover a new goal or dream…yet in the short time that I've been back in Soul Society, I've been feeling as if I may fall back to who I used to be, and it worries me, scares me even."

She paused.

"I was once in love with Kuchiki Taicho, and was friends with the woman he passed me over for…a couple of weeks ago, Yamamoto Soitaicho passed on a letter to me that Hisana left for me before she died, in case I ever returned…I haven't been able to bring myself to read it…does that make me weak?"

"I don't think so Taicho," Momo shook her head. "Just hesitant with your heart."

Reiko smiled sadly.

"Did Kuchiki Taicho know about your feelings for him when he chose Hisana-san?" Momo wondered.

Reiko shrugged. "I can't really remember if I ever told him seriously," she sighed again. "But I'm sure I told him in different ways, sometimes even as a joke."

There was a moment of silence before Reiko stood.

"Sorry to do this, but I feel the need to go and talk to Kimiko-dono," Reiko said. "She always has the words to distract me or encourage me, and I need that today. Take a break, Momo-chan, and think about what I asked you earlier. You can't continue to admire a man that didn't exist and betrayed your trust, so remind yourself of what you wished to accomplish before you ever knew about Aizen Sosuke," with that, she headed off.

*

Reiko didn't really get a chance to speak to Kimiko, when she arrived at the Ninth, Kimiko was testing some of her shinigami again, (though they seemed to have greatly improved, Kimiko was even using her katana more) and so decided to sit on the sidelines for a while.

This was how she saw the dangerous move coming.

One man elbowed Kimiko hard in the ribs…right on her weak spot, and Kimiko collapsed, fighting for breath.

Reiko intervened quickly. Very few people knew about that weak spot and so only those very few understood the seriousness of what would happen if she didn't immediately get help.

"Kimiko-dono, hold steady," Reiko instructed her calmly. "I'll take you to Unohana Taicho," she carefully pulled Kimiko's arm around her neck to support her, her other arm wrapping around Kimiko's waist, before she flash stepped to the Fourth, the present squad members following behind.

Reiko explained the situation to Unohana and passed the jaggedly breathing Kimiko into the healer's care, before turning back to the shinigami.

"What happened? I didn't expect her to go down like that? She's taken harder hits since she's been training us without even flinching," the man who had hit her was shifting around nervously.

"It's okay, she'll be fine once Unohana gets done with her, and she won't even be mad at you for it," Reiko smiled reassuringly. "The spot you hit is marred by an old battle scar that Unohana Taicho wasn't able to completely heal. If you ever saw the scar you would be amazed at just how tiny the area of vulnerability is, to cause such a reaction to a hard enough hit. It's pretty impossible to hit that spot even if you know exactly where it's located. That you hit it hard enough to drop her like that means you're pretty strong, Kimiko-dono is going to be pleased with you when she gets out of here."

Reiko paused and the smile left her face as she added, "But I suggest you _don't_ tell another living soul about that weakness, Kimiko-dono has probably told your fukutaicho, as it is their job to back up the taicho in a battle, but since you know, if you ever see this happen again, you'll know to get her immediate medical attention."

"What could cause such a weakness?"

Reiko frowned. "I believe she was stabbed clean through. I was told the weapon went in through one side, pierced through her lung and came out the other side of her body, and she was already quite seriously injured at the time…she was lucky to have survived at all let alone end up with only a tiny area of weakness."

Silence fell among them as they waited for news.

*

Meanwhile…

"You're lucky this time, nothing serious happened," Unohana informed Kimiko, who was now breathing calmly with the help of an oxygen mask. "But there is something else I need to tell you about."

Kimiko looked at her expectantly.

"Congratulations are in order, Inari Taicho," Unohana offered a smile. "It appears that you are pregnant."

There was silence and Kimiko stared at Unohana with her mouth agape.

"Huh?"

**A/N:** Come on reader, I'm losing faith here...Review! Please!...Also, does anyone want me to do any Bya-Rin flashbacks?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** We all know Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not me.

**A/N:** so, this turned out pretty long…but this flashback pretty much explains the events of last chapter and some of the things to come in the next chapter…enjoy and please review…

CHAPTER NINETEEN

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Shunsui was woken from his sleep by someone knocking at the front door._

_He groaned._

_They had been out late drinking when Jyuushiro had had a sudden attack (probably brought on by exhaustion mostly caused by his compensating for the lack of a taicho in the Thirteenth and the overuse of his powers, and partly due to worrying over his wife) and he had needed to bring him home._

_As far as Shunsui knew, Kimiko was still working overtime with her taicho. She had been doing that a lot lately…working overtime._

_With another heavy groan, Shunsui rolled to his feet and staggered to the source of the knocking, hoping it wouldn't wake his ill friend._

_He pulled the door back to the dawn light and blinked the brightness from his still half-asleep eyes to see Yamamoto and the Eighth Squad taicho, Daichi, standing on his porch._

_Yamamoto raised an eyebrow expectantly and Shunsui started and let them in._

_They were kneeling at the table when Jyuushiro joined them, rubbing his eyes blearily._

"_Genryuusai-sensei, Daichi Taicho," he greeted. "What's wrong?"_

"_Is Kimiko-chan not home?" Yamamoto questioned, seeming surprised._

_Jyuushiro shook his head. "She hasn't been home all week, I'm a little worried, neither of us has really seen her or spoken to her during the time," he coughed lightly, the sound a painful rasp._

_Yamamoto frowned._

_Shunsui prepared some tea as they chatted lightly about non-important tidbits._

_As he regained his seat, the two taicho's got down to business._

"_There has been a captain's meeting scheduled for late this morning," Daichi informed them. "Yamamoto Soitaicho has decided that your new ranks will be officially announced so you may begin your duties," the retiring captain produced two bundles of white cloth for them. "Your haoris."_

_They pulled them forward and stared in amazement at the evidence that they had reached their goal._

"_Arigato Genryuusai-sensei," Jyuushiro bowed his head. "Daichi Taicho."_

"_As of now," Daichi spoke. "I am no longer a taicho of the Gotei 13. Kyouraku Fukutaicho,"_

_Shunsui glanced up at him._

"_My role as Eighth Division Taicho once belonged to the Kyouraku-ke, I am most glad to relinquish it and hand it back to your family upon my retirement. The Kyouraku's have always taken great pride in holding this position, but I know you don't have the same pride as them. You will be a good taicho so long as you remember why it is you obtained the rank in the first place."_

_Shunsui smiled hesitantly. His taicho was a boring old geezer, who didn't always make a lot of sense, but he had been a good taicho. "Thanks, I guess."_

_They all looked up in surprise when the door flew open and Kimiko stumbled in blearily, not even noticing their presence._

_She closed the door behind her and leaned back against the frame tiredly._

_Jyuushiro stood and moved over to support her._

_At his touch, her eyes flew open in surprise and she glanced around._

"_Gomen," she frowned. "I didn't mean to interrupt."_

_Everyone waved the apology off._

"_What's going on?" she frowned curiously as she joined them at the table._

"_Well…we have a surprise for you. Though it wouldn't really have been a surprise if you had come home at all this week…" Shunsui spoke, raising a single eyebrow._

"_Oh?" Kimiko wondered and she glanced at Jyuushiro, wondering if he was upset about her absence._

"_Jyuu-chan and I are going to be taichos,"_

_Kimiko's jaw dropped. "No way!" she smiled. "I'm so proud of you both," the enthusiasm they expected from her was strangely absent as she quickly hid a huge yawn, seeming to fight with her eyes._

"_I don't think I've ever seen you so exhausted," Shunsui stood, frowning also. "We should put you to bed."_

"_I'll take her," Jyuushiro nodded his agreement and stood, pulling Kimiko up and supporting her to lead her off, despite her protests._

"_Perhaps you'll tell me the truth now I'm no longer your taicho?" Daichi questioned Shunsui quietly as he knelt back down. "There have always been all kinds of rumors surrounding the three of you about your relationship. About whether you are with Inari Fukutaicho or Ukitake Fukutaicho, or whether it is Ukitake Fukutaicho and Inari Fukutaicho who are in the relationship?"_

_Shunsui grinned. "I love hearing what everyone whispers about us," he chuckled but said no more._

_Daichi frowned._

_A loud thump came from another room and they heard Jyuushiro (surprisingly) curse._

"_Kimi, be reasonable," followed the curse word. "You're exhaust–"_

_He was cut off mid word and silence followed._

_Shunsui sighed, shaking his head. He knew what was going on._

"_It seems they answered your question instead," Yamamoto frowned. "I would say it is time for us to depart Daichi, as Jyuushiro and Kimiko-chan seem to have momentarily forgotten our presence."_

_He stood and reminded Shunsui to be on time for the meeting._

_He nodded and was happy to close the door behind the departing taichos._

_Who in their right mind went visiting at dawn?_

_As he headed back to bed, he thought he vaguely heard Kimiko squeal and Jyuushiro laugh._

_He went back to sleep with a smirk on his lips._

_His family would make them late for that meeting; he didn't doubt that for a second._

_*_

_Jyuushiro held Kimiko tightly as she drifted in and out of a fitful sleep, thankful she had come home today; but he still couldn't shake the nasty feeling he had had all week that something was seriously – or going to go seriously – wrong with her._

_She jerked awake again and turned in his arms, snuggling closer and he tightened his embrace._

"_Still can't sleep?" he wondered._

_She shook her head. "Too much is happening in my head," she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Sorry I haven't been around…you aren't mad at me, are you?"_

_Jyuushiro chuckled and ran a hand through her stunning tresses, which were spread out around them._

"_Kimi, I don't think I've met a soul yet who would ever stay mad at you. But no, I was never mad."_

_She sighed in relief, her eyes drifting closed again as she kissed his chest lightly. "Good."_

_She tipped her head so their lips met once more and then curled herself around him, her cinnamon scent lulling him into a deep sleep with her._

_*_

_Several hours later Jyuushiro hurried into his clothes._

_He glanced back at his grinning wife._

"_This is _your_ fault," he accused. "Shunsui and I are going to be late to our first taicho meeting all because you wanted to congratulate me again."_

_Her grin widened. "I didn't hear you complaining," she tied off her bright obi and moved to help him by tying back his hair._

_He groaned and caught her hand as it continued to play with his ponytail._

"_Stop, you'll distract me again,"_

_She grinned and led him out of the room, heading for his new taicho haori and holding it out for him, straightening it when he had pulled it on._

"_I'm proud of you Aki," Kimiko spoke seriously. "I'm sorry you went through it without my support."_

_He shrugged. "You weren't around and you weren't aware, but I knew you would support me if you had been, so it was okay. I've been worried about you though. I've never seen you that exhausted."_

"_There's been trouble in the Real World," Kimiko explained as Shunsui joined them and she helped him with his own haori. "Yama-sensei will be explaining it at the meeting, I imagine. There's another human war and too many lost souls. We've also lost contact with the shinigami designated areas in the Real World. At the moment they're all from the Ninth, Second, Twelfth and Fifth, so they'll probably send some of us to investigate what's going on."_

"_The two of you are making us late," Shunsui grinned lazily. "And shame on you Jyuu, taking advantage of your worn out wife…"_

_Jyuushiro glared at his friend._

"_Intimacy and sleeping wrapped in my husband's arms after a long week of catching naps on whichever surface was closest was all I needed to restore my strength," Kimiko commented slyly. "Now come on you two, you're wasting time."_

_She hurried them all the way to the meeting room and pushed them through the doors._

_The other taichos stared at their abrupt arrival._

_Flushed, out of breath and late, Jyuushiro realized that they had probably just added fuel to the fire of rumors that surrounded their relationship._

_Kimiko had slipped in behind them, unnoticed, and moved to stand behind her taicho, nodding a greeting to Kouhei Fukutaicho of the Fifth Squad, who had not long ago been the Ninth's 3__rd__ Seat._

_Haruki Taicho of the Ninth shot Kimiko a chiding look for her tardiness but otherwise continued to watch Jyuushiro and Shunsui as they took their places in line, shooting them both congratulatory thumbs up._

_Over the years that she had been his fukutaicho, Haruki had become something of an older brother-figure to Kimiko, and together, they made one hell of an impression on their squad shinigami, they were so alike in personality._

_Yamamoto addressed them all._

"_Due to the sudden rapid growth of Hollow attacks in the Real World of late, and the sudden loss of communications between us and the designated shinigami in the World of the Living, I have decided it would be prudent to send the Taichos and Fukutaichos of those shinigamis' squads to investigate. The Taicho and Fukutaicho of the Ninth, Fifth, and Second squads will all go. Kazuki Taicho, you will accompany Mizu Fukutaicho of the Twelfth in the place of his currently absent taicho. Understood?"_

"_Hai," the current Kenpachi confirmed._

_The others all just nodded their agreement and Yamamoto dismissed them not long after._

_On the way out Haruki paused to congratulate the two newest taichos and Kimiko hung back._

"_You two have fun on your first day as taichos. Aki, don't work too hard, you've been pale since before I got home, I don't want to come back and find you in bad shape."_

"_Kimiko-chaaan?" Haruki called. "Hurry up now," he waved her over. "We need to get going," he started to head towards the Ninth._

"_We should be the ones telling you to be careful," Jyuushiro told her._

"_Mmmmh," Shunsui nodded his agreement. "I want you back in one piece so we can celebrate with you and lots of sake…and I'm sure Jyuu-chan wants you back so he can take advantage of you again – ow, hey," he frowned when Jyuushiro hit him._

_Kimiko grinned and gave Shunsui a tight hug, then checked to make sure the area was clear before going up on tiptoe to give Jyuushiro a quick kiss._

"_I'll talk to the two of you later," she waved and ran to catch up to her captain._

_Shunsui and Jyuushiro watched her go, before turning to each other._

"_What's up Jyuu-chan? You should be smiling," Shunsui poked the frown lines on his friend's forehead._

"_I have this _feeling_," Jyuushiro shook his head. "Something's going to go wrong," he sighed. "We should be off. We have our own work to do."_

_Now Shunsui sighed heavily. "The drawbacks of this rank," they started walking. "Can't we get some celebratory sake first?"_

"_I thought we were waiting 'til Kimi gets back?"_

_Shunsui sighed again and nodded. "You're right, as usual Jyuu-chan," he frowned also now. He had been feeling that bad feeling creeping up on him all week as well…_

_*_

_Kimiko struggled to regain her breath as she searched frantically for Kiyoshi through pain-hazed eyes._

_The gash in her abdomen was deep and she could feel the blood leaving her body far too fast._

_They had been here a day when the situation had turned sinister. All the shinigami positioned in the Real World had either been killed or were possessed by who-knows-what._

_The eight taichos and fukutaichos had been separated and she hadn't seen any of them since._

_She spotted Kiyoshi and clutched the hilt before returning to the sky where the battle raged._

_Kimiko knew she was going to need her bankai if she wanted to survive this. She needed it as much to staunch the blood flowing from her as to defeat the seemingly endless amount of Hollows and possessed shinigami._

_Gripping her katana in her left hand she was preparing to release her bankai when a strange looking woman had appeared right in front of her and stabbed something through her ribs._

_Kimiko's eyes widened and she caught her breath, the pain unbearable._

"_I catch glimpses of the future my dear, and if you survive this injury," the woman spoke in a hiss that reminded Kimiko of a snake. "Then I will know what I have seen is true. You will birth a child that will become an extremely powerful weapon. When that day comes, I will be there to take it and the child will be my tool of pure evil."_

_It would be a long time before Kimiko remembered those words._

_She felt her consciousness fading and the sensation of falling was fierce as she struggled to breathe around the object that had pierced through her lung before it exited her body._

_Haruki saw Kimiko as she fell, what appeared to be a bone impaled through the left side of her ribcage, and he shunpoed to catch her and set her down gently._

_The right side of her face, jaw and collarbone was scrapped up pretty bad from where she must have made contact with the ground at some point and the wound in her abdomen was loosing too much blood._

_Her right arm looked broken in several places and her breathing was shallow and ragged._

"_Kimiko-chan," he spoke softly to the girl who was like a little sister to him. "You need to hold on for me."_

"_Tai-cho," she spoke breathlessly between pained gasps. "Don't" gasp "worry" gasp "about me." She wheezed, "Save" gasp "the others."_

"_Kimiko-chan, you have too much to live for and too many people who need you," Haruki smiled at her. "You just concentrate on staying alive."_

_Naoki landed hard on his back not far from them, two possessed shinigami pinning him down._

_Haruki shot off a kidou blast at one and Naoki slashed the other away and moved up beside them._

"_Haruki, you're bleeding,"_

_Kimiko glanced at her taicho, finally noticing the deep stab wound dripping blood from his chest._

_He smiled sadly down at her as realization dawned on her face._

_That was definitely a mortal wound._

"_Taicho?"_

"_Kimiko-chan, I always knew I would die in battle, so don't be sad for me. I want you to live, to take my place and be everything you're destined to be. Do you have enough strength to use your bankai?"_

_Kimiko looked surprised, she hadn't realized he'd noticed, no one else had._

_Kiyoshi spoke in her head suddenly. "__**Go on, we aren't ready to die today**__."_

"_Hai," she nodded and struggled to her feet, using Kiyoshi and the two taichos' support to get there._

_Kouhei joined them suddenly._

"_Kimiko, what are you doing? You can't keep fighting," he gasped in surprise._

"_Inari," Naoki was frowning. "He's right, you are in no shape to keep fighting."_

"_I suggest" gasp "you all" gasp "stay back" gasp "and don't" gasp "move."_

_Her reiatsu began to swirl and shimmer around her, the ground trembling from the force of it. She channeled some of it down her arm to join the reiatsu of her zanpakutou, struggling to raise it._

_As the power surrounding her increased, Naoki and Kouhei fell back, supporting Haruki, shocked by the amount of reiatsu that was now pouring off the woman everyone often forgot was so strong._

_Hollows and possessed shinigami were rushing towards them when Kimiko spoke again._

"_Ban-kai,"_

_*_

_Six taichos were gathered at the gate as it opened, waiting to go through._

_Yamamoto glanced back at his two newest taichos._

_He had forbidden them from coming, knowing that, at present, their closest friend was their main concern, but they had come to wait at the gate none-the-less._

"_I'm leaving the Seireitei in your hands," Yamamoto spoke to them. "Go with Yuichi Taicho and do not come until I summon you, understand?"_

_They both bowed their heads in acknowledgement, worried frowns creasing their brows._

_Yamamoto lead the taichos Takumi (third), Unohana (we all know fourth), Kuchiki (sixth long before Ginrei*), Yoshiko (seventh) and Ayumu through the gate._

"_Those two seemed keen to come along," Takumi addressed Yamamoto. "Why did you not let them?"_

"_I am sure you have all heard the rumors," Yamamoto replied. "Regarding them and Haruki's fukutaicho."_

_Takumi nodded._

"_They are concerned for her well being," Unohana spoke from behind them. "Whichever of the two she may or may not be involved with, those three share a rare bond. Considering the circumstances, four taichos and four fukutaichos calling for immediate assistance, it is understandable that they are worried for her safety."_

_They finished their trip in silence and were surprised when they stepped through the gate onto a battlefield, to see the combat had ended._

_Naoki Taicho (of the Second) met them at the gate, the deep lesion in his side bleeding heavily despite his attempts to staunch the flow._

"_What happened here?" Yamamoto frowned. "We were called, and you have no further need of our presence?"_

"_We _had_ need, Soitaicho," Naoki spoke harshly. "Five of us were cut down," he shook his head, amazement becoming evident on his face. "If it weren't for that girl's bankai, I doubt you would have found any of us still alive."_

"_Are you speaking of Inari Fukutaicho?" Ayumu wondered._

_Naoki nodded. "I've never seen – no, _experienced_ anything quite like it."_

"_I wasn't aware she had reached bankai," Yamamoto said. "Though I remain unsurprised."_

"_Unohana Taicho," Naoki turned his attention to her. "We are all in great need of the services of your squad."_

"_If you are able to walk, my squad is prepared and waiting in Seireitei," Unohana started to move off. "I will need some of them to help me here."_

"_Naoki Taicho, where is Kimiko-chan now?" Yamamoto asked._

"_Oh, we lost sight of her just after she released her bankai," Naoki admitted. "Kouhei Fukutaicho is searching for her. She wasn't in any shape to be fighting and I fear, though she is the hero of this battle, that she may not have survived."_

_Yamamoto frowned. He couldn't allow that._

"_Ayumu, help Naoki back to Seireitei and send the Fourth through to help," he moved off also, beginning his own search._

_He found Kouhei leaning over Kimiko's collapsed body._

_Seeing the state she was in, even Yamamoto allowed himself to fear._

"_Kouhei, hurry and fetch Unohana, now!"_

_Kouhei nodded and managed to flashstep away as Yamamoto took his place beside the battered young woman._

"_Yama-" gasp "sensei?"_

"_Shh Kimiko-chan, don't speak," he laid a hand lightly on her shoulder._

_She lay on her side, Kiyoshi hanging limply from the fingers of her left hand. She was wheezing in small, pained breaths and flecks of blood flew with every exhale._

"_I hear you were the hero, Kimiko-chan," Yamamoto spoke, hoping to keep her awake and focused on his voice._

"_Where's" wheeze "Jyuu" gasp "and-" she broke off with a painful cough, splattering a large amount of blood over the ground._

"_Shh, they're fine. I have them looking after the Seireitei. Hold on and you'll see them soon," Yamamoto wasn't usually one to comfort, but he realized it was what she needed most in her current condition._

"_Don't…let Jyuu…see me…like…this," she coughed again. "Please…he might…get upset…and have" wheeze "an" cough "…attack."_

"_He'll be upset with me, but I won't."_

_Kouhei returned with Unohana, who was quick to take action._

_Before long, the area was crawling with Fourth Squad Shinigami._

_An oxygen mask covered Kimiko's nose and mouth, helping her breathe; and her broken arm had been set before she was placed on a stretcher and half covered with a blanket so they could move her back to Soul Society before removing the object offending her breathing pattern._

_Three dead taichos and two dead fukutaichos were also returning to Seireitei._

_Yamamoto preceded Kimiko's stretcher, Kouhei limping along behind him despite the healers' insistence that he shouldn't be walking around._

_Stepping through the gate, they found Shunsui directing the happenings of those coming and going from the gate._

_Taichos Kuchiki and Takumi had been left behind in the Real World._

_When he caught sight of Kimiko, Shunsui's eyes widened and he stopped dead._

"_Yoshiko, go and keep Ukitake busy and away from the Fourth," Yamamoto ordered. "Shunsui, Kimiko-chan didn't want Jyuushiro to see her as she is now, she feared for his health when she should be worrying about herself. So I'll task you with staying with her until Unohana Taicho no longer allows you to."_

_Shunsui nodded and hurried after the stretcher._

"_Kimi?" he took the hand that reached for him at the sound of his voice._

"_Shun?"_

"_I'm right here," he was frowning worriedly. "You hold on, you hear? You can't leave Jyuu and me to our own devices."_

"_Hai,"_

_He thought she smiled slightly before breaking off into a cough that reminded him of one of Jyuushiro's attacks as blood splattered on the oxygen mask and she fought to breathe again._

_Unohana lay a glowing hand on Kimiko's shoulder and she calmed slightly._

"_Kyouraku Taicho, I'm afraid you can't come in with us," Unohana spoke calmly as they reached a room in the Fourth Division. "You're presence would disrupt the healing process."_

_Shunsui nodded and bent to lay a kiss on Kimiko's forehead._

"_Remember, Jyuu-chan and I are waiting for you," he whispered to her before releasing her hand and moving back to lean against the wall opposite the now closed door._

_Shunsui found himself shaking uncontrollably and crouched down, fighting back tears._

_After two hours without word, Shunsui had found himself pacing back and forth in front of the door._

_And then Jyuushiro showed up, fear in his eyes._

"_Yama-jii said he didn't want you here,"_

"_Is she okay? I can't believe it took them so long to let me know. Why didn't _you_ call me?" Jyuushiro accused._

"_We'll talk about it later Jyuu-chan," Shunsui sighed and continued to pace. "Now isn't the time for us to be arguing."_

_Jyuushiro nodded, standing in silence as he watched his friend pace._

"_How bad was she?" he asked hesitantly after a moment. "You saw her, right?"_

_Shunsui stopped to look at his worried friend._

_He nodded. "I saw her…she was bad, Jyuu, _bad_," Shunsui admitted. "But she's a fighter, we both now she won't leave us without a fight. Yama-jii even said she was worried about you," he managed a weak smile._

_Jyuushiro didn't seem relieved by that news._

_It was another half an hour before Unohana exited the room, looking tired herself._

_By this point, a bandaged Kouhei was sitting in the hall and Yamamoto had been "passing by" and stopped to converse with them._

"_How is she?" Jyuushiro was the first to ask._

"_She is alive," was her first response. "The damage was extensive and hard to repair; and their will be lasting complications in the future."_

"_How so?" Shunsui frowned._

"_The object that pierced her lung was impaled through her entire body, Kyouraku Taicho, so I imagine she was experiencing a sensation somewhat like what Ukitake Taicho experiences with his attacks, only she had something physically offending the movement of her lung, offering no reprise…she will need to have several more healing sessions with me to diminish the scarring and I believe she may continue to cough up blood for a short time until it has completely cleared itself. Inari Fukutaicho will also continue to have some breathing difficulties until I can completely heal the aforementioned scarring. However; I fear the damaged area may remain a vulnerable spot; if it were ever to be injured again…" she trailed off._

"_Can we see her?" Jyuushiro wore a deep frown._

"_At present Inari Fukutaicho remains unconscious; though you may sit with her. I would ask that you refrain from hugging her or disrupting the flow of her breathing in any way," a slight frown had formed on Unohana's brow._

"_You seem concerned?" Shunsui questioned._

_Unohana nodded slightly. "That she lasted as long as she did on the battlefield with the previously gained wound in her abdomen is quite amazing; but I almost lost her at one point. That her heart is still beating is a testament to her will to live. Over the coming months she will need a lot of support and encouragement to aid in her recovery, she will lack much of her usual power and strength."_

_The two new taichos nodded._

_Unohana led them in to see Kimiko._

_At first, Jyuushiro and Shunsui could only stand and stare._

_The female presence that usually stood beside them; the one that always stood firm, held strong and pushed hard; the one that always cheered them with a single smile and held them tight when they needed comfort; her kind, intimidating, solid presence, was gone._

_Her broken arm had been tucked beneath the blanket that covered most of her body. The scrapping on her face was clean but still present, as more important injuries had taken precedence._

_Her breathing was rough and rasping despite the oxygen mask that still helped her breathe and her left, exposed arm had multiple tubes attached to it._

_Her hair was unbound and pillowed around her, and for the first time since they had known Kimiko, she looked fragile and vulnerable._

_They moved at the same time._

_Shunsui tentatively placed his hand over hers, and Jyuushiro ran the backs of his fingers along the bare side of her face._

"_Kimi…you'll wake up, right?" he whispered._

_Her breathe hitched at the sound of his voice and Shunsui glanced down in surprise when the hand he held twitched and balled into a tight fist._

_Jyuushiro and Shunsui exchanged a smile._

'She's going to be alright_,' they both thought, breathing sighs of relief._

_Kimi wouldn't leave them…_

_SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

_Jyuushiro finished up for the day and headed out of the Thirteenth Offices, greeting shinigami as he passed them, heading straight for the Fourth._

_While Kimiko had stabilized within two days and hadn't needed the oxygen mask since a few days after that, she still slept and breathed harshly._

_Unohana had grown used to his and Shunsui's constant presence at Kimiko's bedside and no longer admonished them for neglecting their duties._

_That night, Jyuushiro was surprised to realize that Shunsui had not beat him there and could still feel his reiatsu somewhere in the Eighth._

_Since Kimiko had stabilized, what seemed to be the entire Ninth Squad had come by to check in on their fukutaicho._

_None of the other taichos spoke of what had occurred in the Real World, and Naoki and Kouhei, despite being healed up, refused to answer Shunsui or Jyuushiro's questions._

_Entering Kimiko's room, Jyuushiro went to her side._

_Her hair glowed eerily in the moonlight and he turned to light some lamps._

_Upon turning back, he almost yelped in surprise when he noticed his wife watching him._

_Without pausing to calm the startled racing of his heart, Jyuushiro moved back to her side._

"_Kimi?" he lightly touched a hand to her forehead._

_A faint smile ghosted across her lips._

_Relief crashed through him._

"_You're awake," he sighed and bent to lean his forehead against her shoulder._

_Her left hand came up shakily and tangled in his hair._

"_Gomen," she whispered and coughed once, painfully._

"_Shhh, I don't know why you're apologizing,"_

"_For almost leaving," she mumbled. "And for making you worry."_

"_I always worry about you, my love," Jyuushiro whispered to her. "And seeing as you're still alive, I can forgive you for almost leaving," he kissed her forehead lightly. "Just don't do it again."_

_She managed another weak smile as her eyelids drifted shut sleepily._

"_Did…Haruki Taicho…make it?" she asked hesitantly._

"_I'm sorry Kimi," was all he said._

_Her hand tightened in his hair for a moment before she let go entirely._

_He caught her hand and she squeezed it lightly in reassurance as she began to drift off again._

_*_

_Kimiko sat and did everything Unohana ordered her to do as she finished the healing session and examined her patient._

_Kimiko watched Unohana silently._

"_Are you ever going to tell me what has you so worried?" she finally asked._

_Unohana glanced up at her, then nodded._

"_This wound to your abdomen went far deeper than anyone originally realized; and I don't know if this will ever matter to you, but because of the depth, angle and range of the injury you'll never be able to carry a child."_

_Kimiko's face remained blank of any expression._

_She stayed like that until the end of the examination._

"_Can I go home now?"_

"_Hai, but remember that you must return everyday for treatment."_

"_Hai, arigato, Hana-sempai," Kimiko changed into a __yukata__ that Shunsui had brought her and left._

_Jyuushiro and Shunsui met her at the front of the Fourth and walked slowly home with her (a fast pace would make her lung hurt and her breath come short)._

_Jyuushiro and Shunsui carried out a normal conversation with each other but both wore a worried frown and kept glancing at the silent Kimiko._

_She was still silent when they reached home; her head bowed and her shoulders slumped._

_They glanced up in surprise when rain began to fall heavily yet silently around them._

_Jyuushiro was the first to realize why the rain had started so suddenly and drew Kimiko into the house and sat down with her wrapped in his arms, her fingers curled tightly in his kimono._

_Shunsui added his arms to the hug as silent tears racked her body._

_Jyuushiro felt tears of his own streak down his face at her silent suffering and Shunsui tightened his arms._

_They had never, in all their years together, seen Kimiko truly cry like this, like she was suffering._

_They stayed like that for a long time, even after Kimiko, and the silent rain, had calmed._

"_Aki," her voice sounded broken when she finally spoke and she told him what Unohana had told her._

_Jyuushiro ran light fingertips over the bruising that had replaced the almost faded scrapping._

"_It'll be alright Kimi," he said softly, reassuringly. "We never knew if I could have children because of my illness. This doesn't change anything. We can adopt if we ever decide we want children."_

"_Or I can have lots of illegitimate babies that I can share with you," Shunsui joked, managing to get a dry chuckle from his companions._

"_No illegitimate babies Shun-chan, find a woman to love the rest of your life first," Kimiko glared tenderly at him._

_He smiled and stood. "I'll do my best, but this is where I make my exit, I'm feeling the need for a very strong drink."_

"_Thank you Shunsui," Kimiko smiled weakly up at him, though it was definitely a genuine smile. "You have a very good shoulder to cry on."_

"_They always say that when a strong woman weeps, you feel the need to weep with them," Shunsui spoke seriously. "I know everyone needs to let it all out once in a while, but I really hope this isn't a reoccurring thing," he turned joking. "I have a reputation to uphold, you know, I can't be seen crying with you too often."_

_Kimiko finally grinned._

_Shunsui felt better as he left._

_Kimiko curled up close to Jyuushiro and he held her tight._

"_Aki?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're kind of hurting my ribs," she gasped in a breath as well as in surprise when he completely released her suddenly._

"_Hey," she protested. "Why'd you let me go?"_

_Jyuushiro frowned but wrapped his arms around her again._

"_Everything's going to be okay, you'll see," he told her as she rested her head against his shoulder. "You'll heal up and move on with life. We'll continue to survive and one day you won't be so sad," Jyuushiro reached to uncover her hair, running his fingers through it once it was unbound._

"_I felt relief,"_

"_What?"_

"_For a second, when Hana-sempai told me, I felt relief," Kimiko admitted. "And I don't know why. Why would I be relieved? I wanted to be able to have a child someday. I wanted to be able to make you a father. You'd be such a good father."_

_She took a deep breath and Jyuushiro's arms tightened._

_He kissed her temple lightly._

"_It's okay," he smiled at her. "It doesn't matter. You are alive, you are here with me. So what if we know we can definitely never have children?" he shrugged. "If your father never allows us to tell anyone about our marriage then we wouldn't have been able to have children either."_

_Kimiko leant up and pecked him on the lips._

"_You're too good to me."_

"_I disagree, I think I'm extremely selfish seeing as your happiness is my happiness,"_

_Kimiko made a face. "Bringing in the big ones."_

_Jyuushiro just smiled down at her._

_She chuckled but broke off into a short painful cough._

"_Back to bed with you," Jyuushiro stood and scooped her up in his arms._

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_

"_Something I can't do very often," he carried her to their room and set her down gently, preparing the futon for her and helping her change, wincing at every bruise and bandage that was revealed._

_Jyuushiro joined her beneath the blankets and pulled her back to his front, offering support and comfort even in sleep._

_*_

_The following day, Kimiko woke with a new resolve._

_After Jyuushiro and Shunsui had headed out for the day, Kimiko snuck out of the manor and over to the Ninth, where she was greeted by a combination of concerned protests and hearty welcomes._

_She worked from her desk until lunch, when Yamamoto showed up and requested to speak to her in private._

_They were just sitting down with tea and lunch when Jyuushiro stormed in, fire in his eyes as he found Kimiko where she shouldn't have been._

"_Sit down Jyuushiro," Yamamoto ordered in a tone that suggested there would be no argument, and Jyuushiro quickly complied._

"_Kimiko-chan, I need to speak to you about what happened in the Real World," he began. "I have Kouhei Fukutaicho and Naoki Taicho's reports, but it brings up questions only you can answer."_

_Yamamoto reached into his kimono and the object he pulled out sparkled as he placed it on the desk._

"_That is a solid diamond," he said. "Several just like it were found in some of the possessed shinigami whose bodies were returned to be examined and laid to rest."_

_Jyuushiro picked up the gem and examined it as Yamamoto spoke._

"_Kimiko-chan, your zanpakutou isn't really a light-type, is it?"_

_Jyuushiro looked up in surprise at the question._

"_Not exactly, Yama-sensei," Kimiko replied._

"_And those diamonds are the remnants of your bankai, yes?"_

"_Hai,"_

_Jyuushiro glanced at her in surprise._

"_When did you achieve bankai?"_

"_A while ago," she shrugged._

"_You could have trained with Shun and I,"_

_Yamamoto shook his head._

"_From what Kouhei and Naoki have confided in me, Kimiko-chan's bankai isn't the sort that is easy to train with," he said. "Kimiko-chan, as soon as you are up to it, I expect you to take the taicho examination. And we'll be re-classifying your zanpakutou. A diamond-type has never been seen before, you are more unique than your twin-zanpakutou wielding family. How long have you known Kiyoshi wasn't really a light-type?"_

"_He's easily mistaken as a light-type because of Mewokuramasu, but I've always known," Kimiko drew her zanpakutou from its sheath and held it so they could see when she pointed to the foreign markings at the blade's base. "These say Tenshi Naiya, Diamond Angel."_

_Yamamoto lapsed into a thoughtful silence._

_ONE MONTH LATER_

_Kimiko straightened her new haori and smiled at her reflection in the mirror._

_The wound that marred her lung would never be fully healed, and she was never going to be able to give her husband a child…but she was a taicho._

_She would damn well be the best taicho the Ninth had ever seen and face whatever was throw her way next with the two men she loved most standing with her…_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

**A/N:** ……review…pleeease?...also, does anyone have any requests for Bya flashbacks?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach…

**A/N:** please please please review when you've finished reading? Those of you who like the sound of Byakuya flashbacks…do you have any requests in particular? I can't decide what to write in…

CHAPTER 20

Unohana frowned. Kimiko seemed to have gone into shock.

She moved to the door and called for her fukutaicho.

"Isane, please send for Ukitake Taicho immediately,"

"Hai, Taicho," Isane hurried off.

Unohana reentered the room and patiently stood in front of the open-mouthed, blankly staring Ninth Taicho.

"Hana-sempai," Kimiko finally managed to speak. "Are you sure?"

Unohana nodded. "I could feel the life-force when I scanned you for injury."

"But…but…" Kimiko stammered. "How is this possible? You told me yourself all those years ago that because of the extent of the injury I would never be able to carry a child."

"I cannot explain it," Unohana shook her head. "The amount of scarring suggested that you would never be able to conceive a child. It seems I was either wrong, or in the time since I last examined you, you were somehow healed. What I don't understand is, if the repercussions of that terrible wound were healed, why were the scars on your lung not healed also?"

Unohana noticed Jyuushiro's approach first.

She hadn't realized he could travel that fast…surely it wasn't good for his health.

Jyuushiro entered and rushed to Kimiko's side.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you all right?" he demanded, noticing belatedly the expression on his wife's face.

"What's _wrong_? _What's wrong_?!" Kimiko jumped to her feet. "You knocked me up, _that's _what's wrong!"

"What? How?"

"_How_?" Kimiko's eye twitched violently and her expression darkened, which was why he shouldn't have been surprised enough not to dodge when her left fist swung at his face, sending him flying into the wall, the crack of the plaster seeming to echo even in the small room.

"If that isn't the most _insensitive_ thing you could ever ask your _wife_!"

With that she marched out of the room.

Unohana knelt beside the shocked taicho.

"Ukitake Taicho?"

"I…I just made Kimi get mad at me," he looked stunned. "Sh…she actually hit me."

"Ukitake Taicho?"

Jyuushiro looked up in surprise.

"Are you alright?"

Jyuushiro nodded and picked himself up.

"Did I really just ask my wife how she got pregnant?" he looked appalled with himself.

Unohana nodded. "I'm afraid you weren't very delicate with the questions…but it is understandable that you are shocked. I had not thought that Kimiko's misfortune had affected you as well. It is taking me a little while to get used to the idea of the two of you being married after such a long time of believing otherwise."

Unohana realized that Jyuushiro wasn't really listening to her anymore, a concerned frown creasing his brow.

"Ukitake Taicho? You may go,"

He glanced at her in surprise but nodded and headed off.

*

Reiko walked with Kimiko, a concerned expression on her own face at Kimiko's actions since she had marched out of the Fourth.

When they reached the Ninth, she checked in with everyone before retreating to her office, where she sat quickly and rested her forehead on her forearms on the desk.

"_Baka_," she berated herself. "I'm such an _idiot_!"

"What's wrong, Kimiko-dono?" Reiko pulled up a seat.

"I can be such an idiot at the worst times," she sighed, not lifting her head. "Hana-sempai told me something while she was checking me over that terrified me and I reacted badly, then Aki said something stupid in his surprise and I reacted even worse."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now…tell me something to distract me, Rin-chan?" Kimiko lifted her head enough to replace her forehead with her chin and looked at Reiko.

"I spent the night with Kuchiki Byakuya," Reiko admitted.

"Eh?" Kimiko frowned and straightened. "Spent the night as in _spent_ the night?"

"Hai," Reiko nodded, a guilty flush staining her cheeks.

There was a pause before Kimiko burst out laughing.

Once she sobered, she asked, "Rin-chan, what happened to your resolve not to fall back into your old pattern of revolving your life around him?"

"We were drunk, Kimiko-dono, I didn't _mean_ for it to happen," Reiko sighed.

"We often reveal deeply hidden truths when we are inebriated, Rin-chan," Kimiko told her.

There was a moment of silence.

"Did he make you feel the fire again?" Kimiko wondered.

Reiko nodded. "I slept the night in peace as well."

"That's a sign Rin-chan, you never stopped loving him," Kimiko smiled hesitantly.

"But I _wanted_ to stop loving him,"

"That's not the way things work, love," Kimiko smiled properly now. "If it were, my life would be pretty miserable."

"How so, Kimiko-dono?"

"Well I would have done something stupid like let Jyuu go and I would be the one left alone and despondent, you have no idea how many times when I was younger that I thought life would run far smoother for the both of us if we didn't love each other quite so much…and _why_ am I so _stupid_?" Kimiko sighed heavily and dropped her forehead back down. "Gomen Rin-chan, but I just reminded myself."

"It's okay,"

Kimiko shook her head. "What are you going to do about Kuchiki?" she wondered.

"Avoid him some more,"

"No no, that will only make it worse," Kimiko sat up straight and shook her head violently. "The first time Jyuu and I slept together I was so embarrassed afterwards and afraid he'd think the worst of me that I hid from him for two weeks, I mean, it's not like we planned it or anything, it just sought of _happened_…his bokken practice partner came away with a lot of bruises those two weeks…when Aki cracks it isn't a pretty sight," she grimaced.

"How did you work things out?"

Kimiko blushed. "He cornered me and yelled at me some…and then he kissed me," she sighed dreamily. "Back in those days a kiss was a powerful thing. Over the centuries we've gotten better at not ripping each other's clothes off whenever our lips touch."

Reiko blushed at the image that jumped into her head.

"Anyway," Kimiko shook her head, having gotten off track again. "You need to find a different way to deal with this."

"Perhaps I should try going out with another guy?"

"What if Kuchiki gets jealous? Oooh, maybe that's what we need to bring him around."

"But I don't want to bring him around, I want to move on, find someone else."

"Well then, for once, you're talking to the wrong person. I've been with the same man for almost my entire life," at this, Kimiko stood. "Now I think it's time I go and apologize to him."

Reiko sighed heavily as she followed Kimiko out of the office and watched her get waylaid by a number of squad members…she wouldn't be getting to Jyuushiro for a while.

Reiko smiled to herself. Knowing her, Kimiko would be feeling even more guilty by the time she got there.

As Reiko headed back over to her own squad, she contemplated what to do about Byakuya.

*

"Kyouraku Taicho," Sentaro rushed up to him, completely out of breath.

Shunsui frowned. "Something wrong? Nothing happened to Ukitake, did it?"

Sentaro nodded, trying to catch his breath.

Shunsui's eyes widened and he came to his feet quickly.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Uki-Ukitake Taicho i-is drunk,"

"Eh?"

"Kotetsu Fukutaicho came and got him earlier, something had happened to Inari Taicho –"

"Something happened to Kimi?"

Sentaro nodded. "When he came back an hour ago, Ukitake Taicho had already been drinking and he didn't stop…I didn't know what to do and he wouldn't talk to me, so I came to get you…"

Shunsui frowned in concern. Jyuushiro had been driven to drink?

*

"Ukitake Taicho…are you drunk?"

"Hai," he slurred a huge grin spreading over his face. "Quite a'bit a'tu'ly."

He reached for the bottle to pour himself another cup, but missed and frowned before he tried again.

And this time failed miserably.

"There's two, why can' I get un?" he wondered to himself.

"Ah, Ukitake Taicho…there's only one," Kiyone was frowning.

He glanced up in surprise. "Really?"

"Hai," she nodded.

Sentaro returned with a startled Shunsui in tow.

"Jyuu-chan, why are you drinking in the middle of the day without me?" he wondered, obviously trying to make a joke.

Jyuushiro took one look at his friend and – much to everyone's complete shock – burst into tears, dropping his head onto his forearm.

"Hey? Jyuu?" Shunsui frowned and rushed around to lean down next to him, resting a (he hoped) comforting hand on Jyuushiro's shaking back. "What's wrong?"

"Kimi's mad a' me," he hiccupped.

"So what? Kimi gets mad,"

"Bu' not a' _me_!"

"Hmmm, you're right," Shunsui frowned.

Jyuushiro looked up at him, his expression reminded Shunsui of a sad, confused, lost little puppy.

There was a dark bruise covering Jyuushiro's right cheekbone.

"That's quite a shiner you've got there," Shunsui commented.

"I tol' you I made Kimi mad," he hiccupped again.

"She hit you with a left hook?" Shunsui was stunned. "You must have done something pretty bad."

"I don't understand," Sentaro frowned.

"Ah," Shunsui glanced up at him. "Kimi packs a pretty hard punch. Her left hook can be deadly. Back when she was still just a third seat I watched her take out a strong Lesser Hollow with just her left fist. She hits you with that and you're weaker than her, bones will shatter...and now that I think about it, this may be easier on Jyuushiro if the two of you weren't present…" he raised an eyebrow and stared them down until they left.

He looked back down at his friend. "Why is Kimi so mad at you, Jyuu-chan?"

Shunsui was confused by this whole thing…Kimiko rarely got mad, especially not at Jyuushiro. And Jyuushiro rarely got this drunk…if Kimiko were to see him right now she would have been ashamed of herself; and they couldn't have that.

There was a moment of silence (except for Jyuushiro's snivels and hiccups) which was broken when Kimiko entered, closing the door behind her.

She went straight to Jyuushiro and crawled up into his lap, straddling his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Aki," her tone was apologetic. "Gomen, I panicked and took it out on you. I've gotten so used to the truth that I freaked out when Hana-sempai told me."

Jyuushiro wrapped his arms around her.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Iie," she shook her head against his shoulder. "Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong…although, that question –"

"I know," he interrupted her. "And I'm sorry, I was shocked."

"Me too," she sighed.

Shunsui watched on in confusion, wondering not only what they were talking about, but how Jyuushiro had managed to seem so sober all of a sudden.

Shunsui glanced over at the empty sake bottles…Jyuushiro had had a _lot_ to drink.

He sighed. '_It seems I still don't fully understand the depth of their resilient and indestructible love for each other_,' he thought to himself as he observed them. It was as if he wasn't even there anymore and so he took the opportunity to leave the room.

"Best you make sure neither of you, nor anyone else, goes in there for the next few hours," Shunsui told the hovering third seats, who nodded violently. "They're working out their little problem."

Back inside…

"Can we forget what happened and start over?" Kimiko questioned.

"Of course," Jyuushiro nodded, frowning slightly. "What exactly are we starting over though?"

Kimiko smiled as she leaned back as far as his embrace would allow her to.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled as she leaned back and spoke again.

"Ukitake Jyuushiro, my husband, my love, _we_ are going to have a baby," she told him, her radiant, infectious smile on her lips.

He smiled back and kissed her intensely until they were both dizzy and gasping for breath.

"_That_ is some wonderful news, my beloved wife. How are you feeling about it?"

"Shocked, confused, scared, apprehensive, excited; the list goes on," she kissed him this time. "What about you?"

"I would have to say the same," Jyuushiro's fingers tangled in her beaded hair as he kissed her again.

Kimiko glanced about the room when they broke away again.

"Wasn't Shun-chan here a second ago? I wanted to tell him first, he's going to be the godfather after all,"

"He was here, he must have left,"

Jyuushiro frowned when he saw the expression on her face when she noticed the sake bottles.

"I drove you to drink?" her voice was shrill.

Jyuushiro kissed her to try and distract her, but that technique hadn't automatically distracted her in quite a long time.

When she tried to speak he simply deepened the kiss.

This time, they didn't come up for air for a very, _very_ long time.

*

Shunsui lay back on the roof, the concerned frown still furrowing his brow.

He just couldn't think of a scenario – other than Jyuu having an affair – that would cause Kimiko to get mad enough to hit him like that…and Shunsui knew without a doubt that Jyuushiro would never betray the love of his life like that.

"Taicho?"

Shunsui glanced over in surprise to see Nanao taking a seat beside him.

"Nanao-chan, what are you doing here?"

She held out the final book of the samurai love tale to him.

"You finished them all already?" Shunsui sat up and took it back.

"Unfortunately," Nanao nodded. "Taicho, do you know if there were meant to be more novels?"

"Judging from the way it ended, I'd say so,"

"Why did the author stop writing?"

Shunsui shrugged. "Maybe they lost their inspiration…maybe they died…it's been a good three, maybe four, hundred years…possibly even five hundred, since this chronicle was written."

"But I wanted to know what happens," Nanao sulked. "Does Hitomi recover? Is she going to finally agree to marry Kichirou? Does the war ever end? Will the Toru-ke and the Yuuma-ke finally come around and stop being sworn enemies?"

"Oi oi, slow down Nanao-chan," Shunsui chuckled.

She blushed.

"I'm glad you liked them Nanao-chan," he smiled.

"I do Taicho, they are very well written. The way Kichirou and Hitomi overcome their problems, the way they fight for each other and the depth of their love…" she trailed off, awe on her face.

"Hmmm," Shunsui nodded distractedly, his thoughts returning to Kimiko and Jyuushiro.

"Taicho?" Nanao frowned.

"Yeah?" he tuned back into her.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing that won't work itself out soon enough," he grinned. "Jyuu and Kimi had a bit of a fight about something, which is unusual. I'm sure they'll tell me about it later and we'll all laugh it off."

"You know, Taicho, you've been different since Kimiko Taicho returned to Seireitei."

"Really?" Shunsui frowned. "I hadn't realized. How have I been different?"

"I couldn't say exactly, but there _is_ something different."

"It's probably just having Kimi back," he smiled. "She pushes me to do things I wouldn't take initiative with on my own; and I don't need to worry about Jyuu so much when she's around; and I don't have to wonder if she's alive or uninjured because I know she's close by."

"You're right, I didn't know you before Kimiko Taicho left, so I don't know how you were when she was around."

"Pretty much the same as always Nanao-chan," he grinned. "You don't have to worry about it too much. I get lazier as the years go on and will always avoid the paperwork as much as possible."

"Ukitake Taicho said that Kimiko Taicho is the only one who can make you sit and do your paperwork?"

"Hai," Shunsui nodded. "It used to be that Kimi would sit with me when I did the paperwork and keep me company, just the two of us. Rare moments where she wasn't my best friend's wife, or the taicho of another squad or even a shinigami, she was just my friend and sister. They were the times she could talk to me about things she didn't like to worry Jyuu with, moments when she didn't need to put on a brave face."

"Taicho, it sounds as if you still love her,"

"Of course I do Nanao-chan, I hate life when Kimi isn't around, but she's like a wonderful sister. She's the one who held me when I cried after my mother's death and when I woke from nightmares of blood and war; she's the one that supported me in a way Jyuu couldn't."

Nanao was starting to feel the jealousy when he added.

"But I've also always hated her for it. She did the same things for Jyuu and when it came right down to it, she would always be there for him before me. They relied on me a lot once they got married and couldn't tell and that meant I was almost always the one person who got to witness their open affection for each other. It made me feel I had an important role in their relationship and I wasn't just in the way and clinging, but I was so jealous as well, and I hate being jealous, Nanao-chan."

He paused a moment.

"I've always wanted to experience a love like that for myself, instead of just watching on, but no one's ever given me much of a chance, and that is my own fault. I know the way I would experience the same amount of love would be different, and that's obvious because I love you and you are different from Kimi, just as I am different from Jyuu. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

He finally looked over at Nanao.

"In all seriousness, Nanao-chan, I love you, I want to marry you and have children with you. But I don't know how to make you love me, because you can't _make_ a person love another."

He started to continue but Nanao cut him off.

Blushing profoundly, her heart beating at a pace that couldn't be healthy, she admitted. "But Taicho, I do love you."

He glanced at her in surprise.

"It's just…I always thought you were just teasing though, and I don't know about marriage and children, but –"

"It's okay Nanao-chan," Shunsui grinned, a sparkle in his eyes she'd never seen before. "Slow and steady wins the race."

"Huh?" she frowned.

Shunsui shook his head. "It's from a tale Kimi read in a book she found in the real world one time. About how a tortoise beat a hare in a race he should have won. The moral was that slow and steady wins the race. I can go slow, Nanao-chan."

He smiled tenderly down at her. "You don't even need to let me kiss you. How would you feel about going on a date? We can go somewhere quiet and secluded, where no one will see us and get in the way. Just give me a chance?"

"Are you saying we don't need to let the whole of Soul Society know about us?"

"Hai," he nodded. "Though I have the simple request that I'm allowed to talk to Kimi and Jyuu about it?"

Nanao frowned, thinking it over. She was sure this couldn't be more than a dream.

She watched her taicho's face carefully.

His expression betrayed nothing. But his grey eyes were hopeful and excited and…nervous?

She frowned. He was the playboy of Seireitei, but he was nervously awaiting her reply.

She smiled.

"I guess we could give it a try, Taicho,"

"Really?" his face lit up.

"Hai…but no telling anyone –"

"Except Kimi and Jyuu?"

Nanao nodded. "And no pressuring me into anything, we take it slow,"

"Of course," he nodded.

"And I'm allowed to change my mind,"

"Of course, you know I'd never force you into anything."

There was five _long_ minutes of silence before Nanao finally agreed.

"In that case, can our first date be tonight? I know the perfect place. And I have something to show you that I know you'll love."

Nanao nodded. "What should I wear?"

"Something comfortable and warm, it isn't any place fancy."

With that, Shunsui took her hand lightly in his, kissed her knuckles and disappeared with a flashstep.

He had headed straight to where he felt Kimiko and Jyuushiro's reiatsus in the Ninth Taicho office.

"Kimi, Jyuu, I have great news," he burst into the office and both glanced up.

Kimiko grinned and walked around the desk to greet him and Jyuushiro pushed his papers aside and stood.

"We have great news too, but you go first."

"Nanao-chan agreed to go on a date with me tonight," he was grinning like a pleased three-year-old.

"Shun-chan, that's wonderful," Kimiko grinned and wrapped her arms around him excitedly.

"You actually convinced her to go? Well done Shunsui," Jyuushiro grinned as well and clapped him on the back.

Shunsui nodded and kept grinning. "I'm going to take her to Kusahara, is that okay Kimi?"

Kimiko nodded, a twinkle forming in her eyes.

"Make sure she understands the significance of the place to us. And make sure you give her a chance to appreciate the beauty of it."

"Of course Kimi," Shunsui nodded.

"Good boy," Kimiko clapped excitedly, the grin on her face refusing to fade.

"What was your news?" Shunsui thought to ask.

"Oh, it's nothing that can't wait until after you've had your date," Kimiko waved it off.

Shunsui frowned. "But –"

"No buts Shun-chan, your life doesn't revolve around ours. You winning over Nanao-chan is what's most important right now," Kimi interrupted.

Shunsui looked at Jyuushiro questioningly.

Jyuushiro just grinned and wave his hand at his best friend.

"It isn't going anywhere and Kimi is right, you need to secure your own happiness from time to time instead of making sure we secure ours. We want you to be happy Shunsui."

"You will tell me your news when I get home tonight?"

"Of course," Jyuushiro nodded. "Kimi won't sleep until she's heard all about your date."

Shunsui grinned again and took a seat at the window seat Kimiko had had put in when she first became taicho.

"So what are the two of you up to?"

"Paperwork," they chorused, laughing when Shunsui's face fell.

*

Reiko took a moment to sit under an old tree that she had once played in as a child, hoping she would somehow come up with a way to avoid having her heart broken all over again.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_A young Byakuya spotted the girl lying sprawled in his garden, seeming to be watching the clouds._

_He frowned but didn't approach her._

_The girl rolled over onto her stomach, having sensed his presence anyway. She propped her head in one palm as she rested its weight against her bent up arm, and stared at him with fiery amber eyes._

"_You must be Byakko?" she observed, scanning him._

"_Byakko?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow, trying to impersonate his grandfather's stony expression to keep his eye from twitching angrily. "It's Kuchiki-sama to you."_

_She stared at him for a while longer before shaking her head. "Nope, you're Byakko," she rolled back onto her back and spread her arms out. "Besides, you don't even know who I am. What would you have done if I was someone important?"_

"_Important people don't act like you or talk like you."_

"_Hmmm…I guess you're right…but then again, there are important people in Rukongai who speak and act worse than me."_

"_You've been to Rukongai?" Byakuya questioned eagerly, moving to sit cross-legged beside her._

"_I was born there,"_

"_Then you really aren't important,"_

_The air around her seemed to catch flames as she rose to her feet._

"_I guess I won't be your friend then," she muttered and stalked off, leaving a surprised Byakuya in her wake…_

_It was a month before he saw her again, laughing and running around with some of the Kuchiki-ke servants._

_He watched her until she spotted him._

_She stopped and stared at him with those uncannily fiery eyes and Byakuya was just about to approach her when she stuck out her tongue laughed in the wicked way of a child and ran off._

_He had to stop himself from chasing her, his eye twitching angrily._

_He was turning to leave when something hard bounced off the top of his head._

"_Ouch," he muttered and turned to glare up at the tree that had dared to drop fruit on him, only to be surprised._

_The girl was hanging upside-down from one of the branches, with an immature grin of amusement plastered on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Did you drop the fruit on my head?"_

_Her grin didn't falter. "Of course."_

"_Why?"_

_She shrugged. "Because I could."_

_His eye twitched again. "How did you get up there so fast?"_

_Her grin turned lopsided and secretive. "I'm not telling you that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want to," she looked at him as if he was daft._

"_Who are you anyway?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know," she grinned slyly._

"_Yes,"_

_Her grinned finally faded. "I'm no one important, remember?"_

_Byakuya blushed guiltily. "I didn't really mean that."_

"_Sure you didn't," her tone was sarcastic as she grasped the branch and pulled herself into a sitting position, facing away from him._

_Byakuya frowned. He wasn't used to being treated like this and his temper didn't like it._

"_Now see here –" he started but was interrupted._

"_I'm Reiko, Shikamaru Reiko," she glanced back over her shoulder at him. "My father is Kuchiki Taicho's new fukutaicho."_

_Reiko jumped down off the branch and landed in a crouch._

"_The one thing to-san requested of me when he brought me along, was that I be nice to you, be your friend…but I can't be your friend if you won't be mine."_

"_Who said I needed you to be my friend?"_

_Reiko frowned slightly. "You're right, of course, you don't need me to be your friend. I'll be going then," she smiled and sauntered off but paused when she spotted her father and Kuchiki Ginrei leaving the manor._

_She ran to her father with a huge adoring smile on her face._

"_Oto-san, did you have a good morning?"_

"_Rin," her father smiled at her. "You forgot to greet someone."_

_Shikamaru Akihito had the same dark hair as his daughter, but Byakuya was surprised to notice that Akihito had the same golden coloured eyes as one Shihouin Yoruichi._

"_Oh, sumimasen," she turned and smiled apologetically up at Ginrei. "Konnichiwa, Kuchiki Taicho," she bowed slightly._

"_It's alright Reiko-chan," Ginrei spoke gruffly. "Daughters are allowed to be happy to see their fathers."_

_Reiko grinned at him._

_He noticed Byakuya hovering and smiled._

"_Byakuya, how are you liking Reiko-chan?"_

"_She's…pleasant," Byakuya said._

"_Yes, _very_ pleasant," Reiko muttered sarcastically under her breath._

"_What was that Rin?" Akihito wondered._

"_Nothing at all, Oto-san," she grinned._

"_Very well, why don't the two of you go and play some more? Kuchiki Taicho and I have a few things to do," Akihito patted his daughter's head affectionately and he and Ginrei headed off._

_Reiko turned to Byakuya._

"_I don't want you to be my friend because your father told you to be," Byakuya commented._

"_Che," Reiko rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to be your friend because he told me to either."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

She sighed heavily.

She missed the days when things had been that simple.

**A/N:** I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter…I kind of rushed a little bit of it due to the fact I'm going away for the weekend and had been planning to update then…so I chose to update now and hopefully just make the next chapter better…

…review please?...

v


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** we know how this goes…I don't own Bleach.

**A/N:** it's bad, but I'm sulking…only one review (thank you Ivoryclaw, it made me smile)…did no one think anything about the first Bya-Rin flashback…no other thoughts on Kimi and Jyuu and the impending baby?...Nanao and Shunsui finally going on a date?...I'd like at least 2-3 reviews for this chapter or you're going to have to wait a little longer than normal for chapter 22…look at me, how low I have fallen…I'm resorting to blackmail…*sigh*…joking…but I really like to hear people's thoughts and opinions, it really does seem to speed up the flow of creative thought in my overworked brain…

CHAPTER 21

Nanao was panicking, and to say she was having second thoughts was an understatement.

She couldn't believe she had agreed to go on a date with her taicho. She couldn't believe she had given in nor that she had admitted that she loved him so easily.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself for what must have been the hundredth time.

There was a knock at her door and Kimiko peeked her head in, a friendly and encouraging smile on her face.

"I came to make sure you weren't panicking and to lend you some support…but I see I should have gotten here a little earlier," she came into the room.

"Is it always this nerve-wracking telling someone you love them without meaning to?"

"Nan-chan, you and I aren't the kind of women who ever use those three special words lightly…so the answer to your question is yes," Kimiko chuckled at Nanao's expression.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_Kimiko and Jyuushiro walked side-by-side further back from their peers, watching their antics fondly as they dealt with the chance meeting._

_Kimiko snuck another glance at Jyuushiro, admiring the kind shine in his hazel eyes, and the way the sun cast a glow off his shockingly white hair._

_He was beautiful inside and out, and that fact made her head spin and her heartbeat stammer as she looked at him._

"_Aki?"_

_He turned his head to face her as they walked, an expectant smile on his face._

"_I think I love you," she blurted, as surprised as him when it left her mouth._

_She could feel her face reddening and quickly moved to catch up and mingle in the centre of the group, so she wouldn't have to face him._

'_**What the hell was that?**__' Kiyoshi demanded as one of her friends draped his arm around her shoulders. '__**You're supposed to realize you love someone **_**before**_** you tell them; not the other way around**__.'_

'I know, but it's the truth,_'_

'**I **_**know that it's the truth**__,' Kiyoshi stated, matter-of-factly. '__**You've loved him almost since you first set eyes on him**__.'_

_Kimiko was distracted when a hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her roughly away from the group into a nearby shadowed space between two buildings._

_Jyuushiro refused to let go of her elbow as he spun her to face him, pushing her back up against the wall to box her in and make sure she couldn't escape._

_She refused to make eye contact; her face set stubbornly, a vivid blush still staining her cheeks._

"_Did you mean it?" Jyuushiro asked in a low voice._

"_Of course not, I don't know what came over me," she spoke flippantly._

"_I can tell when you're lying Kimi, and you're definitely lying now."_

_She panicked and tried to pull away, but Jyuushiro leant in close, pressing his body to hers._

_Kimiko stilled instantly, her body burning where they touched._

"_Baka," he whispered beside her ear. "I love you too."_

_Her head spun, her gaze locking onto his._

"_Really?" she questioned hopefully._

_Jyuushiro nodded. "I think about you constantly; I always want to be near you; the sound of your voice makes my heart stutter pleasantly; and your touch sets my skin on fire. I have a need to make you happy however I can, just so I can see your smile."_

_She smiled now and lifted a hand to his cheek._

"_Aki, I've never known anyone who could make me smile as much as you. You don't care who my family is or what I've done in the past. Everything about you is kind and beautiful, even the illness that causes you such pain, because it has made you so aware of the suffering of others and keeps you compassionate. What I feel for you is the same as what you said you feel for me, exactly the same…I've never loved anyone like this before; I've never really had anyone _to_ love; I never knew it could be like this," she shook her head in awe._

_Jyuushiro smiled too and nuzzled into her palm._

_They both glanced down and stared at each other's lips at the same time, thinking it would be a good time to share a first kiss._

_They moved their heads forward in unison, their lips colliding._

_Their eyes simultaneously drifted closed and they got lost in the feeling of each other's lips._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Kimiko sighed dreamily at the memory and turned her attention back to Nanao.

"Nan-chan, we all react differently to it. I blurted it out before I even realized it and panicked until Jyuu returned the favor and told me he loved me too," she smiled. "Aki and I have been together since our teens, which is more than ninety percent of our lives. Our relationship is different to how yours and Shunsui's would be, but that doesn't mean it won't work out if you give it the chance to. Even now I don't use the words lightly and Aki continues to be the only man I have ever said them to in the romantic sense. But Nanao,"

Nanao was surprised by the sudden seriousness to Kimiko's disposition.

"Shunsui doesn't use the words as lightly as you believe either; especially if he is sober," Kimiko's smile grew kind again. "You may have noticed that he hasn't been wearing the haori you gave him?"

Nanao nodded.

"That's because he values it. He now has three pink haoris that he very rarely wears. One was made by his mother shortly before her death; one was from Jyuu and me, and now the third is from you. Believe me when I say he will wear one of the three tonight instead of the cheap ones he usually sports."

"The one I gave him wasn't exactly expensive."

"But _you_ gave it to him, which makes it priceless to him."

Nanao nodded her understanding.

"There are very few things Aki and I have wanted out of life since we all became taichos, but the one wish that has never changed, has been for Shunsui's happiness. There is no doubt that you are his match. You have put up with a lot from him over the years and you have never done it simply because he is your taicho. So let me tell you that, despite his sleeping around a _lot_ over the centuries, there is only one woman he has ever seriously told that he loved them; while you, I am told, he has teased relentlessly for quite some time. That you even agreed to this date means that he probably turned serious when he told you he loved you…and a serious Shunsui is a frightful thing."

She paused before continuing.

"I'm so glad he's had you all these years," Kimiko grinned and wrapped her arms around Nanao's neck.

Nanao was startled, but patted Kimiko's back hesitantly.

This was how she managed to notice the tiny, unfamiliar, barely-there reiatsu as she pulled back.

"Kimiko Taicho?" Nanao's eyes widened.

Kimiko looked surprised. "You can feel it?"

"Is that –?"

"A baby," Kimiko nodded. "But listen, you can't tell anyone. Jyuu and I don't want anyone to know just yet and we haven't had a chance to tell Shunsui yet, and we wanted him to be the first to know. So swear you won't tell?"

Nanao nodded. "Of course, but should you really continue being a taicho?"

"Nan-chan, if you were in my position, would you want to quit?"

"Well, no, I don't think so,"

"Exactly, which is why, at this point, the fewer people to know, the better," Kimiko smiled and turned to Nanao's wardrobe, flipping through the clothes. "You must be quite adept at kidou then, if you could sense such a tiny reiatsu. _I_ can't even feel it yet," she said, more to herself than Nanao.

"Hmmm," she frowned. "None of these will do."

"But –"

Kimiko shook her head to interrupt.

"I know what Shun-chan has planned for tonight, you want something warm and comfortable, but since it's a date, you'll be wanting to look good too. Wait here."

Before Nanao could protest, Kimiko had flashstepped away and was back in what felt like a second.

"Here, wear this," she handed Nanao some neatly folded garments.

Silk.

That was Nanao's first thought upon having the clothing thrust into her hands.

Unfolding the top garment, Nanao found it was a beautiful winter kimono, violet in colour with the sleeves imperial purple and decorated with white plum blossoms.

"Kimiko Taicho, I can't wear this, it's much too expensive and fine for such an occasion."

"Don't be ridiculous, I've never worn it, it is going to waste in my closet, and now let me help you get ready, before Shunsui arrives. Can you see without your glasses?"

*

It was a rare thing to see Shunsui out of his uniform.

Tonight he wore a navy kimono, decorated with different coloured koi fish. The pink haori he wore appeared to be silk and the scene depicted on its back was that of a crane flying over the reedy water. His zanpakutou was stashed in his blue obi, and the ever-present hat was gone, his hair done neatly.

There was no mistake that he bore noble blood when he looked like this.

"Nanao-chan," his grey eyes travelled all over her. "You're exquisite."

"Arigato," she blushed.

Kimiko had gotten her into the kimono and had fussed with her hair and face.

Nanao now wore violet kohl at the corners of her eyes (Kimiko insisted that it drew attention right to the beautiful colour of her eyes). Her hair had been pinned up traditionally, with a single hair comb of wood that was decorated with dragonflies.

"Kimi helped you?"

"How did you know?"

"That comb, it is Kimi's good luck charm. That thing means a lot to her…I'm not sure if we should be offended or honored that she sent it along for us."

Nanao touched the ornament and smiled. "All things considered, let's be honored for the moment."

Shunsui grinned and held out a hand for hers, to lead her away.

"We'll need to be a little sneaky for the moment," his eyes twinkled. "If you don't want to be spotted…though I daresay your own mother wouldn't recognize you like this…you truly are beautiful tonight, Nanao-chan."

Nanao tried to hide her blush. "You clean up pretty good yourself. I don't think I've ever seen that haori before, Taicho."

"It was a present from Kimi and Jyuu a long time ago. Jyuu dyed it, and Kimi embroidered it. I don't wear it very often, but Nanao-chan, I have a rule from now on…if we are on a date, or alone together, you can't call me _taicho_."

"Then you have to stop calling me Nanao-chan when others are around."

"But if I suddenly stopped, people would realize something was up," Shunsui grinned innocently and Nanao just rolled her eyes.

"So where are we going?" Nanao wondered after a moment.

"It's a surprise, Nanao-chan," Shunsui grinned.

Soon enough they reached a gate.

"You're taking me to Rukongai?"

Shunsui just nodded and led her through.

"There are a few unsavory types around Nanao-chan, so hold on tight while I flashstep us to our destination," he wrapped an arm around her waist and took off.

He stopped when they were further out into the countryside, a guarded gate in front of them.

"Konnichiwa," Shunsui smiled at them and produced something for them from his sleeve.

The guards bowed and ushered them through the gate.

Nanao was frowning curiously, but stopped in awe when she noticed the landscape before her.

Fields of white were stretched out over miles, an occasional traditional Japanese farmhouse dotted about.

"Obviously I'll need to bring you back when there's no snow. Kusahara in spring is one of the most beautiful things you'll ever see," Shunsui was watching the setting sun as it coloured the white of the snow.

"Kusahara?"

He nodded. "This area is called Kusahara. Come, we should get to the town."

Shunsui took her hand lightly in his and led her along beside him.

"I didn't know a place like this could exist in Rukongai,"

"Kusahara is kept as secret as possible to avoid trouble. It has a lot of history even though it has only existed for a couple of centuries. Back before it became what it is now, there was a large scale war throughout most of Rukongai, a lot of innocent people died. When the war ended, this area that is now called Kusahara was bought by a hime and made what it is. That's the war memorial over there," he pointed to a stooping willow tree.

Nanao could just make out the forms of lettering that had been carved into the bark of the trunk.

"The names of the known dead, the names of those who were never found, and a section for the unidentified," Shunsui explained to her.

Nanao noticed the lamps being lit as they approached the bustling town.

"It looks busy."

"Night Market," Shunsui told her. "It's an experience in itself. Did you want to eat first? We can either go to a restaurant or appreciate the various foods sold at the market stalls?"

"The market," Nanao was surprised to note that most of the people in the streets were just as well dressed as she and Shunsui were, if not better.

Shunsui spent the next few hours moving through the streets, buying her various knickknacks or winning her things from the many stalls, and enjoying all the foods that were on offer as Shunsui entertained her with funny stories of his youth, and she told him her fondest memories of the short time before she had joined the Gotei.

Nanao was quite surprised when he skipped the sake stall and instead bought her a small glass sakura blossom, which joined the comb in her hair.

This was when she finally commented on the amount of money he was spending.

He shrugged. "I receive an allowance from the Kyouraku-ke. I've never spent much of it because that way I don't have to deal with my brother on a regular basis, trying to explain where it all disappears to. I can deal with him if it means I get to enjoy your blushes and smiles for a night," he teased.

"You really don't get along with your family?" Nanao clarified.

"The only reason I ever put up with all the crap that comes with my family was my mother. Of course, she practically ran the Kyouraku-ke. So after she died you can imagine I didn't really want to deal with the rubbish of it all. Then my brother decided it would be best to arrange a marriage for me, to bring me closer to the family…his words. I refused, but he went ahead with it anyway. The funniest thing I have ever witnessed was seeing my brother's face when Jyuu decided to tell him Kimi and I were already married. You can imagine Kimi and I were both quite shocked by this, but we went along with it. Kimi and Jyuu have always maintained that they want me to find my own wife, someone I could love for the rest of my life. It took us a while to convince Ryu-kun that Kimi and I were married, because he didn't understand why we would want to keep it a secret. At the time we were both taichos and we claimed it was because it would create a huge scandal if two Gotei Taichos were married…he believed that one…" Shunsui trailed off at the look on Nanao's face. "What is it?"

"Your brother believes you are married to Kimiko Taicho?"

"Don't look at me like that, Nanao-chan," Shunsui pouted. "This one was Jyuu's fault."

"You could have denied it."

"And be forced into an arranged marriage? Nanao, my life would have been miserable. _I_ would have been miserable, I would have made my wife miserable…" he trailed off, his eyes sad.

Nanao frowned. "I'm sorry Shunsui," (blush) he lightened up when she said his name. "You wouldn't have been the you I know if you had been married."

"And we probably wouldn't have been on this splendid date," Shunsui grinned and was quickly sidetracked by a bookstall. "Lovely Nanao-chan, pick a book."

She smiled and started to search through the books.

Ten minutes later she came out with a copy of the first chronicle of the samurai tales.

"Amazing," Shunsui looked it over. "It's an original edition. You know how many originals are left? I only know of two."

"But it's the same as the one you gave me," Nanao frowned.

"Exactly, my copy is an original. The ones all of Seireitei are reading are different editions…and there aren't even many of them left."

Shunsui grinned and paid, putting the book in the bag he carried with most of her other gifts.

"Who has the second copy you know about?" Nanao wondered as they continued on.

"Kimi and Jyuu,"

"Doesn't that mean you have two copies in your library?"

Shunsui shook his head. "Kimi and Jyuu have the _original_."

"As in the author's copy?" Nanao's jaw dropped. "How did they get that?"

"I gave it to them," Shunsui muttered, glancing away as a flush spread across his cheeks.

"Shunsui?" Nanao narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How did _you_ get the original?"

He glanced at her and away as he admitted.

"I wrote it."

"Eh?" her jaw dropped again. "You…?"

Shunsui nodded and kept walking.

"Hold on," she caught up with him. "You wrote it? Explain!"

"It was my way of telling the world about Kimi and Jyuu. You have no idea how much of the things in those books are just variations of everything I've been through with Kimi and Jyuu."

Nanao continued to gape at him.

"I told you earlier today that I was the one who got to witness their open affection for each other; the one who helped keep their secret. These tales were the way I could get all of the pressure of keeping it secret off my chest."

"Taicho, you wrote it? I didn't know you were such an amazing storyteller."

"Of course you didn't," he grinned. "Besides, I just wrote what I saw."

"But the words…for example, that letter at the end of the first chronicle. How did you write such a heart wrenching goodbye letter?"

"I didn't have to," Shunsui shook his head. "It was the letter Kimi wrote to Jyuu before she left him when we were still in the Academy. It's what led to their elopement. Kimi did what she believed at the time was the right thing to do. She didn't want to be forced into marrying someone she didn't love, and she didn't want to drag Jyuu down with her; so she broke up with him, breaking his heart in the process. The night she ran away, she left him that note, and the green headscarf she's always worn. I read that letter over Jyuu's shoulder when he opened it; I saw his face when he finished it. The resolve Kichirou made, it was what I saw on Jyuu's face when he hid the note away. He and Kimi were married before the end of the week."

"But Kichirou and Hitomi aren't married."

"Nope," Shunsui shook his head and grinned. "I doubt the series would have remained so popular if they had gotten married so early on."

"Kimiko Taicho actually left Ukitake Taicho that letter?"

Shunsui nodded. "It was meant as a final goodbye, but Jyuu never did like to do things the normal way."

Nanao was startled when a woman suddenly collided – quite forcefully – with Shunsui.

"Nii-san!" she hugged him tightly.

"Nana-chan?" Shunsui's voice sounded choked. "Kami, you're strong. You're cutting off my air supply," he breathed a sigh of relief when she loosened her hold.

Nanao studied the woman when she pulled back slightly.

She had long black hair and porcelain skin. Her left eye was amber and her right eye a bright emerald green.

The woman glanced at her.

"Nii-san, who's this?"

"Nana-chan, this is Ise Nanao," Shunsui introduced. "Nanao-chan, this is Arata Nanami. She's one of Kimi's little sisters."

"How is neesan?" Nanami frowned. "Any more news?"

"Right, I forgot," Shunsui's eyes widened in surprised. "I guess I was more nervous than I realized…"

Nervous? Nanao frowned.

"Kimi's back. Things have been crazy so she hasn't had time to stop by, but she wanted me to let one of you know that she'll be visiting sometime in the next few months. I imagine Jyuu and I will be coming along also…and Nanao-chan if I can convince her."

"Is Nanao-chan your girlfriend?" Nanami asked suspiciously.

Shunsui actually blushed.

"Hai," Nanao nodded, and Shunsui spun to face her.

"Really?"

"Hai," she smiled and reddened.

His grin widened.

"Naw, how sweet, you've got him doing the goofy, in-love grin," Nanami teased.

"Speaking of love, how's your family? That no-good husband of yours given you anymore kids?"

Nanami blushed vividly. "Hai, two more since we last saw you."

Shunsui's jaw dropped. "Kami, Nana-chan, isn't that eight children now?"

"Nine," the blush got brighter.

"_Nine_? Goodness, it seems like just yesterday when I met you and you were still a child yourself. Wait 'til Kimi hears about this."

"Does she still get that sad look in her eyes whenever she sees a child?" Nanami's own eyes were sad.

"I think she'll always get that look Nana-chan," Shunsui noticed Nanao's confused expression.

"Gomen Nanao-chan, we're on a date and here I am chatting away about things you don't know about."

"Kimiko nee-san can't have children," Nanami explained to her.

Nanao's frown deepened.

"She was injured in a battle a long time ago that left her scarred in many ways," Shunsui nodded.

Fighting the urge to tell them they were wrong and about Kimiko's pregnancy, Nanao changed the subject.

"Does Kimiko Taicho have other family here?"

Both nodded.

"Kimi spent the first few years of her life growing up on one of the farms around here, her mother owned it. In the years after she was taken in by her father, Kimi's mother married and had seven children. Kimi's mother and two of her half-siblings were killed during the war I mentioned earlier," Shunsui explained. "But her stepfather and the five surviving siblings are still about."

"All of us are married with children," Nanami nodded.

"Even the twins?" Shunsui looked surprised.

Nanami nodded. "Emiko married about thirty years ago and has twins of her own. Suoh married two years ago and had a baby girl recently."

"Sugoi, Emi-chan and Suoh-kun were only little babies when I met them," Shunsui told Nanao. "How many kids do the others have?" he asked Nanami.

"Kohana has five. Hotaru has eleven."

"Eleven? Poor Sato-chan," Shunsui shook his head in amazement. "Whoever knew someone so little could birth so many babies."

Shunsui glanced at Nanao then back at Nanami.

"Gomen Nana-chan, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a date to get back to," he grinned and patted Nanami on the head.

Nanami rolled her eyes but grinned as she said her goodbyes.

"It was nice to meet you Ise-san. Have a fabulous rest of the evening and nii-san, make sure Kimiko-neesan and Jyuu-niisan _do_ come and visit soon?"

She waved and was off.

Nanao watched her go before she turned back to Shunsui.

"I can see the resemblance to Kimiko Taicho," she commented.

Shunsui chuckled. "Nana-chan and Kimi do have a lot in common, mostly due to the fact that Nana looked up to Kimi even before they had met, though that's a story you don't need to hear. I will tell you though, that the Kimi you know now, and the way you would have known her if you had have been about a hundred and twenty years ago, are very different."

"How so?"

"Around people outside of her family and her squad – sometimes even with her squad – Kimi often sported an icy demeanor similar to the one Hitsugaya sometimes has. She's been so happy to be back in Seireitei that she smiles far more openly then she used to. But really, that's enough about Kimi, I want you to come with me," he held out a hand to her. "It's time for the best part of the night."

She took it and followed as he led her from the main town and up an incline, helping her over things she wouldn't even have noticed otherwise.

"Tai…Shunsui?" Nanao broke the silence as the climbed. "When I was speaking to Ukitake Taicho a few weeks ago, he told me to ask you about the blood bond the three of you share?"

"Ah, that," Shunsui smiled back at her. "It's actually nothing too special. We made a blood pact, which means we all drew a little of our own blood and pressed it together as if to share each other's blood. The pact was to always be there for each other and back each other up; to share our strength in times of weakness and hardship," he shrugged. "Stuff like that."

He paused for a moment to help her over a fallen branch.

"At the time, it seemed, a little of our reiatsu mingled with our blood as well," Shunsui continued. "It allows the three of us to essentially share our reiatsus when we are all in Shikai. Which is great when we're in a large scale battle, because if we can move fast enough, then the enemy has no idea who is coming at them, or which lot of abilities – assuming they know our abilities – they'll have to deal with, or even which direction we'll come from…personally I think that last part has something to do with Kimi's bankai's ability, but let's not go there for the moment. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Nanao nodded. "It gives you a huge advantage in battle?"

"Hai," Shunsui nodded and stopped.

She stopped when he stopped, almost crashing into him.

"Shut your eyes for a moment, Nanao-chan, and hold on to me," Shunsui requested.

Nanao looked at him suspiciously.

"Trust me, lovely Nanao-chan,"

Nanao closed her eyes and gasped when Shunsui picked her up briefly.

It wasn't long before he had set her down again and whispered for her to open her eyes.

She gasped again at the view before her.

While the seemingly endless sea of white was still beautiful in the darkness, she knew that wasn't what he meant to show her.

The sky, while dark, twinkled with countless tiny stars, creating patterns and swirls and looking like thousands of fireflies.

Shunsui was silent as he watched her taking in the sight, a pleased gleam in his eyes.

He took a seat beneath a nearby tree and opened his haori, offering her a seat.

She sat and he wrapped his haori around her, surrounding her with his warmth.

They stayed like there for a long time, staring up at the stars in companionable silence, until Shunsui realized with a soft smile, that she had fallen asleep.

He picked her up carefully, so as not to disturb her, and returned them to the Seireitei.

*

Jyuushiro came out of the room he shared with Kimi when he heard Shunsui arrive home.

The two old friends sat down together without saying a word.

"Kimi didn't wait up?" Shunsui wondered.

"I managed to convince her to sleep," the wicked grin on Jyuushiro's face and the twinkle in his eye told Shunsui how. "She had to rest up some."

Shunsui frowned at that comment but was easily distracted when Jyuushiro asked how the date had gone.

Shunsui told him everything.

When they got onto the subject of Jyuu and Kimi's inability to have children, Jyuushiro turned very serious.

"Shunsui, I think you've gotten the wrong idea," he said. "We didn't want you to have children for _us_. You had to have them for yourself. If _you_ had children then they would be _your_ children. Kimi and I wouldn't raise them, we would just be the adoring aunt and uncle that spoiled them rotten, just as you would do for ours."

"But –"

"No buts Shunsui," Kimiko joined them. "Aki is right. You had no obligation to us because we couldn't have children. Why do you think I told you to find a woman to love? I meant that you should find your own happiness instead of always worrying about ours."

"How long were you listening?" Shunsui wondered.

"The whole time," Kimiko grinned. "I woke up when Jyuu left me, I usually do."

"Why didn't you come out sooner?" Jyuushiro asked.

"Because there are times when best friends need to talk without the spouse around, right Shunsui?"

Shunsui was nodding even as Jyuushiro muttered, "We had more than enough of those times while you were gone."

Shunsui and Kimiko just stared at him.

"You were going to hear everything anyway,"

"Says the person who didn't wake me,"

"You need your rest, you have to look after yourself."

"When have I ever not? You forget that I don't get sick, Jyuu."

"You were sick before you fell into a coma for almost a century."

"That wasn't because I neglected my health, it was because of Kaida."

"So how do you know you aren't prone to illness now?"

"Because it's still _my_ body."

"And _your_ body still needs to rest like anyone else's body."

"This coming from the person who kept me up half the night, or were you simply trying to exhaust me so I _wouldn't_ wake up?"

At this point, Shunsui couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and the couple looked over at him questioningly.

"Gomen," he apologized as he calmed down. "It's just nice to see things are back to normal. We've both said it a lot since you got back, but life just wasn't the same without you."

Kimiko smiled at him.

"And really Jyuu-chan, your wife is always healthy even with hardly any rest. You're the one with the incurable illness who needs to rest as much as possible."

"Hmm, you're right," Jyuushiro frowned and turned to Kimiko. "Kimi, what if –"

"Don't even go there Aki," Kimiko raised her hand to interrupt him. "Now's not the time."

"Ne, you guys are doing that thing again where I have no idea what you're talking about," Shunsui pouted.

Kimiko grinned. "It's all good, Shun-chan, we'll explain later. Tonight was for you and Nan-chan, so tell us more about your date?"

Shunsui glared suspiciously at them. "No, I don't think I will…at least not until you tell me what's going on."

Kimiko made a face.

Jyuushiro sighed heavily. "This is going to be another one of those arguments where at least two of us just stubbornly refuse to talk about something, isn't it?"

"Well, then, why don't _you_ tell me what's going on Jyuu-chan?"

"Because I'm siding with my lovely wife on this one, tonight is about you and Nanao, not us."

Shunsui rolled his eyes and Kimiko grinned smugly.

"You must be a really good lay," Shunsui prodded, trying to rile them up.

"Of course," Kimiko retorted, continuing to grin. "He wouldn't have married me otherwise."

They fell into silence, Jyuushiro frowning at Shunsui's provoking remark.

"Well," Jyuushiro scooped Kimiko into his arms and stood as she gripped his neck, startled. "If this is how it's going to be, I'm taking said lay back to bed."

They left Shunsui to himself…

**A/N:** this turned out longer than I thought it would, and I have a strange feeling that I left out something I really wanted to put into the date…but anyway…reviews…pleasepleasepleeeeeease…I really would like 2-3…

V V V


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** …still not owning Bleach…

**A/N:** okay, I read over this chapter and fixed it up…hope you like it better now…reviews please? I've got one reader saying they don't really like Bya-Rin…how do others feel about them? Obviously their characters are still being developed at this point and I can't quit now I've started, but opinions…?...next chapter should be up by the end of the week…

CHAPTER 22

The following morning dawned dreary, icy and misty; and there were very few in Seireitei who were looking forward to leaving their beds.

In the cold, early hours of dawn, Jyuushiro and Kimiko lay wrapped in each other's warmth, wishing they didn't have to leave each other's company for the rest of the horrible looking day.

"We should go and talk to Hana-sempai," Jyuushiro suggested. "Find out about the pregnancy."

"A little later," Kimiko muttered, snuggling closer to his side.

"Obviously," he chuckled.

"I don't think we should tell anyone yet, I want to see if they guess," Jyuushiro could feel her grin against his skin.

"That's a little evil, koishii*," Jyuushiro frowned.

"I like to be evil on occasion," Kimiko moved her head so that her eyes were on his while she grinned innocently.

"Not even Genryuusai-sensei?"

"Especially not him," Kimiko whined. "He'd probably insist I retire for good and raise the baby. He's so old-fashioned sometimes. I can work and raise a child; plenty of women do it in the living world now…sometimes even without their significant other," she pouted.

Jyuushiro rolled his eyes. "Fine, you know it's hard for me to resist doing anything for you. But _your_ significant other isn't going anywhere."

Kimiko grinned again and leant up to kiss him.

"We need to drop hints…see if anyone guesses," she told him.

Jyuushiro sighed…it was hard to stop her once she got started.

*

An hour later, Kimiko was standing alone in the training grounds of the Ninth Squad.

She pulled today's choice of warm haori (it was an off-white colour and decorated with images of bamboo sticks) closer around her body and wished for someone she could train with, to warm herself up.

While she had been away, Sakura or Reiko had been her chosen sparring partners. And before having left, she would spar with Kensei, the Kenpachi of the time, and on occasion, Jyuushiro and/or Shunsui.

The way things currently stood, Sakura was running the Dragon Corps; Reiko had her own squad to worry about; Kensei had returned to the World of the Living; the current Kenpachi would most likely fight too seriously; Jyuushiro probably didn't want to risk hurting her and the baby; and Shunsui would still be asleep.

She felt Hisagi's approach and turned to face him.

He stopped in surprise when he noticed his taicho.

"Ohayo, Hisagi-kun, out for some early morning bankai training?" Kimiko greeted, smiling.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" Kimiko blinked blankly.

"About my training to reach bankai?"

"Wait, what? You really are training for it?" Kimiko looked startled before bursting out laughing at his expression. "Not to worry Hisagi-kun, I'm joking. I just guessed about the bankai. Judging from your Shikai you should be at the materialization stage. I also assumed, because you're out here alone on such a terrible day, that you're wanting to train without everyone around."

"Why are you out and about so early, Taicho?" Hisagi wondered.

"I'm always around early," Kimiko grinned. "It used to be sparring time, only, these days I find myself without quite a few of my old sparring partners."

"You could always spar with me?" Hisagi suggested.

"You sure you want to?" Kimiko raised her eyebrows. "I'm not an easy opponent even when I'm just sparring…I'd hate for you to regret it later."

"Well, I'm your fukutaicho. It's my job to back you up," Hisagi told her. "You never put me in any of the groups with the rest of the squad, so I assume that means I'm meant to work with you. Sparring together is a good way to get to know each other's fighting styles."

Kimiko grinned, pleased with his reply. "You're right Hisagi-kun. Before we get started though, you should know that, if you're going to be backing me up, I very, very rarely ever use my kidou, so I will rely on you to use yours when the occasions call for it. You are very accomplished when it comes to kidou, after all."

"I remember you mentioning something about you not using kidou much," Hisagi nodded, frowning. "Are you bad at it or something?"

"It depends on how you look at it really," Kimiko blushed. "It's not that I'm bad, exactly…more that I'm too good. With my reiatsu the way that it is, and my control over it, I have to adjust it just right depending on the incantation so that I can perform kidou satisfactorily. Once I passed that hurdle it was easy, not using the incantations doesn't even effect the power level of my kidou like it does for everyone else. But the real problem is that my kidou is insane."

Hisagi frowned disbelievingly…insane kidou?

"No, honestly," Kimiko insisted, entirely serious. "It's completely insane. As soon as it leaves my fingertips it develops a mind of it's own and gains speed and force. The first time I used Hado 1: Sho* I blew out the wall of the Academy training room."

Hisagi looked understandably surprised. "With just Sho?"

Kimiko nodded. "It looked perfect, just like any other successfully cast Sho. But once it hit that target, it just kept going. Next thing anyone knew, the wall was gone."

"What about Bakudo?"

"Bukudo 8: Seki* managed to break someone's fist instead of temporarily paralyzing them."

"So…?"

"Basically I just try to avoid using kidou in an effort to avoid injuring those around me," Kimiko smiled. "Now, if we're going to spar seriously, I want you to use your kidou if you think it will give you the upper hand. Seeing as you haven't reached bankai yet, you wont do me any permanent damage."

With that, Kimiko moved out into the middle of the training ground and unsheathed her katana, giving it a few light swings to stretch out her arm.

Hisagi followed, also drawing his sealed zanpakutou.

Kimiko took her stance and before his eyes Hisagi watched her shift into battle mode in an instant. Her features hardened, devoid of emotion; her body seemed deceptively tense and rigid; and her eyes looked sharper, more alert, a frightening gleam making the dual-coloured eyes a fearsome sight.

For the first time Hisagi also noticed something he hadn't before…when she got serious about a fight, Kimiko rested her weight meticulously on the balls of her feet (**A/N**: in case you aren't sure, this is when you raise your heels off the ground and use your toes and the front section of the bottom of your feet to be able to move faster), her knees slightly bent, in a left back-stance (**A/N**: left leg goes back, usually used if you are left handed)…he couldn't understand the benefit of that, as she was clearly right-handed.

"Come, Hisagi,"

Hisagi took his stance and in the blink of an eye, Kimiko was on him, he barely managed to raise his katana in time to block hers.

They sparred like that for a time, Kimiko keeping the upper hand the entire time.

"So Hisagi, do you have a girlfriend?" Kimiko asked abruptly, causing Hisagi to almost trip over backwards as he avoided her next swing.

"No,"

"How 'bout a potential love intrest?"

Hisagi blushed before he could lie.

"Who is she?"

Hisagi stumbled backwards again as he narrowly avoided another blow.

"I'm not telling,"

"Describe her then, at least…it's not as if I know all that many women around Soul Society at the moment…it _is_ a woman, right?"

"_What_?" this time he did trip but was quick to regain his footing to avoid being cut. "_Yes_. Of course it's a woman."

"Then tell me about her?"

"She's happy, and lazy, and frustrating, and a drunk, and she's beautiful, not a single visible scar, completely perfect."

"Hisagi," Kimiko swung her left fist and the surprise of it as well as the strength behind it, landed him on his behind.

Kimiko lent over and touched a fingertip to the scars on the right side of his face.

"Our scars are what make us perfect; our mistakes and the evidence that we survived a hardship is what makes us beautiful," she spoke coldly.

She stepped back and allowed him to stand back up before returning to sparring.

At a brief second of an interval, all conversation stopped as Hisagi took the initiative and attacked.

Kimiko chuckled, and the sound sent a violent shiver down his spine.

"Good," was all she said before she pushed him back and the melody of steel against steel continued to sing.

The fog was beginning to depart when Hisagi, rather exhausted by this point, found himself flipped onto his back, the wind knocked out of him.

"Hey, you're 69 is exactly the same upside-down," Kimiko laughed, standing over him.

"Taicho, you sound a little drunk," Hisagi muttered, dazed.

"Don't be silly," Kimiko made a face. "Of course I'm not drunk…I'm just happy," she grinned. "That was a wonderful session…perhaps next time I can coax you into releasing your Shikai."

Hisagi made a face as he maneuvered to his feet.

"Ooh," Kimiko spun away from him and faced towards the offices. "I sense shinigami in need of training approaching."

"Eh?" Hisagi's jaw dropped. "Taicho, aren't you even a little tired after that?"

She grinned at him over her shoulder. "Quite the opposite I assure you. I feel strong and reguvinated and ready to knock some slow moving butts. It was great fun Hisagi-kun," she sang his name and bounded over towards the approaching shinigami.

"Huh," Hisagi watched her go, amazement clear on his face.

*

Nanao woke completely rested.

For a moment she thought it had all been a dream, when she woke up staring at her own ceiling with no memory of ever having returned there the previous night.

When she sat up and glanced down at herself, finding that most of her clothes were still in place, she realized that she must have fallen asleep quite comfortable in her taicho's arms, at which point he must have carried her home without waking her.

Nanao's cheeks flushed and she smiled fondly at the idea of Shunsui putting her to bed with no intention of _taking_ her to bed.

He really was making an effort, and that alone was what had made her suddenly call him her boyfriend to Kimiko's sister the night before.

She glanced out the window and panicked when she saw that the sun had already risen.

She was up in a flash, searching frantically for her uniform.

*

Later that morning, Byakuya had reached his wits end…which was how he found himself referring to his last resort.

Closing the door behind himself when she called for him to enter, Byakuya found himself standing in front of a surprised Kimiko's desk.

Kimiko blinked twice before dropping her quill and removing the calligraphy brush that was hanging from between her lips.

"Kuchiki Taicho?"

"Inari Taicho," Byakuya nodded by way of greeting. "I wished to speak with you."

"Sure," Kimiko frowned. "Though if it's for advice, wouldn't you usually speak to Ukitake? He doesn't have the tendency to lose his logic around nobles."

"Yes, in the past I would speak to Ukitake Taicho; however, I wished to discuss Rin with you."

"Ah," understanding formed in her eyes.

"Rin's changed since she's been gone, and you're the only one I know who has been with her in the 55 years since she left."

"You're asking what happened?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Many things have happened in the time I've known Rin-chan, and I've only known her for the last thirty years," Kimiko told him, her eyes assessing. "While I take it you're concerned about the changes you've noticed in her since she returned, I can only tell you that the Reiko you see now, is a vast improvement from Rin as she was in the years I first knew her."

Byakuya frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Rin herself told me that she had lost her way. She said she had quit being a shinigami because she had lost her reason to _be_ one, and you can't be a shinigami without a reason, otherwise you're risking your life for nothing."

Kimiko paused briefly.

"I met Reiko 25 years after she joined the Dragon Corps, and by that time she had risen to the level of Fukutaicho, largely thanks to the strength and abilities of her zanpakutou. She was strong and a fearless fighter, but those who lack a reason to fight are often the ones who find themselves most injured. When I realized her predicament, I did what I could to help her and guide her, and she improved immensely in everything. A fire formed in her eyes, and Rin-chan looks good with fire in her eyes," Kimiko smiled fondly now.

"Are you saying she didn't have her fire when she met you?" Byakuya was surprised.

Kimiko shook her head, her eyes sad again. "She had experienced too many horrible things…they must have killed 'her fire'."

"Horrible things?" Byakuya's frown continued to get deeper.

Hisagi entered suddenly, surprised by Byakuya's presence.

"Hisagi-kun?" Kimiko questioned.

"Sumimasen, Ukitake Taicho is here, he said you were meant to attend an appointment with him,"

"Arigato, Hisagi-kun, tell him I'll only be a moment more."

Hisagi nodded and exited.

Kimiko stood and stretched.

"I'll leave you with one last thing to consider, Kuchiki Taicho. War leaves scars, even if they are not visible. Just because Seireitei has maintained a semblance of peace all these years, doesn't mean there hasn't been war…where we were, peace was a foreign concept and those who fought for no reason, like Rin-chan, those who weren't hardened by a resolve, they were the ones who suffered most."

She came around the desk and paused beside him.

"Also, if you hurt Rin-chan again, I'll come after you,"

With that, Kimiko departed.

*

That afternoon, Shunsui sat at his desk, frowning off into space, as Nanao flipped through the paperwork that had been left on her desk.

"Something wrong, Taicho?"

He shrugged halfheartedly and continued to stare and frown.

"Shunsui?"

His eyes flew to hers.

She blushed, but stood her ground.

Shunsui smiled slightly, choosing, for once, not to tease her about it.

"Kimi and Jyuu said they had some news, then decided they could wait because news about our date was more important, only, then Kimi and I got stubborn about it and Jyuu sided with Kimi and now it's bugging me that I don't know."

"Hmmm," Nanao acknowledged.

Shunsui watched her for a second before his face changed.

"You know!" he accused. "How come you know and I don't? What is it? Tell me Nanao-chan?" he was kneeling beside her in an instant.

"I can't tell you Taicho, Kimiko Taicho made me swear I wouldn't because she wanted to be the one to tell you…and I found out purely by accident yesterday."

"At least tell me if it's good news? Not something bad like my two bestest friends leaving me…pleeeeease lovely lovely Nanao-chan,"

"It's good news Taicho," she rolled her eyes. "They aren't going anywhere."

That was when the door opened and the couple in question entered.

"Shun-chan," Kimiko bounced over to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck for a brief, tight hug. "Bring out some of your sake stash, we have celebrating to do."

Shunsui frowned but did as instructed and moved to retrieve a bottle of sake.

"Nan-chan," Kimiko hugged Nanao too. "Celebrate with us," she pulled Nanao out from behind her desk.

Shunsui pulled out extra cups and was pouring when Kimiko held up her hand and shook her head.

"None for me though, Shun-chan."

Shunsui frowned, Kimiko rarely turned down a celebratory drink.

"Unohana Taicho said she isn't allowed," Jyuushiro nodded.

"Unohana?" Shunsui's frown deepened. "Kimi, is there something wrong?"

"Of course not," Kimiko grinned.

"It's just bad for the baby," Jyuushiro added.

"Baby?" Shunsui nearly dropped the sake bottle and his eyes widened. "Did you just say _baby_?"

Kimiko and Jyuushiro both wore identical radiant grins as they nodded.

"But…really?" Shunsui stammered. "A baby?"

They nodded again.

"A baby," Kimiko reiterated. "Currently six weeks and doing well."

Shunsui laughed joyfully and hugged his two best friends tightly.

"Congratulations, Kami, this is wonderful news," Shunsui grinned at them, refusing to release them from the bear hug (not that they minded). "I can't believe the two of you will finally be having a baby. Sugoi, I can't wait."

Kimiko and Jyuushiro laughed at his enthusiasm.

Shunsui pulled back from them and bent down slightly, placing his hand over the area of Kimiko's abdomen that held the growing life force.

"Does that mean your scarring has healed?" he wondered, turning serious.

Kimiko shook her head. "That's Hana-sempai's only concern."

"From what she can tell, the scarring hasn't healed at all," Jyuushiro frowned. "Unohana Taicho has no idea how we managed to get pregnant with it the way it is, and she's worried that it may effect the baby somehow, or even Kimi."

"Enough with the concerns," Kimiko rolled her eyes. "For now let's just be happy that the child was even conceived…there's plenty of time to deal with anything that may or may not go wrong."

"You're right," Shunsui nodded and grinned again, going back to the sake to pour it into three cups, and then retrieved water for Kimiko.

"A toast," Shunsui raised his cup, the others following suit. "To baby Ukitake. A miracle child even before birth."

They toasted and drank.

"I'd also like to make a toast," Kimiko's eyes twinkled. "To Nanao and Shunsui and their successful first date."

"I'll drink to that," Jyuushiro smiled kindly at Nanao's blush and raised his own cup.

Shunsui slung his arm around Nanao's shoulders, pulling her gently to his side as he smiled down at her and also toasted.

"So how about a second date, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked a little while later when Kimiko and Jyuushiro started arguing about the gender of the baby.

It seemed Kimiko wanted a boy as her first child and Jyuushiro insisted he wanted a girl (even though, really, neither cared).

Nanao nodded.

"Do you want to choose this time or shall I do the honors again?" Shunsui wondered.

Nanao blushed. "I don't think I could come up with anything as good as our first date."

"But it doesn't have to be as good," Shunsui shook his head. "The idea is to spend quality time together getting to know each other. Not all dates should be wonderfully exciting, that would get exhausting. A meal at a restaurant, or a picnic, a long stroll through a garden…it can be anything. I took you to Kusahara because that place means a lot to me and I wanted to show you some of the beauty of it."

"Okay then," Nanao nodded. "But don't be too disappointed if I choose something less impressive."

"Good, I'll give you a week to come up with something, is that okay?"

They were interrupted when they heard Kimiko's question to Jyuushiro.

"Hmmmm…Jyuu? How come we never dated?"

"Probably because we were seeing each other in secret and so spent most of our alone time…well, _alone_," Jyuushiro blushed.

Kimiko made a face.

"Shun and Nan-chan are dating in secret," she muttered.

"Are you hinting that you would like to go on a date, Kimi my love?" Jyuushiro wrapped his arms around his pouting wife.

"Nope," Kimiko shook her head.

"Don't lie," Jyuushiro pouted too. "What would you like to do?"

"Nothing, I don't want to go on a date,"

"Uh-oh, she's getting stubborn again Jyuu-chan," Shunsui grinned and chuckled. "Best drop the subject for the moment, ne?"

Jyuushiro made a face at his friend.

All three of them could be way too stubborn sometimes.

**A/N:** I hope it's better now, I would still appreciate another 2-3 reviews this time around…

*koishii = darling, dear

*sho = not sure of the spelling of this, but it's 'thrust' the spell Byakuya uses to release Rukia from the ice after she faces Espada 9

*seki = 'repulse' – temporarily paralyzes and repels; it's what Ukitake used on Lilinette


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** still don't own Bleach

**A/N:** to start off with, I fixed up chapter 22 so make sure to **reread** it before you read this chapter…in this chapter an old enemy begins to strike and there's a scene I like where Nanao experiences the Shunsui-Jyuushiro-Kimiko family relationship...enjoy and review please…

CHAPTER 23

ONE WEEK LATER

Reiko stood over the body of one of the shinigami that had just witnessed the wrath of Raiden.

She frowned and crouched down beside it, fighting not to let her demons take over as she rolled him over and examined him.

"Hinamori?"

Her fukutaicho moved up beside her.

"These men are from the reconnaissance team the Fifth sent out last week, aren't they?"

"Hai," Momo nodded sadly.

Reiko stood and looked around at the other shinigami that had accompanied her in the search party.

"Does anyone know why these men would go rogue and attack so many people?" she called.

Her fourth seat stepped up to her.

"I knew one of these men, Taicho, and quite well too. His reiatsu wasn't normal."

"You think they were possessed?" Reiko nodded her agreement.

She frowned in thought for a moment. A story Kimiko had once told her many years back coming to mind.

She turned back to the fourth seat.

"I want you to fetch Inari Taicho, tell her it's important. Also, if you need some time off to grieve for your friend fill in the paperwork and leave it on my desk…but before you do that, can you also request the presence of a medic from the Fourth?"

The man nodded and disappeared into a flashstep.

"Why Inari Taicho, Taicho?" Momo wondered as her taicho crouched beside the body again.

"I remember her telling me about a battle she was in during a war several centuries ago. She claimed that all the shinigami stationed in the Living Realm had been possessed and were attacking anything and anyone. They also fought alongside Hollows. They hadn't seen anything else like it during that war, and didn't see anything like it again after. I thought it would be best if Kimiko had a look in case this is the same as back then…who knows, the soul behind it may have just been biding their time and still be trying to accomplish whatever went unfinished back then."

Reiko stood.

"Did anyone get any alive?" she asked.

"One," a woman called. "I've got him kidou bound and unconscious over here."

"Everyone line up the dead," Reiko ordered as she headed over and studied the unconscious man. "Poor thing is going to end up research material at the Twelfth after this."

The Tenth Seated woman nodded her agreement.

Kimiko arrived abruptly, her fukutaicho not far behind.

"Kimiko-dono," Reiko nodded her head in greeting.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and crouched down beside one of the dead.

She moved a hand over the body, as if feeling for something, but didn't actually touch him.

She frowned.

"The lingering reiatsu seems vaguely familiar," she was all business as she stood and went to Reiko's side. "What happened here?"

As Reiko explained, the colour slowly drained from Kimiko's face.

When Reiko finished talking, Kimiko examined the unconscious man.

"Rin-chan, take him and lock him up _extremely_ well at the Fifth. Make sure you put the bodies somewhere safe as well, so the Twelfth can't get to them before I've had a chance to speak to Yama-sensei, okay?" Kimiko instructed.

Reiko nodded.

"Hisagi," Kimiko turned to him.

"Hai?"

"Stay and help them," she ordered him. "I'm going to talk to Yamamoto, I'll meet you at the Fifth when I'm done."

She disappeared in an instant and arrived at the first in a very short amount of time, not hesitating to barge straight into the Soitaicho's office, despite the sputtering of the shocked fukutaicho.

"Kimiko-chan, I thought I felt your presence approaching," Yamamoto spoke as calmly as always. "What can I do for you?"

Kimiko quickly explained the situation.

"I need to look at your reports and findings from that time."

"Those documents contain information about your abilities and your condition at the end of the battle, do you really want to risk that being exposed when you can just draw on your memory of the time? You aren't old enough to have forgotten."

"I was practically the walking dead, forgive me if my memory of the battle is hazy," Kimiko retorted dryly. "What I'm hoping to achieve by doing this, is establishing how much more powerful the enemy has become. It _has_ been a _long_ time."

"Very well, you may view the documents," Yamamoto conceded. "But I don't want them leaving the Records Room."

Kimiko nodded and was surprised when Yamamoto himself stood up to lead the way.

*

Three long hours later, Hisagi was still sitting in the Fifth Division.

"Another cup of tea, Hisagi-san?" Momo smiled politely.

"I think I'm at the point where I need sake," Hisagi spoke wryly.

"No sake while on duty," Kimiko ordered as she arrived behind him, making both he and Momo jump.

"Kami! Taicho, how come no one can sense you coming?" Hisagi demanded.

Kimiko shrugged. "You just need to learn how. Aki and Shunsui and Yama-sensei all can."

With that she faced Momo.

"Hinamori Fukutaicho, where's Reiko?" she asked.

"With the possessed," Momo squeaked.

Kimiko nodded.

"Hisagi-kun, please return to the Ninth for the moment and check on everything. I'll be needing to check on something before we hand over the bodies to the Twelfth. I'll return there soon," she headed off, leaving Hisagi to go act on her orders.

"Rin-chan," Kimiko greeted as she arrived at the cell that held the now awake and struggling possessed shinigami.

"Kimiko-dono, were these actually the same as the ones that nearly killed you?" Reiko frowned.

Kimiko nodded. "They are, only the hold over them seems to be stronger than last time, as the reiatsu is still lingering. Last time it had faded within the hour of their deaths. We had no live specimens however so we have no information to compare him to," she nodded at the crazed man.

"I spoke to Yama-sensei; we believe, at this point, that it would be best to see if the Twelfth is able to discover something. I believe that the same person is also behind it, though their reiatsu has understandably changed since that time," Kimiko frowned now. "What puzzles me most is that last time Hollows were also involved in the fray and it took place in the World of the Living. I want to know how they were able to enter Rukongai when clearly they weren't able to last time…or perhaps the question ought to be _why_?"

They stood in silence for a moment before Kimiko pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Contact the Twelfth for me? And give them this," Kimiko handed Reiko a scroll. "It states that the Twelfth may take possession of these bodies and may conduct research on them. It also states that the Fifth and Ninth Division must be appraised of any and all findings. They must speak directly to the soitaicho if they want past information."

Kimiko sighed.

"I'm going to need to see if I can't get in contact with an old friend who was promoted to the Royal Guard. Have you heard from the Core lately?"

"I have several reports waiting for when you decide to read them," Reiko nodded.

"Which of the higher ups has Suki positioned in the Living World at the moment?"

"There are three taichos from Divisions Kidou, Kanchiki* and Kaze*. Four fukutaichos from Divisions Eisei*, Shimo*, Hinote* and Tsuchi*. And Hiroto is checking in regularly."

"Suki decided to send the Soitaicho of the Himitsukeisatsu*?" Kimiko seemed surprised.

"Well almost all the other divisions are covered on a permanent basis, and Division Naitan* are the ones that gather the most information, so it benefits us to send the soitaicho to find out what's going on."

"Of course," Kimiko sighed heavily. "It just surprises me that Suki chose to send a soitaicho at all. I'll want to speak to Hiroto. He's the best one to get in contact with Naoki for me anyway."

"Naoki?"

"He was a taicho during the battle that saw the possessed," Kimiko explained. "I'm hoping he has clearer memories of it than I do and can perhaps lend us a little extra information. He was promoted to the Zero Squad a long time ago and may not even be alive anymore, but we can hope," she smiled and turned to leave.

"Are you coming to the S.W.A meeting later?" she wondered.

"Hai," Reiko nodded. "Will I see you there?"

"Hai,"

*

"A trip to Karakura?" Jyuushiro frowned at her as they ate dinner.

Kimiko nodded. "We leave in a couple of months," she spooned rice into her mouth with her chopsticks.

"So Nanao-chan is going too?" Shunsui wondered.

"Hai, all of the S.W.A. is going," Kimiko muttered around a mouthful. "This is really good food, Shun-chan. I had forgotten how much I missed your cooking."

"I just hope I made enough, you're eating it awfully fast, Kimi, and you seem to have already eaten more than Jyuu-chan," Shunsui frowned.

Between the three of them, Kimiko could out-eat Shunsui, and he could out-drink her, but Jyuushiro could out-eat and out-drink the both of them.

"I forgot to eat lunch," Kimiko shrugged.

"That can't be good for the baby," Shunsui said.

"Oh hush, you're worse than Jyuu,"

"Hey," Jyuushiro frowned. "I'm the father, I'm supposed to be overly concerned. It's my job."

Kimiko grinned and continued to eat.

"Shunsui," she paused for a moment. "I was chatting with Nanao-chan at the meeting today, how come she believes you can't cook?"

Shunsui's face flushed. "It would seem that one time a number of years ago, when I was rather drunk and she dragged me home, I told her some kind of story that she somehow took to mean that I didn't know how to cook, and so she decided to make me something in the hopes of sobering me up."

He grinned now. "Nanao-chan is a very good cook and since it made it seem like she cared, I enjoyed the times she decided to fuss over me by cooking. Thinking back, I think I may have been trying to tell her a story about how horrible your cooking is, and it somehow got a little muddled."

"What are you going to do when she finds out otherwise?" Jyuushiro frowned.

"I haven't worked that part out yet, but I do know how I plan to tell her," Shunsui smiled, pleased with himself.

"You're going to cook her a romantic home-cooked dinner for two?" Kimiko grinned and laughed when his face fell. "Many people have done that in the past, heck, even Jyuu's done it for me…which, now I think about it, is probably the closest we've ever come to a date, though home-cooked dinners for two generally lead to sex…unless the food is terrible…" she trailed off thoughtfully

Jyuushiro and Shunsui exchanged a glance.

"We've gotten off the topic," Jyuushiro said, serving more chicken onto his wife's plate.

"Which topic would that be?" Kimiko wondered.

"The one where you leave me for another two and a half weeks," Jyuushiro replied.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "It's all good, Aki, it's in ten weeks time and only for seventeen days."

"You like leaving me that much now?" Jyuushiro pouted.

"Naw, c'mon, don't sulk," Kimiko frowned and put down her chopsticks, wrapping her arms around him. "It's just for a little while. And I'll make it up to you, I promise."

This didn't seem to appease him.

Shunsui tried his hardest not to start laughing at their antics as Kimiko started to lay soft kisses on various spots on Jyuushiro's exposed skin.

"Do you want to finish the meal before it gets cold?" he interrupted when he noticed Jyuushiro's eyes starting to glaze over.

"Of course," Kimiko grinned and returned to the meal.

There was a knock at the front door and Kimiko jumped up.

"I'll get it," she shouted as she swallowed her food and raced to the door.

"Nan-chan," she greeted happily. "You have fabulous timing, you can join us for dinner."

"Sumimasen," Nanao apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I just needed Kyouraku Taicho to sign these before I can finish up for the day."

"Don't be silly," Kimiko pulled her into the manor. "You'll eat dinner with us, Shun-chan made too much anyway, and then he'll sign them for you."

"Did you just say 'Shun-chan' made it?"

"Hai," Kimiko grinned shamelessly.

"Kimi," Shunsui sighed and stood to go to Nanao. "Nanao-chan, let me explain this."

He was quite surprised when she actually allowed him to.

"It's true Nanao-san," Jyuushiro backed him up. "Shunsui was probably talking about Kimi's horrid culinary skills."

"Hey," Kimiko protested.

Jyuushiro made a childish face at her.

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui interrupted before his friends could start arguing. "Care to join us?"

She tried to protest but five minutes later found herself kneeling at the table with her own bowl and chopsticks in her hand, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere that surrounded the three friends as they chattered, exchanged semi-friendly banter and drew her into the conversation as if she belonged there, while they ate.

Nanao had originally been surprised by the amount of food, no matter how much she had seen Shunsui eat in the past. Now she was just plain amazed.

Throughout the meal, Kimiko and Jyuushiro had eaten at least two thirds of the food between them.

"Kimi, seriously, why are you eating so much?" Shunsui wondered in awe when they were all done, leaning back on his palm, one hand rubbing his full stomach.

"Perhaps because I'm eating for this bottomless pit's child as well," she patted Jyuushiro's shoulder and stacked the empty dishes.

"The bottomless pit will do that for you," Jyuushiro reached for the dishes, taking them from his wife's hands.

"I'm not an invalid," Kimiko made a face.

Jyuushiro kissed her temple lightly as he stood. "I know that koishii, I just clean faster than you do."

He left.

"So what did you think of Shun-chan's cooking?" Kimiko inquired of Nanao.

"If I had have known he cooked so well, I would have had him cooking for me a long time ago, rather than the other way around," she watched Shunsui as he watched her. "How did you learn to cook so well? I've been told that Nobles don't usually know how."

"Bet Kuchiki doesn't know," Kimiko snickered childishly.

Shunsui rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"It isn't something that's considered '_noble'_. Cooking is considered a chore for the lower class…so of course I learnt," Shunsui grinned. "It pissed off my father, brother and almost the entire Kyouraku-ke when they found out, with the exception of my mother and a few others. I befriended the cook while I was still a child and for a number of years he taught me everything he knew in secret…I also just happened to be very good at it," he shrugged.

Kimiko chuckled. "You're good at everything you do, Shun-chan," she grinned.

"Yeah yeah," Shunsui waved the comment off.

Kimiko rolled her eyes before getting to her feet.

"I think I'll go help Aki," she smiled wickedly and sauntered off.

"I'm thinking they may not come back," Shunsui sighed.

"I can see what you meant about witnessing their open affection for each other," Nanao commented, becoming acutely aware of the fact that they were now alone together. "They're a lot more 'touchy-feely' when they're in private."

"You have _no_ idea," Shunsui snorted.

Nanao frowned and Shunsui blushed.

"Ignore that comment," he muttered.

"No, what did you mean?"

"Really, it's nothing," Shunsui shook his head. "Just that Kimi and Jyuu have a tendency to end up naked and in compromising positions whenever they're alone together and I'm still amazed that I'm the only one who's ever caught them…like a few weeks ago when I caught them naked and asleep on the floor of Jyuu's office."

Nanao looked horrified. "Anyone could have walked in."

"You see my point," Shunsui grinned and nodded. "At least now you know to knock whenever you go to see one of them."

Nanao nodded vigorously.

In the kitchen, Jyuushiro was washing the dishes and keeping a close eye on his wife as she boiled water for tea.

She had pulled out some wa-gashi* that he assumed Koto-san had made and left for them and decided to make some green tea to go with them.

"Eyes on what you're doing Aki," Kimiko said without looking up. "You've already scrubbed that bowl three times."

Jyuushiro glanced down at what he was doing and realized she was right.

He sighed and put the bowl aside before giving up on the dishes and going to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You know I get nervous when you try to cook,"

"It's just tea."

"Before you got sick you could burn cold water," Jyuushiro chuckled.

Kimiko made a face and reached to place the teapot and four cups on a carrying tray.

"I'll bring the wa-gashi," Jyuushiro let her go and picked up the plate of sweets.

Nanao and Shunsui looked up in surprise as they returned.

"And here I thought you two wouldn't be back," Shunsui commented.

"I thought we could have some tea and wa-gashi," Kimiko smiled and served up the tea.

"Did Mao-chan leave the sweets?" Shunsui wondered as he chose a mochi*.

"Well I didn't make them," Jyuushiro picked a daifuku* for himself.

Nanao noticed that Kimiko was silent as they both took their first bites.

"Mmmm, this is good," Shunsui sighed as he chewed.

"We need to ask Koto-san to make us some more sometime," Jyuushiro nodded.

Kimiko smiled slightly and sipped from her tea.

"Nanao-chan aren't you going to have some?" Shunsui wondered.

"Hai," Nanao couldn't help but grin as she caught Kimiko's eye, allowing her to understand she had worked out who really made the wa-gashi.

Kimiko grinned back and took another sip of her tea.

"Kimi, you too," Jyuushiro looked at her, a slight frown forming between his brows. "You aren't full from all the dinner you ate are you? You always have room for dessert."

Kimiko smiled sweetly at him. "I'm getting there."

Within an hour all the sweets were gone and the four of them were on something of a sugar high as they decided to pass some time playing Hanafuda*.

*

At dawn the following morning, Nanao found herself waking up in a spare bedroom and quickly dressed and folded up her futon.

She had hoped to sneak out without waking anyone, but found herself running into Kimiko at the door, pulling on a blue haori patterned with koi fish to ward off the chill.

"Nanao-chan, you're up early," Kimiko smiled.

"Hai, when did I fall asleep?"

"I think it was in the middle of our fifth round of Hanafuda," Kimiko chuckled. "We kept you with us for a while, but when we all got tired and called it a night, we didn't want to wake you."

"Domo," Nanao slipped on her sandals.

"We both know Shunsui won't be up for a while, so I'll walk with you for a bit," Kimiko slipped on her sandals as well and led the way out of the grounds.

"Is Ukitake Taicho awake already as well?" Nanao wondered.

"Iie," she shook her head and the beads swayed together. "He's usually up in about an hour or so on a good day. I find this time of the day is the best time to do some training or sparring, what with so few people around. It's easier to keep your focus."

"Do you spar with anyone in particular?"

"At the moment, Hisagi-kun has kindly offered to fill the position," Kimiko smiled fondly. "I enjoy working closely with my fukutaichos. The gap of power, age and rank end up not mattering as much."

"Why do you train your squad in groups?" Nanao asked.

"It was something I came up with shortly after I became a taicho and was trying to decide what to do about my squad. I worked very closely with _my_ taicho;" her eyes grew sad. "He died in a battle that saw the deaths of three taichos and two fukutaichos in which four taicho and four fukutaicho rank shinigami were separated at the beginning of the battle. I remember thinking that he may not have died if we had have been able to fight together, side-by-side, rather than having been separated, and from that I decided to test out the concept that if the weak and the strong learnt to fight together as a team, playing on each other's strengths and covering for each other's weaknesses would save many more lives. You learn from other's after all," Kimiko smiled now.

"When I put the theory into practice, over the first five years I was taicho, we found that the Ninth Squad lost the least amount of shinigami of all of the thirteen squads, and by a considerable amount too, considering there was still a war raging," Kimiko grinned proudly. "Of course, now everyone only seems to think of themselves a lot more, and it's become one hell of a chore to teach them to work in teams. It certainly never used to be so hard. But they're making progress."

They walked in comfortable silence for a while.

"So," Kimiko started, glancing at Nanao from the corner of her eye. "About the second date…?"

Nanao blushed. "Yes, I haven't been able to decide what to do."

"How about you pick something _you_ love to do…Shunsui will happily go along with it," Kimiko suggested seriously, before smiling once again. "Dating is a time to get to know each other, after all."

With that, Kimiko waved goodbye and separated from her, heading in the direction of the Ninth, leaving Nanao to her thoughts.

Two days later, Shunsui was extremely surprised when Nanao took him to a Real World-style club in Rukongai that was all about Latino food and dancing.

**A/N:** wellllll…I ended up deciding _not_ to write the second date…but I hope you enjoyed the chapter over all…2-3 reviews please?

*Kanchiki = sensor

*Kaze = wind

*Eisei = eternal life (n), eternity (n), health (n), hygiene, immortality, medical, permanence, perpetuity, sanitation, satellite (n) (**A/N:** this would be the Medical Division)

*Shimo = frost

*Hinote = fire, flames, blaze

*Tsuchi = earth

*Himitsukeisatsu = secret police

*Naitan = secret investigation (**A/N:** this would be the Special Ops)

*Wa-gashi = traditional Japanese sweets usually made out of rice flour, azuki (red beans) and sugar. They can be very sweet and go well with strong green tea.

*Mochi = a rice cake

*Daifuku = a sweet rice cake

*Hanafuda = a Japanese card game that involves 2-6 players


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**A/N:** yay three reviews! Keep them coming readers, there's almost as many as there are chapters now…I hope you enjoy this…there's a hint of Kimiko's hidden powers, some Bya-Rin argument, and some drunken taichos…

CHAPTER 24

"Hisagi-kun, stay back there for the moment, hai?" Kimiko told him as she sat cross-legged on the ground in the middle of what had been the small battlefield the week before.

"I still don't get what it is you're trying to find after a week," Hisagi muttered.

"I heard that," Kimiko smirked at his look of horror. "Don't doubt, Hisagi-kun, just watch and see…though I'm warning you now, what you see here must be kept secret at all costs, you understand? You must never repeat it to anyone."

"Hai," Hisagi nodded, frowning.

"Are you sure this is wise, Kimiko-dono?" Reiko questioned as she stood the same distance away from Kimiko as Hisagi, though she was directly opposite.

"Your fukutaicho is scouting the area and knows not to let anyone near us, hai?"

"Hai,"

"Good, then the two of you just need to make sure you don't move."

With that Kimiko closed her eyes and as they watched, they saw the distortion and glancing rainbows that indicated her reiatsu being brought out, though Hisagi noticed that the rumbling through the earth was not present this time.

He was deliberating why, when Kimiko's reiatsu expanded in a perfectly circular dome, stopping a few centimeters away from where Hisagi and Reiko stood.

Hisagi frowned when he noticed golden bolts of electricity rushing around Kimiko's body in small vivid bursts, as if it were a second reiatsu.

As it left her skin, the energy turned to golden flames that raced and slithered across the ground at random, leaving burned out paths in its wake, though it never left the circle of Kimiko's reiatsu.

Suddenly, a man in a golden haori appeared at the edge of the dome and Kimiko's eyes flew open.

And as if her multicoloured eyes weren't disturbing enough, the pale violet irises surrounded by a circle of glowing gold that overtook the usually white area of the eye, while the pupil itself had contracted into a thin oval that ran vertically down the centre of either eye, made them eerily supernatural and appeared like those of a reptile.

The golden flames returned to her skin and sizzled out before her eyes reverted to the glowing red-white he had seen the last time Kimiko had released her reiatsu, then finally turned normal again as she pulled the dome of reiatsu back into herself as well.

"Hiroto, you should know better than to startle me," Kimiko muttered as she stood and brushed herself off. "Didn't I break your nose last time you appeared unannounced with your reiatsu hidden?"

"Gomen, Kimiko-hime," Hiroto bowed down on one knee before her.

Angry flames seemed to crackle around Kimiko as her expression darkened evilly and her closed fist shook as if trying to hit him off its own violation.

"Do you remember what happened last time you called me hime?"

Hiroto's hand went automatically to his left shoulder.

"That's right…"

"Gomen, Kimiko-sama,"

"Much better," Kimiko turned to Hisagi. "Hiroto, this is Hisagi, my fukutaicho; Hisagi-kun, this is Hiroto, a soitaicho of the Dragon Core."

"Soitaicho?" Hisagi scanned the man in amazement.

"Hai, he's going to do us a favor that should help with this investigation,"

"What would the favor be, Kimiko-hi…-sama?"

"I need you to locate Naoki Shichirou, former taicho of the Gotei's second squad. He was promoted to the Zero Squad a number of centuries ago," Kimiko instructed. "If he is still alive, I would like to talk to him…if not, well, then, nothing can be done I guess."

"Understood," Hiroto bowed once again and disappeared as suddenly as he had arrived.

"I hate when they bow," Kimiko sighed and caught Hisagi's confused gaze. "Don't ask," she told him with a small shake of her head.

"Rin-chan," she turned to Reiko. "There is a message from the Soitaicho headed our way, we should be off. You'll need to fetch your fukutaicho."

"Did you complete what we came here to do?"

"Hai, I got a good feel for the reiatsu, so I should be able to sense residual traces if I ever come across them, as well as feel it if a possession happens within the Seireitei."

Two Hell butterflies appeared and made their way to either taicho, who held up their hands to receive the message.

Half an hour later, all the taichos were lined up; Urahara Kisuke had reemerged.

"I gathered you because Urahara-san last night completed his extensive examination of the Hougyoku. He will now tell us his findings."

Urahara stepped forward.

"Hai, after much study, I concluded that the Hougyoku in the Gotei's possession is the original one I created. However; I have reason to believe that the Hougyoku has been extensively examined by Aizen, to the point where he may have gained enough knowledge to create a copy."

A deathly silence reigned.

Finally Yamamoto spoke.

"Due to the nature of this information, I am making it the top priority of the second squad to search out and locate Aizen's whereabouts. The former taicho Shihouin Yoruichi has volunteered to lend her skills to the effort."

Soi Fon nodded her acknowledgement, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks at the mention of Yoruichi.

"Inari Taicho, you will pass on this information and warning to the Vizard. Shikamaru Taicho, the same applies to the Dragon Core. Ukitake Taicho, you will pass the information on to Kuchiki-san to tell the Shinigami Daiko and his Ryoka friends."

The three taichos nodded.

"Kurotsuchi Taicho," Yamamoto continued. "You will be prepared to analyze anything the second squad sends to you. It will be top priority. You will also continue to aid Inari Taicho and Shikamaru Taicho in their recent investigation."

Eyes turned curiously to Kimiko and Reiko.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, you and your fukutaicho will prepare to return to the Living World until further notice to aid the Shinigami Daiko and the Second Squad with their duties."

"Hai hai," Toshiro sighed.

"Taichos Kuchiki and Komamura, you will begin an evaluation of all squads, beginning with your own, in the hopes of finding a new taicho for the Third Squad. the training of all shinigami should continue, we must not let our guard down. Dismissed."

"Investigation?" Shunsui questioned Kimiko as they filed out.

"You know there are certain times when certain things can't be talked about, Shun-chan," Kimiko replied.

She sighed heavily. "Why do I always seem to be going from one war to another?" she spoke more to herself than to him.

Shunsui frowned and was about to question her comment when he noticed Jyuushiro shaking his head in warning.

Hisagi approached them and spoke to Kimiko briefly.

"Time to get back to work," she said and waved a quick goodbye before heading off with her fukutaicho.

"What's going on?" Shunsui questioned Jyuushiro.

"It's a long story and I won't tell you all of it, but it would seem that the dimension that Kimi has been living in for the past 120 years was at constant war almost the entire time."

"Kimi was fighting without us?" Shunsui's frown deepened.

"Suki-hime was with her," Jyuushiro wore his own frown, despite his confident words.

There was a small moment of silence as they continued on their way.

Unnoticed by either of them, they left a frowning Byakuya in their wake.

"Kimi told me she's working late tonight," Jyuushiro finally broke the silence. "We should go out, have a guys night."

"You mean drink until we pass out?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

"Talk of my wife at war without us nearby brings back unpleasant memories of last time," Jyuushiro's eyes darkened with his thoughts. "I'd rather celebrate the fact that she's here now and carrying the child we thought we'd never have."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Shunsui grinned. "Though there's also the successful third date Nanao-chan and I went on."

"Yes, and I still can't believe you took her to the frog races."

"What? It was hilarious, you should have seen how into she got, she loved it…"

*

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Byakuya pursed his lips and his frown grew deeper as he re-crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance._

_Two hours he had been waiting under the sakura tree they had met up at at least once every week over the past eight years._

_Reiko had never kept him waiting this long._

_And on the day he had a lesson with Ukitake as well._

_He ignored two servants gossiping as they passed by not far off._

"_Byakuya,"_

_He glanced up in surprise at his grandfather._

"_What are you doing out here? Ukitake Taicho will be here soon, you shouldn't keep your elder waiting, much less your sensei."_

"_I was waiting for Rin."_

_Ginrei frowned. "I guess with everything that's bee going on lately, I've forgotten to tell you. Reiko-chan won't be coming around here anymore."_

"_What? Why?" Byakuya jumped to his feet._

"_Akihito is no longer a shinigami, therefore Reiko-chan must work if she wishes to remain in the Seireitei and not be sent back to Rukongai."_

"_Why is Shikamaru Fukutaicho no longer a shinigami?" Byakuya demanded. "And why can't Rin-chin just live here?"_

_Ginrei's expression changed for the briefest instant, his eyes shadowing with sorrow and regret._

"_He was killed while on a mission earlier this week."_

"_Killed? How could you forget to tell me something like that?" Byakuya shouted._

_Ginrei didn't respond, only turned to leave._

_Byakuya took the opportunity to run, surprised when his grandfather didn't try to stop him._

_He arrived at the apartment Reiko and her father had shared and found his friend packing things away in travelling cases._

"_Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" he demanded._

_Reiko jumped, startled, when he first spoke, and now sat with her back to him, her body tense._

"_Rin?" Byakuya questioned, worried by her lack of a sarcastic comeback._

"_I was hoping I wouldn't need to say it," she finally admitted and as she stood he noticed her swipe at her eyes quickly._

"_I've appealed to my father's family to take me in until I can start at the Academy."_

"_Your father's family? And the Academy?"_

_Reiko nodded. "You know my father's mother was a Shihouin who married a commoner and was disowned. The ke looked kindly on my father however, as he held great potential. Then oto-san chose to marry my mother, a Rukongai beggar who couldn't even stand being a shinigami for a year once she got out of the Academy. The elders weren't too happy about that."_

_Byakuya frowned in interest, Reiko never talked about her mother._

"_I never told, but I had an older brother," she admitted. "He held great promise even as a child and he was my mother's golden boy, he couldn't do anything wrong in her eyes, and she pinned all her hopes and failed dreams on him. I was jealous of him but I never hated him, he was my best friend after all, my protector."_

"_What happened to him?"_

_Reiko shrugged. "We don't know exactly. He fell into a river trying to prevent me from falling in and we never found a trace of him," Byakuya saw the flash of guilt in her eyes. "My mother took it hard and blamed me," her fingers traced the tiny scar that marred the corner of her jaw, just below her left earlobe and he guessed she hadn't really received it in the childhood accident, as she had once led him to believe._

"_She refused to even look at me for a year, right up until her death, and my father and I couldn't do a thing to keep her from wasting away in grief," Reiko's eyes met his again. "That's when to-san brought me here and soon after he was promoted to fukutaicho," she paused._

"_You and I, we're the same in that people always seem to leave us. But I'm not going to leave you, I promise you that much."_

"_That's a promise I'll return," Byakuya held out his arms for her and she willingly hugged him for once (though both of their faces were burning). "I'll always be here for you."_

"_I'm going to the Academy, Byakko," she said from his shoulder._

"_So much for your promise," he scoffed. "What happened to home-schooling with me?"_

"_You have two of the best in Seireitei to train you and I get to be cooped up in a stuffy classroom, so don't sook," she pulled back. "At least I'll still be within the Seireitei rather than banished back to Rukongai."_

"_Will you write?" he asked, knowing how she would respond._

"_Of course not," she spoke flippantly. "I'll have far too many other things to be doing."_

_They both grinned. She'd write no matter what._

_A NUMBER OF YEARS LATER_

_Byakuya had known about her graduation two months ago and had felt bad that he hadn't been able to go and had only sent her a congratulatory note._

_He was extremely annoyed that she had chosen to go through the Academy rather than home school with him, and had barely seen her over the last few years since she had started there._

_He had known all of this, yet it was still a complete surprise when he spotted her in her shinigami robes outside the Tenth Division when he was delivering some documents._

_She was surrounded by some of her fellow shinigami, all of them seemed to be listening intently to what she was saying._

_Byakuya was surprised to notice she wore the bright red obi he had once gifted her as a scarf and a sleeveless kimono which revealed that her arms were now decorated by numerous faint reddish burn scars._

_Her usually long and loose ebony locks were now short and tied in a tiny ponytail at the base of her skull, but it was plain to see she had become a beauty._

"_Fifth Seat Kuchiki-sama?" the shinigami that had been helping him turned back._

_The nervous young man glanced over at Reiko and then back at Byakuya._

"_Do you know our new Eleventh Seat, Kuchiki-sama?"_

"_Hai, she's the Eleventh Seat already?"_

_He nodded. "I overheard the taicho saying she wields a zanpakutou that could easily one day become the second most powerful fire-type next to Ryujin Jakka."_

_Byakuya had to fight not to laugh. Fire-type suited her._

"_They're saying she finished First in her graduate class and earned Tenth Seat because of her leadership skills. They say she wears no sleeves and has all those scars because of her zanpakutou too."_

"_The scars are from her zanpakutou?"_

"_Hai,"_

_Just then, the group surrounding her disbanded and Reiko noticed his presence._

_She smiled and waved and Byakuya approached her._

"_Congratulations Rin-chin," Byakuya smiled. "I hear you're already Seated."_

"_Not as high as you though, Byakko," Reiko grinned._

"_We should still do something to celebrate though, and to make up for me missing your graduation, I'll take you someplace that isn't fancy for dinner tonight," Byakuya raised his eyebrows expectantly._

"_Can't tonight Byakko," Reiko pouted in disappointment. "I have a mission, we're leaving now and won't be back until late."_

"_Come by when you get back then,"_

_Reiko made a face at him. "Why so eager, Byakko? Did you miss me?" she teased._

"_Are you saying you haven't missed me?" Byakuya's tone was arrogant._

"_Hmmmm," Reiko frowned thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it…no not really," she grinned._

_Byakuya chuckled, that grin always made him want to smile too._

_He patted her head, his way of mocking her shorter height after all the years she had been taller than him when they were younger (_**A/N**_**: **_her head is on the level of his chin_)._

"_Reiko-chaaan," a male shinigami bounded up to her. "Come along, everything is ready to go," he grinned adoringly at her._

_Byakuya couldn't help the jealous twitch of his eye._

"_Sorry Byakko," Reiko smiled at him. "It's my first mission as team leader, so I have to go. I'll drop by if I don't get back too late, otherwise we can do something tomorrow night, okay?"_

_Byakuya smiled smugly over at the disappointed man beside him._

_*_

_Finishing up his patrol for the night, Byakuya was heading home when he spotted Reiko and a few other Tenth Squad Shinigami stumbling drunkenly down the street._

_Hurt welled up in his chest and he frowned._

_Reiko glanced up and noticed him and a faint smile flashed across her tired face._

_He could see that she was entirely sober and obviously just escorting the men back home._

_Once she had dropped them off, Reiko turned and headed back to where she had seen Byakuya._

_He was still waiting._

"_Byakko," she sighed and rested her forehead tiredly against his shoulder. "Why are some people such idiots? I had just finished handing in my report, a completely successful mission, and the fukutaicho wants me to go and escort his drunken ass home, which was followed by him ordering me to make sure his drinking companions were also escorted home," she sighed heavily._

_Byakuya rested his palm on the back of her head comfortingly._

"_Come on, I'll take you for dinner," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

"_I can't be bothered," she groaned._

"_Then come back to the manor and share my meal. You have to eat,"_

_She sighed again. "Getting pushy there Byakko," she grinned. "You don't want to become too snobbish or you'll be forgetting about us unimportant people."_

_Byakuya's eye twitched. "Rin-chin are you saying I'm a snob?"_

"_Che, of course you are," she retorted._

_They chatted aimlessly as they walked._

_Byakuya found his eyes wandering to the scars on her arms and soon Reiko noticed his gaze on them._

_She rubbed at them self-consciously, glancing away from them._

_Byakuya frowned at that._

_Reiko was never self-conscious._

_They had reached the courtyard of the Kuchiki manor when Byakuya reached for the arm closest to him and brought it up, running his fingertips lightly over every burn scar._

"_Did you have a hard time?"_

"_Not all of us are naturals like you Byakko," Reiko joked. "Raiden doesn't like to be controlled."_

_Byakuya nodded and entwined his fingers with hers, leading her into the house._

_The servants were familiar with her unexpected appearances and quickly went about preparing dinner._

_Nothing was out of the ordinary with them as they ate and Reiko told him stories about her friends and days at the Academy._

_They continued to talk even after their meals had been cleared away._

_After a time, Reiko stood and stretched._

"_Bedtime for me Byakko," she yawned._

_Byakuya frowned. "You aren't staying?"_

"_I can't be sleeping over anymore Byakko, we aren't children. People will talk if they notice," she smiled and patted his cheek affectionately._

"_People talk about all kinds of things all the time. Whether the gossip is fact or fiction is rarely known, after all, plenty of people believe Ukitake-sempai and Kyouraku Taicho are _together_. And besides, when have you ever cared what people thought?"_

"_You're going to be the head of the Kuchiki-ke someday Byakko, you can't have rumors associating you with someone of lesser status –"_

_Byakuya didn't like where the sentence was headed and did the first thing that came to mind in order to shut her up…_

_He grabbed her and pulled her in roughly, planting a kiss square on her mouth._

_They both stared at each other in surprise at this, before they realized the tingling of their joined lips and the fire that had started to lick at their insides._

_Their eyes slid closed and the kiss fumblingly became fierce._

_They broke away from each other, breathing heavily._

_They glanced at each other and their faces flushed in embarrassment._

"_Ah, I'll catch up with you later," Reiko muttered breathlessly before disappearing into shunpo._

_Byakuya touch the tips of his fingers to his still tingling lips._

"_Kami, so that's what it feels like," he muttered to himself._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Byakuya pulled himself back to the present with great effort, resolve forming on his face.

Tonight was it…Reiko wasn't allowed to run anymore.

She had been blowing him off with tales of being busy for too many weeks now, and after that night of drunken pleasure, it had gotten worse.

She wouldn't be able to put him off anymore.

*

Hisagi, Reiko, Rangiku, Renji, Kira and Iba all stood and stared at the two taichos giggling drunkenly.

"'lo," Jyuushiro waved at them.

"Mind if we join you?" Reiko raised an eyebrow. "We're all in need of a lot of sake."

"Course, join us, we were cel'brating," Shunsui slurred.

"What were you celebrating?" Rangiku questioned excitedly as they all took seats around the table.

"Now tha' I think 'bout it," Shunsui frowned thoughtfully. "I can' really 'member," he looked to Jyuushiro who wobbled as he shrugged.

"Don' look'it me," he informed his friend.

"Where's Kimiko-dono?" Reiko wondered.

"Tha's it!" both men pointed in excitement.

"We was cel'brating sum'in t' do with Kimi," Shunsui nodded.

Over the next few hours that it took for them all to get totally smashed, Shunsui and Jyuushiro entertained them with dirty jokes and funny stories of the Academy in the early days and Yamamoto before he became soitaicho.

*

Byakuya knew that if he wanted to speak to her at a time when she couldn't run away or find a way to get out of the conversation, he would need to speak to her at night, when she was returning home or going to bed.

So when he snuck into her new chambers in the Fifth's taicho quarters at midnight, he didn't expect her to have company.

He was expecting even less for that company to be his drunk and only half dressed fukutaicho.

When he saw Reiko's head pillowed on Renji's bare chest, her body curled up next to his as they both slept, Byakuya failed to notice the various other passed out taichos and fukutaichos that were littered about the space along with a large number of empty sake bottles.

Jealousy and anger consumed him in a way it never had before and his reiatsu flared wildly, jolting everyone out of their drunken sleeps.

"Oi oi," Shunsui sat up, rubbing at his temples as everyone stirred around him. "Control yourself."

But his reiatsu didn't let up until Reiko stumbled dizzily to her feet and slapped him.

"Stop it Byakko, I don't know what's got your loincloth in a tangle but you don't need to take it out on my guests," Reiko glared.

Byakuya shot a murderous glare at Renji, who automatically recoiled.

Reiko grabbed his chin in her hand and pulled his eyes back to hers.

"Don't treat your fukutaicho like that, he's the one that needs to watch your back. Now, what's your problem?"

"What do you think?" Byakuya demanded, returning her glare. "I came here to talk to you and you're wrapped around my fukutaicho."

"Are you jealous Byakuya? Or perhaps you thought I'd never move on? There _are_ other men out there, you have no claim on me."

"And what about that night?"

"What about it? We got drunk and had sex, if you ask me, you're a little out of practice, but that's understandable if you were being loyal to Hisana. The other night was nothing special…we could just call it a momentary lapse in judgment."

"That's all it was to you?"

She shrugged.

"What the hell happened to you Rin-chin? Sex, as you so eloquently put it, has always meant something to you before."

She shrugged again. "And look what that got me. sex with you didn't make you love me or marry me, did it Kuchiki? Did it make you think I was a whore? I bet it made you doubt my dignity."

"I have never thought any such thing," Byakuya frowned. "Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away?" he demanded.

"Why do you seem to think you own me?" she retorted.

"I don't think that, but I _do_ think you're lying."

"What do you want me to say? I got drunk and slept with you. It isn't as if it hasn't happened before."

"You never used to get drunk."

"But it's just so easy to do," Reiko sighed tiredly and rubbed at her temples. "I'm not the girl I used to be Byakuya. A lot of things have happened. Some things changed for the better and some experiences I could have done without. If you don't like it, that's your problem."

Reiko turned away to leave before she remembered that he was the one intruding in _her_ home.

"What happened to your fire Rin-chin?"

She smiled back at him sadly. "It flickers Byakko. Like any flame it wavers when threatened…but it is still there, no matter how small."

When she turned away again, Byakuya caught her elbow and turned her to face him, catching her chin in hand to gaze into her eyes.

He was frowning as he spoke again.

"I used to be able to see the fire in your eyes, Rin-chin. Now they just seem sad."

Reiko placed a palm lightly against his cheek.

"Only when I'm looking at you Byakko, only when I'm looking at you."

There was silence as they stared at each other.

"What about your fire Byakko? Since I came back all I've seen is stone."

"I lost the two women I loved in a very small space of time; both of them took a little bit of it with them."

He saw the disbelief flash in her eyes.

After a moment she sighed heavily.

"We were never going to be able to just pick up where we left off," she told him. "We aren't the same people and a lot has changed."

"You can't avoid me forever either."

"I never planned to avoid you Byakuya, but I don't plan on having any kind of relationship with you either."

Byakuya's face fell and no one watching doubted the devestation that was shown.

"Byakko, please don't give me that look," Reiko looked away, shutting her eyes against the tears that formed. "I broke my promise to you, and now I can never be your friend again…so please…just go."

Byakuya started to protest but a new voice stopped him.

"That's quite enough Kuchiki," Kimiko placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Remember what I said."

He frowned at her.

"Sometimes things need time before they can be revealed. Learn some patience and use the time to think things through properly," she instructed.

Bowing his head to his sensei's wife Byakuya didn't look back as he shunpoed away, his heart seizing as he thought of the girl that had been his friend for so long.

There was absolute silence until Jyuushiro stirred and everyone looked over to see him only just waking, despite the commotion.

"Kami, you really can sleep through anything," Shunsui chuckled as Jyuushiro rubbed his eyes and scanned the area.

"Koishii," he lit up at the sight of his wife.

He stood but groaned as the hangover kicked in.

Kimiko went to him and wrapped his arm around her with a sigh.

"Let's get your drunken ass home, shall we?"

"Hai," Jyuushiro moaned and coughed painfully, the early signs of the inset of an attack.

"Shunsui, are you coming? I think Rin-chan may want to be alone for a little while."

Shunsui nodded and everyone trooped out.

Kimiko looked to Reiko for a moment, a sad but reassuring smile on her face.

"Remember your resolve Rin-chan,"

With her departure, Reiko was alone once again.

**A/N:** don't forget to click the button…2-3 reviews…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** still don't own Bleach and its characters

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter…it's mostly a filler i guess, it turned out pretty long, but I thought it would be funny if you met some of Shunsui's family, so enjoy them…

CHAPTER 25

Kimiko sat on the porch outside her and Jyuushiro's room, looking out over the eerily calm lake in their backyard.

Jyuushiro shifted restlessly in his disturbed sleep, the sheets of the futon rustling.

He had been coughing on and off since she had brought him home the previous night and as he coughed lightly now, she glanced over her shoulder to check that there was no sign of blood, increasing the presence of her cinnamon-scented reiatsu around him, hoping to comfort him.

There was a slight rustling as a lick of wind moved through the leaves of a tree, drawing her eyes back to the garden.

'_**The calm before the storm**_,' Kiyoshi spoke.

"Hmmm," Kimiko murmured in agreement.

Jyuushiro came awake with a soft moan, his head pounding and his chest constricting painfully.

He fought the urge to cough as he cracked open an eyelid and saw that Kimiko's spot at his side was empty.

Taking in a long, slow breath through his nose, Jyuushiro scented Kimiko's presence and turned his head painfully until he spotted her back.

With great effort, Jyuushiro laboriously pulled himself up into a sitting position and shuffled over to her on his hands and knees, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his forehead in the hollow between her shoulder blades.

She hugged his arms and leant back into him ever so slightly.

"How are you feeling?"

He whimpered in reply.

"Is that from the hangover or the coughing?"

"Both," he groaned.

Kimiko smiled faintly to herself, remembering some of the funny things he had gone on about on their way home last night.

She felt his body tense behind her as he was consumed by a violent, hacking cough.

He moved back slightly, his hand to his mouth, in an effort to avoid getting blood on her clothes.

She turned to face him using her sleeve to wipe the flecks of blood off his palm.

Jyuushiro's eyes fluttered slightly as Kimiko ran a gentle hand over his forehead and through his loose hair.

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation.

When he opened them again, Kimiko was absentmindedly playing with the ends of his hair, while she looked out over the garden, concern and sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong koishii?" Jyuushiro frowned.

"I'm worried about Rin," she sighed. "I remember her telling me about a childhood friend she had had and loved almost her entire life. Though she always only called him Byakko, I worked out when I met Kuchiki that he was who she meant. When she decided to return to Soul Society with me, I thought she'd be okay, she had come a long way in recovering from her wounds. But it seems to me that the way she left things…unfinished, is causing her pain now…_Kuchiki_ is causing her pain now and the problem is that she was expecting him to have been happily married with a few kids by now; she was ready for that, and for the anger or hurt he may still feel about her breaking her promise to him."

Kimiko sighed and shook her head. "But he isn't married anymore. He's widowed. He has no children. He isn't happy. She doesn't know what to do anymore and I can't think of what to say to help her."

Jyuushiro took her hand lightly in his, hoping to offer some sort of comfort.

"For things to have ended up the way they did, it can't all fall back on her," Kimiko frowned. "Kuchiki has to have done something to cause a rift in the relationship they had…and I don't mean simply falling in love with the woman he married…what was her name again?"

"Hisana."

Kimiko nodded. "Something had to have happened before he met Hisana, otherwise he wouldn't have had the opportunity to fall for her."

"Kimi, my love," Jyuushiro wrapped his arms around her again. "You shouldn't concern yourself with it too much. I know you want her to be happy, but if you get involved, things could easily get worse."

She nodded again. "I know, but I can't help it. Besides, don't things usually get worse before they get better?"

Jyuushiro sighed and rolled his eyes, then abruptly broke off into a fit again, the coughs wracking his body.

"Aki?" Kimiko lay a hand on his back as blood flew from his mouth, hating that there was nothing else she could do when a fit such as this grabbed hold of him.

"Back to bed with you," she helped him back to the futon once his body had stopped seizing and only trembled in slight aftershocks.

She tucked the covers around him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Rest well anata*," she whispered and made to leave, but his hand grabbed hers in a vice grip before she could even stand.

"Where are you going koishii?"

She smiled. "No where, it seems," she said as he pulled her down to lay under the covers with him.

*

'_**Why are we doing this**__?'_

_The aching of her tired and injured body, the strangely sweet feeling of release as blood gushed from a wound, the suffocating tightness in her chest as she realized she had no will to fight anymore._

_One of her comrades knocked her out of the way when the Hollow was almost on her._

"_Sixth Seat Shikamaru? Wake up," the thirteenth seat ordered before returning to the battle._

_Reiko shook herself._

_She returned to her feet and raised her released zanpakutou._

_This needed to end quickly._

'_**What are we doing**__?'_

"_Hekireki*," she commanded, releasing the true form of her Shikai and sending it lashing out at the nearest Hollow again._

'_**Why do we fight**__?'_

_Raiden's doubt constricted her chest again and brought her own doubts to the surface and she failed to protect herself from the backlash of Raiden's attack yet again._

_She gasped in pain as the fire seared her arm, leaving yet another new mark among the old patterning._

_The scorching sting distracted her enough that she didn't notice another Hollow come at her until it had sent her hurtling through the air._

_She lashed out once more and the next backlash of Raiden made her vision go black before she'd hit the ground._

'_**Why do we bother**__…'_

Reiko came awake with a pained gasp, numerous parts of her body aching, and took deep breaths to calm herself.

Once her breathing had calmed, though the aches didn't ebb, she sat up and rubbed at her tired face.

Some of what she had said to Byakuya the night before came back to her and she felt her heart squeeze at the pain she had seen in him.

"It can't return to how it was," she reminded herself.

Though she had no intention of talking to him, she rose from bed and dressed before heading slowly and painfully towards the Sixth, needing to at least see how he was going to deal with it all.

*

After a long search, Nanao managed to find Shunsui sleeping in a very uncomfortable looking position against a wall in the maze that was the Seireitei, though he was conveniently only a few blocks from his house.

She frowned, standing over him.

He had been so good since they'd started dating, she hadn't had to drag him home once…and now she found him like this.

On the plus side, he hadn't landed in another woman's bed as he so often had in the past.

"Shunsui?" Nanao crouched beside him and tipped back his hat.

He flinched as the sunlight hit his sleeping eyes.

"Shunsui?" she spoke louder and shook his shoulder.

"Hnnn, Nanao-chan," he sighed.

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled out her fan, smacking him on the head.

"Itai," Shunsui came awake, rubbing his pounding head.

"Get up," Nanao ordered.

"But Nanao-chan," Shunsui pouted. "There are elephants storming around in my head."

Nanao rolled her eyes. "That's called a hangover, Taicho."

He pouted again. "I liked it better when you called me Shunsui."

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he swore a blue streak. Jumping to his feet and ignoring how he wobbled slightly when vertical again, Shunsui started to head in the direction of his home.

"Taicho?" Nanao frowned and followed him. "Taicho, what's wrong?"

"This is not good," he was muttering repeatedly under his breath.

"Taicho? What is it?" Nanao was getting worried now.

"Hanamiya,"

"Who?"

Shunsui shook his head and sped up his pace.

When they rounded the corner that led to the gates of the home he shared with Kimiko and Jyuushiro, they spotted two women.

One was clearly a servant, the other quite obviously a noblewoman.

The silky raven-haired noble turned her head as they approached and black eyes locked onto them and glared dangerously.

"Kyouraku Shunsui," she spat and marched up to meet him, finger pointed threateningly at his chest. "_You_ have a _lot_ of explaining to do. How _dare_ you lie to us?"

"Hanamiya-hime," the servant girl piped up, nervousness in her tone. "Think of the –"

"Hush," Hanamiya shushed her.

Shunsui frowned. "What are you doing here, Nee-chan?"

"Nee-chan?" Nanao blinked in surprise…this beautiful woman was Shunsui's sister?

He had never mentioned a sister.

"Who are you?" Hanamiya demanded, scanning Nanao from head to toe and back up again.

"Nee-chan," Shunsui warned.

"Right," Hanamiya went back to glaring at her brother. "You, little brother, had better explain why we recently heard a rumor stating that Inari Kimiko miraculously reappeared after more than a century, and is now apparently married to Ukitake Jyuushiro?"

Shunsui's face paled. "Ahhh, well, see…" he cleared his throat nervously and rubbed at the back of his head, avoiding eye contact.

"You might want to tell me before Ryu-nii-san arrives,"

Shunsui paled even more. "He's coming here _now_?"

"I'm right here, little brother,"

Nanao spun to see a man that looked amazingly like a slightly shorter, slightly slimmer, black-haired, black-eyed, clean shaven version of Shunsui.

"Shimatta," Shunsui muttered.

"Shunsui," Kimiko arrived in the gateway suddenly, glaring. "Keep the noise down, Jyuu's sick. He needs to rest peacefully."

"_You_!" Shunsui's brother approached her with purpose. "Explain the rumors," he demanded.

"Ryuronin-sama," Kimiko bowed her head in respect, though, as always, there was something mocking about the way she did so. "I assume this visit means you heard I am actually married to Jyuushiro."

"So it's the truth?" Hanamiya frowned. "Did you…_divorce_…our brother?" she used the word '_divorce_' as if it were a dirty word.

"What's 'divorce'?" Kimiko wondered.

"It's this new thing they do in the Living World where you become no longer married to your spouse," Hanamiya told her. "It's horrible."

Kimiko frowned and shook her head. "I can think of a few couples that something like that would benefit. But I didn't 'divorce' Shun-chan."

"So why are you pregnant?" Hanamiya questioned.

Four people looked at her in surprise.

"You can tell?" Kimiko gaped.

Hanamiya frowned. "I am a Healer like my mother, Kimiko-san, or did you forget? I see these things. It is also obvious from the growth of your breasts and the glow of your skin."

Kimiko glanced down at her breasts with a frown.

It was at this point that an extremely pale Jyuushiro joined them.

"Jyuu-chan?" Shunsui questioned worriedly, concerned by his friend's pallor.

"You should not be walking around Jyuushiro-kun," Hanamiya also frowned. "You are clearly not well."

"I came to see what was going on," Jyuushiro told them, his voice hoarse. "I could feel your reiatsus spiking all over the place."

Kimiko placed a supporting arm under his elbow, concern evident in her gaze.

"If this is about Kimi and Shunsui not being married, the blame falls on me, if you'll all recall," Jyuushiro told them. "I'm the one that first told your family that they were married, when in reality it was Kimi and I who were the ones hiding our marriage."

"_You_ and Kimiko?" Ryuronin frowned. "I didn't actually believe that part."

"We were never married to begin with," Shunsui nodded.

Slowly circumstances were explained.

While Hanamiya calmed down and accepted things with grace, always believing her little brother was too much of a spoiled womanizer to have settled down at such a young age; Ryuronin only got angrier, as was evident when his face turned red and he shouted at Kimiko, his irrational thoughts using her as his first outlet.

"…You whore!"

There was a moment of yawning silence as everyone stared at him, appalled.

Jyuushiro was the first to move, his fist connecting loudly and very solidly with the nobleman's jaw.

"Don't you _dare_ ever call my wife a whore again," he glared dangerously, the gaunt, ashen features of his face like a frightening mask.

"Brilliant shot Jyuu-chan, saved me the trouble," Shunsui glared down at his brother.

"I'm ashamed of you Nii-san," Hanamiya frowned down at him. "That is no way to speak to a respectable woman. How would you feel if someone said that to one of your sisters?"

Kimiko caught Jyuushiro as he wobbled and started to lead him back inside.

"Come on love, back to bed with you, you've overexerted yourself."

Shunsui, Hanamiya and the nearly forgotten Nanao, trailed in behind them, leaving Ryuronin to pick himself up, with the aid of his sister's maid.

"So who is she?" Hanamiya asked Shunsui, nodding in Nanao's direction.

"Ise Nanao, fukutaicho of my division," Shunsui spoke carefully.

"So you're sleeping with her then?" Hanamiya watched Nanao with a critical eye.

"_No_!" Shunsui looked offended. "I don't sleep with all my fukutaichos."

"Shunsui, you sleep with almost every woman you come across," Hanamiya said dryly, then a look of horror dawned on her face. "Oh Kami, don't tell me she's your daughter?"

Shunsui shuddered at the very idea. "Why in Kami's name would you assume such a thing?"

"She looks just like that perverted ex of yours…what was her name?" Hanamiya frowned thoughtfully. "Your old fukutaicho?"

"Lisa?" Nanao supplied, her face shadowed.

"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui questioned warily.

"That's the one," Hanamiya nodded. "Are you her daughter then? Is that why she and Shunsui broke up? Because she had an affair or something?"

"Nanao-chan is not Lisa-chan's daughter, nor did Lisa and I break up for such a reason," Shunsui informed his sister. "Because Lisa-chan and I were never together."

"Oh, you were together all right," Hanamiya muttered. "You forget Chouko-chan and I walked in on the two of you when you were _very_ much together."

Shunsui paled and swallowed audibly as he glanced down at Nanao.

"Taicho?" Nanao questioned in a deceptively friendly voice. "Why did you and Lisa-san break up?"

"You missed the bit where I said we were never together,"

"Sounds like you were together to me,"

"That was just sex," Shunsui blurted. "It isn't like I've never had it before."

"I know perfectly well that you've had sex on a very regular basis," Nanao snapped. "But I also know that sex tends to just be one-night-stand's with women you never see again."

"Nanao-chan, don't make it sound like that," Shunsui frowned. "You make me sound like a manwhore."

"You pretty much are, Shunsui," Hanamiya interrupted.

"I am not," Shunsui tried to defend himself. "I've had girlfriends in the past. I just…"

"Never loved them?" Hanamiya guessed. "That makes it worse Shunsui."

"It's time to leave him alone," Kimiko rejoined them and put a supportive hand on Shunsui's forearm. "Just because he enjoys the company of women and hasn't been able to make a solid love connection with one before, doesn't mean he hasn't wanted to," she frowned. "Hanamiya-hime, you've obviously forgotten what your brother used to be like."

Hanamiya frowned and took pause, thinking back to a time when Shunsui hadn't been on the verge of being an alcoholic, or slept with every woman who fluttered their eyelashes at him, and feeling ashamed that she wasn't the one defending her little brother's honor.

"And Nan-chan," Kimiko looked disappointed and Nanao felt guilty instantly.

A disappointed Kimiko was a shame inspiring person.

"You know him better than most. Has he ever pressured you for anything? He has told you he loves you and has been trying to prove his worth to you these past weeks. Has he strayed or even looked at another woman in a sexual way since he confessed to you?"

Last she turned to Shunsui.

"And Shun-chan…I don't feel so good," she paled and swayed.

Shunsui caught her, frowning worriedly.

"Kimi?"

"It's okay little brother," Hanamiya was already examining Kimiko. "I'd say it's just a little light-headedness. That's quite common in the early months of pregnancy. Has she been having any morning sickness or frequent dizziness?"

"Not that I know of," Shunsui shook his head, frowning. "You'd have to ask her or Jyuu. She's okay, right? Unohana Taicho said there may be issues, Kimi shouldn't be able to have children at all."

"So that part was the truth?" Hanamiya frowned. "I remember you telling us she couldn't get pregnant and that was why you weren't having children."

Shunsui picked Kimiko up carefully and cradled her in his arms.

"Unohana Taicho insisted that the scarring was too severe and according to Jyuu-chan, she's worried because it hasn't diminished."

"A miracle pregnancy?" Hanamiya laughed at the irony. "Kimiko-chan always did love to prove people wrong."

At this point, Kimiko shifted in Shunsui's arms.

"Shun-chan, I'm okay now, you can put me down."

"But I like you where you are," he grinned devilishly and earned himself a, thankfully light, punch in the gut.

"Itai woman," he muttered as he put her down. "How you won Jyuu-chan over with that violent nature of yours, I have no idea."

Kimiko's eye twitched and Shunsui took a quick step back, holding up his hands in surrender, realizing she wasn't in much of a joking mood.

Hanamiya started laughing all of a sudden.

"Ahhh," she sighed. "Little brother, you're so funny. I just realized why you don't have a wife,"

"Because I didn't want one?" Shunsui frowned.

"No, you're terrible with women," Hanamiya chuckled. "You know exactly what to say to seduce them, but when it comes to actually dealing with them, you treat them as if you're suffering your first crush."

Shunsui frowned. "I dealt with Kimi fine when I thought I was in love with her."

"But Kimiko dressing and acting like a woman comes as regularly as an eclipse of the sun, no offence,"

"None taken," Kimiko was trying not to laugh at Hanamiya's observations.

"And besides," Hanamiya continued. "We just found out that, despite what you all said, Kimiko-chan is not married to you…is she?"

There was silence.

They heard Jyuushiro coughing and what sounded like a really bad attack had Kimiko leaving the room immediately, Shunsui following closely to check on him as well.

"So my little brother claims to love you?" Hanamiya looked at Nanao.

Nanao nodded hesitantly.

"You must be pretty special then," Hanamiya smiled kindly, causing her to look even more ethereally beautiful. "I'll be leaving now then, before Ryuronin-nii decides to come in and stir up more trouble. Good luck with my baby brother," she swept out of the room.

"Good riddance," Shunsui muttered as he reentered at the same time she left.

"How's Ukitake Taicho?"

"He'll be fine, it just sounded worse than it was."

Shunsui watched her hesitantly, expecting her to bring up the subject of him and Lisa again.

She didn't.

"You never told me you had a sister,"

Shunsui nodded. "Four of them. Ryu-kun, the asshole, is the oldest of us. Then comes Hanamiya, Kaori, Mei, and Chouko. I'm the baby of the family. Apparently I was too spoiled."

"What did Kimiko Taicho mean when she said your sister had forgotten what you used to be like?"

Shunsui smiled. "I never used to spend most of my life drinking, and I wasn't always a womanizer, though I was always pretty terrible at controlling myself, as most teenaged boys are, while I was at the Academy," he blushed. "When I was a fukutaicho I used to do my share of the paperwork, and I only drank when celebrating or if the occasion truly called for it…but I had seen far less war then."

A shadow passed over his eyes that Nanao had never seen before.

"Then Jyuu and I became taichos and Kimi almost died on us…after that things got worse, we never realized just how many things were expected of taichos, or just how hard it could be to fulfill our duties sometimes…killing, even in war, is never easy Nanao-chan…"

Shunsui trailed off, a sad smile touching his lips that Nanao didn't like to see.

"Shunsui," she still couldn't help but blush most times she said his name, but he perked up every time. "When's our next date?"

"It's your turn to decide," he grinned his familiar lazy mouth quirk.

*

Reiko took a deep breath as she stood at the edge of a rooftop, inhaling the fresh air.

She hadn't gotten any work done today, and wasn't likely to for a while.

The guilt that had seized her entire body just from looking at Byakuya's colder than ever before disposition felt as if it would consume her as she remembered every word she had spoken the night before.

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

"What happened to us?" she wondered as she covered her face with her hands.

'_**Why does he keep managing to make us feel like this**_?' Raiden's voice echoed in her mind.

*

"Taicho?" Hisagi peered around the open door to see his taicho was still drawing up the rosters for the coming week.

She had arrived after lunch today, simply stating that she was sorry but her husband had been ill this morning.

Hisagi came into the room and stopped beside Kimiko's desk.

"Taicho, I think it's time for you to head home," he told her. "You worked late last night, and if Ukitake Taicho isn't feeling well…"

He trailed off as she shook her head.

"It's fine, I just want to finish up this and then I'm leaving," she didn't look up as she spoke. "You said that the training went well this morning, didn't you?"

"Hai," Hisagi nodded. "I ran the session. I'm not as good or as strong as you, but I think it went okay."

"You _think_ it went _okay_?" Kimiko looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Hisagi-kun, we really need to work on your self confidence. How are you ever going to win over that woman you like if you aren't even confident in what you're good at."

Hisagi flushed.

Kimiko smiled and went back to the rosters.

"Taicho, why don't you let me finish the rosters?" Hisagi offered. "You go home and get a good night's rest so you don't keep missing our early training sessions."

Kimiko chuckled. "If that's your subtle way of telling me I look tired…" she smiled at him as he blushed some more.

She chuckled.

Five minutes later, Kimiko was done

"Well, there's that done," she sighed and stretched

There was a tentative knock at the door and Hinamori walked in when Kimiko called for her to enter.

"Hinamori-chan?" Kimiko frowned.

"Inari Taicho," Hinamori spoke hesitantly. "I was hoping for some advice."

"Sure, what can I do for you?" she frowned, confused as to why Momo would come to her.

"Shikamaru Taicho and Kuchiki Taicho clearly have a past, but she's been acting strange since their rumored argument last night," Momo began. "She didn't come into the office today, but when I sought her out, she was cold and abrupt, not who I've gotten used to."

"We can't have that now can we?" Kimiko frowned.

"I went to speak to Kuchiki Taicho," Momo continued. "But Abarai-kun said he has been horrible to deal with all day. Worse than normal, like an iceberg."

"Cold?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Frozen, Inari Taicho…it's like he's frozen," Hinamori frowned. "Abarai-kun says he barely responds to anyone, even his usual superior nature has disappeared."

Kimiko frowned again.

"Thanks for telling me, Hinamori-chan," she stood and moved past the two fukutaichos. "I'll go and deal with the problem now."

With just a few flashsteps, Kimiko arrived at the Sixth Division and marched into the Taicho office unannounced.

Byakuya glanced up, no emotion evident on his face, as Kimiko stalked up to him, took a firm hold of the front of his kimono and pulled him along with her Shunpo.

She stopped in the middle of a deserted, rundown area on the edge of the Seireitei that still had not been fixed up and dropped him.

"Draw your katana Kuchiki," Kimiko ordered as she moved away slightly and drew her own zanpakutou from it's sheath.

When she turned back to face him, she took her stance, already in battle mode, which told Byakuya she was absolutely serious.

Her body seemed tense and rigid, her weight entirely balanced on the balls of her feet, her left leg back in a left-back stance, and her hardened features betrayed no emotion.

The slant of her eyes looked sharper, more alert, but the gleam of hatred and what Byakuya recognized as an intent to kill made that multicoloured gaze a chilling sight.

She was deathly serious.

Byakuya barely managed to get his katana drawn in time to block her first strike.

She had moved so _fast_.

For a brief instant Byakuya thought that perhaps Inari Kimiko was even faster than Yoruichi, but he scoffed at the idea of that.

Then she was behind him in a movement he hadn't seen at all and panic began to settle in the pit of his stomach as a flashback to his fight with Kurosaki Ichigo came to his mind.

Kimiko was moving faster than _that_.

"Chire Senbonzakura," Byakuya released his zanpakutou and Kimiko backed up, moving to avoid the tiny, petal-like blades.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho,"

The blades scattered as the red ball of energy flew through them, rapidly gaining speed and strength until it blew up, looking like an angry red firework when it reached the sky.

While Byakuya was distracted by the tiny momentary shift in the spiritual pressure around her before she cast the kidou as well as by the sheer destructive force that had been behind that shot of kidou, Kimiko moved again, slicing with her still sealed zanpakutou.

Blood spurted from a shallow cut on his cheek, and Byakuya realized she really meant to kill him.

"Why?" he asked as he blocked another slash.

"I warned you," Kimiko told him, her voice icy. "I told you if you hurt Rin-chan again, I'd come after you."

Another cut appeared on his other cheek.

"How have I hurt her?" Byakuya demanded. "She's the one that broke my heart."

Blood flew from a cut on his left arm, this one deeper than the others.

Kimiko paused for a moment.

"That fire you spoke of Rin having," she started. "You hold some of it too, or hadn't you realized? When you lost that fire last night, Rin could tell. I've heard that since that argument you've been colder than usual,"

Kimiko's gaze fell on him. "Only an idiot wouldn't see that she still loves you, and that your pain is her pain."

"That doesn't make sense," Byakuya glared. "If she loved me in any way she wouldn't have ended years of friendship for any reason."

Kimiko moved in another flash and a cut formed on the right side of Byakuya's neck.

"Baka," she spat at him. "It's because she loves you that she couldn't stand the halfway relationship. What is it that you did that led her to distance herself enough to give you time to fall in love with another woman? Because that's where all this started."

"I don't know,"

Kimiko moved again and this time Byakuya managed to block the blow, though the force behind it made his arm sing so much it was still trembling when she pulled back.

"Then you need to think about it, I told you last night that some things need time, and you need to learn patience and think everything through," Kimiko's glare could have frozen fire. "You need to find the moment that caused Rin's fire to dim; because from where I'm standing, it's your fault it was gone when I met her."

That said, Kimiko wiped the blood off her blade and made to sheathe it.

She glanced back over at Byakuya, meeting his gaze, and he saw that her eyes no longer held the intention to kill.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, we all have our own form of Rin's fire, but those of us who know her all gain a little of hers. When she saw that that little bit of fire you held from her was gone, how do you think she reacted?"

Kimiko slid her katana back into its resting place at her hip and turned to leave.

"Inari Taicho," Byakuya stopped her and she turned back.

"What was Rin to you, that you gave her back her fire?"

"She was a lot of things. A subordinate, a student, a friend, a sister," Kimiko smiled sadly. "She was also a complete stranger. I didn't know her life story, heck, even now I don't know most of it, but that doesn't change the fact that there are times she needs to be protected."

Kimiko met his gaze when she added. "I can see myself in her, Kuchiki, and I could have turned out two ways. Without my resolve, I could have been a terrible person."

With that, she turned and left, leaving Byakuya frowning.

"That was quite a show, Byakuya-bo,"

Byakuya spun to see Shihoin Yoruichi sitting nearby.

"How long have you been there?" he demanded.

"The entire time," Yoruichi chuckled. "Did you think I wouldn't notice when my sensei flashed past me with my student?"

"Your sensei?"

"Hai, Inari Taicho taught me how to expand my energy enough to be the Goddess of Flash."

"She seemed faster than you for a moment there,"

"That's because she is," Yoruichi grinned. "I've never held a hope of surpassing her when it comes to speed, though not many people know that, Inari Taicho is very good at hiding just how powerful she is, after all."

Byakuya looked surprised as much as he was confused.

"I may be the Goddess of Flash," Yoruichi told him. "But she is the Samurai hime, and in all her hundreds of years, there has only been one time when she was almost defeated. Where I use shunpo to move quickly, she is naturally fast, which means when she uses her natural speed combined with flashsteps, very few have a hope of catching her. Perhaps if I were the same age as her and had lived for as many years I may have been able to beat her, but that's something I'll never know."

"The Samurai hime?"

"A girl of legend…she is fast, strong, powerful, and holds an unbreakable resolve to protect others. It is a resolve that she would kill for without any hesitation…" Yoruichi told him. "I grew up with tales of her deeds."

"So you're saying Inari Taicho is _like_ the legendary Samurai hime?"

"Iie, she _is_ the Samurai hime," Yoruichi shook her head. "When she summoned her zanpakutou, she was the same size as the katana from the end of the hilt to the tip of the blade. When she first killed, she hadn't even learnt to release it yet, but she was never a murderer. And Byakuya-bo, if she had wanted you dead, you would be."

Those final words gave Byakuya a chill.

*

Kimiko entered their bedroom as silently as possible, hearing her husband snoring lightly.

She knelt beside him briefly to make sure he was okay and was pleased to see that his colour seemed to be back to normal while his breathing wasn't the shallow sound that it usually was when his lungs were troubling him.

She smiled and moved away, slowly disrobing.

As she pulled on her sleeping yukata, her fingers brushed her breast and what Hanamiya had said that morning came back to her.

She cupped her breasts curiously, pushing them up with a frown.

She had never been big in that department, and she still wasn't.

"Koishii," Kimiko was startled by Jyuushiro's voice and spun to see him leaning up on his elbows.

"What were you doing?" he looked amused.

She went and knelt back down beside him on the futon.

"Hanamiya realized I was pregnant," she told him. "She said my breasts were bigger…they don't _look_ bigger," she looked down at herself again.

Jyuushiro chuckled and reached over to run his fingertips lightly over the exposed curve of one breast.

"Speaking as someone who knows that particular area of your body better than you do…" he grinned in a devilish fashion. "They _are_ beginning to get larger."

"Huh?" she frowned at him and then smirked. "Seems you like this subject a little too much."

Jyuushiro's cheeks flushed. "You know how I am when I've recovered from an attack. There's only two things I crave."

"Food," Kimiko nodded.

"And you," Jyuushiro smirked. "And you always take precedence," he pulled her down to kiss him.

"You know your body is going to change now," Jyuushiro muttered when they broke apart for air, dazed.

"Mmmmm," she murmured in reply. "How are you feeling right now?"

He just raised and eyebrow, earning himself a slap on the shoulder.

"I meant your chest,"

"I know, it's much better, and good enough,"

Kimiko's eyes twinkled as she leant towards him seductively. "You know, you did look pretty sexy swinging that punch this morning."

He grinned and made to kiss her but she darted back at the last second and flopped onto her back with a light chuckle at the annoyance on his face.

"I'd rather you slept tonight and were all the way better in the morning," she told him.

He frowned at her for a moment before laying back and staring up at the ceiling.

Ten minutes later he couldn't stand it any longer and rolled on top of her.

"Bugger that," he told her and kissed her into submission.

**A/N:** so…tell me what you thought…2-3 reviews…I insist…next chapter sees a fight… :D

*Anata = dear (what a wife calls a husband)

*Hekireki = thunder, thunderclap (**Note**: this isn't Raiden's release command…)

*Itai = painful


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I can't own everything in the world…

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry everyone, I've been so busy I completely forgot I hadn't updated yet…also sorry because I said there was a fight in this chapter…it's next chapter….

CHAPTER 26

"_Yo, Jyuu-chan," Shunsui drew his friend's attention to him. "We're all going to study outside when classes finish up, it's a pretty day and the pretty girls will be out and about," he grinned and winked, making Jyuushiro chuckle. "Are you coming? We could use your brains." _

"_I'll have to let you know," Jyuushiro smiled apologetically at his expectant friends. "I don't know if I'm meant to be tutoring this afternoon or not."_

"_Why do they expect the Third Years to tutor?" Hideo groused. "Why not the higher years?"_

"_It's because Jyuu-chan's a prodigy," Shunsui teased._

"_Hey, you're equal first in the year with him, Shunsui," Iwao chuckled. "The two of you are the best in the Academy."_

_Shunsui sighed heavily. "Don't remind me."_

_As they arrived at the training grounds, they saw that the Second Year Advanced's class had run late._

"_Ooooh," Shunsui made an appreciative noise. "Sweaty girls fighting each other."_

_While most male eyes were always drawn instantly to the beautiful Sakura, Jyuushiro and Shunsui sought out Kimiko._

"_I don't get it," Kunio muttered after a moment. "Inari-san isn't in any of the other Advanced classes, but she is in advanced swordplay (_**A/N:** I can't for the life of me remember what they call it and I couldn't find it so if anyone would like to let me know…_)? Why? She doesn't even try…look at her, she's just dodging."_

"_Look at the brute they pit against her, he's huge. A blow from him and Unohana would be looking after her for at least a week."_

"_I disagree," Shunsui shook his head. "Remember the Hollow raid last year?"_

_No one had forgotten…they'd lost friends._

"_She took out a Hollow or two, not to mention she saved my life, if you'll all recall," Shunsui raised his eyebrows._

"_I heard the instructors are having trouble finding her a sparring partner in the Advanced class. They aren't happy that she was pushed up to their level," Jyuushiro spoke carefully, so far no one had guessed the truth about his and Kimiko's new, more intimate relationship, thinking they were just close friends, though it was pretty obvious Shunsui had taken a serious liking to her._

"_No offence, Shunsui-kun, I know you like her, but that girl gives me the creeps," Iwao shivered. "And Jyuushiro-kun too. The both of you are pretty good friends with her."_

"_Oooh, look," Nao pointed. "The brute's provoked her."_

_They saw Kimiko's eyes steel over and the deadly slant to them sent shivers down multiple spines._

_She lifted the wooden practice katana over her head and added her left hand to guide it._

_The brute grinned as he brought his own shinnai* up to defend his head._

_He clearly hadn't expected the hidden force behind Kimiko's strike._

_As his shinnai was hit by hers, it shattered and Kimiko's strike carried through to whack his head, causing him to land hard on his backside, eyes dazed, head clearly spinning, a lump already forming on his forehead._

"_Wow, no blood. You must have a really hard head," she smirked as she patted the lump lightly, making him wince._

_Kimiko threw her ruined shinnai aside and turned away from her fallen partner, only to come face-to-face with her instructor's torso._

_She turned her head up to look at him._

"_Inari," his voice was loud and shaking with barely suppressed rage. "How many times do I need to tell you _not_ to lose your control like that? It's no wonder no one will pair with you anymore!"_

"_Not enough, too much," Kimiko sighed heavily, mockingly._

"_Detention!" the instructor shouted._

_Kimiko just shrugged nonchalantly._

"_Sensei," Sakura came over. "How about I pair with her from now on?"_

_There was a moment of absolute silence as everyone stared at the hime._

"_Now now Suki-chan," Kimiko's expression had turned cold again. "Why ever would you want to do such a thing?" her voice taunted._

_Sakura smiled politely. "Sensei, I am the top of the year and I pretty much grew up with her, I believe I can handle her outbursts," she faced Kimiko and smiled sweetly. "Isn't that right, Samurai hime?"_

_Kimiko's eye twitched violently._

"_Don't call me that," she hissed._

"_Work it out between yourselves girls, class is over for the day," sighed the tired instructor._

"_Samurai hime?" Jyuushiro wondered aloud…_

…_Kimiko leaned heavily on her katana, her head hung low in her misery, one of her knees bent and supporting her left elbow as the hand rested lightly against the weakness on her ribs._

_She took shallow gulps of air, pained gasps._

_Jyuushiro's heart broke at the sight._

_She had been wearing her Taicho haori proudly for a year now, but secretly she still suffered, unable to get her abilities back to the level they had been before her near-death._

_She laughed dryly and the sound physically tore at him._

"_So much for the Samurai hime," she coughed painfully at the lack of oxygen in her lungs._

_As her breathing finally calmed again, Kimiko forced herself back to her feet, wobbling slightly._

"_Kimi," Jyuushiro cut in quickly, moving to catch her arm. "You need to stop."_

_She frowned at him._

"_Why are you stopping me? It's just training."_

"_Baka, you'll kill yourself at this rate," Jyuushiro frowned at her. "I know you're still strong, so why are you pushing yourself like this? You don't need to get stronger."_

"_Aki, half my power is gone," Kimiko looked away, taking as deep a breath as she could manage. "Since that battle, I've moved slower, my attacks are weaker…it's as if someone locked away half of my reiatsu."_

"_You just need time,"_

"_I've given it time," Kimiko hissed, frustrated. "I'm not getting any better."_

_Jyuushiro sat abruptly, crossing his legs and pulling her down to do the same; he took Kiyoshi from her and laid the zanpakutou to the side._

_He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes._

"_Kimi, do you remember the day I first heard Suki-hime call you Samurai-hime?"_

_Kimiko nodded._

"_And when I asked you, you told me…?"_

*FLASHBACK*

"The Samurai hime is a girl known in the King's Realm. She was the King's ward and she summoned her zanpakutou at the age of six when she cried silent tears of loneliness. She grew up surrounded by people; some were admirers, some shunned her, and some didn't even acknowledge her; though many were people who should have loved her and protected her…but she was still alone, still isolated.

"When she was ten, she was left in the middle of a bloody battlefield. She was too young to be expected to do anything and watched countless families slaughtered. She should have come out scarred, broken, haunted, but she didn't. She witnessed the people dieing to save those they cared most about even though they knew they were too weak to survive.

"That was the day she found her purpose. She had no one to protect her, and so no one for her to protect…so she would protect those who _did_ have someone to protect. It was the first time she took a life, but she saved so many innocent lives that day that she would never regret her actions.

"It was also the day she decided to leave and become a shinigami; because after that day the people who shunned her existence, either began to fear her, or tried to get on her good side…and there's nothing I hate more than a suck up…"

*END FLASHBACK*

"…_now koishii, tell me again your purpose, your resolve?"_

"_When you have the strength but no one to protect, no reason to fight; you fight for those who are weaker than you, you protect the people who have someone to protect."_

"_That's it," Jyuushiro leant forward and lay a feather light kiss on her forehead. "For now you may have lost some of your strength, but you are still strong enough to fight, strong enough to protect."_

_Kimiko gave a harsh chuckle, smiling faintly. "No wonder I love you," she leant forward, resting her forehead on his chest._

"_And I love you," Jyuushiro kissed the top of her cloth-covered head. "Which is why I could never continue to let you torment yourself like this. I could never watch you slowly kill yourself."_

Jyuushiro came to slowly, blinking sleep from his eyes and wondered why he had dreamt about that

He turned onto his back, making sure to keep the arm Kimiko was using as a pillow relaxed and still.

It had been two weeks since her fight – if you could even call it that – with Byakuya and it had hung unspoken between them since then. She knew he knew about it and disapproved, but he knew she had done what she needed to do.

Just because he wasn't happy about it, didn't mean she'd stop exerting herself to protect others.

"_My wife's strength is more temperamental than mine, she is deceptively strong…if you _ever_ make her exert herself like that, for such an unnecessary thing, again and I'll be the one hurting you…"_

Jyuushiro sighed…he sill couldn't believe he'd spoken to his ex-student like that.

Shunsui had assumed he was just worried about the child, but then, Shunsui didn't know Kimiko had suffered other side effects from her near death. Even Unohana hadn't been told.

Kimiko muttered something in her sleep, and rolled over, curling herself into him, and he brought his arm up to hug her closer still.

She made a noise of appreciation, but continued to sleep for a moment longer, and he watched her silently.

When her breathing suddenly hitched, as if she was having a nightmare, Jyuushiro frowned and moved to wake her.

Her reiatsu flared suddenly, making him jerk his hand back in reflex.

"Kimi," he shook her quickly until she came awake, taking in shallow gasps of air.

She sat up, disoriented and tried to get her breathing back under control.

"It's okay," Jyuushiro soothed, rubbing her back.

Her breathing evened out again and she leant into him.

"That's the third time in as many days that you've woken from a nightmare," Jyuushiro spoke quietly. "What are you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember," Kimiko shrugged. "It's all just blurry images. But I can't shake the feeling that it's something important."

"Shunsui said you nearly fainted again the other day, do you think you're overdoing things?"

"Apparently lightheadedness is quite normal during pregnancy; it isn't as if I've had morning sickness, thank Kami, or anything else. Besides, you know that usually when I'm overdoing it I start to get short on breath."

"Hai," Jyuushiro sighed.

Kimiko turned and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"You always worry about me far too much, anata,"

As always, Jyuushiro's heart leapt at the endearment, she used it so rarely.

"That's because you don't worry about yourself enough," he rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.

"I need to learn to though, don't I?" Kimiko frowned slightly. "Now that I'm pregnant I need to make sure nothing happens to me so that nothing will happen to the baby."

"That's what I'm here for…and that reminds me," he let her go and hopped up, going to a trunk and rummaging through it for a moment. "I forgot to give you this; I saw it in a store the other day and couldn't resist buying it."

He rejoined her on the futon and handed her the object.

"A baby rattle?" Kimiko studied the wooden rattle.

"Hai," Jyuushiro nodded, smiling. "And it isn't a particular colour, so it doesn't matter if it's used by a boy or a girl…and what's wrong?" he frowned when he heard her sniffle.

"Nothing's wrong, it's so nice," Kimiko's voice wobbled as she shook the rattle a little.

"You're crying, I thought you'd be happy, that you'd like it," Jyuushiro looked worried. "You never cry."

"_I know_," it came out almost like a wail. "I _am_ happy, and I _do_ like it."

"Then why are you crying?" Jyuushiro pulled her into his arms.

"I don't _know_, I just am," she sobbed. "All of a sudden I got all chocked up and the tears just started falling."

Jyuushiro chuckled suddenly, realizing what was wrong.

"What?" Kimiko pouted as she sat back up, wiping away the tears.

"You're being all emotional," Jyuushiro grinned. "It's cute."

She hit him and he burst out laughing at her put-out expression.

"The sun's already up," Kimiko observed suddenly and stood, moving to dress herself. "I need to meet Hisagi."

"Are you sure you should be training him in your condition? What if you got hurt?"

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," Kimiko retorted. "I can handle myself and I want to help him train for as long as I can. But if it makes you feel any better, the minute I feel like I may faint, or I'm getting short on breath, I'll stop."

"You swear?" Jyuushiro narrowed his eyes in a childishly suspicious expression.

"I swear," Kimiko smiled and went back to him to give him a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Wait up while I get changed," Jyuushiro stood as well. "Since I'm up I may as well head into the office. I'll walk with you."

Kimiko smiled.

Five minutes later the goofy smile still hadn't left her lips as they strolled hand-in-hand towards the Ninth.

"Konnichiwa, Yachiru-chan," Jyuushiro pulled out some candy when the pink-haired fukutaicho bounced up to them.

"Ukki, Miko-chan," Yachiru pounced on the candy before taking a seat on Kimiko's shoulders. "Play with me."

"I'm afraid I need to train with Hisagi-kun this morning, but if you want to come back later…"

Yachiru pouted.

"How about if you sit with me until Kimi is finished with her training?" Jyuushiro offered. "We can stay at the Ninth. I believe Kimi has some colour paints, perhaps we could draw for a while?"

"Hai," Yachiru bounced excitedly on Kimiko's shoulders.

Five hours later, Shunsui found his two closest friends running around after the pink-haired fukutaicho as she sped around the corridors of the Ninth Division on a contraption from the Real World, scattering all the squad shinigami as she flew by.

He couldn't help but stand back and laugh, especially when he noticed that Yachiru had obviously drawn all over Jyuushiro's face at some point.

"That brat's pretty fast,"

Shunsui looked around to see Yoruichi watching on nearby.

"Inari Taicho looks a little winded," she observed.

Shunsui chuckled and nodded.

"Strange huh? She never used to have problems keeping up with kids. I suppose Yachiru is an exception,"

Kimiko paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath and Jyuushiro stopped, turning back to her, a concerned frown creasing his brow.

Kimiko smiled apologetically and tried to wave off his concern.

Shunsui frowned himself when Jyuushiro moved to her side, noticing that her skin had gone pale and her hand had moved to the spot on her ribs that held her greatest weakness.

"What's wrong Miko-chan?" Yachiru screeched to a stop beside her.

"I'm not feeling too great all of a sudden, Chi-chan, gomen,"

Yachiru pouted and frowned.

"Aki says you like to play at the Kuchiki mansion, why don't you go and run around there for a while? Then I can play with you again tomorrow when I'm feeling better."

Yachiru lit up at the idea of the Kuchiki Mansion and nodded, Kimiko and Jyuushiro already forgotten as she sped off.

"Daijoubu?" Jyuushiro questioned, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kimiko hit him lightly in the stomach.

"Baka, you jinxed me, all that talk this morning and now I'm getting winded chasing after a child," Kimiko pouted.

Jyuushiro continued to frown worriedly.

Kimiko finally got a good look at his face and burst out into laughter.

Jyuushiro frowned questioningly as Shunsui joined them.

"It's the face paint, pretty boy," Shunsui grinned.

"Ah, I forgot about that," Jyuushiro started to rub at his face.

Kimiko's laughter cut off abruptly and she bent down slightly, grabbing Jyuushiro's arm and squeezing as she struggled to breathe.

"Kimi?" Jyuushiro gripped her shoulders to support her.

"Your side is giving you trouble?" Shunsui frowned in confusion. "Did anyone hit it recently?"

"That was about a month ago," Jyuushiro was frowning again. "She's exhausting herself, that's the problem."

"You look like you're having some trouble there Inari-sensei," Yoruichi joined them grinning, though Shunsui noticed the concern behind her statement.

"Yori-chan?" Kimiko glanced up at her old student, though her voice seemed rather wispy. "I was wondering why you hadn't stopped by," she straightened, her breathing coming back under her control.

"Kimi?"

"Hush Aki," Kimiko smiled reassuringly at him. "It was just a stitch from a combination of running around after Chi-chan for too long and laughing too hard at your face," she was obviously trying not to burst out laughing again now. "I'm fine."

"Fine enough for a sparring session?" Yoruichi's eyes gleamed.

"Maybe later Yori-chan," Kimiko grinned. "I have work that needs doing. And after trying to keep up with Chi-chan all morning, I'm not sure I'd be able to keep up with you too."

"Getting old or soft, Inari-sensei?" Yoruichi smirked cockily.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, refusing to take the bait as she motioned one of her hovering subordinates forward.

"What have you got for me?" she held out her hand and immediately a new budget list was placed in it. "Budgets," she sighed heavily. "They're going to kill me someday."

Other shinigami began to crowd around her with various requests and reports.

"Minna*, stop!" Kimiko called and silence reigned. "Let's do this in an orderly fashion. Line up in front of my office if what you have to give me is important. The rest of you find something else to do in the mean time. And someone go and check on the training. I want a brief report on how Hisagi Fukutaicho is coping. Everyone should have something to do."

Everybody hurried to do as instructed.

Kimiko turned back to the others.

"Time to go, it seems," Shunsui smiled at Kimiko. "Ja ne*."

Kimiko smiled. "Don't work too hard," she joked.

"Be careful," Jyuushiro whispered for her ears only as he leant in and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kimiko smiled at him. "See you later," she wiggled her fingers at them as a way to say goodbye and turned away, going straight to her office.

"I think I'll hang around, see how sensei is dealing these days," Yoruichi mumbled to herself, separating from the two taichos and disappearing around a corner to transform.

Shunsui and Jyuushiro watched her go before continuing on their way.

"You seem worried?" Shunsui questioned his oldest friend. "And it isn't because of the baby."

"Ever perceptive, ne?" Jyuushiro smiled. "I've just started to get one of those feelings."

"Something's coming," Shunsui nodded.

They walked in silence for a moment.

"You still haven't told me why you're following me into the office again?" Jyuushiro wondered. "Things between you and Nanao-san are going well, aren't they?"

Shunsui blushed slightly. "Well, see, she's been acting a little distant the last two weeks, ever since nee-san decided to spill that Lisa and I were briefly…_involved_."

"Well I'd be surprised if she weren't," Jyuushiro frowned slightly. "But you realize avoiding her isn't going to help."

"I'm not avoiding her…exactly," Shunsui sighed. "I've just never had to explain something like this to anyone before, I don't know how to bring it up."

"Shunsui, you aren't the hesitant type," Jyuushiro shook his head. "Just go and be honest with her. If you love her and want this relationship of yours to get anywhere, you can't let little things like this get in your way."

"Yes father," Shunsui teased, a smiled spreading across his face.

There was another brief silence.

"Hey Jyuu-chan, what did you do when Kimi had distant moments in the early stages of your relationship?"

"We didn't have moments like this," Jyuushiro raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You've obviously forgotten that I haven't ever _been_ with anyone but Kimi."

"Sure you have…what about that cute red-head at the start of first year?" Shunsui wondered. "I distinctly remember you leaving the room with her."

Jyuushiro's cheeks flushed red. "I'm afraid I lied about that. We shared a few chaste kisses and realized we had no chemistry whatsoever."

"The brunette halfway through first year?"

"Same thing,"

"The raven goddess who wouldn't even look at the rest of us, she was so interested in you?"

"I had an attack the minute we ended up alone together, she didn't appreciate getting blood on her pretty silk yukata."

"That studious senpai who took a liking to you?"

"That was you,"

"Hn, so it was," Shunsui grinned. "The maid at my family estate in the break between first and second year?"

Jyuushiro rolled his eyes at this. "That was you as well."

"What about that shy strawberry blonde beginning of second year?"

"Freaky stalker, or don't you remember the time she broke into our dorm room and stole our bedding?"

"That was her?" Shunsui shuddered. "I'm sure there were others after her."

"I met Kimi beginning of second year."

"But it was a while before the two of you started seeing each other?"

"Our first kiss was towards the start of third year, I knew I loved her before the end of second year."

"Before or after I declared to all our friends that I was in love with her?"

Jyuushiro's cheeks heated again. "Actually, if my memory serves, that announcement is what made it hit me. I've never felt jealousy quite like that, ever."

"You're joking? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want Kimi to come between our friendship, don't you remember what happened when you found out?"

"It's still the only time we've ever fought each other," Shunsui nodded sadly. "But I still would have preferred to have had you tell me rather than me catching the two of you in a lip lock."

Jyuushiro glanced away guiltily.

"I still remember what Kimi said when she stepped between us and your expression…"

"_Enough! Both of you stop or neither of you will have me. Your friendship is rare and not worth being broken for someone like me…understand?"_

They both reflected in silence.

"But really, surely there was someone before Kimi…" Shunsui burst out abruptly. "There were so many times when you disappeared with girls."

Jyuushiro shook his head. "Never."

"What about Kaoru?"

"Kaoru was a guy."

"No way," Shunsui frowned.

"Shunsui," Jyuushiro sighed heavily. "I've never _been_ with anyone but Kimi."

Shunsui fell into silence, frowning slightly as he got the message.

"Kimi's never been distant because, while I've kissed other girl's before her, and sometimes accidentally while I was with her, I've never slept with anyone but her."

"Accidentally?"

"As in, random drunk girls falling into your lap unexpectedly and planting one on you…you remember," Jyuushiro raised an eyebrow. "It used to happen to you all the time…it was still happening before you confessed to Nanao-san."

"Ah yeah," Shunsui chuckled fondly at the few, non-alcohol influenced memories he had of those moments. "But how come I never knew you weren't sleeping with all those girls? You're a terrible liar after all, and I'm good at seeing the truth."

Jyuushiro shrugged. "I often avoided the subject. Though when I started sleeping with Kimi I could very easily say I was sleeping with someone when you asked."

"Hmm, I see what you mean," Shunsui nodded, thinking back. "You were very sneaky, Jyuu-chan."

There was a moment's pause.

"So when _did_ you and Kimi start sleeping together?"

Jyuushiro's face flushed again and he glared halfheartedly. "I'm not telling you that."

"Naw, c'mon Jyuu-chan," Shunsui pouted and continued to nag until Jyuushiro relented.

"About midway through third year," Jyuushiro finally confessed.

Shunsui blinked. "Well, that was a quick courtship."

Jyuushiro made a face as they arrived at the Thirteenth.

"Now Shunsui, you aren't coming in with me today," Jyuushiro told him sternly. "You're going to go into the office, and sort everything out with Nanao-san."

"Yes dad," Shunsui rolled his eyes. "Although, pretty boy, before you go in…you may want to remove the face paint.

Shunsui laughed as he left his friend frantically scrubbing at his face in front of his division.

*

That afternoon found Kimiko frustrated and still stuck behind her desk filling out paperwork.

She glared slightly at the new pile Hisagi brought in with him and he shifted nervously.

"Where's all this coming from?" Kimiko muttered to herself as she pointed to a spare spot on her desk for her fukutaicho to leave the papers.

She stopped moving suddenly, tensing up, and Hisagi glanced at her in alarm.

"Taicho?"

"Hisagi," she stood without warning.

"H-hai?"

"I can sense someone,"

Hisagi gulped at the lethal gleam in her eyes, the slant to them more pronounced than in their training sessions.

They looked like the eyes of a hunter…the eyes of a killer.

"Follow me," Kimiko started to move, sending of a hell butterfly at the same time. "We need to stop them before they do any harm."

She disappeared in a shunpo step, Hisagi hot on her heels.

Kimiko stopped when she reached the spot she had sensed the presence of a Possessed.

She froze, shocked, as a katana unexpectedly slipped into her shoulder.

**A/N:** I hope you can forgive me for the lack of a fight in this chapter…I swear it's in the next one…review please…

*Shinnai = wooden sword

*Minna = everybody, everyone

*Ja ne = see you


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting really sick of saying I don't own this every chapter…

**A/N:** wow, sorry guys, long story as to why it's taken me a while to post…I don't remember first week back at uni being this crazy before…not to mention it's taking me a while to type out the chapters I've handwritten for easy transporting purposes…and I wasn't happy with the fight…still not sure if I am but I've worked out that I'm way better at imagining fight scenes than writing them, something I'm working on trying to improve…and thank you to Yulien, I thought of how to improve it right after I finished replying to your message :D …enjoy and review (btw who read the latest manga chapter? It's confirmed that Yamamoto is well over a thousand…and didn't we all realize there was a very good reason he was still soitaicho…)

CHAPTER 27

Hisagi couldn't believe how many possessed souls they were trying to fend off.

These people…they weren't shinigami. They were all from Rukongai; most of them didn't even have any spirit power, yet they fought as savagely, wildly and unpredictably as demons.

Hisagi was shaken when he had stopped beside his Taicho and saw her surprise at finding a katana stabbed through her shoulder. He had realized instantly that she hadn't sensed this many people and had been extremely glad when Reiko and Hinamori had arrived to provide backup.

Kimiko had ordered them to kidou-bind as many as possible, rather than kill them.

Kimiko slashed down another opponent.

Using her shikai abilities, she and Hisagi had been working together to bind at least half of the souls there.

Kimiko would use her shield to fend off the occasional kidou-based attack, and then blinded their opponents so Hisagi could bind them.

The problem was (despite Kimiko's good intentions to kill as few as possible) that many of them refused to remain tied up and kept managing to break free.

Kimiko and Hisagi had been separated from the other two, but they could still clearly hear the sounds of fighting.

What Hisagi was worried about, was the damage his taicho had taken.

The wound in her shoulder had to be bothering her, even if she kept fighting. And the blood stain didn't appear to have grown, but with the constant movement of her arm, there was no way it could have stopped bleeding without kidou help…something she certainly hadn't received.

Other than that they both had sustained only minor cuts and bruises.

Kimiko had a cut along her hairline that was bleeding into her eye and down her face and had caused her to lose her headscarf.

"This is absurd," Kimiko called to Hisagi as she threw back two souls. "Someone is releasing them from the bindings. They don't have the abilities to do it themselves, possessed or not. I can feel the reiatsu coming from somewhere nearby but I can't seem to locate it. This should have been over by now," she kicked someone in the face, dropping them.

Hisagi had noticed over the last few months that Kimiko preferred hand-to-hand combat, often only having her katana drawn as a diversion; which constantly threw off the their squad (she fought dirty, after all) …not to mention her hits felt like running full speed into solid walls.

She threw a punch now and sent a soul flying, knocking over quite a few others in the process.

As she dodged a strike, her beads managed to catch on another hacking katana and it sliced through her hair, sending the silver beads scattering in every direction.

"You…huh," Kimiko spluttered. "You…_cut_…my…_hair_!"

Her eyes began to glow in that eerie way. One white and one red.

She seemed to close up after her shocked outburst, everything about her turning to ice and her eyes regained the hunter's slant Hisagi had seen earlier.

Kimiko, to great surprise, sheathed her zanpakutou, sealing it in the process, and disappeared in a flash.

Hisagi watched in shock as possessed went down, lumps and bruises already forming where Kimiko's fists/feet/knees/elbows had hit them.

A katana found its way into her right bicep and a brief increase in her reiatsu shattered the non-zanpakutou blade.

Suddenly she stopped, staring off for a moment, and Hisagi heard her hiss a name before taking off in a step too fast for him to catch.

"_Aizen_!"

*

Nanao sighed heavily as she entered the office and spotted Shunsui very much asleep at his desk.

Nanao moved to shake him awake so he could sign the papers she carried.

Things had been easier since they'd started dating. Shunsui would show up at the office once a day and sign the papers she told him to sign. However; while he never drank on their dates, he still drank in general (though not as much as before) and (often) fell asleep at his desk (partly) because of it.

He also hadn't been around much over the last two weeks. While she suspected he was trying to give her time after finding out the woman she had looked up to as a child had had a sexual relationship with the man she was now seeing…she also worried about the fact that he hadn't just confronted her about it like he usually would.

One good thing that had come out of the last two weeks was the fact that the nosy and suspicious squad had had their suspicions detouring again.

Nanao shook Shunsui's shoulder again, but he really didn't seem to want to wake up today, not responding at all to her attempts.

Then it registered that he wasn't snoring as he always did, and instead was frowning, his body unusually tense.

"Shunsui?" Nanao frowned and tried to shake him once more, only to jump back with a startled shriek as he came awake abruptly, disoriented.

He had moved in the blink of an eye and now stood, breathing raggedly, in the corner of the office, his body in a tense stance as if he was ready to spring into battle, his hand grasping the hilt of his zanpakutou tightly.

In the span of a few seconds his eyes cleared once again and he returned to normal, relaxing a straightening.

"Are those for me?" Shunsui nodded towards the papers in her hands.

"Hai," Nanao put them on his desk frowning. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Did you have lunch, my lovely Nanao-chan?" Shunsui tried to change the subject, sitting back down and reaching for the first paper.

Nanao's fan smacked loudly at his knuckles.

"What was that for?" Shunsui whimpered and pouted.

"Don't think you can get away with not telling me what just happened."

"Why don't you tell me the truth about how you feel about learning Lisa-chan and I…you know…"

"How about telling me why I never knew?"

"Not many people _did_ know Nanao-chan," Shunsui said quietly.

"Do you make a habit of dating you fukutaichos?" hurt and anger shone in her eyes.

"Of course not Nanao-chan, Lisa-chan and I never dated," after it came out of his mouth he realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"Let me correct myself then," Nanao glared. "Do you make it a habit to _sleep_ with your fukutaichos?"

Shunsui didn't know how to respond.

It wasn't a habit. In the past, if one of his female fukutaichos had offered herself to him, he didn't see any reason to say no…but then, they had all known the score. He always made it clear at the beginning he didn't want anything serious with them.

"You know my history Nanao-chan," Shunsui decided to be honest. "In the past, I didn't _not_ sleep with a woman just because she was my fukutaicho; but I didn't expect them to sleep with me for that reason either. But again, I never dated any of them."

There was silence.

"Who made the first move? You or Lisa-san?"

"Lovely Nanao-chan," Shunsui sighed tiredly. "You are the only fukutaicho I have honestly ever propositioned."

There was another moment of silence and Shunsui cast his gaze downward, dipping his hat down to shadow his eyes, but not before Nanao saw the saddened glow in his grey orbs.

"Taicho?" Nanao frowned again.

"May I go back to work Nanao?"

"No."

Shunsui glanced up in surprise.

"That's not something I ever thought I would hear you say in regards to work," he blinked at her.

"I feel like you're avoiding the subject, and I don't like it," Nanao frowned sternly. "You don't avoid anything other than your paperwork."

"I'm just wishing I could erase parts of my past for you, even if I don't regret any of it."

She blinked in surprise. "Why would you wish something like that?"

"Because it's causing problems between us."

"It isn't your entire past that I'm worried about, it's just…I looked up to Lisa-san and I knew her," Nanao glanced away, trying to piece her worries together sufficiently. "I've always known you to sleep with floozies…Lisa-san isn't a floozy."

Shunsui managed to chuckle lightly. "That she definitely is not."

"And you never told me why you ended things and that worries me because even your own sister thinks I look like Lisa-san –"

Anger flashed abruptly through Shunsui's eyes, cutting Nanao off.

"You can stop that train of thought…right now…you aren't and _never_ will be Lisa-chan's replacement," he told her, his voice harsh. "What I had with Lisa-chan was never the same as what I have with you. Lisa-chan and my relationship, if you could call it that, as I have previously stated was about sex. It was a way to release tension and a way to find comfort in our lonely, fight-filled lives. Yes it occurred on several occasions, but our…_interludes_, were never frequent or regular. We saw other people. Most importantly it never affected our working relationship…friends with benefits is how I've heard Rangiku-chan refer to such relationships in the past. Whereas the two of us, you and I, have not yet even kissed, let alone made love."

Nanao's face flushed as the time he had kissed her came back to the front of her mind.

Shunsui's eyes widened. "We _have_ kissed? When? Why don't I remember it?"

"You were extremely drunk sir," Nanao felt her cheeks get even brighter. "It was the night Kimiko Taicho was reinstated…you passed out right afterwards."

Shunsui's shoulders slumped and his bottom lip came out in a pout that was typically Shunsui.

"I can't believe I don't remember our first kiss," he muttered dejectedly. "I've dreamt about it and imagined what it would be like for years now, and I was too drunk to remember…that's it, I'm never drinking again," he glanced in the direction of his sake stash. "Scratch that, I'm not drinking _heavily_ ever again."

Nanao watched on in silence, greatly amused by his mutterings.

He stopped suddenly and stood, coming around the desk.

"Someone's listening in," he whispered, eyes gleaming mysteriously. "Come with me."

He led her to his favorite spot on the roof.

She was one of the very few people who ever disturbed him up here.

They sat in silence for a short time.

"Nanao-chan, I don't think there is anything else I can say to reassure you about the situation with Lisa-chan, except that that's over and I love you," he gaze watched her steadily. "Also, you should be more self-confident about this…you are when it comes to everything else…I like that about you."

"I know that Taicho," Nanao sighed.

"Shunsui," he corrected her automatically.

Nanao shook her head. "You're _my_ Taicho."

Shunsui blinked confusedly before grinning in his goofy way. "I'd still like it if you called me Shunsui on occasion."

She blushed and he chuckled.

"Will you tell me what that was earlier?"

"Bad memories that have been bothering me over the last week, lovely Nanao-chan," his eyes turned sad and he faced away. "They like to pop by when I least expect it…usually when I haven't had any sake and fall asleep, like today."

"You've never said much about it."

"War isn't something I ever like to talk about."

"I can understand that, but I'd appreciate it if you decided to talk to me about it. They say it helps to talk things out."

Shunsui smiled apologetically. "One day soon I may just be ready to do that…until then I hope you'll be patient with me. I have my principles and ideals, you know that, but that doesn't mean that I haven't broken them on occasion and done horrible things in the Gotei's name, that doesn't mean I haven't killed in cold blood."

Nanao nodded her understanding.

A true noble warrior was rarely able to talk about deaths they'd caused…unlike the gloating idiots at the Eleventh.

Shunsui sat up suddenly with a frown, spotting something fluttering towards them on the breeze.

He reached out and grabbed the piece of silver material as it swirled by them.

Nanao watched on curiously as his eyes widened.

The silver was in the process of fading back to emerald green…and it was stained by blood.

"Kimi…"

*

"Coward," Kimiko spat as she lost Aizen's trail, knocking out a few nearby possessed souls.

"Taicho-dono," a voice spoke behind her and she spun to face them, falling into a battle stance.

An Arrancar.

Kimiko frowned. "Who are you?"

The arrancar spluttered in surprise.

"W-what?...You fought me. You chopped my arm off," he indicated the stump.

"No way," Kimiko's frown turned thoughtful and she absentmindedly punched out another two people who tried to attack her. "I'm sure it was male."

The arrancar hissed at the possessed and they backed off into a circle, clearly waiting to have a shot her.

"_It_?" he demanded of Kimiko.

"The arrancar I faced. I'm sure _it_ was male."

The arrancar glared. "_I_. _Am_. _Male_," he said slowly as if talking to a foreigner who didn't understand the language. "And you fought _me_."

Kimiko chewed on her lip for a moment staring at him and thinking back.

"Weren't you…" she started after a moment. "_Bigger_?"

The arrancar shook his head, quite obviously getting very frustrated with her.

"But I remember you being bigger," Kimiko pouted. "And more _manly_; and…scarier…and with sharp teeth…though perhaps my brain just warped that mask of yours," she said as she tilted her head to the side, still studying him. "Are you sure I fought you?"

"_Yes_!"

"Sheesh, okay okay, don't get snappy, you might break a tooth or something. I never said I was any good at remembering names and faces."

The arrancar's eye started to twitch.

"Are you responsible for the possession of these souls?" Kimiko questioned.

"My master is."

"So those Hollows that night, were they possessed too?"

"Iie,"

"Why was Aizen here?"

His eye twitched again.

"_Aizen_…huh," he spat. "I'm sick of hearing that bastard's name," he drew his katana and attacked Kimiko, who quickly dodged out of the way, drawing out her own zanpakutou and releasing it.

"Why don't we make this quick, Taicho-dono?" the arrancar spoke over the ringing of their blades. "You fully release your blade and _I'll_ fully release mine."

Kimiko delivered a swift kick to the arrancar's face, smiling with satisfaction when she felt the bone in his nose shatter under her heel before he stumbled backwards.

"You wouldn't like my bankai," she grinned as the arrancar straightened.

He charged her again but she dodged and used a flashstep to get behind him, slashing at his back.

He narrowly dodged and swung to face her, their katanas clashing together once again.

"You fight dirty Taicho-dono," he spat.

"Which is why you wouldn't like my bankai," Kimiko continued to grin. "It rarely gives anyone a fighting chance."

"That isn't very noble for a taicho of the Gotei,"

"I started fighting when I was much, _much_ smaller than everyone else…you learn to deal with it in the best way possible,"

Another couple of minutes into the battle Kimiko lost her cocky attitude when she felt a twinge in her ribs and she had to struggle to hide the fact that her breathing was beginning to come shorter.

'_Let me help_,' Kimiko was surprised suddenly feeling Kaida's presence.

'_**Don't**_,' she could feel Kiyoshi glaring at the dragon as he warned her. '_**She just wants to get free**_.'

'_Play nice_,' Kimiko shushed them.

'_You won't make it if you keep going like this_,' Kaida warned. '_It's not just you anymore, remember_?'

A stinging pain shooting through her weak spot and the moment of doubt it caused allowed Kaida to release some of her power.

The arrancar backed away hesitantly when his opponent's eyes took on a strange reptilian-like appearance.

When Kimiko moved again, she was faster and her hits harder but the arrancar just increased his own reiatsu* and fought back with equal force.

After a moment he managed to force her back and as Kimiko skidded backwards a bit, pain shot through her body and she fought off the blackness that threatened to overcome her.

"Kaida, you need to back off," Kimiko warned. "You aren't helping me like this."

"Your zanpakutou isn't named Kaida," the arrancar frowned.

Kimiko's gaze returned to him and she felt something creep through her veins, making the pain disappear…it felt like she had been given a very strong pain duller.

As she was straightening and gripping her katana tighter, Raiden suddenly whipped through the gathered possessed souls, creating a path for herself, Hinamori following behind, released zanpakutou at the ready.

On Kimiko's other side, she heard the whistling of Kazeshini before it broke through the crowd as well, and before she knew it, Hisagi had fought his way to her side, Reiko standing at her other side.

"Kimiko-dono, time for you to step aside," Reiko spoke, placing a light hand on her mentor and superior's shoulder. "I'll take care of this."

"This is my fight,"

"The minute you drew on Kaida, it stopped being your fight," Reiko glared slightly. "Remember the promise you made to me?"

Kimiko nodded hesitantly.

"Then you'll need to step aside and let me keep _my_ promise to _you_. You told me to remember my resolve after all," Reiko smiled lightly as she turned to face the arrancar. "Hisagi, Hinamori, don't let Kimiko Taicho fight anymore, clear?"

"Hai," Hisagi and Hinamori chorused as they both took up protective stances near Kimiko, facing off against the possessed again, and Reiko advanced on the arrancar.

"Arrancar, you'll be facing me now," Reiko told him, her eyes beginning to glow like burning embers and flames appeared to lick at her body as she brought her reiatsu down on the arrancar.

"I have a score to settle with that taicho," he took in the young taicho approaching him.

She had a few minor cuts and bruises but didn't seem seriously injured in any way.

What was curious was the way the sleeves of her taicho haori appeared to have been burnt away even though the rest of it was intact.

"Kakonwotatsu* Raiden," Reiko called softly and her blade engulfed in flames as it grew longer and more rounded (**A/N:** imagine a Saracen blade).

The arrancar attacked and blades clashed, the flames of Raiden seeming to grow stronger each time the blades collided.

"There doesn't seem to be anything special or unique about your zanpakutou," the arrancar frowned. "So why are your sleeves destroyed? And what was that attack you used to break through just before?"

They both sensed the approach of a number of other high-ranked shinigami and Reiko frowned.

"I'm afraid you won't be finding out today,"

With and angry glare shot in Kimiko's direction, the arrancar hissed his farewell ("This isn't over,") before disappearing.

The possessed souls all dropped suddenly, unconscious and Hisagi and Hinamori frowned down at the people they had just been fighting.

Yamamoto himself arrived with Shunsui, Nanao and Unohana.

"Looks like we were too late to be needed," Yamamoto said passively, but his worried eyes were on Kimiko.

"Kimiko-chan, Shikamaru Taicho, I expect yours and your fukutaichos' reports a.s.a.p.,"

"Hai," Reiko nodded and moved back to Kimiko's side, sealing away her zanpakutou as she sheathed it.

"Kimiko-dono?" she frowned as she could still feel the flickers of Kaida's reiatsu around Kimiko.

She placed a gentle hand on Kimiko's tense shoulder.

"Give me a moment," Kimiko muttered.

Shunsui had come up beside his friend, worry evident on his face.

"Kimi?"

Kimiko's eyes flew open in surprise, having not noticed him so close to her.

Shunsui jerked in shock at the sight of her purple eyes.

"Kami, what the hell's wrong with your eyes?"

"Shut up Shunsui," Kimiko muttered and her eyes faded back to normal before rolling back in her head as she collapsed, Reiko and Shunsui catching her.

"It would seem my services are still required, Soitaicho," Unohana swept forward as Shunsui carefully lowered Kimiko to the ground.

"Her breathing is uneven, we should move her back to the Fourth before I continue to check her over," Unohana suggested and Shunsui picked Kimiko up.

"Ise Fukutaicho, would you mind staying and helping me and Hisagi Fukutaicho and Hinamori Fukutaicho?" Yamamoto drew her attention when she was about to follow Shunsui and Unohana.

"Hai," Nanao nodded.

Shunsui stood back as Unohana fixed an oxygen mask over Kimiko's nose and mouth to help regulate her breathing before she began to look over her body for injuries.

"Oh my," Unohana gasped in surprise and Shunsui quickly moved forward.

"What is it?"

"I believe I know what abilities Inari Taicho and Ukitake Taicho's child will have," Unohana pointed to the bloody wound in Kimiko's shoulder and Shunsui found himself gasping in surprise as well.

"What is that?" he reached to touch it.

It was cold.

"Is that ice?"

Unohana quickly used a scanning kidou.

"It would seem so," she nodded, frowning. "It has frozen up all the broken skin and veins in a way that allows the flood to still flow naturally inside her body. See, it's here as well," she pointed to the cut along Kimiko's hairline. "Simply amazing. I've never seen a child use such abilities before it has even left the womb."

"Looks to me like this child is going to be just as amazing as its parents," Shunsui observed.

"There was never going to be any doubt of that, I am sure," Unohana smiled as she began to heal Kimiko's wounds.

Kimiko's breathing quickly regulated again and she blinked her eyes open.

"Ohayo" Shunsui grinned down at her as Unohana healed up the last of her injuries.

"Crap, Aki's going to be mad," Kimiko sighed.

"I have something to tell you that may make him get distracted," Shunsui continued to grin at her as he helped her sit up and she removed the oxygen mask.

"Do tell," Jyuushiro said from the doorway as he entered, a slight glare playing on his face.

"Unohana Taicho believes your child will be an ice-type," he explained what had happened as Jyuushiro and Kimiko stared at each other in surprise.

"Wow," Jyuushiro moved to sit on the bed beside his wife and he reached out a hand to place it on her abdomen.

Kimiko's hand covered his and she practically glowed as she watched the awe on his face.

"Our baby practically healed me Aki," she smiled. "They're going to be a good person someday, ne?"

Jyuushiro grinned and leaned into her, giving her a soft but lingering kiss.

"As if Kami would ever let them be anything else with you as their mother, ne, Shunsui?"

Shunsui grinned and nodded. "There's no doubt. I'd bet you anything even _I_ couldn't corrupt a child of yours."

Kimiko hit him lightly. "You better not try any such thing," she glared.

Jyuushiro chuckled.

As she turned her head to look over at Unohana, Kimiko noticed the lightness of her hair and pulled a handful of it forward.

She made a distressed sound and held it out to Jyuushiro, tears forming suddenly in her eyes.

"Aki, one of the got my _hair_," she sniveled. "Look at it."

"Kimi," Jyuushiro tried not to laugh. "Don't worry, it will grow back."

"But look how much is gone."

"But look how much there still is," Shunsui pointed out. "Has anyone told you you have the most beautiful hair ever? It's so thick and shiny."

"I tell her," Jyuushiro smiled and ran his fingers through the hair she was holding out to him.

"Kimi," he tried to placate his wife. "Have you thought that perhaps it's time you stopped hiding your pretty hair under things and just wore it out for a while?"

She frowned at him, tears forgotten.

"I suppose I could…"

Jyuushiro grinned. "I'd like it if you did."

Kimiko's cheeks flushed.

Unohana joined them again, carrying a strange looking object.

"Kimiko-chan, I have something I would like you to hear, if you would allow me?"

Kimiko nodded and they all watched as Unohana put a bud bit in one ear and guided the metal circle down to her abdomen.

"What is that?"

"A Doctor's instrument I picked up in the Real World on my last trip, here," Unohana pulled the bud out of her ear and handed them to Kimiko, who put them in her ears.

Her eyes widened straight away in awe and fascination.

"Is that…?"

"Hai," Unohana nodded.

"Aki, Shun-chan, you need to hear this," Kimiko pulled them from her ears and held them out.

"What is it?" Jyuushiro wondered as he and Shunsui used one earpiece each to listen.

"It's the baby's heartbeat," happy tears leaked out of Kimiko's eyes. "That's our baby."

Shunsui and Jyuushiro listened to the rapid beat, like a herd of thundering horse hooves, in awe.

"Koishii," Jyuushiro dropped his earpiece and reached to hug her tight as tears formed in his own eyes.

Shunsui and Unohana smiled at each other and quietly left the room.

*

"She saw Aizen you say?" Yamamoto continued to survey the scene before him as Hisagi informed him of the events of the fight. "And you recognized the arrancar from the attack on Seireitei?"

"Hai, Soitaicho," Hisagi nodded.

"And I was only fearing that her memories from hundreds of years ago might get the better of her," Yamamoto frowned.

"Hisagi Fukutaicho," he said after a moment.

"Aa?"

"I would like you to keep a close eye on your taicho. I don't want anything happening to her. If she shows signs of illness, or weakness, tell me right away…I can't have her doing anything reckless. Understood?"

"Would I be betraying her?"

Yamamoto couldn't help but smile. Kimiko had always been good a inspiring loyalty, even in people who had started out wary of her in the Academy.

"Not at all. There is something that Kimiko-chan has failed to tell us yet that means she should be protected for once in her life, rather than always being the one to protect others."

Hisagi frowned in confusion. "She let Shikamaru Taicho protect her earlier."

"Than Shikamaru Taicho is one of very, _very_ few she has ever had do so…"

**A/N:** lots of reviews please? More than three would be really nice…also, if anyone wants to suggest baby names? I already know what gender their baby is going to be (but I'm not telling) but I'm struggling to decide on a name…I think I may have decided…but if someone can come up with one I like better than the one I'm thinking of…well I'd love that…

*Question…do we call it a reiatsu for an arrancar? I can't remember…

*Kakonwotatsu = strike at the root of an evil


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Bleach or anything to do with it but how good is the manga at the moment…

**A/N:** huge apology, this has definitely taken me a while to get typed and is currently still unedited so if I've made any mistakes, let me know…just a warning and an apology ahead of time; it's going to take me a while to get the next few chapters up because I have so little time at the moment, but don't despair, I'm still writing and have no intention of giving up…

CHAPTER 28

Kimiko sighed heavily as Jyuushiro put the scissors aside and stared at his handiwork.

Her hair was now only mid-bicep length.

Her bottom lip stuck out involuntarily in a pout.

"Don't do that," her husband frowned. "It will grow back."

"But my pretty long hair is gone…even _you_ have longer hair than me now. I never wanted to have short hair again."

Jyuushiro sighed and reached for the scissors again, bringing them to his own hair.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko squeaked as she moved in the blink of an eye to stay his hand.

"I'm cutting my hair so it's shorter than yours,"

"Baka, no one's even going to see my hair when I cover it back up. Don't cut your hair," Kimiko's eyes pleaded with him.

"I thought you were going to wear it our from now on?"

Kimiko glanced away.

"I hate how people stare when it's out though."

Jyuushiro just stared at her for a moment and slowly closed the scissors on his hair, despite her tightly restraining grip.

Kimiko shrieked.

"Baka! What did you do?"

"I want you to try wearing it out for a while. If you don't I'll cut it even shorter."

"You wouldn't?" Kimiko glared.

"You know I would," Jyuushiro glared back, staring her down, knowing his wife loved his hair far more than he did.

She sighed heavily and retreated.

"Fine," she conceded. "But look what you've done, now we need to cut it anyway."

Jyuushiro shrugged. "It needed a trim."

"Sit," she gestured to the chair she had vacated and took the scissors from him, going to work on evening out his hair.

It was then that Shunsui walked in.

"Jyuu-chan, you're cutting your hair?" he frowned.

"He's being ridiculous," Kimiko sulked.

Shunsui decided not to say anything else. Kimiko seemed to be in a bit of a mood.

He frowned and pulled his own ponytail around to check the ends.

"Want to trim mine up while you're at it?" he wondered.

"You aren't going to make me chop half of it off as well, are you?"

"It wasn't half," Jyuushiro protested.

Shunsui shook his head. "Just trim the split ends."

Half an hour later all three had neatly trimmed/newly cut hair.

Kimiko glared at her husband's hair every time she glanced his way and both Shunsui and Jyuushiro had started to feel a little uncomfortable.

When a hell butterfly flew to Kimiko from Unohana announcing that due to the events of the day before she was banning Kimiko from training or participating in any other physically exerting activities for an indefinite amount of time, Kimiko's reiatsu flared and she disappeared into her and Jyuushiro's room.

Neither Jyuushiro nor Shunsui were quite game enough to go and check on her straight away, what with her reiatsu flaring like that...

They were, however; still sitting waiting for her when she came out an hour later dressed and ready to go to work.

She had trimmed her bangs so they hung messily around her forehead and temples and the rest of her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, the ends beaded with white porcelain beads decorated by tiny pink sakura blossoms and orange maple leaves.

"Is that the hairstyle of the Dragon Core or something?" Shunsui wondered. "I remember the ones that showed up at the Karakura Town battle all had high ponytails and beading, and Reiko-chan still wears her hair that way."

"Yup," Kimiko replied shortly, headed for the front door, and sitting down briefly to pull on her sandals.

The other two captains watched her go silently, feeling sorry for her squad, who would cop the brunt of her chilling temper.

'_And on the day she first goes out without her hair covered_,' Jyuushiro sighed to himself.

*

Kimiko picked at the grass beneath her and glared at the blades that kept breaking away onto her hand.

Seven days.

An entire ridiculously boring week was how long it had been since Unohana put the ban on her. The ban she _still_ refused to lift.

It was almost as boring as sitting in on council meetings at the Spirit Court in the Royal Plane.

She'd been reduced to paperwork and sitting on the sidelines _watching_ training sessions.

On the plus side, Hisagi had grown more confident in his commanding abilities and had grown so much in his skills in general that the rest of the squad were beginning to have a tough time getting the "training scarf" from him as well, though it should have been getting easier for them.

He had improved greatly, though he was still seriously lacking in confidence, but she'd have that fixed in no time.

Since she had been unable to participate with him in his training sessions, he had been joining her for meditation sessions instead, and he had just that morning, quite proudly reached the materialization stage of Bankai, putting Kimiko in a better mood than she had been in all week.

Overall however; the squad had become wary of her as the week had progressed and her temper had become worse. They now seemed to avoid her as much as possible, which had only served to worsen her mood as she had no one to keep her company and she couldn't even take out her anger in private training sessions…because she was _banned_.

Her only outlet had been yelling at people for staring at her hair; and they didn't even do that anymore.

She had gotten so bad that even Jyuushiro and Shunsui were cautious around her.

She was so caught up in her brooding, that she failed to notice when her husband approached her from behind and was startled when his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Koishii," he squeezed her lightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ohayo."

"Don't startle me like that," Kimiko glared at him.

"Gomen," he kissed the edge of her jaw. "But I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me with what?" Kimiko raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm not exactly in the mood to be surprised at the moment."

"Hai, you've been in a bad mood lately, so I decided to do something nice for you to try to cheer you up."

Kimiko felt tears sting her eyes at the obvious caring shining in his eyes.

She quickly blinked back the urge to cry (being pregnant was definitely giving her tear ducts a workout) and smiled lightly at him.

"Thanks, but there's no need to do anything, just your hug is cheering me up at the moment," she hugged his arms.

"But Kimi, my love, I've already made a reservation. I'm taking you on a date tonight."

Kimiko jerked in surprise. "A date?"

Jyuushiro nodded. "An informal, formal date."

"Huh?"

"Shunsui was complaining again about how he couldn't take Nanao-san on a date to any of the good restaurants within the Seireitei and I got to thinking about when you realized I'd never taken you on a date because we used to have a similar dilemma, and you've been in a pretty foul mood this last week and I thought the idea may cheer you up…I wanted to see you smile again…you know how I hate it when you don't smile."

There was a moment of silence before Kimiko spun around in his arms and her arms became like a viselike grip, knocking him over backwards.

Jyuushiro cursed softly in surprise but held her tighter as he felt her body shake slightly with her tears.

"You're crying again," he chuckled.

"I can't help it," Kimiko sniffed. "My hormones are all over the place."

Jyuushiro moved her so she was lying tucked in beside his body.

He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Daisuki* Inari Kimiko,"

She smiled at the sentence that took her back hundreds of years.

"I love you too anata," Kimiko kissed him in return and it slowly deepened.

"Ah, ano…sumimasen,"

They glanced over to see a very red-faced Hisagi turning to leave.

"It's alright Hisagi-kun," Kimiko sat up. "Nani ka?"

"Ano, there's some problems with the roster, some of the men are complaining, but I'm sure it can wait,"

Kimiko rolled her eyes and stood, dusting herself off.

"I'm coming, I'm coming,"

"Kimi, wait a moment,"

"I'll be right behind you, Hisagi-kun,"

Hisagi nodded and left.

"I said an informal, formal date for a reason…Shunsui and Nanao are coming along as well…a double date, I believe it was called."

"Whose idea was it?"

"His, after I asked him which would be the best place to take you if we wanted privacy," Jyuushiro hung his head.

"So he blackmailed you into letting them come along?"

"Something like that, but it's a private room so we still have some semblance of privacy."

Kimiko just smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter, he's bringing Nan-chan so it's okay. We'll all have a fun, romantic evening."

She kissed him lightly and headed off.

*

*FLASHBACK*

_Reiko grew nervous when she noticed the Ryuukin herself sitting and watching her train._

"_Don't mind me," Kimiko smiled kindly at her when Reiko stopped. "I was walking by when I noticed the flaring reiatsu. I don't remember your name, gomen, I'm not very good with names; but you'll let me hide here, right?"_

"_Of course, Kimiko-hime," Reiko bowed low, not noticing the spasms of the Ryuukin's eye until she straightened. "Kimiko-hime?"_

"Never_, I repeat, _never_, call me _hime_," Kimiko stressed._

"_H-hai," Reiko stammered. "Kimiko-kyou?"_

_Kimiko cringed._

"_-dono?"_

_Kimiko sighed heavily. "I guess I can deal with that for now. What's your name again, Fukutaicho?"_

"_Shikamaru Reiko of the Eighteenth Team."_

"_Well, Reiko-chan?…Rei-chan?...Rin-chan, that's a very interesting shikai you have there, you have very good aim with it…though judging from the fading scars, it wasn't easy to reach your level. I imagine it's quite deadly in battle. What's its name?"_

"_Raiden."_

"_I'm not going to remember that, but have you reached bankai yet?"_

"_Iie," Reiko shook her head. "I only just recently reached materialization."_

"_Hmmm," Kimiko frowned at the released state of the fiery zanpakutou._

_She climbed to her feet and, using a cane to support the slow steps of her still weakened legs, went to Reiko's side._

_The Ryuukin had been awake now for three months, but her body and abilities were still seriously drained of life, energy and strength…but then, ninety years in a coma could do that to you._

_Kimiko stopped in front of Reiko and bent to examine Raiden more closely._

"_Hmmm," she murmured again. "Looks to me as if you should have already reached bankai."_

"_What? Really?" Reiko glanced down at her zanpakutou in surprise. "How can you tell?"_

"_Hundreds of years of experience," Kimiko said dryly. "You can always tell more from looking at a zanpakutou than feeling a reiatsu," she straightened. "If you like, when I'm a little stronger, I'll help you achieve bankai?"_

"_Really?" Reiko's eyes widened in excitement._

"_Sure, I've only ever trained myself but sure, let's give it a go," Kimiko grinned, then an expression that suggested she'd just recalled something important overcame her face. "I remember now. You're the one from Seireitei."_

"_Hai," Reiko nodded._

"_That's fabulous. In exchange for my helping you with your training, you can tell me everything you can remember about Seireitei before you left."_

"_Of course," Reiko nodded. "Anytime you like Kimiko-dono."_

"_Arigato," there was a sad expression in her eyes. "You know, I used to be taicho of the Ninth."_

_After a moment she smiled slightly again._

_Leaning heavily on her cane, Kimiko returned to her previous sitting position._

"_Continue with your training," she instructed Reiko. "I'm just hiding from everyone, so pretend like I'm not even here."_

*END FLASHBACK*

Reiko glanced up from her musings and stopped, blinking in surprise to find herself following the line of wall that surrounded the Kuchiki manor.

Funny how her feet still walked this way of their own accord.

From where she was standing, she could see that the gates were open and the tree she and Byakuya had often played under, in and around was in her line of sight.

And Byakuya was standing beneath the budding branches.

She sighed heavily, she had things to say to him…things that shouldn't have waited as long as they already had.

Byakuya felt her eyes on him and turned and looked at her, his grey eyes reaching across the distance to meet hers.

Reiko took a deep breath and approached him, seeing the surprise that glanced across his eyes.

She began to grow nervous and almost lost her nerve as she got closer and so lowered her eyes.

She bowed formally to him in greeting. "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa," Byakuya replied carefully, frowning at the formality.

"Gomen-nasai," Reiko murmured, remaining in her bow, her head hanging low.

"Nani?" Byakuya's frown deepened.

"When you came to confront me that time, I wasn't really in my right mind. I don't even remember everything that was said. But I know I hurt you, and I know I probably said things I shouldn't have or didn't mean. You came to me at a bad time and I know I didn't handle it well. I'm sure I said things you mistook…"

"What are you apologizing for exactly?" hope blossomed in Byakuya's chest. "What have I misunderstood?"

Byakuya touched her shoulder gently, guiding her back up, but her chin remained lowered.

"I've handled things with you horribly since I returned," she admitted. "Things weren't as I expected them to be. It took me five years of hard debate and consideration to decide to return at all. I prepared myself for the fact that you and Hisana would be married and most likely have started a family. Most of all I expected you to be happy.

"A lot can change in a year, even in our world, so after being absent for fifty five years, the one thing I didn't expect was to return and have things go straight back to how they were. They could never be the same now, life doesn't work that way," she let out a breath in a half-laugh. "What I found when I arrived back here…it threw off all my plans and theories right away. You were so different, and while I didn't believe any of it had to do with me, the fact that you weren't happy, that you didn't have children, and that Hisana had passed on so soon after I left made me feel guilty."

Reiko shuffled her foot.

"In regards to that night we slept together…sex with you has always been complicated, whether we admitted it to ourselves way back when or not. That I tried to push it off as something meaningless was just me trying not to admit that it only happened because I still turn to you for comfort, and that hurts my pride. I've had other relationships since I've been gone…"

Byakuya felt his body clench in jealousy.

"You've slept with other men?"

Reiko nodded. "And you've slept with other women," she shrugged. "But the definition of meaningless sex is what my relationships with those other men seemed to be…they were pointless and reminiscing about them hurts my pride because I really jumped into each one before I was ready…what I said to you about our night being meaningless…it _wasn't_ meaningless, but I'm not ready to decide what it _did_ mean."

There was silence for a time.

"Most of the rest of our conversation comes in snippets…did I say something about me getting drunk a lot?"

"Only that you've found that it's quite easy to do,"

She nodded briefly. "Then that isn't important at the moment…what else did I say?"

"That you have no intention of having any kind of a relationship with me again."

Reiko jerked in surprise, her eyes flying to his and relief flooded through him.

"Well that got a little blown out of proportion, gomen," she frowned. "What I should have said was that, if we want to be friends again someday, we need to start over, treat the past as the past and forget it. That was my intention from the beginning; I meant to tell you when I returned that I was sorry for breaking my promise to you and that I would like it if we could start over…but the thing is, since I got back, I've realized I'm not quite ready to do that yet, and until I can, I can't be anyone close to you."

"Why? Why do we need to forget the past?"

She glanced away again. "Because it hurts…" she admitted and glanced back down at the ground. "'_The past is easily forgotten and the future remains unknown_'," she whispered. "Kimiko-dono said that to me once, she told me someday, when I was ready, I would understand…but I'm still not ready."

Reiko smiled slightly. "I've come a long way since Kimiko-dono took me under her wing, but there are still too many things I'm not ready to face," she sighed lightly. "She helped me so much and I'll never be able to thank her enough. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for her, you have no idea how close I was to losing my mind back then," she shook her head. "I lost my resolve, my reason to fight and she helped me find a new one."

"What's your new resolve?" Byakuya wondered.

"Truthfully it's partly Kimiko-dono's, and partly my own," Reiko's cheeks flushed. "'_When you have the strength but no one to protect, no reason to fight; you protect those who are weaker than you, you fight for those who have someone to protect_.' I didn't think it would be so easy to protect strangers but when we saved a village from a raid without losing a single life…I still can't describe the feeling I got when those strangers smiled at us and thanked us as they held their loved ones close. There isn't anything quite like seeing that you've allowed those people to have a future," she smiled.

"Shortly after that I heard the tale of the Samurai hime's origins, of the day a 10-year-old girl with dual-coloured eyes raised her sword in battle and defeated a small army with just her reiatsu and a zanpakutou that couldn't even go into shikai. She saved many lives that day, and the descendants of those villagers are still telling the story today."

"Sugoi," Byakuya couldn't help but be amazed. "A small army with her reiatsu and katana at _ten_?"

"Hai," Reiko smiled and nodded. "The funny thing is, Kimiko-dono doesn't tell the stories herself, she doesn't brag about how much people love her, she hates the title of Samurai Hime and once told me that there is no pride in being glorified for taking lives, deserving or otherwise because anyone can take a life and pretend to be a hero just for glory," she grinned up at him. "That was the day that, above all, I realised I wanted to protect Kimiko-dono."

"Why?"

"Because people like me need her," Reiko smiled fondly. "She believes everyone has a purpose in life and it isn't just to live pointlessly until you die. You dream what you want and you strive for it. Kimiko-dono makes people want to live life to the fullest and gives them the opportunity to do so."

"You really admire her, ne?"

Reiko nodded. "If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here now, and I wouldn't have the guts to face you and say that you once broke my heart, but I'd like to call a truce until I'm strong enough to be your friend again."

Byakuya frowned again. "I don't want to wait, there's so many things I need to tell and admit to my best friend."

Reiko finally looked him in the eye again.

She reached out a hand and caressed his cheek softly.

"One step at a time Byakko, just be a little patient with me," she smiled a gentle smile he had never seen before and turned away, leaving him standing beneath the budding sakura tree.

*FLASHBACK*

_Coming out of a vivid dream involving his childhood friend, Byakuya found it strange that he could feel someone's eyes on him._

_Opening his own eyes, grey collided with amber._

_He blinked, but found that Reiko was still leaning over him from the side of the futon she had slept on, a blanket all that covered her._

_She raised her eyebrows expectantly but silence continued to reign._

"_Did we really–?" Byakuya began._

"_Yup," Reiko nodded._

"_Do you regret it?"_

"_Nope," she shook her head. "You?"_

_He frowned at her and leant up on his elbows._

"_Is this going to change things with us?"_

_Reiko frowned now as well._

"_I honestly don't know," she shrugged, pulling her gaze away from his before he could see the hurt in them and she moved to dress._

_Byakuya moved to catch her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and capturing her hands, halting her movements._

_He rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_I'll only regret it if we lose the closeness we've maintained all these years," he informed her. "I don't want to lose you because we indulged in a single night of pleasure."_

_A small sigh escaped her lips and she smiled for him._

"_A single night, hey? I seem to recall the sun coming up during that last bout," Reiko smirked._

"_You were insatiable,"_

"_You make it sound as if it was against your will; you kept up."_

_Byakuya chuckled arrogantly. "It was an experience I won't soon forget."_

_This caused Reiko to chuckle before she slipped from his grasp and dressed quickly._

"_I have to get to work," she retrieved Raiden, stashing her sheathed zanpakutou in her obi._

"_Hmmm," Byakuya mumbled a distracted agreement._

_A weak kidou flew at his face, which he dodged._

"_Byakko," Reiko scolded. "Don't watch my ass."_

"_I can't help it," Byakuya sniffed. "It's in my mind's eye now, I can't focus."_

"_Pervert," Reiko named him as she knelt in front of him and pressed her lips to his._

_Just when the kiss was getting good, she pulled back and chuckled at Byakuya's dazed expression._

"_My new secret weapon," she grinned evilly, flames dancing in her eyes._

"_That's not fair,"_

_Reiko laughed and danced out of his reach when he tried to grab her._

"_Ja ne, Byakko," she waved over her shoulder as she left._

_Byakuya smiled as he watched her go, before falling back on his futon._

_This was trouble. He was more in love with her than ever, and she acted as if the events of the previous night were a common occurrence._

"_She's going to drive me crazy and break my heart," Byakuya told himself, the smile falling away from his lips._

_Outside the manor's grounds, Reiko leant up against the wall, her eyes closed tightly._

_She sighed heavily._

"_He's going to break my heart one day," she whispered to herself. "But right now…I can't seem to care."_

*END FLASHBACK*

Byakuya watched her leave.

He always seemed to be watching her back as she walked away from him.

*

It was amazing how a usually attractive but non-flamboyant woman could look so magnificent when she made an effort dress up.

Kimiko had dressed Nanao again.

Nanao wore a black kimono, more than half of it decorated by different shades of sakura blossoms. The koshi-himo* sash she wore was white; her date-jime belt was pale pink and her obi-jime* was dark pink. She wore her hair in a carefully crafted knot at the nape of her neck, the sakura hairpin Shunsui had bought her the only decoration. Kimiko had stolen her glasses again and rimmed her eyes in black kohl.

Kimiko's kimono for the occasion was pale blue with white dragonflies and gold swirls that looked liked ripples on a water's surface. The koshi-himo sash was gold; her date-jime belt was off-white and faintly patterned with white floral shapes; finally, her obi-jime was her (seemingly) favorite emerald green, brightening up her whole outfit. Her hair was worn in the high ponytail she always wore now, with an emerald green ribbon, and a gilt metal kanzashi* of falling sakura petals, her beads still clinking together whenever she moved her head. Her eyes were rimmed by kohl and tipped by light blue, making her blue eye stand out startlingly.

Shunsui and Jyuushiro stared dumbfounded at the women before them, while the women admired their men.

Shunsui wore dark blue-grey hakama pants and a white kimono, the usual pale blue obi he wore with his uniform tied around his hips. Another pink haori was worn over all of this; this one only decorated on his left sleeve (sakura blossoms as always). The two blades of his zanpakutou sat where they always sat at his hip and his hat was missing again.

Jyuushiro matched his wife. He wore dark blue hakama, pale blue kimono, grey obi and an off-white haori that was decorated in patches by a blue leaf-type pattern. He wore his hair tied back and carried both his own and his wife's zanpakutou at his right hip.

Jyuushiro smiled adoringly at his wife. He'd always known she was beautiful, but she did such a good job of hiding it in day-to-day life that on the rare occasions she made an effort to look beautiful, it made his heart beat faster and made him want to lock her away so no one else would see her but at the same time he wanted to show her off to the world.

"Kimiko-koishii," Jyuushiro moved to her and held out his hand, which she happily took, blushing lightly. "You're exquisite," he told her, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Nanao-san," he leaned around his wife. "You should dress up like that more often as well, it suits you," he smiled reassuringly before leading his wife away.

"His right, Nanao-chan, but I wish he would have let me say it first," Shunsui glared after his friends.

"It's okay, I'm not as pretty as Kimiko Taicho," Nanao blushed, trying to divert the attention from herself.

"Hmmm, Kimi is stunningly beautiful when she wants to be," Shunsui nodded agreement. "But then so are you," he smiled.

Nanao's blush grew deeper.

Shunsui chuckled. "Come on, let's catch up," he offered his elbow to her and she gladly took it.

That night was one Nanao would never forget.

They were on a double date after all, it wasn't all friendly chatter and banter. There was light drinking, lots of eating, sweet talking and dancing (and Jyuushiro and Kimiko smooching).

They acted more like two separate couples despite being at the same table, rather than three old friends and the new girlfriend like they had when Nanao ended up staying for dinner a few weeks earlier.

There were moments however when Nanao and Shunsui could feel Jyuushiro and Kimiko's eyes on them, though they always seemed wrapped up in each other when either of the two glanced their way.

When dinner came to an end and both couples left together, the subject of doing something else never came up.

Nanao blushed vividly when she heard Jyuushiro whisper seductively to his wife that he was going to take her home and help her out of her "fancy clothes".

Shunsui chuckled as they parted ways and took Nanao's hand lightly in his, walking her home at a slow pace.

"It's probably best I don't head home for a while…maybe I'll go stay at my apartment instead of going back at all…" he mumbled to himself. "They probably won't make it to their bedroom right away."

Nanao's blush grew brighter, there were some details she'd really rather not be aware of when it came to Ukitake Taicho.

Shunsui glanced down at her. "Gomen Nanao-chan, don't misunderstand, I'm not pressuring you into anything…" he misinterpreted her blush.

"Ah, I wasn't thinking that," Nanao blushed. "Just that Ukitake Taicho and Kimiko Taicho are very open with their relationship sometimes…"

"Ah, hai," Shunsui grinned and nodded, trying to hide his slight blush of embarrassment at having been the one to misunderstand. "But I like that they can be open now."

"You know, I was kind of nervous about tonight, I'd never been on a double date before, but everyone treated it as if we were two couples on separate dates but shared a meal together, and I liked it," Nanao smiled.

Shunsui smiled back, pleased. "What's funny is, they seemed to be watching us to make sure nothing went wrong, but I was also watching them…you heard them say they had never been on a date before?"

Nanao nodded. "I think it went well for them," she grinned.

They walked along a little further, grinning at each other like idiots in love sometimes did.

"You know," Nanao broke the silence, frowning thoughtfully. "I never did ask you why you stopped writing?"

"I didn't."

"What? But–"

"I know, but the chronicles didn't stop being released because I stopped writing…they stopped being released because the monk scribes that published them for me were all slaughtered during a war and in those times we didn't have the copying technology that is available now."

"Nani? Baka taicho," Nanao huffed and glared. "You should have found someone else to print them. You have loyal fans that would give anything for another chronicle."

Shunsui smiled guiltily. "Well, see, Kimi nagged me for years to do it and when I finally did and negotiations started up, she fell ill and after that I couldn't bring myself to do it," he hung his head. "I wanted to organize it as a surprise for their wedding anniversary, but Jyuu took Kimi's leaving really hard and I couldn't put him through it…it would have made him too sad," he shook his head.

"What about now she's back?" Nanao tilted her head.

Shunsui shrugged. "I suppose I could."

"There's no _suppose_ about it," Nanao glared threateningly. "I want you to do it. I want to read it, and I won't settle for reading the original copy. I want my friend's to be able to read it too so I can talk about it with them."

Shunsui smiled. "Then I guess I will get it published."

Nanao-chan's smile was worth the promise, Shunsui thought as he watched her.

"I can't wait to find out what happens next."

"Don't expect me to tell you, you sealed your fate with that one," Shunsui grinned. "Even if you begged I wouldn't tell you."

Nanao frowned at that. "Hmmm, I hadn't thought of that…now I'm going to want to ask you. Has Kimiko Taicho read it yet?"

Shunsui shook his head. "Only Jyuu-chan, me and the man that was originally going to publish it, who has actually passed away now apparently which means I'm really going to need to find someone else," he frowned thoughtfully.

They reached Nanao's apartment and Shunsui waited, leaning against the doorframe, as she unlocked the door.

"Oyasuminasai*," he whispered with a smile as she stepped over the threshold and he straightened away from the wall to leave.

"Shunsui?"

He turned back at the sound of his name on her lips.

She pulled him down and pressed her lips hesitantly against his.

Shunsui blinked in surprise for a moment before his eyes slid closed and he pulled her a little closer, cradling her head in one hand and deepening the kiss slightly.

After a moment he pulled away, both of them looking a little dazed.

"I'm going to go while I still can," he whispered hoarsely, pulling back, his body shaking slightly, as if it was moving unwillingly. "Oyasumi."

Nanao touched a hand to her tingling lips. That had been better than she remembered.

Shunsui sighed heavily and leaned back against a wall once he got far enough away from Nanao's home.

"How could I not remember a feeling like that before?" he wondered aloud as he caught his breath and waited for the racing of his heat to calm. "Is this what they always feel? They've been holding back on me," he continued to wonder to himself. "But then even I can't seem to think of an eloquent description for how it feels."

He closed his eyes briefly and breathed in the spring air.

"I think I'll sleep in the garden tonight," he turned for home.

**A/N:** well, I hope you liked it…I don't really know what goes on on a double date since I've never been on one myself so I'm afraid I had to brief over it…review please…lots of reviews…

*Daisuki = i love you

*Koshi-himo = the first belt tied around the waist (I think it's the bit that shows over the top?)

*Date-jime = the second belt tied over the koshi-himo

*Obi-jime = the cord tied on top of the obi

*Kanzashi = decorative hair pin

*Oyasuminasai = good night


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Bleach

**A/N:** wow, it took me like, two weeks before I had time to even begin typing this up and then I kept changing things as I was writing, *sigh* anyway, this is a flashback chapter returning to Academy days, however; it isn't the full flashback…it is going to continue over at _least_ one other chapter due to the fact that when it was hand written, I hadn't realized just how long it was getting…however; this flashback is important (I feel) because we meet Ukitake's family and I was planning to introduce them into the current happenings of the fic soon…enjoy…

Chapter 29

*FLASHBACK*

_Kimiko pried her lips away from Jyuushiro's with great difficulty considering she was pressed so tightly against the wall behind her._

"_Aki," her warning came out a breathy sigh as his lips trailed to her jaw. "Aki, you need to stop."_

"_But I don't want to, I'm not going to see you for nearly three months," Jyuushiro whined. "Why won't you come and spend the summer at Ugendo with me?"_

_His tongue snaked out and slipped lightly down the pulse point on her neck, making her shiver._

"_You know why," she breathed._

"_You don't want to burden us," Jyuushiro rolled his eyes and stopped his ministrations to look her in the eye. "We aren't _that_ poor."_

"_You aren't exactly that well off either. I don't want to trouble anyone,"_

"_Why ever would you think you were a trouble?" Jyuushiro frowned._

_Kimiko shrugged but didn't reply._

"_Is it because that's how everyone has always treated you?" his eyes flashed dangerously._

_A faint flush stained her cheeks and she glanced away._

_She gasped in surprise when Jyuushiro drew her away from the wall and tightly against him, his arms wrapping around her and his chin resting on her shoulder._

"_You aren't a bother, you aren't a trouble," he told her. "You need to be more confident about yourself."_

_When she still didn't reply Jyuushiro drew away from her and anger formed in the pit of his stomach._

_These people she had grown up with, they honestly had her believing she wasn't worth anything._

_Seeing the anger in his eyes, Kimiko did what she did best, she closed herself off and that only served to make Jyuushiro's temper swell._

"_Don't freeze up on me, I'm not a school bully,"_

"_I have to go," Kimiko muttered. "Have a good summer."_

_Jyuushiro had no idea how she moved so fast without being able to use shunpo, but she was gone before he could protest._

_Following after her, he found her five minutes later waving goodbye to Shunsui and heading towards the crowd of waiting relatives, servants and guards that had arrived to escort students home._

_Sakura joined Kimiko while Jyuushiro was pushing through the crowd to catch up to her and then Shunsui waylaid him, starting to chat about the coming summer and their plans to catch up at some point._

"_Jyuu-chan, you know I can't survive the next three months at home without the promise of seeing you at _some_ point…"_

"_Just how much of the truth about you do Shunsui-kun and Jyuushiro-kun know?" Sakura demanded of Kimiko in a low whisper as they headed in the direction of her waiting guards._

"_Why do you keep asking?" Kimiko retorted, her voice neutral. "It's really none of your business."_

"_It is. This is the second summer break you haven't returned home; you haven't been back at all," Sakura replied. "And I'm the one who has to make your excuses. Oka-san has been threatening in her letters to come and see what you've been up to if you don't come back. Imagine how she'll react if she hears you've told someone the truth."_

"_Are you jealous her attention is still on me?" Kimiko spat bitterly._

_Sakura looked as if she was ready to hit her._

_Kimiko sighed heavily. "They believe I was taken in as the Spirit King's ward, just as the people in his domain have been told all these years, whether they believe it or not. Aki is the only one who has seen my hair but he has never questioned it and I have never asked him his deductions because I don't like to lie to him. Also, remind your mother that Zentaro-__heika__ gave me the manor I live in when I don't return because he knows I never intended to return in the first place…and I hate to break it to you, but the Royal Plain has never been my home."_

_With that, Kimiko turned and smiled at her housekeeper who was the only one waiting for her._

"_Kimiko, wait,"_

_Kimiko paused and turned back, blinking in surprise. That was certainly the first time Sakura had ever called her by her given name._

_Sakura hesitated and Kimiko waited patiently as her housekeeper loaded her travel case onto the back of the waiting wagon._

"_I know I haven't been the best…sister," she seemed to struggle to get the word out. "And I know that I can't entirely blame that fact on my mother…it certainly puts a strain on things now that we are working together in class and that's definitely my fault…but I've been hoping lately, that if I asked, you might give me a second chance, a chance to make up for all the awful things I've said and done to you in the past."_

_She was blushing now. "If you'd like, and if you allow me a second chance, I'd like to at least become friends, if not sisters at this late date."_

_Sakura tore her eyes from the ground to see that Kimiko was frowning at her in obvious confusion._

"_Why?" she wondered._

"_Because I'm not a complete idiot. Over the last two years, I've seen that underneath that cold exterior you're a good and overly selfless person…I used to be jealous of you, I admit. Even before you became the Samurai hime, whispers followed you and everyone vied to catch a glimpse of you. Once you saved that village and got nicknamed the Samurai Hime my naive mind believed you only did it all for the attention. But here in Seireitei, you _aren't_ the Samurai hime, you aren't even top of your class, but your entire class goes to _you_ for advice, for consolation, for someone to talk to because you encourage them and push them and help them better themselves."_

_Sakura paused for a second. "I've noticed that when you want to, you make friends with an ease that rivals me, despite the icy exterior you present to everyone. The difference is that you form stronger bonds and lasting friendships while I get people wanting to be my friend because I'm top of the year and a high standing oujo*."_

_She sighed. "Basically what I'm trying to say is that I want a true friend, and I want that friend to be you."_

_Kimiko was still frowning._

"_If you have an ulterior motive for this…" she trailed off, warning evident._

"_I don't," Sakura shook her head._

_There was another moment of silence._

"_Very well," Kimiko sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have someone else around the house."_

_Sakura grinned excitedly and quickly told her guard she wouldn't be needing their services, she was staying the summer with a friend._

"_This is Ritsuko Aye," Kimiko introduced. "She's my housekeeper. She looks after the place when I'm away. When I'm in she cooks but we tidy up ourselves and do our own laundry."_

_Sakura nodded her understanding as Ritsuko put her own travel cases up on the back of the wagon._

_As Sakura climbed into the back of the wagon, Kimiko glanced over smiling and waving to her friends as they began to leave._

_She spotted Jyuushiro, a little girl who was most likely one of his sisters clinging to his neck, and an older man she assumed was his father talking to him, a loving smile on his face; and her heart squeezed at their earlier unfinished argument._

_Shunsui wasn't far off, rolling his eyes as he bickered with a girl that had the same colouring as him and could only be one of his sisters; and Kimiko couldn't help but chuckle._

"_Kimiko-sama," Ritsuko drew her attention back to the wagon._

"_Gomen," Kimiko smiled apologetically and jumped up onto the back of the wagon across from Sakura. "Let's go home."_

_*_

_Jyuushiro sat against the frame of the shoji door of his room and watched the koi fish swimming._

_It had dawned another beautiful day and the sun played off the lake surface. The sky was blue and the birds chirped and flew about happily._

_Everything about the summer day was happy._

_Everything but Jyuushiro._

_If looks could kill, his glared probably would have killed off all the dancing koi by now._

_It had been an entire month and he still hadn't received word from Kimiko._

_Last summer they had still only been friends and they had exchanged long letters every week, but this summer…_

_A derisive snort crossed his lips._

_He could understand if the first letter somehow got lost along the way, it was always a possibility, but the three he had sent since…one of them _had_ to have reached her._

_His koibito was avoiding him._

"_Onii-san?"_

_Jyuushiro glanced up, the glare falling away from his face as he smiled at his little sister peeking around the corner._

"_Imoto-chan*, what can I do for you?" he smiled kindly._

"_I came to see how you are," Miyako came up to him and stood with her hands clasped behind her back and head hanging bashfully as she peeked at her oldest brother from beneath her black bangs._

"_I'm fine kawaii Mi-chan, yesterday was only a small attack, even if there was a lot of blood," he tried to reassure her and motioned her forward to sit in his lap._

_She didn't hesitate to jump onto him and hug him tightly._

_Jyuushiro returned the hug and they sat in silence and watched the koi._

_Of all the six much younger Ukitake siblings, Miyako was the shyest but also the one who could best hold her own in an argument, despite her age. _

_She was also dangerously observant, though a blind man would have noticed the way her brother's face darkened once again._

"_Aniki?" as always the smile he faced her with was kind and comforting and affectionate._

"_Nani?"_

_Who's making you upset?"_

"_No one, imoto-chan,"_

"_Don't lie," she scolded._

_Jyuushiro laughed lightly. "You sound like Okaasan."_

_Miyako made a face at him and waited patiently for him to tell her._

_Jyuushiro rolled his eyes and gave in._

"_Remember I told you about my friend?"_

"_Kimiko-oneechan?"_

"_Hai," Jyuushiro nodded._

"_Your koibito?"_

_He blinked in surprise. "Nani?"_

"_It's pretty obvious you're lovesick nii-san,"_

"_No way," he frowned._

"_It is to me and kaasan and tousan and the others."_

"_Demo–"_

"_No buts," Miyako interrupted, grinning. "We'll keep it a secret if you want us to," she promised._

"_Though we would like to meet her,"_

_Jyuushiro started in surprise when his father spoke and leant around the corner he had been hiding behind._

"_How long have you been there?" Jyuushiro spluttered._

"_Long enough son," Washishou grinned and came the rest of the way out, moving to lean against the frame opposite where Jyuushiro sat._

"_Now, tell us why she's upset you and when you'll bring her to meet us?"_

"_The two go hand in hand I'm afraid. I tried to convince her to spend at least some of the summer here since she'll only have her housekeeper for company, but she believes she would be too much of a _bother_–" he spat the word. "–for us."_

"_No one you care about could ever be a bother," Washishou frowned._

"_I tried to tell her that, but Kimi isn't always an easy woman to convince,"_

"_Stubborn, huh?"_

"_You have no idea," Jyuushiro sighed. "The problem is I kind of put my foot in it and got a little mad when she refused to believe she would be welcome and now I haven't heard from her since then."_

"_Aniki, _you_ got mad?" Miyako stared up at him with wide, surprised eyes._

"_Hai," Jyuushiro sighed again. "Kimi is overly selfless and so always puts everyone else before herself and it's taking me a while to teach her what it means to have someone love you."_

"_She grew up without love?" his father's frown deepened._

"_The way I understand it, if anyone loved her, they didn't do a very good job of showing it."_

"_Well that's it then," Washishou grinned a grin that his family knew meant he was scheming. "If she won't come to us, we'll go to her."_

"_Nani?" Jyuushiro blinked._

"_Don't tell me you aren't dying to go and see her," Washishou straightened away from the wall, grinning._

"_I'm going to tell your mother, I'm sure she'll want to come along too, and your siblings."_

"_Wait, to-san," Jyuushiro panicked. "You can't bring the entire Ukitake clan along."_

"_Why ever not?"_

"_We can be pretty overwhelming at times," Jyuushiro frowned._

"_Jyuushiro, how serious are you about this girl?" it was always a shock to the system when Ukitake Washishou turned serious as he was now. "Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with her?"_

_Jyuushiro stared into eyes the same shade as his own for a time, considering the question._

_Finally he spoke._

"_As much as I hate the idea that my time is limited and as much as I have always hated the idea of asking a woman to stay with me and watch me inevitably die…I believe it's too late not to put Kimi through that. I love her, and, for the moment, she loves me. Unless she can no longer watch me die, I intend to be with her."_

_Washishou couldn't help a sad smile. His first child and oldest son had matured early, the effects of carrying the burden of his illness._

_He could see that, despite Jyuushiro's brave and honest words, his son's heart would be well and truly broken if Kimiko ever left him._

"_Then all of us need to get to know her, don't we?" Washishou smiled. "So long as you love each other, she will become part of our family."_

_*_

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

_Kimiko sneezed suddenly and frowned as she took her eyes off the local children she was playing with as she waited for her supplies to be brought to her._

"_Neesan," one of the little girls chirped as she barreled into her, knocking her over. "You've been sneezing a lot lately."_

"_You know what that means?" Kimiko's eyes glittered mischievously as the other children all rushed to jump on her._

"_What does it mean, oneesan?"_

_Thankfully the children all knelt around her as she sat up, rather than jumping on her._

"_Well, there are two things," Kimiko hedged mysteriously._

"_What are they?"_

"_Either someone is saying nice things about me, or…"_

"_Or? Or?"_

"_I'm catching a cold," Kimiko grinned._

_The children all started laughing and jumped up to run around again._

"_Inari-sama?"_

_Kimiko glanced over at the sound of the shop keeper's voice, seeing he had brought out what she had requested of him._

"_Arigato," she stood and brushed herself off._

"_Are you sure you can carry all this?" He wondered._

"_Of course, it's nothing," Kimiko gave him a friendly smile as she stashed her katana back in her obi and slung the pack with all the supplies she had bought in the village today onto her back. "Now, who wants to race me home?"_

_All the children began to jump about in excitement._

"_Is that wise?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll drop this at my gate and see them all back safely," she reassured the shop keeper before running off at a speed that didn't leave the children very far behind her._

_*_

_Jyuushiro stretched as he slipped onto the manor's porch, breathing in the summer air and looking around at the beautiful gardens._

_They had arrived that morning to find Kimiko had already gone out for the day, and Sakura was the one greeting them._

_His family were all already in love with the beautiful hime, his father's obviously besotted actions towards her embarrassing._

_Jyuushiro headed for the lake and crouched beside it, dipping his fingertips in and watching the ripples._

"_Jyuushiro?"_

_Jyuushiro glanced back in surprise when he heard his mother approach, Ayame, the youngest of their family, sitting comfortably in her arms._

_Ayame grinned and reached out for her big brother, making contented noises once settled in his arms._

_In Ayame's short 18 months of life, they had all noticed that she loved almost everyone she came in contact with, however; they were perplexed by the fact that she had only ever liked to be held by her mother or her oldest brother._

"_You seemed surprised by Sakura-hime's presence?" Miyuki questioned as she settled herself beside her son._

"_She and Kimi have never really gotten along in the past," Jyuushiro admitted. "From what Kimi has told me, it has something to do with Sakura's mother's influence."_

"_What kind of mother pits her children against someone else?"_

_Jyuushiro shrugged._

"_Sakura-hime seems nice enough though,"_

"_She is nice, there's just always been that tension between her and Kimi that I would normally associate with rivals,"_

"_Do they often compete?"_

_Jyuushiro shook his head. "Kimi doesn't compete with people."_

_They sat in silence for a while._

"_You know," Jyuushiro broke the silence. "In the time I've know Kimi, I haven't been having attacks as regularly."_

"_I noticed you weren't mentioning them in your letters, I assumed you were just leaving them out so we wouldn't worry."_

_He shook his head. "There's something about her that calms me. I noticed it the first time we met. I had a very minor coughing fit and her touch and scent comforted me."_

"_Her scent?"_

"_It's the strangest thing," Jyuushiro shook his head. "After two years of knowing her, I still can't make out her reiatsu but she has this lingering scent of cinnamon that always hangs around her. Funnier still is the fact that, when you get passed that, her hair smells of wildflowers and her skin always carries the scent of nature when it rains."_

"_Hentai," Miyuki narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You're already sleeping with her."_

_Colour blossomed in his cheeks._

"_How do I know you don't just love her because she's spreading her legs for you?"_

"_Kaasan," Jyuushiro's face was bright red as he snapped angrily. "Don't be vulgar. I knew I loved Kimi long before I started…you know…" he trailed off, embarrassed._

"_And you're sure she loves you?"_

"_Kimi confessed first, and she isn't the kind to say she loves someone if she doesn't mean it."_

_Jyuushiro turned as he heard a commotion at the manor's gates._

"_Kimi," he whispered, his whole bearing lighting up as he spotted her talking to the guard._

_He stood, handed Ayame back to his mother and headed over._

_She had started to turn away when he called her name and she spun back around._

_She blinked in surprise as she spotted him but one of her genuine, radiant smiles lit her face and she ran to him, their arms going around each other as they hugged in greeting._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked from his shoulder. "Baka, I was getting worried. I thought you were still angry at me."_

"_Never," Jyuushiro squeezed her. "I guess that means you didn't receive any of my letters?"_

_Kimiko pulled back and frowned. "Letters? So you tried to get in contact? That means our mail system really is being disrupted."_

"_Oneesan?" one of the children called to her._

"_Shimatta, I need to see the kids back to the village," Kimiko turned towards them. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back," she smiled up at him before heading back off towards the children._

"_Yoshi, I'll chase you all back to the village," she called to them and they all took off squealing._

_Jyuushiro couldn't help but grin as he watched her go._

"_So that's Kimi?"_

_He turned back to his mother._

"_Hai."_

"_She doesn't seem the way I expected her to be,"_

"_She never is," Jyuushiro grinned._

"_She has one hell of a smile," Miyuki sounded awestruck as she said that._

"_Hai," Jyuushiro's grin widened. "That it's such a rare sight makes it that much more beautiful."_

_They glanced over at the sound of one of the guards laughter._

"_You can't call yourself a man if you can't carry something Kimiko-sama ran from the village carrying," he laughed as his comrade struggled with the pack Kimiko had left behind._

"_Do you need some help?" Jyuushiro offered, picking up one end._

"_Arigato," the guard looked relieved. "Kimiko-sama is a lot stronger than she looks."_

"_That I know," Jyuushiro smiled kindly at him and together they carried the rather heavy pack inside._

_*_

_Kimiko hadn't returned by dinner and though Ritsuko assured them that it wasn't uncommon for Kimiko to bunk in the village if she got held up because of the trouble that had been occurring in the area over the last five years, Jyuushiro couldn't stop himself from worrying._

_At his mother's insistence, Jyuushiro went to bed when everyone else did and tried to sleep, but it continued to evade him._

_Eventually he gave up tossing and turning and crept out of the room he was sharing with the two oldest of his four younger brothers._

_Managing to not wake anyone, Jyuushiro went and sat on the porch, staring out over the seemingly frozen in time lake._

_He shivered when a cool breeze tickled over his skin and started when a light haori was dropped over his shoulders._

_He spun and looked up into a multicoloured gaze._

"_Kimi!"_

"_It may be summer, but the nights here can get pretty chilly," she told him._

"_When did you get back?"_

"_Just now," she knelt beside him._

"_I was worried. Ritsuko-san said the area isn't very safe, especially at night."_

"_It's been getting worse," Kimiko nodded. "The nearby woods are filled with Hollows and bandits and there aren't enough shinigami to spare to eradicate them. The bandits are rebels a lot of the time, and quite a number of them have spirit power. Every once in a while they come out and attack a few houses and people go missing, most likely to feed the Hollows. The problem is that rebels from all over Soul Society end up running here to hide away."_

"_Someday soon we'll be able to help them," Jyuushiro took her hand, cradling it in his own and grinning when he spotted the flush in her cheeks._

"_I could help them now, except I can't see the future or predict where and when they will attack next."_

_There was a moment of silence._

"_Is there a reason I can sense eight other unfamiliar people in my home?"_

"_My family decided to come along," Jyuushiro blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I couldn't stop them, but if I had have known Sakura-hime was here I would have insisted they not come along. I'm afraid most of them are already in love with her."_

"_Your…_whole_ family?" Kimiko gulped._

"_They wanted to meet you, and otousan insisted."_

"_Shimatta," Kimiko sighed heavily. "I'm no good with adults. Even around here most of them are wary of me."_

"_What do you mean 'even here'?" Jyuushiro frowned._

"_The nearby village. Most of their families have been here for generations and so an outsider, especially a young woman living alone, isn't easily accepted. Those that have begun to accept me are the ones whose children I often play with. See, children, they're young, innocent, they aren't yet set in their ways. They don't mind opening their heart to people and giving them a chance, which is why it's easy to befriend them…" she trailed off. "There was a time even I was like that."_

"_Even you?" Jyuushiro raised a questioning eyebrow._

_Kimiko nodded. "That's a story for another time," she covered a huge yawn. "I've been wandering about most of the afternoon."_

"_Wandering?"_

_She nodded again. "You know, walking; it involves using your feet and legs to get around," she teased._

_Jyuushiro pulled a face._

"_I can't believe you brought your entire family."_

"_You wouldn't go to them, so they came to you," he replied sweetly. "By the way, tousan said no one I care about would ever be a bother."_

"_I don't really want to get into that again," Kimiko sighed. "We haven't even been together that long yet and I'm going to meet the family, who are apparently already in love with Sakura."_

"_They'll love you, you'll see. So long as you be yourself they'll see just how perfectly the two of us fit together in no time."_

"_Aki, Sakura and her family are the closest thing _I_ have to a family, even if most of us don't get along. Suki hasn't found out about us yet, but if she does…there could be problems…"_

"_She told me why she was here. Just ask her not to tell. A good friend doesn't give away secrets."_

_Kimiko nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "I s'pose so. But doesn't that mean we should trust Shun-chan a little more and tell him about us?"_

"_Hmm," Jyuushiro acknowledged, casting his eyes away guiltily. "We should, but I've told you he insists he's in love with you. I don't want to hurt him."_

"_Me either, and I don't want to come between the two of you, but if we don't tell him, don't you think he'll be hurt all the more when he _does_ find out?"_

"_Hai," Jyuushiro nodded. "You know I want him to know and support us."_

_Kimiko nodded and rested a comforting hand on his forearm and leant in to give him a kiss that turned long and slow and drugging and left them both hazy._

"_Were we talking about something important?" Kimiko wondered dazedly._

_Jyuushiro shrugged and reached up to uncover and unbind her hair._

_Once done, he buried his fingers in the silk-like tresses and kissed her again._

_When they broke apart for air once more, Kimiko stood and curled her fingers into his collar, pulling him up as well._

"_You're coming with me, it's been too long," she smiled mischievously and led him very willingly to her room._

_*_

_At dawn, Jyuushiro was chuckling and rolling out of the futon when his and Kimiko's stomachs began to rumble loudly._

_He pulled on his abandoned sleeping yukata and threw Kimiko's at her as he dragged her from bed with the intention of making her breakfast._

"_I didn't know you could cook," Kimiko followed behind him willingly, curious about his culinary skills._

_He shrugged and smiled over his shoulder at her._

"_It isn't my best skill, but my food is edible," he informed her. "There have been instances in the past when I have had to cook for my siblings or myself, so it's a good thing I've learnt the little I know."_

_They reached the kitchen where Jyuushiro sat her down and started to search through it to see what was available to him._

"_What about you? Can you cook?" he questioned as he got to work._

"_I know how…" she spoke hesitantly, as if thinking about her wording._

_Jyuushiro paused and frowned questioningly at her._

"_Knowing how and being able to are two completely different things," Kimiko's cheeks tinged and she glanced away from him._

"_So you can't cook?" Jyuushiro raised an eyebrow._

_The tinge spread._

"_See that wall there?" Kimiko pointed to a wall that appeared to be made of a different timber to the rest of the kitchen. "How it's clearly newer?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_I've burnt it down twice in the time I've lived here while I was trying to cook."_

_Jyuushiro frowned. "I don't believe you. It's on the opposite side of the room to the stove, how could you possibly set it on fire?"_

"_Exactly," Kimiko shrugged and ducked her head down just enough for her unbound hair to fall forward and hide her spreading blush of embarrassment._

"_Sugoi," Jyuushiro blinked and stared at the wall for a moment, then a small, teasing smile took a hold of his lips. "You must really be terrible."_

"_You have no idea," Kimiko muttered. "I can't even make tea. If you ever want to risk killing your taste buds sometime, I'll cook for you."_

"_You can't be _that_ bad,"_

"_I wouldn't bet on it if I were you,"_

_Jyuushiro got back to work and soon had a small feast set out for them._

"_Thankfully my siblings are heavy sleepers and won't be awake for another few hours, or they would have attacked this food the second they smelt it," he smiled affectionately at the mention of his brothers and sisters._

"_That must be quite a sight," Kimiko chuckled, picking up a set of chopsticks._

"Itadakimasu_," she said before reaching for the first thing in front of her._

_Jyuushiro watched on apprehensively as she took her first bite._

"_Sugoi," Kimiko's eyes widened and she immediately began eating at a speed that rivaled Jyuushiro while he was recovering from an attack. "It's good," she grinned at him._

_Jyuushiro smiled back and took up his own chopsticks._

_When they were done, Kimiko insisted on cleaning the dishes and got to work, her tongue poking out of the corner of her lips as she concentrated on scrubbing._

_Jyuushiro sat back and watched her, unable to keep what he knew had to be a goofy smile from spreading across his face._

_He was pretty sure he could get used to this._

_When she was done, they returned to her room for a few hours of much needed sleep._

*FLASHBACK TO BE CONTINUED*

**A/N:** as always please click the icon below and leave a review…at least three again would be nice…

*Oujo = princess by birth (I'm not 100% sure that's right…)

*Imoto = little/younger sister


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** we all know how this goes, I don't own Bleach, and you don't own Bleach.

**A/N:** This chapter is coming sooner than I thought it would…but I may not have much time to update in the next few weeks so I decided to do it now…I got _**six**_ reviews last chapter, thanks _so_ much to those who reviewed, you inspired me get the majority of this chapter typed in a day…the rest took a little longer *blush*, so keep them coming and I may find the time to get the next few chapters typed faster (once I recover from the cold that has me sleeping 12 hours straight, a feet I've never managed in all my 20 years, yet still keeps me exhausted and low in energy)…I'm going to stop babbling now :D enjoy

CHAPTER 30

*FLASHBACK CONTINUED*

_Kimiko was gone when Jyuushiro woke._

_He dressed quickly and tried not to blush when he met his family at the table, all of them busy demolishing their breakfasts._

"_Ohayo, my son," Washishou smiled a perverted smile that made Jyuushiro want to hit him._

_He settled on glaring instead._

_Sakura joined them a moment later, yawning hugely._

_Jyuushiro had learnt over the past two years that she wasn't a morning person._

"_Ohayo," she greeted on a yawn. "Where's Ritsuko-san?"_

"_All I understood was something about taking food to the dojo," Miyuki informed them, busy feeding Ayame. "She was out the door before I could question her."_

"_Kimiko must be back and training," Sakura yawned. "I don't know how she can be so active so early in the morning. She once went an entire week without sleep and still functioned just fine."_

"_Why did she do that?" Miyuki wondered._

"_She was testing herself," Sakura shrugged. "Or something along those lines."_

"_She's training?" Jyuushiro questioned._

_Sakura nodded. "She's done it every morning I've been here, I had no idea she worked so hard," her face brightened in realization. "I forgot, you wouldn't have seen her zanpakutou before, Shunsui-kun is one of the few at the Academy who even knows about it."_

"_I knew she'd already summoned it, but I haven't seen it or been told any of the details," Jyuushiro admitted._

"_She's already summoned her zanpakutou?" Washishou frowned curiously. "I thought the general populace of students began summoning them in third year if they're lucky? They told us Jyuu-kun was early when he and Shunsui-kun both managed to summon theirs at the end of first year."_

_Jyuushiro nodded. "And it's taken us two full years to go into shikai."_

_Sakura faced his parents._

"_I'm afraid the story behind it isn't for me to tell; the reason she summoned it isn't something my family can be truly proud of. But Kimiko summoned her zanpakutou when she was just six-years-old."_

_There was a collective gasp._

"_Aniki," Yokichi looked to his oldest brother. "Do you think Kimiko Oneesan will mind if we go and watch her?"_

"_I don't think she'll mind at all," Sakura smiled. "So long as we don't disturb her and stay quiet. Come on," she rose. "I'll show you the way."_

_The main door to the dojo was thrown wide open and Ritsuko stood silently with the trey of cooling food._

_She motioned for them to stay quiet as they reached her side._

_Kimiko wore black hakama and a pale blue gi, an emerald coloured obi matching her headscarf._

_Kimiko herself was captivating._

_The way she moved through unfamiliar katas with her katana, her eyes closed, was mesmerizing._

_Jyuushiro couldn't take his eyes off his koibito as he watched her graceful, fluid movements._

_He was so captivated that it took him a few moments to notice the way her katana changed hands at regular intervals._

"_Amazing, isn't it?" Sakura whispered. "It looks more like she's dancing."_

_Jyuushiro just nodded._

"_She doesn't even make a sound," Sakura continued. "You can't hear her breathing, you can't hear her feet land or her clothing rustle. Not even her blade makes noise as it moves through the air. Jyuushiro-kun, in many ways you know her better than most; but in others, you don't know her at all. This is why she is the Samurai Hime."_

_They all started when Kimiko abruptly stopped moving, her back to them and looked over her left shoulder, staring at her audience with her amber eye._

_In the wake of the complete silence, Kimiko sighed and moved to retrieve her sheath, sliding her blade home, her back to them again._

"_Sugoi," Saburo suddenly breathed, his eyes wide as he continued to stare at Kimiko._

_Kimiko looked back at them again, studying the younger, healthier-looking version of Jyuushiro, with their mother's brown hair and chocolate eyes._

_Her eye then moved to Washishou standing behind him and that eye widened, her lips parting in fascination as she turned to fully face them, startling them all with the full force of her eerie, multicoloured gaze._

"_Aki," she spoke to him and the husky tone that never left her voice seemed to surprise his family; her eyes never left Washishou's._

"_Nani?" Jyuushiro took a step towards her._

"_I see why Shun-chan calls you pretty boy, you're going to be one even when you're older," her eyes finally moved to meet his and the teasing smile in them made him smile._

_Jyuushiro chuckled and scratched at the back of his head._

_It always seemed to amaze people how much Jyuushiro resembled his father in appearance. If Jyuushiro's hair hadn't turned white, if he hadn't had this disease that made his skin stay pale and his body look thinner than it was, he would have been the spitting image of his father in his younger years._

"_Kimiko-sama," Ritsuko drew her attention. "I brought you breakfast," she indicated the trey she still carried. "Remember you were going to help the village with the construction today?"_

"_Ah, hai, arigato," Kimiko approached her and took the trey, balancing it in one hand as she tucked her sheathed katana under her arm. "You didn't have to do that. Has everyone else eaten yet? I'll need to pick up some extra supplies while I'm in the village, what with so many people staying here now, it wouldn't do to run out of food."_

_She paused for a moment, frowning thoughtfully. "We'll need more soap too. What time was I supposed to be there?"_

"_In about five minutes, Kimiko-sama,"_

"_Shimatta," Kimiko's eyes widened and she shoved the trey back at Ritsuko. "Why didn't you warn me earlier?" she took off towards her room, disappearing for a second before coming back out pulling on a pair of black fingerless gloves that only just seemed to cover her palm._

"_That girl moves fast," Washishou observed in wonder as Kimiko tied another green sash to the two ends of her katana and slung it across her chest._

"_Kimiko-sama, you have to eat," Ritsuko hurried up to her._

"_No time to eat,"_

"_Eat!"_

_Kimiko blinked in surprise for a second before demolishing some of the food._

"_Aki," she spoke, as she was choking down the food. "I have to go. I'll be back later tonight, I think, but Suki-chan or Ritsuko-san can bring you all into the village later if you like," she took off, waving over her shoulder._

"_Ja, Nari-chan," Sakura called._

"_Don't call me that!" Kimiko shouted over her shoulder before disappearing through the gate._

_Sakura chuckled. "I'll take you by the village at lunchtime if you like, you can meet her properly then," she told them as all the younger Ukitake's ran off to play._

"_Sakura-hime?" Jyuushiro glanced down at her._

"_Yes?"_

"_I noticed when I first met both of you, that you both call each other names you don't like; yet you don't seem to mind it much anymore?"_

"_There's another long story. Nari* is a shortening of her name, but it's also a name with a meaning. It means 'peals of thunder'," Sakura chuckled again. "Kimiko's zanpakutou is named Kiyoshi; which means 'bright, shining, and clear', it also means 'quiet' or 'quiet one'. When we were younger it was the only way I could think to try and make her aware of the fact that I cared about her in some way, no matter how mean I was to her in front of my family or how jealous I was by the attention she always got."_

_She paused, reflecting. "She was so emotionless, so cold back then. And we're the ones who made her like that, bringing her to court and treating her like an outcast. But there was always a part of me that admired the way she still stood tall and kept her chin up, how she never broke down and cried in front of any of the people that were so horrible to her. I started calling her Nari-chan because nothing about her resembled thunder, she would just calmly and icily stand there and take criticism and abuse…until the first time I called her that."_

_Sakura smiled fondly at the memory. "I think we were both 8 when I first came up with the nickname. You should have seen the way her eyes lit up, Jyuushiro-kun. It was the closest thing to a smile she'd ever aimed my way, even if she was spitting mad, but I'd never seen her openly show such an emotion. On some unconscious level she realized what I was trying to tell her, or I doubt she would have so easily given me a second chance this summer._

"_A week after that incident, she started calling me Suki-chan, and I don't think I've ever been so happy about anything even though I pretended otherwise. Did you know the name Suki means 'beloved'? I did, and she's the only one to ever call me something like that," she smiled._

"_Sakura-hime," Miyuki spoke. "Why were things so…secretive and subtle between the two of you? If you don't mind me asking."_

_Sakura paused for a long moment._

"_I suppose I can tell you," she spoke hesitantly after a moment before addressing Jyuushiro. "You love her don't you? I've suspected for a while now that the two of you share something more than friendship."_

_Jyuushiro nodded._

"_And you intend to stay with her? You won't break her heart?"_

"_I'll stay with her until my dying breath if I have my way."_

_Sakura smiled at the statement. "Then you'll have to be told eventually. But if you are all going to hear it, you have to swear none of you will _ever_ tell another person without permission? Kimiko and I would get in serious trouble if it spreads around."_

_Frowning curiously, they all nodded._

"_Jyuushiro-kun, Kimiko told me you've seen her hair but never questioned it, but you've wondered, I'm sure, why it's the same colour as mine?"_

_Jyuushiro nodded._

"_It's the same colour?" Washishou was surprised._

"_That's part of why she always keeps it covered," Sakura nodded. "It brings up questions we don't like to answer as well as draws extra attention and reminders Kimiko has never wanted."_

"_Go on," Miyuki prodded when Sakura paused again._

_Sakura nodded. "You probably know what I'm going to say by now," she smiled sadly._

_She sighed heavily and finally continued. "Kimiko is my little sister."_

_Jyuushiro had suspected something of the sort, but to have it confirmed still startled him._

"_So she's…?" Washishou started, but trailed off._

"_She's my father's illegitimate daughter," Sakura told them. "She's just three months younger than me and as far as I know everyone but me and my father consider her the shame of the royal family. My mother hates her because she's the living proof that my father was disloyal to her. But Otousama and Kaasama had an arranged marriage and shared no love for each other. To okaasama and her family the marriage was just a way to climb to the very top of the social ladder, and the only other way to get so close is to be married to the Ryuukin._

"_Tousama was loyal to Kaasama for most of their marriage but I asked him once why he betrayed her for Kimiko's mother…he told me Inari-san was the first one to ever love him for him, not for his title, and he loved her in return. When my mother became aware of the fact that tousama had gotten another woman pregnant while she was carrying me…she found a reason to have Inari-san banished here to Rukongai, which is where Kimiko was born._

"_But then my honored baasama, who was queen before my mother, found out and she started to search for Inari-san, who had been one of her trusted maids. It took her four years to locate her, and she wanted to return her and Kimiko to the Royal Plain. But apparently Inari-san didn't want to return to the gossip and ridicule. Obaasama convinced her to at least let Kimiko come to the Spirit Castle, to have a proper education, and Inari-san agreed._

"_Kimiko most likely doesn't remember, I just barely remember, but obaasama protected her and cared for her at first. Then she passed away from a sudden illness just six months later and Kimiko had to face the full force of the gossip and the hatred, and she did so bravely, considering she was just barely five and my mother wasn't making it any easier. A year later when we were both six, one of my older brothers bullied her to the point where she cried, it's the only time I've ever seen Kimiko cry like that…it's the only time I've ever seen _anyone_ cry like that. In fact it's probably the only time I've ever seen Kimiko cry at all," Sakura fell into her memories._

"_Children shouldn't know the kind of suffering that was evident to anyone that saw Kimiko cry that day, and she didn't even make a sound; she didn't wail or gasp," she fought back tears at the memory. "That was the day she summoned Kiyoshi, amid a heavy downpour of rain."_

_Sakura paused. "I'm afraid that made things worse. Kaasama couldn't stand the fact that Kimiko could summon a zanpakutou before any of her own children, and so young to boot. Things only got worse," she repeated. "You all saw Kimiko's blade, right?"_

_They nodded._

"_That's how tall she was when she summoned it, and they say the size of one's zanpakutou can often serve as an indicator to how much spirit power the wielder holds. There was no doubt Kimiko was something of a genius and kaasama used that to make people fear her," Sakura frowned. "Thinking back, if Kimiko hadn't been such a good person at heart, she could have become a terrifying power."_

_She smiled. "Jyuushiro-kun, has she at least told you why she's called the Samurai Hime?"_

"_Briefly and not in great detail. She told me she was ten and left in the middle of a battlefield."_

_Sakura nodded. "Kimiko became something of a hero that day," she smiled proudly. "I've only heard second hand what happened so I can't really tell you anything, and the little I could tell you was forbidden from being repeated. Kimiko never speaks about it, but I've heard at some point she realized she couldn't watch the people dying around her and she saved all the villagers she was able to. That was the day it became apparent that she was meant for great things."_

_Jyuushiro nodded._

_Sakura smiled. "I've heard her say she isn't a hero because she took lives, no matter that they were bad people. She hates the title of Samurai-hime, but the entire Royal Plain knows her as a hero with a diamond-hard resolve to protect others._

"_Though I doubt she'll ever be acknowledged as a hime, and my brothers will probably never get the chance to truly get to know her as she doesn't intend to go back unless she absolutely needs to, and they probably wont come here," Sakura said. "Kimiko doesn't care. She is happier here than she's ever been and she has you and Shunsui, she has friends," she grinned._

"_Jyuu-kun," Washishou turned to his son. "I never expected your woman to be so strong."_

"_Me either, tousan," Jyuushiro smiled slightly._

_Miyuki sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes._

"_Gomen," Sakura apologized. "Kimiko's life story is rather depressing. That's why I was so glad when she gave me a second chance. In the last month, we've barely talked, but we've bonded. Kimiko does her own laundry and cleaning and she expected the same from me while I was staying here, it's humbling. But I understand her in a way I never did before._

"_She works hard, and takes pleasure from small things; she hates to trouble people, and gets along better with children than she does with adults; but she wins the adults over when they see how she makes the children happy," Sakura smiled. "If anyone deserves to be considered a hime, it's her."_

"_Hai," Jyuushiro grinned. "I think she just needs someone to love her and show they need her without suffocating her, that's what I've been trying to do, but it's going to take time."_

"_Well, from now on I'll be helping you," Sakura smiled._

"_Us too," Miyuki sniffled again. "You better believe we'll make sure she's part of our family. Now, we just need to properly meet her."_

_Sakura and Washishou both nodded._

"_Only thing is," Sakura blushed a little. "Kimiko can't know I've told you all this. I've said a lot of things I shouldn't have, and she keeps it secret for a reason. Jyuushiro-kun, I'm sure she'll open up to you more and more in time, but until then–"_

"_Our lips are sealed," Washishou swore._

_*_

_When the Ukitake family arrived in the village at lunch time, it was easy to spot Kimiko perched on top of a roof, hammering in nails._

"_Jun-san," Ritsuko greeted one of the other workers who was already sitting down with his bento. "How are you progressing?"_

"_If it weren't for Inari-sama, we would be going much slower," Jun smiled. "She's done that entire house by herself. She's stronger than half of my men."_

_Sakura grinned and headed to the house Kimiko was working on._

"_Nari-chan?" she called and waved when Kimiko looked down at her._

_Her eyes automatically sought out Jyuushiro's and the ghost of a smile played at the corners on her lips._

_She jumped from the rooftop, landing lightly on the balls of her feet beside Sakura._

"_Nari-chan," Sakura looped her arm through the taller girls and pulled her forward. "Come meet the Ukitakes."_

"_Jyuushiro," Miyuki scolded her son. "You should be the one introducing us."_

"_Hai," Jyuushiro nodded and moved to Kimiko's side quickly. "This is Inari Kimiko. Kimi, my parents, Ukitake Washishou and Miyuki; my brothers Saburo, Taizo, Yokichi and Koji; and my sisters Miyako and Ayame."_

"_Nice to meet you," Kimiko smiled hesitantly._

"_You too Kimiko-chan," Miyuki smiled the same kind smile her son always did. "We bought you lunch," she held out a wrapped up bento box. "Jyuushiro, Aye-san, Sakura-hime and I all chipped in and made everything with the hopes we could all sit and share a meal."_

"_Ah, arigato," Kimiko looked to her sister. "Suki-chan? You helped?"_

"_Hai," Sakura smiled cheerfully. "I made some of the onigiri*…the badly shaped ones," she blushed slightly. "I've never really tried to cook before."_

_One corner of Kimiko's mouth tipped up._

"_I'm sure they're fine, they can't be worse than my attempts after all," Kimiko assured her. "Right, Ritsuko-san?"_

"_Hai, Kimiko-sama," Ritsuko agreed._

"_You agreed to that way too fast," Kimiko glared suspiciously._

"_Well Sakura-hime didn't light anything on fire," Ritsuko smiled sweetly. "So she is one up on your first attempt."_

"_That's harsh," Kimiko feigned hurt, her cheeks tingeing with pink._

"_Nari-chan, you lit something on fire?" Sakura tilted her head curiously._

"_I usually do," Kimiko muttered darkly._

_Before she could be questioned further, everyone's attention was drawn to Ayame when she started squealing and holding out her pudgy little hands towards Kimiko._

_Miyuki frowned slightly and moved forward._

_When she got close enough to Kimiko, Ayame clasped onto her gi tightly and refused to let go._

"_Sugoi," Miyuki breathed as she transferred her daughter into Kimiko's arms. "She's spent most of her short lifetime in mine or Jyuushiro's arms. She usually hates being held by anyone else."_

_The Ukitakes all watched in obvious amazement as the youngest of them settled in Kimiko's arms and almost instantly drifted off to sleep._

_There was a moment of absolute silence and Kimiko blushed awkwardly as Jyuushiro's family continued to stare at her in awe._

_She was startled when she felt Jyuushiro's hand appear at the small of her back and glanced up to see him smiling proudly down at her in a way that made her feel as if she was going to start glowing._

"_Are you okay to hold her?" Miyuki wondered._

"_Hai," Kimiko nodded. "If she's comfortable then I'm fine. She isn't very heavy."_

_As his family went about setting up a blanket and the food, Jyuushiro's eyes kept being drawn back to Kimiko and Ayame and an image formed in his mind of his koibito carrying _his_ child._

_It was an image that he found he liked._

_He shook his head quickly._

_They were too young, they had too much to accomplish…and who was to say he could even have children? Or that he would live long enough to reach the point where they were _ready_ to have children?_

_Kimiko glanced up to see Jyuushiro shaking his head violently as if to clear it and frowned._

"_Aki?"_

"_I'm fine," he smiled almost automatically. "Just thinking of things I shouldn't be."_

"_Chikan*," she muttered and glared._

"_No, not those kinds of thoughts," Jyuushiro rushed to defend himself._

_Kimiko raised a disbelieving eyebrow._

_Jyuushiro blushed. "I'll tell you later."_

"_Sure sure, if you say so," Kimiko's other eyebrow went up and she turned away, going to kneel on the blanket beside Sakura._

_Jyuushiro sat on her other side as everyone began to get settled._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" Miyuki indicated Kimiko's right arm that Ayame was mostly cradled in._

"_I'm left-handed," Kimiko held up the chopsticks in her left hand._

_The problem was solved however when Ayame woke and, seeing the food, decided she wanted to be fed by her mother, and was easily transferred back._

"_Since it's my first time cooking," Sakura began, reaching for an onigiri she had made. "I think it would be best if I sampled my food first. I don't want anyone poisoned because I didn't realize it was horrible."_

_She look a bite and paled._

"_Never mind that," she quickly made to cover it up. "No one eat these."_

_Kimiko was quicker and managed to steal one._

"_Let me try,"_

_She took a bite as she was fending Sakura off with one hand._

_Kimiko's face paled as she chewed._

_She forced herself to swallow and coughed lightly._

"_Sugoi," she stared at her sister in horror. "You cook better than me."_

"_Huh?" Sakura sat back, confused. "Why are you making that face then?"_

"_You're almost as bad as me but it's your first time cooking," Kimiko hung her head in dejection. "I've bee trying since I was seven and I've never once had an onigiri…no, _anything_, taste this good."_

_Sakura blinked. "Remind me never to try your cooking."_

_A dark cloud seemed to form over Kimiko's head._

_In the mean time Jyuushiro had managed to take a bite, his reaction similar to Kimiko's._

"_Sugoi," his eyes widened when he'd finished chocking it down. "Kimi, you weren't joking when you said you were a bad cook…if your food is worse than this."_

_Two very strong, lividly angry young women faced him and Jyuushiro laughed nervously as he leant backwards._

"_Ah, haha, gomen gomen, I didn't mean it like that," he held up his hands in surrender._

"_Jyuu-kun," Washishou sighed in disappointment. "Didn't I teach you anything about women?"_

"_Kimiko-chan?" Miyuki drew everyone's attention to herself. "Would you tell us a bit about yourself? We'd like to get to know you better."_

_Kimiko's cheeks flushed and she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly._

"_I'm nothing special," she mumbled._

"_But you must be," Miyuki tilted her head to one side. "Because my son thinks you are."_

_The blush deepened and Kimiko refused to make eye contact with anyone._

"_But I'm not," she shook her head. "The only thing I'm any good at is swinging a katana."_

"_Kimi," Jyuushiro's bearing darkened as he said her name in warning. "What have I told you about speaking down about yourself?"_

_Kimiko glanced at him nervously. "Ah…"_

"_Nari-chan," Sakura frowned. "What you said isn't right. You have a hell of a reiatsu. I wasn't there the day you saved that village but we could feel the ground trembling from the force of your reiatsu even at the manor," she looked to Miyuki. "She has a lot of reiatsu. But somehow she keeps it well hidden. I'd say it's more than Shunsui-kun and Jyuushiro-kun's."_

"_They'll surpass me in no time though," Kimiko frowned. "You'll see. I just developed young. They'll both reach bankai and their bankai will no doubt overpower mine. Besides, they're top of their class. I'm bottom of mine."_

"_That's mostly because your kidou causes mass panic," Sakura muttered._

"_It isn't my fault it I lose control as soon as it leaves my fingertips," Kimiko pouted._

"_I once overheard Yamamoto-sensei telling someone that if it weren't for your crazy kidou and lack of desire to gain power fast, you would have been a genius like the Seireitei has never seen before."_

"_No way, I don't believe you," Kimiko shook her head._

"_Now you're just being stubborn," Sakura glared._

"_I am not," Kimiko glared back (her glare was certainly more frightening than Sakura's). "I know what I'm capable of. Yes, someday I may also reach bankai, I may even manage to eventually earn a spot as a Gotei taicho, the way Yama-sensei is running things now…but I'll never be a genius."_

"_I think you'll reach bankai before Shunsui-kun and Jyuushiro-kun,"_

"_I doubt it, they reached shikai faster than I did,"_

"_You've reached shikai?" Sakura seemed surprised by that news. "When? I want to see it."_

"_It was during your first year at the Academy, right?" Jyuushiro wondered. "I remember Shunsui saying something about it once. You could go into shikai during that attack on the Academy midway through the year, that was a year and a half ago."_

"_But I couldn't use any of Kiyoshi's abilities," Kimiko nodded._

"_Sugoi," Miyuki and Washishou breathed in unison._

_Kimiko glanced around and noticed that most of the other workers were starting back to work._

_She stood and dusted herself off._

"_I should get back to work, thank you for the food."_

"_Anytime," Miyuki smiled._

"_You know," Washishou stood and stretched. "I think I'd like to stay and help out a little too. Jyuu-kun, you make sure everyone gets back to the manor safe, right? I'll make sure your woman comes home to you."_

"_Hai," Jyuushiro nodded, blushing vividly._

_*_

_It was an hour until sunset when they felt the earth trembling._

"_Why can I feel Kimi's presence?" Jyuushiro frowned from where he was sitting playing cards with his brothers._

"_It's her unleashed reiatsu causing this," Sakura's eyes were wide. "She's stronger than the last time I felt this. Something must be wrong," she jumped to her feet._

"_What are you talking about?" Miyuki frowned worriedly._

"_Kimiko doesn't lose control of her reiatsu…_ever_," Sakura told them, staring out over the trembling gardens as she looked to the horizon. "For her to be doing this…" she trailed off._

"_You all stay here," Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the frightened children. "The grounds and the manor are protected but they aren't impenetrable. Jyuushiro-kun, you're stronger than me. You make sure your family stays safe and I'll go see what's going on."_

_With that, Sakura ran off._

_Ukitake Washishou didn't make it back to his family alive that night._

_All Kimiko or Sakura could say in comfort was that he fought bravely and saved lives. The villains were dead, taken out by Kimiko herself._

_Shunsui arrived and he, Sakura and Kimiko helped Jyuushiro and his family through it as best they could._

_Kimiko couldn't help but feel it was her fault for not saving Washishou, her guilt causing her to close herself off from everyone until she felt she could better face them._

_The guilt, however; would always stay with her._

_As would Washishou's last words._

An accepting smile softened his pained features and he spat out blood as he fought to speak.

Taking her hand tightly in his, Washishou looked deep into her panicked eyes and spoke.

"Jyuu-kun loves you and that's more than enough for me. You love him too, ne?"

Kimiko nodded.

"Then do me one last favor and help him live. I want him meeting me in the afterlife satisfied that his short time here was lived to the fullest."

"Hai," Kimiko whispered, squeezing his hand tightly as he passed on.

*END FLASHBACK*

**A/N:** Gomen, I had to do it. We all know Jyuushiro has seven younger siblings and he basically takes care of them himself…he wouldn't do this if his father were still around. Yes, I realized I left out a brother…there was more to this flashback, but due to…what occurred, I felt it would be best if I add it in at a later date…death isn't something I write frequently, and I chose not to right the fight scene in which Ukitake Washishou is mortally injured…

Please review?

*Nari = the word bares the meaning 'ringing sound' among other things; but the name means 'peals of thunder'

*Suki = the word has various meanings…I picked it because of the name's meaning of 'beloved' and I was originally going to name Sakura something that could easily be shortened to 'Suki'

*Onigiri = for those who don't know, these are the rice balls

*Chikan = pervert


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** still don't own any of Bleach

**A/N:** well, this chapter isn't anything really special, but it's setting up for the coming chapters…enjoy it and I would appreciate reviews…I'll have more time to update more regularly soon.

CHAPTER 31

_Kimiko stared around at her inner-world._

_At present, it was dim and the shadowy outlines of jagged objects could barely be made out._

_Kimiko frowned._

_This wasn't right. It had been an extremely long time since this place had been so dark._

"_What's going on?" she wondered as she felt Kiyoshi step up beside her._

"_**Don't you think that if either of us knew, this wouldn't be happening**__?" Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her, sitting on one of the hazy surfaces. "__**This is why I called you here**__," he motioned around._

"_Baka__," Kaida's voice came from the shadows. "__This is obviously related to those nightmares you've been having for the past weeks. You're both forgetting something that is so important it is bothering you without you even realizing it__."_

"_The nightmares, huh," Kimiko stared off into space thoughtfully for a while. "I can't remember anything other than a feeling of importance when I wake from them."_

"_**It would be good if Hiroto would hurry and bring Naoki to us**__," Kiyoshi's wings moved restlessly. "__**Don't you think this has something to do with the possessions**__?"_

"_Hai,"_

"_Hai__,"_

"Kimi?"

"_Pretty boy is calling for you__," Kaida spat._

"_Hmm," Kimiko acknowledged with a nod. "Looks like it's time for me to go."_

"_Be safe, Samurai-hime__," Kaida taunted._

"_**Urusai**_*_**, just because you forced your way in here doesn't give you the right to insult Kimiko-sama or her man**__," Kiyoshi glared._

_Kimiko rolled her eyes before closing them _and opening them blearily to the hovering face of her husband.

"Koishii," he smiled at her.

"Disturbing my beauty sleep," Kimiko groused teasingly.

"You don't need beauty sleep," Jyuushiro dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "If you were any more beautiful I would be fighting off every man who looked your way."

Kimiko couldn't fight off the blush that tainted her cheeks.

Jyuushiro chuckled.

"Come on sleeping beauty, you need to get up," he coaxed her teasingly. "We have a taicho meeting, remember?"

"Hmmm," an idea formed in Kimiko's mind. "We have time, surely," she smiled innocently and stretched leisurely, arching her back and smirking when she saw desire swirl in her husband's hazel eyes.

Jyuushiro nodded and leant in to kiss her.

They were more than a little late for the meeting, but neither could bring themselves to care.

During the meeting, Jyuushiro noticed that his usually calm and composed wife was fidgeting.

She had been restless all week, still being banned from training and the like.

Jyuushiro frowned and glanced over at Unohana.

He was going to have to talk to her at his appointment.

When the meeting was adjourned, Hisagi met his taicho out the front of the first division and they immediately headed about their work.

"This will be Kimi's third week, ne?" Shunsui questioned his friend.

Jyuushiro nodded.

"She must be going crazy; Kimi's never been good at not doing something because someone ordered her to,"

Jyuushiro nodded again. "I have a checkup with Retsu-san now. I'm going to speak to her."

Shunsui murmured an agreement and grinned when he spotted Nanao.

"Na-nao-chaaaaan," he sang and was hugging her tightly in a second.

"Taicho!" Nanao protested, her fan immediately coming out to slap him away as the squad shinigami with her laughed at their taicho's familiar antics.

Jyuushiro himself couldn't help but grin…some things would never change.

"Ukitake-san," Unohana smiled sweetly as she came up beside him. "Would you like to walk to the Fourth with me?"

"Of course," Jyuushiro smiled back and they walked at a casual pace, exchanging small talk.

"You seem to be doing very well," Unohana smiled when she was finished checking him over. "Your wife's return has definitely improved your health."

"Hai," Jyuushiro grinned broadly for a moment before turning serious. "But I wanted to talk to you about that."

"About her ban?"

Jyuushiro nodded. "In the two weeks you've had her banned, she's lost weight, Unohana Taicho, and I'm worried about it. Not everyone would notice obviously, I don't think even Shunsui has. She hasn't had any sickness and eats twice the amount she usually does, yet she's still losing the weight instead of gaining as she should be by now, not to mention her sleeping habits have me worried at the moment. She's sleeping more, but she's restless the whole night."

"And you think this is to do with the ban?"

"I think it's contributing to it."

"Jyuushiro-san, do you not trust my judgment?"

Jyuushiro paled slightly at her tone. "Of course I do, but–"

"No buts," Unohana interrupted calmly. "Do you know the true condition of your wife's body?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her weak point, the scarring on her lung," Unohana raised an eyebrow. "She has struggled with the effects of it more than she let on."

Jyuushiro nodded. "I know about her lung, how she sometimes grows short of breath if she overexerts herself over a longer period of time…that's how it's always been, but it never happened very often, once a decade at the most."

"I should have been told; I believed I had healed her,"

"You did the best you could," Jyuushiro shook his head. "There was and is nothing else you can do for her. Kimi has been very careful about it over the centuries."

"When I healed her, it was the first time I had checked her lung's condition since her illness…since that time, her body has been suffering under a great amount of stress."

"I imagine that has something to do with the illness."

"That was truly horrible."

"She was sick for a long time, it would seem," Jyuushiro watched the floor sadly.

"Can you tell me what illness it was?"

Jyuushiro shook his head. "It's extremely rare and is passed through her bloodline. I'm told that it always strikes suddenly and there have been many who have died from the strain of it, if they weren't strong enough. In Kimi's family, it's always been that those with light hair are the ones at risk, and if it hits it hits the children of the head of the family…illegitimate children have never been affected by it before, nor extended family."

"So Kimiko should not have received it?"

"No," Jyuushiro shook his head.

"There is more to it, isn't there?"

"The only other thing I can say is what Kimi told me, that when it hits, if the one affected can't handle it, they usually die within a month and someone else gets it. It's passed around until someone survives it and is then held at bay for a while."

"It sounds more like a curse,"

"I suppose it is in some ways," Jyuushiro nodded. "My point is that Kimi suffered through it for much longer than she should have, judging from the past evidence."

"She was taken away after a month…if I recall correctly, she had been secretly suffering it for at least a month before she collapsed that first time."

Jyuushiro nodded. "From what Kimi has told me, she fell into a coma within a week after she was taken."

"How long was she in the coma for?"

Jyuushiro was silent for a long time.

"You don't need to tell me," Unohana finally spoke. "It's just that, from what I could tell, while she is recovered, the strain on her body has affected her scarring and I believe that constant overexertion and an insufficient recovery time is shortening her lifespan."

Jyuushiro's eyes flew to hers in worry and surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Not to worry," Unohana was apologetic. "I simply mean that if she overexerts herself too frequently and doesn't take a suitable amount of time to recover, especially in her present condition, the effects on her body will be critical. While she is pregnant, she is going to need to be even more careful than she usually is, for her sake just as much as for the baby's."

Jyuushiro nodded. "I'll make sure she is…she's too important to me."

Unohana nodded. "And, if the two of you wouldn't mind, after your child is born, I would like to take some time and examine the true reason your lungs are so much better than they should be. We established that it has to do with Kimiko's reiatsu, but now that I know the two of you have had a more intimate relationship, and seeing how much you weakened while she was gone and recovered when she returned…I would like to further examine it."

"I'll speak to Kimi about it," Jyuushiro's cheeks held a faint blush.

"Would you also speak to her about coming for a checkup?" Unohana requested. "She should be able to start back soon, but I'll need to have a look at the condition of her body first."

Jyuushiro nodded. "In that case, I'm sure she'll be here very soon."

Unohana smiled and nodded before parting ways to tend to her other patients.

* * *

Kimiko sighed and flicked at one of the papers on her desk, watching as it lifted and floated to the ground out of her view.

She rested her head in her hand.

She was bored.

Bored out of her mind.

Paperwork was done. Rosters were done. Training schedules were done.

Kimiko was extremely glad when she felt Shunsui's reiatsu approaching.

"I have a present for you," he grinned as he entered without knocking.

"Will it cheer me up?" Kimiko wondered.

"Definitely,"

"Oh?" Kimiko perked up in interest.

Shunsui dropped a book in front of her.

"No way," Kimiko reached for it in excitement. "Chronicle Twenty-Four?"

"Yup, Nanao-chan convinced me to get it published," Shunsui grinned. "But the way the tradition goes, you always read it for me and draw the beginning image."

"Do you have someone to publish it for you already?"

"It was surprisingly easy this time around," Shunsui nodded. "We're negotiating terms. You have a week to read it and give me an image."

"Bugger that, I'll have it done in two days at the most," Kimiko grinned and flipped to the first page. "Now leave me alone, and tell Hisagi I don't want anyone disturbing me."

Shunsui grinned. "Will do, enjoy it."

"Oh, I will," Kimiko muttered as she began to read.

_Kichirou watched as his injured beloved was rushed off the battlefield._

_He tried to reach her, but he was pushed back, and his comrades soon pulled him away, pulling back from the battle for the moment…_

Four hours later, a knock sounded at the door, and Hisagi peeked inside.

His taicho didn't even notice.

Her desk was littered with papers, the floor piled with the squad's paperwork.

She had a book in her right hand; an ink brush in her mouth, ink dripping off the end onto her desk or clothes; and she appeared to be sketching with her left hand.

"Taicho?"

She glared slightly as she glanced up.

"Ah, gomen," Hisagi apologized nervously. "I know you didn't want to be disturbed…"

"So get to the point," Kimiko muttered around the brush.

"Hai," Hisagi nodded. "You have a visitor here who is refusing to go away."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow and set her things aside, moving to the door.

"Ah, Taicho–" Hisagi cut himself off as she brushed passed him.

"Aneki!"

Kimiko blinked in surprise at the high pitched squeal, falling back a step as a body barreled into her.

"Ame-chan?" Kimiko frowned.

"I'm so glad you're alright, niisama must be thrilled," Ukitake Ayame squeezed her tighter.

"Too tight," Kimiko gasped and Ayame let go.

"Ah, gomen," she wiped tears from her eyes before hugging Kimiko tightly again. "I'm just so glad you're alive."

Kimiko patted her back awkwardly due to the tight hold.

When Ayame finally stopped squeezing, she took Kimiko's hand and pulled.

"Sorry Fukutaicho, I'm borrowing her for a bit,"

"Hisagi, don't let anyone in my office," Kimiko called back as she was dragged away by her sister-in-law.

"Ame-chan,"

"You have wonderful timing in your return," Ayame chatted as she pulled her along. "I've been worrying for almost a year now how I was going to talk to nii-sama about this, now you can do it for me."

"Ame-chan, you're old enough to deal with your brothers yourself,"

"But this is a sensitive subject. Jyuu-nii has always been as much a father as a brother, just as you have been something of a second mother, especially since kaasan passed. This is something I need you to break to him gently."

Kimiko sighed heavily. "Kami, what is it?"

"Kimiko-nee," Ayame turned to her excitedly. "I'm getting married."

"Huh?" Kimiko blinked in surprise, her mouth dropping open slightly.

"No, no way, absolutely not. I'm not telling your brother his baby sister wants to get married," she shook her head vigorously.

"But aneki," Ayame whined.

"No," Kimiko shook her head once again. "If you're worried that Aki won't like your man, that isn't something I can help you with. I'm putting my foot down on this. I refuse to be the one to deal with Jyuu when he's that upset. It was bad enough when Miyako got married."

"But that's why I need you to find a way to soften the blow," Ayame pouted. "If it weren't for you Eiji-kun wouldn't have survived nii-sama's beating for having touched his precious Mi-chan. There never would have been a wedding."

"I stopped him, I didn't talk sense into him, Mi-chan did that herself," Kimiko explained. "And why are you worried about just Aki? The way I remember it, even Denbei-kun had a go at Eiji-kun and he's the youngest."

"Kintaro-kun is friends with Koji-nii; he's the one who introduced us when Kintaro-kun was visiting Ugendo one time."

"Does Koji-kun _know_ that you and…Kintaro-kun are intending to get married?"

Ayame blushed. "Well, no, not really. He knows Kintaro-kun was courting me though."

Kimiko sighed. "I'm just the sister-in-law here, why do these things always have to come past me before going to Jyuu?" she rubbed a temple. "Even Tai-kun brought his woman to meet me before he introduced her to Jyuushiro."

"You're more than just a sister-in-law, Kimiko-nee," Ayame pouted. "For Denbei and me, we've never _not_ known you. You and aniki have been together since before Denbei was even born. I don't remember a time when you weren't part of our family. Koji and Yokichi were older and even they barely remember a time when they couldn't turn to you if they needed to. You're our sister whether you are blood related or not."

Kimiko rubbed her temple again and sat cross-legged on the ground.

"That was a long speech," Kimiko rubbed at her spinning head. "But it doesn't change the fact that you still really need to learn to go to Jyuu, he's the oldest, the Head of your family even if Saburo is the one who runs everything in the household. And you can tell him now, he's coming."

"Eh?" Ayame panicked and jumped up from where she had sunk down in front of Kimiko.

"Ame-chan?" Jyuushiro frowned as he arrived. "I didn't realize you were here," he crouched beside his wife, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder questioningly.

She smiled slightly. "Daijobu, just light headed."

Jyuushiro nodded and settled beside her, letting her lean into him.

"Ame-chan, sit and tell me why you're monopolizing my wife," Jyuushiro instructed.

Ayame nodded and sat nervously.

"Aneki, are you alright? You aren't sick again are you?" she frowned worriedly.

Kimiko smiled apologetically. "I'm fine. I just get a little light-headed occasionally. It's nothing to worry about, it'll pass in a second."

"Ame-chan," Jyuushiro tilted his head questioningly at his youngest sister. "Don't avoid my questions. Why did you disturb Kimi at work?"

Ayame blushed.

"It's now or never, Ame-chan," Kimiko encouraged. "Tell him."

Ayame took a deep breath. "I'm getting married," she blurted.

"Nani?" Jyuushiro frowned. "Who to? When did this happen?"

"Kintaro-kun has been courting me for four years now, we met two years before that. He proposed to me last year."

"Kintaro Senko? Koji's friend? Did he ask for permission to court you? Or to marry you?" Jyuushiro glared.

"Well, no," Ayame shook her head, staring at the ground.

"See, he's taking it better than expected," Kimiko smiled slightly.

"I'm _not_ taking this well," Jyuushiro muttered through clenched teeth.

"Considering how you took it when Mi-chan told us about Eiji-kun, I'd say this is very well," Kimiko looked up from his shoulder.

"He didn't ask me for permission either," Jyuushiro grumbled.

"He spoke to Saburo-kun," Kimiko reminded him. "Remember, Eiji-kun hadn't met you, he didn't know that Saburo-kun wasn't the oldest."

Jyuushiro grumbled under his breath a bit.

"Ame-chan, organize a family dinner or something and bring him to meet us," he grudgingly admitted defeat. "But if I don't like him…" he threatened.

"You like him well enough as Koji-nii's friend," Ayame complained.

"Yes, well, that was before I knew he would have an intimate relationship with my baby sister,"

Ayame blushed vividly. "Nii-sama, we haven't done anything intimate," she swore. "There's been a few chaste kisses and that's it."

Jyuushiro raised a skeptical eyebrow and her blush brightened.

"It's the truth, I swear it. I intend to be a virgin on my wedding night."

"Just organize the dinner," Jyuushiro sighed. "If he makes a good impression…"

"You don't have a choice in this aniki," Ayame interrupted him. "Kintaro-kun and I are going to get married. You can't stand in the way of love…especially since you eloped when you were _much_ younger than I am. You wouldn't want me to resort to such things, would you?" she tilted her head questioningly.

"Kimi and I were different," Jyuushiro frowned indignantly, wrapping and arm around his wife.

"Don't be a hypocrite, nii-sama," Ayame retorted.

Kimiko chuckled. "Time to end this. Ame-chan, you've won. Organize the dinner."

Ayame grinned happily.

"Arigato, aneki," she stood and dusted herself off before leaving.

Jyuushiro sighed. "I miss the days when she was a baby and only let you, kaasan and I hold her."

Kimiko started laughing. "I can't imagine how bad you'll be if we have a girl. I get the impression men would be castrated if they even looked her way."

Jyuushiro blushed and shrugged.

"Looks like we'll need to wait a little bit before telling your family about the baby," Kimiko tilted her head to look at her husband. "We can't steal her moment."

Jyuushiro nodded. "Are you upset you never got that moment?"

Kimiko snorted. "What kind of girl do you think you married? A wedding is just one day in time, the marriage is what matters," she smiled adoringly up at him. "I didn't need such moments."

Jyuushiro smiled and leant down for a brief, sweet kiss.

"Why are you covered in smudges of ink?" he frowned curiously when he pulled back.

"Oh," Kimiko glanced down at herself. "I was drawing."

"Really? I'm glad," Jyuushiro smiled. "I was coming to tell you that Retsu-san wants you to go get checked out, hopefully she'll lift your ban. I meant to come and tell you earlier, but I ended up getting held up at the barracks."

"It's fine, I'll go check in now," Kimiko stood and dusted herself off before laughing down at her pouting husband. "We can cuddle later," she grinned and helped him to his feet.

"I'll hold you to that," Jyuushiro dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Want me to come with you?"

"You can come along if you aren't busy,"

"My third seats are handling everything alright at the moment."

Kimiko smiled and took his hand and they headed to the Fourth.

"You'll be pleased to know your baby is in good health," Unohana was telling them as she finished her scan of Kimiko's body fifteen minutes later. "I can tell you the child's sex if you would like?"

"No," Kimiko shook her head vigorously. "I want it to be a surprise."

Unohana glanced at Jyuushiro.

"I would prefer it to be a surprise as well," Jyuushiro smiled.

"Very well then," Unohana nodded. "You'll also be pleased to know your body is doing much better. I can let you start training again so long as you don't do anything too vigorous. Just start back with light training, perhaps some hand-to-hand so you're stretching out your muscles a bit. And no battles, understood?"

Kimiko nodded. "I can deal with that."

"Good," Unohana smiled. "Come back in a week and I'll give you another check over."

Kimiko smiled and nodded.

"Hey Aki?"

"Yeah?" Jyuushiro smiled at some of the Fourth's shinigami as they were leaving the building.

"Would you like to do some light training with me?" Kimiko tilted her head questioningly. "It's been quite a long time since we trained together."

Jyuushiro beamed. "Of course, we can start tomorrow morning. As if I'd trust anyone else to spar with you in your condition. You know I don't want to coddle you or anything, but you understand that I'd worry if it were anyone besides Shunsui or I?"

Kimiko smiled and guided his head down for a sweet, gentle kiss.

"You're doubting other people's abilities, not mine…so I can deal with it."

Jyuushiro kissed her softly again.

"Ah," he recalled. "I just remembered. I bought you something else."

"Bought me something?" Kimiko tilted her head in surprise.

"Mm," Jyuushiro acknowledged with a nod, reaching into his sleeve. "I spotted them when I passed by a store, and they made me think of you, not that that's hard to do, but I couldn't help but buy them…" he trailed off as he pulled out a wooden box.

"Douzo*," he handed it over.

Kimiko took it, curious, and opened it to reveal a beautiful pair of kanzashi*.

One was styled as falling orange, red, yellow, and bronze maple leaves and the other was falling pink and white sakura petals.

"Aki, they're stunning," Kimiko couldn't take her eyes off them.

"They're the patterns on your beads," Jyuushiro blushed.

"Arigato, I love them," she smiled up at him and leant in for a thank you kiss that made Jyuushiro's skin tingle.

"Now," she got serious. "Back to work."

Jyuushiro pouted but parted ways with her after another kiss.

"Kintaro Senko-kun, huh?" he frowned as he headed back to the Thirteenth.

Kimiko smiled at his departing back and turned towards the Ninth, not even noticing the presence that was tailing her from the shadows.

**A/N:** well, a review or two would be nice even though the chapter makes no progress…

*Douzo = here you are

*Kanzashi = hair pins


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of Bleach.

**A/N:** and another chapter up...it seemed to take me forever to get this chapter typed *sigh*... I've been slowly slowly editing the entire fic thanks to the fact that my dividers all disappeared (no idea how that happened)...anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**A/N2:** I forgot to mention last chapter, there is Ryuukin fanart, everyone check it out... an adorable chibi Kimi by my fabulous reviewer Ivoryclaw. And an image of Kimiko I drew myself check them out, links are on my profile...

CHAPTER 32

Hisagi met Kimiko at the gate to the Ninth's barracks.

"Taicho?"

Kimiko grinned. "Unohana Taicho has given me permission to train again…light training is what she said, so we can work on some kenpo (**A/N:** I'm pretty sure this is another name for karate/hand-to-hand fighting, correct me if I'm wrong) for a while; though I hear you're pretty good at it already."

"Really?" Hisagi brightened in excitement. "I'm sure I can learn more from you though."

Kimiko nodded. "We won't start tomorrow though, okay? I don't want to push myself too hard too soon."

"Of course, Kimiko Taicho," Hisagi grinned. "We can start whenever. You can't push yourself too much in your condition."

"My condition?" Kimiko frowned.

Hisagi paled. "Um, ano," he stammered. "You're pregnant…ne?"

Kimiko was surprised. "How did you know?"

"I accidentally overheard you talking with Ukitake Taicho and Kyouraku Taicho about it. Besides, why else would Unohana Taicho completely ban you from fighting for so long?" Hisagi blushed. "You should have told me. You keep telling me I watch your back, but–"

"Gomen," Kimiko interrupted him, guilt written all over her face. "You're right."

"It's okay Taicho," Hisagi's blush brightened. "From now on, we'll just make sure you and your baby don't get hurt. Ukitake Taicho isn't the only one who would be upset if something happened to you."

Kimiko stared at him for a second before a gentle smile like he had never seen before spread across her face and she moved forward to hug him softly.

"Thanks, Shuu-kun," she whispered in his ear, tears evident in her voice. "That means a lot to me."

"Ah," Hisagi patted her back nervously. "It's alright Taicho."

"Sorry, hormones," Kimiko pulled back with a smile, wiping away the stray tears that had managed to escape.

"At least now you'll understand if my mood changes suddenly," she chuckled. "I almost blew up at Shunsui the other day and all he did was spill a drop of sake on the table."

Hisagi smiled hesitantly. "Why are you keeping it a secret though?"

"Many reasons," Kimiko told him. "But we both have work to do, so let's not get into it now, hai?"

Hisagi nodded. "Some of the men wanted you to come and watch their training session."

Kimiko smiled proudly.

"They're improving, aren't they, Hisagi-kun?"

"I think we all are, taicho. I heard that one of the unseated offices managed to reach shikai for the first time the other day, thanks to your advice."

"Really? How exciting," Kimiko grinned as they headed in the direction of the training field. "I remember what it was like the first time I reached shikai," she mused. "It sure was a bloody long time ago though."

"I still can't believe you summoned your zanpakutou when you were six," Hisagi shook his head in awe. "Though you're strong and it seems like a pretty strong shikai."

Kimiko shrugged. "Each zanpakutou is unique and only as powerful as it's wielder. I think Kazeshini is pretty impressive. For you to be able to use something that uncontrollable makes you more special than me."

Hisagi blushed at the compliment.

"I'm curious to know how my bankai turns out though," he said. "I haven't ever really seen many bankais before."

"There aren't exactly many too see," Kimiko tilted her head in his direction. "before I reached fukutaicho level I had never seen a bankai other than mine."

"You reached bankai before you were a fukutaicho?" Hisagi's mouth fell open.

"That managed to slip out," Kimiko blushed. "Don't tell anyone. Not even Jyuu or Shunsui know. I think Yama-sensei suspected though."

"What's it like…going into bankai for the first time?"

"I've heard some say that it's a hell of a rush, but I would say it depends on the person and their bankai," Kimiko told him. "After I first released mine, all I wanted to do was curl up and sleep for the rest of my life."

Hisagi frowned. "Really? Why?"

"You heard me say my katana was born of my loneliness, yes?"

Hisagi nodded.

"Well, my bankai…it is loneliness as you've never seen or felt it; it is isolation; the feeling of being completely alone and powerless. You don't know where the enemy will attack from and you can't see a foot in front of you…you can't hear anything but the sounds _you_ make, yet you aren't in darkness. That's what my enemy faces," Kimiko sighed heavily. "It's everything I felt when I summoned my katana. It was pouring that day, and I was crying. The loneliness was crushing my chest. The only people nearby looked on at me with the coldest eyes you've ever seen…"

She trailed off and Hisagi stayed silent, neither realized they had drawn to a stop.

"My shikai release command, '_Protect to the end, yet conquer_'," Kimiko continued after a moment. "It's like my resolve. I vowed a long time ago that I would fight to protect the people who had someone to protect, fight for those who were weaker than me. While my shikai's abilities allow me to do so, my bankai is more on the conquering side than the protecting side. When I release it, it can affect those I'm trying to protect as much as it defeats the ones I'm trying to conquer."

"I've been curious about your shikai for a while now taicho," Hisagi admitted. "Ever since I saw it that first time. I read somewhere, it was an old report, about you and Ukitake Taicho and Kyouraku Taicho and a battle you fought. I read that your shikai is the most unique in all of Soul Society. More unique than Ukitake Taicho's and Kyouraku Taicho's twin blades."

Kimiko nodded.

"There are only two twin set zanpakutou in Seireitei's history, though yours comes pretty close to being a twin set if you ask me," she muttered dryly. "But while that is impressive, there is only a single zanpakutou that has ever been categorized as a diamond zanpakutou, and that's Kiyoshi."

"Diamond zanpakutou?"

Kimiko nodded again. "It is easy to mistake Kiyoshi's abilities as light-type, but light glances off diamond as easily as it glances off metal, and that's where the confusion comes in," she stopped and looked at him. "You've seen my shikai's abilities, you saw my shield."

"That was _diamond_? Solid diamond?"

"Hai. In western culture, their warriors fought with a sword and a shield. The shield protects and the sword conquers. Kikanki Tate is my protective shield of solid diamond, it is as unyielding as it's name suggests. I truly believe that the day it breaks in battle, is the day I'll die."

"Hmmm," Hisagi acknowledged as they approached the waiting shinigami. "Have you noticed the person following us?"

"Hard not to notice him," Kimiko muttered. "He isn't doing a very good job of hiding."

She turned and disappeared in a second, appearing again holding a man by his collar.

The nearby squad shinigami all moved to gather around them.

"Why don't you tell us who you are and why you're following us?" Kimiko suggested in a pleasant tone, though something about her attitude suggested that he was in true danger.

"Zentaro-heika sent me," the man trembled.

"You seem a little weak to be the king's messenger," Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Ojou-sama* has a reputation," the man stammered.

Kimiko's eye twitched violently.

"Are you saying you're afraid of the legend of the Samurai Hime?"

The man gulped at her tone.

"How pathetic," she muttered, dropping him.

"Hime-sama?"

There was a moment of total silence before Kimiko's fist connected with the man's face, sending him flying backwards into a wall.

Her watching squad members jumped back in surprise at the abrupt display of violence.

Kimiko marched up to him, anger rolling off her in bone-chilling waves, and picked him up by his collar again.

"It's bad enough when people tack –hime on the end of my name, but never, _never_, call me _Hime-sama_," she hissed, drawing back her fist.

"Taicho!" Hisagi rushed forward to grab her arm and stop her from hitting the man again.

Kimiko blinked at him for a moment before pulling back, letting go of the frightened man so he dropped to the floor, trying to recompose himself.

"Gomen," Kimiko apologized. "I have a bit of a temper when it comes to certain things," she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Inari-sama?" the man drew her attention back to him. "I was sent to tell you that you had received a summons."

Kimiko's eye twitched again and Hisagi shot her a warning glare.

She sighed heavily. "Tell him to shove his summons up his royal arse."

With that she turned away.

The messenger looked horrified. "I can't tell that to the Spirit King."

"Well then just tell him I'm not coming…I _can't_ come," Kimiko called over her shoulder.

Her squad followed her back to the training ground, leaving the messenger kneeling on the ground.

Kimiko glanced back at him.

"Che, how pathetic," she sighed. "Hisagi, do you have any parchment?"

"I'll fetch some," Hisagi disappeared and reappeared quickly, handing over some paper and a pen.

Kimiko took a moment to write out a note which she handed over to the relieved messenger.

"Give him that," she handed it over. "But give it only to the king, you understand? If I hear Saika got a hold of it, I'll hunt you down," the look in her eyes made the man bow low and nod.

"I'll hand it straight to Zentaro-heika," he swore.

"Yoroshii*," Kimiko nodded and turned away. "Now, let's get back to work."

"Ano, taicho?" one of the squad members hesitantly questioned.

"Ne?"

"Why were you being called hime?"

"Because I'm an illegitimate one," Kimiko sighed. "While I've been away, they decided to acknowledge me, it's been troublesome ever since."

"You're a hime?"

"To the Spirit King?" another man derived.

"You aren't to tell another soul, clear?" she glared.

"Hai," was the joint reply.

"Back to work," she pointed.

* * *

Shunsui lay back on the roof of his office.

"Mendokusai*," he sighed heavily, tilting his hat to cover his eyes.

He didn't have the energy to actually enter the office.

He needed sake, but that in itself was also too much effort.

Having spent the entire night editing his unpublished chronicles, Shunsui had gotten lost in memories and the past, and was now seriously lacking in sleep.

"Taicho?" Nanao appeared beside him.

Shunsui moaned. "Nanao-chan," he whined. "Don't make me do paperwork today."

"You've barely been in the office all week, you're falling behind on your paperwork again," Nanao scolded.

"But I've been busy," he whined again.

"Too busy to even take me on another date? Was it wrong of me to kiss you?"

"No," Shunsui bolted upright at the very notion. "It wasn't wrong, it was amazing. I've just been granting you your request."

"Request?" Nanao frowned. She was pretty sure she hadn't asked for space or anything of the sort.

"To get the other chronicles published?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Nanao brightened in excitement. "The next one's actually coming out soon?"

Shunsui nodded, tilting his hat to shadow the pleasure in his gaze seeing Nanao so happy over something so small.

"Still," she turned serious. "That's no excuse to be skipping work."

Shunsui sighed heavily and lay back again.

"You know, memory is a funny thing, Nanao-chan, and I've been immersed in it all week. It's so much easier to remember the bad than the good."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, Kimi's a big part of my life, ne? But I don't remember the day I was officially introduced to her, or even the day Jyuu met her, even though they both swear I was there. I do, however; remember the first time I realized Jyuu had ditched me and our other friends to spend time with Kimi and _her_ friends, as well as a number of other times he blatantly lied as he continued to do so; and I was jealous, and confused because I was his best friend and he didn't even talk to me about it. I didn't know what he saw in her, but then, very few people outside her class were able to see past Kimi's cold attitude."

He paused for a moment.

"I do very clearly recall the time I realized just how wrong I had been about her and after that loving her was easy…but that day was also soaked in blood."

He told her about the Hollow attack on the academy before falling into momentary silence.

Nanao found she wasn't used to him speaking so seriously like this. He had always told her the funny, happy, entertaining stories of his and his friends' exploits.

"Do you at least remember the day you met Ukitake Taicho?" Nanao wondered.

"First day at the Academy," Shunsui nodded. "It's a little fuzzy, I was _very_ hungover. But while I remember meeting him, it's impossible to remember or place where and how we actually became friends. You know Jyuu has the strangest ability to make friends with just about anyone he wants to," he chuckled. "He was always so absurdly cheerful and friendly. First day, he had already made friends with half the year level and most of the instructors by the time I got there, though, keep in mind, year levels were all much, _much_ smaller in those days and there was only one girl to every twenty or more boys; people from Rukongai hadn't been permitted to join on yet. Kimi's was the first year level they actually had enough people in to create an advanced class for the more genius ranked.

"I knew from the get go that he was going to be a teacher's pet and those types never failed to piss me off," Shunsui grinned. "Over the first month or so, I guess you could say we became rivals and began tying for first in all our classes. The way the instructors coddled their genius…it really got me annoyed; especially when they assumed I was cheating because I was the troublemaker and class clown.

"Then came the day Jyuu missed his first class due to an attack and nobody knew why but the tutors wouldn't tell us anything. None of us knew he was ill back then, he kept it as his _very_ carefully guarded secret. He was back the next day, looking as if he wasn't well but still pushing forward. He just said it was a minor coughing fit and laughed it off. After it happened a few more times, and the tutors continued to ignore it when the rest of us would have been severely punished for missing _any_ classes let alone full days, a rift started to form between Jyuu and the rest of us.

"Funny thing is, even though Jyuu is one of the worst liars you'll ever come across, no matter how many times he was confronted, he still managed to talk his way around telling the truth with only half truths and no one but me realized, they all just believed him. It was after a three day absence that I realized he was really trying to hide something that only the instructors were aware of.

"After that I started to spend more time around him, hoping to figure out what he was hiding. I got to know him and found that he worked hard for his grades; all his studying wore off on me a little and I overtook him in some of our classes. I'll never forget the look on Hosonaki-sensei's face when he accused me of cheating and Jyuu just stood up, smiled and said, 'but Kyouraku-san is actually much smarter than he lets on'," Shunsui chuckled.

"The next time he missed a class, I found _I_ was the one defending him to our peers, saying that I was sure there was a good reason he was missing so many of our classes. Somehow, in the small amount of time, I had begun to think of myself as his friend, and only Kami-sama knows how _that_ happened," Shunsui muttered.

"And here everyone always thinks the two of you must have been instant friends," Nanao laughed.

"Most people, even back then, used to suspect we were _more_ than friends," Shunsui muttered dryly before continuing.

"Never mind that," he grinned again. "Incase you've never noticed, Jyuu and I don't actually have that much in common. We were total opposites even then. I ended up so confused after the realization that I saw him as a friend that I actually asked Jyuu if I was _his_ friend."

"And his reply?"

"'But of course Kyouraku-san,'" Shunsui imitated Jyuushiro nearly perfectly. "'We're the best kind because it was slow to take root but swift in growth once those roots were planted. But I never thought of you as an enemy, so there was no doubt I could grow to see you as a friend.'"

Nanao laughed again. "That sounds just like Ukitake Taicho."

Shunsui nodded, his expression turned serious.

"I went on to ask him why he missed so many classes, but he told me I wasn't ready to hear the truth. It was only a few days later that he had a bad enough fit that everyone found out. It was obvious he wasn't well and overexerting himself again. The instructors were trying to go easy on him without raising suspicions, but it happened anyway in the middle of kidou class, his best class. The flaring reiatsus around him is what ended up setting it off. We all knew he had a cough, that's the one thing he couldn't hide; he just claimed that it was set off by too much dust, and changes in the weather, like asthma…"

*FLASHBACK*

_Jyuushiro covered his mouth as he coughed hoarsely._

"_That sounds nastier than usual," Shunsui commented. "And you don't look too hot."_

"_It does sound a bit worse," Jyuushiro frowned._

"_Perhaps you should run and fetch a drink, Ukitake-kun," their instructor told him. "I can't have your coughing disrupting the class."_

'Coddling their genius again_,' Shunsui sighed to himself. '_They won't be able to hide it from everyone forever_.'_

_Jyuushiro nodded and stood, trying not to blush under his peers' scrutiny._

_As soon as he straightened, horror flashed across his face and widened his eyes as his hand flew to his mouth and a choking sound erupted from his throat._

"_Oi, Ukitake?" Shunsui frowned worriedly._

_Jyuushiro's eyes squeezed his eyes shut as he coughed painfully and fell back down onto one knee._

"_Ukitake-kun?" the instructor knelt beside him and grasped his shoulder. "Can you walk? You need to go to the infirmary."_

_Jyuushiro struggled to his feet, his eyes still tightly closed and his hand still covering his mouth._

_Shunsui jumped to his feet and took Jyuushiro's other arm as he wobbled._

"_Kyouraku, help me get him out,"_

"_Too…late," Jyuushiro muttered right before a fit seized him and his legs gave out again._

_The chocking sound came from his throat again and there were gasps of worry and alarm from their classmates when a trickle of blood escaped from between Jyuushiro's fingers._

"_Are you coughing up blood?" Shunsui looked horrified as he forced Jyuushiro's hand away from his mouth and watched as he coughed more blood onto the floor, his palm already covered in the thick red substance._

_Their instructor lifted Jyuushiro's arm around his shoulders and hoisted him up, supporting him._

"_Everyone stay here, I'm taking him to the infirmary and coming back," he disappeared in a shunpo step._

* * *

_Shunsui slipped past the nurse on duty and scanned the room for his friend._

"_I really shouldn't allow you to see him you know," the nurse frowned at him. "But he's been awfully upset about everyone finding out, it may be good for someone he's close to to talk some confidence into him."_

_Shunsui nodded. "So where is he?"_

"_A private room, this way," she turned to lead him. "Just keep in mind, he won't be how he usually is. It was pretty bad this time, he's quite weak."_

"_This has happened before?"_

"_Often," the nurse nodded. "It would be best for you to hear it from him though."_

_Shunsui nodded._

_The nurse pushed back the shoji and entered first, going to kneel beside Jyuushiro, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to see if he was awake._

_From his position by the door, Shunsui saw Jyuushiro's eyes open slowly as if the naturally small feet was a heavy task._

"_You have a visitor, Jyuushiro-kun," the nurse spoke softly. "Do you think you are okay to see him?"_

_Jyuushiro's eyes drifted to Shunsui's and he nodded._

_The nurse guided him as he sat up and propped himself against the wall._

"_I'll brew you some tea," she smiled softly and moved off. "Don't push yourself," she ordered Jyuushiro, closing the shoji behind her._

_There was a moment of dead silence where the only sound was Jyuushiro's uneven breathing as he and Shunsui stared at each other._

_As he sat cross-legged beside the futon, Shunsui acknowledged to himself that his friend didn't look good at all._

"_You can ask what you like," Jyuushiro's voice was strained and hoarse._

"_Can't decide what to ask first," Shunsui crossed his arms over his chest._

_Jyuushiro didn't offer anything helpful, just sat staring at the tent his feet made of the blanket._

"_The nurse said this has happened before?" Shunsui finally questioned. "All the other classes you've missed, that's because of this?"_

_Jyuushiro nodded once. "A minor attack will usually lay me up for about a day."_

"_How long has this been happening?"_

"_As long as I can remember,"_

"_Why haven't they cured it?"_

"_They can't."_

"_The hell they can't,"_

"_Shunsui," Jyuushiro's expression was somber. "Believe me, they've tried everything, even methods from the Real World…one 'cure' induced an attack so bad my hair turned white after three days of coughing up blood."_

"_You're hair isn't naturally white?"_

_Jyuushiro shook his head. "If you ever meet tousan you will understand."_

_Shunsui frowned questioningly at that comment, but Jyuushiro continued on._

"_Every time a new way to potentially cure my illness came up, my parents used to have me try it."_

"_Used to?"_

"_They were exhausting the already limited family funds, and if anything, I was only getting worse. So I insisted that instead of becoming penniless to cure something that obviously didn't want to be cured, they should keep me as comfortable as possible and give me many siblings," Jyuushiro grinned._

"_Don't smile like that, this is serious, you're just giving up?"_

_Jyuushiro shook his head. "Not exactly…I simply accepted I'd die before most everyone I know and so had to make the most of the time I had; I'm not ready to go anytime soon."_

"_That sounds like giving up to me."_

"_Shunsui," Jyuushiro sighed heavily , followed by a painful cough._

"_You okay?"_

"_Mm," Jyuushiro acknowledged, rubbing his chest._

_The nurse returned with tea and set the two cups down for them._

"_Just in time," Jyuushiro smiled appreciatively as he reached for his cup with a trembling hand._

"_I've already warned you not to push yourself," she reminded him as she left them alone again._

_Jyuushiro took a sip and winced as the warm liquid ran down his abused throat._

"_You really don't mind that you're going to die?"_

"_Well of course I _mind_," Jyuushiro frowned. "But that doesn't change the fact that I have a limit to my lifespan," he shrugged. "I just want to experience as much as possible and do as much as I can in the time I do have."_

"_So you decided to become a shinigami?"_

"_Why not?" Jyuushiro shrugged again. "I have the abilities, I may as well do some good in the world before I have to leave it. Not to mention this way my family won't coddle me as much either."_

"_I hate to break it to you, but the instructors all coddle you."_

"_But that isn't just because of my health. I'm a hard working student who holds great potential…and they're no where near as bad as my relatives are."_

_Shunsui raised an eyebrow._

_Jyuushiro blushed slightly. "I know, that sounded a bit conceited, ne?" he smiled sheepishly._

_There was a moment of silence._

"_Limited time, huh?" Shunsui sighed._

_Jyuushiro nodded. "Before I came here they estimated a hundred years, two hundred at the _very_ most."_

"_That little?" Shunsui was shocked._

_Jyuushiro nodded again._

"_You're not kidding. It's that serious?"_

"_I was lucky to survive childhood. Those that contract it that young usually don't make it to puberty…so I'm already living on borrowed time as it is."_

"_I can't believe they can't do anything,"_

"_Shunsui, friends are a good thing, even if they tread a different path…I hope that despite this, we can still be friends. People don't often react well when they see was you saw."_

"_If anything this means you won't be rid of me until you do die…unless I die first. Perhaps I'll be killed in action."_

"_Don't joke Shunsui," Jyuushiro scolded. "You won't go down in battle. If anything you'll die of alcohol poisoning."_

_Shunsui grinned. "I don't drink that much, but dying with a cup in hand and sake in my belly…sounds like a good way to go."_

"_Except if that were the case you'd probably be puking your guts out at the same time," Jyuushiro rolled his eyes and covered a light but unpleasant sounding cough._

"_In the mean time I'll die coughing up my lungs, so your way may be better. It would be nice if they could at least come up with a way to make it hurt less," he muttered bitterly. "Though I suppose when Retsu-san is around she's able to soothe it a little."_

"_Retsu-san?" Shunsui perked up at the mention of a female name…_

*END FLASHBACK*

Shunsui sighed heavily. "I'll never forget the look on his face when he realized he wouldn't be able to hide it any longer," he shook his head.

"There's more to it all, but since I can sense Kimi approaching us, why don't we leave this conversation for another time, ne, kawaii Nanao-chan?"

Nanao nodded as Kimiko came to a stop beside Shunsui and held out a book to him.

"Done," she grinned. "Told you I could do it in under a week."

Shunsui took the book and pulled out the drawings she had done.

"Nanao-chan, if you don't want to see spoilers, I suggest you leave now," he told her.

"Hai, but taicho, you better come and do at least some of the paperwork before the end of the day."

"Hai hai," he sighed, flicking through the pages given to him.

"Ja, Nan-chan," Kimiko waved.

"So, which image?" Shunsui asked.

"Well, this time around I just couldn't decide," Kimiko sat beside him. "I was thinking perhaps one of these three…"

* * *

They following morning proved to promise a very warm, sunny day that the S.W.A decided to take advantage of.

"So this is where Kimiko Taicho lives?" Rangiku chirped, extremely glad to be back in the Seireitei for the following few days to check in with the Tenth. The Real World was exciting, but there's nothing like home.

"This is it," Nanao nodded, having led the way.

"It's more impressive than I thought it would be," Soi Fon studied the manor before them. "Can you really afford this on a taicho's salary?"

"These days you can't," Unohana shook her head. "I believe Kimiko-chan has lived here since she was in the Academy and she holds family ties to a high-rank family."

"Let's get a move on," Nanao moved forward and knocked at the door. "Kimiko Taicho should be awake by now and Hisagi Fukutaicho said she told him she had something to do at home before going into the office today."

She knocked again, louder and they were all surprised when Shunsui answered.

He had obviously still been sleeping. His sleeping yukata was hanging open all the way to where it was tied, revealing most of his tanned, hair-covered chest.

With his hair unbound and messy, he looked delectably mussed and Nanao couldn't help but lick her lips as her body heated when her eyes met his unfocussed but unwavering grey gaze.

"Ladies," Shunsui smiled charmingly. "How can I help you at my home so early in the morning?"

Something in his tone implied that he was very annoyed and none of the women failed to notice.

"We're looking for Kimiko Taicho," Rangiku gulped but smiled anyway, determined to not let his poor mood affect her.

"I'll find her," Shunsui sighed and shut the door in their surprised faces.

"He's in a bad mood," Soi Fon stated the obvious.

"Perhaps it's because he hasn't been getting out much lately?" Rangiku suggested. "I'm told he hasn't been coming out drinking much lately and gossip on the wisteria vine* says he hasn't been spotted with a lady friend in a few months, so perhaps it's because he isn't getting laid."

"So Ukitake Taicho lives here as well?" Kiyone changed the subject, seeming to have been daydreaming about her taicho the entire time.

"Kimiko Taicho owns it," Nanao told them, happy to avoid the subject of Shunsui. "Ukitake Taicho and Kyouraku Taicho moved in after Ukitake Taicho and Kimiko Taicho got married."

"How do you know that?" Rangiku wondered.

"They told me," Nanao shrugged.

The door slid open again and Shunsui reappeared.

"They're round the back," he jerked his thumb. "Go around," he yawned.

"Taicho?" Nanao frowned in concern.

"Nanao-chan, I probably won't be in the office today," he rubbed one of his eyes tiredly. "I did my paperwork last night," he yawned again and turned away, sliding the door shut again behind him.

"I think something has possessed Kyouraku Taicho," Rangiku stage-whispered. "He definitely isn't himself...and doing _paperwork_?"

"He did seem very tired," Unohana observed. "We should leave him in peace. We came to collect Inari Taicho after all."

Nanao led the way around to the back of the manor.

"They have a beautiful garden," Unohana commented. "And it's only just starting to blossom."

It was by the small lake that they found Jyuushiro and Kimiko.

"My, but that is a mouth watering sight," Rangiku's mouth fell open slightly. "I never realized Ukitake Taicho was so…_hot_."

The S.W.A members found their eyes glued to the sight that was the shirtless Ukitake Jyuushiro as he sparred with his wife.

They fought using only kicks and punches, their expressions deadly serious as they concentrated . every blow was expertly executed. Each kick or punch thrown perfectly dodged or blocked.

Not a single blow connected they were so perfectly in sync.

It was also obvious that harm would probably come to anyone that interrupted them, what with the slight visible sparks (or in Kimiko's case, the slight distortions of light) of reiatsu shifting across their skin.

Kiyone made a sound of appreciation as she drooled at her taicho, the sun glancing off the beads of sweat, his lean muscles flexing and rippling with his every movement.

Even the barely visible battle scars that littered his body didn't distract from his beauty, the vivid evidence left from the Karakura Town battle the only contrast to his pale skin.

"It's…" Soi Fon stared in awe. "…they're…beautiful…" she trailed off.

Their movements picked up speed to the point where their strikes became blurred, then they simultaneously pulled back into their stances (Jyuushiro with his right leg back, Kimiko with her left back), breathing heavily as they stared each other down.

Those that had never seen either taicho in action shivered at how dangerous that grace and agility seemed even in practice.

After a second, no one could miss the smirk that took hold of Jyuushiro's lips right before he blurred forward and grabbed Kimiko around the waist, pulling her tight up against his body and smashed his mouth to hers for a very heated, very violent, very passionate open mouthed kiss that had the watching S.W.A fanning themselves.

When hands started wandering, Nanao found it necessary to clear her throat…loudly.

The oblivious couple turned their heads to face the onlookers, their eyes unfocussed from their heady passion.

"Seems we have an audience," Jyuushiro sighed disappointedly. "Why do people keep interrupting when things are getting good?"

Kimiko hit his shoulder.

"Hey," he whined.

"People never interrupt us," she scolded and pulled out of his arms. "What can we do for you all?"

"We came to collect you for a S.W.A meeting regarding the trip to the World of the Living…"

**A/N:** wow, this chapter came out longer than I thought it would... don't forget to drop a review...

*Ojo = princess

*Yoroshii = ok, good, fine, all right…

*Mendokusai = translates to "it's troublesome" or can be used as "what a pain in the arse"

*apparently wisteria is a popular ornamental vine i.e. this is meant like "gossip on the grape vine" … I made it up though, so they probs wouldn't actually say it like that…


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or the song….

**A/N:** fwww, this just kept getting longer and longer…but it's finally up. I hope you enjoy this…but please leave lots of reviews…I was sad that I only got two last chapter…

CHAPTER 33

"We should get up," Kimiko murmured.

Jyuushiro moaned softly and shook his head against her naked back.

"It's been a month since we both got home at the same time, I don't want it to end just yet," he left a kiss on her shoulder bone.

"Hentai," Kimiko retorted. "You're just thinking of the sex we had last night."

"So what if I made love to you?" Jyuushiro pouted. "You're my wife, it's allowed…and it's been a month."

"You went 120 years without it while I was gone, as if you can't deal with a month…or were you unfaithful?"

"Of course not," Jyuushiro frowned at her even mentioning the notion.

Kimiko chuckled. "Baka, I know you wouldn't do it."

Jyuushiro pulled her even tighter against him. "Besides, those 120 years you weren't in the Seireitei and it was torture…this past month you've been here but we always seem to miss each other, it's worse than torture. I kept falling asleep waiting for you, or you were already asleep before _I_ got home, and you're always gone when I wake up in the morning…you know how hard it is for me to just sleep beside you when I still haven't made up for all the lost years?"

"Of course I know," Kimiko pulled a face. "But notice how I'm not going anywhere at the moment? You exhausted me last night, I swear we set a new record for ourselves; I won't be moving for a while yet…which is bad, because I really need food."

Jyuushiro grinned, proud of himself.

"Chikan," Kimiko accused again, seeing the smile.

He just chuckled. "Stay here, I'll bring you food," he slipped out of the futon and pulled on his yukata.

Shunsui entered the kitchen as Jyuushiro was cooking.

"You're up early," he commented.

"Yeah, well," Shunsui shrugged. "I didn't really sleep much, you guys were noisy."

"What time did you even get home last night?"

"After midnight," Shunsui shrugged again. "Is there any extra there for me?"

"It's for Kimi,"

"So no extra," Shunsui sighed in disappointment, he liked Jyuushiro's cooking, it was simple but filling. "She's eating a lot lately."

"Well what else do you expect?"

Shunsui decided to make some more food of his own and set about helping his friend.

"Ne, Jyuu-chan?"

"Nani?"

"I've been thinking," Shunsui began as he chopped some vegetables. "Perhaps it's time for me to move out."

Jyuushiro frowned. "Why?"

"You and Kimi are going to be parents, and I'm dating Nanao-chan…you don't need me to help you cover for anything anymore. I was never going to live here forever…" he trailed off.

"Don't be ridiculous Shunsui,"

They both looked around to see Kimiko standing frowning in the doorway.

"We need you now more than ever, and this house is as much your home as it is ours. It wouldn't be the same without you and you were never here just to help us cover for anything."

"Kimi," Shunsui sighed. "You know I have to move out eventually."

Kimiko pouted. "Fine, but let's make a deal then."

Shunsui raised an eyebrow. "What deal would that be?"

"You continue to live here with us until you either move in with your girlfriend, or get married. Okay?"

Jyuushiro chuckled. "And you think I'm going to be overprotective?"

Kimiko made a face at him. "Shunsui?"

Shunsui couldn't help but smile. "Okay then, it's a deal."

Kimiko grinned. "That girlfriend better be Nan-chan, by the way. I won't forgive you if it isn't."

"If I have my way, it will be."

"I'm glad, now, what can I do to help?"

"Go back to bed?" Jyuushiro suggested.

"Or just sit there and wait," Shunsui nodded, liking the idea.

"Warui*," Kimiko pouted.

Both men grinned, unashamed.

Kimiko sighed heavily and sat down, watching them as they worked, joking and chatting as they went.

"Ne, Kimi?"

Kimiko was startled when Shunsui turned back to her.

"Nani?"

"Didn't you have an appointment with Retsu yesterday?"

"Hai," Kimiko nodded. "The baby appears to be healthy. It's still small for sixteen weeks, but its development seems to be on schedule. The heartbeat is as strong as ever."

"That's great," Shunsui smiled.

Jyuushiro nodded. "There's even a bit of a bump now."

"A bump?" Shunsui lit up. "Really? I want to see."

"How about just feeling it instead?" Kimiko beckoned him over and he went.

She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen where he could make out the very slight rounding of her usually flat stomach through her yukata.

"Sugoi, there really is a bump,"

Jyuushiro and Kimiko shared a proud smile.

"Food's ready," Jyuushiro started to plate up the food.

"Oi oi, slow down, mine's almost done," Shunsui moved back to the stove.

"But Kimi is hungry now," Jyuushiro started moving food towards the adjoining room.

Shunsui made a face. "I think we spoil Kimi too much sometimes."

"But of course," Jyuushiro grinned. "I know I do"

Shunsui rolled his eyes, chuckling as his friend disappeared into the other room.

"How's the book coming along, Shun-chan?" Kimiko asked when they were all sitting down and eating their breakfast.

"It's off being printed. I've started editing Chronicle twenty-five," Shunsui told them. "But more importantly, Nanao-chan and I haven't been on a date in a while. I've got her a present to apologize because I've been so busy and distracted and even grumpy lately, but I can't think of anywhere new to take her on another date."

"How about back to Kusahara? She's only seen it in winter," Kimiko suggested. "And I still haven't been to visit since I got back. Maybe Yama-sensei will let us take a few days and go before the SWA trip?"

"I like that idea," Jyuushiro agreed. "We can tell your family about the baby…we don't get many chances to go and see them after all."

"Speaking of family, dinner with yours is tomorrow night, ne?"

"Hai," Jyuushiro nodded.

"It'll be hard to tear Nanao-chan away from work for a few days, especially with the SWA trip coming up," Shunsui frowned thoughtfully. "I guess I should get on top of my paperwork…"

"Don't tell me you're falling behind again," Kimiko raised her eyebrows.

"Just a little," Shunsui blinked innocently.

"Shunsui," Kimiko whined.

"I know," Shunsui rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm up early for once…I'll just go into the office after breakfast and get started."

"You better," Kimiko glared slightly.

"Hai hai,"

* * *

Nanao couldn't believe how late she was getting into the office that day.

She found it even more unbelievable that she could already feel Shunsui's reiatsu at the Eighth's offices.

She knew for a fact that he hadn't fallen asleep there last night.

"Ise Fukutaicho," an unseated officer drew her attention. "Is there something wrong with Kyouraku Taicho?" she asked worriedly. "He was the first one here. Apparently he arrived when the first change over for the day was taking place."

Nanao's frown deepened and she headed straight to the office, almost bursting out in relieved laughter when she saw Shunsui had fallen asleep at his desk and was snoring (remarkably) softly.

"Looks to me like he is just fine," she told the worried unseated officer. "He may have arrived early, but chances seem pretty good he hadn't been to sleep yet. Let's leave him for now. I'll make some tea and then wake him."

When she returned with the two heavily caffeinated cups of tea, Nanao just couldn't seem to bring herself to wake him. He seemed to be sleeping so peacefully.

She placed his cup down and moved to her desk to start on the already accumulating pile of paperwork.

She was quite surprised to find a neatly wrapped box sitting in the center of said desk, with a note addressed to her.

Recognizing Shunsui's handwriting, she quickly unfolded the note to read it.

_A little something to say sorry for my behavior over the last month._

_It is also a thank you for putting up with me._

Unwrapping the box, Nanao found a folded fan nestled in it.

She pulled it out and spread it to see the beautiful decorations on it.

Depicted on it, was a beautiful scene of two uguisu* sitting perched on a plum blossom branch.

Nanao found another note in the box and pulled it out to read.

_Uguisu:_

_Shown together with plum blossom it is considered the herald of spring._

_They also symbolize sweetness and anticipated happiness._

Nanao smiled, pleased with the symbolism of the gift.

It may seem simple to anyone else, but Shunsui sure seemed to put a lot of thought into his presents to her.

He definitely hadn't stuck to flowers like she had sometimes seen him use when trying to seduce a lady.

"You seem pleased,"

Nanao glanced up in surprise to find Shunsui watching her with sleepy eyes.

She hadn't even noticed when he stopped snoring.

He smiled at her.

"Kimi and Jyuu are seeing if they can take a few days off to go to Kusahara to visit Kimi's family. Would you like to go along? Kusahara is very pretty this time of year."

"A few days?" Nanao frowned.

"That's partly why I'm here early," Shunsui told her. "I figured if I do my paperwork you might consider coming along."

"But the SWA is taking the trip to the Real World next week,"

"I know, but I promise I'll keep up with the paperwork while you're away if you come along…I'll even put it in writing if it will make you feel better."

The offer was too tempting.

"Nanao-chan," he coaxed in a sing-song voice. "Kawaii, kawaii Nanao-chan, lovely lovely Nanao-chan."

She sighed heavily. "Only if you get all your work done."

He grinned happily. "On to business," he turned back to his stack of paperwork and sighed resignedly. "This could take a while."

Nanao smiled as she watched him work through the paperwork, pulling faces as he went.

An hour later he had drifted off sitting up.

Her taicho was just the same as ever…

* * *

"Kimiko-dono," Reiko approached the woman as she watched the training session from the sidelines.

"Rin-chan," Kimiko turned to her with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I was told to pass this on to you," Reiko held out a sealed envelope with the insignia of the Himitsukeisatsu Division of the Dragon Core on it.

"From Hiroto?" Kimiko took it.

"Hai, I also have the latest reports if you want to read them,"

"I'll come get them off you later."

"I have them here now," she held out the folder.

"Efficient as ever, Rin-chan, arigato," Kimiko took the folder as well. "I'll take a look at them after."

"Hai,"

"You really should stop treating me as your superior," Kimiko commented.

"It's a hard habit to break."

"Take a leaf from Kuchiki's book," Kimiko joked. "Aki told me he isn't always very considerate of his elders."

"That's because Byakko has turned into a bit of a snob," Reiko grinned. "He's arrogant."

"Comes with being a noble with a lot of spirit power, imagine how bad the royals are."

"But you and Sakura-hime aren't like that,"

"We are a little arrogant when it comes to certain things," one side of Kimiko's mouth quirked up. "But Suki-chan has spent so much time around me in the past that she knows I would be pissed if she started acting like our brothers and her mother do."

Kimiko broke off to shout some helpful criticism at those of her shinigami who were currently training.

"I should get back to my own troops," Reiko said.

"Eh? Okay," Kimiko nodded. "I'll see you at the SWA meeting tonight?"

Reiko nodded and headed off.

* * *

"Kuchiki-sama,"

Byakuya glanced up at the new maid who had actually dared to interrupt his quiet reading time.

"There's a strange woman sitting in the garden. The guards don't know how she got in. she appears to be inebriated, sir."

Byakuya frowned and stood, sending out his reiatsu to locate the person.

His face softened when he realized who it was.

He flash-stepped into the garden and called off the guards, approaching Reiko who was lying staring up at the all too familiar sakura tree.

"Rin-chin?" Byakuya sat with his back to the trunk so he could watch her.

"Byakko. B-ya-ko," Reiko giggled and lifted a hand, tracing the line of the branches above her in mid air with one finger.

"Why are you drunk again, Rin-chin?"

"Datte*, datte-datte, I wen' ou' with the gerls 'gain te'day; we had 'nother meeting. Ran-chan and I had a drinking contest…she won," Reiko pouted.

"And then you wandered around the Seireitei alone in this state? Can you even hold your katana in this condition?"

"'S'all gooood, Byakko. Kimiko-dono helped me here. She didn' drink 'nything at all…but 's'no fun just _watching_ others drink. Oooh, she tol' me t' give you sum'thing," Reiko rolled onto her stomach and squinted at the grass.

"What was it?"

"A piece of paper…I put it…somewhere…" Reiko frowned thoughtfully.

"This?" Byakuya reached over and plucked a folded origami sakura blossom from the back of her obi.

"Ah, hai," Reiko grinned. "Good job detective. It's for kawaii ko*."

Byakuya found his eye tick at the term.

Reiko giggled and rolled towards him, landing with her chin on his knee.

"Byakko," she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Nani?"

Reiko climbed to her knees and hugged him.

"Sleep with me?"

Byakuya stammered for a second and leant away quickly when she tried to press her lips to his. "No! Rin, no. Not until you're ready and _not_ drunk. Remember the talk we had?"

She pouted and lay back down so her chin was resting on his knee again.

"No-Fun-Byakko…that's what I'll call you from now on," she whined childishly. "Won't even let me kiss you."

"Kissing you always leads to more," Byakuya sighed. "I don't want you to hate me or for me to feel guilty in the morning."

Reiko pulled a face at him.

There was a moment of silence before she moved to sit up beside him, her back also leaning against the tree, staring out at the stars.

"Byakko?"

"?"

"I'm still pretty drunk," she giggled.

"It's okay, you can sleep it off here," Byakuya couldn't help the tiny smile that forced his lips to quirk.

Reiko grinned childishly at him before closing her eyes and sighing lightly.

"You always smell so pretty, Byakko," she told him.

Byakuya felt his cheeks heating up.

"Rin," he laid a soft hand on the top of her silken head.

She started to hum a tune he had never heard before.

"Rin-chin, what is that tune?"

"Hm?" she blinked up at him. "It's a song I once heard a villager singing at a festival while I was on a mission with the Dragon Core. It's quite pretty, ne?"

"So it has words?"

Reiko nodded.

"Will you sing it for me?"

She straightened up, frowning slightly.

"I'm not very good,"

"It doesn't matter," Byakuya shook his head. "I don't mind. I would like to hear the words that go along with such a charming tune."

_The falling flower petals,  
the dew flowing down my cheeks.  
We were looking at the view together,  
yet now there's only I.  
I was afraid of remembering.  
I closed my heart to everyone,  
but no matter how many times I erased it,  
it was always overflowing with you.  
I hoped to protect you forever, even if I'm hurt.  
I wanted to be by your side, closer than anyone else.  
The warmth of your embrace still lingers in my hand.  
I won't forget no matter how many seasons pass.  
I am thinking of you._

"Sugoi. I thought you said you couldn't sing," Byakuya finally closed his mouth.

A faint blush tinged Reiko's cheeks and she glanced away, embarrassed.

"That was beautiful, Rin-chin,"

The flush spread some.

There was silence as Byakuya watched the adorable sight his childhood friend made when she was embarrassed.

Facing away to hide his smirk, Byakuya smoothed over the moment.

"Don't let it go to your head," he said arrogantly.

"Che, snob," Reiko poked her tongue out at him and flopped down onto her back.

Byakuya smiled, continuing to face away.

"Ne, Byakko, let's play a game."

Byakuya turned back to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's play Tease No-Fun-Byakko,"

Byakuya let out a snort and looked away.

"Baka Rin-chin," he retorted. "Don't be so childish," the corners of his mouth lifted slightly into a smile.

She moved around until her head was resting on his knee again, her eyes closed.

"Childish, huh?" Reiko snorted lightly. "No wonder the Kuchiki Elders couldn't get you to marry me…"

"Nani?" Byakuya whipped his head around to look at her, only to find she had drifted off to sleep, starting to snore softly.

He sighed, frowning.

It was one more thing he would need to ask her about at a later date.

* * *

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

Reiko didn't want to move.

She didn't think she could even if she _did_ want to.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled to herself on a low moan, her stomach squeezing painfully.

"I don't think you will have anything left to throw up,"

Reiko squinted one eye open to peer at Byakuya, kneeling beside her with a book, a bucket sitting beside him.

"We didn't…?"

"No, I would never take advantage of you," he shook his head.

Reiko found she was actually somewhat disappointed.

"Did you look after me all night?" she frowned.

"Well I wasn't going to just leave you on your own. You know how many stories I've heard about drunken idiots choking on their own vomit and never waking again?"

Reiko sighed and closed her eye again…she was a drunken idiot…

"I can't believe you didn't just get one of your servants to watch over me or something."

"As if I would trust them with my precious Rin-chin. Besides, I took care of Hisana when she was ill, it isn't so hard."

"That's entirely different," Reiko retorted indignantly. "She was your wife…and she wasn't on the verge of becoming a full blown alcoholic."

Byakuya didn't reply and after a moment of the silence, Reiko squinted at him again.

His expression was sad.

"You know, last night, it was as if you were your old self again. Frankly, it was a relief to see you could still be the same as you used to be…but I don't understand why you do this to yourself. You've been vomiting all morning and moaning in your sleep."

"The peace is addictive," Reiko admitted.

"The peaces?"

"Aa. Alcohol dims your senses and takes away your problems for a little while. It makes me feel better, however briefly."

"I thought you were happy in the Dragon Core? Why would you need alcohol to feel better?"

"Because I was losing my grip on my sanity," Reiko confessed. "I did enjoy being with the Dragon Core…but every battle took something from everyone…sanity, friends, comrades, resolve…those battles were never like they are here. If we only fought a Hollow it was a kindness. Our battles were against bandits, rebels, betrayers, deserters. People who wanted the Ryuukin's powers, or just wanted to see her and her followers dead…" she trailed off.

Byakuya frowned.

"Don't make that face Byakko, what if the wind changes and it gets stuck that way?"

Reiko chuckled dryly and slowly sat up.

"Are you sure you're alright to be up?"

"Mm, I just need a bath and some disgusting food and I'll be right as rain. I really need to get into the office anyway," she forced herself to her feet and swayed.

"I'll have a bath prepared for you here," Byakuya stood also.

"Thanks but you've done more than enough for me," Reiko tried to smile. "It's time I wallowed a little and suffered alone."

"Can I at least help you home?"

Reiko took a step and almost moaned as her entire body throbbed from the pressure.

"I think that may be a good idea, I really shouldn't agree to drinking contests…you'd think I would have learnt my lesson after challenging Kimiko-dono to one."

"What happened?"

Reiko let out a snort. "She drank us all under the table and wasn't even hungover the next morning. I suppose she has spent most of her life around Shunsui-san."

"I've heard Ukitake can outdrink Kyouraku," Byakuya helped her along.

"Then let's make sure I'm never stupid enough to challenge any of them."

* * *

"So we're agreed?" Jyuushiro clarified.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "We don't want to take the attention away from Ame-chan, I know, I know."

"We'll tell them later on."

"You don't think they'll get annoyed?" Kimiko wondered. "Considering we waited a few years before we told them about our marriage?"

"That was different. This is a baby…I think they'd notice."

"Which makes it harder. Give it another month or so and I have no doubt that _everyone_ will be able to notice…you want them to know before that happens, right?"

"Of course," Jyuushiro nodded. "I just want tonight to be about the fact that Ame-chan has decided to get married."

Kimiko chuckled. "I always knew you'd be a great father."

"Well someone had to be a father to them after tousan passed,"

"That isn't what I meant,"

"Hm?" Jyuushiro turned away from the entrance to Ugendo. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when we met my mother's family for the first time?"

Jyuushiro nodded. "How could I forget? It was just after we got married."

"When I watched you looking after Suoh-kun, it was the first time I ever thought about having children."

Jyuushiro just smiled.

"How do you think your mother will take everything?"

A month after Washishou's death, it became apparent that Miyuki was pregnant with the eighth Ukitake child. Due to complications during the birthing, Miyuki had taken ill and never fully recovered.

Even now she was frail and sickly, looking twice her age. But she was holding on, waiting to see all her children happy.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Tadaima*," Jyuushiro called, entering his family home and sitting to remove his sandals._

"_Nii-san! Okaeri*," Denbei came running, his hair mussed. "Ogenki desu ka*?"_

"_I'm good," Jyuushiro laughed and hugged his youngest brother, who looked as if he was now almost the same height as Kimiko's 179cm despite only having just reached his teens. "Look how tall you've gotten," he rumpled the short black hair._

"_I know," Denbei grinned. "I've passed Ame-nee and Mi-nee; and I'm almost the same as Saburo-nii and Tai-nii. Yoki-nii keeps saying he thinks I'll beat him but not you or Koji-nii. Koji-nii is already the same as you and he's still growing after all. How's Kimiko-nee?"_

"_Working too hard," Jyuushiro stated dryly. "She hardly ever stops. I swear it's exhausting just watching her."_

"_But you're still together?" Denbei asked hesitantly._

_Jyuushiro frowned. "Of course, why?"_

_Relief passed over Denbei's face._

"_Kaasan has been worrying about it. Because you moved in with Kimiko-nee and still haven't said anything about getting married, and because, you know…your illness…and then you came just now and Kimiko-nee isn't with you…she usually comes with you…"_

_He looked almost like a child worried about his parents marriage._

_Jyuushiro smiled reassuringly. "I'm actually here to talk to you all about some of that. But don't worry; Kimi is as healthy as it is possible to be and on a mission as we speak."_

_Denbei seemed anxious after that._

"_Where's kaasan? And who else is home?"_

"_Kaasan's on the porch out the back. Saburo-nii is on an errand. Tai-nii and Yoki-nii are working to earn some extra money. Mi-nee is tutoring in the village. Koji-nii and Ame-nee and I are all having classes today, it's our lunch break."_

_Denbei preceded Jyuushiro through the manor house._

"_Aniki?" he stopped before the door to the backyard and spoke quietly. "Are you getting married? Or dying sooner than we were told?"_

_Jyuushiro chuckled. "You're too worried. I'll tell you when I tell everyone so follow me."_

"_You're getting married? Tell me you are?" Miyuki demanded excitedly as soon as her two sons joined her on the porch._

"_No kaasan," Jyuushiro chuckled._

_Her face fell. "That's not something to laugh about. I don't understand why you wont just marry Kimiko-chan. Is it her who doesn't want to get married?"_

"_It's complicated kaasan," Jyuushiro sighed. "Can I tell you the reason I came?"_

"_Aniki!" Ayame jumped on him suddenly, hugging him tightly in greeting. "Okaeri."_

"_Ohayo Ame-chan."_

"_Aniki," Koji greeted him with a nod, as serious as he always was._

"_Koji-kun," Jyuushiro nodded back._

"_What's this news then?" Miyuki sighed heavily._

"_Well, you remember right before I joined Shino Academy how we were told I only had about a century to live?"_

"_How could I forget?" worry lit Miyuki's eyes. "Why? What's wrong? Are you worse?"_

"_No, the opposite," Jyuushiro shook his head, smiling._

"Nani_?" was shouted excitedly from four directions._

_Jyuushiro laughed lightly. "Unohana Fukutaicho examined me the other day. She said that some of the damage has been healed up and some kind of shield of resistance has built up. Unfortunately it won't ever be _all_ gone…"_

_He trailed off when he noticed the relieved tears running down the faces of his family…even Koji was discreetly trying to wipe his eyes._

_He smiled affectionately at them all._

"_How is it possible?" Miyuki finally managed to ask._

_Jyuushiro shrugged. "We aren't sure. Keep in mind. It isn't all gone. The parts of my lungs that aren't healed are too badly scarred to ever recover."_

"_But you'll be able to live a long life?"_

"_Unohana Fukutaicho believes so," he nodded._

"_That's good," Koji sighed._

_Jyuushiro smiled._

_Miyuki suddenly turned serious again._

"_Jyuushiro. Now, don't think that this is going to make me let up on you about marrying Kimiko-chan."_

"_Yeah, nii-san," Ayame frowned up at him, still happy to sit in his lap despite her age. "You both love each other. You live together. We all know that the two of you have been intimate…what's holding you back? I want to be able to brag to my friends about my wonderful sister-in-law rather than dance around the topic of my oldest brother living with his lover."_

_Jyuushiro's cheeks weren't the only ones burning at the topic._

"_Ame-chan…" he trailed off, unsure about how to talk his way out of this conversation._

_Thankfully, Shunsui flash-stepping into the yard with Kimiko slung over his shoulder interrupted them._

"_Oi," Jyuushiro frowned, standing up. "What are you doing?"_

"_She's being unreasonable," Shunsui frowned back. "She's refusing to go to the Fourth. I thought perhaps you could talk some sense into her."_

"_No one will be talking anything to me," Kimiko called from her position. "And if you don't put me down all the blood with continue rushing to my head."_

_Shunsui hoisted her back up and put her on her feet in front of him._

_There were multiple gasps._

"_Kimiko-chan?" Miyuki struggled to her feet. "All that blood…"_

"_It isn't all mine," Kimiko quickly reassured them._

"_How much of it is?" Jyuushiro asked, approaching her._

"_Next to nothing. I swear I only have a bump on my head where I didn't dodge fast enough."_

"_Show me," Jyuushiro demanded, reaching for her headscarf._

"_It's fine," Kimiko jerked out of his reach and so the tug of war began, Jyuushiro lunging after her, trying to catch a firm hold to undo the emerald cloth._

_Shunsui took a seat on the porch, chuckling at the sight._

"_Shun-nii?" Ayame drew his eyes to her._

"_Nani, kawaii Ame-chan?"_

"_Why won't aniki marry Kimiko-nee?"_

"_Eh?...ah, ano," Shunsui scratched his head nervously. "That's for him to tell you. It isn't up to me."_

"_But you live with them," Denbei spoke up. "Surely they've mentioned it?"_

"_Aki, stop! I'm getting dizzy,"_

_They all looked over to see that Jyuushiro had managed to get a hold of Kimiko but still hadn't gotten to undoing the headscarf._

"_Why can't you just let me look?"_

"_You'll fuss over a stupid little bump."_

"_If you're dizzy it isn't little."_

"_Baka! I'm dizzy because you're chasing me in circles!"_

"_Just let me see it!" he got a hold of the scarf and yanked._

"_Aki," Kimiko whined as he pulled her closer to examine the bump. "You're too rough sometimes."_

"_And you're too stubborn sometimes," he retorted. "It really isn't anything big."_

"_See! I don't need the Fourth," Kimiko wiggled to get out of his grasp and Jyuushiro laid a soft kiss on the lump before he released her._

"_Aniki?" Koji spoke up. "Why are you avoiding our questions?"_

_Jyuushiro blushed. "Is it really that important to you all? Whether we get married or not?"_

"_Of course it is," Ayame chided. "We love you both and want you to be happy together."_

"_What would you do if you got her pregnant, nii-san?" Denbei wondered._

"_We're careful not to let that happen," Kimiko assured him. "We aren't anywhere near ready to be parents."_

"_Right," Jyuushiro agreed. "We aren't even taichos yet, you know that's what we're aiming for."_

"_You just said 'yet'," Koji pointed out. "Does that mean you plan to have children some day?"_

"_In the distant future it might be nice to try," Jyuushiro nodded._

"_But you'll get married before hand, ne?" Miyuki raised her eyebrows and silence followed._

_Kimiko and Jyuushiro exchanged a look and Shunsui knew that they were agreeing to finally tell his family._

_Jyuushiro took a deep breath._

"_Minna," he began. "Kimi and I aren't planning to get married–"_

_There were sounds of outrage and annoyance._

"_Kami-sama," Jyuushiro sighed heavily. "Let me finish."_

_Everyone quieted down._

_Feeling a little sorry for Jyuushiro, Kimiko took over. "We aren't planning to get married because we already are."_

"_Nani?" there was silence._

"_Already…married?" Miyuki stuttered in surprise._

"_You heard me," Kimiko nodded and quickly explained about the elopement and how they weren't to tell anyone._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

"The pregnancy? Or Ayame getting married?"

"Both?"

"The wedding…she'll want to approve of Kintaro-kun. If she doesn't Ayame won't have any peace…the pregnancy…I think she'll be ecstatic. I think she was more upset about us not being able to have children then we were," Jyuushiro replied truthfully. "But thanks to that, now that Tai-kun and Mi-chan have had kids, she's happy to have gotten any grandchildren at all and appreciates all five of them."

"I can't wait to meet them," Kimiko smiled and let go of his hand as they entered Ugendo.

"Tadaima," Jyuushiro called as he always did when they arrived.

They were both removing their sandals when several shouts of 'Jyuu-ji*' and the pattering of children's feet came towards them.

The next second, Jyuushiro was bracing himself against the weight of the four young children.

"Jyuu-ji, can we have candy?" one of the boys asked.

"Of course, I have some for you. But there's just one problem."

"What?" questioned one of the girls.

"It's almost dinner time, you need to ask your parents permission so uncle Jyuu doesn't get in trouble like he did last time."

"Naw, but they'll say no," whined the other boy and all four children pouted.

"Aw, don't make those adorable faces at me," Jyuushiro complained. "They're too cute."

Kimiko's hand found its way to her abdomen as she watched her husband interact with his nieces and nephews.

The door slid open behind them and all attention went to Yokichi and the woman with him as they entered.

"Tadaima," Yokichi called. "Aniki," he nodded a greeting to his oldest brother as their nieces and nephews briefly transferred their attention to "Yoki-ji".

His chocolate eyes widened when he spotted Kimiko.

"Kimiko-nee," he laughed gaily and moved to pick her up in a huge bear hug.

"Yoki-kun," Kimiko smiled, hugging him back.

"You're back, when did you get back? And why haven't we been told?"

"Ame-chan didn't tell you?" Jyuushiro frowned.

"Iie, she just said there would be more than one surprise at dinner," Yokichi glanced at the woman behind him, a blush staining his cheeks. "Definitely more than one surprise."

"Jyuu-ji," one nephew pulled at his uncle's kimono. "Who is that onna*?"

"The one Yokichi brought? Or the one that came with me?"

"The pretty one you brung,"

"That's Kimiko-ba*, your hakubo*," Jyuushiro informed him.

"Konnichiwa," Kimiko waved at them from where she was still being squashed in her brother-in-law's arms.

"We have another aunty?" one of the nieces wondered.

"You do," Yokichi nodded. "She is Jyuu-ji's wife."

"Why has she never been to meet us before?"

"Because she had to go away for a while," Jyuushiro told them sadly. "She was very sick and Uncle Jyuu didn't like to talk about it. You can forgive her though, ne?"

All four moved over to examine Kimiko who pried herself from Yokichi's arms to crouch down to their level and smile.

"You'll forgive me right? I didn't want to go away after all. And I'm upset that I didn't get to meet you all before now. Will you tell me your names?"

"I'm Ukitake Kenji," the older looking of the boys introduced himself. "And that's my little sister Haruko."

Taizo's children. So the other two were Miyako's children.

"And I'm Kitaki Keiko," said the girl that did look a lot like Miyako had when Kimiko first met her. "And this is one of my brother's, Ichiro. My other brother Norihiko is still little and hahaue* still carries him around."

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I'm Inari Kimiko," Kimiko smiled.

"But I thought you were Jyuu-ji's wife," Kenji frowned in a child's adorably confused way. "Shouldn't you be Ukitake as well?"

"Yes, I should," Kimiko nodded. "But you see, I'm also a taicho for the Gotei 13 just like Jyuu-ji. Don't you think it would get very confusing if there were two Ukitake Taichos?"

"You're right," the children nodded.

Kimiko just smiled. "Who wants to take me to say hello to their parents first?"

Four pairs of hands grabbed hold of her and tugged before the children started to argue about who took her first.

Jyuushiro chuckled.

"You're happy again, aniki," Yokichi observed.

"How could I not be?"

Yokichi nodded. "I'm glad she's back."

"Why don't we all go at the same time and see who we bump into first?" Kimiko suggested. "Does that seem fair? I want to say hello to everyone after all."

They all nodded agreement, but then the debate began about who got to hold her hands.

Kimiko laughed.

"Why doesn't someone come hold my hand?" Jyuushiro suggested. "I'm feeling left out over here."

The children stared between each other and after what appeared to be some kind of silent debate, Haruko and Ichiro both went to take one of Jyuushiro's hands each.

"Aah, now I'm left out," Yokichi chuckled following after them with his woman's hand in his.

The commotion began when Kimiko walked into the room they dined in.

Denbei was the first to reach her and pulled her into another tight hug.

And so she made the rounds, all of Jyuushiro's brothers, even the ever serious Koji, taking a turn to crush her in an affectionate embrace.

"Kimiko-nee, you remember Jun'ko, don't you?" Taizo reintroduced his wife.

"Of course, I'm glad to see the two of you got married, and it looks as if you're working hard on having a family," Kimiko grinned, indicating Jun'ko's rounded belly. "How far along are you?"

"Seven months," Jun'ko spoke timidly, blushing. She was just as shy as Kimiko remembered her to be.

"Well, congratulations," Kimiko smiled.

"Kimiko-oneesan," Miyako greeted her with a slight wave, busy fussing over the baby in her arms.

Miyako's husband, Kitaki Eiji also just waved at her with a friendly smile.

"Ame-chan's not here yet?" Jyuushiro noticed.

"Doesn't seem like it," Saburo shrugged, kneeling beside his brother.

"Where's kaasan?"

"Resting. She's weakened some," Saburo sighed heavily. "She just can't seem to get her strength back after this latest illness."

"Shall I go say hi, or should I wait?" Kimiko wandered.

"Well, she'll come out for dinner, it's rare that we're all gathered here at the same time," Saburo told her.

"Then I'll wait," Kimiko decided.

The next fifteen minutes were spent with Yokichi introducing his girlfriend Sachiko to them and Kimiko playing with the children, who seemed to take and instant liking to her.

When Ayame arrived with the man Kimiko assumed was her new fiancé, silence reigned as Kintaro Senko was introduced to those in the family he didn't know.

His presence itself was obviously a statement, and all the Ukitake brothers seemed to go on the defensive, even Koji glared slightly at his long time friend.

"My, my, what is with this oppressive silence?" Miyuki entered, leaning heavily on the wall and her cane.

"Kaasan," Jyuushiro moved to help her to her seat, giving her a kiss on the cheek as his greeting.

"Jyuushiro, even you're here," Miyuki smiled.

"I'm not the only one," Jyuushiro grinned and indicated Kimiko.

"Kimiko-chan?"

"Ohayo," Kimiko smiled and moved to give her mother-in-law a light hug in greeting. "I'm back."

Miyuki let out a sob as she hugged the woman who was pretty much another daughter to her.

"Welcome home," Miyuki whispered. "I'm so glad," she let out another sob.

Kimiko rubbed the fragile back softly until she calmed, then sat back, kneeling beside her at the table.

There was a lot of noise and bustling as everyone moved to find a seat at the table.

Dinner itself was a mostly quiet affair for once, the brothers to busy sizing up the man who had dared to come with their sister.

"Kimiko-chan?" Miyuki finally broke the stifling silence. "How are you now that you have returned to us? You were gone a long time."

"I know, and I'm sorry for it," Kimiko smiled apologetically. "I was sick for a long time, I wish Aki had convinced my father to let me stay here."

"I did my best," Jyuushiro frowned.

"I know," she touched his arm lightly in reassurance. "But it doesn't change the fact that I would have preferred to wake up here then where I was. It also doesn't change the fact that I was ill. But I'm recovered now, so there's nothing to worry about."

There was silence again and the sound of chopsticks was all that filled the room.

"Ame-chan," Miyuki looked to her youngest daughter. "Are you going to tell us all about the surprises you mentioned?"

Ayame blushed. "Well, one of them was that Kimiko-oneechan has returned home at last.

"Then there's the extra unexpected surprise of Yoki-nii bringing home his girlfriend," she indicated Sachiko.

"Ah," Yokichi spoke up hesitantly. "It's actually a little more than that…ano, I've been seeing Sachiko-chan for a year now…and, well, I got her pregnant," he hung his head in embarrassment.

There was a moment of deadly silence.

"Are you going to do the right thing and marry her?" Miyuki questioned, a frightening chill in her voice.

"Ah, ano, I still have to speak to her family…" Yokichi scratched the back of his head nervously. "We only just found out after all…but I wanted you all to know what was going on."

"So long as you take responsibility," Miyuki glared.

"Hai," her son nodded vigorously.

"Good, Ayame-chan, continue,"

"Ah, yeah," Ayame was frowning at her brother. "Actually, Kintaro-kun has asked me to marry him. And I accepted. I've already spoken to Jyuu-nii and Kimiko-neechan, but they insisted that I speak to the whole family and introduce Kintaro-kun to you all."

The heads of the other Ukitake brothers all turned to face their oldest brother.

"She threatened to elope if we didn't accept it," Jyuushiro defended himself.

"Jyuushiro," Miyuki sighed. "You've set such a bad example for your siblings. One threatens to elope; one impregnates his lover…"

"How is this my fault?" Jyuushiro frowned.

"Yeah, why are you blaming Jyuu-nii?" Denbei frowned.

"He eloped with his lover before he had even graduated and then kept it a secret for well over a decade, leading us to believe he was simply living in sin with her…I think that is a bad influence."

"That's unfair to nii-san," Saburo frowned. "You don't see Koji, Denbei or I doing such things, do you? And Tai-kun wasn't like that, he married Jun-chan before taking her to bed…I don't know about Mi-chan, but the rest of us have taken aniki's relationship as something precious that we want to find for ourselves."

Miyuki just smiled slightly. "You never know," she sighed. "Saburo, you're the oldest aside from Jyuushiro and almost all your younger siblings seem to be settling down, isn't it time you found a bride?"

Saburo blushed. "I will," he muttered.

"Miyuki-kaasan," Kimiko smiled slightly. "Saburo-kun spends so much time tending to the estate that he hardly has time to leave it…that would be my anata's fault for not taking his responsibility as the oldest."

"But we agreed to do it this way," Saburo defended his brother. "It was so I could learn to run everything so when my children inherited it I would be able to teach them…I mean, at first we all believed aniki wouldn't live anywhere near as long as he has…and then it was said that you couldn't have children – ow"

Miyako hit him lightly upside the head. "You know not to mention such matters in front of them, imagine how hard it must be," she scolded.

Kimiko chuckled slightly. "Mi-chan, you've become pretty fearsome since becoming a mother."

"Gomen, Kimiko-nee," Saburo hung his head. "I didn't mean to bring up painful things."

"But it shouldn't be painful anymore, should it," Denbei frowned and half the Ukitake clan glared at him.

He shrugged. "I've been doing reiatsu building and kidou training and I'm very good at it. I was thinking of maybe attending Shino Academy and becoming a shinigami…I knew the truth as soon as I hugged Kimiko-nee earlier…not to mention, Jyuu-nii, how you keep discreetly putting more food in aneki's bowl…we all know the two of you both eat a lot, but you're obviously trying to hide the fact that Kimiko-nee is eating more than usual…"

He trailed off and Kimiko and Jyuushiro felt their cheeks heat under the scrutiny that turned their way.

"Kimiko-nee is pregnant, is that what you're saying?" Taizo frowned. "Even though they had it from Unohana Taicho herself that Kimiko-nee would never be able to even conceive a child?"

Miyuki and Miyako examined Kimiko closely.

"You know, now you mention it," Miyako tilted her head to one side. "I see it. You have that glow…and I think your breasts look a little bigger than I remember…can see the beginnings of a bump?"

Kimiko blushed even more under the close inspection and silence followed.

"Well?" Miyuki finally demanded. "Is it true?"

"Hai," Jyuushiro nodded.

Miyuki wasn't the only one lighting up in excitement and congratulations went around.

"We didn't want to distract from Ame-chan's news," Jyuushiro replied when asked why they didn't just tell everyone.

"But nii-san," Ayame hugged him. "This is bigger than my getting married. We were all so upset when we heard the two of you couldn't have children. How far along are you?"

"16 weeks," Kimiko smiled.

Sake started to get passed around and the men all drank, soon happily warming both so Sachiko and Kintaro.

"Saburo," Jyuushiro pulled his brother aside as they were leaving. "The way I see it, it still stands that you and your children inherit Ugendo, just to let you know. You've well and truly earned it over the years."

"Thanks onii-chan," Saburo smiled. "If you're sure about it."

"I'm a shinigami taicho, not someone who looks after the family estate, even if I put as much of my wages as I can into it. I'm happy where I am, and so long as you are happy where you are also, I don't see any kind of problem…from what Retsu-san has said, chances seem pretty good that Kimi and my child will follow our footsteps too."

Saburo grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised in the least. It's going to be a powerful child then?"

Jyuushiro nodded.

"You shouldn't be boasting before it's even born," Kimiko scolded, taking Jyuushiro's hand. "Now come, home time, we both have to work in the morning. Ja, Saburo-kun."

"Take care of each other," Saburo waved them off.

"That didn't go how it was meant to," Jyuushiro pulled Kimiko closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But I guess I should be glad that it's all out in the open…I can't believe Yokichi was so careless, to get a girl pregnant."

"It could have been worse…imagine how your mother would have reacted if he had brought home a guy…" Kimiko chuckled at the idea.

"Don't even joke," Jyuushiro shook his head. "It's bad enough that they occasionally heard the rumors about Shun and I being lovers…there are still three brothers who have never bought a woman home…"

Kimiko smiled. "I don't think there's anything to worry about in that respect."

"Hmm?" Jyuushiro frowned curiously. "What do you know?"

"I can't tell the secrets of others," Kimiko shook her head, smiling slyly.

Jyuushiro pouted. "Nan de*?"

Kimiko just continued to smile and they walked on in silence.

**A/N:** soso…review please….

*Warui = mean

*Uguisu = nightingale

*Datte = because

*Kawaii ko = I'm not sure it's right, but I believe this is a way to say 'pretty boy'

*Tadaima = I'm home

*Okaeri = welcome home

*Ogenki desu ka = How are you?

*-Ji = don't confused this. Ojisan is uncle and o_jii_san with double i is grandfather

*Onna = woman

*-Ba = again not to be confused. Oba means aunt. Ob_aa_ means grandma

*Hakubo = aunt that is older than one's parent.

*Hahaue = another term for mother

*Nan de = why


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo

**A/N:** this chapter has taken me a while to get out, and certainly isn't one of my best…I apologise for it, but I wanted to get it out now…I won't update next week as I have uni assessments and really need to focus on those, I'm already behind and it's all due next week, so bare with me…I promise better things to come…

CHAPTER 34

Kimiko finished up her rounds and turned to Hisagi.

"You should make sure that everyone keeps going on this way. I want everything still running smoothly when I return. No slacking off."

"Of course Taicho," Hisagi nodded.

"I know _you_ won't. You did a fabulous job as acting taicho," Kimiko smiled reassuringly. "And I gave you the reiatsu signature so if you sense anything at all, Shikamaru Taicho and I need to hear about it right away, no matter what. Remember she's only coming to the first week of this trip, and Hinamori-chan for the second."

Hisagi nodded again. He was still astonished by the experience. Amazing as it was that his taicho could somehow pick up and obtain the reiatsu to begin with, then to be able to sense and track it; she could also stamp it onto others so that they could feel its presence.

Since then, Hisagi had been able to sense the tiny pulse of it that came from both himself and the taicho of the Fifth. He sensed it coming from Reiko, and himself (still can't sense Kimiko's reiatsu), as clearly as he had sensed it fighting the possessed, and it never once distracted from the feel of their own individual reiatsus.

"Taicho, you've said many times," Hisagi couldn't help but roll his eyes. "While you're in the Real World, I'll keep an eye on here and you'll look into what happened there when you first encountered the possessed."

Kimiko made a face. "Starting to get a bit defiant there, Hisagi-kun."

He blushed and started to apologise but she just chuckled and shook her head.

"It's a good thing, Hisagi-kun, it means your confidence has grown. Next thing you know you'll be standing up to Yama-sensei," she grinned.

Hisagi looked horrified at the very idea.

Kimiko laughed. "Not to worry. I think I'm one of only a few people who have ever stood up to him without him getting mad."

"You and Kyouraku Taicho and Ukitake Taicho."

Kimiko raised and eyebrow. "In my experience, Shun-chan thinks it's a bother to directly stand up to Yama-sensei, and Aki hates to go against his elders. What makes you think either of them would stand up to Sensei?"

Hisagi blinked at her. "But they did…" he frowned. "All that stuff with Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo and Aizen…we all fought someone, and they were the ones who took on Yamamoto Soitaicho…they're probably the only ones who _can_ stand up to him."

An angry aura appeared around Kimiko and Hisagi took a nervous step back.

"Ah, ano, Taicho…didn't you know?"

Kimiko turned and disappeared in a blink.

* * *

Jyuushiro blink in surprise when his very angry wife shot past him.

When Hisagi appear, obviously trying to follow her, he stopped.

"Ukitake Taicho, Kimiko Taicho, she didn't know about your fight with the Soitaicho…"

Jyuushiro let out a rare string of curse words and followed his wife's flashsteps to the First.

They entered to find the fiery aura lashing out threateningly at Yamamoto.

"Now now Kimiko-chan, don't be so upset," Yamamoto was saying.

"How can I _not_ be _upset_?" she demanded, her eyes flashing. "What if you had of killed them? Your deshi may be idiots on occasion but _you're_ the one that taught us to stand up for our beliefs! Would it have killed you to have trusted that if _they're_ standing against you than there is truly something wrong with Seireitei's sense of justice?"

"Kimi–" Jyuushiro tried to cut in.

"Shut it Aki," Kimiko snapped, shooting him a silencing glare.

"No! I won't!" Jyuushiro's own temper shot up. "This is inappropriate. You know Genryuusai-sensei has to obey the rules more than any of us. He sets everyone's standards. And he isn't as easily replaceable as the rest of us."

"_You_ are irreplaceable to _me_!" Kimiko shouted back, before promptly bursting into noisy, hormonal tears.

Jyuushiro made to embrace her but a look from Yamamoto made him pause curiously.

"Kimiko-chan," he called her attention back to himself, and her watery eyes turned to him.

"I know better for next time now, don't I?" Yamamoto conceded. "Since Jyuushiro and Shunsui turned out to be right after all."

Kimiko broke off mid-sob, her mouth dropping open in shock in the wake of Yamamoto actually admitting he had been wrong about something.

"But it's a good thing you weren't fighting alongside your family just this once, or it may actually have killed me," he actually smiled slightly (Yamamoto's version of Kimiko's rare, radiant smile). "You three always were troublesome."

Everyone continued to stare at him in shock for a moment before Kimiko burst into tears again.

"Kimi?" Jyuushiro tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed him back. "Shh, come on, why are you getting emotional at a time like this?" he tried not to chuckle, finally grabbing her arm firmly and pulling her into his clutches for a warm hug.

"B-because, I-I'm not a-as s-strong as h-he thinks," she bawled.

"That's not true," Yamamoto's usual serious expression returned. "Even after the battle that almost took your life; even severally weakened by that single blow; you stood and continue to stand strong, and fight on equal footing as two of the strongest taichos in the Seireitei."

Kimiko sniffled, still letting out broken sobs.

"Liar," she hiccupped and swiped at her tears. "And how did you know about it? My weakened state?"

He just raised an eyebrow.

Yamamoto knew all.

Kimiko hiccupped on a sob again, rubbing her eyes.

"You knew and you still promoted me to taicho?"

"Even as weakened as you were, you were still one of the strongest Seireitei has ever seen."

"Sensei," Jyuushiro chuckled. "Why is my wife your only pupil to ever receive kind words?"

Yamamoto grumbled something under his breath and sat back, causing Kimiko to start laughing.

"That's a full circle," Jyuushiro blinked down at his wife.

She slapped his shoulder and swiped at her cheeks.

Jyuushiro smiled lopsidedly and took her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Your eyes are all red now," he spoke softly.

Kimiko stuck out her tongue childishly.

Jyuushiro closed the gap between their lips and gave her a soft and sweet yet lingering kiss.

Hisagi, pretty much entirely forgotten by now, glanced away from the private moment between his taicho and her husband, only to notice that the soitaicho had an odd look on his face.

It was the kind of look associated with a proud, doting grandfather when his grandchild wasn't looking.

It made Hisagi hide a smile as he faced away from Yamamoto as well. No one would believe him if he ever mentioned seeing such a look from the oldest taicho.

"I was coming to see you off," Jyuushiro breathed as he pulled back, slightly dazed. "I thought I could walk with you to the gateway."

Kimiko smiled up at him, equally dazed. "I'd like that."

He smiled back and took her hand in his.

He loved being able to have the tiny pleasure of holding her hand in public as they walked down the street…something that had been out of the question before her return, it didn't matter in the least that she wore her usual gloves.

Even after all their centuries of marriage, they were still experiencing new things.

* * *

Not far off, Shunsui was also walking his love to the gate.

They walked casually, anyone who walked past would not suspect they were anything more than taicho and fukutaicho.

Nanao decided she liked it.

They walked in silence, but it didn't matter. Having his presence there was conversation enough.

It had been too long since they'd been on a proper date. Too long since she had given him that innocent kiss…

She let out a tiny sigh and Shunsui glanced down at her and grinned, picking up the train of her thoughts from her disheartened look.

"Ne, kawaii Nanao-chan?"

Nanao looked up expectantly and gasped in surprise when he took a hold of her elbow and spun her into the shadows, his wide back hiding her from the view of anyone who might happen by.

She was about to question him when one of his large palms cupped the base of her skull and his lips swooped down, pressing against hers in a hot, demanding kiss that seemed to go on endlessly.

And with the pressure of his lips and the slight rasp of his stubble, Nanao ceased to think. Her entire body went numb and heat slowly burned its way through her body from the places he touched her.

"Something to remember me by, Nanao-chan, while you're on you trip," Shunsui whispered breathlessly when he finally pulled back, his eyes still closed. "Ja," he disappeared before she could say anything, before he lost his resolve to take anything further than she was ready for.

Nanao touched her lips wordlessly.

She wasn't going to be able to think of anything _but_ that for the next two weeks…

* * *

The female members of the Gotei stepped into the World of the Living, into the Urahara Shoten.

"Ladies," Urahara greeted charmingly, his smile sly before he hid it behind his fan. "How lovely to see you all. Your Gigai are all prepared and waiting as well as a small supply of clothing supplied by Rangiku-san. If you will but follow me," he turned to lead them to the back rooms.

Kimiko leant down to examine the gigai.

She frowned and poked at it.

"How does this thing work, Kisuke-kun?"

"You basically just step into it," he smiled at the woman who had once taught his best and oldest friend.

"Inari Taicho, you've never used one?" Kiyone wondered.

"Kisuke-kun hadn't created them yet when I left Seireitei," Kimiko spoke, frowning some more as she picked up her gigai and moved into it, as instructed. "Huh," she examined herself. "That was easier than I thought it would be," she blinked, not caring, or not noticing, that she was presenting everyone with her naked body. "Where are my clothes?"

"In the corner," Urahara pointed in the general direction, having politely looked away from viewing her…Ukitake was one person whose wrath he never wanted to encounter. His wrath came with Shunsui's powers, occasionally Kimiko's and every once in a while, even Yamamoto's…he was better off without it.

The other women all quickly followed suit.

"Why are these clothes too small?"

Urahara slipped away, a perverted grin on his lips that none of them needed to witness.

* * *

Within an hour, the suitably clothed group consisting of Unohana, Yachiru, Nanao, Soifon, Nemu, Kiyone, Kimiko and Reiko were meeting up with Rangiku and Rukia in the central park and they were hitting Karakura Town's shopping district.

Kimiko and Reiko watched things in fascination, neither having been to the Real World for quite some time…

"It's all so different," Kimiko muttered, moving away from a parked car nervously. "What's that thing?"

"Inari Taicho, it's called a car," Rukia informed her. "Humans use them as a form of transport."

"It has a face," Kimiko tilted her head at it.

The other members also tilted their heads, trying to see what the blonde-haired taicho was seeing.

"Sugoi," Rangiku's eyes widened. "You're right, I can see it."

"Kimiko-dono," Reiko sighed and shook her head. "How do you say these things without looking like an idiot?"

"It's good to be curious," was all Kimiko said, before her attention was drawn to a storefront.

"Do you like the sexy underwear, Kimiko Taicho?" Rangiku cooed.

"Is that what it is?" Kimiko looked surprised. "People wear these under their clothes?"

Rangiku nodded. "The men _love_ them," she smiled slyly. "I bet Ukitake Taicho would go _wild_ for them…"

Kimiko blushed.

Rangiku chuckled and took her elbow, pulling her towards the entrance.

"Wait! Only if Nan-chan and Rin-chan come," Kimiko looked pleadingly to Nanao and Reiko.

"Who are we supposed to impress?" Reiko demanded, fighting off a blush when he mind went straight to her childhood friend.

"I'll only come if everyone does," Nanao failed to hide her own blush.

"Then everyone is coming," Rangiku grinned. "We going to help everyone choose something to impress their significant other…even if we don't yet have one."

"I can't wear this," Kimiko shook her head vigorously when Rangiku handed her a set of lacy black undergarments.

"You're right," Rangiku frowned. "Black isn't your colour."

"No, that isn't why," Kimiko flushed. "It shows too much…you'll be able to see all my scars."

A few of the women hid smiles to see the confident taicho have a very female moment of insecurity.

"Ukitake Taicho has seen it all before though, right?" Rangiku handed over a blue set. "Try this," she shoved it into Kimiko's hands and pushed her towards the changing rooms. "Don't make me come in there and do it for you," she threatened.

"She does have some pretty bad scars though," Reiko commented, staring in sick fascination at a string bikini underwear set.

"Mou, this is boooooring," Yachiru pouted.

"I'll take you to buy toys," Nemu returned from the casier, already having decided what she wanted for herself, emotionless as ever.

"Yay!" Yachiru started to bounce around the melancholic fukutaicho as they left the store.

At this point, Nanao made a sneaky exit and Yoruichi made her grand entrance.

"Soifon," she exuberantly wrapped her arms around the small taicho in greeting. "What are we doing?"

Soifon blushed vividly and mumbled what was going on.

"Huh? Sensei is trying on lacy lingerie?" Yoruichi grinned cattily. "This I gotta see," she pranced off to the change rooms, pouncing into the one her old sensei was in.

"Sensei?" Soifon frowned.

"Sen~sei," Yoruichi chimed, bursting into Kimiko's changing room and wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling the taller woman down to her level. "Ogenki desu ka?"

"Yori-chan," Kimiko greeted. "Kind of you to drop in…but couldn't you have done it at a better time?"

"Why?" Yoruichi grinned, unabashed. "Sensei, you look good without your clothes on, now hurry up, I want to take you someplace…" she trailed off as her eyes drifted to the scaring on Kimiko's abdomen.

Kimiko watched her stare at it.

"I want to come see," Rangiku complained from the other side of the curtain, and stuck her head in when no one said anything to stop her.

"Hm, I don't think blue is your colour," she frowned. "Kimiko Taicho, that's some tattoo you have there, I didn't think Ukitake Taicho would be the kind to like tattoos."

"Try these," Reiko's hand pushed through beside Rangiku, holding an imperial purple camisole and panties. "This is her favourite colour."

Kimiko squirmed under the scrutiny as Rangiku's eyes found each of her scars.

"Sensei," Yoruichi was still staring at her abdomen and the slight swelling there. "Are you pregnant?" she looked up at her startled sensei.

"Come now ladies," Unohana's voice came through. "Leave Kimiko-chan in peace."

Kimiko took the opportunity to kick them all out of her change room.

"She is, isn't she?" Yoruichi asked Unohana, her suspicion confirmed when Unohana didn't respond.

A moment later, Kimiko exited the change room clothed again in the leggings and loose top that had been provided for her earlier.

"I'll pay for what I'm getting," she muttered and strode to the cashier without making eye contact with anyone.

While the walk to lunch was silent, lunch itself was…lively.

It turned out Nanao had snuck off to a bookshop where they found her chatting with the cute attendant.

Nemu and Yachiru had been to a "toy" shop and over lunch the little pink-haired fukutaicho noisily and enthusiastically ran circles around the older women playing with her new "toys"…which consisted of kunai, shuriken and a few other shinobi weapons…thankfully all were only plastic and not very sharp.

Upon questioning, Nemu only stated, "the real ones were sent to Urahara Shoten for safe keeping," and the other fell silent.

When lunch was finished, they split into smaller groups and went their separate ways.

Unohana, Nanao and Kimiko returned to the bookstore Nanao had found earlier and immediately parted to find the books they individually enjoyed to read.

Soifon, Nemu and Yoruichi had taken Yachiru back to the Shoten so she could play with her real "toys".

Kiyone, Reiko, Rukia and Rangiku had gone to shop some more.

* * *

"You came back," the young man grinned broadly as he welcomed Nanao back.

Nanao blushed slightly at his enthusiasm. "Our conversation was just so fascinating, it was a same we didn't get to finish it."

The boy grinned and said conversation picked up again.

In the meantime, Unohana pursued the medical section of the store and Kimiko browsed, reading blurbs to some of the supposedly most popular books.

"Hana-sempai," she whined an hour later when she found her doctor. "You wouldn't believe some of the things humans read these days. There is a series about a boy wizard who lived in a cupboard and stories about vampires are everywhere…what's a vampire?"

"I believe it is a mythical creature from western culture," Unohana told her. "It looks human and drinks blood."

"Lek," Kimiko made a sound of disgust. "And they like to read about that stuff?"

"Perhaps you should try reading it before you disapprove."

Kimiko grinned sheepishly. "That's why it's in my basket," she held up a shopping basket that was already most of the way filled with books. "I got a few things for Aki as well, some of those philosophical books he likes to read sometimes, and a book about shaping bonsai, so perhaps he'll be able to improve in the artistic sense needed for it. Oh, and there are some western cooking books, I thought perhaps I'd succeed in cooking western style food since I can't cook our own. And they have this fabulous genre called Romance that is pretty much fairytales for adults," she smirked. "I can't wait to see Aki's face when he reads one."

"Kimiko-chan," Unohana smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're excited, but perhaps you could let me read in peace? There's a maternity section right over there," she pointed. "And perhaps you could purchase a few children's books for when your child is born?"

"Ha, gomen," Kimiko smiled apologetically. "You should have stopped me earlier. Do you think the maternity books will help?"

Unohana nodded and Kimiko wondered off.

It was another hour before they rejoined Nanao, who was still talking heatedly to the attendant.

It was clear to everyone but Nanao that the young man was trying to subtly flirt with her, she was so used to her taicho's unmissable way of doing things.

"Oi, danji*," Kimiko called his attention to her, placing her very full basket on the counter.

"Gomennasai, okusama*," he turned to her smiling apologetically and stopped, his mouth dropping open.

"I want to purchase these," Kimiko started pulling the books out of the basket.

"Aa," the boy nodded, starting to ring up the books without taking his eyes from Kimiko.

"Got a problem?" Kimiko demanded.

He shook his head.

"Either he finds you scary, or incredibly beautiful," Unohana commented.

"Do I scare you, boy?" Kimiko frowned and the boy shook his head.

The three women sweatdropped.

"A second ago you were flirting with Nan-chan, that's bad taste," Kimiko scowled.

"What's put you in a bad mood?" Unohana wondered.

Kimiko paled slightly and pulled out a book. "I was reading this…I never realized just how freaky and disgusting childbirth was."

Unohana hid a smile. "It's too late to turn back now."

Kimiko made a face. "I wouldn't anyway."

"You're expecting?" the attendant seemed disheartened.

"I'm happily married too," Kimiko smirked. "Even if I wasn't, you are _far_ too young for me."

"Married women usually wear a ring," the young man pouted and continued in silence.

"A ring?" Kimiko glanced to Unohana and Nanao questioningly.

"I read that it is a western custom that is being embraced," Nanao explained. "Where when two people marry, they wear a ring on this finger," she pointed. "And it symbolizes that they are married."

Kimiko looked to her bare finger, frowning.

"How strange," she murmured.

"Perhaps we can get Ukitake Taicho to get you one?" Unohana suggested.

"Nani?" Kimiko scoffed. "What use do I have for such things? I don't need a bit of metal, I have the flesh and blood himself."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kimiko spotted a face she recognized.

The attendant bagged her books and handed them over.

"I need to go do something," Kimiko glanced at Unohana, who nodded. "I'll meet up with you all later?"

"I'll take your bags," Unohana nodded again.

Nanao frowned in confusion.

"I'll explain to you later Nan-chan," Kimiko smiled apologetically and moved off.

She followed the purposefully left reiatsu trail until she came to a closed of courtyard-type area.

Naoki smiled in greeting.

"I hear you have gained a few new titles, Ryuukin-sama,"

Kimiko couldn't quite suppress a shudder at the name.

"Hime, Ryuukin _and_ Taicho, not to mention I hear you are Ukitake's wife, that's quite impressive,"

"And I've heard that you've climbed the ranks of the Royal Guard, my father even knows your name," Kimiko tilted her head slightly. "It was good of you to find time to meet me."

"You said it was important," he sat.

"I need you to remind me of a few things…"

**A/N:** please drop a review…

*Danji = boy…also means son or man

*Okusama = madam


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** usual disclaimer applies

**A/N:** okay, so the reason this is so late is a long one…first off, one of my assignments got pushed back and when I didn't get this done over the last weekend, I had to push it aside. Then when I finally got back to it a lot of bad stuff happened…programs didn't work and things didn't save (insert much swearing at the computer), I lost around 1000 words of this chapter and so now it isn't as good as it was, I had a slight break down (honestly, there were tears, just proves how exhausted I am) then I couldn't get anything anywhere near as good as what was originally in here and so went in a number of circles (this is after the program finally started working again)…and I'll stop there since I've already gone on too long…the moral is, make sure you save things, even if you think you already have…  
…thanks also goes to Ms. Dragon again, for helping me out (again)…  
...by the way, I started to write the prequel to this fic...it's called the Chronicles...check it out...

* * *

CHAPTER 35

They had come to a park on the outskirts of Karakura Town.

"So this is where it happened?" Kimiko wondered, watching the children play happily. "Ironic that children should now play on a site that was once covered in blood."

Naoki nodded.

"That is one battle that still haunts my dreams," he admitted.

"I don't remember much of it," Kimiko sighed, sitting down on a park bench. "But I remembered the feel of the reiatsu. I needed to speak to you because we've had a few run-ins with it again recently."

Naoki frowned at the idea.

"Whoever is controlling the possessed souls, they haven't made any sort of an appearance yet, but they have at least one arrancar working for them who isn't under any sort of influence…except perhaps some kind of disillusionment," Kimiko added dryly.

"I always thought it was strange," Naoki sat beside her. "They hit us form nowhere and never appeared again afterwards. It never did sit right."

"Many enemies hit at random and out of the blue, but it _was_ too abrupt," Kimiko nodded.

"How much of what happened _do_ you remember?"

"Not much," Kimiko shook her head. "And most of what I do remember is hazy and blurred together. I don't even remember how I got most of the injuries, though the scars always remind me what they were and what they did to me."

"Did to you?"

Kimiko shook her head. "Long, currently unimportant story."

"Even their return now seems far too sudden," Naoki commented.

"They couldn't have returned at a worse time. Tell me everything you can remember?" Kimiko sighed and closed her eyes throwing her mind back into the indistinct memories from so many centuries ago as Naoki began to run through things.

She could remember stepping out of the Senkei gate and into a bloodbath; being set upon almost instantly by both Hollows and Shinigami. It wasn't long before she had found herself separated from the taicho and other fukutaicho present, but she didn't panic, war was something she was familiar with.

Short-lived opponents fazed together, she couldn't even remember the one that had torn up her abdomen with its short, sharp claws.

Unconsciously, Kimiko rested her hand on the barely discernible bump that rested below the disfiguring scars, as she recalled the feel of those claws penetrating not only her skin, but her insides as well; remembering the way the creature had cruelly twisted its hand before she had lopped it off, having to carefully draw out the claws herself.

After that was when things really got blurry for her, the blood loss and pain that came with every tiny twitch of her body.

She couldn't remember how her right arm had ended up broken, but she recalled it had been useless for the rest of the battle.

It hadn't been long after then that someone had stabbed her...

Kimiko frowned. She still couldn't form a clear image of the assailant, but she could remember the sound of her voice, the flow of her words...if only she could remember what...

For the first time, thinking back, something occurred to her.

"Naoki," she interrupted him. "Were there any humans possessed?"

Naoki frowned thoughtfully. "I don't think so," he shook his head. "There were quite a number of human souls around, a human war had taken place there some time before...that's why there were so many lesser shinigami in the Real World in the first place."

"I remember," Kimiko nodded. "But I have the strangest feeling all of a sudden that I was stabbed by a human woman."

"Stabbed?" Naoki frowned. "You mean that bone?"

Kimiko nodded again. "Suddenly I'm almost positive that she wasn't a soul and definitely not a Hollow of any kind...I can't recall any kind of possessed reiatsu about her either," she rubbed a temple as it began to throb.

"Curious," Naoki frowned thoughtfully. "If what you say is true, this woman could have been the ringleader. Did she say anything to you? Give you any clues?"

"She said something," Kimiko admitted. "But I don't remember what," she shook her head. "I wasn't in any condition to be clearly remembering anything."

"How do you know what you claim to remember isn't the result of a hallucination brought on by your injuries?"

"That's a valid point. But even if what I just said wasn't true, it doesn't change the fact that I had to have felt a human presence that wasn't possessed at some point during that battle. Were there humans around?"

"No," Naoki shook his head. "Definitely not. That battlefield was only filled with the dead."

"Even more peculiar is the fact that no matter how you look at it, if she was human, she would be dead by now," Kimiko frowned thoughtfully. "If she somehow ended up in Rukongai it would explain why the majority of the possessed we have gone up against were all from there...but that doesn't explain why we wouldn't have been attacked earlier..."

She paused to think and Naoki could practically see the wheels in her brain working. He had seen it before of course, many times over during their mutual years as taicho. Inari Kimiko had always been quick to come up with all the possibilities when it came to battle strategies.

Since transferring into the Royal Guard, Naoki now knew that this was a skill she had picked up at a young age, along with the title of Samurai Hime.

People told stories of her bravery, sung songs in her honor, and worshipped her very name. And the Spirit King was always the first to sing her praises.

During the first few years he had lived in the Royal Plain, Naoki had thought that the stories told at festivals or around campfires were just myths, and how often were stories from "legend" real?

When his fellow soldiers had realized he didn't believe, they had acted as if he had committed a crime, and told him just how real the Samurai Hime was.

She was ward to the current Spirit King, though rumors said she was his illegitimate daughter. Up until a little over a century or so before, she had lived in the Royal Plain and even now returned when she was summoned.

When the name Inari Kimiko was mentioned, Naoki had almost fallen over. They hadn't believed him when he said he knew her, but her name was enough to make him believe them, after all, he had seen her pull off her powerful bankai when she was bleeding out. After that all the stories of the Samurai Hime and the little he had known about Inari Kimiko, fell together and made plenty of sense.

Around fifty years after he had joined the Zero Squad, there had been a brief rebellion of the people against the King. Kimiko had arrived, as summoned, to command a section of the army. Naoki himself had been under the command of one of the princes, who had come across both bitter and relieved when he had seen the Samurai Hime appear at the head of one platoon.

The battle had ended quickly after that, many of the rebels retreating in fear when they noticed her presence. She was a natural leader and a terrifying enemy.

"I've got it," Kimiko clapped her hands together suddenly, startling Naoki out of his memories.

"She wasn't sent to Rukongai, she became a Hollow after she died," Kimiko turned to him. "This strange ability to completely possess and zombefy someone must be something she had as a human and has only just regained. Perhaps she was turned into an arrancar and regained it?"

"But no one remembers their life once they die,"

Kimiko sighed heavily. "You're right."

"It was a good theory though,"

Kimiko shrugged. "It's only a good theory when it's valid or believable. It doesn't work so it isn't a good theory. Another dead end."

She stood and stretched. "Dusk is fast approaching, I need to get back to the other women. I know my father will ask about me. Tell him everything is well…and if you remember anything else, let me know?"

Naoki nodded. "Of course. Send my regards to Ukitake. Tell him well done in bagging the beauty."

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Any other day I would hit you for a comment like that, but there are children present," she nodded in the direction of the playground. "Now, which way did we come from?"

She turned and wondered off.

Naoki shook his head as he watched her go…in the wrong direction.

* * *

Kimiko was finally ready to admit that she was well and truly and utterly lost.

Feeling light headed from lack of food now that the sun was beginning to set in an array of beautiful colours, Kimiko sent a hell butterfly to Unohana, hoping the doctor wasn't far enough away that she wouldn't arrive before Kimiko fainted.

She leant back against a wall and watched as the thing called a car moved past her.

"Ano,"

Kimiko glanced up at the noise, seeing an orange haired girl frowning worriedly at her.

"You look lost."

"I am," Kimiko nodded. "Most definitely."

"Would you like to come back to my house? I have a phone you can use,"

"A phone?" Kimiko frowned confused.

The girl nodded.

_**What is a 'phone'?**_ Kiyoshi wondered.

_Hell if I know_, Kaida responded.

_Shush_, Kimiko warned.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kimiko questioned. "For that matter how do _you_ know you can trust _me_?"

The girl blinked, the thought seeming to have never crossed her mind.

"You wouldn't have food would you?" Kimiko asked instead.

The girl grinned and held up the bags she was carrying.

"I was just on my way home to make dinner."

Kimiko's stomach growled.

"Well that's good enough for me," Kimiko grinned back sheepishly. "Lead the way. I'm Inari Kimiko by the way."

"Inoue Orihime,"

* * *

The sun had set when Orihime found some of the most powerful women in Seireitei on her doorstep.

"Orihime!" Rangiku squealed and breasts were pressed together in a tight hug. "I'm home!"

"We came to fetch Kimiko-chan," Unohana smiled politely. "It is good that you found her. I shudder to think what trouble she could have gotten into if left alone in an unfamiliar place for too long. It might have taken us all night to track her down."

"You're making me sound like a child, Hana-sempai," Kimiko whined from the table inside.

As the women moved inside, only Yoruichi, Reiko, Nanao and Kiyone had accompanied Rangiku and Unohana.

"Orihime-chan, how do you know about Seireitei?" Kimiko wondered as the women joined them at the table.

"She's one of the shinigami daiko's companions," Kiyone told her. "Inoue-san, Inari Taicho has just reclaimed the Ninth squad."

"Ah, you are the new taicho Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san mentioned?"

Kimiko smiled and continued to eat something that looked…frightening.

"What are you eating?" Reiko wondered.

Orihime lit up.

"It's tofu and banana ramen with soy sauce and nuts."

Rangiku was the only new addition that didn't go green at the idea.

"Orihime-chan is a fabulous cook, ne?" she gushed, helping herself to her own bowl.

Kimiko nodded, too busy eating.

"Sensei, how can you eat that?" Yoruichi wondered.

"What do you mean Yori-chan?" Kimiko frowned in confusion. "It tastes terrific."

"But the flavours…?" she trailed off.

"Well nothing is burnt," Kimiko shrugged at her deshi. "So it's already better than my cooking," she paused when she realized she had finished her bowl. "Orihime-chan, is there enough for me to have another bowl?"

Orihime nodded and jumped up to get it for her.

"You don't want to overdo it and eat too much," Unohana warned. "It isn't healthy."

"A third bowl of ramen wont hurt me," Kimiko shrugged as her stomach growled. "See, I'm still starving," she placed a hand lightly over her abdomen.

"Kimiko-dono eats an amazing amount anyway," Reiko told them. "For someone so skinny, I don't know where she puts it all."

Kimiko made a face.

"Eating for two would explain the need for more food," Yoruichi hinted.

Kimiko smiled as Orihime placed the bowl in front of her again and she dug in.

"You just aren't going to let it go, are you?"

Yoruichi grinned cattily. "You know me."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "I do, which means I really don't even need to say it."

Yoruichi pounced on her sensei, hugging her tightly.

"Omedetou* sensei. And after Unohana Taicho said you couldn't."

"Don't doubt Hana-sempai. You've seen the scar, it is startlingly obvious that this baby is a miracle."

"Kimiko-dono, are you really pregnant?" Reiko frowned.

Kimiko sighed heavily. "It was supposed to remain a secret a little longer. Ran-chan, no spreading it around yet."

"Why are you telling me?" Rangiku pouted.

"Because I hear you're the one to go to for all the latest gossip."

Kiyone made a small sound and everyone glanced at her.

"Ukitake Taicho…is going to be…a father?" she sniffled before breaking off into loud sobs.

Kimiko frowned. "Is that girl in love with my husband?"

Everyone nodded and she sighed heavily once again.

"He is so obliviously cruel sometimes. I really thought he'd learned by now," she shook her head disapprovingly. "He smiles and women fall for him instantly. Ukitake Jyuushiro's smile, and the kindness that supports it, is more deadly than Kyouraku Shunsui's charm."

"This happens a lot?" Rangiku wondered.

"Hai," Kimiko nodded. "If you're into overly kind and excessively friendly pretty boys than Aki is the guy you'll fall for."

"Are you jealous?" Rangiku teased.

"Of course not," Kimiko looked offended.

"Sensei, he's your husband, aren't they the qualities that attracted you to him?"

Kimiko blushed a little. "Not exactly. He and I were friends before we were more. He was kind to me and was probably my first true friend. When I met him I didn't care much for materialistic things or a person's looks…I grew up with enough pompous, ass-kissing wealthy-types who thought they were beautiful and special just cause they had money and 'class'," she spat in disgust.

"If you ever ask him, Jyuu would tell you that it wasn't easy for him to become my friend…I wasn't particularly amiable or open to friendship."

"So what made you marry him?" Rangiku wondered, leaning forward excitedly…she'd be getting some gossip after all.

"Well, he wouldn't let me say no,"

This was greeted with silence and Kimiko stopped eating to glance around at them all.

She snorted and a smirk took hold of her lips.

"He wouldn't let me say no because he knew I loved him," the smirk grew. "Besides…he's really good in bed."

Everyone choked and Kimiko couldn't help but laugh at their faces.

"Spill!" Rangiku demanded when she regained herself.

"Yeah sensei," Yoruichi whined. "What makes the sickly pretty boy taicho so good?"

"If you ever saw him naked you wouldn't need to ask," Kimiko chuckled.

"He does look good without his gi on," Rangiku conceded. "Very swoon worthy."

Kimiko grinned. "He has a lot more muscle than people believe. He is very deceptively skinny, especially in the loose uniforms he wears. But ladies, he _isn't_ skinny," there was a glint in her eyes.

By this point, Nanao and Orihime's faces had gone up in blames; Reiko listened on in sick fascination; Kiyone had a little bit of drool starting to form at one corner of her lips, and Unohana went back to calmly sipping the green tea Orihime had supplied her with.

"And good in bed, you say," Rangiku hinted.

"I believe he is what you would call a natural," Kimiko's smirk reappeared. "But the details are my little secret," she frowned. "Except in the instances where people have walked in on us…"

There was more choking noises, gasps and jaws dropping.

"People walk in on you? Sensei, you hentai, where are you doing such intimate things, that people are catching you?"

Kimiko shrugged, unabashed. "It's usually just Shunsui, though there have been a few other interruptions…Aki's old fukutaicho caught us on Jyuu's desk once," her cheeks heated. "That made for some awkward conversation."

"You mean Shiba Kaien Fukutaicho?" Kiyone wondered.

"Hai," Kimiko nodded.

"So he knew you were married?" Kiyone frowned.

Kimiko snorted. "He did after that. Which is Jyuu's fault really, even if he blames me."

"Why would that be?" Rangiku pushed for more dirt.

"Well…Aki is insatiable, I don't know where he ever developed such stamina," Kimiko shook her head, but the smirk was still there. "And it hasn't changed once since we were back at the Academy. Unless he's had an attack, he can just keep _going_…the day Shiba-kun caught us I had gone to drop off a document or something or other…I don't remember, but I did have a valid reason to be there…it's just, Jyuu decided I had come to seduce him because he–"

Unohana cleared her throat to draw their attention.

"I think things may be taking an inappropriate turn," she hinted and Kimiko blushed.

"Okay then, let's just say my husband has always been the three As. Amorous, Adventurous and Attentive," Kimiko grinned.

"I'm never going to be able to look at Ukitake Taicho the same," Rangiku grinned. "He seems like such an all-round goody-goody."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "Then you don't know enough about what he, Shunsui and I did while we were at the Academy."

"Like what?"

"Well, I wouldn't know where to start," Kimiko rolled her eyes. "I know that one of the walls in the mess hall still isn't the right colour, that's from when…"

Unohana cleared her throat again and Kimiko made a whining sound.

"You're taking away all my fun, Hana-sempai,"

Unohana raised an eyebrow at her and Kimiko sighed. No one argued with that face.

There was silence for a time and Kimiko continued eating.

"Inari Taicho?"

Everyone glanced at Kiyone.

"About the baby," she began with a frown. "Did Yoruichi-san mean Unohana Taicho had said you couldn't have children?"

Kimiko nodded. "Quite a long time ago now, I was in a battle that claimed the lives of many shinigami, including powerful taicho and fukutaicho. Those of the Gotei who were present and survived didn't come away unharmed. One of my wounds resulted in me not being able to conceive or carry a child…I'll show you the scar if you like?"

"I would like a proper look at it, if you don't mind," Rangiku leant forward.

Kimiko moved to her knees, so she was high enough for them to see as she raised her top slightly to reveal the old scar.

It was stark white against the natural tan of her skin, slashing most of the way across her lower abdomen in three neat lines before a slight circle and puff of skin indicated the change in direction as it turned and slashed down, cutting off quickly in jagged punctures.

"That's horrible," Orihime gasped.

"You don't even want to hear what happened," Kimiko nodded, covering it back up and sitting down. "And I was very self conscious about it for a while, especially since it became the stark reminder that Jyuu would never be a father…I wouldn't even let him see it."

*FLASHBACK*

_Jyuushiro approached her as soon as she walked in._

_He smiled proudly and leant in to give her a sweet congratulatory kiss._

"_Omedetou, you're one of us now," he indicated her brand new taicho haori._

_Kimiko nodded and moved around him to their bedroom so she could change into her sleeping yukata._

_Jyuushiro watched her back as it was bared to him._

_She still had bandages wrapped around most of her torso, even though it had been a month since she was released from the Fourth after the battle._

_She had barely let him touch her since the day they had brought her home and seemed to become even more reserved as the time passed._

_He had spoken to Unohana just that morning at his checkup and she had said Kimiko was allowed to remove the bandages now and she was already reintegrating into her usual physically strenuous daily life._

_Jyuushiro moved forward once she was changed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaving a light kiss on the back of her neck before she took her hair down._

"_Aki…" she trailed off on a sigh._

_He turned her to face him and kissed her._

_As the kiss began to deepen, Kimiko pulled back, pushing him away._

"_I don't feel up to it," she refused to meet his eyes._

"_I don't believe you,"_

_Kimiko frowned but still didn't look up at him._

"_Unohana Taicho said you shouldn't even still be wearing the bandages, so this is about them, isn't it…the scars?"_

_Kimiko's face fell and she turned away._

"_I don't understand," Jyuushiro moved until he was standing only a centimeter behind her. "You've never been self conscious about scars before. Why are these ones any different?"_

"_They're very different," was all she said._

_Jyuushiro sighed, thinking he may understand now._

"_Is it because you don't want to seem weakened?" he wondered. "I know you haven't regained your full strength yet thanks to that wound on your lung; but you will never be weak in my eyes, not while you are standing before me. And the other one," he shook his head, wrapping his arms tightly around her, refusing to let her go even though she struggled. "I _told_ you…I'm _not_ upset you can't have a child. Childbirth is risky, and I don't mind not having to risk you. I have also said, we never knew if I could have children either; so if the situations were reversed, imagine how you would be feeling right now, if I started to push you away."_

_She stopped._

"_You're right," her shoulders slumped and she nodded, conceding. "You're right."_

_He held her tighter for a moment._

"_I don't ever want to see you like this again, okay?" he spoke forcefully. "It was all out of your hands."_

_After a moment she nodded and he spun her back around to face him._

"_Now," he pulled back a little. "Strip!"_

"_Huh?" Kimiko blinked up at him in surprise._

"_You heard me, strip!" he pointed to her yukata._

_Kimiko frowned at him._

_He raised a single eyebrow and she sighed, undoing the obi and letting the robe fall to the ground._

_From there, Jyuushiro reached out and began to unwind the bandage that covered the wound at her ribs._

_When it was revealed, he traced his fingertips over it lightly before leaning down to kiss it._

_When his koishii gasped, he smirked and his tongue darted out to trace the edges of the tiny scar._

_Kimiko gasped again and his smirk grew when he heard her swallow audibly._

_He felt her tense when he began to unbind the bandage around her abdomen._

_He couldn't help but make a noise and pull back at the sight of the scarring there._

"_Kami-sama," he breathed, this was the first he was seeing of any of her wounds._

_Kimiko was surprised by the tears in his voice._

"_You must have been in so much pain," Jyuushiro's fingers trembled as they lightly traced the lines of the scarring._

_Kimiko fisted her hand in his hair._

"_If it helps…by the time Unohana came, I was numb._

_Jyuushiro shook his head. "That doesn't help at all."_

_He leant in and kissed along the lines, now needing her more than ever, simply to confirm she was really alive and well and with him._

_Her hand fisted tighter and he stood to kiss her, beginning to pull off his own clothing._

*FLASHBACK END*

"Do you want me to try and heal it?" Orihime wondered.

Kimiko's smile was slightly sad. "If Hana-sempai couldn't heal it, then it isn't meant to be healed…but really, it doesn't matter anymore, she said I wouldn't have children, yet look, I'm having a baby anyway," one corner of her mouth quirked up. "So for now, things can stay as they are."

"As the child of Ukitake Jyuushiro and Inari Kimiko, it will be one very powerful baby," Yoruichi commented. "And very spoiled."

"Spoiled?" Orihime frowned.

"Aa," Yoruichi nodded. "Kyouraku for an "uncle" and godfather; Yamamoto as a grandfather-figure; me as a big sister-figure. Baby Ukitake will also be surrounded by the Gotei from the instant it is born…" she trailed off, but everyone got the idea.

"Hmmm, you're right," Kimiko frowned. "We'll have to work out what to do about the 'spoiled' part…"

"We need to celebrate," Rangiku jumped to her feet. "Nanao-chan, contact the others. Yoruichi-san, contact Urahara-san and get him to watch Yachiru, where we're going, she can't follow."

An hour later, most of the women were vividly blushing as men danced and stripped down in front of them at a Strip Club Rangiku had led them to.

Another hour after that, Kimiko was the only one sober (though some had had more than others) and still blushing.

When they finally left at closing some time in the wee hours of the morning, Kimiko found herself supporting Soifon and leading the tipsy Nanao by the hand; the rest of the women trailing behind, trying (and often failing) to support each other.

Unohana at least, hadn't had enough alcohol that she wasn't sensible enough to help out and was encouraging the stragglers to keep moving with her frightening smiles.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi, Rangiku and Reiko, still extremely hyped from the alcohol, were running and dancing around up ahead, singing songs at the top of their lungs.

Kimiko sighed heavily.

"I really hope Aki doesn't hear about this," she muttered to herself…

…Back in the Seireitei, Ukitake Jyuushiro sneezed yet again that night, before rolling over and trying to fall back into his restless sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Byakuya turned the note over in his slightly trembling fingers.

He stopped and read it over again.

Inari Kimiko certainly knew how to make someone feel responsible.

It was time, he decided.

Reiko had to know.

When she got back, he'd tell her the truth…even if waiting out the week until she returned destroyed his sanity, he _would_ tell her.

**

* * *

A/N:** I didn't get a chance to properly edit this chapter…so let me know if you spotted any mistakes…I'm sure I've missed them…and of course, as always, please drop a review…

*Omedetou = congratulations


	36. Chapter 36

**Usual disclaimer applies…**

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay everyone, I ended up going away for a week and I didn't get this chapter up before I left, then I didn't get much time to write…and it's taken me forever to get what I hand wrote typed and the rest of the chapter finished…I was trying to make it longer than usual…but I didn't really succeed and sorry again everyone, but I've been glossing over things a little to save time and speed things up a bit…I'm just no where near where I wanted to be at this point in the fic…on the plus side…I laughed writing a few of the scenes in this chapter…

**Credit:** belongs to Ms. Dragon again for her help in brainstorming when my brain was not cooperating with me (as per usual). Also to Snowkid for her idea.

* * *

CHAPTER 36

Kimiko ran her hand over the beautiful flower petals, admiring the texture of the unfamiliar plant.

She stretched her legs out in front of her and leant back on her elbows, enjoying the slight warmth of the early morning sun.

She loved moments like this. Moments where everything was quiet except for nature herself in the rustling leaves, restless winds and twittering birds.

Kimiko felt Reiko's approach but didn't bother to open her eyes when she arrived.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find you in the middle of a garden," Reiko sat cross-legged beside her mentor.

"You're up early Rin-chan, considering last night's happenings," Kimiko commented in return.

Reiko let out a small moan.

"I'm not awake willingly, believe me. Everything about me is protesting being anywhere other than bed, but Hiroto popped up and woke me because he couldn't locate _you_ to give you an apparently urgent message," she sighed. "If I didn't love the man, I swear I'd kill him the next time I see him. Why are you awake so early?"

"Long story, but I never got to sleep to begin with," Kimiko admitted with a shrug. "What was the urgent message?"

"Sakura-hime is coming to visit once you've returned to Seireitei."

"How is _that_ urgent?"

Reiko shrugged. "That's why I said I would kill him if I didn't love him. He also said that he thinks it would be worthwhile if you spoke to the soldiers stationed here while you're in the Real World. You know, boost their morale and make sure they know you haven't abandoned them just because you returned to being a Gotei taicho."

"Shouldn't you be doing the same with your subordinates then?"

"Hey," Reiko jumped to her own defense. "My term ended, it's a little different to the Ryuukin leaving."

Kimiko chuckled. "I'm just joshing you. Do you mind finding out where everyone is stationed for me?"

Reiko nodded. "I'll get Momo-chan to send me the file."

"How are things going with Kuchiki?" Kimiko wondered after a moment.

Reiko shrugged. "We've called a truce, I guess. I'm feeling horribly indecisive about it all. I want to be with him," she cleared her throat in embarrassment. "…in the romantic sense, but I don't want to get my heart broken again. Then I want to just be friends with him, but I don't think I'd ever be satisfied with just that…not to mention I don't think he'd be satisfied with just that, he's the one that made the first move originally after all. All I know for sure at the moment is that it can't and won't be the same as it was…but I feel like I'm waiting for a bomb to go off and we just keep circling around it…"

"You really need to talk to him about this," Kimiko commented, the look on her face saying she had absolutely no understanding of and therefore no helpful advice, for what Reiko was going through.

"I know," Reiko rolled her eyes, nodding. "But he's so stubborn sometimes that I'm too afraid he'll just refuse to see things my way," she moaned and flopped back to lie flat, covering her eyes with an arm to shadow them from the sunlight. "Basically I'm just scared shitless and I _hate_ my uncertainty."

Kimiko lay back also.

"Rin-chan, have you thought that perhaps he is having the same problems, the same uncertainties?" she suggested. "You're pretty stubborn yourself. Perhaps you should talk it out when you go back at the end of the week?"

Reiko sighed heavily. "Can't I avoid it some more and we talk about something else?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "By all means."

"You're actually having a child, you must be thrilled."

Kimiko nodded. "That's one of many emotions I'm feeling. They all just swirl about a lot every time I think about it…to be honest I'm completely freaked out by it," she admitted reluctantly.

"And Ukitake Taicho?"

"He's excited but I can tell he's pretty worried about it too, especially after the problems his kaasan went through birthing his youngest brother. We haven't really sat down and spoken about it yet, though we both know we really ought to. And you," Kimiko frowned now. "We really need to do something about you still calling my husband 'Ukitake Taicho'. You call me by my first name after all, even if you insist on tacking on the '-dono'; besides, you and he are both taicho, you're equals."

"I could argue that, but since it's you and arguing with you only exhausts your opponent, I don't think I'll bother," Reiko decided dryly, ignoring Kimiko's unashamed grin. "When Ukitake Taicho gives me permission to call him something other than that, that's when I'll stop referring to him in such a way."

Kimiko just rolled her eyes again in response and sent off a jigokucho* before Reiko could stop her.

"What was that for? You shouldn't send out jigokucho for something so insignificant!"

Kimiko poked out her tongue childishly. "Too late now," she grinned proudly. "Besides, he'll be happy to hear from me."

Reiko glanced over as Kimiko fell into silence and saw her expression was the same as Reiko had seen a small number of times over the last 30 years, but not once since their return to Seireitei.

It was a combination of sadness, longing and acceptance that looked wholly out of place on Kimiko's face…but Reiko finally understood it.

"You miss him."

Kimiko blinked at her in surprise before nodding.

"I always miss him, even when we just go off to work for the day," Kimiko smiled a beautiful, soft smile. "For a while when we were much younger, we believed Jyuushiro didn't have much time to live thanks to his illness. Everyday together was precious, a blessing, and not to be taken for granted. I realized all that after we got married and following a particularly severe fit.

"Aki had the attack shortly after I graduated the Academy. He spent an entire day with blood coming out each time he coughed, sometimes even when he just breathed. He was fevered and delirious for a little more than a week. Nothing could calm him, not even my presence. He doesn't remember just how bad he got, or the things he let slip. I had never seen him so bad, and I don't think I've seen him that bad since," Kimiko shuddered at the memory. "That was when Shun and I vowed we'd make sure Jyuu would live the fullest possible life.

"One thing is for sure, the day Hana-sempai told Jyuushiro he wasn't going to die…" she shook her head in awe. "He and Shun came home grinning like idiots that day. Jyuu swooped me up and spun me around until we were both dizzy. He kissed me until my knees were almost too weak to stand, and then he told me," she chuckled fondly at the memory. "I was so relieved I actually swooned, _me_. Though that may have had something to do with the spinning and the kissing…"

Reiko couldn't help but grin at the image of a swooning Kimiko…it was just too unbelievable and…comical.

"Rin-chan," Kimiko turned serious. "Living with Jyuu's illness…it's the one experience that would make me say, don't hesitate with Kuchiki. Just go for it. So what if he breaks your heart again? You survived it once before, and if you love him any time together would be worth it…if Aki had died, it would have about killed me too, but I knew it all going in…" she trailed off with a slight smile. "I've always said that I don't regret anything. That's because we always made sure that we had no regrets."

She looked to Reiko.

"Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't regret if you left your romance with Kuchiki unfinished?"

* * *

Jyuushiro rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

The sun had only just come up and he was awake again after a night of the most restless sleep he'd had in months.

His eyes were the only thing to move as he watched the jigokucho flutter in and circle around him until he heard his wife's voice.

"Anata," she cooed…_cooed_? Kimiko didn't coo.

Jyuushiro sat up, frowning worriedly.

"I have Rin-chan here still calling you 'Ukitake Taicho' and it's annoying me; may she call you something else?"

He burst out laughing.

No wonder; she was teasing Reiko…

Still chuckling, he sent off his own reply.

A cough gripped him and he cursed the fates that would make Kimiko feel guilty if she found out about the fit he could feel coming.

He just hoped he would be recovered by the time she returned.

* * *

Everyone was up and dreaming about their hangovers when Yachiru and Kimiko dragged them out of the Urahara Shoten.

"Chi-chan, what should we do today?" Kimiko asked Yachiru.

"Animals! I wanna see the animals!" she started to bounce around them all excitedly.

"The zoo," Rangiku groaned. "She wants to go to the zoo. Can we get coffee first? I need something to help with the headache, why are we up so early anyway?"

"Coffee? Zoo?" Kimiko frowned in confusion.

"You'll see," Unohana told her.

And they saw.

When they reached the zoo, Nanao and Rangiku were quick to branch off to buy everyone coffee, while Kimiko and Yachiru argued about what to see first, yanking the paper map between them, glaring at each other.

Unohana had to finally step in, pointing in a random direction and saying they would start with that path, just as Nanao and Rangiku returned with the coffees, distributing them quickly.

"Are you sure it is wise for Kimiko-dono to have coffee?" Reiko wondered. "She's pretty alert already."

"It's all alright, we got her a mocha, coffee and chocolate," Rangiku informed her. "There's hardly any coffee in there but she wanted to try it."

"But I don't think Kimiko-dono has ever tried chocolate either," Reiko frowned.

She had been right to worry.

Kimiko had barely gotten halfway through her mocha before the coffee and chocolate combination had her acting just like Yachiru, running around and grinning excitedly at everything.

The rest of the S.W.A watched on in fascinated horror as Kimiko and Yachiru chatted to each other at a hundred miles per second, made fun of their companions and the animals together as they jumped from the barriers of one cage to the next; and generally attracted a lot of attention from fellow zoo goers.

"Is anyone else getting flashes of Kimiko Taicho being just like Yachiru when she was a child?" Soifon wondered, her mouth agape.

Even the heads of those who knew the truth of Kimiko's childhood and upbringing, or the way she had once been, were nodding as the image of the way Kimiko should have been as a child flew through their minds.

When Kimiko – at Yachiru's goading – tried to climb into the tiger cage, "to play with the cute little neko-chan*," Unohana called enough and dragged her and Yachiru away wearing twin matching pouts of disappointment.

"We should make sure to let Ukitake Taicho know never to let Inari Taicho near such drinks again," Kiyone commented.

* * *

Kimiko was still running high when they all went to a karaoke restaurant for dinner.

All but Unohana and Nanao (who were more than happy to remain sober after the previous night's drinking), made sure to get drunk as quickly as they could manage without making themselves sick and soon they were all (again minus Nanao and Unohana) were happily joining Yachiru and Kimiko at the microphone, singing away at the top of their lungs.

When they finally returned to the Urahara Shoten, Kimiko and Yachiru collapsed, exhausted, and fell into heavy sleep.

Nanao and Unohana retreated to a quiet area at the back of the Shoten, where they found Tessai, and spent some time reading in peace.

…which meant they weren't aware of the trouble being contrived in the other room.

Urahara had joined the other women in their drunken merriment and soon they were plotting a new experiment with him…

* * *

The following morning, when Kimiko caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror, there was hell to pay.

Being the only man involved, Urahara was the only one she physically took her crackling temper out on, beating him black and blue; but the women involved all had to deal with her frighteningly frigid glare (Kiyone even broke down in tears at the glare, apologizing profoundly for her involvement and worrying about her beloved taicho's reaction to what they had done to his wife's beautiful hair).

Kimiko spent the following hour locked in the bathroom with Nanao and Unohana, trying to wash the purple and orange streaks from her hair with next to no luck.

"We could always dye it back," Unohana suggested after a time.

Kimiko made a mewling sound.

Nanao returned.

"They found the cartons of the dye they used. Good news is, it isn't permanent dye but it will be a few weeks before you will have washed it all out. Since I don't think it would be very good for a taicho of the Gotei to be walking around the Seireitei with purple and orange hair, even if she is one as scary and powerful as you, the bad news becomes the only two options we now have,"

Nanao held up two new, unopened cartons.

"Bleach, which apparently ruins your hair; or black, which will wash out eventually with the purple and orange and will have no other side effects."

Kimiko made the mewling sound again, but made the choice.

"Black," she sighed heavily. "Aki's going to hate it though. He loves my hair as much as I love his. He'll be mad when he finds out what happened and Aki can hold a grudge much, much longer than anyone else I've ever known…except perhaps for my gibo*. It won't be pleasant."

She sulked for the rest of the day, running her fingers through her now black hair.

* * *

The following day enough was enough and everyone was quick to drag Kimiko out shopping in an effort to cheer her up.

When they started to lead her through maternity wear and children's shops, Kimiko quickly began to melt and forgive them all; more so when they all decided to each buy something for the baby, coming away with different kinds of toys, unisex baby clothes (Unohana refused to give out any hints as to the baby's gender, at Kimiko's…insistence) and various other baby related things.

While shopping in a department store, Kimiko bought Jyuushiro a pair of the fabulously sexy pants known as skinny-leg denim jeans, looking forward to seeing him wearing them.

She marveled at the box the humans had named a television and was sorely tempted to join Yachiru when she started to jump on one of the thick and bouncy futons called a mattress.

The horrified sales assistant arrived to tell the pink haired S.W.A president off for her actions (Yachiru's only response was to poke out her tongue) and while the sales assistant was looking around at the group of S.W.A women, as if to assess and locate who Yachiru was most likely to belong to, Yachiru took a bite out of her arm and went back to her air flips.

Kimiko and Unohana took the opportunity to move in quickly.

"Not to worry, I'm a doctor," Unohana smiled and began to examine the sales woman's arm where the bite resided.

"I'm _so_ sorry ma'am," Kimiko apologized in the meantime. "Chi-chan is so hard to control at times, even with all of us keeping an eye on her," she indicated the S.W.A with a wave of her hand. "She's just had such an unconventional upbringing."

"So you're here mother?" the sales woman frowned at Kimiko.

"Sweet Kami-sama, no. I don't have any children of my own just yet. But poor Chi-chan was orphaned when she was just a tiny baby, and I'm told, she was found, adopted and raised by a beast of a man that would make you wet yourself just by catching a glimpse of him."

The woman looked scandalized at the very notion.

"No, really, Zaraki Kenpachi is wild. I've seen him make full grown men run away crying like babies for their mothers," Rangiku chimed in for effect.

"And he doesn't much like it when people deny Yachiru-chan," Unohana added for good measure.

"She's just such an adorable little terror. I'll tell you what though," Kimiko wrapped her arm lightly around sales assistant's shoulders in a friendly manner. "I'll buy that …what's it called again…mattress? And we'll make sure to get her out of the store as subtly and with as little fuss as possible, so long as you don't cause a stir with those charming security guards we were chatting to earlier, okay?"

The sales woman frowned disapprovingly but nodded reluctantly anyway.

Kimiko grinned and made her way over to the bouncing Yachiru.

"Chi-chan," she coaxed. "Come down from there and I'll buy it for you as a special present. I'll make sure to have it brought through to the Eleventh for you."

Yachiru stopped jumping and frowned thoughtfully, considering the bribe.

"I'll get you some sweets on the way back to the Shoten," Kimiko added.

"Really?" Yachiru brightened.

"Hai," Kimiko nodded, holding out her hands. "Come on down now though."

Yachiru jumped from the mattress and into Kimiko's waiting arms, before then climbing up and around to sit on her shoulders.

"Miko-chan, you're the best," Yachiru grinned happily and bounced excitedly, almost unbalancing Kimiko. "And you know, I think you look more scary with black hair. It's cool, Ken-chan will wanna fight you again."

Kimiko's eye twitched once and she took a deep breath to soothe herself.

"Domo, Chi-chan, but that doesn't make me like it any more."

They followed the sales assistant off to pay for the mattress.

* * *

The next morning, Kimiko was surprised when she felt her husband's reiatsu arrive in the World of the Living through a senkei gate.

She moved to join him and Unohana as they talked, and he glanced up and past her when he felt her reiatsu approach, only to do a double take and stare open mouthed at her for a brief moment.

He swore, and stood up, frowning deeply.

"What in Kami-sama's name have you done to your hair?" Jyuushiro demanded.

Kimiko touched her hair briefly, having forgotten momentarily about the…accident.

"It's a long story," Kimiko tried to evade the question. "But what are you doing here? And can't you just be glad to see me?" she pouted.

"Of course," Jyuushiro moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a soft and gentle hello kiss on her lips. "I missed you, but seriously…what the hell? Why is your hair black?"

"It was an accident; I swear I'll explain later. But why are you here? You don't look too good," she increased the presence of her cinnamon-scented reiatsu around them. "Did you come to see Hana-sempai?"

Jyuushiro shook his head. "She called me here, I was surprised by the summons, and I was worried something had happened to you or the baby. But I'm fine, no need for the reiatsu. I had felt an attack coming on, but it was nothing."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Liar," she muttered, cuddling closer to him.

He hugged her back for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry," he pulled back suddenly. "But this black hair is just freaking me out," he shook his head.

"Ukitake-san," Unohana pulled his attention to her. "Don't you want to know why I summoned you here?"

"Aa," Jyuushiro nodded curiously.

"I called you here because I thought you and your wife might appreciate something I've looked into," Unohana began to explain. "Modern medicine here in the World of the Living has enabled their doctors to use a machine contraption to check on and monitor the progress of unborn children. With this contraption, you will be able to see your baby. I thought Ukitake Taicho would want to be present for this."

"Definitely," Jyuushiro nodded. "We can really see our baby?"

Unohana nodded now. "It isn't a very clear picture and it is black and white; but you will be able to see it. It is called an Ultrasound."

"Fascinating," Jyuushiro sounded intrigued. "The Real World has certainly come a long way and invented some amazing objects."

As Unohana and Jyuushiro started a conversation about some of the Human World's modern medicines and machines, Kimiko was glad to notice Reiko's presence approaching and moved over to meet her.

"Here you go," Reiko handed over a folded paper, frowning in Jyuushiro's direction. "Is that Ukitake Taicho? He isn't meant to be here."

Kimiko rolled her eyes at the continued formality of the title but nodded.

"Unohana called him here," she said, unfolding the paper to reveal a map of Karakura Town. "What's this?"

"Stationing of the Dragon Soldiers assigned to the Human World," Reiko pointed to some dotted circles. "They don't have exact locations, just areas they patrol, so we would need to search them out. Each circle is the patrolling area of a different soldier. I'm told they are all fukutaicho and taicho class or high seated officers; so we should be familiar with some of them."

"There are a lot of circles here. How are the divisions being run then? If all of their high ranks are here?"

"If a taicho is stationed here, their fukutaicho isn't, and vice versa; just as you always said things should be run in these circumstances," Reiko smiled at Kimiko's question. She was too used to being the one making the final decisions and running the show; now it wasn't here sole duty, she was worried about how her sister was coping without her. "It's sort of like how Momo-chan and I are swapping halfway through this two week break so the squad isn't left unattended. Same as how Unohana Taicho's fukutaicho stayed behind."

"I think that one was because Hana-sempai wants to keep an eye on me…which is probably wise since I tried to climb into a tiger's cage the other day. That could have been really bad for me and the baby; which is what she is worried about. She thinks I'll do something stupid…and I don't blame her. You know better than many that I tend to forget to think things through when it comes to my own health."

Reiko nodded, recalling a number of times.

Jyuushiro joined them, frowning at his wife.

"What's this about a tiger's cage?" he questioned.

Kimiko blushed but didn't say anything, so Jyuushiro turned to Reiko expectantly.

"Let's just say that you should never allow Kimiko-dono to have coffee or chocolate…or a combination of the two," Reiko glanced away, not wanting to be pulled into anything that could be turned against her.

Jyuushiro turned back to Kimiko questioningly.

"There's another story I need to hear," he raised a dark eyebrow at her.

"The idea of these two weeks was that what happens in Karakura Town stays in Karakura Town," Kimiko mumbled.

The other eyebrow went up.

"You'll like some of her purchases though," Reiko snickered.

Kimiko shot her a look.

"What purchases would those be?" Jyuushiro wondered.

"You'll see when I return hime," Kimiko blushed and glanced away again.

Before he could question her any further, Kimiko turned to him abruptly.

"Speaking of purchases, get into your gigai, quickly," she grinned. "I bought you some clothes; I want to see what they look like."

Kimiko lead him to her room and pulled out some clothes for him as he climbed into the gigai he had used during the beach trip earlier in the year.

"Put these on," she handed the clothes to him and left the room to make sure no one went in while he was in the process of changing.

While she was waiting, Yoruichi joined her.

"Yori-chan," Kimiko looped her arm through the crook of her student's elbow. "I've been meaning to have a little chat with you."

"About?" and eyebrow went up.

"You remind me of a neko."

"…"

Kimiko snorted. "Joking," she rolled her eyes. "That wasn't what I was going to say. I may not be your sensei anymore, even if you still call me sensei on occasion; but I'm still concerned about your wellbeing."

Yoruichi frowned curiously now, wondering what her sensei was going to ask her about.

"It's in regards to Kisuke-kun…have you jumped his bones yet?"

"…"

Yoruichi's face slowly went up in flames at the idea.

Kimiko raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Yoruichi finally stuttered out, embarrassed by the idea. "You know Kisuke and I have always been too good of friends. It would all be ruined if I slept with him. I wouldn't be able to face him again."

Kimiko smiled softly. "I'm glad even you have your girly moments, Yori-chan, but you know something?"

"What?" Yoruichi wondered.

"The strongest bonds of friendship often form the strongest bonds of love," Kimiko smiled lovingly.

"Demo–"

"No buts," Kimiko interrupted. "Life is short, even for us, and you love him, don't you? You always have? You bullied him like crazy growing up."

"I bullied everyone growing up."

Kimiko's eyebrow went up again. "If memory serves, you didn't hide frogs in other children's miso; nor did you fill their cups with bugs legs; or trap them on a wooden raft that floated into the middle of the largest lake in Soul Society…"

"I get the point," Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Of course that last one wouldn't have been nearly so entertaining if you hadn't gotten yourself trapped on it as well…how cats hate the water," Kimiko chuckled at the memory. "But it's really no wonder he developed such a fascination with science."

Yoruichi blushed and made a hissing noise through her teeth.

"But the point was that you love Kisuke-kun, right?"

Yoruichi hesitated and hedged for a moment but buckled under her sensei's unwavering stare and grudgingly nodded her head.

"Well then there's no problem. A blind baka could see he feels the same. He's just too much of a gentleman deep down to make the first move," Kimiko hugged her deshi tightly. "I think it's time you ravished that sexy body of his."

Yoruichi shook her head.

"Things are better as they are now."

"The hell they are,"

They glanced up at the voice.

Urahara shifted around the corner he'd been hiding behind.

"You knew he was there!" Yoruichi accused.

"Who? Me?" Kimiko blinked innocently.

"Yoruichi," Urahara approached her.

She turned to him slowly, her eyes darting about as if to find the quickest escape route.

Right as she was about to take off, Urahara trapped her between the wall and his body, his mouth swooping in for a heated kiss.

Kimiko glanced away, wondering if this was how others felt when they saw she and Jyuushiro kissing like that.

Urahara pulled back and gripped Yoruichi's wrist tightly, dragging her along with him.

"Oi, where are we going?" Yoruichi demanded.

"Where do you think?" Urahara shot back, sending her a mysterious grin over his shoulder. "I'm going to jump your bones in the privacy of our training arena."

Yoruichi gulped nervously, but didn't argue.

Once they disappeared, Kimiko called out.

"Ladies, time to go! Shopping time, everybody up! Now!" she shouted for good measure when she heard disagreement…movement came after that command.

"Kimi," Jyuushiro exited the room. "These pants are really tight."

"They're meant to be," Kimiko turned to face him and her mouth dropped open at the sight.

She gulped audibly and shook herself.

"You can't wear those, I changed my mind…I don't want anyone else but me seeing you in those."

"Too late," Rangiku purred as she exited her room in her skimpy silk nightdress. "Ukitake Taicho, you look very sexy. I suggest you keep them on and drive your wife crazy with lust…I think I can see all of your leg muscles…"

Jyuushiro just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Kimiko's face went up in flames as her husband glanced back to her.

"You like them?"

Kimiko hesitated a moment before nodding.

Jyuushiro grinned. "Then I'll wear them."

"Huh? Nani?" Kimiko was shocked.

"I like this jacket, what is it?"

"Leather," Kimiko sighed, resigned.

In skinny jeans, a printed t-shirt, leather jacket and the sneakers known as Converse, her husband was going to draw a lot of attention…_female_ attention.

* * *

Jyuushiro couldn't believe it.

The alien looking figure curled up on the black and grey screen was their child.

Their baby!

"Kimi," Jyuushiro breathed, barely able to draw his eyes from the image, there was obvious pride in his voice.

When Kimiko didn't say anything, he managed to drag his attention to her, only to see tears in her eyes as she stared at the screen.

"Koishii?"

"It's deformed!" she wailed, bursting into a bout of hormone induced tears.

"Koishii, it's okay," Jyuushiro tried not to laugh as he hugged her.

"You can tell you're first time parents," the woman taking the ultrasound chuckled. "At this stage in the pregnancy it is normal for the baby's head and chest to be out of proportion with the rest of the body. They always look like little aliens until the last few months."

"It's normal?" Kimiko confirmed.

The woman nodded. "Your baby is a little smaller than is usual at this stage, but development seems right on schedule, so there's nothing to worry about," she smiled reassuringly. "If you like I can print out a picture of it for you?"

Both expectant parents nodded quickly.

"Right, now for the heartbeat," the woman adjusted a few little knobs and a thundering sound filled the room.

"It's beautiful and strong and steady,"

Jyuushiro and Kimiko smiled proudly at each other.

"And here we go, the gender of your baby is…"

* * *

(**A/N:** hehe sorry, I know, I'm evil)

* * *

Kimiko couldn't believe it.

Her morning had been fabulous except for the unexpected moment where that woman had told them the sex of their baby even though they had wanted it to be a surprise.

Now she was standing here watching three grown women and a child in the middle of a cat fight with five other women.

"Kami-sama," she sighed heavily and approached.

"Ladies, ladies," she shook her head disapprovingly as she first pulled Rangiku off a bleached, heavily makeup-ed woman.

"Step away from each other," she instructed calmly.

The woman and Rangiku took one good look at her and backed off, however unwillingly, stepping back from each other.

Next Kimiko stepped between Nemu of all people, just in time to stop her from throwing what could only be some kind of poison or toxin going by the glowing red vial.

Kimiko then picked the kicking, slapping, and biting Yachiru up by the back of top and held her up until the woman she had been beating scrambled back and away.

"Chi-chan, do you want me to take away the bouncy futon I bought you because you were fighting people you shouldn't be fighting?"

Yachiru continued to lash out for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest angrily and glaring at the other woman.

Kimiko handed her over to Nemu and moved to stop the woman who was attacking Nanao.

"Nan-chan, why are you involved in a fight?"

"I didn't mean to be," Nanao whined. "I just got dragged into it, I don't even know what it's about."

Kimiko sighed and pulled the woman away from Nanao, only to have her twist around and scrap out some of her cheek with the ridiculously long and brightly coloured claws she was trying to pass as nails.

Kimiko's glare turned to solid ice and the woman shrank back.

"I suggest you leave," Kimiko told them with deadly cold and calm.

The women nodded and left quickly.

Kimiko rounded on those involved.

Even Nemu didn't seem as passive as usual under that stare.

"Who's going to explain?" Kimiko demanded.

"They started it," Rangiku muttered childishly.

Kimiko sighed heavily.

"It's worse than dealing with children," she muttered to herself, trying to decide what approach to take.

**

* * *

A/N:** …not my best chapter…a little rushed…but review anyway and pray that I come up with a better chapter next time…who ever said that holidays allowed more time?...they lied!

*Jigokucho = hell butterfly

*Neko = cat

*Gibo = stepmother


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **applies of course…I can only dream about even being able to draw manga…

**A/N:** A very, very big apology is needed since I've been taking so long to get things written out…I've been crazy busy, stressed out at times, working, uninspired or just plain exhausted over the past couple weeks…so yeah, things are taking a while to form…I hope it's worth the wait…I tried to make it extra long...

* * *

CHAPTER 37

"Shunsui, Shun~sui," Jyuushiro coaxed his friend awake, shaking him roughly. "C'mon Shun, wake up."

"Shove off," Shunsui muttered, rolling over. "Class doesn't start yet."

Jyuushiro chuckled. "What _are_ you dreaming about? We aren't in the Academy anymore, I just need you to wake up. I have something to show you…Shunsui?"

Shunsui just mumbled.

Jyuushiro leant in close to his friend's ear and whispered.

"Shunsui, if you don't get up right now, I'll tell Nanao about the time you lit yourself on fire."

Shunsui bolted upright.

"I'm up, I'm up, _never_ tell such an embarrassing story to anyone," his eyes were wide as he grasped Jyuushiro's collar, pulling him in close. "Understand?"

Jyuushiro chuckled again. "Of course not. I'd fear the retribution too much."

"What did you want to show me?" Shunsui rubbed his eyes and stretched when he stood.

"Come with me," Jyuushiro lead the way out of the Eighth's barracks.

"What is it?" Shunsui whined as he followed.

"I just got back from the World of the Living,"

"Nani?" that seemed to wake him up. "Why were you there? Why didn't you call me to come? Did you see Nanao-chan?"

"Unohana Taicho called me there, I was too worried something had happened to Kimi to think about trying to wake you up."

"Did something happen to Kimi?"

Jyuushiro shook his head. "She's fine…except for her hair."

"Her hair?"

Jyuushiro nodded. "It's black."

"Black?"

"You heard me…and I don't like it…" Jyuushiro's face turned momentarily sour. "But that isn't what we were talking about. And Nanao is fine too."

"So what were we talking about?"

"Why Retsu called me to the Living World," Jyuushiro reached into his gi and pulled out a black and white picture. "We went to see a Human doctor and she took this," he handed Shunsui the image.

"What is it?" Shunsui examined the photo.

"It's a picture of our son," Jyuushiro grinned.

"Eh?" Shunsui glanced up in surprise. "Son?"

Jyuushiro nodded. "The woman who took the photo said it was a girl, but I saw Unohana's face when it was said, so I think the human guessed wrong and we're having a boy–" he was cut off when Shunsui wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Omedetou," Shunsui grinned as he straightened away from his surprised friend and looked down at the picture again. "So this ugly thing is your son…"

"Ugly?" Jyuushiro frowned, offended.

Shunsui chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be cute when he's born."

Jyuushiro sweat-dropped. "Just don't tell Kimi you think her baby is ugly…that could be bad considering how she reacted."

"How was that?"

Jyuushiro made a face. "I'm not telling. If Kimi finds out she'll be mad at me…and you know I'd rather you be mad at me than her."

"What happened to the days when men chose their mates over the women in their beds?" Shunsui sighed.

"Did those days ever exist?" Jyuushiro raised a single eyebrow.

Shunsui frowned. "Now I think about it…if they did exist I never experienced them…"

Jyuushiro made a face. "You make it sound as if I'm a really bad friend."

"Only when you choose Kimi over me,"

"As if you wouldn't choose Nanao over me,"

That gave Shunsui pause.

"Hmmm, you're right,"

Jyuushiro grinned again. "But you may want to make sure the Eighth is in better shape by the time she returns."

Shunsui rolled his eyes. "At least we're getting the paperwork done."

Jyuushiro just shook his head at his friend, fighting back laughter as he took the picture back.

* * *

Kimiko sighed heavily.

She still didn't know what the fight had been about the day before.

To give Yoruichi and Kisuke some space to…work on their relationship, the S.W.A had decided to "move out" of the Urahara Shoten and instead found a cosy little westernized Bed and Breakfast Inn to stay at.

The majority of them had doubled up in rooms in order to save some money, but since they hadn't planned to actually spend a lot of time at the inn, it hadn't seemed like much of a problem.

Which was why Kimiko found it strange that all the members of the association had convened in the room she, Reiko and Unohana, to watch movies on the television that no longer really resembled a box anymore it was so large and thin and rectangular.

They had started out with a movie labeled a romantic comedy. It had been funny and sweet and…boring, especially since Kimiko didn't understand enough about the Real World to fully grasp what was going on most of the time.

They moved on to a paranormal thriller which was much more fun to watch and had the majority of the present women twittering and drooling over the super hot American actors (**A/N:** if anyone cares, I'm referring to a movie called _the Covenant_ here, love that movie).

Finally came the movie Yachiru was most looking forward to.

It was a historical war drama filled with samurai, effects, katana, and blood.

Lots and lots of blood.

When it came to watching a horror movie that featured psychological torment and even more blood and gore than the previous film, Kimiko was starting to disapprove.

She had faced this kind of thing.

Blood and war wasn't foreign to her. It was a big part of her; it was a big part of her past and had always been a constant presence in her life.

…but she didn't enjoy it enough to want to watch it for her enjoyment when she should have been relaxing.

Kimiko glanced across at Reiko who was sitting beside her. She didn't appear to be enjoying it either, and looked about as good as Kimiko imagined she herself looked.

"Rin-chan," Kimiko whispered next to her ear. "Want to come with me? I need some fresh air."

Reiko nodded and both women stood and snuck quietly as possible out of the room.

"Not enjoying the blood and war?" Reiko joked as they reached the inn's common room and curled up in two of the comfy armchairs.

"I highly doubt anyone who has seen any of what we've seen would ever enjoy something like that," Kimiko commented. "Kami but these western chairs are comfortable," she sighed contentedly as she sunk further in. "How were you coping with it?"

"The movie?" Reiko paused. "It brings back memories."

Kimiko nodded in understanding. "Same here."

"Wonder if we're remembering the same thing."

"The incident during the Akai* War?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

Reiko was surprised as she nodded.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was chaos, absolute chaos._

_The Hinote Soutaicho was dead for sure; the seventeenth taicho and Fumio were both down and those that were left of the two teams were starting to panic, cornered as they seemed to be._

'_**Damn it, where's the backup**__?' Raiden was cursing in her mind._

_With everyone panicking as they were and being cut down, it was open for anyone to take control._

_And Reiko didn't want to die amidst panicking men._

"_Everyone form a circle! Back to back people!" she shouted the orders. "Don't give your enemy your back!"_

_Clustered circles formed._

"_Keep calm," she commanded. "Help is on its way."_

_The battle continued on, the Hinote Division members present and still standing seeming to calm down now someone was taking charge._

"_Fukutaicho, there's too many,"_

"_No there isn't. You know the stories of our Ryuukin, of the Samurai Hime; she's taken on more alone. We can do this; we can't let her down."_

"_Hai!" was a collective call and the battle raged on, the fighting spirit renewed in the exhausted soldiers._

…_until the sea of their opponents parted and a single man stepped forward._

_As their enemies drew back, the Dragon Soldiers grew on edge again, the clash of steel halting abruptly._

"_I have a few questions to ask of you," the man spoke in a friendly manner._

_Reiko moved around until she was between the man and her subordinates._

"_Ask them, but there's no guarantee we'll answer,"_

"_After dealing with my method of questioning, I think you will," he smirked and, surprisingly, called out to the katana they now all realized was a zanpakutou._

"_Asari, Shin Ikasamashi*,"_

_There was a flash of light._

_A skeletal, ghostlike hand stretched out towards her and sent violent shivers rushing through her when it passed through her body._

_Then, things grew dim._

_At least, as far as Reiko could tell they did._

_The edges of her vision grew black and hazy; her ears felt as if material had been stuffed into them. Her body felt heavy._

'Now_,' a deep, sickeningly soothing voice echoed in her mind. '_Why don't you tell me all about your precious Ryuukin_?'_

"_No," Reiko murmured._

'_**We aren't traitors, to so easily give up information**__,' Raiden echoed her sentiments._

_Reiko gasped as a stabbing pain shot through her head._

_It felt like someone was clawing through her brain._

_As scenes and images of memories flickered through her mind, she realized that her enemy was literally searching through her head in order to find information; as simply as if he were flipping through a book._

'_**Resist**__,' Raiden ordered, sending a wave of fire out in an effort to defend his master._

_Reiko retreated into her own mind, finding herself in her fiery Inner World, behind a circle of fire that surrounded her and Raiden as a defense._

'Very clever, Shikamaru Reiko, to hide yourself away before I could finish reading your history. But not to worry, I saw more than enough to weaken your resolve. See, witness your worst moments_,' the voice echoed again, this time louder._

_There was silence except for the violent crackling of the protective flames._

_Then something shifted just beyond the ring of fire and the darkness was transformed, giving way to an image; the scene playing out in front of her as if she was right there, a third party witness…it was the day her brother had been lost._

_It was a day that had always haunted her; the day her brother's life had been exchanged for hers._

_This man, this enemy, was pulling out her worst memories…this was his unique method of torture. Anything that she had felt even remotely guilty for at some point in her life was drawn out and shown to her in vivid detail._

_Ho would have thought that such a distinctive practice of abuse could work so well._

_Raiden kept telling her not to succumb. To hold strong. But it was obvious that even his resolve was cracking the more he was involved in the memories._

_The second the blazing wall weakened, the ghostlike hand reached out to her again at an amazingly fast pace and a deafening buzzing pierced her head more painfully than anything she had ever felt before._

_After what felt like an eternity the feeling suddenly seemed to rip out of her mind and she was ripped out of her Inner World right along behind it._

_She forcefully opened her heavy, aching eyes to stare into the blind, disbelieving eyes of the man that had been her mental tormentor._

_Next she noticed the katana that had been stabbed almost to the hilt through his neck, blood dripping from the sharp blade that had gone in one side and out the other with frightening ease._

_Reiko flinched when that blade turned and sliced out, cutting through jugular and spraying flecks of blood everywhere._

_She could feel the thick, warm drops when they hit her skin._

"_Rin-chan?"_

_Reiko hadn't realized she had collapsed to her knees until Kimiko was crouching before her, a gentle hand placed on her shoulder._

_Reiko spotted the bloodied katana held unthreateningly in Kimiko's hand before glancing up into the worried two-coloured gaze._

"_I didn't…break…did I?" Reiko questioned worriedly._

_A ghost of a smile tipped one corner of Kimiko's lips up._

"_No, you didn't. I'm proud of you Rin-chan; you held everyone together."_

_Reiko smiled in relief before her eyes rolled back in her head and exhaustion overtook her mind and body, sending her spiraling into black oblivion…_

_Unfortunately, it didn't stay black for long._

_The scenes that had been taken from her memories and played out in front of her surfaced again, consuming the quiet blackness…

* * *

_

_Kimiko stood beside the window of the infirmary, looking out._

_She had arrived too late._

_She understood that death came with war and no matter what she would never be able to save everybody; she had always known this and had lost many comrades over the years she had been a shinigami._

…_but this time…if only she had arrived a little earlier…_

_Reiko hadn't been the only one to have been mind rapped; but she was only one of three still alive after ending it._

_Two of the three, including Reiko, were still in comas after a week._

_The one to have woken had needed to be ruled unstable and there was nothing any of them could do to help him._

_Reiko sighed and Kimiko glanced over even though it wasn't the first time she had heard the name "Byakko" fall from her subordinate's lips since she had begun to show signs of potentially waking._

_Kimiko glanced over at the strange contraption that she had been told was tracking Reiko's erratic dream patterns._

_It was running smoothly now, no more extreme spikes._

"_I hope you're having better dreams now Rin-chan," Kimiko sighed, rubbing her head tiredly._

"_Ryuukin-sama?"_

_Kimiko glanced up as Reiko's doctor entered._

"_Visiting time has ended for the day and Sakura-hime has called a meeting with the Soutaichos that you need to attend."_

_Kimiko nodded. "Sensei, just tell me, how do you think Rin-chan is doing? Do you think she'll come out of this all right?"_

"_I honestly can't say," the doctor shook his head. "In terms of her dream patterns, she seems to be doing better than the others have done, or have been doing; but we can't know anything for sure until she wakes up. Either way she's not going to remain completely unaffected by this occurrence."_

"_I've heard a few rumors about Rin-chan," Kimiko sighed. "Saying she has very little resolve and goes off on drinking binges after battles because her mental state was already a little unstable."_

"_There are a few points of concern, but I cannot disclose any of them."_

"_Not even to the Ryuukin?" Kimiko raised a single questioning eyebrow in a manner that suggested she already knew he couldn't._

_His only response was to blush a little._

_Kimiko let a chuckle slip out. "It's okay sensei, I imagine a lot of it is personal business that she would talk about if she wanted others to know. All things considered it is probably something that happened when she was still in Seireitei."_

_Kimiko paused, taking a moment to think._

"_Would you allow me to try something?"_

"_What would that something be?"_

"_I've been discovering my abilities as the Ryuukin lately,"_

"_Remember not to push yourself," he warned, interrupting her. "All the more superior doctors in Eisei Division know you have just barely recovered; and after exerting yourself in that battle last week as much as you did–"_

_Kimiko interrupted this time with a roll of her eyes._

"_That's part of what I'm discovering. I knew my limits before I became the Ryuukin and I knew when I could and couldn't push those limits…those have changed now, especially after being weakened for so long. I'm not the kind to be pampered and fussed over; and I wont risk being weakened again so quickly…so I'm taking it slowly, a bit at a time, and strengthening myself again as I go. At the same time I'm trying to learn about these new abilities I have. It's already been a year since I woke up. No one wants to protect a Ryuukin who is weak and I've never been the kind to let my subordinates go into battle without me to lead them."_

"_On the other hand your subordinates have been annoyed by your interference in their routines."_

"_Yeah, well," Kimiko shrugged indifferently. "It often takes people a while to warm up to me. They'll get used to it."_

"_You were in your coma for an unusually long time…"_

"_Which was mostly out of my control; but I can understand how it might make everyone feel I'm not worthy to have the title or powers."_

"_Well, unlike everyone else, I like your attitude," the man smiled. "Rumors have said a number of things about you, including that you don't want to be here; but you've still dived in head on. There have been a growing number of soldiers in here complaining about pulled muscles and various other injuries because of your new training methods, but that just makes me realize that they were never in much shape to be fighting to begin with. It's no wonder we lose so many soldiers."_

_Kimiko shrugged._

_There was silence._

"_I guess I'll head off then," Kimiko shuffled her feet. "I'll be back again. But you know to let me know if there's any kind of change?"_

_The doctor nodded._

"_Wait, you sidetracked me, I wanted to try something," Kimiko turned back. "I was learning about a way to brand reiatsu so you always have access and can sense it more acutely. Reiko is familiar with my reiatsu and I though perhaps if I could use this method to allow her to know there is someone here for her, that it may help her."_

"_How does this method work?" the man frowned curiously._

"_It's difficult to explain," Kimiko frowned. "I need to connect with her reiatsu and then put a little of my own there without it mixing in."_

"_What happens if it mixes in?"_

"_Nothing, it's ineffective," Kimiko shrugged._

"_Will this harm her in any way?"_

"_I wouldn't be suggesting it if it did,"_

"_I suppose…" he began hesitantly. "With the Soutaicho's permission."_

_Kimiko rolled her eyes at that._

"_If you insist," she replied. "I'll ask your soutaicho at the meeting."_

"_I insist," he seemed somewhat relieved._

_Kimiko sighed heavily and gave a little wave as she left the room.

* * *

_

_After what had been an absurdly long, crazily boring meeting, Kimiko had finally managed to speak to the Eisei Division's soutaicho and was presently once again standing at Reiko's bedside; said soutaicho beside her._

"_This may take me a moment," Kimiko warned as she closed her eyes and focused, drawing out her reiatsu._

'_This will work better if skin touches skin__,' Kaida informed her, in a bored tone._

_Kimiko placed a hand over Reiko's limp one._

'_Those prickles are the girl's reiatsu; brush your own against it__,'_

_Again Kimiko followed the instructions._

_Reiko's reiatsu spiked in response to the brush of Kimiko's and Kimiko felt a jolt go through her own body as Kaida sent out a tendril of her warm golden reiatsu through Kimiko to grab at the responsive spike._

'Is it normal that I'm starting to see reiatsu in different colours?_' Kimiko wondered._

'_Yes, the gold is mine; red is the girl's; and yours is that barely visible shimmering…you have strange reiatsu__.'_

_Kimiko frowned in response to that and could imagine Kiyoshi was probably silently pulling faces at the dragon._

'_Now__,' Kaida continued. '__See the spike I've taken hold of?__'_

'What about it?_'_

'_You need to detach a small amount of _your_ reiatsu and brand it onto the tip of the spike__.'_

'And that sounds easy_,' Kimiko responded sarcastically._

'_Just like this__,'_

_A little gold bubble floated away from the tendril and Kimiko quickly mimicked._

'_Now, you carefully brush it against the spike like this__,' Kaida showed her again. '__And meld it to it as if you were adding a layer to a sweetcake__.'_

'I can't cook to save my life; layers don't work for me…isn't there a better example you can use?_' Kimiko commented, but tried anyway._

'_And pull away slowly now…there we go. She has a little of my reiatsu there too, but you pulled it off__.'_

_Kimiko sighed in relief and pulled herself back, ending the connection with Reiko by removing her hand._

_Pushing Kaida's presence back to her Inner World, Kimiko opened her eyes._

"_It's done," she told the doctors. "Now we just need to see if it helps."_

_*FLASHBACK END*_

Kimiko and Reiko drew themselves back to reality from the same flashback.

"Well, that puts a damper on things," Kimiko sighed heavily, sinking even further into her chair.

The method used had clearly worked because within days, Reiko had come out of her coma. Unfortunately the experience had affected her enough that she had been required to take a leave of absence and attended therapy sessions regularly. It had been well over a year before Reiko had been allowed to return to her duties, or even go near her zanpakutou. For an even longer time, the sight of blood repulsed her and those events still haunted her to the present day.

Another problem presented was that an awareness of Kimiko's, as well as Kaida's reiatsu had now been permanently stamped to Reiko's.

She could easily sense or locate Kimiko at any given time. And her awareness of Kaida's reiatsu meant that Reiko was potentially the only person aside from Kimiko herself who could tell when Kimiko drew on Kaida's abilities, or when Kaida was dangerously close to the surface.

Reiko glanced over at the Ryuukin, sunk low in her chair and burst out laughing at the pout she knew for a fact Kimiko wasn't aware had appeared on her face.

"Eh?" Kimiko blinked over at her companion, startled.

"Gomen, gomen," Reiko struggled to calm herself back down. "You just looked like a spoilt child pouting because you were denied something," she fell back into laughing.

Kimiko frowned until Reiko had calmed down.

They sat in silence for a while before Kimiko caught herself pouting again and stood, heading towards the exit and stepping out into the crisp air of twilight.

She took a deep breath and began to walk towards the horizon slowly, watching the remnants of colour from the sun's rays began to disappear and darkness descended.

"Kimiko-dono?" Reiko called, catching up to her. "What are you doing?"

"Pouting apparently," Kimiko rolled her eyes and pulled out the map Reiko had given her.

"You're going to do that now?" Reiko looked surprised.

Kimiko shrugged, studying the map. "I don't see why not, you're leaving tomorrow after all."

"Kimiko-dono?" Reiko broke the silence as they walked. "Why were you pouting?"

Kimiko's cheeks flushed faintly in embarrassment.

"Ano…" she trailed off then sighed heavily. "I guess I'm just a little homesick," she admitted, staring up at the night sky. "Seeing Jyuu made me realize it…I feel a bit pitiful about it."

Reiko smiled and shrugged. "I think it's kind of nice…being able to have someone you can freely miss."

Kimiko frowned slightly. "You don't miss Kuchiki?"

Reiko looked a little shocked. "No, I do, I do…it's just…it's different," she finished pitifully with a sigh.

"Most people seem to know about Byakuya and I sharing a past now, but they never used to," she explained. "We didn't _hide_ it, but we weren't exactly open about it either. We started out as friends but the more seriously we got…involved, the more we seemed to drift apart."

"It's been known to happen," Kimiko nodded.

"But it wasn't that kind of drift," Reiko shook her head. "It was more that we started to keep secrets from each other and we knew the other person was keeping something too…it was a vicious cycle neither of us could pull out of. I was too afraid to tell him I loved him because I worried that he never told others because he was ashamed of the differences in our rank…and that's a valid fear for anyone who dates a noble."

Kimiko nodded her understanding.

"Was he with you because he loved you or because you were convenient," she spoke the fear Reiko had once felt and it was Reiko's turn to nod.

"It's part of what shattered me so badly when I heard he was marrying Hisana."

Kimiko lay a gentle hand on Reiko's shoulder, a show of support and understanding…a show of comfort.

"He seems to be trying to tell you now though,"

Reiko nodded. "But it's too late now for what I wanted to hear then…now I'm not ready."

There was a moment of silence.

"I think only he can heal the wound he left on your heart," Kimiko told her quietly before looking away and into the direction of a reiatsu she could sense drawing closer to them.

"One of the Hinote fukutaicho," Kimiko observed, a statement which was confirmed moments later by the man's uniform colours when he was bowed before them.

A few hours later, Kimiko and Reiko were on their way back.

"They seemed to enjoy that," Reiko observed. "It's funny thinking back."

"Thinking back to when?" Kimiko wondered.

"To when you first started to get involved with the army after you were recovered," Reiko chuckled. "I can't believe how many of them didn't like you until your tousan visited that time."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was amazing just how many of the soldiers looked at Kimiko with thinly veiled loathing._

_The soldiers who had been around when the previous Ryuukin had still been alive weren't used to the Ryuukin personally taking part in anything, so Kimiko's interference rubbed them the wrong way and made them edgy. Coupled with the fact that they all adored Sakura-hime created a lot of tension in the ranks._

_Reiko and Sakura constantly trying to convince them that the stone-faced, just barely recovered new Ryuukin was actually a very nice, friendly and capable person, hadn't changed their opinion at all._

_What truly puzzled them the most, however; was the fact that Kimiko didn't seem to care._

_They had all gathered to greet the visiting royal family, dressed in their immaculate uniforms._

_Sakura looked beautiful, dressed as she was in a feminine kimono variation of the outfit she usually wore as her uniform when she was on duty._

_It was all golden silk material with orange maple leaves. The obi was an imperial purple with pink and white sakura blossoms. The colours and symbols that the Ryuukin wore._

_Kimiko, on the other hand, had dressed somewhat like the soldiers._

_Her hakama were the imperial purple; her gi, which showed off her tattoos and the faint scar that sliced between them, was a warm golden yellow. She wore the emerald green obi she was always seen wearing and the headscarf of the same colour._

_There were no excessive decorations or elaborate patternings to her outfit and she still wore no tabi with her sandals, but the materials used to make it were clearly more expensive than the soldiers outfits._

_It was almost as if Sakura and Kimiko were in reversed rolls judging by how they were dressed._

_Kimiko stood casually with her right forearm resting where her zanpakutou was stashed into her obi and the thumb of her other hand was hooked into her obi._

_This was the first time the majority of the soldiers were seeing her without a cane to support her weakened body, but they were all struck by how imposing a figure she was even when standing so casually._

_All the soldiers stood to attention when an elaborate senkei gate appeared and the king, his wife and two of the princes stepped out; followed closely by their guard._

"_Tou-sama," Sakura grinned and moved forward to hug her father._

"_Sakura-chan,"_

_As Sakura moved on to greet her mother and brothers, the king approached Kimiko, who bowed formally._

"_No hug from you?" Zentaro smiled warily._

"_We've never really had a hugging kind of relationship, have we?" Kimiko raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Besides, your wife is right behind you, you know how she gets when you show me any kind of affection."_

_Zentaro glanced back at his glaring wife and sighed heavily._

_One side of Kimiko's mouth quirked up resignedly._

"_Don't fuss over it," she told her father. "I'm used to it."_

"_That's what I hate most about it all."_

_Kimiko shrugged. "I got over it all a long time ago."_

"_I guess you are too old for me to start openly showing you affection now anyway."_

_Kimiko shrugged again and glanced away, embarrassed._

_Zentaro smiled and took those final steps, closing the gap between them and embracing his startled daughter._

"_You…huh?" Kimiko wasn't really sure how to respond._

_Sakura approached them, laughing at Kimiko's uncharacteristic display of confusion._

"_One step at a time tou-sama, I think," Sakura said, grinning. "She still gets awkward when _I_ openly show her affection in front of others."_

_The king pouted but backed up._

"_Ah, Heika, this is the Tatsu Gunryo*."_

_At their soutaichos' commands, the soldiers all bowed formally to the royals._

"_You gathered them all here to greet us?" Zentaro frowned._

"_Not all of them," Sakura shook her head and her beads clacked together as her ponytail swung. "And it was my idea. You know how Nari-chan gets. She would rather have you inspect them while they are training than when they're just standing around."_

_Kimiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "You didn't need the _entire_ army to greet you. It would have been okay if just the soutaicho were here; maybe the taicho as well."_

_Zentaro chuckled and motioned one of his servants forward._

"_I have gifts for the both of you," he announced._

_Sakura brightened and Kimiko frowned._

"_Sakura-chan, some material for another pretty new kimono," he handed over an intricate wooden box that contained the material. "And a few bits and pieces to go along with it."_

_Sakura took it and opened it excitedly._

"_And your mother had a few gifts for you," Zentaro turned his attention to the younger of his daughters, taking another box from a servant. "Kimiko-chan, your gift needs to be explained."_

_He opened the box to reveal silver beads._

"_I know how your hate to show your hair to people, but I thought you were likely to want to wear your hair in the traditional style the Ryuukin and the Tatsu Gunryo have always worn. So I had these made for you. There are more than enough to cover all of your hair, and they shouldn't be too heavy for you."_

"_Arigato," Kimiko accepted the gift. "That's very thoughtful of you."_

_The king smiled, he could see she liked them._

"_I have one other thing I know you will like a lot more."_

_Kimiko frowned questioningly, watching as the king reached into the sleeve of his kimono and pulled out a sealed letter._

_She recognized the writing simply from looking at her name on the front._

"_Is that…?"_

_The king nodded, smiling as he held it out to her._

_She quickly handed the box of beads back to him, snatching up the letter and tearing it open._

_Her heartbeat sped up and she hadn't even made it past "koishii" before tears pricked the backs of her eyes and she knew she would probably end up crying in front of her soldiers before she had finished._

_Zentaro frowned as she quickly refolded the letter without reading all of it._

_The he, as well as all the watchful eyes, even Kimiko herself, was startled when Kimiko did something she had never done before._

_She leant forward and hugged her father tightly._

"_Thank you," she whispered close to his ear. "Thank you so much."_

_The king smiled softly and returned her hug._

"_Are you not going to read it?"_

"_Not here," she smiled just as softly as she pulled away. "There are too many people here who shouldn't see my tears."_

_Kimiko turned to the army._

"_If you'll all excuse me," she told them before flash-stepping away to an empty corridor where she leant back against the wall and reopened the letter to read._

_A soldier came across her an hour later sitting on the floor with the letter in her lap._

"_Ryuukin-sama?"_

_Kimiko cringed at the name but looked up._

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_Nothing sir," the soldier seemed surprised to see her there. "Just…what are you doing here? Sakura-hime is showing your family around."_

"_I'm sure they can manage without me for a bit longer."_

_The soldier gulped, hesitated and then sat down beside her._

"_You seemed different after you got that letter the king handed you."_

_Kimiko nodded and lifter the letter from her lap._

"_It's from my husband,"_

"_Husband?" he was startled again. "I didn't know you had a husband."_

_Kimiko nodded again and shrugged. "Not many people do know."_

"_Where is he? If you don't mind me asking."_

"_He's still back in the Seireitei."_

"_I take it it was a love match then?"_

_Kimiko snorted. "That's an understatement. It hurts to survive without him around everyday."_

_The soldier nodded. "You're a lucky one then. I'm the same. My wife and I were childhood sweethearts, but she works the rice fields a few towns from here, we don't always get to see each other that often, but we need the extra money to support the kids."_

"_Gomen-ne,"_

"_It's not your fault, I'll serve my contract and go back, a soldier earns more than a farmer so it's worth it in the end."_

_Kimiko nodded. "You have children then?"_

_The man nodded. "Two little girls. What about you?"_

_Kimiko shook her head. "I can't have children…a past injury destroyed that hope for us, so I think you're the luckier of us."_

"_Gomen, that must be hard."_

_Kimiko shrugged. "I was lucky to survive at all, so Aki doesn't mind too much," she smiled. "That's the power of love I guess, accepting someone for everything, no matter their short comings."_

"_It's a beautiful curse," he smiled ironically._

_Kimiko nodded her agreement._

"_At the moment I'm just glad to have this letter," she smiled sadly. "It's no secret that I don't really want to be here, and the fact that my husband isn't here with me is only a part of why…but he's such a baka sometimes," she chuckled. "He always knows how to settle me and put me at ease. In this case he's taken up half a page telling me about his bonsai."_

_He shared a laugh with her._

"_You know, you aren't so frightening when you smile and laugh," the soldier observed._

_Kimiko rolled her eyes. "That's what I'm told."_

"_I'm sure you'll get to see him again sooner than you think."_

"_It can't come soon enough," she sighed._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

Kimiko shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't unfamiliar to me."

She turned her attention to the night sky.

"There are even less stars here than in the Seireitei," Kimiko sighed.

"Mmm," Reiko mumbled an agreement and their Bed & Breakfast came into view.

"Ah, Rin~chan," Matsumoto ran up to them as soon as she spotted them. "Gomen Kimiko Taicho, but some of us are going out drinking," grinned the already half-drunk fukutaicho. "Since it's Shikamaru Taicho's last night she has no choice but to come along too."

"Of course," Kimiko nodded. "Have fun Rin-chan," she wiggled her fingers and watched as the majority of the women headed off.

"Kimiko Taicho," Nanao called her attention.

"You aren't going too Nan-chan?"

Nanao shook her head.

"Keeping me company?"

Nanao nodded. "Unohana Taicho is keeping Yachiru-chan under control."

"I'd be happy to swap with her,"

Nanao shook her head again. "She said you need to rest occasionally too and I should make sure you don't do anything too strenuous for a while."

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Let's watch something on that box thing then shall we?" she headed towards the stairs.

When they reached the room, Nanao reached for the paper that said what was on T.V. for the night.

"I nearly forgot," Kimiko drew Nanao's attention for a moment, grinning cheekily and holding out a little bag for Nanao. "It's a little present I got for you the other day."

Nanao accepted it, frowning slightly.

Her face went up in flames when she saw what was in that bag.

"They're for when you and Shun-chan, you know, go all the way," Kimiko grinned as the blush got even brighter. "Since I know you would be too embarrassed to think about it."

"But…" Nanao hid the pink lacy garments away.

"Nanao," Kimiko put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders and caught her gaze. "Don't feel any pressure because of this, okay? Think of it as a joke…my way of saying I think you're perfect for Shunsui, alright?"

Nanao just gulped.

"You don't need to ever wear them, heck, they probably aren't even the right size," Kimiko made a face and moved to sit on her bed. "I can tell you I'm embarrassed about the idea of standing in front of Jyuu wearing what I bought…but I didn't even know what they were…and I'm starting to babble now…" she trailed off, shutting herself up.

Nanao couldn't help but smile. "It's okay, babbling, I mean…it calmed me down a little."

"Good," Kimiko nodded once. "Now put those away so no one will see them and question them and come and sit," she got comfortable on the bed and started to play with the T.V. remote, frowning at it curiously.

When she returned, Nanao found Kimiko sitting quite comfortably in bed watching another movie.

"What is this?" Nanao wondered, taking a seat next to the taicho on the bed and watching the screen.

"No clue," Kimiko shrugged. "But it's fascinatingly twisted."

"Alice in Wonderland," Nanao located it in the movie guide. "It says it's part of a Tim Burton marathon. What does that mean?"

Kimiko shrugged again.

"He's probably an actor or something in all the movies they're playing," Nanao flicked through the guide. "Wait, found it…he is the director."

Another shrug from Kimiko, she didn't know what that meant.

"Let's just watch them Nanao?" she pleaded.

They found that they had very different opinions about each movie, but there was no doubt that they both enjoyed commenting and arguing about every one of them and the…weirdness of each of the films kept them well entertained until they fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N:** review and tell me what you thought, hopefully it wont take me so long to get the next chapter up…sorry again…and Yulien, that stuff I mentioned…look forward to it next chapter :D

*Akai = red

*Asari = search; Shin = mind; Ikasamashi = swindler …over all the command would be translated to "Search, Mind Swindler."

*Tatsu = dragon; Gunryo = army, soldiers, war …so Dragon Army pr Dragon Soldiers


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I still wish I could claim ownership of these awesome characters…but I can't…

**A/N:** sorry everyone, another delay…I really have no clue where the time goes, before I knew it it had been a week since I updated and I hadn't even started writing this chapter…which is bad since I knew almost exactly everything that I was going to write. And then for some reason things just wouldn't go from my brain onto the page…sorry it's a little shorter than usual too, but I got what I needed to in here…I hope you pick up on the bits and pieces…

**A/N2:** there is more art that I have drawn, I would love if some of you drew some too…also, there is a poll in regards to a possible sequel to this story…your votes will help me decide to course to take in the later chapters (I have too many ideas for once) and in choosing the ending too, so please take a moment to vote.

**Thanks:** Special thanks goes to Yulien who is the person who the original idea for the final scene of this chapter belongs to. Also thanks to Snowkid for her helpful suggestions, I'm sure you'll see more of them eventually (sorry there's so much Reiko in this chapter, gomen).

* * *

CHAPTER 38

Reiko smiled to herself a little as she read over the reports and notes Hinamori had left her from when she had been away.

The girl was starting to do much better now, little-by-little, and this time Reiko had been away had proved by just how much; everything was still running smoothly and systematically and there was nothing left for Reiko to do except catch up on her paperwork.

What felt like eons later she sighed heavily and glanced out the window.

She had only been at this for two hours and she was already bored stiff, but she had only gotten back this morning and had no right to put it off after taking a break.

Reiko glanced up in surprise when Hiroto entered.

"Rin-san," he greeted. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Something that's brought you to Seireitei must be an important favor. You know I can't really pass on any messages to Kimiko-dono at the moment, she's still in the World of the Living."

Hiroto nodded. "That isn't it, I intend to go by and talk to her later…but I want you to introduce me to her husband."

"Ukitake Taicho?" Reiko frowned.

Hiroto nodded again.

"Whatever for?"

He blushed. "Just because…"

Reiko raised a single, skeptical eyebrow.

"Alright, fine," he rolled his eyes and glanced away. "When I first met Kimiko-sama, she spoke of her husband," he shrugged. "I just want to meet him."

"You want to see if he's worthy of her, don't you?" Reiko couldn't help the smirk that tipped her lips up. "Do you have a bit of a crush on our Ryuukin-sama?" she batted her eyelashes, teasing him.

He blushed more and frowned. "No! It isn't like that…I don't…"

"I never thought I would witness the day when Hiroto Joji got flustered," Reiko chuckled.

"Which makes it even more obvious that you never met me before I became a fukutaicho…not that I remember you before then either…"

Reiko nodded. "You became a fukutaicho after me didn't you? You never did explain the rumors I heard about how you transferred from Kanchiki Division to Naitan Division to get the position. People said something hardened you, otherwise you never would have even been considered let alone been accepted into the Himitsukeisatsu…you always reminded me of, well, me…" she trailed off.

Hiroto's face had gone blank, his eyes icy and Reiko shivered.

"Your cold stare is almost as freaky as Kimiko-dono's," she muttered, standing. "Come with me, I needed to pass something on to him anyway."

She had a quick word to her third seat and then led the way to the Tirteenth, where they found Jyuushiro running around after his best friend…who seemed to still be pretty drunk from the night before and was dancing around the room in just his hakama and pink haori.

"Please tell me he isn't the half-dressed one?" Hiroto muttered.

Reiko shook her head and called Jyuushiro's attention over.

"Reiko-san," he smiled briefly in greeting, looking slightly hungover himself. "What can I do for you?"

"Someone here to meet you," she indicated Hiroto.

"Oh," Jyuushiro blinked at Hiroto for a moment, before nearly getting barreled over by Shunsui for the distraction. "Shunsui!"

Shunsui only started singing a love song, loudly and very off-key.

"Do you want me to tell Nanao-san about all this when she gets back?" Jyuushiro demanded.

Shunsui pouted but continued to spin. "You'd never," he grinned.

Jyuushiro was about to retort when Shunsui stopped abruptly, paling as the hangover caught up to him.

Jyuushiro had a bucket ready.

"Now sit!" he put Shunsui on a couch with the bucket and approached Reiko and Hiroto.

"Sorry about that," he apologized and held out his hand to Hiroto, smiling his warm, friendly smile. "I'm Ukitake Jyuushiro, Taicho of the Juusanbantai."

Hiroto shook the offered hand. "I'm Hiroto Joji, Soutaicho of the Naitan Division and Shirei* of the Himitsukeisatsu of the Tatsu Gunryo."

"Ah, so you're one of Kimi's soutaicho, she's told me a bit about you all,"

Hiroto nodded. "She's told me a little about you too."

Jyuushiro looked surprised. "Really?"

Hiroto nodded again.

They glanced over briefly as Shunsui started retching again.

Jyuushiro sighed. "I keep thinking it would be great if he'd learn from the mornings after but he never does."

"He's Kyouraku Shunsui," Reiko commented. "He'll be fine."

Jyuushiro smiled at that comment and nodded.

"_That's_ Kyouraku Shunsui?" Hiroto's eyebrows went up. "Kimiko-sama mentioned him too…"

"I'm sure she did, he's our closest friend after all," Jyuushiro smiled. "He's usually better composed, but I don't think he's been sober for a couple of days, so you'll have to forgive him."

Hiroto nodded hesitantly.

There was silence until Reiko broke it.

"Hiroto has a crush on your wife," she grinned at Jyuushiro and stepped away from Hiroto whose glare followed her.

"I don't," Hiroto muttered.

Jyuushiro just smiled. "It's okay, she's a very beautiful woman, I'm in love with her myself," he grinned and Hiroto couldn't help but smile a little at the joke.

"I admire Kimiko-sama is all," he informed the man.

Jyuushiro nodded. "She's an easy woman to admire too. What did she do for you?"

Hiroto looked surprised.

"Well," Jyuushiro started to explain himself. "Kimi doesn't get admired for no reason. I admire her because I know how she grew up and how strong she became because of it, it was why it took me so long to get her to open up to me; which is also why I appreciated her all the more when she finally did."

Hiroto nodded. "I have a few reasons. The first was when I saw her reaction after reading a letter from you."

"Eh? The letter?" Jyuushiro seemed surprised.

"I admired her for still appearing to stand strong even though she was without the man she so obviously loved so much," Hiroto nodded again. "Second was the way she dealt with the soldiers and inevitably won their respect. Third was…well, it's personal,"

Jyuushiro nodded his understanding. "Of course, don't say anything if you don't want to."

"Jyuuuuu~chan," Shunsui whined as he flopped back on the couch. "I need more sake."

"I think you've had more than enough Shunsui," Jyuushiro commented.

"Datte–"

"No buts," Jyuushiro spoke firmly.

Shunsui muttered something dark under his breath and pouted childishly.

Jyuushiro just rolled his eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

"Ah," Reiko lit up as she remembered her other reason for coming along. "Ukitake Taicho–"

"Remember I told you to call me Jyuushiro?" Jyuushiro smiled slightly, raising his eyebrows. "Or at least drop the taicho…you're on the same level as me after all."

"Ukitake-san then," the corner or Reiko's mouth twitched and she reached into her gi. "Kimiko-dono wanted me to pass this on to you," she handed over the letter.

"Domo," Jyuushiro grinned as he took it to read.

A fond, adoring even, smile formed on his lips as he read it.

"She's having fun then," he chuckled. "She's enjoying the invention called a television…who is Tim Burton?" he looked to Reiko curiously.

She just shrugged. "Beats me, but Nanao-san and Kimiko-dono were talking about him this morning…it was a very heated discussion too."

"Nan~ao~channnnn," Shunsui sang in the background.

Jyuushiro grinned. "That's good, Kimi loves a good argument occasionally," he went back to reading and couldn't help but laugh. "Shunsui, Kimi's mourning the fact that she can't go out drinking with the girls and thinks Nanao-san must be sick of her by now; perhaps we shouldn't mention what you've been doing lately."

"You too Jyuu-chan," Shunsui muttered. "You beat me in last night's drinking contest."

Jyuushiro spluttered. "I always beat you, besides, you were already drunk, we only got to three cups before you fell off your chair."

"I was sitting on a chair? I thought I was already on the floor."

"We were at the Nominuke last night Shun, they have chairs there."

"Oh…"

Jyuushiro rolled his eyes again.

He found where he was up to and a moment later his face flushed red and he gulped, quickly folding the letter back up and hiding it away to finish later.

"Ooooooh," Shunsui leant up on his elbows. "Kimi sent Jyuu-chan a dirty letter."

"Shunsui!" Jyuushiro protested, going even more scarlet.

Shunsui just grinned.

"Reiko-chan," he turned his attention to the young woman. "Are you and your companion going to join us for a drink tonight?"

Reiko raised questioning eyebrows at Hiroto.

"If you have somewhere for me to spend the night?"

"There are plenty of places," Jyuushiro smiled, glad the attention was off him so his face could cool off. "Most of the eighth squad has taken to just sleeping on the floor so they don't need to make the trek from party to home and back again for work the next morning. If you're more particular, Shunsui has an empty apartment you could use, we also have a few extra futons at home."

During this time, Shunsui had climbed to his feet and somehow stealthily snuck up on his longtime friend, steeling the letter from Jyuushiro's clothes at the same time Jyuushiro realized he was there.

"Hey! Shun!" Jyuushiro moved to take the letter back, frowning at the idea that someone else would see what Kimi had written there.

A game of cat and mouse insured as Shunsui stayed one step ahead of his friend, opening the letter as he went.

"Well…I never realized just how naughty Kimi could be," he stopped, grinning broadly as Jyuushiro collided with his back.

"Shun, give it here," Jyuushiro demanded, red-faced, as he managed to snatch it back.

Shunsui yawned and stretched. "I think I'll take a nap."

"Remember you promised Nanao-san you'd have the paperwork done when she got back?" Jyuushiro reminded as he slipped the letter back into his kimono.

Shunsui pouted. "Spoil my fun."

"Well the Eighth has currently gone back to being a party division. I have no idea what kind of schedule you are operating on, but the paperwork needs to get done or you know Genryuusai-sensei wont let you come with us to visit Kimi's family."

"Hai hai," Shunsui sighed and disappeared in a flashstep.

"I envy his quick recovery rate," Jyuushiro shook his head. "Always makes me wonder whether or not he was actually drunk to begin with."

Reiko nodded her agreement.

"We'll leave you to it then and meet up with both of you later," she told the white-haired taicho.

Jyuushiro nodded and watched them leave…

* * *

Reiko and Hiroto arrived at the Hachibantai in time to see the last legs of Jyuushiro and Shunsui's drinking rematch…they were both equal at twenty-eight cups and neither looked ready to back down or fall over.

Glancing around, Reiko noticed that the party definitely hadn't been restricted to anyone.

Zaraki, Ikkaku and Yumichika where representing the Juuichibantai, which meant there were probably a few other of its squad members about.

Iba and some of his Nanabantai buddies were present. Kira and Renji had come. Hisagi was there too.

With Matsumoto still in the Real World it was impossible to identify if anyone was from the Juubantai, and it seemed Sentaro had followed his taicho here.

The Hachibantai barracks were a mess, and that was putting it nicely.

There was loud booing and Reiko looked back to see that the drinking contest had been interrupted by a woman with breasts the same size, if not bigger, as Rangiku's had landed in Jyuushiro's lap and was kissing his surprised lips quite passionately.

He forcibly pushed her back, a rare expression of disgust evident on his face.

"What was that for? Everybody knows I'm married now,"

"I have a thing for married men," the woman positively purred.

"Well I have a thing for my wife, and if I were you, I'd run away and hide somewhere very, _very_ far away where she can't find you…while you still have a head-start," Jyuushiro practically spat the words, pushing the woman out of his lap.

"Mmmm, and I swear, it's like she has some kind of extra sense, all she has to do is look at Jyuu and she knows someone else has kissed him," Shunsui agreed. "Kimi isn't very forgiving towards women who kiss her husband."

The woman looked good and frightened now.

"Though she _did_ forgive me, but I suppose that was before you got married…"

This was greeted by absolute silence as Jyuushiro's face went bright red and Shunsui began to hum in his drunken haze.

"Eh?" was the next collective noise and people began to demand explanations.

"Ma, ma, quiet down and I'll explain," Jyuushiro soothed them.

Silence reigned again.

Jyuushiro took a deep breath.

"Ah, ano…I guess this incident was how the rumors of Shun and I being lovers really solidified…" he began hesitantly. "It's simple really; we were still in the academy and had gone out for weekend drinks, and after a few everyone had loosened up some. Someone thought it would be funny to dare Kimi to kiss both Shun and I since we were friends and Shun was in love with her; then for some unknown reason, Kimi, in turn, decided it would be a good idea to only do it if _we_ both kissed each other first."

"She didn't believe we'd do it," Shunsui chuckled, picking up the story. "I was just in love with her enough and just drunk enough that it sounded like a funny idea…you should have seen Jyuu's face after I smooched him in front of all ours and Kimi's friends."

"It wasn't funny Shun," Jyuushiro frowned.

"Course it was, Kimi was as shocked as everyone, it was freakin hilarious, admit it," Shunsui grinned. "Besides, we both got our kisses from Kimi afterwards so it was worth it…though I suppose you were already used to her kisses," he frowned now. "Where you two together by then?"

Jyuushiro nodded. "Yes Shun, we were well and truly together by then."

Shunsui pouted.

"Don't give me that look," Jyuushiro frowned back. "By tomorrow morning all of Soul Society will be talking about this."

Shunsui shrugged and leant backwards. "Doesn't matter. You're secure in your marriage and I'm…" he trailed off, a dreamy little smile appearing on his lips.

The party began to get rowdier the more alcohol everyone consumed.

In light of Shunsui's admission, stories circulated about everyone's most embarrassing kisses; some stories more scandalous, some more horrifying…and some were just plain funny.

Around midnight, much to everybody's surprise, Byakuya joined them in time to see Reiko and Hiroto kissing thanks to the human world game named Spin the Bottle.

Byakuya couldn't believe how much it hurt.

He _knew_ she had been with other men in the time she had been gone; and given the circumstances he could understand it…thought that didn't make it hurt any less.

But this…

Anyone could see that she and the man beside her knew each other intimately enough to feel comfortable with touches and passionate public kisses.

It was good to see her laughing though, Byakuya mused as they separated, laughing together. She was beautiful when she laughed, her smile was stunning, and jealousy began to unfurl in the pit of his belly.

Reiko glanced up and spotted him, a grin he recognized as the one she used to always reserve for him lighting her face as she waved for him to join them.

He didn't want to. He didn't want to be in their presence while they were together like that…but he couldn't stop his feet, his pride and curiosity demanding to face and meet this man.

"Byakko," she greeted him. "How's it going? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Byakko?" Hiroto blinked, clearly startled, before Reiko gave him a slap and a warning glare.

Hiroto frowned before seeming to straighten himself out, his face turning serious as he stood and held out his hand.

"I'm Hiroto Joji, pleased to make your acquaintance,"

Byakuya glanced down at the offered hand.

"Byakko is a noble Joji-kun, he doesn't shake hands," Reiko commented.

"Ah," Hiroto retracted his hand and bowed formally.

"That is not necessary," Byakuya frowned, for some reason this didn't sit well with him, and he held out his hand. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya."

Hiroto grinned and shook the proffered hand, a glint in his eyes showing he understood what Byakuya was doing.

Skin on skin contact a handshake required was a good way to gauge another's power levels without reiatsu flying all over the place…it was a civilized way.

Hiroto, Byakuya observed, was a powerful man; powerful enough to be a noble.

"Byakko, Joji-kun is a soutaicho of the Tatsu Gunryo," Reiko told him. "He and I were part of Kimiko-dono's top team. He came with us to Karakura a few months back when we tried to apprehend Aizen."

Byakuya was understandably surprised.

Clearly the ranking system worked differently in the Tatsu Gunryo than in Seireitei, he would have to get Reiko to clearly explain it to him later…but first he needed to talk to her, he had to get this weight off his shoulders once and for all.

Before he could speak again, Reiko smiled up at him.

"Sit and have a drink with us?" she requested.

"Just one," Byakuya conceded. "But Rin-chin, tomorrow when you are sober, I need to speak with you."

"Hai, hai," Reiko nodded with a promising smile.

Byakuya disappeared after his one drink and the night wore on.

Around 2 a.m. a disagreement broke out between Zaraki and Jyuushiro, and to everyone's surprise, Jyuushiro threw the first punch, Shunsui immediately coming to his angered friend's aid when Ikkaku and Yumichika jumped up to join their taicho's fun.

Around that time, all hell broke loose as brawls irrupted all around.

As the sound of steel ringing from it's sheath interrupted Reiko's shocked wonderings, she spotted the captain's of Juusanbantai, Hachibantai, and Jyuuichibantai with their zanpakutou out.

This was going to get ugly at shunpo speed.

"Hiroto, round up as many people as you can and get them out as fast as you can," Reiko ordered, reaching for her own zanpakutou.

She could stop this in an instant.

She wasn't quick enough.

Jyuushiro was facing off with the Kenpachi; Shunsui and his two blades facing Zaraki's seated officers.

"Hekireki, Raiden," Reiko skipped her initial release and went straight to her greatest advantage.

The fiery tendril whipped out, catching both Zaraki's blade and Sougyo no Kotowari in its grasp.

She flicked her wrist again and the zanpakutou were yanked from their masters' grasp.

She followed up by immediately lashing out at the seated officers of the Juuichibantai.

Ikkaku got his hand burned and Shunsui also had his blades stolen.

Yumichika realized that the burning whip of the Gobantai taicho could harm his beauty and wisely stepped back.

At the sudden release of a taicho-level zanpakutou, the room had quieted, the shinigami staring silently.

"Everyone listen up," Reiko turned pissed off amber eyes around the room. "Tonight's party is over. Those of you who need medical attention go straight to the yonbantai. That is a direct order! Those of you who are inebrieated, go home and sleep it off. Another order. And you lot,"

Those blazing eyes turned to the three taicho and seated officers that had started the fight.

"You should know better," she glared. "Since you are all bleeding, I suggest you all see Unohana Taicho before you retire."

There was more silence.

"Now!"

People rushed around her and Reiko stood still until the room emptied.

An abashed Jyuushiro was left in front of her.

"Ukitake-san, you are bleeding, I suggest you go to Unohana Taicho," Reiko repeated.

"Mmm, I will, demo…"

"You don't want me to mention it to Kimiko-dono, do you?"

The blush grew a little.

"Something like that. You don't need to lie, she'll find out anyway…"

"I understand, sir, now go," Reiko jerked her head in the general direction of the door.

"Hai, hai," Jyuushiro smiled slightly and headed off.

"Ahhh," Hiroto sighed. "You always know exactly when to get strict with people," he grinned. "No wonder half your division went out of their way to please you…though I have to say, you're pretty sexy when you're being strict."

Reiko rolled her eyes. "Come on, you can sleep on my couch."

* * *

"Kimi's going to be pissed when she hears about this," Jyuushiro sighed as Unohana bandaged the slash in his shoulder Zaraki had manage to open up. It wasn't bad, but it needed to stay closed.

"Nanao-chan too," Shunsui shivered at the idea of the two women getting mad at them. He only had a few minor scrapes and a heavily bruising cheekbone…though he imagined the elbow Ikkaku had managed to slam into said cheekbone would be smarting for a few days.

"That cueball is more powerful than he let's on," he observed.

"Lots of people are," Jyuushiro muttered, pulling his gi back on. "But as I mentioned, Kimi is going to be mad…I'm more frightened by her than by all of the Jyuuichibantai combined. Especially in her present condition."

"Ah yes, hormonal angry Kimi…do you think we can find a suitable hiding place in time?"

* * *

Restless as she now was, and still not entirely sober, Reiko decided to drop by her childhood friend's home and was there before she could think twice.

Something about his manner had worried her.

Sneaking into his room without any of the guards catching her – she'd need to point out their incompetence to him – she expected to find him asleep.

He wasn't.

He was sitting in the dark staring at the table, his futon still neatly folded from the morning.

"Byakko?" she frowned and moved to light the candle that had gone out beside him.

With the flame flicking light around the room, Reiko finally noticed a few things that were…unusual.

Reiko stood for an unsure moment, unable to decide what to deal with first.

The empty sake pots on and around the table; or the lightly swaying Byakuya.

His eyes were at half-mast, and to most it would just seem as if he had fallen asleep sitting up.

He'd been drinking alone? Reiko frowned.

That couldn't be right.

"Byakuya?" she put a hand on his shoulder and his stoic Kuchiki eyes turned to hers. "Was someone here with you?"

He shook his head slightly.

"Then you drank all of this by yourself?"

He nodded this time.

"Byakko, that isn't healthy," Reiko frowned. "If you wanted to get drunk you should have stayed at the Hachibantai. One should never drink alone."

"Well I guess I'm a baka that way," he mumbled, a slur to his words.

"What do you mean?" Reiko wondered as she started to pick up the sake pots and put them aside neatly.

"Drinking alone…las' time I did it I drove the wedge between us,"

Reiko blinked and looked up in surprise.

"Eh? You? What are you thinking Byakko? I was the one who pulled away."

"I was upset and there was a party here and I had the customary amount of drinks so as not to offend the visiting noble," Byakuya explained, watching the flame of the candle flickering. "You used to come by 'n' spend the night after I had to deal with noble duties, you always said it was to prevent me from forgetting those below me," he smiled a little.

Reiko nodded, she remembered.

"But you weren't there that night…the one night I needed you to be," Byakuya sighed and lifted an elegant finger to play with the melted wax of the candle. "Hisana was in my room laying out my futon that night, and I was almost drunk…I took advantage of her…"

"You rapped her?" Reiko looked horrified.

Byakuya shook his head so vigorously he started to fall over before she caught him and held on so that their eyes met.

"She consented, how could you think that of me?"

"You sounded guilty,"

He sighed heavily and nodded.

"We were never officially together Rin-chin, but in my heart it was only you…I felt so guilty, so ashamed, that I could barely think about you without the guilt consuming me. I was unfaithful to you and I couldn't say it to you…I didn't want you to think I had moved on, we always said we would stop if either one of us found someone else. I was worried you'd leave me alone."

"Byakko no baka," she was frowning again.

His eyes drifted shut momentarily before reopening to meet her troubled gaze again.

"I made one stupid mistake that night and everything changed in a way I didn' want it to. Worse, I felt guilty because Hisana never should have had to go through that. I loved her, I did, but not like my Rin-chin," he sighed heavily again.

"Byakko, you should have just told me. I would have been jealous, but I would have gotten over it eventually."

Byakuya shook his head. "I mucked things up," he pouted sadly. "My guilt got worse, and then you found out I was marrying Hisana before I could explain why to you and I saw your fire die…Rin-chin, I smothered your fire."

"My fire?" she frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"She got pregnant,"

An ant could have been heard in the silence that followed that confession.

"I tried was going to tell you, but you got injured and then disappeared before you had even healed. You left before I could tell you. Then Hisana lost the baby before we even got married and with you gone, I saw no reason to back out of the engagement…"

He trailed off sleepily, comfortable in his childhood friend's arms, not noticing the way she was staring blankly at the wall.

He was asleep by the time she looked back down.

Reiko stood, moving about to lay out his futon.

She removed his taicho haori, his scarf and the kenseikan from his hair before she lay him out on his futon and covered him up.

As she continued to tidy the sake pots, more out of a need to distract her blank mind than anything, she came across the letter that had sent this chain of events into action.

The letter she had delivered from Kimiko.

Reading over the note, Reiko dropped back to her knees, clutching her hands to her chest.

What did she do now?

Kimiko had only meant well, but this confession from Byakuya…what did she do?

**

* * *

A/N:** opinions needed here people, if you were Reiko, how would you react, given the circumstances? Reviews…

*Shirei = commander…not sure if this is the right word to be using…

*Nominuke = drunkard


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** well…another long delay, gomen, but at least it's a bloody long chapter, if a little pointless in places…anyway, I'm a little disappointed in myself for the incredibly slow update rate but I seem to be taking ages with the whole process of thinking of anything. I've been thinking I might put this on updating hiatus for a while (not stop writing) but I guess that all depends on everyone's reviews this time around.

Another bit of info, as of the 5th of November, it will have been a year since I started posting, so I'd like to thanks the readers and reviewers who have kept me encouraged all this time, I appreciate it, I never thought I would get so many chapters into this…

* * *

CHAPTER 39

"Taicho,"

Kimiko turned her attention to the man that had been her successor in the Kyuubantai.

"Kensei," she raised a questioning eyebrow without looking over at him.

Kensei stared at her from his position in a chair not far off as she lay on the floor, her feet propped on a windowsill as she stared out at the endless blue sky.

"Why are you here?"

She smiled to herself.

"I wanted the pleasure of your company," she replied sarcastically.

He just stared some more and silence reigned.

"You know the floor is dusty?"

"Hard to miss,"

"Yet you're still lying there,"

"There's a nice view from here."

"…something is worrying you taicho?"

"Lots of things, but that isn't why I'm here."

"So why _are_ you here?"

Kimiko sighed.

"I'm hiding," she finally admitted.

"From who?"

"The S.W.A," Kimiko responded dryly.

"Why?"

Kimiko shuddered. "They're going to a beauty parlor to get their hair and nails done and massage and girly things like that."

"So?"

"Can you not _see_ what they did to my hair last time,"

"The beauty people?"

"No, the women," Kimiko rolled her eyes. "I _hate_ when people touch my hair…or _me_ for that matter."

"You don't hate everyone touching you."

"No, you're right, just most people…strangers especially."

He had noticed in the past her reaction when people touched her.

Kensei had once witnessed her throw a drunken man across a room for lewdly brushing up against her arm…he felt sorry for anything Ukitake Taicho had potentially gone through when it had originally come to touching his wife.

Kensei frowned; thinking about it now, he didn't think he'd ever seen them touch…

"Ken~kun," Kimiko called his attention back to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"I've never seen you touch Ukitake Taicho,"

"There were a lot of reasons for that," Kimiko smiled a little again. "You'd see it more now if you were still in Seireitei, but trust me, there has always been plenty of touching when no one was watching."

If he had have been close enough to more clearly see her eyes, Kensei would have noticed the wicked gleam that had entered them. But as it happened, the tone of her voice gave it away.

"Please tell me it was never in my office?"

Kimiko glanced over at him in surprise before chuckling.

"Nah, never yours,"

"Yours?"

Kimiko blushed a little and looked back away.

"Aw man," Kensei's head dropped. "I'm sorry I asked."

"No you're not," Kimiko pulled a face. "You're too busy imagining me and my husband having sex in my office."

"That isn't an image I ever want in my mind, but as it happens, I can't imagine Ukitake Taicho ever having sex."

Kimiko blinked at him before bursting into laughter.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Taicho?" Kaien moved to his side and reached out, unsure what to do._

_Jyuushiro choked up some more blood before collapsing back, breathing heavily._

"_Taicho?" Kaien asked again, he still would never get used to seeing his usually strong taicho shaking weakly and spitting up blood from the force of his violent coughing fits._

"_I had best go home and rest," Jyuushiro croaked out. "I don't want to leave such an important mission tomorrow to the seated officers. Would you fetch me some water?"_

"_Wouldn't tea be better for your throat, Taicho?"_

_Jyuushiro smiled softly. "I need water to clean up my mess," he indicated the splattered blood._

"_Hai," Kaien nodded and left quickly._

_Jyuushiro used the time to compose himself and sit back up._

"_I'm glad no one else was here so late," he murmured, right before his third seat returned._

"_I'll help you taicho," Kaien knelt beside him and reached for one of the cloths he had brought."_

"_What nonsense," Jyuushiro scoffed. "This is one thing I would not ask another to clean up."_

"_Even if you order me not to, taicho, I _will_ help you clean this."_

_They had it clean in a matter of moments and Jyuushiro made to stand, but his legs trembled and he collapsed back down at the exertion._

_Kaien took one of his elbows to help him up, but Jyuushiro shook him off._

"_Taicho?"_

"_I don't need help," Jyuushiro tried again, but his legs weren't cooperating._

_As he started to fall again, another hand grabbed his elbow to stop him._

"_You have too much pride sometimes," Kimiko helped him gain his feet and Kaien frowned again._

_It was commonly known that there was a close bond between the taicho Ukitake, Kyouraku and Inari. But Kaien couldn't help but believe there was some deeper feelings shared by his taicho and the taicho of the Kyuubantai._

"_Inari Taicho,"_

"_Konbanwa, Shiba-kun," one side of the often emotionless taicho's mouth quirked up in a grin. "Ogenki desu ka*?"_

"_Good, but Taicho, I've told you to call me Kaien,"_

"_But I like calling you Shiba-kun," Kimiko tilted her head to one side before turning her attention back to Jyuushiro. "You, Aki, we should get home to bed if you really want to be recovered within the week."_

"_Hai hai," Jyuushiro sighed heavily. "Why did you come here anyway?"_

"_You've been busy, Shun and I have barely seen you all week. So I thought I'd drop by and see how you were."_

"_Checking up on me?"_

'_He's in a bad mood,' Kaien mouthed to Kimiko and she nodded once in understanding._

"_Am I not allowed to want to see you?" Kimiko pouted slightly._

_Jyuushiro's eye twitched._

_Kaien watched in amazement as all emotion left Kimiko's face and eyes and she took a step back from her friend._

"_If that's how you're going to be," she turned to leave._

"_Kimi, wait!"_

_Kaien was surprised by the brief flash of panic that showed on his taicho's face and his hand darted out to take a firm hold of one of Kimiko's elbows._

_He was even more surprised by what Jyuushiro said next._

"_Kaien, I'm about to do something that you can never mention to anyone," Jyuushiro turned an unwavering gaze on his subordinate. "Clear?"_

"_Hai," Kaien nodded, curious._

_His mouth dropped open when Jyuushiro forcibly pulled Kimiko back into his arms and hugged her tightly._

"_Koishii," he spoke softly, resting his forehead on Kimiko's shoulder. "Forgive me?"_

'_Koishii?' Kaien wondered to himself._

_Kimiko crossed her arms over her chest, stiff and stubborn._

"_Koishii," Jyuushiro turned her around to face him and she stared at him coldly. "Koishii," he repeated, moving his fingers to trail them lightly along her jaw. "Gomen-ne," he said, leaning in and licking along her neck._

_Kimiko shivered violently and Kaien was amazed to see her softening._

_It was truly strange to watch his superior doing this, but he couldn't seem to make himself look away._

"_Jyuu," Kimiko breathed, shivering again when her lover's tongue dipped into the hollow between her collarbones. "Jyuu, stop,"_

"_Not until you forgive me," Jyuushiro told her as his tongue traced back up her neck and he nipped at the underside of her jaw._

"_I'm not mad," Kimiko's eyes fluttered with desire._

_Jyuushiro grinned and placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth before retreating._

_Kimiko blinked herself back to reality and blushed when she remembered Kaien's presence._

"_Kaien," his taicho turned to him._

"_I won't tell a soul," Kaien swore. "But it's a little strange to have my suspicions confirmed."_

"_Suspicions?" Jyuushiro was surprised. "You suspected…?"_

_Kaien nodded. "Though to be fair, no one else believed me when I mentioned the possibility. They all like to think you're a virgin, taicho; or the uke in a relationship with Kyouraku Taicho."_

_Jyuushiro blushed and Kimiko burst out laughing._

"_A virgin," she clutched at her stomach as she bent over with the force of her laughter. "…or an uke. Kami, Jyuu, they really don't think much of your seduction skills," she burst into laughter again._

"_I think it's mostly because of your illness taicho," Kaien fought to move his gaze from the mesmerizing sight that a laughing Kimiko made. "They all believe you wouldn't inflict your care on anyone else; or that Kyouraku Taicho didn't give you much choice in the matter."_

"_Care?" Jyuushiro raised an eyebrow. "If I was worried about something like that I would have tried to fall in love with someone who could at least boil me my tea."_

"_Hey," Kimiko protested, sobering up instantly._

"_Nani?" It was obvious he was teasing her by the high-and-mighty attitude he put on._

_Kimiko folded her arms again, pouting crossly._

"_Kimi," he chuckled. "The last time you tried to make tea, you burnt it. The time before that, you blew up the pot and almost burnt down a wall again."_

"_So the burnt tea was an improvement,"_

_Kaien frowned, could tea actually be burnt?_

"_Some improvement," Jyuushiro muttered dryly. "I couldn't taste anything for three weeks because I actually tried it."_

"_I warned you not to."_

"_Ah, ano, I hate to interrupt your disagreement," Kaien broke into the deadly silence. "But Taicho _was_ just coughing up blood…" he trailed off._

"_Then he can go to Hana-sempai and spend the week in the Fourth," Kimiko turned her nose up. "I hear they know how to boil tea there."_

"_Kimi," Jyuushiro sighed and reached for her, but she darted out of his reach._

"_Kimi," Jyuushiro warned, his eye twitching as he reached for her once more, just missing her as she moved the tiniest bit to the side._

"_You can't always sexually harass me until I give in," she replied stubbornly._

"_The two of you sound more like an old married couple than lovers."_

"_Well, we have been together an awfully long time," Jyuushiro told him._

"Awfully_ long time," Kimiko's eye twitched._

"_Don't misunderstand me," Jyuushiro whined, pouting childishly._

_Kimiko turned her back to him with a harrumph but Kaien spotted the tiny smirk that formed on her lips._

"_How long _have_ you been together?" Kaien wondered._

"_Longer than you've been alive, that's for sure," Kimiko muttered. "I just couldn't get rid of him."_

"_Couldn't get rid of me hey?" Jyuushiro bared his teeth as he tried to hold in his temper._

"_Nope, you just wouldn't let me end things with you," Kimiko shook her head with a heavy sigh._

_It took Kaien a moment to realize it, but Kimiko was actually enjoying this, teasing her lover, whose bad mood was now entirely forgotten, as seemed to be the attack that had weakened him considerably._

_In fact, Jyuushiro seemed to have strengthened up again._

_When Jyuushiro didn't make a comeback, Kimiko glanced around curiously to see him looking saddened._

_She sighed again._

"_Anata,"_

_The one word was enough to make the corner of his mouth quirk up and he darted at her fast enough that she didn't have time to move away._

_Kimiko shrieked as he got a hold of her and lifted her off her feet, slinging her over his shoulder._

"_What are you doing? Put me down,"_

"_Why should I?" Jyuushiro wondered and she shrieked again when he patted her bottom._

"_Urusai, put me down! Don't make me hurt you," she threatened and Kaien watched on in amusement as his (believed to be innocent) taicho began to stroke her bottom._

"_Stop it," Kimiko couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Put me down, you know I don't regret anything."_

_Jyuushiro grinned and moved her around so he held her cradled against his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist._

"_I'm glad to hear it," he smiled and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose, hugging her close._

_She hugged him back for a moment that made Kaien feel he was intruding on something private, and then leant back until Jyuushiro put her down._

"_Shiba-kun, you really can't tell anyone about us," Kimiko turned to him, her hand clasped tightly in Jyuushiro's, face serious once again. "There's a contract and everything that forbids us from telling."_

"_A contract?" Kaien raised his eyebrows questioningly. That seemed like a bit much…_

"_Just swear you won't tell anyone about our relationship and my father-in-law won't send anyone to hunt you down," Jyuushiro smiled._

"_Father-in-law?"_

"_I don't think he'd be that extreme," Kimiko frowned up at her husband._

"_You really want to find out whether or not he'd try to come between us even after all these years?" Jyuushiro wondered._

"_Wait, Taicho," Kaien interrupted and both taichos blinked over at him._

"_What I seem to be understanding at the moment, is that you're actually married to someone who isn't Inari Taicho and are having an affair,"_

_The couple couldn't help but laugh a little at his conclusion._

"_Nonsense, he loves only me, not his wife," Kimiko continued to grin when the laughter died down._

_Jyuushiro shot her a warning glare. "Don't tell him ridiculous things," he faced Kaien again. "She's teasing. Yes, I love only Kimi, but she is my wife. We eloped without any sort of permission and ended up having to keep it secret because of the circumstances surrounding the elopement."_

"_Taicho…people believing you are innocent and submissive really don't know you very well, do they?" Kaien chuckled._

"_Shiba-kun," Kimiko frowned. "What made you suspect we were involved in something more than friendship? We need to correct the matter so nothing else of the sort happens."_

"_Oh, it wasn't anything in particular," Kaien shrugged._

"_Well it must have been _something_?" Jyuushiro's frown deepened. "We're extremely careful about giving anything away."_

_Kaien just shrugged again._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

She sighed when she calmed down.

"Gomen Ken-kun, but you aren't the first one to say that. It's something of a sore spot with Aki. People clearly don't know him well enough," Kimiko shot him a familiar grin.

They fell into another silence.

"Taicho?"

"Yes Kensei?"

"…"

"What is it?"

"…I hate to ask…but have you…put on a little weight?"

A little smile stole Kimiko's lips and her hand moved to the just visible bump of her stomach.

"Yeah, I have a little,"

"You don't seem upset about that…?" Kensei observed, frowning, Kimiko had an exceptional athletically slim figure that many women nearly killed themselves for.

She shrugged a little.

"It's not something for me to be upset about."

Her attention turned as Shinji, Hiyori and Love entered the warehouse noisily.

Love noticed her staring first and made a noise.

"Shinigami alert!" he yelped. "Kensei, why are you calmly sitting there? Did you capture her snooping?"

"Baka," Kensei straightened. "You remember Kimiko Taicho, don't you?"

"Eh?" all three of the returned Vizard stared at Kimiko.

"Yo," Kimiko saluted to them.

Shinji moved in a flash and crouched next to her, staring at her like she was some kind of foreign species.

She glared slightly right back, not appreciating the close inspection.

Shinji poked her hair with a finger once only to find himself flying across the warehouse and into one of the posts that hadn't been repaired since Ichigo had destroyed them.

Kimiko was now standing in the spot he had been crouched, blinking in surprise.

"Ah, gomen-ne, Shin-kun, I didn't mean to do that," she smiled hesitantly.

"'en 'hy'd 'o' do it?" Shinji glared, holding his bleeding lip and nose.

"Accident, accident," Kimiko held up her hands apologetically.

"Some accident," Hiyori snorted.

Shinji shot her a glare.

"You got too close," Kimiko told him.

Shinji wiped the blood away.

"I've never seen ya hair before, ya look different," he complained.

"Technically you aren't really seeing my hair…"

"I didn't act like that and I've never seen it," Kensei muttered. "…wait…huh? Taicho, what do you mean?" he frowned.

Kimiko pulled at a strand of her hair.

"What did you think I was talking about when I was complaining about the S.W.A ruining my hair?" she frowned questioningly.

"I denno," Kensei shrugged. "The fact that it's out?"

Kimiko shook her head. "They dyed it."

"Dyed it?" Shinji frowned. "What colour is it normally?"

"Blonde…"

The four Vizard stared at her.

Four heads tilted to the side.

Kimiko made a face…they were trying to imagine it.

She rolled her eyes after another moment and moved back to lie beside the window.

* * *

Jyuushiro took a moment to stare out the window at the beautiful sunny day.

He sighed heavily and couldn't seem to stop himself from pouting.

He would have much rather been out there than cooped up here doing his paperwork, he'd bet anything Shunsui was out on the roof of the Hachibantai…if the weather was this nice in the World of the Living, then Kimiko was probably somewhere enjoying the sun too.

His stomach squeezed at the thought of his absent wife and his pout grew; he missed her. A few days more and she would be back…

"Taicho!"

"Taicho!"

He glanced up as his two third seats tumbled into his office.

"Kiyone, Sentaro," he raised his eyebrows expectantly before they could get into an argument.

"Training reports," the chorused, both holding out a stack of papers, then glaring viciously at each other.

Jyuushiro sighed heavily, more papers.

"Ukitake Taicho?" the third seats questioned worriedly.

Jyuushiro shook his head and stood.

"Leave them on my desk, I'm going out for a little while,"

"Hai, Taicho," they chorused again, followed but the usual glare.

Jyuushiro could hear them arguing as he walked off.

He hoped they wouldn't knock anything over in his office…

* * *

Shunsui drifted out of his nap to the fabulous feeling of feminine lips on his neck.

"Mmmmh," he sighed in appreciation.

A bite made him recall that unless Nanao-chan had suddenly gotten very bold, he shouldn't be feeling lips on his neck.

He jerked completely awake and away, only to remember he had fallen asleep on the roof again when his cheek hit tiles.

He blinked the rest of the sleep from his eyes and glanced up.

While the woman straddling him bore quite a strong resemblance to his lovely Nanao-chan, she definitely wasn't her.

"Lisa-chan?" Shunsui's eyebrows went up in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Lisa smiled provocatively. "From what I remember, you don't mind being woken like this."

"Yes, well– " he cut himself off when Lisa leant back down. "Chotto, matte," he held up his hands defensively to keep her back. "_Why_ are you doing this? As glad as I am to see you, I can't do this now."

Lisa frowned. "I came to give the Kyuubantai the latest report. The Vizard are communicating through Inari Taicho and the Ninth after all."

"Yes, but…this is the first time you've decided to come and see _me_."

"Well, normally Kensei would be the one to turn in the report, he still idolizes Inari Taicho after all, but Mashiro's been sulking all the time because he's around less and never takes her with him, not to mention Inari Taicho is in the World of the Living, so I offered to bring the report this time," Lisa explained with a shrug. "I also thought that since I haven't had a lover in a while, I wouldn't mind bringing our _understanding_ back into existence, now that I can move freely between Karakura and the Seireitei."

"Gomen-ne, Lisa-chan, but that isn't possible," Shunsui smiled apologetically.

"Why not? You aren't impotent, are you?" she frowned.

"No! I'm perfectly normal," Shunsui was offended at the very idea. "But I'm _with_ someone now."

"With someone? A relationship? You?" Lisa seemed truly shocked.

"Yes to all three,"

"Who with? Do I know them? No, I couldn't know them. You'd slept with the majority of the women I used to know in the Seireitei…it isn't a man, is it?"

"Kami no!" he couldn't believe she would even think it. "And I can't tell you who it is."

"It isn't little Nanao-chan, is it?" Lisa was suspicious. "You aren't that perverted are you?"

"She isn't that little anymore, and I'm still not telling."

"So it _is_ Nanao-chan? I heard she was your fukutaicho now," Lisa raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why does everyone seem to believe I sleep with all my fukutaicho? I have never slept with Nanao-chan, and I won't say anything else on the subject. You remember that I can lie through my teeth until it kills me if I have to, right? You can't make me tell if my woman doesn't want anyone to know yet."

He was being stubborn now, Lisa could see, and there was no dealing with Kyouraku Shunsui when he was being stubborn.

"You saying 'my woman' makes it sound pretty serious," she tried goading subtly. "But why wouldn't she want anyone to know? Is she ashamed of you or something? Is she testing you? Because you deserve better than that; not to mention a relationship based on secrets and lies won't last…and _don't_ say that Ukitake Taicho and Inari Taicho made it work because neither of them is you."

"Sounds like you don't have a lot of faith in me," Shunsui frowned.

"I'm doubting this 'woman' of yours," Lisa told him. "If she's going to keep this a secret then people will notice. You're Kyouraku Shunsui, after all, and people will begin to notice when you are regularly out finding a new bed partner."

Shunsui's frown deepened.

Lisa stood. "Let me say one last thing. I don't think the woman deserves you and you better believe that I'm going to do something about it."

"What are you threatening Lisa-chan?"

"It's not a threat exactly. It's just my way of saying that I'm going to win you back," that said, she disappeared into shunpo.

Before Shunsui could go after her, he felt Jyuushiro's approach.

"Jyuu-chan," Shunsui turned to his friend.

"Did I just sense Yadomaru-san?" Jyuushiro frowned.

Shunsui nodded.

The was a second of silent pause before Shunsui burst into the tale.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Byakuya knew this, but somehow he couldn't seem to find the time to confront her.

He didn't know how she had come to there, he definitely had been drinking alone after all; but Reiko had been there when he woke, hang over remedies ready and waiting despite the fact she had fallen sleep against the wall.

*FLASHBACK*

_He stared at her for a moment, ignoring the drums playing in his rock laden head._

_She looked troubled, even in sleep, a tiny frown crinkling between her eyebrows._

_Forcing himself into a sitting position, and then upright to wobbly legs, he moved over to her._

_Crouching beside her, Byakuya gently ran his fingertip over the misplaced wrinkles._

_Reiko stirred and blinked sleepy eyes at him._

"_Byakko?" she mumbled adorably, rubbing adorably at one of her eyes._

"_Ohayo," he sat back, moving his unwilling hand away._

_Reiko glanced around, taking in the stacked sake jugs, the waiting remedies and the risen sun._

_Her eyes widened as what he said the night before came back to her._

_Byakuya frowned at her horrified look._

"_Rin-chin, what's wrong?"_

_She shook her head and jumped to her feet, searching for her belongings._

_Raiden was rested on the wall beside her, her taicho haori was heaped on the ground across the room._

"_What's the time? I need to get to work,"_

"_Working day is only just beginning, it is still early," Byakuya informed her in his usual unhurried manner of speech. "You can be a little late today."_

_Reiko shook her head, stashing her zanpakutou in her obi and making for her haori._

"_Joji-kun is probably wondering where I am as well," she pulled on her haori and tried to smooth out some of the wrinkles._

"_Rin-chin?" Byakuya was still frowning._

"_Take those," she pointed to the remedies. "Some of them taste pretty vial, but they help with the aftereffects of a night of sake."_

_That said, she was gone._

*FLASHBACK END*

Since then, things had been weird to say the least.

Reiko hadn't been avoiding him, so they hadn't taken a giant step backwards; but somehow they never seemed to have a proper conversation.

They never seemed to be alone, privately, in a room together.

Hiroto had left for the Real World, but the fact that Reiko was on such good terms with an old lover still got under Byakuya's skin.

A small sigh escaped him.

Here it was, a beautiful spring day in Soul Society, he had brought her a bento for lunch and they were sitting alone together on the porch of the Gobantai…and she had brought her paperwork out with her.

"When did you become ambidextrous?" Byakuya wondered, watching her wield her chopsticks in her left hand and her inkbrush in the other.

She glanced at him in surprise.

"I'm not, why do you think otherwise?"

He pointed and she blinked.

"This is just a skill I developed over the last few decades as a higher up of the Tatsu Gunryo. We all do. If you don't know how to do both at once then there are times when you tend to go hungry."

"It is that busy in the Tatsu Gunryo?"

Reiko nodded once. "When there's war, there's always a lot to do."

Both taicho looked up, startled, when the slightly out of breath Hisagi flashstepped up to them, seeming to skid to an abrupt halt in front of them.

"Hisagi-kun?" Reiko frowned.

"Kimiko Taicho told me to let you or her know if I ever sensed anything and since you're the only one here…well, I sensed one."

Reiko stood, dumping her papers everywhere, a serious frown forming between her eyebrows.

"Where? Just now? Lead the way," Reiko spoke as she ran in the direction of her sandals. "Where the hell are my blasted shoes?"

Byakuya watched Hisagi run after her and frowned.

It was known among the taicho that the Gobantai and the Kyuubantai, with the aid of the Juunibantai, were investigating something on the soutaicho's orders; but it was being kept strictly on a confidential, need-to-know basis.

Byakuya presumed that this had something to do with it, and curiosity formed.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"_Byakuya-sama?"_

_Byakuya glanced down at Hisana._

"_You are worrying about Reiko-san again, are you not?"_

_Byakuya nodded and they continued to walk._

"_I fear it may be my presence," Hisana told him. "I have not spoken to her in some time either."_

"_Why would it be your presence that has kept her from speaking to me?" Byakuya frowned slightly. "Rin is not like that. And you are her friend too, even if you haven't known her as long as I have."_

"_She loves you, Byakuya-sama,"_

"_Not in the way that my marrying you would affect our friendship," he shook his head._

_There was a moment of silence._

"_Are you sure you are making the right decision in choosing me? It isn't unheard of for nobles to have illegitimate children."_

_Guilt stabbed his gut at the mention of the child Hisana was carrying._

"_Hisana, if Rin had loved me enough to marry me, I would have married her and never have looked twice at you; but I gave up on that a long time ago. She does not love me like that, and I do love you, so yes, I am making the right decision, baby or no baby."_

"_But you still love her?"_

_Byakuya hesitated a moment, thinking of how to word it._

"_Part of me will always love her, but that does not mean I love you any less or would ever be disloyal to you."_

"_That was not what I was implying," Hisana frowned. "I believe that Reiko-san does love you though, and the Kuchiki-ke would be far happier if you chose to marry her."_

_Byakuya sighed heavily. "It does not matter anymore. I have fallen in love with you and am marrying you and that is final."_

_Byakuya felt the familiar warmth of Reiko's reiatsu as they approached the Kuchiki manor._

"_Speaking of the oni, I believe she has come to pay us a visit."_

_They saw Reiko exiting the Kuchiki manor and a relieved smile lit Hisana's face._

_Reiko spotted them and waved briefly but continued on her way._

_Byakuya frowned and he noticed Hisana's face fall._

"_Wait a moment," he told Hisana and used a quick flashstep to catch Reiko._

"_Rin-chin?" he stopped in front of his frowning friend._

"_Byakuya,"_

_This caused his frown to deepen, it was a rare occasion Reiko called him anything but Byakko._

"_Gomen, but I don't have any time left to chat. I've been called for an assignment. You'll have to say hello to Hisana for me,"_

"_Rin, there is something wrong, what is it?"_

_She looked somewhat like a stranger, something was missing…_

_A Juubantai Squad shinigami appeared beside her._

"_Fifth Seat Shikamaru-san," he bowed to her._

"_What is it?" she snapped._

"_Fukutaicho said to hurry,"_

"_I have to go, Byakuya-sama,"_

_She disappeared, leaving Byakuya frowning._

_Hisana joined him._

"_She did not seem much like herself," she commented._

"_No, nothing like it," Byakuya shook his head.

* * *

_

_Byakuya was waiting for her when she finished with her check up appointment at the Yonbantai._

_A concerned frown marred her brow when Hisana stopped in front of him._

"_Byakuya-sama, I just saw Reiko-san,"_

"_Where?" Byakuya frowned now as well._

_Hisana led him back to the room where Unohana Taicho herself was tending to the unconscious Reiko._

"_Kuchiki-san,"_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Nothing too serious," Unohana smiled kindly, and finished wrapping the bandages on Reiko's left thigh. "Mostly light lacerations, though she will not be running around anywhere for a little while."_

_Byakuya moved to Reiko's side, noticing the new burns on her forearms._

"_She was careless with Raiden?" Byakuya was surprised by this._

"_It appears that way," Unohana agreed. "I had thought she had moved passed this problem. According to her subordinates, she was fighting rather recklessly."_

_Hisana gasped. "Reiko-san is not usually reckless in battle, is she Byakuya-sama?"_

"_Never. Hot-headed, but never reckless."_

"_Reiko-san's zanpakutou is one that requires the utmost control at all times, or she ends up with scars such as these," Unohana added, as she began to treat the burns._

_Byakuya stood frowning worriedly._

_Reiko being rude and distant, then fighting recklessly…something really wasn't right._

_An hour later, Byakuya had fallen asleep in a chair beside the window and Hisana continued to sit by Reiko's bed as she opened her eyes._

_Reiko took everything in with a glance around the room._

"_Don't the two of you have better things to be doing than hanging around my sickbed?" she asked lightly._

_Hisana smiled. "We could not leave you to wake up all alone. You really need to be more careful. They are saying you fought irresponsibly," she frowned slightly now. "You know Byakuya-sama would never forgive himself if anything happened to you."_

_Reiko shook her head. "You're that person now, the one he would save first."_

_There was a moment of silence._

"_You heard?"_

_Reiko nodded._

"_You do love him," it was a statement rather than a question._

_She nodded again. "Don't tell him that though. I couldn't be friends with him any longer if he knew how I felt and married someone else, just as I couldn't love him anymore if he chose me over his fiancé,"_

_They sat in silence again._

"_The way you fought, it was not because of this, was it?"_

_Reiko looked offended. "I'm not going to let myself get killed just because I lost someone I never had to begin with."_

_Hisana didn't respond._

"_Do me a favor though, would you?"_

_Hisana nodded._

"_Get him out of here? I'm not really ready to face him normally just yet," the halfhearted bravado on the usually fiery and fearless Shikamaru Reiko was enough to convince Hisana to nod._

_Reiko closed her eyes and evened out her breathing, pretending to be asleep, while Hisana moved across the room and woke Byakuya._

"_Byakuya-sama, time to go," Hisana spoke softly._

"_Nani?" Byakuya rubbed his eyes as he came awake. "Is Rin-chin awake?"_

"_No, but she was briefly," Hisana lied smoothly. "She was tired. Let us go, we can come back another time."_

_Byakuya frowned and shook his head. "We should be here when she wakes up," he stood and went to Reiko's side, covering one of her bandaged hands with his._

"_Byakuya-sama, she saw you were here, but Reiko-san needs her rest. We have to give her quiet so she can recuperate."_

"_We were being perfectly quiet before," he was being stubborn now._

_Lucky for both Hisana and Reiko, Unohana entered._

"_I am afraid visiting time is over," the gentle taicho informed them. "I have to ask you to leave._

_Hisana nodded and encouraged Byakuya to follow her out._

_As the door closed behind them, Reiko opened her eyes._

"_You knew I was awake?"_

"_Of course," Unohana smiled sweetly._

"_You must think I'm such a coward," Reiko sighed heavily._

"_I will not judge a situation I know nothing about," Unohana moved to unwind the bandaging on Reiko's leg. "But it seems you believe yourself a coward more than enough for the both of us."_

"_Seems so," Reiko agreed, staring as the taicho poked at the stitched up hole in her leg._

"_You will not be able to walk properly on this leg for a little while, but it is healing well under my kidou spells, which is very promising. The wounds on your arms however, I am sure you are already aware, will scar,"_

_Reiko nodded. "How long will I be in the Yonbantai, Unohana Taicho?"_

"_You can leave today if you like, but I'll be giving you a crutch so you cannot put any weight on this leg,"_

"_Today?" Reiko was surprised, but she was already nodding her agreement._

"_Yes, but no active participation in missions for a while either," Unohana warned. "Your taicho wishes to see you; since your wounds are not the most serious I have to treat at the moment, and we are short on beds, I am happy for you to rest up in the comfort of your own home."_

_An hour later found Reiko in her taicho's office._

"_Taicho, you wished to see me?" Reiko shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of his gaze._

"_What's this?" Ai Taicho held out the resignation form she had filled out and submitted before leaving for assignment that morning._

"_My resignation, Taicho,"_

"_Yes, but why do I have it?"_

"_Because recent events have caused me to reevaluate my life, and I need some time to figure out if I'm really doing the right thing with said life, because I've realized that I became a shinigami for all the wrong reasons."_

"_Why do you need to resign? You can just take a leave of absence or something," Ai suggested._

_Reiko shook her head. "That suggests that I'm going to come back when there's no guarantee that I will."_

_Her taicho frowned._

"_What are you going to do?"_

_Reiko shrugged. "I thought perhaps go back to Rukongai, it's what my mother did. Travelling around a bit may do me some good."_

_Ai continued to frown at her._

"_I have a better idea," he finally broke the silence, and stood. "You're coming with me."_

_Ai her led her slowly to the First Division offices._

"_We can't just let your abilities go to waste. See that man over there?"_

_Reiko nodded. "The one arguing with Ukitake Taicho and Kyouraku Taicho?"_

"_Hai. He's from an army known as the Tatsu Gunryo. They are elite soldiers that protect the Ryuukin."_

_Reiko looked confused._

"_Don't worry, I'll explain later. The point is, he's here scouting out prospective talent. He used to be a friend of my father's, that's how I know these things, but I'm told that the dimension he, Tatsu Gunryo and the Ryuukin reside in, is at war and they are losing too many soldiers. Ability like yours would be a great help to them, if you are willing and up for it. If Yamamoto Soutaicho okays it, will you let him test you?"_

"_I'm not exactly in any condition to be fighting," Reiko frowned._

"_That doesn't matter. He's a recruiter, that means he can see potential as well as current ability simply by studying your zanpakutou and reiatsu."_

_Reiko frowned in thought for a moment._

_What did she have to lose?_

"_Sure, I guess it might be good…"

* * *

_

_When Byakuya entered Reiko's room at the Fourth the following day, he was surprised to find it empty._

_And even more surprised to hear she had been discharged._

_Frowning, Byakuya headed for her dorm in the Tenth Division._

_He entered, using the spare key he had always had and stopped dead._

_There wasn't a single trace Reiko had ever been there._

_Her pictures, books, clothes, everything, were gone._

_As he was leaving, he ran into Ai Taicho._

"_Ai Taicho, where is Fifth Seat Shikamaru?"_

"_She didn't talk to you?" Ai frowned. "I thought for sure she'd change her mind and tell you herself."_

_Byakuya simply stared bluntly._

"_Come with me," Ai led him to the Tenth's main offices and to the door of the office usually shared by the Third through to Sixth Seated offices._

_A bulletin had been pinned to the door, along with a note._

"_That cannot be right," Byakuya shook his head in denial. "Rin would not just leave."_

_He read the note again._

_There was no doubt that it was her penmanship, and her words…but she wouldn't just leave like that…_

"_I saw her off myself, Kuchiki-sama," Ai told him. "She left at dawn this morning."_

_Byakuya didn't comment, just turned and left._

_He walked with no aim, scenes and feelings and excuses playing out in his mind._

"_Byakuya-sama?"_

_He glanced up and found he'd wound up under the sakura tree he and Reiko had so often played under, in and around._

_Hisana stood next to him, frowning worriedly._

"_Rin is gone,"_

"_What do you mean?" Hisana's eyes widened. "She did not die? Unohana Taicho said it was nothing to worry about."_

_Byakuya shook his head. "She did not die, she left. Just packed up and disappeared."_

"_But she cannot have gone far, perhaps you can still catch her and convince her to return."_

"_Ai Taicho says she left at dawn, it is noon now, even I will not be able to track her,"_

"_You cannot give up like that," Hisana looked as shattered as his heart felt. "You cannot give up on such a long friendship just like that. The two of you need each other."_

_Byakuya sat beneath the bare tree, resting his back against the trunk._

"_Byakuya-sama?" Hisana knelt in front of him._

"_She did not say goodbye," Byakuya told her._

"_You are in shock," Hisana looked panicked…and guilty. "I cannot believe you will not go after her."_

"_You did not read the letter she left the Juubantai," Byakuya closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the trunk._

_There was a moment of silence._

"_I feel numb, Hisana," he told her. "Why do I feel as if someone snuffed out a nearby fire and left me to freeze?"_

"_She took some of your heart with her, Byakuya-sama, some of your fire…you were always talking about the fire in her eyes, the passion that gave her such strength. You love her, and she is gone, so I guess the bit of her fire that rested in you is gone too. You _must_ go after her."_

_Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at her sadly. "Everyone seems to leave me, but Rin promised…she was always here…you will not leave me, will you?"_

"_I will do my best," Hisana smiled sadly. "But we both know there is no guarantee."_

_Byakuya's expression changed, he didn't like to hear her talk like that._

_Her smiled widened slightly. "Look, the fire is still there," she pointed to his eyes. "Reiko-san would not want you to lose it, and neither do I."_

"_The fire?" Byakuya frowned…that was what had seemed different about her the day before…her eyes had been empty…_

*FLASHBACK END*

Byakuya stood in the doorway, frowning as he watched the healer work on Reiko's leg.

The scar was still there, startlingly white on her darker skin.

She laughed as Hisagi hovered, trying to wave him away.

"Hisagi-kun, I'm fine, I told you, this is an old injury that chooses the worst times to cramp up on me."

Hisagi's frown only grew. "Kimiko Taicho wont be happy with me if I let you get injured."

"I think the opposite is true, Hisagi-kun," Reiko chuckled. "I'm a taicho too after all and it's acceptable for me to get a little injured, though it would be preferred if it wasn't quite so stupidly…either way you were under my lead despite being her subordinate, and she is very fond of you, I think Kimiko-dono would be quite upset no matter who got injured."

Hisagi nodded but was still frowning.

"Itai," Reiko frowned as the healer's thumb dug into a particularly tender area on her thigh. "What do you think you're doing there?"

"Sumimasen, Shikamaru Taicho," the Yonbantai member apologized. "But if I don't get all the tender spots your thigh will only cramp again, possibly sooner and more painfully than this time."

Reiko continued to frown as the man massaged the area.

"What happened?" Byakuya wondered, finally drawing her attention as he moved further into the room.

"I'm afraid that's confidential, Byakko," Reiko smiled a little.

"Were you injured?"

She shook her head.

"The blasted thing cramped up while we were tracking our mark," Reiko glared sourly at her thigh.

"That is the injury you got right before you left, is it not?"

Reiko nodded, giving him a strange, questioning look he didn't understand.

"How often does it do this?"

"Not often," Reiko replied. "It is completely random and never brought on by anything in particular. Sometimes it's too much use, sometimes not enough; sometimes it just decides to be unpleasant. It's only happened five or six times since I was declared fully recovered two months after I got the injury."

"Two months?"

She nodded. "Rehabilitation of the use of the muscles took a good month."

Reiko glanced back at Hisagi.

"Hisagi-kun, prepare a report for Kimiko-dono, one for me and one for Yamamoto Soutaicho, hai?"

Hisagi nodded.

"You should get back to work,"

He nodded again, bowed and left the room, taking the hint.

The healer finished up in silence.

"You should keep the weight off it as much as possible for a couple of days to be safe," he instructed. "Do you have a crutch or a cane?"

Reiko nodded.

"Use it."

She nodded again and he left.

Reiko turned back to Byakuya.

Their gazes met and held.

"You told me about Hisana," Reiko told him.

He frowned questioningly.

"That night you were drunk, you told me the reason behind why you chose her…you were pretty drunk, I'm sure there were things you didn't say and things you said wrong…but you still said them,"

Byakuya was startled speechless, waiting in thinly veiled apprehension.

"I finally decided how to respond to it all, which is the only reason I'm bringing it up."

"How would that be?"

She hesitated, took a deep breath and spoke. "This has to end."

"What does?" Byakuya swallowed.

"Everything. The indecision, the hurting each other, the secrets, the lies, the guilt," Reiko sighed and the seriousness of her expression, her sad and apologetic eyes as they stared into his proved just how much she meant what she was saying.

"Any fool could see that you loved Hisana, yet you claimed I was the only one in your heart," she shook her head. "Whether you loved me then or not, you loved Hisana too and you should never diminish that by saying it was only me. It was never only me. Whether you saw it yourself or not, you loved her. You smiled for her, cared for her, and you certainly didn't argue with her. You were willing to defy everyone to marry her; and don't say it was because she was pregnant, everyone knows that nobles of your caliber don't marry people from the Rukongai just because you got them pregnant."

Reiko smiled slightly. "Deep down I was pushed to second in your heart, whether you acknowledged that fact or not, and you inevitably gave into temptation the night you slept with Hisana. The guilt may have been real, but I don't think it was only just because you felt you had cheated on me. The baby just became something of an excuse to marry her, because you certainly never showed any hesitation in your decision. We both know that if I had said for you to choose me over her in that moment, you would have refused."

He opened his mouth to argue, but Reiko held up a hand.

"Accept it Byakko, our chance passed and you moved on. Even if you still loved me, you chose Hisana," Reiko stood and smiled sadly. "We still have feelings for each other, but are they really feelings of love? Or are they feelings of what might have been?"

She sighed. "Your confession, at first, I felt sick it hurt so much, but over the last few days, I've thought about it all; and it made me realize that we're living in the past and clinging to what we had as if it were some kind of safety net. And we can't keep going on like this, it isn't healthy."

"So you're giving up? Moving on?"

"It's what best for both of us," Reiko nodded. "If we cling on too much more we'll destroy everything we treasured about each other, memories included."

"And so the fact that I still love you means nothing?"

"It doesn't mean nothing. I still love you too," she limped up to him and placed a gentle hand to his cheek. "Bur Byakko, can't you see what I'm saying is true?"

He wished he could argue, everything about him wanted to argue, to pull her close and kiss her into a different frame of mind…but the logic in what she said was too convincing.

She saw that he understood and lent up on tiptoes to give him one last light kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you around Byakko," Reiko sent him one last halfhearted smile and left the room.

* * *

Kimiko took a deep breath in as she stepped through the gate behind Unohana, she couldn't wait to get back home.

The last of the returning S.W.A stepped through into the tunnel.

…none of them sensed the shadows that slipped in behind them before the gate closed until it was too late…

**

* * *

A/N:** don't forget the review please…?


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** ...so, I've mostly given up on the whole hiatus thing, I didn't get anywhere near as much as I wanted written, but updates are going to continue to be very slow in coming, I don't have a whole lot of time or energy on my hands at the moment. On the plus (productive) side, I do know just about everything that's going to progressively happen from here on in...

* * *

CHAPTER 40

_There was blood._

_That was the first thing he noticed._

_There was too much blood._

_It was thick and a deep red._

_And it was everywhere._

_It was on his hands, his clothes, in his hair._

_The ground was covered in it, and it just seemed to keep spreading._

_It wasn't his, that much he knew for sure._

_The next thing he noticed, was the sound._

…_or the complete lack of it._

_All he could hear was his own breathing, his own heartbeat._

_Finally he looked up, looked around…and froze._

_His eyes met Kimiko's…_

Jyuushiro came awake violently, gasping so hard for breath that his lungs constricted and he broke into savage coughs.

His heart was racing and he couldn't seem to stop his body from trembling.

All he knew as he stumbled to his feet was that he needed to see his wife, _now_, this very second, or go crazy with worry.

That dream had been too violent, too vivid.

The vision of her lifeless eyes was now firmly ingrained in his mind.

"Jyuu-nii?" Denbei and Koji looked up from their books, frowning worriedly when he burst out of his room and Jyuushiro recalled that he had spent the night at Ugendo with his two youngest brothers.

"I have to go," Jyuushiro rasped out.

"In your sleeping yukata?" Denbei frowned.

"It's not important," Jyuushiro rushed back into his room for Sougyo no Kotowari, picking up a haori on his way back out.

"Jyuu-nii, what's wrong?" Koji asked, following his brother to the front door.

"Kimi, I need to see Kimi," was all Jyuushiro got out as he was pulling on his sandals, before bolting off with shunpo.

He was part of the way to the Ichibantai to speak to his old sensei when he sensed his wife's reiatsu, and turned mid-step to follow it, recalling that she was meant to be returning today.

"Aki," she greeted with a big grin when he came out of his shunpo steps.

He didn't stop or slow down until he had her wrapped tightly in his arms, his face pressed into the side of her neck as he breathed in her intoxicating scent.

Kimiko hugged him back, frowning in confusion at his abruptness and the trembling of his body, not to mention the fact he was still wearing his bed clothes.

If she couldn't sense otherwise, she would have thought he was sick again.

"Aki? What's wrong?"

He shook his head against her.

"It's nothing," he mumbled. "It was just a bad dream. You're all right, and you're back," he straightened and grinned down at her. "Welcome back."

Kimiko continued to frown at him for a moment.

"Nani?" Jyuushiro wondered, tilting his head slightly in question.

He barely managed to duck her swing.

"Eh? Kimi? What are you doing?" he held up his hands in surrender as he backed up a step and frowned worriedly at her glare.

"Who was she? I'm going to murder her."

"Who?"

"The woman who kissed you,"

"Ah," Jyuushiro blinked. "I forgot about that."

"I don't care, who was she?"

"Kimi, koishii, I don't know, and I don't care," Jyuushiro tried to calm her. "She's not going to try it again, okay? You don't need to go Samurai Hime on her."

Kimiko's eye twitched and Jyuushiro laughed nervously, he'd said the wrong thing.

There was a long, yawning silence in which they continued to have forgotten the rest of the S.W.A, as well as Kensei, who had returned with them.

"Would you feel better if I let you hit me?" Jyuushiro wondered after too much silence.

Kimiko let out a sigh. "No."

"What about if I kissed you?" Jyuushiro couldn't help but smirk a little at the idea.

Kimiko's cheeks flushed faintly at the notion but she didn't disagree .

Jyuushiro's smirk spread and he dipped in to capture her lips with his, pulling her close and tight for the slow, sensual kiss.

When they broke away for air, Kimiko rested her forehead on his shoulder and exhaled slowly.

"Tadaima," she whispered for his ears only and he smiled contentedly, still holding her close.

"That changes a few things," Kensei muttered to himself, though in the quietness of the early morning, everyone around him heard and his cheeks flushed.

Kimiko snickered. "I hate to say I told you so," she was referring to the conversation they had had a few days earlier.

Jyuushiro spotted Rukia among the returning S.W.A.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, it's good to see you back," he smiled kindly. "I've been meaning to have a word with you but you're always in the World of the Living these days."

"Ah, hai," Rukia frowned curiously, choosing not to mention that it was mostly by his doing that she was.

"Later, anata," Kimiko automatically pulled his attention back to her at her use of the endearment. "In case you didn't notice, you're still in your sleeping yukata," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah," Jyuushiro blushed a little, glancing down at himself. "I am."

There was a pause.

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Ah, maybe later," Jyuushiro couldn't stop the frown that crossed his features at the memory of his dream.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow curiously.

After a short moment Kimiko spent wondering why the S.W.A were still standing around, she broke the silence.

"In that case, I have things to do, you should go home and change,"

"Eh?" Jyuushiro pouted.

"Work, Aki, work," Kimiko wagged her finger at him. "There is always something to be done."

Jyuushiro continued to pout and Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"I'll come home early and let you rip off all my clothes," she blushed a little saying it (as did most of the snooping shinigami/Vizard who were still eavesdropping) but Jyuushiro perked up at the idea.

"Chikan," Kimiko muttered darkly and turned away, headed for the Kyuubantai.

"Kimi, hold on," Jyuushiro frowned, not really having expected her to turn so cold so suddenly.

She was wearing a puzzled frown when she glanced back at him.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head as if to clear it and one corner of her lips crooked up in a lopsided smile.

"I'll talk to you later," she disappeared into shunpo steps.

Kensei cleared his throat.

"I'll see what's wrong," he told the Thirteenth's taicho, before following after his old taicho.

As the others dispersed in different directions, Jyuushiro realized, belatedly, something that had been off…Kimiko's hair was back to normal.

"Jyuushiro-san,"

He looked around at Unohana's soft voice.

"Her hair…" he trailed off.

"Hai, she did not notice, but it was back to normal when she stepped out of her gigai," Unohana was calm as ever. "How has your health been?"

"Fine," he shrugged. "Nothing to worry about."

Unohana nodded as if to say 'Good'.

"You will be pleased to know your wife's health has stayed well; and the child's as well."

Jyuushiro grinned, definitely pleased by the news.

"Shall I walk with you?" Unohana motioned.

"I'd hate for you to go out of your way," Jyuushiro scratched the back of his head a little.

"Then part of the way?" Unohana offered.

Jyuushiro nodded, smiling. "Then of course, the company is appreciated."

* * *

Kimiko arrived at the scene at the same time as Hisagi and Reiko.

The building was already burning, too late to be saved.

"Is there anyone left inside?" Kimiko demanded, eyeing the flames.

Hisagi shook his head.

"This building has been practically abandoned for decades, it's on the borderline where the Ninth meets the Twelfth, and neither wanted to hand it over so it's gone unused," Hisagi informed them.

Kimiko's eyes scanned the area restlessly.

She could still feel the possessed person was nearby; feel their eyes on her.

She suppressed a shudder at the feeling.

"Taicho?" Kensei came to a stop behind her. "What's going on?"

Kimiko's eyes drifted.

Was it her imagination, or could she sense more of them?

"Taicho?" Hisagi was frowning and looking around nervously as well now.

"Hisagi, you sense them?"

"Hai," Hisagi nodded. "There's a lot of them."

"Too many…" Kimiko murmured, trailing off. "Why aren't they attacking more openly if there are so many?"

There was movement and Kimiko's hand went to Kiyoshi's hilt reflexively.

"What are they waiting for?" Reiko questioned, her own hand hovering over Raiden's hilt in response to Kimiko's actions.

Kimiko frowned, her hand tightening momentarily.

"They're retreating…why are they retreating?" she wondered, confused.

A moment passed before Kimiko started after them.

"Taicho?" Hisagi started after her.

"Can you still sense them? They disappeared too suddenly. They weren't moving that fast," Kimiko told him.

She came to a stop as she completely lost their trail.

"I hate bad guys like this," Kimiko hissed through her teeth. "Why can they suddenly mask their trail? Or why have they never done it before if they were able to?"

As she finished her sentence, a building to their left blew up, sending debris in every direction and catching alight.

When Kimiko straightened, she found her three companions surrounding her protectively.

"What are the three of you doing?" she asked.

All three blushed.

"Reflex?" Reiko tried.

Kimiko glared slightly.

"Taicho, so what if we try to protect you?" Kensei wondered, stubbornly, his dagger zanpakutou still in his hand.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not still capable of protecting myself."

"But it's better for the baby if you don't get in harms way," Kensei retorted.

Kimiko didn't know when he had come to learn about the pregnancy but it was obvious from his response that he already knew.

"There are more important things happening right now," Hisagi interrupted. "I can't sense them anymore," he told his taicho.

"Yeah, me either," Kimiko agreed. "As soon as the building blew I lost their trail. They led us here on purpose."

"Think it's some kind of warning?" Reiko frowned.

"Could be," Kimiko nodded. "But who are they warning and why?"

"And where do they come from?" Reiko added. "I've been thinking. These attacks, the possessed, they didn't start showing up until you and I returned. Could they be enemies of the Ryuukin? Very few people know how to move between the Realms and even fewer return once they've left here. What if this is some old, banished enemy?"

"It sounds like a long shot," Kensei was frowning, staring at the burning building.

"Have you looked into this?" Kimiko questioned.

"I asked Hiroto to get someone to look through the old records," Reiko informed them. "I know you said you faced them in the Real World once before, but there is always a chance they were in the Real World because they didn't know how to get back."

Kimiko thought about it for a moment.

"I agree with Kensei, it's a long shot, but at this point we have no other theories so we'll look into anything," she decided. "On that note, we should look into whether they are possibly an old enemy of Seireitei instead. Shiba isn't the only noble house ever banished, it wouldn't surprise me if a family ever got banished to the World of the Living and are back for vengeance."

"I'll look into it," Hisagi offered.

Kimiko nodded. "First we need to get back into the office and go over the last couple of weeks," her eyes turned to the flames. "Some welcome home this turned out to be. We need to call some subordinates to seal off both buildings and investigate."

Hisagi sent off a hell butterfly.

Kimiko stayed on at one of the sites as her subordinates sealed off the building and started on their investigation.

"Report any findings straight to me," she instructed and turned to the guard. "And watch for anyone returning to the scene of the crime. Be exceedingly careful; the little we know about these people is that they are very dangerous."

Hisagi returned from the other site and they headed back to the Kyuubantai.

* * *

Nanao headed straight for her squad, shocked upon entering to see that some things had been replaced in the building.

"Were we attacked while I was gone?" she frowned worriedly at one of the secretaries.

"Ise Fukutaicho, welcome back," the woman smiled. "No, we were not attacked…unless you count Taicho and Ukitake Taicho getting into a disagreement with Zaraki Taicho? That's what caused the most damage."

"…with _Zaraki_?" Nanao blinked incredulously. "What are they, insane?"

"I believe all three had had a little too much to drink and took something the wrong way. I was not present that night, so I can only go by the rumors, which we all know often get blown wildly out of wack."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, Shikamaru Taicho was here and stopped it before it could escalate."

"Is Kyouraku Taicho here?"

The woman nodded. "He's in his office. You'll be – Fukutaicho?"

Nanao was already on her way to said office.

She pushed the shoji back, hard, and Shunsui jerked awake, his hand going to his head.

He squinted at her and then grinned widely….she could already tell he had a hangover.

"Nanao-chan, okaeri," he greeted.

There was something off about his smile…but maybe that was just the fact that she was clearly spiting mad.

"What's this about a disagreement with Zaraki?" she demanded. "What were you thinking? The Eighth can't afford to replace its entire building, we spend too much cleaning up after our overzealous alcoholic taicho!"

"But it was only a little disagreement," he blinked innocently. "And we didn't do all that much damage, I replaced everything myself. There's nothing like manual labour to make one realize their mistake."

That took the wind out of her sails a little.

"Why was Zaraki here anyway?"

A tiny telling flush spread into his cheeks.

"We were having a bit of a party," he said sheepishly.

"In the offices?" Nanao raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Ah," he agreed.

"Why?"

He pulled a face.

"Morale?"

"Nice try,"

He shrugged. "We just decided to have a little party, there were lots of important people there from other squads too."

Nanao crossed her arms over her chest sternly.

"Naw, Nanao-chan," Shunsui pouted. "Everything's cleaned up, no harm was done, paperwork still got finished, and you're home, do we really need to dwell over this?"

"You did your paperwork?"

"All of it," he nodded.

She sighed and her arms fell.

"I guess we can forget it then," she conceded. "Just this once though."

He nodded and smiled.

Something was still off, Nanao thought, he wasn't as exuberant and enthusiastic as usual.

She closed the shoji behind her and came further into the office.

"Are you going to welcome me home properly?" she wondered, smiling shyly.

He brightened and was in front of her in a blink, arms around her as he gathered her in for a light, sweet kiss.

"That's it?" Nanao frowned when he stepped back.

"Sweet Nanao-chan," he sighed. "Just how much control do you think I have?"

A sick feeling formed in her gut as she watched him return to his desk.

Something had happened while she had been gone, that much she was sure of, her mind automatically going to the worst possible conclusions.

Either he had already fallen out of love with her, or he had cheated on her…she didn't know which was the better of the options.

"Shunsui?"

He glanced up at his name, a distracted look in his eyes; not his usual reaction when she spoke his name.

"When's our next date?"

"Ah…whenever you like? Isn't it your turn to choose?"

It was his.

"Besides, we should be going to visit Kimi's family this weekend if Yama-jii doesn't change his mind. Do you still want to come?"

Nanao nodded.

He smiled. "I'm glad."

_That_ was at least genuine.

* * *

By lunchtime, Kimiko was caught up on everything that had happened while she had been gone, and was frustrated that investigating the burnt wreckages had turned up absolutely nothing.

She was tired, starving, pissed off and hormonal…not a good combination.

"Kimiko-dono?" Reiko knocked and entered her office. "Are you off for lunch now?"

"I can be,"

"Can I have a word?" Reiko wondered.

Kimiko nodded. "What can I do for you?"

Reiko closed the shoji behind herself and pulled out a folded piece of paper from her sleeve; unfolding it and placing it in front of Kimiko.

Kimiko scanned it, recognized it and glanced back up at Reiko expectantly.

"I understand where you're coming from, and that you were only looking out for me…but I don't appreciate this kind of intervention."

"Hmmm?" Kimiko tilted her head slightly to one side.

"This letter of yours," Reiko indicated it. "It lead to Byakuya getting drunk and telling me things he should have told me sober. He didn't say them right. I know you were just looking out for me, but it needs to stop. You've been taking care of me for too long and you can't just push the burden onto Byakuya like that. I need to stand on my own two feet and you need to not interfere in my relationship with Byakuya again."

Kimiko glanced back down at the contents of the letter.

_Kuchiki,  
I have done my best to help Rin regain her sanity and resolve, but when I see her drinking herself into oblivion like this it hurts my heart, she reminds me so much of what Shunsui has done to himself in the past.  
And I feel somewhat as if I have failed her. She told me that the night she spent with you she slept in peace, and for Rin, that is a truly rare occurrence and it gives me hope for her future.  
While I still know very little about your history together, I do know she still loves you, and I am sure that there was a time when the two of you were happy together. I have done all that I can for her, but I think that only you are capable of accomplishing the rest of what I cannot.  
Rin has a hole in her heart that I cannot heal. She means a lot to me, has been so much to me, and I am praying to whoever it is we shinigami can pray to, that I can trust you to fill the hole.  
More than anything, Rin needs to rediscover who she was and who she wants to be. The Rin with the fire you spoke of, she is still in there, and I feel that only you can bring her back.  
Will you help her heal and find peace once again?_

Reiko had taken it the wrong way, it seemed.

"Reiko," Kimiko finally spoke, in all seriousness, startling the other woman. "You were never a burden, and I simply thought that now that we are back in Seireitei, there is very little left for me to do for you. As much as Kuchiki annoys me, I fully believe what I wrote in this letter; he can help you heal the parts of yourself that I never could. Standing on your own would be wise, but until you face all your feelings for that man, I don't think you could ever be happy alone. You can love him and be with him without burdening him and relying on him too much."

"Byakuya and I aren't getting back together," Reiko informed her mentor. "After his little confession I did face my feelings. We missed our chance and we don't belong together."

"Then you haven't really faced anything," Kimiko retorted. "You're afraid of getting hurt again and so you're pushing him away. You missed your chance and so you're giving up? That's bullshit that proves you're living in the past. You missed _a_ chance, but you've been given another one, you shouldn't waste it like this."

"I'm not afraid," Reiko's voice was rising, her temper spiking.

Kimiko stood, and though her voice didn't rise, temper was obvious in the spark in her eyes.

"The day you can look at yourself in a mirror and honestly say that you no longer love Kuchiki, or that there is not a hole of loneliness in your heart that you've never been able to fill since you lost him; that is the day that there is no longer any hope for the two of you."

Reiko was about to argue back when Kimiko held up her hand, her eyes and demeanor icy.

"Get out," she ordered. "I won't argue about this, and I won't interfere anymore, but I sure as hell hope you wake up and realize you're the one pushing him away just as you once admitted to me you had done in the past."

Reiko's jaw set and she turned her back, marching out of the office in a huff.

Kimiko sighed heavily and sat back down, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

She'd put her foot in it and spoken too harshly.

"Taicho?" Hisagi poked his head in. "Are you alright?"

"You mean aside from being a complete baka?"

"Taicho, you aren't an idiot," Hisagi looked startled.

Kimiko just sighed again and rolled her eyes.

Kensei rocked up, pushing Hisagi into the office and bringing the smell of delicious food with him.

"Taicho, you're still beating yourself up when you say something stupid?" he wondered as he put the food down on the table and got comfortable on one of the couches. "Come and eat, you too kid," he nodded at Hisagi.

Kimiko moved to sit and eat.

"I don't really want to talk about it, but you have perfect timing with the food."

"Almost just like old times," Kensei grinned.

Kimiko couldn't help a little smile and reached for food, careful to hide the sheen of emotional tears that blurred her eyes.

"Maybe you should rest for a bit after lunch, Taicho?" Hisagi suggested. "You shouldn't push yourself."

Kimiko was about to protest when Kensei interrupted.

"I agree with him. You've always pushed yourself too much, but now especially you should be more careful."

"Of all the overprotective, overbearing…" she trailed off on a defeated sigh. "You two…" she shook her head, but couldn't help the loving quirk to her lips at their concerned affection.

* * *

That night, Jyuushiro grinned as she told him about her day.

"I'm glad someone else is looking out for you," he kissed her hair affectionately.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "You would be."

His fingertips traced circles on her bare shoulder, knowing she was still troubled.

"I really put my foot in it," she sighed.

"With Reiko-san? I'd say you did," Jyuushiro agreed. "But you did it because you care. Maybe this is the wakeup call she needed to take a step forward."

"What do I do now though? We still have to work together, and I can't apologise because I meant every word I said."

"Just be civil and professional," Jyuushiro advised. "It will work itself out in time."

"I guess," Kimiko seemed reluctant.

Jyuushiro's eyes drifted back down to her belly and he brought his other hand up to lay it over the growing bulge.

"You're bigger," he observed, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah," she grinned, her hands covering his as they both cupped the bump that was their baby. "We'll have to tell everyone soon, it'll be startlingly obvious before we know it."

He leant over to kiss her on the lips.

It was gentle and sweet and she felt her husband's love all the way to her toes.

A kiss was a truly powerful thing.

"We'll tell your family this weekend and then worry about telling Seireitei," Jyuushiro smiled down at her.

Kimiko nodded dazedly; sometimes it still amazed her how much he loved her, even after all the centuries they'd been together.

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventfully.

The S.W.A settled back in as if they had never been gone.

Nanao was both annoyed and apprehensive because of Shunsui's continued distracted attitude.

Reiko and Kimiko weren't talking unless it was work related; and Reiko, though still rather mad, couldn't get Kimiko's words out of her head.

* * *

The end of the week, Reiko found herself in a bar on the outskirts of Seireitei alone and where chances were extremely low that anyone she knew would run into her; nor would anyone recognize her without her shinigami robes.

She was sure a few cups of sake would clear her mind for a while, she'd gone without the last few days because she'd been so busy, but she needed the semblance of peace that it would provide her with when she tried to sleep.

A few cups and she was relaxed, but her mind still wasn't clear, Kimiko's words ringing more loudly than ever.

Another couple and the voice was just a buzz at the back of her brain.

She loosened up enough that when a complete stranger intruded on her solitude, offering to buy her a drink, she smiled seductively and agreed.

They flirted, they drank, and they kissed.

The kiss was hot, the passion heady, and when hands began to wander, they could be glad for the shadowed section of the bar they were hidden in.

"Shall we take this somewhere less crowded?" Reiko questioned huskily.

The man nodded enthusiastically and stood to lead her.

They stumbled a lot as they exited the bar, hands and lips still wandering.

What seemed like a short way away, Reiko found herself pressed hard against what she assumed was a brick wall.

The reasonable, sober side of her brain was screaming at her in protest, but Reiko chose to ignore it.

The man was tugging at her gi now, and Reiko's eyes drifted open when she sensed something.

They were in a shadowed alley, the moonlight lighting the entrance and Reiko's eyes widened in horror.

She felt like she'd been plunged into an ice bath and she pushed the man back.

Cold eyes watched her in the darkness.

"What's the problem?" the man protested and he followed her eyes.

"Oi, get outta here," he called. "You're disturbing us."

"Ah," Reiko spoke hesitantly. "Actually, I think right now it would be wiser if _you_ left."

"Why? He your husband or something?"

"Not exactly," Reiko gulped at the hostile waves rolling around.

"You can't just lead me on like that," the man turned angry eyes on Reiko. "I don't care who he is, you're _mine_ tonight!"

A pale hand gripped his collar and hauled him up off his feet so they were face to face.

"She warned you it was best to leave," his voice was bone-chilling. "I suggest that you _listen_."

The man gulped and nodded, running off and not looking back when he was let go of.

The icy gaze turned to her and Reiko couldn't help but swallow nervously herself.

"B…Byakko," she started.

"How could you?" he demanded bitterly.

"W-what?"

"How could you be doing this with such an unsavory excuse for a man?" Byakuya demanded stonily. "You are _not_ some street harlot, why would you do this?"

"It's not for you to decide," she tried weakly. "My sex life is my business."

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I do not care what you say," his tone was dark as he stepped towards her, backing her up against the wall again. "I love you too much to let you have meaningless sex with complete strangers."

"You don't have any right to stop me," she retorted defiantly, peeved at him for trying to interfere with her life.

His eye twitched and his temper snapped.

If she had been sober, Reiko was certain she would have been able to escape…but then, she didn't know if that was just an excuse she was telling herself for giving in so easily.

When his lips smashed down violently against her own, thought fled and her knees went hopelessly weak.

He caught her as she began to slip down the wall, and held her up, never letting his lips leave hers.

When Byakuya finally pulled back, they were both breathing heavily and desire pooled in their eyes.

"I have a right to stop someone I love from destroying themselves, do I not?" Byakuya asked her.

Reiko could only nod, her gaze completely captivated by his.

"Rin-chin," he ran a fingertip over her swollen lips. "I think it is time we sat down and had a talk. A proper one; no one sided confessions or anything like that."

Reiko gulped nervously but nodded again, Kimiko's words ringing in her mind once more.

"Are you sober enough?" Byakuya questioned. "You need to remember this in the morning."

"I'll be sober enough by the time we get to wherever you want to take me for some quiet."

Byakuya reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers and led her in shunpo steps to the symbolic sakura tree.

"Yup, shunpo definitely sobered me up," her tone was dry and disgust was written all over her face. "It's not a pleasant way to travel when one is somewhat inebriated."

They sat facing each other.

Byakuya went first, saying everything he had said the night he had been drunk, only now his confession was not clouded by insobriety.

When he was done, Reiko took his hands in her own.

"Byakko," she sighed. "You were never the one to drive the wedge in whatever our relationship was. I did that. I was the one who brought Hisana into your household; I was the one who asked you to give her a job as a favor to me…and I was the one who distanced myself when I saw the two of you were getting along so well."

She paused. "The first time I saw you speaking with her, you smiled for her. Do you know how many times I'd ever seen you smile for a woman aside from me?"

He shook his head.

"Never," Reiko admitted. "And you have no idea how jealous it made me. Of everything in my life, you were my only constant. I thought I knew you so well," she laughed derisively at herself. "But when we started sleeping together, and our relationship moved from friendship into grey area, well I can't say I handled it well. We didn't have a defined relationship anymore and I became unsure of myself. When it came right down to it, the jealousy I felt that day set everything in motion."

"How do you mean?" Byakuya frowned.

"I had to define our relationship, for my own piece of mind, but I was too afraid to confront you with it," she sighed, reluctant to go on. "That was my mistake. I went to the Shihoin elders; they had been discussing the possibility of a Shihoin-Kuchiki marriage, and I offered to be the bride, on the condition that you would be the groom."

"Nani?" Byakuya's eyes widened. "Demo–"

Reiko shook her head to silence him.

"You didn't even ask who they wanted you to marry when they put the proposal to you. It didn't occur to you that it could have been me."

Byakuya shook his head. He often forgot that she was a Shihoin, and related to that…wild woman.

"They didn't tell me right off that you hadn't asked and so I came to the conclusion that you didn't want to marry me. I also jumped to the conclusion that you had already fallen for Hisana. So I did they only thing that would keep me sane, I backed off, too embarrassed to even face you properly. It was a few months after that I found out you had never known I was the one you would have married; but you know, those few months was all it took for you to get closer to Hisana. When I went to speak to you, I could see it in your eyes, in the way you acted when she came into the room, the way a smile ghosted over your lips when she said something that made you want to laugh. I don't think you had realized it yet yourself, but you were already in love with her then, and it was obvious to me."

"But I still loved you, I would have married you in a heartbeat if I had have known," Byakuya squeezed her hands in his.

"Yeah, I know that now, but I didn't know that then," Reiko shook her head. "After that, I put more distance between us, because I would never stand in the way of you loving another if it meant potentially losing you myself. The wedge you spoke of putting between us…you were never the one who put it there. In those following months, the few nights we shared were my moments of weakness when you asked me to stay. The night you gave into your desire for Hisana, you said it was after a noble party and that I should have been there. You would have told me about it, you always told me about them."

She paused again, thinking back.

"I knew our relationship had changed even before that stage, I could _feel_ it; just as you probably could?"

Byakuya nodded solemnly.

"It was probably why I stopped coming by," she smiled halfheartedly. "And then, when you stopped asking me to come, stopped asking me to stay the night…well, that's when I really knew. I backed as far off as much as I could. I didn't even see you for most of that time."

"Right when I needed you the most too," Byakuya commented. "You have no idea how much it frightened me when Hisana told me she was pregnant. I had no doubt that it was mine. Yes, I loved her, but it was still too sudden, and things were still not settled with you…I had always seen myself convincing you to marry me someday, maybe even getting _you_ pregnant so you had no choice."

Reiko blushed at that idea.

"I did love Hisana, and it was not a hard decision to make, to marry her, but the way things dwindled with you…I did not know where we would stand when I married her, I had no assurance that we would be able to go back to being just friends," Byakuya paused. "The one thing that kept setting me back was that, even though I was going to marry someone else, I knew I would never be able to watch you eventually find another man; to marry him instead of me; to share his bed and carry his children…it angered me to think about it."

"But then I found out from the servants instead of you," Reiko picked up. "It stumped me. I was the lost one, Byakko, and it really hit me hard even though I already knew you loved her. I had the same reaction…I was angry and hurt that you would be with a woman other than me, and I couldn't just stand by and watch like I thought I could. I had to leave, I was questioning myself too much, and that became even more apparent when I sustained such a stupid injury in such a minor battle.

"I had intended on only going into Rukongai, I had no idea about the Ryuukin or the Tatsu Gunryo, but one thing led to another," she shrugged, trailing off. "It was probably the best thing for me to do, and no matter what I've been through, I don't regret it. Lost and confused as I was, Rukongai would have swallowed me whole, completely consumed me…I never would have picked myself up," she smiled now. "Instead I made a place in the family that is the Tatsu Gunryo. I did a lot of foolish things the first couple of decades, the drinking and the doomed relationships. I kept dwelling in the past, afraid to get close to someone again, afraid to trust and potentially get hurt again."

"Let me guess," Byakuya tilted his head questioningly. "Inari Taicho changed that?"

"To a certain degree," Reiko rolled her eyes. "I was still a fukutaicho when she took over the Tatsu Gunryo. She was recovering herself, but that didn't stop her. She messed us up pretty good," she chuckled. "It took her three months to remember more than the nickname she gave me even though she kept stopping by my division to see how I was."

Reiko grinned. "About two months after she came into the army, Kimiko-dono announced her plans to change the way the army worked to all the soutaicho, taicho and fukutaicho and none of them were very happy. So she made a bet with them. If any of them could cut her in a fight, then they could have a say in what happened."

Byakuya could imagine.

"Now, she was still seriously weakened and still using a cane. Powerful or not, in that state, you would have thought the army's best would have been able to win the bet, no matter how confident she seemed."

"I take it they were mistaken?"

"They were beyond overconfident," Reiko rolled her eyes. "Not one of them even managed to give her a bruise let alone draw blood," she grinned proudly. "They didn't argue with her much after that, especially with her clearly regaining her strength by the day. And her full recovery couldn't have come any sooner," her thoughts turned dark.

Her expression too, which had Byakuya frowning worriedly and moving a comforting hand to her shoulder.

"The Hinote Division was attacked. Our soutaicho went down, two of the taicho, the ranks were falling apart. I did what I could to rally them, but you can only do so much with so few scared soldiers. Turns out our enemy had the ability to climb into your mind, make you see things, read you like a piece of parchment. He could torture you with your own memories, let your own weaknesses, faults, mistakes, take you over," she shivered violently from the memory. "I was lucky. Kimiko-dono saved us…but nobody else who faced that ability fared as well as I did. Those who weren't killed by it ended up declared unstable…they were driven completely insane."

She took a deep breath.

"For a long time, it was unsure as to whether or not the same would happen to me. I don't remember the first few months after I came out of my coma at all, but as I started to recover, I started to be more aware. Things still set me off. Small things, that didn't always have much meaning. I'd cry hysterically for reasons I can't remember," she shrugged. "I couldn't be within…well, _sight_ distance of blood for years. Honestly, I'm thankful Kimiko-dono saved me, but there were times back then when I didn't know if what I was experiencing was real or imagined and that in itself didn't help my condition."

Reiko hesitated now, unsure he was ready to hear this.

"Kimiko-dono always did all she could to help me, but she had bigger responsibilities and couldn't always be there for me," she paused again. "I couldn't hear Raiden at all throughout this whole thing. Eventually Kimiko-dono realized that she had made a bond with me when she had helped to pull me out of my coma. She used it to get into my mind and try to help pull Raiden back out from the recesses he had been lost in. As I said, she could only do so much. She could pull him halfway out, but I had to do the rest…and I couldn't, too many horrible memories came with every attempt to draw him out and pretty soon I was the one drowning in the memories…"

Reiko trailed off momentarily.

"It was the breaking point. I don't remember doing it, but when I woke up they told me I had jumped off a cliff, tried to commit suicide…"

Byakuya's hands squeezed reflexively and he had to force himself not to react.

"All I know is that when I woke up again, my mind was clearer than it had been in a long time and Raiden was back," she smiled hesitantly. "I wasn't better, but from there I made an amazing recovery. Kimiko-dono guided me into summoning my bankai. Before I knew it was a taicho. And then I was soutaicho of Hinote Division."

"Rin-chin,"

She chuckled nervously. "It wasn't all hugs and puppies after that, but I think I did pretty well. I know I still have lapses occasionally, but they're usually just in my dreams, and most of the time–"

"–the alcohol helps block it out?" he filled in.

She nodded.

"Has nothing besides alcohol helped?"

"Only sleeping with you?" she blushed and shrugged. "I don't know what it is, but even that night we didn't have sex was pretty peaceful."

"Then you will just have to come sleep over more often from now on," a smile started to curl his lips up.

"But–"

"No buts," he interrupted. "I have every intention of wooing you back no matter what you say; I always did."

Reiko snorted. "Byakko, you don't know how to woo."

He glared and she just laughed.

They fell into silence, staring at each other for a long time.

"Kimiko-dono said something to me the other day that, at the time, I still couldn't admit to myself,"

"What was that?"

"That I was scared, and that we'd been given a second chance and I shouldn't waste it."

"The more I hear about your Kimiko-dono, the more I understand how she ended up married to Ukitake," Byakuya admitted.

Reiko nodded. "They only had one chance and they didn't waste it…why does she understand me so well? I said I needed to let go of the past, but I've never been able to."

"Because you think letting go is about forgetting,"

They both looked up at Kimiko's voice and she stepped away from the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Byakuya wondered, thrown by the fact that he hadn't sensed her there at all.

"I was on my way out when I sensed Rin-chan at the bar, I wanted to stop her from doing something she would regret in the morning when it didn't make her feel any better. Thankfully you got there first…I followed to make sure you didn't put your foot in it and scare her off again."

"Kimiko-dono, that's kinda creepy," Reiko commented.

Kimiko shrugged. "Creepy isn't the worst thing I've ever been called."

"What were you saying about forgetting?" Byakuya brought the subject back around.

"Only that Rin-chan has been so busy trying to forget the past that she's missing the whole point of letting it go."

"So what's your advice?" Byakuya wondered curiously.

"I myself have found that embracing and accepting is the best way to go. After that you forget the things that aren't important and learn from your own mistakes."

"You make it sound easy,"

"You just need the right support," Kimiko's eyes twinkled and the other two were startled when Jyuushiro came up beside her.

"Sensei, you too?" Byakuya was shocked.

"Nani?" Jyuushiro blinked at him. "I just came to see what was keeping my wife," he looked between them all in confusion.

Kimiko smiled and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry anata, I've said my piece, it's up to them to figure out the rest,"

She turned to leave, her husband following beside her.

"Sensei,"

Jyuushiro turned back.

"How did you get over things and leave the past behind you?" Byakuya wondered.

Jyuushiro smiled, his hand reaching out for Kimiko's, meeting it halfway…question answered.

"The right support?" Byakuya repeated Kimiko's words.

"Always," Jyuushiro grinned and nodded. "Learning to share the burden is the first step and acceptance is second."

"Kimiko-dono?"

Kimiko glanced back to Reiko.

"Arigato and gomennasai," Reiko stood and went over to hug her mentor and protector.

Kimiko smiled and patted her on the head, tears in her eyes.

"I hate to say I told you so," she said. "Just make sure you don't screw it all up."

"Hai," Reiko nodded. "But I can't believe you're tearing up," she teased.

Kimiko pulled a face. "Don't get used to it."

She tugged at her husband's hand and they left.

"Are they gone?" Reiko wondered.

"I have no idea. I am beginning to question my ability to sense reiatsu."

"That's just Kimiko-dono for you, she probably cloaked Ukitake too."

"Rin-chin," Byakuya came to stand beside her. "Where is this going to leave us now?"

"At the start?" Reiko guessed and shrugged. "I have no idea. But a new start seems like the right way to go."

A small, sly smile stole across Byakuya's face.

"In that case," he held out his hand. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Reiko rolled her eyes but at the same time she was laughing and blushing.

"Baka, not _that_ far at the start,"

Byakuya pulled her in and kissed her lightly.

"A new start sounds good. But on the advise of our elders," (Reiko laughed at the idea of Kimiko being called an elder) "we should learn to accept and forgive and support each other."

They shared a mischievous smile, promise in their eyes and hope in their future.

* * *

**A/N:** ...review?


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** for starters, everyone, thanks for all the reviews, I can't believe Ryuukin now has over 100 reviews, yay! Jay, whoever you are :D you were my 100th review, arigato, and Kimiko calling Jyuushiro Aki…you're right I don't think I ever answered that in this fic; there's a few reasons really…  
now, in this chapter and the next we meet Kimiko's family…there are a lot of names, so don't fuss too much if you can't remember who's who.

* * *

CHAPTER 41

Kusahara in any season really was appearing to be the most beautiful place Nanao had ever seen, just as Shunsui had said.

When they had all finished work on Friday, Kimiko, Jyuushiro, Nanao and Shunsui had headed through Rukongai and to Kusahara in order to visit Kimiko's family.

The night itself was lovely, a hint of the coming warmth now that summer was only a short time away was in the air and crickets chirped.

Just as Shunsui had done last time, Kimiko produced something for the guards at the gate and they were let through.

The night market was in full swing again as they walked through the centre of town and all four of them got sidetracked more than once by something in a stall.

Nanao was quite surprised when she found out they wouldn't be staying in an inn or with any of Kimiko's relatives, instead finding out that the three taicho owned land just outside the village.

The house was traditional, as the majority of the buildings in Kusahara were, and had two parts to it.

"That side there is mine and that side Kimi and Jyuu's," Shunsui explained to her pointing. "Kitchen and dinning area are all in the middle, you know, to give us all our own privacy."

"The garden's been kept in nice shape," Kimiko observed, running her fingertips over plants as she passed them. "I suppose you have a housekeeper looking after everything still?"

Jyuushiro nodded and took her hand, pulling her in the direction of the rooms Shunsui had said were theirs.

"We'll see you both in the morning," he smiled and waved goodnight.

"Well, Nanao-chan, that just leaves you and me," he grinned and winked suggestively.

Nanao blushed.

Nanao had noticed that as soon as they had met up to leave Seireitei that night he had calmed back down and seemed like his usual self again.

She supposed he had just needed the break.

"This will be your room," Shunsui pushed back a shoji and led her inside, finding a candle in the dark and lighting it. "Futon's in there," he pointed and put her bag down (he'd done the macho thing and taken her bags for her…she'd compromised by only letting him take one of the two…she traveled light).

"Do you need anything before we turn in for the night?" he wondered.

Nanao shook her head.

He smiled and leant in for a quick kiss. "I'll say goodnight then. We'll be busy for the next two days, Kimi's family is a handful and looks like one of the town's spring festivals is in full swing."

"Okay," Nanao nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

He smiled again and kissed her once more, this time it was longer, deeper, sweeter, and Nanao was almost disappointed when he backed off.

"Night Nanao-chan," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

Nanao made a noise of acknowledgement.

He smiled slightly again as his eyes came open and he backed out of the room.

"Night Shunsui," Nanao replied as the shoji closed behind him.

* * *

Jyuushiro joined Shunsui outside.

"You going to sit out here all night?" Jyuushiro wondered.

"Well I can't sleep," Shunsui groused.

"Because of Nanao…or Lisa?"

"Telling Nanao about Lisa," Shunsui pulled a face.

"What about Lisa?"

Shunsui glanced over his shoulder as a frowning Kimiko pushed back the shoji.

"She paid me a little visit while you ladies were away," Shunsui started to explain. "…hey, Kimi, I just noticed…you're really starting to show," he grinned.

Kimiko blushed and a hand went to the bulge.

"Sit," Shunsui patted the spot next to him as he shifted over.

Kimiko sat.

"Can I?" Shunsui motioned.

"Only if you finish telling me about Lisa," Kimiko raised a challenging eyebrow.

Shunsui sighed and explained briefly.

"She wants you back?" Kimiko frowned in confusion. "But Lisa was only ever with you for sex. She said so herself on more than one occasion. Why would she be doing this?"

Shunsui shrugged. "While I don't want her back, some of the things she said to me have made wonder a little…"

"Shunsui, are you feeling insecure?"

"…"

Kimiko rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"May I just say one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Baka,"

"Nani?" Shunsui's eyebrows went up.

"You're silly for not just talking to Nanao about this," Kimiko commented.

Jyuushiro nodded and chimed in. "She'll set you straight. You've been acting weird enough since she got back that she would have noticed."

Shunsui pulled another face.

"Can I feel your belly now?" he pouted.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and lent back on her palms and let him place his hand over her tummy.

"There's nothing to feel yet Shun,"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's still amazing that your baby is growing in that tiny bump," he smiled.

"I know," Jyuushiro and Kimiko wore identical grins.

The three friends sat in silence for a time.

When Kimiko yawned hugely, Jyuushiro stood and pulled her up too.

"Go to bed Shunsui," Jyuushiro ordered. "Get some rest and speak to the woman you love in the morning, okay?"

Shunsui nodded.

Kimiko bent and lay a soft kiss on Shunsui's head.

"We just want you to be happy Shun," she whispered. "You've helped us so much and we love you…but you won't be happy if you keep bottling everything up."

"Night Kimi, night Jyuu," he waved as he watched them move back into their room.

"Night Shun," they chorused.

Shunsui sighed heavily and sat a little longer.

* * *

Nanao stretched and moved to her shoji, pushing it back to let the early morning sunshine and crisp spring air into her room.

She breathed it in and sighed.

Kusahara smelt so fresh.

A noise made her look around and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Shunsui sitting not far off.

As she was calming her heart rate she moved towards him, and saw he was fast asleep.

She shouldn't have been surprised. It had been a nice night last night and Shunsui had a penchant for sitting outdoors.

He was sleeping so peacefully that she was loathe to wake him.

Nanao knelt beside him, wondering how he could look so comfortable sleeping against a wooden post.

But the peace wasn't meant to last.

As loud voices approached, Shunsui stirred and came awake.

"Nanao-chan?" he blinked blearily up at her, then grinned. "I was just dreaming about you."

They were distracted as the voices got louder.

"I'm telling you Taru-nii, I saw light out here last night," came one.

"And I'm humoring you by coming along aren't I," came the other.

The two men stopped when they spotted Shunsui and Nanao.

"Shun-nii?"

"Taru-kun, Suoh-kun," Shunsui nodded in greeting. "Fancy seeing you here."

The two approached.

They both had the same long black hair; but the taller, younger looking Suoh had bright green eyes, and the older the same two toned eyes as Kimiko, though instead of a blue eye, his was the same bright green as the man who was obviously his brother.

"Shun-nii, you should have told us you were coming up," Suoh pouted. "Nana-nee told us about your last visit. We were all upset that you didn't come to see us."

"Nanao-chan, this is Kosuke Hotaru and Suoh," Shunsui introduced. "They are Kimi's ototo. Boys, this is Ise Nanao, my girlfriend."

A little thrill went through Nanao. This had to be the first time he'd ever actually called her his girlfriend to anyone.

The two grinned and bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you Nanao-san," Suoh spoke pleasantly. "Nana-nee told us about you. It's good that Shun-nii has finally found someone who could tame him."

Shunsui was about to rebut the comment when the shoji down the way flew open and Kimiko came out, closely followed by her still sleepy looking husband.

She smiled when she spotted her brothers.

"Taru-kun, Suoh-kun,"

"Kimiko-neechan?" Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Aniki," Suoh grinned and before Nanao could process anything, both men were running to Kimiko, Suoh reaching her first and throwing his arms around her, Hotaru circling his arms around both of them, and Kimiko was sandwiched in a tight bear hug from her two brothers.

Jyuushiro smiled softly as he watched the display.

Kimiko's brothers were much like his own…they didn't give her any choice but to receive and show affection. More so since the deaths of their mother, sister and brother during the war.

Nanao had never met these men, but even she found herself tearing up with emotion as tears appeared on their cheeks and they refused to release their oldest sister.

"All softies at heart," Shunsui murmured to her, grinning. "That entire family," he shook his head with a soft chuckle. "They're all resilient and strong-willed, putting on a brave face to keep this town running smoothly…but they're all warm heart and softness inside…just like Kimi."

Nanao smiled and wiped her eyes.

"They run this town?" she repeated.

Shunsui nodded and then frowned, pulling his eyes away from the family reunion and to Nanao. "Didn't I tell you?"

Nanao shook her head, questions in her eyes.

"Remember I told you a hime bought the land here?"

Nanao nodded.

"That was Kimi."

"Eh?" Nanao blinked in surprise.

Shunsui nodded. "Kimi is the proprietor and benefactor of Kusahara. Since she doesn't live here, or even visit often enough to run things herself, she handed it over to her family. Between them the five siblings run everything in Kusahara. Taru-kun in the mayor-figure; Nana-chan is in charge of the rents and accounts and money system; Ana-chan is responsible for the farming and markets and festivals and such; Suoh-kun is the one who keeps guards well trained and keeps watch of the village's security; and Emi-chan is in charge of the education system. I've only ever met the spouses of the older three, but they and their older children also take on some of the responsibilities of the town."

"Isn't that a bit…"

"I know what you're thinking," Shunsui's eyebrow quirked. "But the people here are happy with the way things are run. The Kosuke clan is fair and just. This is the most peaceful and harmonious place in Rukongai, and crime is practically nonexistent."

Nanao studied the two men.

As Kimiko's brothers, she imagined they wouldn't have been raised to be weak…but the two blubbering men she saw before her didn't look like any men of power she had ever come across.

She glanced between Jyuushiro and Shunsui and made a face.

…she took it back.

"…did you say _older_ children?" Nanao wondered.

Shunsui nodded.

"Taru-kun's oldest would be well over two hundred now, he's practically full grown. Age-wise Kimi's nieces and nephews are all very spaced out but the majority were born while she's been away."

At some point during their conversation, Jyuushiro had ended up being part of the family hug and Shunsui and Nanao couldn't help but laugh when he finally broke away, looking a little baffled.

"Okay, okay, time to let me go now," Kimiko was starting to squirm…she was still only so comfortable with such affection.

"Never," Suoh countered forcefully.

"We missed you nee-chan," Hotaru agreed.

"I need to get dressed and come and see the rest of the family," she continued to squirm until she had wiggled out of their grasp.

The two men both pulled sulky faces but let her go.

Kimiko smiled slightly and turned back into her room.

"I wont be long and we can go see the others,"

Jyuushiro turned to follow her but hung when Hotaru called his name.

"Nani ka?"

"Kimiko-neechan," Hotaru started.

Jyuushiro raised expectant eyebrows.

"She's okay now, ne?" the question was hesitant.

Jyuushiro smiled kindly. "She's fine. You know Kimi always bounces back from everything."

Hotaru and Suoh both smiled, relief evident.

Jyuushiro closed the shoji behind him.

"We should get ready as well," Shunsui told Nanao, he whistled and Suoh and Hotaru turned back to him. "Nanao-chan and I will meet up with you guys later, ne?"

"Eh? Why?" Suoh was surprised. "Everyone will want to see you."

"I'm going to take Nanao-chan around the festival for a bit, let your family tear up over Kimi for a while," Shunsui grinned.

The two blushed.

Shunsui chuckled and pushed himself up, groaning as he straightened.

Nanao frowned worriedly as she also stood.

Shunsui stretched himself out, cringing as a few of his bones cracked.

"Much better," he grinned at Nanao. "Nanao-chan, go put on a pretty kimono and we'll go get some breakfast."

Nanao's stomach chose that moment to grumble and she blushed as Shunsui chuckled.

He turned her around and gave her a gentle push in the direction of her room.

"Chop chop Nanao-chan,"

Shunsui winked at Kimiko's ototo and moved off to his own room.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Hotaru chuckled and shook his head.

"He wouldn't be Kyouraku Shunsui if he changed," Suoh laughed.

They turned as Kimiko came back out, dressed in a red gi, golden yellow hakama and wearing a red haori with yellow and black cranes on it and with the usual lack of sleeves, she looked just the same as they had always remembered her, despite the fact that her hair was showing (even as her brothers, it still shocked them to see her blonde hair).

"Still the only woman I know who gets ready so fast," Suoh grinned and Kimiko pulled a face.

Jyuushiro joined them as well, pulling on a light blue haori with the faintest depiction of a geometric pattern. It matched his pale blue gi and tan hakama.

"Where's Shun and Nan-chan?" Kimiko wondered.

"They said they'd join us later," Suoh and Hotaru moved to loop an arm each with Kimiko's and pulled her along between them.

Jyuushiro followed along behind them, pouting over the fact that he wouldn't get to hold his wife's hand…but then, seeing her smiling at her brothers, completely content and relaxed, he couldn't help but soften himself and trailed along after them as the brothers told Kimiko all about everything that had changed while she had been gone.

They detoured first to meet Suoh's family. His wife Michiko and baby daughter Hanakami, who already had her father's bright green eyes, and the black hair shared by both her parents.

The baby took to her aunt instantly, gurgling happily as Kimiko fussed over her and told her how adorable she was.

Michiko watched on in amazement as her daughter took so easily to the sister-in-law she had heard so much about but only just met.

"Michi-chan," Suoh turned his wife to Jyuushiro. "This is Jyuu-nii, Kimiko-neechan's dantsuku*."

Jyuushiro smiled down at the woman. "Nice to meet you," he told her.

Michiko blushed, instantly charmed, as many women were, by Jyuushiro.

He glanced over as Kimiko laughed at something and his smile softened again.

"Suoh-kun,"

"Michi-chan?" Suoh tilted his head to look down at his wife.

"Your gikei* really loves your aneki, doesn't he?"

Suoh smiled and nodded. "Even a blind man could see it, I don't know how they hid it from Seireitei for so many centuries."

"Hmmm?" Jyuushiro turned back to them. "Did you say something?"

Suoh laughed and shook his head.

"Aki," Kimiko came over to him. "Isn't she just one of the cutest things you've ever seen," she turned the baby to face him.

"Ah," he nodded and lent close, tickling Hanakami's stomach. "Hi there dumpling, looks like you already have my wife wrapped around your little finger," he wiggled one of her tiny fingers as he said this. "You lucky little thing."

The baby chirped at him and giggled and Jyuushiro grinned back.

When Kimiko tried to give baby Hanakami back to her mother so they could go visit the rest of the Kosuke clan, Hanakami started to cry and no amount of soothing would calm her.

"Naw, sweetheart, you need to quiet down and be good for your kaa-chan," Kimiko pouted at the baby girl. "I'll play with you later, okay?"

From there they went to see Suoh's twin, Emiko and met her husband Marise Reizo and twins, a girl named Taya and boy named Akihiko. Ten years old and the twins looked as identical as a boy and girl could be, with the two coloured eyes of their grandmother and their father's red hair.

* * *

Nanao had enjoyed her morning.

They had done nothing but eat and laugh and enjoy themselves.

The food was wonderful and being surrounded by such happy people had a contagious effect.

The atmosphere of the town was wonderful.

"Nanao-chan," Nanao glanced away from the street performers they were watching at Shunsui's hesitant voice.

"What is it?" she wondered worriedly, seeing his serious frown.

"I don't really want to ruin your morning, but there's something I need to talk to you about…" he trailed off.

Nanao nodded, frowning as well.

Shunsui took her elbow and led her away to a shadowed alley, letting her go and leaning back against the wall now that they were off the street.

"While you were away in the World of the Living," Shunsui started. "Lisa-chan paid me a little visit."

"Lisa-san?" Nanao was surprised and pleased. "Really? How is she?"

"Good, she's stronger than ever…and apparently determined to get me back,"

There was silence.

"What do you mean?"

Shunsui shrugged. "She kissed me and told me she wants me back, I told her I was seeing someone but she didn't believe me and then accused my secret girlfriend of not wanting everyone to know because she was ashamed of me."

"Shunsui," Nanao frowned, there was insecurity in his eyes.

"I don't know why she wants me back now, Lisa and I only ever had a relationship based on sex," he continued and Nanao cringed at the fact. "She's appeared twice since then."

"Does she know that I'm the one dating you?"

Shunsui shook his head. "She guessed but I talked my way around confirming or denying."

"I'm sure you did," Nanao managed a tiny smile. "I'm surprised you're telling me all this."

Shunsui frowned again. "You're my girlfriend, I'm meant to tell you when these kinds of things happen. Especially since Lisa doesn't seem to want to go away."

"So what do we do?"

Shunsui shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Uncle Shun!"

They glanced around when a black haired, brown eyed young woman who looked remarkably like Kimiko's sister Nanami, ran up to them and threw her arms around Shunsui.

"Kaa-chan said you were here a few weeks ago, why didn't you come see us again?"

Shunsui chuckled and hugged her back.

"We were getting there sweets," he moved her back and turned her to face Nanao. "This is my girlfriend Ise Nanao. Nanao, this is Arata Yumiko, Nanami's second oldest."

"Girlfriend?" Yumiko grinned. "It must be serious if Uncle Shun is calling you his girlfriend and bringing you here. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Nanao agreed, blushing.

"Well, come," Yumiko pulled at Shunsui's hand. "Family is all around, they'll want to see you, not to mention all the new nieces and nephews you need to meet."

Shunsui grabbed Nanao's hand as he let Yumiko pull him along.

"Have you seen Kimiko yet?" Shunsui wondered and Yumiko paused.

"Aunt Kimi is here?"

Shunsui nodded.

Yumiko squealed and dropped his hand, running off.

Shunsui and Nanao blinked, watching her go.

"I swear Kimi's whole family is weird," Shunsui snorted, shaking his head and following after her at a slow pace.

Nanao noticed he hadn't let go of her hand and tightened her own.

Shunsui smiled to himself.

* * *

Jyuushiro could see that his wife was feeling overwhelmed.

She had now met the majority of her family, sizable as they were, and was clearly getting uncomfortable with the amount of attention she was getting.

Attention was thankfully diverted as Shunsui and Nanao arrived, and Jyuushiro wrapped his arm around Kimiko's waist, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"You're doing well," he spoke quietly.

"I'm a grown woman, I think I can handle my family," she rolled her eyes.

He just smiled and left another kiss. "Sure you can," he agreed, they both knew better.

"Shall we escape for a bit while Shunsui and Nanao have their attention?"

She glanced up at him in surprise, then grinned, mischief entering her eyes.

"He'll be mad,"

Jyuushiro shrugged.

Kimiko glanced around.

"Let's go," the grin widened.

They were long gone by the time anyone glanced back at them.

* * *

Kimiko and Jyuushiro didn't appear again until dinner time, having spent the remainder of the day exploring the festival and dodging Kimiko's relatives.

"I'm mad," Shunsui glared slightly as they sat beside him at the table. "You abandoned Nanao and I to your family. I haven't seen her in more than an hour, the women pulled her off at the first second they could."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and stood. "I'll go save her."

"Domo, Kimi," Shunsui smiled.

"Where did you both disappear to?" Shunsui wondered when he and Jyuushiro were left alone.

"Festival," Jyuushiro showed no signs of being repentant.

He got sidetracked when Hanakami, who was sitting contentedly in Shunsui's lap, noticed him and started gurgling in excitement.

"I take it this one took a liking to you?" Shunsui grinned as he watched Jyuushiro tickle the baby's stomach and pull faces at her. "Her mother said it's unusual for her to take a liking to so many people she's just met."

Jyuushiro just grinned.

"She probably just likes the attention she's getting," Suoh commented, joined them. "I've noticed Kimiko-neechan doesn't seem as restrained as she used to be."

"Restrained?" Jyuushiro frowned at his brother-in-law.

Suoh nodded. "You know, around children."

"Oh," Jyuushiro said.

"Oh?" Suoh's eyebrows went up and he chuckled. "Don't tell me you've never noticed. Jyuu-nii, you notice everything about my sister."

Jyuushiro smiled slightly. "This is the first she's seen of you all in almost two hundred years. She's just happy to see you all happy and settled down. She missed a lot while she was gone," he shrugged.

Nanao and Kimiko returned.

Nanao knelt beside Shunsui and Kimiko wrapped her arms around Jyuushiro from behind, leaning into him.

He smiled up at her and twined his fingers with hers.

"I rescued Nan-chan," Kimiko winked at Shunsui and rested her cheek on the top of her husband's snowy hair. "Female talk like that reminds me why people think I'm not much of a woman," she pulled a face.

"Not much of a woman?" Jyuushiro frowned and tilted his head up to her.

"Don't worry," she grinned at him. "It's not an insecurity thing. There are just some things that women care about that I just don't find important."

"Good," Jyuushiro smiled. "Because you know you're the perfect amount of woman for me."

Kimiko rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. "You're such a sap," she commented but smiled a little, obviously touched, and kissed him upside-down.

Jyuushiro reached up, grabbing the back of her head to pull her back down as she moved away; this kiss deeper.

Suoh pulled a face. "This is embarrassing. I really could have done without seeing my aniki making out with anyone."

"They're like this all the time now," Shunsui commented, grinning. "Ever since Seireitei found out the truth this has been happening more frequently."

The couple broke off their kiss to send Shunsui nearly identical withering looks.

Jyuushiro pulled his wife down to sit in his lap, his arms securely around her.

"Lovely Nanao-chan," Shunsui turned to Nanao. "Was the conversation really that bad?"

Nanao shrugged awkwardly. "A lot of it was about the village and marriage and children."

One side of Shunsui's lips quirked up.

"Missing home? You'll find common ground with them, Kimi always seems to," he encouraged. "That's not for you sweetpea," Shunsui chuckled, getting sidetracked by Hanakami, and moved a sake cup away from the baby's grasping fingers. "You can't have any of that until you're much older."

The baby girl whined.

"Uncle Shun," Arata Rinji, Nanami's youngest son and second youngest child, ran up to them. "Will you come play with us?"

"Eh? Really? What are you playing?"

Rinji named a game the childless shinigami had never heard of.

"Ah~h," Shunsui made a whining noise. "Ka-Kyo has never heard of that," he pouted. "Now she wants to play."

"I'll take Hanakami," Kimiko help her hands out for the baby, who happily went to nestle in her aunt's arms, settling to take a nap.

Shunsui was off in a second, jogging off after Rinji.

"Ka-Kyo?" Nanao wondered.

"It's what he nicknamed Katen Kyoukotsu when we were still young and yet to enter shikai," Jyuushiro explained with a little shrug. "There was no real reason behind it. Kimi sometimes called Kiyoshi Ki-kun, and before we knew it, Shunsui was referring to Katen Kyoukotsu as Ka-Kyo, and I was referring to Sougyo no Kotowari as Sou no Ko."

"They were both lazy," Kimiko winked.

"You started it," Jyuushiro pouted.

"Excuse me, but I had a reason for calling Kiyoshi Ki-kun," Kimiko sniffed. "Before he was Kiyoshi he had me calling him that and old habits are often hard to break."

"Another thing you know a lot about,"

Kimiko shot her hubby a glare. "What do you mean by that?"

"Only that you still find it hard to let other people protect you instead of you them."

"Why would she need to do that?" Suoh tilted his head.

Silence fell.

Kimiko and Jyuushiro exchanged a glance and Nanao could almost see the unspoken conversation.

"There isn't just me to consider anymore," Kimiko's cheeks heated.

Suoh frowned for a moment. "Do you mean…?" he trailed off.

Kimiko nodded, a shy smile taking hold of her lips.

Suoh whooped and hugged his sister, careful not to disturb his daughter of course.

"Omedetou," he grinned. "I thought you looked a little bigger than I remembered you always being, but I didn't want to say anything since there was a high chance I was wrong in assuming. Nee-chan, this is wonderful; I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Happy about what?"

They all looked up to see the rest of the Kosuke siblings and their father and spouses all looking at them.

Suoh stole his daughter back, grinning broadly at his family.

"Nee-chan is pregnant. She and Nii-chan are finally going to have a baby," he broke the news.

There was a moment of silence before Nanami, Emiko, Hotaru and Kohana were by their sister's side, congratulating her and Jyuushiro and wondering at the miracle.

Nanao decided it would be best to leave the family to it for a while and moved off to see what Shunsui was doing.

With nine of Kimiko's nieces and nephews ten years old and younger, and only two of those nine not yet walking, Shunsui was busy keeping seven boys and girls entertained.

It was entertaining just to watch, Nanao admitted to herself, suppressing a laugh.

They were climbing all over him and making him chase them, pretending he was a big bad monster out to eat them.

With his towering frame and playful growls, Shunsui played a convincing monster.

Nanao blinked in surprise at herself as the thought that Shunsui would be a good father entered her mind.

She was shocked to realise, but she could imagine them a few decades or so down the track, married with a couple of children; just like this. Shunsui playing with the children seemed so natural, he was still such a big kid himself.

Shunsui spotted her and grinned and winked.

Her cheeks flamed.

Then, unbidden, her thoughts returned to what he had told her earlier in the day.

About Lisa. Her mentor. The woman she had looked up to as a child herself.

Nanao frowned. She was late in realizing it…but she was quite certain right now that she had seen insecurity in Shunsui's eyes.

It didn't sit well with her.

* * *

**A/N:** so, I was going to keep going and make this chapter longer, but it felt as if that would make it drag on a bit too much, so I split it. There will be a discovery or two in the next chapter so review and look forward to it ;) ...even if this chapter seemed like a lot of fluff...

*Dantsuku = husband

*Gikei = brother-in-law


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** so yeah, another chapter…not exceptionally long, but it's here, enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 42

Shunsui was awake and out of bed in a second when he felt the first tremors going through the ground.

Something was wrong.

Neither Kimiko nor Jyuushiro lost control of their reiatsu for no reason.

He was throwing back his shoji and running to his friends' room without conscious thought, only to throw back their shoji and find them asleep in bed.

Naked except for a sheet, both his friends had frowns marring their pretty faces.

It took him a moment to realize the reason for their quaking reiatsu was nightmares.

"Yo, Shiro-chan, Kimi," Shunsui spoke loudly, frowning, and moved to shake them both awake.

Jyuushiro came awake instantly, gulping in air as he coughed violently.

"Shunsui?" his voice was hoarse as his eyes focused on Shunsui. "What…?"

"Nightmares, tell me about it later," Shunsui interrupted. "You need to get Kimi awake."

Jyuushiro noticed the reiatsu and quickly suppressed it with his own, moving to shake his wife awake.

Kimiko came awake.

"Kimi?"

Unfocused, terrified eyes swung to his.

He kissed her temple softly, calming words whispered.

"I'll give you two a moment," Shunsui left the room, closing the shoji behind him and looking up to see Nanao.

"False alarm sweet," Shunsui tried to smile.

"What's wrong?" she frowned at the worry evident in his expressive eyes.

"They've both been having nightmares on a regular basis," Shunsui told her. "It isn't like them, Kimiko especially. She doesn't seem to remember what hers are about, but they're getting worse. Jyuushiro just wont talk about his, which is bad, he usually feels better when he talks about things."

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he is ready," Nanao soothed, touching her hand to his forearm.

He smiled slightly and covered her fingers with his hand. "I'm sure you're right."

* * *

The four of them made a somewhat somber bunch as they walked, the aftereffects of the nightmares hanging unspoken between them.

Jyuushiro especially seemed withdrawn.

They came to the edge of the festival and Kimiko tugged on her husband's hand to get his attention.

"Nani?" he wondered.

Kimiko just stared at him, a question in her eyes.

He smiled lopsidedly. "Gomen," he pulled her close, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. "Let's have some fun. Are you hungry?"

Kimiko sent him a look and Jyuushiro laughed.

"Dumb question, let's go," he towed her along and motioned for Shunsui and Nanao to join in the festivities as well.

They spent hours there.

Eating; playing the game booths; buying various knick-knacks; watching performances. None of their troubles, none of Seireitei's troubles, existed.

* * *

Jyuushiro noticed his wife's absence instantly and panic set in as he spun to locate her.

"Kimi?"

"What's wrong?" Shunsui turned back.

"Kimi's gone," the panic was evident in his eyes.

"Calm down," Shunsui frowned worriedly. "She wont have gone far, she was just here, and this is Kusahara."

"Shunsui?" Nanao was frowning now too, the noticeable anxiety in the usually composed taicho was worrying.

He shrugged at her, confused as well.

"Jyuu, this has something to do with your nightmares, doesn't it?" Shunsui guessed.

Something akin to hysteria took over Jyuushiro's features at the mention of his nightmares.

"Something's after her Shun, I just know it," he took a deep breath. "I keep seeing her dead. It's bloody and gruesome and inhumane. There's always so much blood," he was getting paler by the second.

"Oi, oi, it's okay," Shunsui dropped a comforting hand on his distressed friend's shoulder. "We'll find her. Kimi is alive, she isn't going to die."

Jyuushiro nodded unsurely.

"Now, just close your eyes. Take a deep breath," Shunsui instructed. "Calm yourself. And find her."

Jyuushiro nodded again and did as he was told.

Nanao nudged her elbow into Shunsui's side, confusion plain on her face as she watched Jyuushiro.

"Just watch," Shunsui whispered.

Jyuushiro turned his face up, his eyes still closed.

A second later they shot open and he spun on his heel.

"Baka, _I'm_ going to kill her for worrying me," he was pouting as he stalked off.

Shunsui chuckled and took Nanao's hand again, following in his wake.

"What just happened?" Nanao wondered.

"Even after knowing Kimi for centuries, even being able to sense her coming," Shunsui smiled down at Nanao. "I still can't simply reach out and locate her reiatsu like I do with you or Jyuu or anyone else. Jyuushiro tried to teach me how he does it once, but it drained me. It's something to do with using different senses at the same time and not just your reiatsu. He somehow extends his senses with his reiatsu on some other level and pinpoints Kimi's location."

"I'm not sure I fully understand that," Nanao frowned thoughtfully. "Are you saying Kimiko Taicho's reiatsu is on a different level? Some other field of existence?"

"Something like that," Shunsui shrugged. "You know how her reiatsu is a scent when she has it reeled in? Jyuu somehow finds the texture and weight to it that we can't feel unless she lets us. He finds the residual footprint of reiatsu weaved into anything it has touched and follows it."

"Sounds complicated,"

"It is," Shunsui nodded. "It's practically second nature for him though. Jyuu is the only one who can ever find her so easily. Yama-jii doesn't even understand how he does it, which makes me feel better. I think the fact that Jyuu can do such a thing to sense Kimi also has something to do with the reason his illness is soothed by her presence."

"The power of love?" Nanao joked a little and Shunsui chuckled again.

"Who really knows? It isn't something anyone really noticed until after Jyuushiro was told the limit on his lifespan was no longer in obvious effect."

"What do you mean?"

"I've told you about this before haven't I?" Shunsui frowned in confusion. "I thought I had. He was told one hundred years at the least, two hundred if he was lucky, but no more than that. But that was before he met Kimi. As the years passed, his fits became less and less frequent and often when he did have them, if Kimi was present they were far less painful than they had once been. One day, Unohana did a full exam and it appeared his lungs had cleared to some extent. Some damage would never be reversed, but the more minor damage to Jyuu's lungs had long since healed up and some sort of protective shield had built up instead."

Shunsui narrowed his eyes slightly, lost in his thoughts. "His illness will most likely still eventually kill him, but if Kimi had never come into our lives, I highly doubt that Ukitake would have lived passed two hundred."

They spotted Jyuushiro standing up ahead and moved up to see that his bluster had long since left him and he was now smiling softly as he watched his wife's profile.

She was arguing with a shop keeper.

Jyuushiro moved forward, any thoughts of reprimands had gotten lost the second he had seen his wife at the stall, looking at things for babies.

Kimiko looked up as he approached and waved him over.

"Aki, how adorable is this?" she held up a tiny yukata, an emotional quiver in her voice.

"Very cute," he smiled, pressing his palm against the small of her back. "I like the colours."

She smiled and nodded. "And look at all the toys," she went on excitedly, showing him all the different things she liked.

All he could really do was stand and watch and nod, his eyes completely attached to her glowing features.

She was mesmerizing really, when she smiled and her eyes were filled with emotion.

"Your woman tells me you are expecting your first child,"

Jyuushiro looked up at the voice of the shopkeeper, and nodded.

"You must feel very blessed," the woman smiled.

"You have no idea," Jyuushiro grinned back, and pulled Kimiko tight against his side. "This woman was always blessing enough, and the baby a bonus we never expected."

The woman sighed dreamily. "You really are the sweetest thing. I didn't believe your woman when she told me how much of a treasure you were, but you put my own husband to shame," she looked to Kimiko again. "You must feel so cherished."

Kimiko nodded, tearing up again.

"Kimi?" Jyuushiro pulled her close, smiling; she was so cute when she got hormonal.

The shopkeeper was flicking tears from her eyes as well.

"I don't believe I have seen the two of you around here before?" she questioned.

"We're from Seireitei," Jyuushiro told her.

"Seireitei?" the woman was surprised. "But however did you find us?"

"I'm related to the Kosuke-ke," Kimiko admitted.

"Related?" the woman blinked. "But their only relative that doesn't live here in Kusahara is their aneki?"

"Which would be me," Kimiko pointed to herself.

"Eh? You are Inari Kimiko-hime?"

Kimiko's eye twitched violently at the term.

Jyuushiro pinched her in warning.

"But if we had have known you were coming, Hime-sama, we would have thrown a celebration. There are so many people who have always wished to meet our elusive hime."

"That's why we never tell anyone," Kimiko muttered darkly.

Jyuushiro scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Kimi prefers for people not to go out of their way for her, you know, with celebrations and the like," he explained to the woman. "And she doesn't like to be called hime."

"Where're Shunsui and Nanao?" Kimiko changed the subject.

"Eh? Ah, back that way somewhere," Jyuushiro tilted his head in the direction.

Kimiko took his hand, ready to move on.

"Wait, here," the shopkeeper quickly handed something over to Jyuushiro.

A stuffed toy monkey.

"We can't accept this," Jyuushiro was surprised, Kimiko nodding her head beside him.

"A small gift in gratitude for the life I have been able to live here thanks to you," the woman smiled.

The couple thanked her and headed off.

Kimiko took the toy off Jyuushiro and studied it as they walked hand in hand.

"What's wrong?" Jyuushiro wondered.

"I don't remember having anything like this as a child," she replied.

"I didn't really either," Jyuushiro admitted. "I mean, I had a few wooden toys, but I was never allowed to sit and play with them, only for short amounts of time every once in a very long while."

Kimiko squeezed his hand, understanding.

They glanced up in surprise when the sky suddenly clouded and rain started to pour down.

Chaos insured as everyone ran for cover.

Jyuushiro just grinned and faced the sky, he liked it when it rained like this, completely out of the blue…it hardly ever rained in Seireitei.

Kimiko tugged his hand and led him to a sheltered area that allowed them to still be outside, but out of the downpour.

She leant in close, pressing her body heat into him.

"I don't want you getting sick, okay?"

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"I'm scared," Kimiko finally broke the silence between them with a whisper he could barely hear over the rain.

"Scared? Of what?" Jyuushiro frowned worriedly.

"Of becoming a mother," she admitted.

"Whatever for?"

"I don't remember being with my mother those first few years of my life," Kimiko started. "I don't remember what I was like as a child, or how she dealt with me, if I was naughty or good," she shook her head. "I just don't know. My baa-sama was the only female I remember ever looking up to and she wasn't the warmest person, nor in my life for very long. You know how I became after I ended up at court, you saw how I was. I didn't have any parental figures, not even my own father showed me affection. What kind of mother will I make?"

"A wonderful one," Jyuushiro kissed her temple. "No matter how cold you came across, you always had a big heart, a warm heart. You would never let your own child have the same upbringing, never let them forget that you loved them. I'm certain every new, expectant mother has wondered if she was worthy; but when it comes down to it, every mother is different, so what makes one any better than the other?"

Jyuushiro squeezed her shoulders and made her look up at him so that their eyes met and held.

"No matter what kind of mother you are by other people's standards, you will be the perfect mother for our child," he told her in complete honesty. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded.

He smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"One other thing that is certain," Jyuushiro grinned as he looked back down at the toy. "Our child is going to be extremely spoilt."

Kimiko chuckled. "That I have no doubt of," she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"What else is on your mind?" he wondered.

"I don't know," Kimiko shrugged. "I just have this nagging feeling. I can't explain it really, and I have no idea what it means."

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm more worried about you going through labor than anything else," he told her.

Kimiko snorted and hit him lightly.

"Women give birth all the time. It may hurt like hell but it's part of the natural order of things," she retorted. "These days the chances of a woman dying giving birth are slim to none with the right medical attention, and we have Hana-sempai."

Jyuushiro sighed resignedly. "I suppose you're right. But I still hate to see you in pain."

"Then you shouldn't have knocked me up, baka," Kimiko joked.

"How was I to know we were next in line for a miracle?" he pouted. "All the centuries we used no methods of protection after finding out and Unohana was continuously proved right…" he trailed off when Kimiko started laughing.

"Baka," she shook her head at him.

"Nani? Why?"

"Just because," Kimiko shrugged, still grinning.

Jyuushiro's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Kimiko just leant up and kissed him; long and deep and gentle.

The rain was clearing as she pulled back, breathing heavily.

"What do you think the chances are of us making it back to the house without anyone we know spotting us?" she wondered, lust pooling in her eyes.

"I think we should find out," Jyuushiro smirked and took her hand firmly in his.

They ran.

* * *

The rain had been unexpected, but Shunsui was glad for it.

He and Nanao had come across a lovely little gallery, filled with the art of the villagers.

"Look at this one," Shunsui chuckled, pulling Nanao's attention to the painting in question. "It's of Kimi."

"How do you know?" Nanao couldn't make out a human shape in the mess of smears.

"Right here," Shunsui pointed to the description. "Titled '_Our Hime'_. Painted by a preschooler who would never have met her," he grinned. "I think it's kind of sweet."

Nanao smiled, watching his expression softening as he looked at the images made by the children of the village.

He would be a good father someday…but before that, he was clearly excited to be an uncle/godfather to Kimiko and Jyuushiro's child, he had told her so himself on more than one occasion.

"Darling Nanao-chan," he drew her attention to him. "Take your time, I'm going to get a little fresh air, ne? I'll be back soon," he grinned and dropped a kiss on her forehead before he headed for the front entrance.

Nanao smiled slightly as she watched him go, he hated to be cooped indoors for too long…she would bet everything she had that he would sit down somewhere outside and she would find him asleep there.

A bet she would have won.

She found him lying on a bench in the shade right outside the entrance, fast asleep.

With a smile, Nanao sat beside his hip and moved a strand of hair off his face, tenderness in her touch.

For once she wasn't surprised enough to jump when Shunsui's eyes cracked open the tiniest bit.

She smiled at him and his own lips quirked up at the corners.

"What would you like to do next, sweet Nanao-chan?" he wondered drowsily.

"Just sitting here is fine," Nanao told him. "It's nice out here now the rain has passed."

"You can't be comfortable perched on the edge like that," Shunsui started to lift his legs but a touch from her stopped him and she moved to sit near his head, lifting it so that it rested in her lap.

Shunsui blinked up at her in surprise.

"Rest a little," Nanao grinned wickedly. "There'll be lots of work to do when we get back to the office."

"Mean," he whined and pouted but his eyes drifted closed anyway and she was surprised when he lifted his hand to twine his fingers with hers and rest their joined hands close to his cheek.

Nanao smiled gently and stroked his hair softly, it was far more silky than it looked.

Shunsui smiled a little and then sung into a deeper sleep.

* * *

They were leaving right after diner that night, and Kimiko's siblings kept arguing among themselves about who got to spend the time with her.

Jyuushiro just sat back not far off, trying not to laugh at the bewildered look on his wife's face while he spoke to Nanami's husband Arata Seiji.

Nanao and Shunsui seemed a little more lovey-dovey than usual, which Jyuushiro thought was sweet. They were holding hands and putting up a united front as they chatted with Kohana's husband Nikki Kaemon and Emiko's husband Marise Reizo, the Marise twins Taya and Akihiko sitting with them.

He noticed when Kimiko frowned suddenly at something Suoh said, turning instantly serious.

Concern hit him and he excused himself, heading over to his wife.

"People have been going missing?" she was clarifying.

Suoh nodded. "And it's not the typical Rukongai disappearances either. It's completely at random. I have reports from villages all over that have been attacked and souls going missing. There's no specific pattern to suggest it's one psycho kidnapping everyone."

"Do these disappearances happen before, after or during these attacks?"

"All three," Suoh replied. "I told you, there's no pattern. No one sees anything coming until it's too late. I have a report from about a small village not too far from here saying that the entire town was completely obliterated except for a couple of people who managed narrow escapes. They swore that they were attacked by some of their own people. Said they weren't acting like themselves."

"As if they were possessed?"

Suoh nodded.

Kimiko frowned thoughtfully and stood.

"I need to see those reports," she turned to Jyuushiro. "Change of plans, I'm heading back early, I need to speak to Yama-sensei."

"You think this has something to do with what the Kyuubantai and Gobantai are 'secretly' investigating?" Jyuushiro wondered.

Kimiko nodded. "Could be."

"I'll go collect our things and tell Shun and Nanao," Jyuushiro turned away.

Kimiko had a feeling she had just found a vital clue that could shed some light on the Possessed.

* * *

**A/N:** so...possessed progress...sort of... review please


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** …so, this, like many chapters for most of my fics, should have been up sooner…but you can all thank xXmegachompXx whose review of the Chronicles made me sit myself down and force myself to finish the last 2,000 or so words of this chapter…enjoy it because no guarantee I'll get the next chapter up any faster…gomen.

* * *

CHAPTER 43

Kimiko knew she could ignore the lateness of the hour as she pushed past the protesting Ichibantai fukutaicho.

Yamamoto would want to know what she had found.

"Kimiko-chan," the old soutaicho looked up at her as she entered, waving away his second.

"Yama-sensei," Kimiko moved to take a seat in front of his desk, placing the stack of papers she carried on the wood before him. "I found something."

"Kimiko-chan, the idea of you taking a weekend off and visiting your relatives was not for you to investigate and _work_," Yamamoto reprimanded lightly, picking up the first sheet of parchment. "What is it that you have for me?"

"Reports my ototo has collected of villages throughout Rukongai perishing. Of people disappearing, or seeming possessed as they uncharacteristically attack loved ones and neighbors," she summarized.

"Meaning something that potentially pertains to your investigation into the Possessed shinigami," Yamamoto nodded, scanning through the reports in front of him.

Kimiko nodded. "These attacks seem to come completely at random and are becoming more frequent."

"These are from all over Rukongai," Yamamoto observed. "Some of these date back a few years. Shikamaru Taicho's theory seems incorrect."

"I disagree,"

Yamamoto's eyes came up to meet her own.

"I believe that these attacks somehow relate back to the attack in the Real World all those centuries ago. Whether it is the same person responsible is unknown, but it is the same ability therefore it must be linked in some way," Kimiko stated. "Rin-chan may be wrong in assuming that it is an attack against the Ryuukin, but that was always a long shot. Now I suspect that their sudden escalating attacks have to do with having someone who has an understanding of the layout of Seireitei. Think about it Yama-sensei, what also coincided with Rin-chan and I returning to Seireitei."

"Aizen's failed war," Yamamoto nodded, understanding her train of thought. "You did claim to see him among the possessed, and we all know Aizen isn't one to be controlled by others."

Kimiko agreed. "Which means he is helping whoever is behind this for some unknown reason. The problem now is also locating the Possessed. I can never sense them until it's too late which is unusual. It suggests that they're only letting us sense them when it's convenient for them."

"Like you and Kiyoshi," Yamamoto observed.

Kimiko shook her head. "I thought of that too, but this is different somehow."

"Perhaps you should investigate whatever is left of these towns then," Yamamoto suggested. "See if there are any clues left behind there."

Kimiko nodded. "Yama-sensei, there is one other thing about this that disturbs me."

"What would that be?"

"These Rukongai villagers that disappeared or attacked their own people…what if they are still alive? What if they are part of some kind of Possessed army?"

"That is a worrying assumption," Yamamoto frowned.

"We have no way of knowing just how many people have been taken," Kimiko was frowning also. "Rukongai is the ideal place for souls to disappear without anyone noticing."

Yamamoto studied a document for a moment.

"There is nothing we can do about that yet. For now, have the Kyuubantai and Gobantai look into these towns. Be very careful, we still have no idea how these people are possessed and we cannot have them getting a hold of any of the Gotei."

Kimiko nodded and stood, taking the documents back.

"I'm going to go through these and see if I didn't miss something important."

Yamamoto nodded and bid her goodnight.

* * *

One Week Later

Kimiko was fed up.

She had been moody all week and it annoyed her even if she couldn't help it.

Searching the sites of destroyed villages in Rukongai turned up nothing and they were still only halfway through.

She glanced up at a knock and Hisagi poked his head in.

"Taicho, there's a woman here who refuses to go away," his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment.

Kimiko raised surprised eyebrows, but sweatdropped when Sakura pushed past her fukutaicho and into the office, a big smile of greeting on her face.

"Na~ri~chaaan," Sakura greeted, helping herself to a seat. "Your fukutaicho is so adorable, but I insisted you wouldn't mind if I interrupted. Tell him you don't mind."

"It's okay Hisagi," Kimiko glanced at him. "She tends not to listen when people tell her to stop."

"Just like my sweet imoto-chan," Sakura cooed and Kimiko's eye twitched violently. "Hisagi-kun, was it? Do you mind fetching us some tea?"

Kimiko could see the startled fukutaicho still silently forming the words 'imoto-chan?' but he nodded and left.

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko wondered, facing her sister.

"I told you I was coming a few weeks ago, remember?" Sakura blinked innocently. "Am I not allowed to visit my imoto? I've missed having you around the Tatsu Gunryo."

Kimiko blinked, she _had_ forgotten.

"How's the army going?" she wondered.

"I'm keeping them in order," Sakura sighed. "You and Reiko-chan really left us high and dry. We still haven't decided on a suitable replacement for Reiko."

"Hinote liked her," Kimiko nodded. "But I think she's happy to be back."

"Good for her then, I'll have to go say hi while I'm here," Sakura grinned. "Other than that we're all doing well, even without the presence of the Ryuukin. Everyone understood when Tou-sama had me announce that you had returned here to be with your husband again now that everything was running somewhat smoothly and there is no more war on the horizon."

"No threats?"

Sakura shook her head. "None. Everyone was quite shocked to hear you were married though."

Kimiko shrugged.

Hisagi returned with tea and Sakura smiled sweetly at him before he left.

"How long will you be staying in Seireitei?" Kimiko wondered.

"Just a couple of days," Sakura shrugged. "I bought a few surprises with me and Hiroto said he was going to stop by too, something about something or other Reiko had him look into."

"You know I don't really like surprises, right?" Kimiko's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh, hush, it's nothing bad," Sakura waved it off. "But I didn't come alone. Shall we go out for dinner or eat in at your place?"

"How many?"

"Three and a half."

"Half?" Kimiko was confused.

"I'll explain later," Sakura sipped her tea and Kimiko continued to watch her with suspicion.

The silence was broken by Jyuushiro's arrival with lunch.

"Sakura-hime?" he blinked in surprise at her presence.

"Shiro-kun," Sakura grinned again, getting up to give him a tight squeeze in greeting. "Long time no see," she observed Jyuushiro putting the bags of food on the table and moving to give Kimiko a light kiss on the lips in greeting.

"Ah," he agreed. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Nari-chan forgot apparently,"

"Things have been busy," Jyuushiro smiled and nodded. "If I had have known you were here I would have bought more food for lunch."

"That looks like a lot of food for just the two of you, no matter how much you both eat," Sakura raised an eyebrow at the bags. "And I would hate to intrude on your romantic little lunch. I see the two of you are more openly affectionate now that everybody knows."

Both taicho blushed a little.

"I think it's sweet," Sakura smiled. "But I'll leave the two of you for lunch, I want to explore for a little while. What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Come over," Jyuushiro offered. "Shunsui and I will cook."

"Are you sure?"

Jyuushiro and Kimiko both nodded.

"Okay then," Sakura hopped to her, grinning cheerily. "I'll see you all later," she waved and took off.

"She still talks too much," Kimiko commented.

Jyuushiro chuckled and nodded, taking her elbow and pulling her out of her seat.

"Come eat," he kissed her lightly again and moved her to the table. "We can't have you getting overly emotional in front of your squad because you haven't eaten."

Kimiko rolled her eyes, but let him guide her anyway.

* * *

As the knock came at the front door, there was disorder in the house.

Nanao was attempting to help by setting the table. Jyuushiro and Shunsui were working around each other in the kitchen at top speed as they looked after everything. Kimiko was changing, having only just gotten home, a disturbance in the Kyuubantai making her run late.

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui called. "Can you please let them in?"

The woman, Nanao automatically knew (even though she had been told), was related to Kimiko; the hair the same rare, pale shade.

"Konbanwa, I'm Sakura," Sakura held out her hand to Nanao, toeing off her sandals.

"Nanao," Nanao shook the offered hand.

"Suki~chaaan~" Shunsui bounded into the room, grinning widely.

"Shun-kun," Sakura jumped into Shunsui's arms, giving him a sloppy kiss on the lips. "How's it going?"

"Never better," Shunsui continued to grin, setting the hime back on her feet. "How about you?"

A twinkle appeared in Sakura's amber eyes and a mysterious grin on her lips.

"My workload would be less if Nari-chan and Reiko-chan hadn't returned here, but all in all it could be far worse."

Shunsui narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Sakura was failing to mention something.

There was a crashing sound from the kitchen.

"Jyuushiro?" Shunsui called.

"Daijobu," Jyuushiro called back. "Kimi slipped in the soup we spilled earlier, I knocked something over when I caught her."

Shunsui didn't seem relieved and moved off to check on them.

"Kimi, did you hurt yourself?" he asked, worried about the effects on the baby.

"Just my pride," she came into the room, dusting herself off. "Aki is going to need to change his clothes though."

"See why we don't like you in the kitchen?" Jyuushiro appeared beside her, still checking to see that she _was_ alright. "Something always goes wrong."

Kimiko pulled a face and then just pouted at him.

Jyuushiro's face set stubbornly. "We do it for your own safety," he informed her.

"Shiro-kun," Sakura called his attention to her and moved to embrace him in greeting.

"Suki-hime," Jyuushiro smiled his adorably kind smile and hugged her back. "I don't see you for centuries and now twice in one day," he joked.

She nodded, chuckling. "It's good though, that the two of you can still stand to look after my imoto-chan," the teasing was directed at Kimiko.

"Well, we love her, but sometimes I swear she needs a keeper," Jyuushiro joked.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and her attention caught on one of the men who had arrived with Sakura.

"Ah yes," Sakura smiled. "I brought someone to see you. I'm sure you remember him. He came searching and I offered to bring him along."

He was definitely older, more weathered in appearance, with a number of thick grey streaks in his otherwise black hair, but his was one face she would never forget.

*FLASHBACK*

_Mamoru watched helplessly as she wiped tears from her eyes. Like most men, he became useless when faced with a female's tears._

_Hisoka, the youngest of the princes, had taken a good verbal stab at her in front of some nobles about the fact that her hair shouldn't be the same as theirs._

_Kimiko had taken it gracefully, not saying a word in return or showing any hint of the reaction he had hoped to receive from her in order to get her into trouble._

_"I know what you can do, Kimi-sama," Mamoru brightened with his idea and went to her trunk, searching through it until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a section of silky emerald green material her obaa-sama had given her._

_"Allow me," he knelt behind her and struggled with the cascade of long pale blonde locks until he had it all in something that resembled a bun. He then went on to wrap the material around her head effectively hiding her hair. "My wife always says that beautiful things should be kept hidden in order to dazzle people when they are seen. Now people wont question your hair, but instead will be dazzled by it whenever it is revealed."_

_Kimiko smiled radiantly, making her eyes crinkle into crescent moons and her face glow._

_It was the first and last time Mamoru saw such a beautiful smile._

* * *

_A Few Years Later_

_Kimiko found herself waiting with Mamoru as he packed up his few belongings kept in the castle and readied himself to set off; the queen having fired him to prevent any blame for the events that led to the first stand of the Samurai Hime being traced back to her sons._

_"I'm sorry," Kimiko told him._

_"It isn't your fault Kimi-sama," Mamoru smiled. "Unfortunately Saika-sama isn't happy with you. I would rather she take it out on me than on you; but I'm sorry you are going to be alone from now on."_

_Kimiko shrugged. "Harui-san in the kitchen has been determined to teach me to cook for myself these past few years…we haven't had much luck, but I'm sure she'll still be happy to make me something."_

_"That's not what I meant,"_

_She shrugged again._

_"I don't intend on being here forever," she told him. "I like the sound of going to Seireitei and becoming a shinigami."_

_"And you'll be a good one, I'm sure," Mamoru smiled kindly. "I heard that the villagers have started to call you the Samurai Hime, and the tale of what happened has already spread. You are going to be great someday, Kimiko-sama, I've always believed that. You have a heart filled with compassion and the spirit of a warrior. And one day, someone else will see it too."_

_Kimiko blushed slightly at the idea of anyone loving her in the way he was insinuating._

_"The man who you let see into your heart will be a man I would truly love to meet one day, he'll be just as great as you," Mamoru winked and handed her a wrapped bundle. "A present for you. Play it when you have something you need to let out…emotionally."_

_Kimiko accepted it and he rested his hand gently on her head._

_"Until the day you return a shinigami, with a devoted man in tow, I'll live my life. Will you promise to bring him to meet me?"_

_"You may need to come to Seireitei, once I leave, I don't really want to be returning."_

_"A clean start," Mamoru nodded in understanding. "You and Kiyoshi fight hard and stay strong then. One day, more than a thousand years from now, I'd say, I'll come and visit you."_

_Kimiko nodded._

_Mamoru smiled once more and turned to leave._

_Kimiko watched him go and then looked down at her present, unwrapping it carefully to reveal a shakuhachi*._

_She smiled and raised it to her lips._

_Every journey had its bumps in the road…they'd meet again someday._

*FLASHBACK END*

"Kimi-sama," he smiled kindly, a proud gleam in his eyes as he took her in.

"Mamoru-san," she stared for a moment, really quite surprised, before one of her genuine, radiant smiles spread across her face. "You're a few centuries later than you said you'd be."

Mamoru grinned, the presence of that smile alone told him everything he needed to know.

The third of the small party shifted, catching Kimiko's attention.

Ryu-Kin Tomishiro, the fourth of the Spirit King's seven legitimate children. He had his mother's black hair, worn short, and her dark brown eyes, which were currently very wary.

"Ah…" he started hesitantly, stopping when Kimiko's questioning gaze shot to Sakura.

The most Kimiko remembered of this particular half-brother was him laughing at her expense when his brothers made snide comments; as they had gotten older, Kimiko had spent very little time at court but he had always at least acted somewhat civil.

"Kimi?" Jyuushiro questioned in concern at the sudden appearance of her cold mask.

She blinked and looked to him, smiling apologetically.

"Aki, remember I told you about the guard I had as a child?"

Jyuushiro nodded.

"Well, this is him. This is Mamoru Naoto-san."

"Ah," Jyuushiro brightened and stuck out his hand. "In that case it's an absolute pleasure to meet you," he beamed. "I'm Ukitake Jyuushiro."

"He's my husband," Kimiko smiled fondly as Jyuushiro and Mamoru shook hands.

"I already like him," Mamoru smiled and winked at Kimiko and the couple both blushed, Kimiko proudly and Jyuushiro unsurely.

Kimiko's attention drifted back to Tomishiro who was still standing insecurely.

Mamoru subtly moved off to meet Shunsui and Nanao, and Kimiko moved to face her brother.

When he said nothing, Kimiko raised her eyebrows at him.

"Look," Tomishiro sighed. "I know growing up I wasn't the ideal brother to you and I can't make excuses for me _or_ my mother…but I've suddenly come to understand what your life was like and how horrible a person I really was."

Kimiko's eyes snapped down as the bundle she hadn't realized he had been holding shifted.

She reached out and shifted the blanket back, revealing the sleeping face of a baby who couldn't have been more than a few short months old.

"This is Miroku," Tomishiro introduced. "He is my son," the tiny tufts of fine blonde hair on the baby boy's head left no doubt that he was a Ryu-kin. "He's mother wasn't the sort of woman any sane man would marry no matter the circumstances and she ran off only two weeks after Miroku here was born. Reception from my mother has been frigid, her mind still wholly obsessed with reminders of you. He's only three months old and he is already being shunned by everyone around him."

"The same as what happened with me," Kimiko nodded her understanding.

Tomishiro nodded. "As awful as I was to you for you being tou-sama's illegitimate child, I understand better now, and I can't have my son growing up in that environment," he shook his head. "There's no way to know that he would be as strong or resilient as you were and are…" he trailed off when Kimiko's hand rested lightly on his arm.

Their eyes locked.

"I understand," Kimiko smiled hesitantly.

Tomishiro swallowed a lump, emotion clenching in his gut. Since the time this sister of his had become the Samurai Hime, champion of the weak, regret had begun to eat at him. But stubborn and reluctant as men in general often were, no matter their age, he had never known how to right things or apologise or even approach her.

Stressed as he had been living in the Royal Realm with his new son, a brief visit from Sakura informing their father that she was going to visit 'Nari-chan' if he wanted her to pass on any messages, and it hadn't taken him long to make up his mind. He had packed up only a few sentimental things, and the essentials and left his life behind.

"Tomi-nii is moving to Seireitei," Sakura came up beside Kimiko. "You'll help him out, wont you?"

Tomishiro nodded at Kimiko's questioning look.

Miroku made a tiny squeak in his sleep and Kimiko chuckled.

"Of course I'll help," she grinned. "No nephew of mine will be an outcast. I know the perfect place for you. Can I hold him?" she held out her arms and Tomishiro handed over the baby.

"He's so tiny," she cooed, rocking the baby slightly when he fussed over the transfer.

"…Sakura told me…about how you…can't have children," Tomishiro was hesitant about bringing it up. "I'm sorry to hear it."

Kimiko blinked at him and then got sidetracked.

"That reminds me, you haven't met my husband," she turned her head to see that Jyuushiro was already standing beside her. "Aki, this is Ryu-Kin Tomishiro and this is baby Miroku."

Tomishiro held out a hand to Jyuushiro, who shook it.

"Ukitake Jyuushiro, I've heard a lot about you from Sakura and tou-sama," he stated. "We were all quite surprised to hear that Kimiko had been married all these centuries, but then, she has never ceased to surprise us. We all had to know all about you."

Jyuushiro smiled. "There isn't a whole lot to know."

"I disagree," Tomishiro tilted his head. "We had to know what kind of man won over the sister who deserved better than we gave her."

Jyuushiro glanced down at his wife, seeing that she was distracted by the baby in her arms, and a smile stole his lips.

"I think she got what she deserved in the end," he said. "And it's never too late to right past wrongs. Right Kimi?"

"Eh?" her head shot up. "Nani?"

He shook his head at her, chuckling and placing his palm on the small of her back.

"She always gets this way around children," Jyuushiro commented to Tomishiro.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and backhanded him lightly in the stomach.

He pouted back and she couldn't help rolling her eyes again.

"Meet the rest of my family before the food goes cold," Kimiko told Tomishiro, when her stomach growled audibly.

Dinner was a chatter-filled affair, there wasn't a single moment of silence.

"Mamoru-san," Jyuushiro spoke to the senior member of their group as he put food in his wife's bowl. "What are you doing with yourself nowadays?"

"My wife and I retired a number of years back," Mamoru replied. "Since I stopped being Kimi-sama's guard we took over my father's farm which is now in the hands of my grandson and his wife."

"Farming?"

Mamoru nodded.

"My family has been in the service of the royal family for some thirteen generations now. When the first of the family retired the land was given as a gift from his royal charge and was converted into a farm. Since then every generation has done their service and then taken over the farm."

"Farming seems to suit you," Kimiko smiled. "You always seemed too gentle to be a guard, but with a history like that I can't see why obaa-sama charged me to you."

"Royal blood is royal blood no matter if you are legitimate or not," Mamoru smiled kindly at her. "And family history had nothing to do with your obaa-sama's decision. She said it was because she trusted me to care for you as if you were my own daughter."

Sakura made a sound in her throat. "Obaa-sama was always mysterious. I wonder how Nari-chan would have turned out if she were still alive today?"

Kimiko frowned.

"I'm sure there are many people who are thankful Kimi turned out how she did," Shunsui winked at his friends.

"She would be proud either way," Tomishiro insisted. "Just like Tou-sama is."

Mamoru nodded agreement. "I have been following news of you since I left the royal castle," he told her.

"I'm sure there have always been plenty of rumors to follow," Kimiko commented. "The nobles of the royal realm have always liked to gossip…" she frowned thoughtfully. "Though gossip spreads even faster here in Seireitei…" she trailed off.

"I knew which ones to believe and which ones not to," Mamoru told her.

Kimiko smiled. "I'm glad. Things always get blown way out of proportion too easily when they're being gossiped about."

Everyone at the table nodded their agreement.

"My wife always knew everything that was going on, her friends would be telling her all kinds of tales. She was the one to tell me you had left for Seireitei. I remember everyone thinking you had abandoned them."

"Something that was well and truly put to rest the first time you returned to help the war efforts," Tomishiro contributed. "You were more powerful than ever."

Kimiko felt herself fighting off a blush, remembering that particular instance.

"Yeah, well, my sad attempt at kidou on the battlefield may have been written into the history records, but it was pure luck that I achieved anything besides mass panic at the slip up."

"You actually tried to use kidou on the battlefield?" Jyuushiro's mouth dropped open, concern in his eyes, even as Shunsui was chocking on a sip of sake.

"Nii-sama was there," Tomishiro frowned. "He said it was a most impressive display of kidou."

"Well, you were misinformed," Kimiko's blush couldn't be held back anymore. "I was trying to bind my opponent with a bakudo, not blow the entire army up with it. I'm probably the only person in history to achieve blowing _anything_ up with a minor bakudo spell. Trust me when I say the glorified records of my feats as the Samurai-hime would have made the majority of the students I attended the academy with laugh so hard they would have wet themselves."

Jyuushiro, Shunsui and Sakura were nodding along without consciously realizing making Mamoru and Tomishiro frown at them.

"And why would that be?" Mamoru wondered.

"You could ask any of these three right here if you don't believe me, but my kidou is ridiculous; I'm horrible at it."

Again the three nodded in confirmation.

"You had to be bad at something," Mamoru decided, shrugging and smiling encouragingly. "I am sure you are good at many other things."

"I developed," Kimiko shrugged modestly.

Shunsui snorted and Jyuushiro chuckled.

"Developed is an understatement," Jyuushiro spoke dryly.

"Take it from us," Shunsui agreed. "I still think you were deceiving us all at the academy, pretending you were the worst in your year and useless at everything."

"You were the one who realized Shunsui could shunpo after all," Jyuushiro continued. "And the one who picked out all my weak spots when I fought. Then there was the fight with those Hollows; and the fact that you so easily hid which hand was your strong hand. Of course there's also the how quickly you picked up shunpo."

"The ridiculous amount of control you had over your reiatsu," Shunsui picked up. "The zanpakutou you had already summoned. Going into shikai before any of us. The way you could recite things most students didn't learn until sixth year. You can tell just from looking at a zanpakutou whether they've achieved or should soon achieve bankai."

"The list is endless," Jyuushiro added. "And you've still never told us when you summoned your bankai."

Kimiko made a face, guiltily wishing to avoid the conversation.

"Speaking of bankai," she changed the subject. "One of Zaraki's men has achieved it."

"No way," Nanao blinked. "Who?"

"The bald one,"

"Ikkaku?" Shunsui seemed surprised.

Jyuushiro just rolled his eyes at her avoidance of the subject.

Conversation moved on to other topics until they were interrupted shortly after dinner by a knock at the door.

Jyuushiro got up to answer it, finding Hisagi.

"Kimi," he called back into the house before Hisagi could say anything. "Hisagi-kun is here."

He smiled at the young fukutaicho. "Come inside?"

"I won't be long," Hisagi apologized. "I'll just wait out here."

Kimiko appeared beside her husband.

"Hisagi~kun, what's up?"

Jyuushiro returned inside at a look from Kimiko.

"I just came to give you these reports, you said you wanted them immediately whenever they came in," he held them out.

"From Rukongai?" Kimiko scanned them as she took them. "Why were you still at work at this hour? Have you eaten?"

"I went back to use the training yard after dinner and one of the seated officers found me when he was bringing in the reports," Hisagi told her. "I read over them before I brought them here. I couldn't see anything new or important but knowing you taicho, you'll easily find something I missed," he grinned at her.

"I doubt it," Kimiko tilted her head at him. "And what have I told you about putting yourself down like that?"

Hisagi blushed. "Hai, taicho, I'm doing my best."

Kimiko grinned. "Of course you are. Now go home and get some rest. I'll look these over and see you in the morning. Ne?"

"Hai," Hisagi grinned and left with a wave.

Kimiko smiled fondly as she watched him go.

"Nari~chan," Sakura grinned when Kimiko reappeared in the room, kneeling beside her husband again. "Your fukutaicho is so cute."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and sighed. "You better not go teasing him, he's barely just built up his confidence, I don't need you turning into a quivering mess of nerves because he developed a crush on you," she spoke dryly.

Sakura pouted. "How many men have I been able to sway away from you once they've fallen in love with you?"

Kimiko looked surprised. "Are you implying that my fukutaicho is in love with me?"

"He certainly couldn't stop singing your praises when I was chatting with him this afternoon."

"That doesn't mean he loves me," Kimiko pulled a face.

"But he does adore you,"

"I disagree,"

Now Sakura was the one rolling her eyes. "You never were very good at seeing these things. You never realized Shun-kun was in love with you until Shiro-kun told you about it. And what about Shiro-kun? Would you have realized he had fallen for you if–"

"I can stop you there," Kimiko interrupted, a smug look on her face. "I'm the one who confessed first."

"Eh?" Sakura blinked.

"No way, really?" Shunsui was surprised.

Kimiko and Jyuushiro's cheeks flushed but Kimiko nodded.

"Ah, I'm so proud of you Nari-chan," Sakura grinned. "Going after the man you loved."

The blushes deepened and the couple shared a look no one else at the table could decipher.

"What was with that look?" Sakura glanced between them, suspicious.

"There wasn't much 'going after'," Jyuushiro commented. "That implies that she had to convince me and in the end I'm the one who had to remind her constantly that she was worthy of receiving my love."

"Hey," Kimiko whined, pouting. "It's not my fault I was emotionally challenged."

Tomishiro and Sakura's expressions turned guilty but no one noticed, too focused on Kimiko and Jyuushiro.

"You weren't challenged, just hesitant," Jyuushiro retorted. "And why do half our disagreements fall back to this? It's your favorite excuse."

Kimiko pulled a face. "Anata, you knew I loved you so it doesn't matter what piss poor excuse I used."

Jyuushiro grinned and nodded his agreement, swooping in for a kiss.

Shunsui cleared his throat to interrupt them before they could get carried away and both halves of the pair pouted.

Mamoru couldn't suppress a chuckle any longer.

Everyone glanced at him.

"Gomen-ne, it is simply very nice to see Kimi-sama showing her emotions," he explained.

Kimiko blushed a little.

"You've clearly grown into a strong and beautiful woman Kimi-sama; you're even displaying your hair. I couldn't be more proud," Mamoru smiled widely at her.

Kimiko had to bite her lip as tears threatened to fill her eyes.

"Nari-chan…are you…crying?" Sakura was almost speechless with her surprise.

"Urusai," Kimiko whined, silently cursing her hormones. "I can't help it."

"Minna, it's a miracle, I don't think I've seen her show so many emotions in such a short span of time…_ever_."

Kimiko pulled another face, rubbing her eyes before any tears could fall, the warmth of Jyuushiro's hand resting on her lower back in silent support.

"Nanao-chan," Sakura turned the attention off her imoto-chan. "I want to hear all about you."

"Me?" Nanao hesitated.

"Hai," Sakura grinned. "You won Shun-kun's heart, you must be pretty special."

Conversation stayed on Nanao for a while as Sakura sweet talked as many details as she could out of the poor woman.

Reprieve was granted when there was another knock at the front door and Hiroto let himself in.

Sake was passed around and the group got livelier.

When Miroku started to fuss, Kimiko led Tomishiro into a quieter section of the house.

"He'll be okay to sleep here on his own?"

Tomishiro nodded as he settled his son down.

They stood in silence for a moment before Tomishiro spoke.

"You know, I seem to be finding myself very jealous of your life," he admitted. "And very thankful as well."

"Why?" Kimiko tilted her head to one side.

"You and your husband seem so happy together, as if the rest of the world doesn't matter when you are both together."

"That's very astute of you," Kimiko smiled slightly. "Aki does tend to have that effect of me."

"And that is why I am so thankful," Tomishiro smiled hesitantly. "With the way everyone used to treat you…I'm thankful that you found someone who clearly loves you enough to give anything for you."

Kimiko grinned. "I'm thankful too. It wasn't something I knew I could find, but my life in Seireitei is more than I hoped for when I left to come here."

"How so?"

"I'm not the Spirit King's ward here. I'm not illegitimate royalty. I'm not the Samurai Hime. I'm not even the Ryuukin. Here I'm just another taicho who strived and achieved. I got lucky in the end."

His smile turned sad. "We didn't make life easy for you, did we? But you know, I've been jealous of the relationship you and Sakura share for years. From becoming friends with you, she developed a will; a rebellious streak that changed her for the better, I think. It's a true friendship that royalty rarely finds, and from meeting your 'family' today, I know she only formed that because you are you."

"I believe in giving people second chances if they appear sincere," Kimiko stated. "Maybe someday we can be friends too, if not true siblings."

Tomishiro smiled, thankful.

"You know, my mother married and had children," Kimiko told him as they slowly headed back. "They and their own children live in a town called Kusahara. It is in Rukongai, but it is one of the safest places I know. I'm going to take you and Miroku there tomorrow. I believe the two of you could find happiness there…but you have to know that there, it won't matter that you are a prince of royal blood. You'll just be a man who is equal to those around him and has to earn his keep."

"Sounds like a good place to start over," Tomishiro smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Just don't waste it," Kimiko smiled back.

The reentered the noisy room.

"Rin-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I invited her," Sakura grinned. "We were teasing her about the love interest I've heard all about from Joji."

Kimiko's eyebrow went up as her gaze turned to Hiroto who just shrugged.

"Kuchiki was just so funny, getting all jealous over mine and Rin's relationship," he stated.

"It was rather funny," Reiko agreed. "He's just so cute when he's jealous, I didn't have the heart to tell him Hiroto was in a serious relationship."

"That's a little mean Rin-chan," Shunsui grinned evilly.

"Well, I would like to meet this Kuchiki Byakuya for myself…" Sakura decided. "And it will be fun to see how he reacts when you introduce me as Joji's fiancé."

"_Fiancé_?" the question held many different reactions.

"Suki-chan, you're marrying Hiroto?" Shunsui was excited once he overcame his surprise. "I knew you were omitting something."

"Congratulations," Jyuushiro grinned.

Tomishiro just appeared beyond surprised. "One sister is married in secret for centuries and the other fails to mention a man until they are engaged," he sighed heavily. "The women in this family are too much."

Sakura pulled a face at him.

"I hadn't realized the two of you were that serious yet," Reiko's eyebrows were up. "I thought you were just committed lovers?"

"Putting all that aside," Kimiko frowned at Hiroto. "What about your wife?"

"_Wife_?" Shunsui and Reiko both choked on their sake.

"You have a _wife_?" Reiko demanded. "You _bastard_! I slept with you! And you were _married_? I'm a home wrecker!"

"Mah, mah, Rin, you aren't," Hiroto tried to pacify her.

"I slept with a married man!" Reiko swallowed a shot of liquor, deathly pale. "This is just too much."

"Let me explain," Hiroto tried again. "My wife and I were childhood sweethearts and married far too young. We both came from farming families, but with the beginning of another war shortly before Kimiko-sama awoke from her coma, we lost our land and were desperate for money. I joined the army and my wife went to work in the rice fields where the war had yet to strike. I was sending all the money I earned home to support her and our daughters–"

"Sweet Kami, you even have children," Reiko took another gulp of sake.

"Yes, but it was shortly after the visit of the King that I went home for a visit to discover that my wife had shacked up with another man, claiming to feel 'unloved' because I had left her."

"Selfish bitch," Sakura spat.

"And I was the idiot who never realized she was capable of such a deceit," Hiroto rolled his eyes. "I've already moved passed all that. But Rin, last time I was here you wondered what it was that made me able to become soutaicho of my division…this was it. I still continued to send money home for my daughters, so they could at least live happily, but it was a long time before I could face them. Eventually I accepted that I wouldn't let myself forgive the woman I had married and moved on. You weren't the first woman I slept with after my wife, Rin, you are just the one who made me see what a destructive path I was on."

Reiko frowned in confusion.

"One night, you fell asleep beside me, and you talked in your sleep, dreaming," Hiroto smiled gently. "There was one thing you repeated, one name over and over again. Do you know what it was?"

"Byakko?" Reiko guessed and Hiroto nodded.

"It made me realize that we were the same, you and I, we were both trying to fill a void inside ourselves that had been left by another. That observation woke me up and I found myself becoming aware that we both deserved better, deserved more. We ended things amicably between us the following day."

Reiko nodded, remembering clearly. "I suppose that's how you knew to ask me who broke my heart?"

"Of course," Hiroto grinned. "And you confessed everything to me."

"And then you fell for Sakura-hime," Reiko grinned.

Hiroto and Sakura shared a private smile.

"If it weren't for Suki I don't know if I would have ever been able to face my daughters again, but she encouraged me and I finally did. They welcomed me even if they didn't accept her. They had grown up well, apparently thanks to the money I still always send them, and somewhere along the way their mother became as estranged to them as she was to me…she passed away last week."

"Your wife did?" Kimiko frowned.

Hiroto nodded. "My daughters told me her lover caught her with another man and killed them both."

"Such a…promiscuous little woman, your wife was," Sakura commented.

Hiroto pulled a face. "They say karma is a bitch."

"Karma?" Kimiko was confused.

"Long story," Hiroto waved it off. "The point is, now Suki and I are engaged, but Suki here is refusing to go through with the wedding until she can get my daughters to come around."

"Just knock her up," Kimiko commented definitely. "They should be thrilled at the prospect of a baby sibling to spoil and will eventually get over whatever it is they have against Suki-chan."

"That's not a half bad idea," Hiroto's grin turned mischievous.

Sakura looked horrified. "I cannot do something like that! I don't have time to have a baby! I'm too busy running the army."

"It's not like you have to stop working to raise a child in this day and age," Kimiko shrugged.

"As if you would know," Sakura pouted. "You wont have to worry about such things unless the two of you decide to adopt."

Kimiko's eyebrows went up in disagreement.

"Wait…have the two of you decided to adopt?" Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Not exactly," Kimiko's tone was dry and she shot glares at Shunsui and Reiko when they burst out laughing…even Nanao and Jyuushiro were hiding their grins.

There was a pause before Sakura squealed and vaulted over the table to hug her sister and Jyuushiro tightly.

"You managed to get pregnant? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sakura demanded, pulling back to place her hands over the slight rounding of Kimiko's belly. "Aww, look at the cute little bump."

"Kimiko-sama?" Hiroto.

"Kimi-sama?" Mamoru.

"Kimiko?" Tomishiro.

All three were frowning.

"Yeah, yeah," Kimiko waved off their looks and Sakura's hands, trying not to blush under all the attention. "It's a miracle, let's move on now."

Congratulations and more drinks were passed around…

* * *

Kimiko lay back in her husband's arms late that night.

"I'm exhausted from spending one night with Sakura," Kimiko murmured. "I must really be losing my edge."

Jyuushiro's fingers played with her hair. "But it was nice of her to bring Mamoru-san all this way."

"Ah," she agreed. "And I'm glad Tomishiro came too."

"Like you need anymore brother's paying attention to you," Jyuushiro pulled a face but was glad his wife had finally been accepted and understood by one of her six older half brothers. "Two in Kusahara, five Ukitake, and Shunsui…you're well and truly covered on the brother front."

Kimiko chuckled. "When you put it like that…I really am."

"Get some sleep," Jyuushiro kissed her temple softly as they fell into silence.

Kimiko was drifting off when she spoke again.

"I like the name Naoto for a boy," she yawned. "We should put it on the list we've yet to make of baby names."

"Ah," Jyuushiro nodded.

Naming their son after the guard that had been so kind to her when she had no one else seemed appropriate to Jyuushiro…

* * *

Byakuya came awake with a start and his eyes flew open to find Reiko leaning over him.

"Rin-chin? What time is it?" he rubbed sleep from his eyes, his mind and voice both groggy.

"It's early," she spoke softly. "I just wanted to see you."

Byakuya's lips twitched. "Lay down," he patted the futon beside him.

Reiko did, curling up close to his side.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Only a little, I'm still almost sober," Reiko told him. "Hiroto and Sakura-hime were visiting Kimiko-dono and I stopped past. We had a few congratulatory drinks."

"Congratulatory?" Byakuya wasn't sure he was awake enough for the conversation, but he was appreciating her warmth against him…it was comfortable…

"Hiroto is marrying Sakura-hime,"

"Nani?"

Reiko chuckled. "I may have forgotten to mention to you that he was _involved_ with someone other than me."

"Oni*," Byakuya muttered.

Reiko hit him lightly.

"Apparently he was married when we were sleeping together…" she admitted, and Byakuya's arm tensed around her. "They were well and truly estranged, but I still feel guilty now that I know."

"Don't be," Byakuya sighed, fighting off a yawn. "Estranged or not, you had no idea and so the fault would never fall on you. You have no reason to be guilty…that said, I don't ever want to hear about your intimate relations with other men again."

Reiko chuckled. "You're cute when you're mostly asleep Byakko," she teased. "You don't speak so proper anymore."

"That would be your influence," he muttered.

Reiko just laughed and shifted to drop a soft kiss on his closest cheek before snuggling in closer to him.

"Night Byakko,"

"Goodnight Rin-chin,"

* * *

**A/N:** review please?

*Shakuhachi = a type of flute/wood instrument, google will show you lovely pictures ;)

*Oni = demon/ogre


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** I finally finished it! Most of the delay of this chapter was mustering the energy to convert it from handwritten to typed…sorry about that…it will probably happen again…I never meant to take so long! Plus, I couldn't decide if I wanted to make this chapter a flashback or not, but you'll definitely be getting another flashback chapter in the next few…

* * *

CHAPTER44

Kuchiki Byakuya was not usually a nervous person, and anyone who knew him could attest to that.

But the prospect of finally officially introducing Reiko to his sister as his girlfriend had his nerves jittering.

He decided he didn't much like the feeling.

Byakuya knew he should just come right out and ask Reiko, but he didn't want to spook her now that they had finally come together. Even though Rukia and Reiko already knew each other through the S.W.A, the official introduction to a family member would make their relationship very real.

"Rukia is arriving home today," Byakuya told Reiko as they dressed.

"I know Byakko, you've been telling me all week," Reiko frowned in concentration as she tied her obi.

"She is staying for a week,"

"Mm-hm," she nodded.

A moment of silence.

"Can I introduce you?"

"Rukia-chan and I already know each other," Reiko turned to face him as she tied her hair up in its usual samurai ponytail.

"That is not what I meant,"

Reiko blinked at him.

"What did you mean then?" she wondered.

"I want to introduce you as my girlfriend,"

Reiko grinned teasingly. "Is that what's had you on edge all week? You're so cute sometimes Byakko."

Byakuya's lips pursed in annoyance.

"Can I, or can I not?" he demanded.

Still grinning, Reiko leant up to peck him playfully on the lips.

"You always do whatever you like anyway,"

"Was that a yes, or a no?"

"It's a 'whatever you like',"

"Really?" a smile tipped the corners of his lips up.

"Really," she pecked him on the lips again. "Now off to work with you before your fukutaicho starts to think something's happened to you. I'll meet you and your imoto for lunch."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?" she tilted her head in question.

"Work?"

"I have the day off."

"Then why are you in your uniform?"

"Because it's all I had on me when I decided to stop by last night; notice I'm not putting on my haori?" she held it up.

"Perhaps you should leave some clothes here?" Byakuya suggested.

"Perhaps," Reiko tilted her head again.

"You are being unusually accommodating today," Byakuya narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Reiko shrugged. "I'm in a good mood. Now shoo," she pushed him gently in the direction of the shoji.

Byakuya walked into the Rokubantai with a tiny smile obvious on his face, much to the surprise and confusion of his subordinates.

* * *

Jyuushiro glanced up from his paperwork at the knock on his door and called for the person to enter.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san," he smiled in greeting. "You're back."

"Hai, sir, I came to report in before I take my leave," Rukia bowed politely.

"Ah, yes, you have the week off," Jyuushiro reminded himself. "I remember approving it. Are you staying in Seireitei for the week?"

"Ah," Rukia nodded.

"Then by all means, report so you can get on with your break," Jyuushiro smiled.

"The situation in Karakura is the same. There has been no uncommon activity. Hollow appearances have not increased or decreased, and between Ichigo and his friends, the Vizard, the posted shinigami and the Tatsu Gunryu in the area, everything is being handled without any serious drama."

"That's good," Jyuushiro nodded.

Rukia handed over the papers in her hand.

"This is my full written report," she told him.

"Good," Jyuushiro took them. "I'll read over it. Thank you for your hard work."

Rukia nodded, bowed and turned to leave.

"Kuchiki-san?" he called her back hesitantly.

"Taicho?"

"I wanted to speak to you for a moment?" Jyuushiro requested.

"Nani ka, Taicho?"

"I want to clear a few things up," he frowned. "I've wanted to clear it up before now, but I didn't want to bring up painful memories…" he sighed and paused briefly before continuing. "It's about Kaien."

Rukia glanced away.

"I've blamed myself for a number of things that took place that night, but it needs to be put to rest," Jyuushiro went on. "After all, I'm the one who allowed him to take on our enemy alone as he did."

"Ukitake Taicho," Rukia tried to protest, frowning at him.

"There are things I can say now that I couldn't say then," Jyuushiro shook his head to silence her. "Back then I couldn't say that if I were in the same position, I would have wanted to be granted the same leniency. If someone had done that to Kimi, I would have fought for her pride, just as Kaien fought for Miyako's pride."

Rukia's eyes widened as she realized the truth to what he was saying.

"You understand why I let him do it?"

"Hai, taicho," she nodded.

"It will never make it easier on you I'm afraid," Jyuushiro sighed. "It will never change the fact that Kaien died on your katana that night. But speaking as someone who can completely understand his feelings at that time, I know he wouldn't regret it and I know he wouldn't have changed his actions. I believe that he would have been relieved to have been stopped before he himself could harm anyone he cared about."

He showed her a small smile.

"Rukia, I believe that to atone for it, you should move on with your life, find someone to love and live to the fullest," his smile grew. "If it had been me you had killed under those circumstances, I would want you to live for me…I wouldn't be able to live any longer if Kimi weren't part of my life, after all," Jyuushiro grinned.

"Taicho," Rukia frowned.

"It's the truth in more ways than one I'm afraid," Jyuushiro just continued to smile. "If Kimi died and I continued to survive, I wouldn't have seen it as truly living, just existing. Neither she, nor I would have wanted that," his grin spread. "Of course, she would be extremely angry with me if I did something so stupid."

"You really love your wife, Taicho," Rukia observed.

Jyuushiro blinked. "But of course."

Rukia smiled. "It's good to see, Taicho. There never seems to be enough people in love in Seireitei."

"You'd be surprised," Jyuushiro grinned again.

"Taicho?" Rukia frowned, hesitating in what she wanted to ask.

"Nani?"

"Why haven't you appointed a new fukutaicho?"

Jyuushiro smiled.

"I'm waiting for the right person," was that a hint in his eyes? "Now, be on your way. I'm sure Byakuya will be wanting to see you."

Rukia nodded and left, her taicho's words repeating in her mind.

Perhaps it was time to move on with her life.

A certain stubborn, orange-haired substitute shinigami came to mind unbidden…

* * *

They were halfway through lunch and Rukia was still struggling to pick her jaw up off the tabletop.

She hadn't been surprised when Reiko had joined them for lunch, the friendship between the fifth and sixth taicho had been shaky since Reiko's return but there was no doubt that they had been good friends once.

But when Byakuya had casually introduced the other woman as his girlfriend, Rukia couldn't have helped her shock even if she had been warned.

To see the couple now, compared to how they had been last time Rukia had seen them in the same room together, there was no way to say they weren't happier for their relationship turn.

Reiko couldn't stop grinning and teased Byakuya mercilessly, seeming to relish in his eyebrow twitches and various other tiny reactions.

And Byakuya, well the simple fact that Kuchiki Byakuya was even showing these reactions said all that needed to be said…he even _blushed_ once when Reiko pecked him on the cheek.

Conversation turned to the situation in the World of the Living until Reiko's attention was stolen.

She turned in the direction of the Kyuubantai, frowning.

"What is it?" Byakuya wondered, drawing her attention back with a light touch to her hand.

"I'll have to excuse myself," Reiko apologized, still frowning. "Something's just come up."

"You have the day off," Byakuya protested. "Your subordinates can handle it."

"It's bigger than that," Reiko shook her head and got to her feet. "I have to go. Enjoy the rest of your meal," she kissed Byakuya quickly, nodded to Rukia and was gone in a flash of shunpo.

* * *

She was being followed.

Kimiko was sure of it.

The feeling of eyes on her back was too strong to ignore or pass over.

Without pausing, she snaked out her reiatsu to find the source of her discomfort, but could not locate the presence of another soul.

She paused as a hell butterfly approached her.

The Possessed had struck again.

Moments later Kimiko was walking through the rubble towards the point where she could sense Reiko's reiatsu, Hisagi appearing on her tail.

"What's the verdict?" she demanded.

"It was them again," Reiko confirmed.

Kimiko cursed under her breath. "This is the fourth attack in almost as many days. Hisagi, find out if there has been any activity in Rukongai."

"Hai," Hisagi disappeared.

"Has anyone gone missing?" Kimiko questioned.

"There are a few lower level shinigami unaccounted for," Reiko nodded. "Do you think they are possessing more of us?"

"It seems like a possibility," Kimiko sighed. "So long as they don't get any of the higher ups we should stand a chance though…but I think it's time we make this known as a real threat to the rest of Seireitei. We need to go speak to Yama-sensei. I don't know why he's let it go on so long to begin with."

Reiko nodded her agreement. "We have definitely let it go on unknown for too long. If everyone knows then they will all go on alert, it might help prevent more possessions."

They left together, the Gobantai shinigami on site being left with instructions to further investigate and begin cleaning up the mess.

"Inari Taicho," Sasakibe Fukutaicho protested as the two female taicho passed him. "You cannot just come and go as you please! The soutaicho is a busy man."

"Choji-san, you should know by now that I do what I like," Kimiko teased and she knocked once on the giant doors leading into Yamamoto's office before entering. "Yama-sensei, it's urgent that we discuss some things with you…"

* * *

All of the taicho and fukutaicho of the Gotei 13 were gathered. Even Toshiro and Rangiku had been summoned back from the World of the Living.

Yamamoto had agreed with Kimiko and Reiko and called an immediate emergency meeting to inform the other squads of the new threat to Seireitei.

All the (still somewhat minimal) information gathered over the past few months was presented by Kimiko and Reiko and the also present Hiroto spoke on behalf of his own realm as well as the Royal Realm, confirming that there was no information that this threat was somehow linked to them and their plane of existence, not even having ever encountered anything of the sort.

This left ties to Seireitei, Rukongai and the World of the Living.

Yamamoto was talking about precautionary measures when Kimiko suddenly gasped and all eyes swung to her.

Her eyes were wide and glazed and it didn't even take Jyuushiro a second to notice her hand on her belly and appear at her side.

"Kimi? What is it? What's wrong?" Jyuushiro knew he sounded panicked as he took both her elbows in his hands.

"Aki," Kimiko's gaze went to his and he finally noticed that it was awe in her odd eyes not horror or panic.

"I can feel it."

It was barely a whisper, but he heard her loud and clear in the silence.

"Nani?" Jyuushiro's own eyes widened in amazement and his hand covered hers. "Really? What's it feel like?"

"Fluttering," their gazes held, unwavering, for a long moment.

Shunsui moved up beside them, concern in his eyes. "Is it good fluttering?"

Kimiko nodded excitedly, finally noticing that Reiko, Sakura, Hiroto, Nanao, Hisagi, and Rangiku were loosely gathered around them, worried expressions on their faces.

"What is going on?" Yamamoto's voice cut through.

Kimiko and Jyuushiro turned to face their old sensei.

"Ah, I guess the secret is well and truly out now," Jyuushiro scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Secret?" Yamamoto's eyebrows went up in questioning.

Kimiko grinned and approached him.

"Yama-sensei," she took his weathered hand and placed it over her bump.

He wouldn't be able to feel the kicking yet; but the bulge as well as the tiny flickering reiatsu was unmistakable with his hand right over it.

"Kimiko-chan?" the old soutaicho's eyes came all the way open.

"Yama-sensei," she repeated, still grinning.

It was sweet really, the softening of the millennia old soutaicho's face, truly heartwarming.

Yamamoto looked to Unohana.

"Unohana Taicho, you said it was not possible?"

"I did say that, yes," Unohana conceded. "But just this once I am glad to have been proven wrong."

"What's going on?" Zaraki demanded.

"It would appear, Zaraki Taicho, that Ukitake Taicho and Inari Taicho are expecting a baby," Byakuya stated.

The Kenpachi blinked confusedly for a moment.

"Ken-chan," Yachiru chirped, excitement obvious in her voice and smile. "Isn't it great? I'll have someone new to play with."

Everyone present gulped, already feeling sympathy for the unborn child.

"Chi-chan, you may have to wait until my baby is a bit older before you can play together," Kimiko tried to pacify the pink-haired fukutaicho. "Babies are rather fragile when they are still young and we wouldn't want it getting hurt, ne?"

Yachiru pouted but said nothing more.

"How far along are you?" Yamamoto wondered.

"About five and a half months this week," Kimiko smiled up at him. "How do you feel about being a grandpa again?"

A little smile tipped the corners of his mouth up, telling enough.

"Why was I not told sooner?"

Kimiko pouted. "Because you would have insisted that I be taken off duty. Pregnant or not, I'm not some precious flower and you know I would go insane sitting around at home all the time. I'm _not_ going to retire just because I had a baby, I mean, could you imagine me as a housewife? I would be horrible. I can't cook and you can only clean so much…"

There was a moment of silence before Yamamoto spoke again.

"You have brought many firsts to the Seireitei," he spoke gruffly. "It seems appropriate that you be the first female taicho to have a child while still in our ranks."

Kimiko grinned and glanced back at her husband and best friend, all three recalling the _many_ firsts they had all bought to the Seireitei.

* * *

By the time the taicho meeting came to an end, Rangiku had already organized an event in celebration/congratulations, themed "The World of the Living".

Which found Jyuushiro pacing impatiently later that night as he waited for his wife to finish getting ready.

"Kimi?" he spoke through the shoji. "Are you almost ready in there? You're taking an unusually long time."

"Well whoever came up with the idea of a Real World themed party obviously wasn't thinking of how long it takes human women to get ready," came the annoyed reply.

"Did you need a hand?" Jyuushiro frowned in concern.

"I'm fine," she retorted. "…I'm almost done."

A few minutes later she stepped out and Jyuushiro's jaw dropped.

His wife was stunning; gorgeous…_sexy_.

Her pale hair was piled on top of her head, held in a messy knot by the kanzashi he had bought her, the maple leaves and sakura petals falling to different sides. She had taken the time to apply some smoky grey kohl to highlight her eyes and had brightened her lips with pale pink lipstick. The pale blue dress she wore fell to mid-thigh and had no sleeves, only semi-thick straps that scooped into a low rounded neckline, showing off just enough of her pregnancy enhanced cleavage to make a man drool; the dress hugged her like a second skin, her slightly rounded belly only seeming to make her glow more. Then came the wicked bronze, peeptoed shoes that had high enough heels that Kimiko was almost eye-to-eye with Jyuushiro and made her legs even longer than they were already were.

Even pregnant, she had a body women would kill for.

Jyuushiro gulped and forced his mouth closed.

"You can't go out like that,"

"Why not?" Kimiko frowned slightly, her own eyes continuing to run over him.

Jyuushiro opened his mouth to reply but his only real reason for thoughtlessly saying what he'd said was jealousy.

"Nevermind," he mumbled and her eyes shot to his questioningly.

"You're jealous," she observed. "And we haven't even left yet."

"Well of course," Jyuushiro pouted. "Look at yourself. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Kimiko blushed brightly.

"But as jealous as I am, even now," he continued. "My male pride is dying to show you off," he grinned wickedly and reached out his hand to cup her belly. "You and our child. No one will doubt you're pregnant now."

"That's why the dress is so tight; I'm bigger than I was when I bought it."

"Doesn't matter," he pulled her tight against him. "You look absolutely amazing."

"You too," a devilish gleam entered her mismatched eyes as her hands slipped into the back pockets of those skinny jeans she had bought him.

Everything her wore with those jeans she had brought home for him from the World of the Living. A blue, green and white checked shirt; the leather jacket, and expensive-looking leather shoes. With his hair tied at his nape, he looked like something straight out of one of the fashion magazines human women so loved to peruse.

"If you keep your hands there," Jyuushiro's voice turned husky, his own hands traveling to her lower back before slipping lower. "We'll never make it out of the house."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Kimiko pouted playfully. "You said you didn't want me going out like this, after all."

"I said it before I thought it through," Jyuushiro defended himself. "Any man who looks at you won't be able to look away."

There was a pause.

"You know it's all for you," there was a note of seriousness in her voice, sincerity in her eyes. "Only ever for you."

His heart squeezed.

"Saying things like that wont help matters either," Jyuushiro spoke lightly, pecking the tip of her nose.

"What are the two of you doing wasting time?" Shunsui came up to them. "We need to swing by and collect Nanao on the way, she'll be waiting."

Shunsui was looking dashing in a pair of dark jeans that hugged his legs just so, and a tight white t-shirt. A ridiculous hot pink Hawaiian shirt was in his hand, obviously present to keep up his charade of being witless; and a pair of aviator sunglasses sat atop his typically tied-back hair.

Jyuushiro and Kimiko parted and Shunsui's jaw dropped to the floor as he took in Kimiko's outfit.

"Yo, Shiro-chan, you sure you want her leaving the house dressed like that?" Shunsui was having a hard time pulling his eyes away.

Jyuushiro drew his wife close to his side and set his jaw stubbornly.

Shunsui forcefully turned his attention away and shrugged.

"Your choice," he commented, pulling the Hawaiian shirt on and leaving it unbuttoned. "Let's go get Nanao."

Nanao was waiting at her door and Shunsui, once he had gotten over the initial awe of his stunning girlfriend, had apologized profusely for the other couple making them late.

Nanao wore a simple sleeveless wrap-around dress that flowed loosely around her legs and knees but otherwise clung to her small frame; the beautiful teal colouring the bottom of the dress fading to white by the time it had reached her waist. She wore a pair of teal flats to match her dress and no accessories except for the glass sakura blossom that clipped a small section of her unbound hair to the side.

"No heels Nanao?" Shunsui wondered as they walked.

"Heels are very uncomfortable," was her simple reply.

"I can agree with that," Kimiko put in from just ahead of them. "I think I've already lost feeling in my toes."

"Want to take them off while you walk?" Jyuushiro frowned in concern.

"Then I wont want to put them back on," Kimiko pulled a face.

"You look amazing though, Kimiko Taicho," Nanao smiled.

Kimiko pulled a face and grudgingly thanked her.

"Kimi is a little awkward about being beautiful," Shunsui chuckled.

"I'd rather be seen for my true worth," Kimiko retorted.

The men both chuckled and Jyuushiro tightened his arm around his wife's hips and kissed her temple.

"And that is part of why I love you," he grinned at her. "Too many people base their opinions on looks."

"Which you know better than anyone, don't you pretty boy," Kimiko teased.

Jyuushiro rolled his eyes.

The whole room went silent as Kimiko and Jyuushiro entered.

"This is definitely a little more awkward," Kimiko commented, her eyes scanning the crowd of well-wishers staring open-mouthed at them.

Snapping out of her trance somewhat, Rangiku moved over to them.

"I don't know if you know this," she started. "But the two of you make the most beautiful couple I have ever seen."

Rangiku herself was looking quite jaw-dropping in a flowing bronze concoction that fell to mid-thigh; its only strap of a sleeve a row of chiffon flowers over one shoulder and along her neckline. Her wicked looking stilettos and the huge ring centre of one hand were a bright burnt orange. Her golden-toned hair was pinned in messy curls at the back of her head.

Said couple blushed together at the awed compliment.

Jyuushiro squeezed his wife's hip and managed to find his smile.

"I guess we should say thank you for the compliment?"

Rangiku nodded. "You're going to have one very beautiful baby on your hands."

"Thank you," Kimiko mumbled, blushing a little brighter, her hand going to her slightly rounded belly.

From there on in the pair suffered through all the well wishers and when Jyuushiro reached for a cup of sake handed to him, he could feel Kimiko's wistful eyes on him.

He glanced at her and could clearly see she was wishing she could have a drink or two herself.

So he put the cup down and her startled gaze met his.

"Why?" she wondered.

"You can't so I wont either."

"We shouldn't both have to suffer through this sober," she argued.

"Perhaps not, but we will," he smiled and placed a gentle peck on the tip of her nose, both of them blushing at the sighs of "Awwww" that accompanied the action.

"I seem to bee blushing a lot," Kimiko commented so only her husband could hear. "I'm missing the days when you were the only one who could make me blush so much."

"I would bet you anything that I could still make you blush harder than you have all night," Jyuushiro replied, a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

That twinkle gave him away even more than the smirk.

"I'm sure it's a bet you would win," Kimiko couldn't help the apprehensive smile of excitement that stole her lips.

"Can I make you blush, koishii?" Jyuushiro pleaded, pulling her a little closer to him.

A tinge was already spreading across her cheeks.

"When have you ever asked permission for such things?" was her shy reply.

He grinned and pulled her tightly to him, putting his lips to her ear to whisper.

And sweet Kami did she blush for him.

"What do you suppose he is saying to her?" Rangiku wondered to no one in particular as she watched on. "Kimiko Taicho doesn't usually blush."

"She always blushes like that for Jyuushiro," Shunsui grinned. "And as if you can't imagine. His seducing her with just words. Don't be surprised if they disappear for a while; you'd find them in a very compromising position."

"In a public place?" Hisagi frowned.

Shunsui snorted. "Location and modesty have never deterred them before," he took a sip of his sake.

"I'm not sure I ever wanted to know such things about my taicho," Hisagi muttered darkly.

"Kimiko Taicho clearly brings out a while other side of Ukitake Taicho," Rangiku grinned.

"You have no idea," Shunsui shook his head, grinning when Kimiko kissed her husband purely to shut him up.

There was a few wolf whistles as things got heated and Jyuushiro sent a rude gesture to the room in general, both shocking and amusing their audience at the notion of Ukitake Jyuushiro being so rude.

"They haven't left each other's sides for a second," Unohana observed, taking a seat beside Shunsui, who nodded.

"A united front," he told her. "Kimi hates being the centre of attention on a personal level."

"I remember," Unohana smiled at her memories. "Though I can't say I recall her ever looking so worthy of attention."

"Retcu-chan, are you saying Kimi is beautiful?" Shunsui teased.

Unohana seemed to just barely suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

Shunsui chuckled. "People often forget how truly beautiful Kimi can be," he told her seriously.

"I have to say," Rangiku agreed. "Even pregnant she has an amazing figure. She's slim without being skinny; her skin tone is delicious, and she has legs up to here…I'd kill for legs like that."

Shunsui couldn't help but laugh. "Not to worry, Rangiku-chan, you have assets most women would give their souls for…and it's funny how everyone sees something different as another person's best features."

"How do you mean?" Rangiku frowned.

"Well I'm sure Jyuushiro wouldn't ever complain about her legs up to there and body to die for, but his favorite features are Kimi's eyes and truest smile."

"Truest smile?" Rangiku wondered.

"Her eyes kinda creep me out in a weird way," Hisagi put in.

"Let's just say that between Kimi and Jyuu, their child will have a smile that will break hearts," Shunsui told them.

The conversation was cut short when arms wound around Shunsui's neck from behind, startling him.

"Lisa-chan, why are you here?" Shunsui wondered calmly, his gaze finding Nanao in the crowd automatically where she was chatting to Rukia and Reiko.

"The same thing I was doing last time I saw you," Lisa left a kiss just below his earlobe.

"And I'll be telling you the same thing I told you last time," Shunsui sighed heavily, this wasn't something he had wanted to happen tonight in such a public place.

"Is your secret girlfriend here?" Lisa wondered.

"Wouldn't you love to know," Shunsui retorted, his eyes now catching Kimiko's frowning gaze from across the room.

"Shunsui has a secret girlfriend?" Rangiku brightened at the prospect of new gossip. "That explains a lot of your behaviour over the last couple of months. Go on, who is she? Does Nanao know?"

Shunsui set his jaw stubbornly and refused to answer.

"Nanao does know,"

All eyes turned at the annoyance in Nanao's voice to find her standing close by, arms crossed over her chest and lips pursed.

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui nodded his head solemnly at her.

"Nanao," Rangiku whined. "How come you know about Shunsui's secret girlfriend?"

"Because I can keep a secret," Nanao replied glaring pointedly at Lisa. "And because I am said girlfriend."

This announcement was greeted by silence, both surprised and doubting.

"Nanao-chan, you told," Shunsui grinned.

There were gasps from all around when Shunsui didn't refute her claim.

"You can't be serious," Lisa frowned.

"Oh but we are," Nanao retorted. "And no matter how much I once looked up to you, I refuse to give up _my_ Shunsui, I love him too much."

Next thing she knew, Shunsui had scooped Nanao into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"You realize you just told most of the higher ups as well as the majority of the ninth that you love me?" Shunsui grinned at her when he pulled back.

"There's no backing out now," Nanao agreed, smiling. "So why don't we go home early together?"

Shunsui frowned a little.

"Do you realize what you're implying, Nanao-chan?"

"I do Shunsui," she smiled.

He only grinned and took her hand, pushing his way out of the bar and not looking back.

Across the room, Kimiko and Jyuushiro shared a private smile.

Unohana joined them.

"Neither of you seems surprised," she commented.

"He is our closest friend," Jyuushiro smiled.

"And I know as much as you both do that he would never have made a move if he had not nudged?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly.

Kimiko and Jyuushiro just smiled knowingly.

"Have you decided on a name for the baby?" Unohana changed the subject.

"Airi for a girl and Naoto for a boy," Kimiko replied. "At this point anyway. Who knows if we'll change our minds at the last second."

"Which do you prefer?" a nearby shinigami wondered

"Name or gender?"

"Gender."

"All things considered," Jyuushiro smiled. "Anything healthy would be just fine."

And so the baby conversation returned…

Byakuya finally arrived, pulling at his collar awkwardly.

His staff had set aside a pair of dark jeans, a simple white shirt and a blue and violet striped tie. His hair pieces (**A/N:** I've completely forgotten what they're called) were absent and he felt restricted in the western clothes.

Annoyed eyes searched for Reiko and Rukia in the crowd.

When he finally spotted his sister, his jaw dropped a little at her outfit.

She was sporting a white, sleeveless blouse the ruffles that ran the length of the V in her collar the only thing that truly hid her cleavage. High waisted navy and white horizontally striped skinny leg jeans gave her a figure he hadn't wanted to ever think about her having; and coupled with the high red heels that matched the red stone at her throat, bangle on her wrist and ring on her finger, she looked more elegant than he had ever seen her, her hair up off her neck and face.

"You seem to be spending too much time in the World of the Living," was Byakuya's greeting to her. "Dressing like that. My fukutaicho cannot seem to keep his eyes off you."

"Are you sure he isn't staring at your girlfriend, nii-sama?" Rukia asked innocently, before slipping off when Byakuya's head turned to said girlfriend, standing with raised eyebrows.

"Rin-chin…" Byakuya lost his voice as he looked her up and down.

Reiko's hair was pulled to a ponytail that fell to one side of her head s mess of curls, the style was almost childish until you looked at the rest of her. The simple black kohl that rimmed her eyes and the reddish lipstick that made her lips an irresistible pout. Then there was the sleeveless, high necked pastel purple silk blouse; the white and lime patterned silk scarf tied in a bow at her throat; and the long strand of pearl beads that knotted at one end. There were the high waisted shorts that stopped mid-thigh and had a series of pearl buttons to one side, a faint diamond was visible on the white material. Finally were the ridiculously high pastel green peep-toed heels that put her eyes almost on the same level as his.

"You're wearing your outfit all wrong, Byakko," Reiko reached for his collar, loosening the tie and undoing his top button before she untucked his shirt. "Much better," she tilted her head to take him in.

"You look staggering Rin-chin," Byakuya complimented her.

She smiled at him. "Bet you didn't know I cleaned up so well," she teased.

He simply couldn't resist leaning in for a claiming kiss that ruined her pouty lipstick and then glanced around at the stunned faces staring at them.

The last two days had exposed many secrets…

* * *

**A/N:** so, the baby names. 'Airi' is a female name that means 'beloved jasmine'; and 'Naoto' is a boy's name which means 'truthful one'. I hope you enjoyed the very delayed chapter and don't forget to click the review icon.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** so, I've been working on this flashback for what feels like forever…but I finally finished it. I still don't know if I'm happy with it, but it's for all or you so let me know what you think and maybe I'll get over it :P

* * *

CHAPTER 45

_*FLASHBACK*_

_A LITTLE OVER 120 YEARS AGO_

"_Aki," Kimiko breathed on a dreamy sigh, her husband's fingertips trailing over her exposed stomach. "You really have to let me up, I need to get back to work."_

_Jyuushiro kissed her deeply, completely stopping her weak protests._

"_Once more and I'll let you go," he spoke against her lips, his fingers drifting back down her thigh._

"_That's what you said earlier," she whined, her lips quirking._

"_Well you shouldn't tempt me so," Jyuushiro nipped at her throat, his own lips quirking as well._

"_When have I ever knowingly tempted you?" Kimiko wondered breathlessly._

"_Exactly," Jyuushiro grinned against her skin. "But you do it anyway and I still can't get enough of you."_

_She chuckled huskily and gripped his head in both hands, pulling his lips back to hers._

"_Let's hope no one decides to visit this particular training room for a little longer then, shall we?"_

_Jyuushiro made a noise of acknowledgement and stole her lips again._

_Half an hour later he barely made it back into his office in time._

"_Taicho?" Kaien entered the office with a trey in hand, baring two cups of steaming tea._

_Jyuushiro looked up from his papers to see Sakura entering behind his third seat._

"_Sakura-hime," he greeted with a smile._

"_I came for a visit," Sakura smiled, sitting across from him and reaching for the teapot as Kaien placed the trey between them and left. "As per usual, you're easier to catch in the office than Nari-chan."_

"_Did they tell you where she is today?" Jyuushiro wondered._

"_Something about Kyuubantai trouble in Rukongai," Sakura shrugged. "She is off sorting it out. It's good to see she never changes, despising desk work so much that she would rather go deal with such a minor thing. I would have just sent that sexy fukutaicho of hers; he seems more than capable."_

"_She didn't take Muguruma-kun with her?"_

"_He was conveniently just on his way out to meet her when I caught him."_

_Jyuushiro nodded, thinking it would have been strange for Kimiko not to take her ever-present fukutaicho._

"_So what brings you back to Seireitei?" he questioned. "We still can't believe you decided to leave after being here for so long. You could have been a taicho for almost as long as us by now if you'd stayed."_

"_Maybe," Sakura shrugged again. "But after still being a fukutaicho for half a century after I finally achieved bankai, it just felt as if I needed to gain extra training from a different source and make my mark somewhere my imoto's shadow doesn't quite reach."_

"_Kimi explained to me about the Ryuukin and the Tatsu Gunryo; Seireitei books aren't very well versed. Did he train you well?"_

"He_ didn__'__t__ train__ me__ at __all,__ but__ being __with__ the__ army __taught __me __all__ I __needed__ to __learn __to __allow__ me __to __feel __like __I__'__ve __achieved__ something __I __set __out __to __do __with __my __life. __All __of __which __brings __us __back __to __why __I__'__m__ here,__" __Sakura __paused __momentarily.__ "__The __Ryuukin __has__ passed. __I__'__m__ headed __back __to __the __Royal __Realm__ for __the__ Transference __Ceremony __tonight. __I __just __wanted __to __let__ Kimiko__ know__ what __was __happening, __because __on __the __off __chance __I __am __chosen__ as __the __next __Ryuukin, __I__'__m__ not__ likely __to__ be __back __for __quite __some__time.__"_

"_What are the chances it will pass to you?"_

"_One in five. If it weren't for the fact that she was illegitimate, I think it would have gone to Nari-chan, no questions asked."_

"_That's why she doesn't need to be there? Illegitimate children are exempt?"_

_Sakura nodded._

"_I'll pass the message along," Jyuushiro promised. "But you should probably try and say goodbye before you leave, just in case."_

_The hime agreed._

* * *

_Kimiko closed the shoji as quietly as possible behind herself as she entered the house._

_It was just before midnight and she knew that Shunsui was probably still out at some bar, purposefully putting his fukutaicho through her paces as he did with each and every one of his seconds…which explained why he went through so many so quickly; few could stand him for more than a month at the most. But Lisa had been doing well, going on a little over a year now._

_The house was dark, so Kimiko assumed Jyuushiro had gone to bed already and moved quietly through the house to the kitchen, hoping to find something left out that she could eat._

"_Want me to make you something?"_

_Kimiko started at the sound of her husband's voice and spun to face him._

"_I thought you were asleep," she muttered._

"_I was reading, I needed to speak to you."_

"_About Suki-chan?" Kimiko moved aside as Jyuushiro headed for the stove._

"_She caught up with you?"_

_Kimiko nodded. "Briefly. Considering what cowards some of her brothers are, I wouldn't be surprised if the Ryuukin's power passed to her…but I don't know if I should wish for it or not, with all the stories I used to hear about the transference."_

"_Is it terribly painful?"_

"_I think it depends on the person."_

"_You aren't upset that they didn't even invite you to the ceremony?"_

"_Of course not."_

_They shared small talk as Kimiko ate dinner and then headed back to bed._

"_I'm glad it's not you," Jyuushiro admitted when they were lying facing each other, fingers linked loosely between them._

"_Me too," Kimiko sighed, already drifting off._

_It was little more than an hour later when Kimiko jerked awake, bolting upright with a harsh gasp as stabbing pain shot through her body._

_Jyuushiro came awake beside her, reaching for his zanpakutou._

"_What is it?" he asked, slightly disoriented, blinking sleep from his eyes._

_Kimiko swallowed with difficulty and forcibly relaxed her straining body._

"_Nothing, must have been a dream," she patted his arm affectionately. "I think I need a little fresh air. Go back to sleep."_

_Standing as casually as possible, Kimiko moved to the shoji._

"_Are you sure you're alright?" Jyuushiro frowned worriedly after her._

"_Fine," she sent him a smile. "I'll only be a moment."_

_The shoji closed behind her and she barely made it around the nearest corner before her body buckled and she sagged against a post, her body screaming in agony._

_Drawing in calming breaths of summer night air and hugging herself, Kimiko tried to locate where in her body the pain had started, where it was coming from, and what had started it._

_Her back seemed to be cramping the worst, but as the fit slowly passed, she couldn't work out what was wrong._

_The pain finally stopped, leaving only a faint throbbing along her spine, and her body trembling; a light sheen of cold sweat coated her skin and she shivered._

_Something was off._

_Everything about her body seemed as normal as ever…but something still wasn't right._

"_Kimi?"_

_Kimiko jerked in surprise and spun to spot Shunsui frowning at her from his doorway._

"_Shun-chan, did you just get home now?"_

"_It's still early for me, Lisa-chan found me quickly this evening," Shunsui pulled a face._

"_You'll just have to make it harder next time," Kimiko joked._

"_That's beside the point," Shunsui rolled his eyes. "Now, what's wrong with you?"_

"_Wrong?" she blinked innocently._

"_Did you and Shiro-chan have a disagreement?" Shunsui tried again._

"_I just felt like some air,"_

_He stared her down, skepticism plain on his face._

"_It's fine if you don't want to tell me about it," Shunsui conceded with a sigh._

_Kimiko shot him a dirty look, that tone of his always raised guilt._

"_My back is a little sore," she told him. "It was cramping up pretty bad."_

_Shunsui frowned worriedly. "Did you injure yourself or strain it in any way?"_

_Kimiko shook her head. "Maybe I'm just tense."_

"_If you're tense then Shiro-chan isn't doing you right anymore," Shunsui wiggled his eyebrows, unable to resist the teasing barb._

_Kimiko retorted with a backhand._

"_Itai," he whined, holding his nose._

_Kimiko poked her tongue out at him childishly._

_Shunsui turned serious. "Want me to try giving you a massage? It may relieve some tension."_

_Kimiko agreed to let him try and sat._

_He started with her neck and shoulders, and sweet Kami his hands were heaven; no wonder women in general loved him._

_She moaned and let her chin drop forward._

"_Shun-chan, is this how you get women into bed with you?" she wondered._

"_Sometimes," he chuckled and began to move slowly down her back. "Usually all I need is my natural charm," he joked. "But magic fingers help."_

"_How come you've never done this for me before?"_

"_Because Jyuu-chan always got protective when I mentioned it," Shunsui rolled his eyes. "Though you never argued."_

"_Aki has pretty magic hands too," Kimiko admitted. "But the effect is a little different when he uses his hands on me."_

_Shunsui chuckled. He'd walked in on them too many times to doubt what she was insinuating._

_His fingers hit a muscle midway along her spine and her entire body jerked into a painful seizure, every one of her muscles once again screaming in agony._

"_Kimi? What was that?"_

_The black spots in her vision cleared enough for her to see Shunsui was now crouched in front of her, frowning worriedly._

_Kimiko cleared her throat._

"_I think that's where my problem is."_

"_That was some reaction. Can you stand? We need to go to the Fourth."_

"_Don't fuss, it can wait until tomorrow," Kimiko waved off his concern._

_His frown turned to annoyance. "You realize I'm going to make damn sure you go there tomorrow, right? I'll carry you there if I have to."_

"_Fine by me Shun-chan, just don't mention it to Aki until we know there's actually something wrong, okay? I don't want him to worry unnecessarily."_

"_If you insist,"_

"_I do insist."_

"_Insist on what?"_

_They looked up to see Jyuushiro coming around the corner._

"_Shunsui is getting up early with me tomorrow for a walk," Kimiko told him. "What are you doing up?"_

"_You didn't come back to bed, I got worried," he took a seat beside them._

"_I bumped into Shun, he gave me a massage,"_

_Jyuushiro frowned between his wife and his best friend._

_Shunsui just shrugged at him._

"_Shall we all go back to bed?" Kimiko wondered, shivering under a cool breeze. "We have an early start tomorrow."_

_She glared at Shunsui when he hovered as she climbed to her feet and turned to her husband._

"_Why is he hovering?" Jyuushiro demanded._

_Kimiko sighed heavily, he wasn't going to drop it, she could see it in his eyes._

"_We think I may have strained a muscle in my back,"_

"_Eh? Why didn't you just tell me?"_

"_You just recovered from an attack, I didn't want to worry you," Kimiko smiled hesitantly. "I was going to have Hana-sempai take a look first thing tomorrow, but I'm sure it's nothing serious, okay?"_

_Jyuushiro pouted at her._

_Rolling her eyes Kimiko got up on tiptoe and placed lingering kisses along his jawline._

"_Let's go back to bed, anata,"_

"_No fair," Jyuushiro whined. "Using kisses and endearments to distract me when we can't follow through."_

"_Why can't we follow through?" Kimiko frowned._

"_Your back is sore."_

_Kimiko chuckled and kissed him fervently. "I'll just have to be on top then, wont I?"_

_Jyuushiro moaned and pulled her closer._

_Kimiko waved over his shoulder at the laughing Shunsui as Jyuushiro carried her off._

* * *

"_I cannot find anything wrong with you except that your body temperature is slightly higher than average which is most likely connected to your pain," Unohana told her the following morning. "If it is a strain, it is not anything serious enough to show on my scan. My advice is simply to take it easy for a few days and see if the pain persists."_

"_See Shun-chan, nothing serious," Kimiko sent a small smile to her hovering friend._

"_Inari Taicho, make sure to come back if it gets worse," the fellow female taicho instructed._

"_Of course, Hana-sempai," Kimiko straightened her clothes and headed off, sending a message to Jyuushiro because she knew he would worry otherwise._

_There was nothing amiss according to the best healer in Seireitei…but something in her body still felt wrong…_

* * *

_As the following week progressed, the off feeling in her body only grew, though her back seemed to ease up._

_However; in place of the back pain, she was hit with waves of numbing dizziness that threatened to send her to her knees._

_When she had to sit down immediately in the middle of training one morning, Kensei started fussing._

"_Kensei, I'm just a little lightheaded," she waved him off. "Go get me something to eat and I'll be fine."_

_Kensei continued to stand in front of her frowning._

"_Fine. We'll do meditation today instead of physical training, will that get you off my back?" she rolled her eyes._

"_Wait here taicho, I'll bring you food."_

"_Make it something sweet," Kimiko called after him._

_Thinking of meditation, it occurred to Kimiko that she hadn't spoken to Kiyoshi in a while and she called on him mentally._

_He didn't respond._

_She frowned confusedly and changed her seated position, closing her eyes and drawing into herself, going to her inner world._

_At least she tried._

_Her eyes flew open in shock._

_It had been as if there had been a barrier keeping her from entering._

_This definitely wasn't normal._

_Why__ would__ there __be__ a __barrier __where__ none __had __ever __been __before? __It __was _her _Inner __World __after __all, __there __was __no __reason __for __her __to __be __barred._

_Kimiko spotted Kensei heading back and they spent the rest of their session sitting in 'meditation'._

"_Kensei, I'll be back in a little while, hold down the fort in my absence, wont you?" Kimiko headed straight for the Fourth._

"_It sounds as if you and your zanpakutou just have a few issues to work out," Unohana concluded after giving Kimiko a complete check over. "I can't find anything wrong with you, though your body temperature is still higher than it should be."_

"_Could that be what's causing my symptoms?" Kimiko demanded._

"_I highly doubt it," Unohana was frowning thoughtfully. "I would like to look into a few things. You take it easy, do not do anything too strenuous and I will let you know if I find anything."_

_Kimiko sighed heavily and nodded, standing to leave._

* * *

_Kimiko was cleaning._

_Jyuushiro frowned as he watched his wife sweeping the decking._

_It was a scorcher of a day outside and she was cleaning._

…_something had to be on her mind._

"_Kimi," he called._

_She started and looked up, the frown dropping from her brow as she smiled at him._

_As always his heart lightened when she smiled._

"_Are you hungry?" he asked. "It's almost midday and you've been cleaning all morning."_

_Kimiko frowned thoughtfully, her hand on her stomach._

"_I could eat," she decided._

"_I'll make us something," Jyuushiro made to leave her._

"_Aki?"_

_He turned back._

_She was frowning once again._

"_Nani ka?" he tilted his head to the side._

_There was a pause of silence before she smiled and shook her head._

"_Nevermind. I already cleaned the kitchen, careful not to make too much of a mess," Kimiko went back to sweeping._

_Jyuushiro continued on his way, frowning._

_A little later, as she cleaned the dishes, Jyuushiro watched his wife carefully._

_Which was how he spotted the flash of pain on her face even before she dropped the cup, shattering it and cutting herself in the process._

"_Is your back still hurting?" he questioned as he helped her pick up the pieces._

"_Why? Itai," Kimiko put her bleeding finger to her lips._

"_Let me see," Jyuushiro took her hand to inspect it, wandering at the coolness of it in such heat. "You flinched before you dropped the cup?"_

"_Hana-sempai is looking into what could be causing the ache, she still can't find anything."_

_The bleeding stopped and Jyuushiro kissed her finger lightly._

"_You haven't mentioned it; still trying not to worry me?"_

"_Something like that," Kimiko rolled her eyes. "It hasn't been persistent. It comes and goes."_

"_You still think it's nothing?"_

"_I think that no one knows what it is so nothing can be done about it yet. It's pointless to worry at this point."_

"_Sounds like a good point to be worried to me!" Jyuushiro retorted, coming to his feet when she did._

"_Jyuushiro, this is the same as if I were worrying about you having an attack every second of every day," Kimiko tried to placate him. "Difference is I can't do anything about it even when it happens."_

"_It is not the same,"_

"_If you say so, anata," she pulled a face at him and disappeared further into the house._

* * *

"_You seem concerned Jyuu-chan," Shunsui flopped down on the couch in Jyuushiro's office._

"_I can't be sure, but I swear Kimi was running a fever last night and this morning," Jyuushiro searched through some papers. "I've been getting home late this last week and as always Kimi's usually gone by the time I get up in the mornings, but she's been hot the last few nights, last night just seemed worse. At first I thought it might just be the uncommon heat," he shrugged. "Now I'm not so sure."_

"_Come to think of it, Kimi has seemed a little off lately, what with her back playing up and all," Shunsui frowned. "Do you think maybe she's got some kind of illness? Kimi doesn't get sick, so it must be something pretty serious."_

"_Hmmm," Jyuushiro frowned thoughtfully. "I'll need to convince her to go see Retsu-san again. The fact that it's been close to a month since her first back ache and Unohana Taicho still hasn't found anything worries me."_

_Shunsui nodded his agreement._

_Meanwhile…_

"_Taicho, you seemed a little off in training again today?" Kensei commented as he followed her from the training grounds to the offices._

"_I was, wasn't I?" Kimiko frowned. "I'm sure it's just a passing thing though," she shrugged it off. "What's on the agenda for today?"_

"_You penciled in paperwork until we have to go and look over the new Academy graduates," Kensei told her._

"_Right, good good," Kimiko nodded, a hand pressed to her temple._

"_Kimiko Taicho? A headache?"_

"_Aa," she acknowledged._

"_You're a little flushed," Kensei frowned and pressed a hand to his taicho's forehead. "You're hot," he jerked back in surprise. "Taicho, you shouldn't be that hot, even if you just exerted yourself."_

_Kimiko frowned. "I'm fine, Kensei, just go get lunch, I want to get started on the paperwork as soon as possible."_

"_But, taicho…" Kensei frowned worriedly._

"_I'll be fine," she smiled halfheartedly._

"_Taicho? Fukutaicho?" _

_They looked around as a subordinate ran up to them, panting heavily._

"_What is it?" Kensei demanded._

"_There's been a problem with some of the patrol, they're fighting with the Eleventh,"_

"_Idiots," Kimiko sighed. "Kensei, let's go."_

_They arrived at the scene of the fight and broke it up quickly._

_Kimiko watched on as Kensei lost his temper at the shinigami involved._

_She gasped as pain suddenly shot through her body followed by a hot flash that left her feeling chilled to the bone._

"_Taicho?" Kensei frowned worriedly when he saw how pale Kimiko had gone._

"_Taicho?" some of the men questioned in concern also noticing._

_Another pain stabbed through her and her eyes rolled back in her head._

"_Taicho?" she heard Kensei calling as her world went black._

* * *

_Jyuushiro mopped at his wife's burning brow, an almost permanent frown creasing his face._

_It had been almost a full forty-eight hours since Kimiko had collapsed and Kensei had rushed her to the Fourth._

_Her fever had increased and painful spasms shook her body at near regular intervals._

_She hadn't woken at all and showed no signs that she would any time soon._

_Unohana couldn't seem to work out what was causing the problems and neither Jyuushiro or Shunsui had left her side for more than a few minutes since they had first arrived._

_Kimiko, after all, did not get sick._

_Her face screwed up in pain as another spasm shuddered through her and Jyuushiro whimpered for her._

_Even unconscious she never made a sound to give away her agony._

_How long had she really been suffering?_

_It wasn't the first time Jyuushiro had thought this over the last two days._

"_This is Kimi we're talking about, she won't die," Shunsui muttered in his sleep. He was sitting in an uncomfortable-looking position in a chair against the wall._

_Did he and Kimiko feel like this every time Jyuushiro was down from an attack?_

_Jyuushiro sighed and scrubbed a hand down his drawn face._

_He perched on the edge of the bed careful not to jostle it, and took Kimiko's clammy hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently._

"_Kimi, if you can hear me, squeeze back?" Jyuushiro spoke quietly, pleadingly._

_Her fingers didn't even twitch at the sound of his voice._

"_Whatever happens, whatever this is that you have, you can't die, do you hear? I can't lose you. I absolutely cannot. Okay? I don't know how to live without you, or even remember how life was without you."_

_He sighed heavily again and continued to just sit there, watching helplessly as the woman he loved beyond reason suffered._

_A quiet knock sounded at the door and he glanced up, calling for them to enter._

_Sakura._

_And she wasn't alone._

_Jyuushiro's heart sank at the sorrowful expression on his sister-in-law's face; at the presence of her royal father behind her._

"_It didn't pick you, did it?"_

_Sakura shook her head._

"_Why Kimi? You said only the legitimate were ever chosen. Why does she always have to be hurt because of her blood ties?"_

_Zentaro's jaw clenched guiltily._

"_We have to take her with us," he told his son-in-law._

_Jyuushiro shook his head vigorously._

"_Jyuushiro, she needs to be properly taken care of," Sakura told him._

"_I know how to care for my wife," he replied darkly._

"_Ukitake-san," Zentaro drew the attention back his way. "The Dragon Spirit trying to attach itself to her has not properly crossed into this realm, it cannot entirely cross over as it is. If we do not take Kimiko and finish the ceremony, then she has no hope at all of surviving."_

_Jyuushiro went stone cold, not a single muscle even so much as twitched._

"_You're saying I have no choice?" he spoke through clenched teeth._

"_None of us want to see her dead," Zentaro replied._

"_I'm assuming I can't even come along?" there was uncharacteristic bitterness in Jyuushiro's voice._

"_You have a life here," Zentaro said._

"_Kimi is my life," Jyuushiro retorted._

"_Then you have no choice but to let us take her and finish the binding."_

"_And when the binding is over?"_

"_Binding can take a while Shiro-kun," Sakura told him. "It has been too long as it is."_

"_You better not be telling me that she's going to die no matter what," Jyuushiro's eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_When it comes to this, there is never any way of knowing how it will turn out, no matter how long, or who the person is," Zentaro spoke sternly now. "The only consolation here is that Inari Kimiko is one of the strongest willed people I have ever come across; and she has every reason to fight to live. "_

_There was silence for what felt like an age._

_Then Jyuushiro stood, his eyes shadowed._

_He ran a gentle hand over his wife's forehead, stroked her hair; then leant over her and pressed his lips softly to hers, and in that moment, the two royals in the room knew that he had conceded._

_Zentaro moved forward and tenderly lifted his youngest child into his arms._

"_Shiro-kun," Sakura lay a soft, comforting hand on his shoulder. "I swear on my life that I will look after her."_

_Jyuushiro nodded, bringing the hand still clasped in his to his lips._

_He held it there for a time, eyes tightly closed as he fought the fear that if he let her go he would never see her again, her knuckles pressed to his lips._

_Finally he let go, releasing an unsteady breath as he did._

_He watched Zentaro walk out with his wife, fighting panic and worry the entire time._

"_Make sure she comes back to me?" he requested of Sakura._

"_I'll do my best," she swore, before squeezing his shoulder, kissing his cheek lightly and following her father out the door._

* * *

_Shunsui turned over restlessly._

_He could hear Jyuushiro's footfalls in the hall, pacing back and forth._

_It had been a week since Kimiko had been taken away, and every night Jyuushiro moved about restlessly. Worried for his wife, he hadn't been sleeping well, if at all, and the pacing had gotten further and further from his room where he had originally paced quietly._

_Shunsui got up and moved to his shoji, pushing it back to lean against the frame._

"_Shiro-chan,"_

_Jyuushiro's attention snapped up to him but his pacing didn't let up._

"_Ah, sorry, did I wake you?"_

_Shunsui shook his head, watching his friend._

_Jyuushiro was pale and the black smudges under his eyes were telling, as were the flushed cheeks._

"_Have you slept at all?" Shunsui wondered._

_Jyuushiro shook his head._

"_I can't. She's not here. The warmth is gone. Worst thing is that I know she isn't in this realm. I cant sit still let alone lay down and try to sleep."_

"_You know that we couldn't do anything to help her."_

"_That doesn't make any difference," Jyuushiro shook his head._

_Shunsui sighed and moved to catch his friend mid-stride, hand going to his forehead._

"_Jyuu, you're feverish," Shunsui frowned. "You need to rest."_

"_Shun, I can't sleep without her," Jyuushiro cast forlorn eyes up at him._

_Shunsui let out a long breath and hooked his arm around his friend's neck._

"_Then you'll sleep beside me until you can," he stated, matter-of-factly, towing Jyuushiro into his room and forcing him under the futon's covers._

"_Shunsui," Jyuushiro tried to protest weakly._

"_You can't go getting sick like this, not over Kimi, you know she'd never forgive you," Shunsui lay beside his friend._

"_Ah," Jyuushiro agreed, his body already shutting down and his eyes drifting closed._

"_Shunsui, you're really warm," he muttered drowsily as he faded._

"_Glad I could be of assistance, but your wife might get jealous if she finds out," Shunsui teased, chuckling._

_Jyuushiro made a faint sound of acknowledgement before exhaustion completely took him, and Shunsui's face dropped into a concerned frown._

_Kimiko was going to be gone an indefinite amount of time, and it wouldn't be healthy for Jyuushiro to keep doing this to himself, he wouldn't survive to see his wife return, and no matter what anyone said to the contrary, Shunsui would never doubt for a second that Kimiko would survive; she would find a way back to them._

_Coming to a decision, Shunsui decided it would be best to suggest to Jyuushiro for him to move out of the manor he had only ever shared with Kimiko, and back to Ugendo, where his protective family could help to keep an eye on him._

* * *

_SOME 90 YEARS LATER_

_Kimiko came awake in slow stages, feeling as if she was wading through a thick mud._

_First came the groggy mental awareness that was associated with waking from a long sleep._

_Second came her hearing. Small snatches of sound, sometimes just noises, and sometimes something that resembled garbled words she couldn't yet decipher._

_Then came the knowledge that her throat was beyond parched, her lips seeming glued together. She couldn't swallow properly let alone try to talk._

_Next was the awareness of her heavy limbs, that wouldn't move for her._

_And finally, the struggle to open her eyes began…_

_*FLASHBACK END*_

* * *

**A/N:** review? And next chapter will probably be a little while coming…

*Ogenki desu ka = how are you?


End file.
